Dani Phantom Season 1
by BAhorses0805
Summary: Meet Dani Fenton, a 14-year-old girl who uses her newfound ghost powers to defend her town of Amity Park from ghosts as the ghost heroine Dani Phantom while going through a typical life of high school with her best friends. Fem!Danny, Male!Sam, and Fem!Tucker. Original show belongs to Butch Hartman. Genderbent AU characters by Amethyst-Ocean on Deviantart.
1. Mystery Meat

**Season 1 Episode 1**

Mystery Meat

"All New! In Terrifying Meat-Vision"

In a lab, a semi-obese woman with shoulder-length whiting-black hair and blue eyes, and wearing an orange jumpsuit with black gloves, a black belt, black collar, and short boots walked up to three teenagers sitting on chairs. Right near them was what looked like a closed portal hole with yellow-and-black striped doors.

"So, Dani, you and your little friends want to hunt ghosts?" She asked her daughter.

"Uh, a-actually, Mom, I want to be an astronaut." The black-haired girl, Dani, said with a small smile.

Dani's hair was long and wavy that reached down to her waist, wore a blue headband over her bangs that hung near her face, icy blue eyes, fair skin, and red lipstick. She wore a small white shirt with red sleeves that reached close to her elbows, a red oval on her chest, a red collar, and revealed her midriff. She also wore blue skinny bootcut jeans and red sneakers.

"Sorry, Mrs. Fenton. I _was_ into ghosts, but they're so mainstream now. They're like cellphones." The goth boy said glumly to the obese woman.

The boy had messy shoulder-length hair that reached down to his neck a little with bangs, violet eyes that showed his fierce and independent stare, and both of his ears were pierced with three earrings each. He wore a thin-chain necklace, a black T-shirt with a purple oval on his chest (similar to Dani's), and black pants with a green crosspatch pattern, tucked into his grey combat boots with black laces.

"Waist this pretty face and all of this charisma hunting ghosts? Criminal…" The African-American girl said as she placed a hand on her hip with a look of somewhat disagreement.

She had short shoulder-length black hair with two lock bangs on the sides of her face and wore a red beanie on her head, turquoise eyes, red lipstick, and wore bifocal glasses over her eyes. She wore a yellow buttoned short-sleeve top, green cargo shorts, and brown boots.

"Well, if you do want to hunt ghosts, there are a few things you'll need to learn." Mrs. Fenton said as she turned to the counter behind her and began playing around with a few beakers.

Then a blue mist suddenly emerged from Dani's mouth as her eyes went wide when she gasped in alarm. She then glanced nervously at the portal next to them. "Oh no, this isn't good." She murmured quietly to herself.

The gates opened as it revealed a green swirling portal, until two green octopuses suddenly emerged out of the portal while they roared eerily. They both suddenly grabbed the goth boy and the black girl by their mouths and lifted them out of their seats, making them yelped in surprise.

"True, I've never seen a ghost, but when I do I'll be prepared, and so will you." Mrs. Fenton said, completely oblivious to what was going on. Dani glanced from her mother to her friends while the octopus ghosts held them hostage. "Whether you want to be or not." Dani then made a look of determination and jumped at them before white light emitted. Various fighting and beatings were heard. "It all starts with your equipment." The woman held up a thermos-like device before an octopus flew behind her.

The goth boy and black girl flew back onto their seats. "Sam, Tina, this is the Fenton Thermos." Mrs. Fenton said as she handed the goth boy, Sam, the thermos before she turned back to the counter. "It's supposed to trap ghosts, but since it doesn't work yet, it's just a thermos." She briefly glanced back at the teens, but completely missed the octopus that flew behind her. "A thermos with the word 'Fenton' in front of it!"

The octopuses looked disoriented until they flew back into the portal before white light emitted again. Dani scowled at the portal before it powered off, until she glanced with a gaping look and she quickly jumped out of the way before her mother noticed. "And that? That is the Fenton Portal: it releases ghosts into our world, whether I wanted to or not. And someday, I'll figure out how that works, too." She said as she tapped her finger on the portal's gate.

"Now, who wants to hunt some ghosts?" She asked the teens dramatically as she towered over them.

Sam and Tina were both trembling in fear from their little 'experience' with the octopus ghosts while Dani panted heavily beside her friends, looking a little exhausted while she held her hand on Sam's chair for support. Mrs. Fenton seem oblivious since she continued to smile.

"You kids, look at you! You're too excited to speak. So, I'll just go on speaking. I was born many years ago in a log cabin in the woods. I don't exactly remember where, but I do remember that I wanted a pony, never got the pony. As a matter of fact, we had to eat horse-meat during the war. Had a problem with that…"

As obese ghost huntress continued to speak, Dani eyeball glanced at her friends before she dropped her head in exhaustion. Sam and Tina only continued trembling uncontrollably.

* * *

Theme Song:

(She's a phantom)

(Dani Phantom, Phantom, Phantom)

Young Dani Fenton, she was just fourteen  
When her parents built a very strange machine  
Designed to view a world unseen

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)

When it didn't work, her folks, they just quit  
Then Dani took a look inside of it  
There was a great, big flash, and everything changed  
Her molecules got all rearranged

(Phantom, Phantom)

When she first woke up, she realized she had snow white hair, and glowing green eyes  
She could walk through walls, disappear, and fly  
She was much more unique than the other gals  
And it was then that she knew what she had to do  
She had to stop all the ghost that were coming through  
She's there to fight, for me and you!

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's _Dani Phantom_ )

* * *

Inside a large red building called Fenton Works, with a large observation room on the roof with dozens of satellite dishes and radars, in a kitchen, a man with short caramel-brown hair, purple eyes, and wearing a blue jumpsuit with black gloves, belt, a strap holster with cargo-like pocket holders, and boots threw his mask on with red goggle lenses as he turned on a blowtorch.

He then worked on some kind of invention on the kitchen table while Dani ate her breakfast cereal and an older teenage boy read a book, but looked really annoyed by the man, who could have been his father. The boy has short orange hair, aqua blue eyes, a black long-sleeve shirt, blue pants, and black shoes. The orange-haired boy buried his head on his book while the sparks flew onto the covers.

Dani chewed from her cereal until her arm suddenly became transparent. She was about to bite on her spoon, when her utensil dropped into the bowl, making her gasp in surprise before she examined her transparent hand. She freaked out a little with a small yelp, and she quickly hid her transparent arm underneath the table before her family could even notice.

"Okay, two more days, and it's done!" The man, Mr. Fenton, said proudly as he switched off his blowtorch.

Mrs. Fenton suddenly appeared into the kitchen, looking excited when she stared down at the device on the table. "What did you say?" She asked enthusiastically before she snatched it from the table. "It's done? The Fenton Finder is done! This baby uses satellites to lead you right to the ghost."

"It uses _what_ to track _what_?" Dani asked nervously with wide eyes.

" _Welcome to the Fenton Finder. A ghost is near. Walk forward._ " A female voice said from the device. Dani walked backwards away from her folks, but they followed her while the device pointed directly at her. Dani pinned her back against the wall until the device beeped more rapidly when Mrs. Fenton got closer to her own daughter. " _Ghost located. Thank you for using the Fenton Finder._ " Dani smiled weakly while her parents stared at her in confusion.

Mrs. Fenton's eyebrows narrowed in confusion. "What? Agh, that can't be right?" She said to her husband.

Dani suddenly turned invisible unconsciously. She looked down at herself and realized it before she turned visible again. She glanced back up at her parents nervously, until she then slouched with a look of defeat like she was about to consider telling them something they apparently didn't know about.

"Actually…" Dani said reluctantly to her folks, catching both of their attentions while they both wondered what she was gonna confess. "I need to tell you guys something…"

"That's not all you need, Dani." The orange-haired boy said as he closed his book. He then stood up from his chair before he shoved his parents softly when he walked up to Dani. "You need guidance, and parents who can provide it." He then glanced at his parents with a scowl.

"Look, son, I know what we do doesn't make sense sometimes, but you're only-" The man, Mr. Fenton said, but got cut off by his eldest son.

"Sixteen, biologically, but psychologically, I'm an adult!" As he spoke, Dani tried to walk away from her older brother, looking a little creeped out. "And I will not allow your insane obsession of ghosts to pollute the mind of this impressionable little child!" He then pulled his little sister, Dani, back and hugged her tightly and protectively, much to her discomfort. "Come you abused, unwanted wretch, I'll drive you to school."

He then narrowed his eyes at his parents while he walked away as he hugged his little sister. The siblings both exited the kitchen, leaving the parents alone while they both watched their children leave for school.

"Huh, that's weird. Jameson _never_ offers to drive Dani to school." Mr. Fenton said as he glanced up at his wife, sounding a little confused.

"That can only mean one thing, that's not our son...that's a ghost." Mrs. Fenton said suspiciously as she narrowed her eyes. She then immediately ran out of the kitchen. "Danielle, no, it's a trap!" Her husband then followed suit.

At Casper High School that morning, all the teenage students were either chatting with each other randomly or were walking to class like any other normal teenager. Dani, Tina, and Sam made their way up the steps together up to the second floor as they made their way to class. They weren't exactly the most popular kids in school, since they were more part of the 'invisible clique', and most of them were bullied and made fun of constantly.

"I think I should tell them." Dani said to Tina as they climbed up the steps.

"Why? Parents don't listen." Sam said with a frown before they all stopped midway up the stairs. "Even worse, they don't understand. WHY CAN'T THEY ACCEPT ME FOR WHO I AM?!"

Dani realized that he just misunderstood what she was talking about, since he was actually referring to his own parents. "Sam, I-I'm talking about _my_ powers, _my_ problems?" Tina remained silent while she arched a skeptic eyebrow at her gothic friend.

Sam slouched in embarrassment as he smiled sheepishly. "Oh, right...me, too."

"It's been a month since the accident, and I still barely have any control. If somebody catches me, I'll go from geek to _freak_ around here." Dani didn't actually notice that she was sinking through the floor while her friends stood there and watched in silence.

"Kind of like what you're doing now?" Tina asked as she cocked an eyebrow.

Dani glanced down and yelped in surprise as her lower half sunk right through the floor. Sam and Tina quickly grabbed each of her arms and they both lifted her out of the floor before her legs became solid again.

"Darn it!" She grunted before she continued up the stairs to the second floor, looking very frustrated with herself. "If my mom can invent something that accidentally made me half-ghost, why can't she invent something that turns me back to normal?"

Dani unknowingly turned herself transparent again as she miserably walked right through the snack machine in the hallway and didn't really pay attention to it since she looked down, and turned solid again. She didn't have much control over these newfound powers she has recently acquired a month ago like she just mentioned, and nobody but her best friends knew about it. She also never told her family about the accident, since her parents were apparently ghost hunters and she feared of what their reaction would be, if they would either accept her or resent her for what she has become.

Sam ran in front of Dani, making her stop her tracks while she looked up at him with a dull look. "Dani, your powers make you unique! Unique is good! That's why I'm an ultra-recyclo vegetarian." He said proudly as he crossed his arms and smiled brightly about himself.

"Which means what?" Tina wondered with a flat look on her face.

"He doesn't eat anything with a face on it." Dani replied while Sam remained silent.

"Ah, who cares about that stuff? Dani, two words: meat connoisseur." Tina specified to Dani that she was an all-meat eater. She then sniffed the air around her best friend before she smiled. "Last night, you had sloppy joes."

Dani grinned a little, looking mildly impressed by her keen sense of smell. "Impressive."

"Meat heightens my senses, and my all-meat streak is fourteen-years strong."

"And it's about to end, the school board finally agreed to try a new cafeteria menu. I wore them down." Sam said casually with a look that made his best friends suspicious about what he just did.

Dani and Tina both knew that Sam had this bad habit of coming up with ideas to show off his importance of individuality, which was also why he was a goth. But sometimes his ideas almost always turn out more bad than good at times.

"Wait...what did you do?" Tina asked in alarm as she narrowed her eyes.

The trio headed to the cafeteria at lunchtime and there was a sign that read 'Ultra-Recyclo Vegetarian Week' above the food counter. For lunch, all the students got were buns with grass on top, and it looked really inedible in everyone's minds. Of course, Sam looked really okay with it, since he was an ultra-recyclo vegetarian himself and he was the one who changed the menu.

"What is this? Grass on a bun?" Dani asked out loud in confusion while she stared down at the inedible-looking grass bun on her lunch tray.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Tina cried dramatically to Sam in despair, who was unfazed by his friend's outburst.

"Tina, it's time for a change." Sam said with his smile not dropping as he held up his grass-bun, looking proud at his accomplishment.

Meanwhile at the Fenton Works lab, the portal remained active as its green swirling vortex hummed with energy, until it flashed brightly when a lunch lady ghost emerged from the portal with a stern scowl.

She then smiled brightly with interest. "Oh, somebody changed the menu!" She said before she levitated straight towards the ceiling and phased right through it, out of sight.

The Fenton couple didn't even notice that there was an actual ghost in their own lab behind them, since they were both too occupied with working on some kind of invention.

"Maybe this is a bad idea." Mr. Fenton said to his wife, sounding a little unsure.

"No, it's perfect! When James gets home, we suck the ghost out of him with the Fenton Xtractor!" Mrs. Fenton said with a confident smile as she held up a vacuum-like device in the air.

"But what if James isn't a ghost? What if we accidentally hurt him?"

"Matt, the Fenton Xtractor doesn't hurt humans...unless it gets on your hair." She turned on the device and it sucked in most her hair, making her scream in agony. She then immediately ceased her screaming like nothing has happened when she smiled. "See?"

Back at the Casper High cafeteria, Dani stared down at her spoonful of inedible-looking grass-bun, but she looked debatably at it on whether she should eat it or not. Of course, Dani and Tina weren't the only ones not too excited about this new food, since all of the students in the cafeteria were very disappointed that they had to eat food that was straight from the ground.

"Don't you think this is a little extreme, Sam?" Dani asked him while Tina remained silent and scowled at their gothic friend in disapproval.

Before Sam could answer Dani's question, a hand touched his shoulders. "Ah, Mr. Manson." A man said calmly. He was an overweight, bald middle-aged man with green eyes and a goatee and wore a light blue shirt with a black tie, blue slacks, and black shoes. He smiled at Sam's accomplishment at convincing the board to changing the school-prepared menu (which none of the students were too happy about). "The school board wanted me to personally thank you for ushering in this welcome-experiment to our cafeteria."

Tina sniffed the air and began to perspire with anticipation. "Meat...near!" She said frantically. She then sniffed the teacher and glared up at him in suspicion.

He smiled nervously as he held his hands up defensively. "No, no, the rumors about the new all-steak buffet in the teacher's lounge are completely untrue." He used a toothpick before he leaned back at Sam. "Thanks again." And he walked away to leave the trio alone.

"Yeah, thanks again for making us eat garbage, Sam." Tina said bitterly and sarcastically as she continued to glare at her friend.

"It's not garbage, it's recyclable organic matter." Sam said somewhat defensively as he held up his 'grass on a bun'.

"It's garbage." Dani and Tina said in unison while they both scowled at him.

Up at the food counter, a student walked away sadly with her vegetarian meal before the lunch lady eyeball glanced to make sure if anyone was looking. She then secretly pulled out a cheeseburger right out of her apron pocket. She smirked before she snuck off to eat it in secret. After she left, the same lunch lady ghost from Fenton Works phased into the school kitchen from the ceiling. She then spotted the "Ultra-Recyclo Veggie Menu" book and picked it up while she examined it, and then her eyes narrowed in disapproval.

Back at Dani's table as she stared at her spoonful of grass-bun, she suddenly gasped when she felt a familiar chill up her spine. A blue mist emerged from her mouth, but she made a look like something was wrong.

"Uh, guys, I've got a problem." Dani said nervously to her friends while Sam and Tina both stared at the mist emerging from her mouth.

But then someone suddenly threw a good chunk of mud straight the back of Dani's hair, making the trio recoil in surprise while Dani herself grunted from the impact.

"FENTON!" A girl yelled angrily to the top of her lungs.

Dani turned around and made a look of nervousness. "...Make that _two_ problems."

A girl with short, blonde hair that was combed over the top of her head, blue eyes, and wearing a cheerleader uniform (consisting of a red and white top, revealed her midriff, a short red folded skirt, and white shoes) angrily stormed up to Dani with a platter of mud while she glared with absolute rage.

"I ordered three mud pies, and do you know what they gave me?! Three _mud_ pies! With mud! From the _ground_! All because of your boyfriend!" She exclaimed angrily to Dani as she narrowed her eyes accusingly.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Dani protested with wide eyes.

"I'm not her boyfriend!" Sam added as he frowned.

The cheerleader only grabbed Dani by her shirt and roughly lifted her close to her face. "These are the best years of my life! After high school, it's all downhill for me! How am I supposed to enjoy my glory days eating MUD?!" She shouted even angrily at Dani's face, making her cringe and recoil with fearful wide eyes.

"Actually, it's topsoil." Sam had his arms crossed as he glowered irritably at the cheerleader.

"Whatever!" The cheerleader then angrily shoved Dani back onto her table as her face slammed on the table. She then shoved her plate of mud at her face, forcing her to make her eat it as an act of revenge. "Eat it, _all_ of it."

All of the students watched in awe as Dani slowly lifted a spoonful of mud to her mouth, but she froze when another blue mist emerged from her mouth again. She suddenly saw a lunch lady ghost hovering inside the kitchen. Dani knew that she had to find a distraction and fast.

"Uh...uh…" Dani stuttered nervously, until she thought fast when she quickly picked up the mud platter. "GARBAGE FIGHT!" She threw it right at the cheerleader's face as mud splattered all over her.

Everyone else immediately grabbed their mud balls and grass buns before they began to hurtle them at each other. Chaos ensured all around the cafeteria as mud splattered all over the walls and floor.

"It's not garbage, it's-" Sam began to protest out loud irritably, until Dani grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him down to ground level to avoid getting whacked by the flying mud.

The three of them crawled past the student's legs until Dani stopped and looked back at the vengeful-looking cheerleader. "You're going to pay for this, Fenton!" She vowed angrily before her face and the back of her head were splattered with mud.

"Great, I'm still her favorite." Dani muttered sarcastically to herself as she rolled her eyes.

The trio continued to crawl down to the kitchen room until they finally reached the room without getting themselves covered with mud. They peeked through the door saw the Lunch Lady ghost carrying a bowl of vegetables.

"Huh, shouldn't be so bad. She looks a little like my grandmother." Tina said quietly when she noticed how the ghost looked so innocent and peaceful looking.

"Shouldn't she be haunting a bingo hall?" Dani asked sarcastically.

Sam closed the door behind him, catching the ghost's attention when she turned to the teens and hovered up to them. "Hello, children, can you help me?" She asked the trio kindly while they stared at her blankly and remained silent. "Today's lunch is meatloaf, but I don't see the meatloaf. Did someone change the menu?"

"Yeah, he did." Tina said as she pointed her thumb at Sam, who remained silent.

The Lunch Lady was silent until she suddenly exploded with rage as she glared angrily at the trio. "YOU CHANGED THE MENU?!" Her hair blazed into flames and her red eyes began to flash from her anger. Dani, Tina, and Sam all gasped in horrified shock at her sudden outburst of anger as they recoiled. "THE MENU HAS BEEN THE SAME FOR _FIFTY YEARS_!"

She then roared into the heavens as green flames engulfed her body, and the energy appeared to be circling above her head with her arms in the air.

"Get behind me!" Dani shouted before Sam and Tina both quickly jumped behind her.

"Wow, I feel safe." Sam said sarcastically.

Dani narrowed her eyes with determination. "I'M GOING GHOST!"

She raised her arms in the air and engulfed herself in white light and her friends watched as white rings appeared at her torso before they intersected her entire body. Her whole attire changed into a one-piece black jumpsuit with a white collar and belt, white elbow-length gloves, and white thigh-high boots. Her fair skin became more tanned, her black hair turned white while her blue headband turned black, and her icy blue eyes now glowed neon green. Her entire body was also covered in a thin white glow.

Dani crouched down before she flew up to the air as her friends watched, and she hovered in front of the Lunch Lady. "I...command you to...go away!" She demanded until she made a look of uneasiness.

The Lunch Lady only remained silent and grinned when she waved her hand out, causing the piles of dishes that surrounded a sink to glow and float around as she directed them straight at Dani. She cringed and turned herself intangible, causing the dishes to pass harmlessly right through her while they impacted the wall behind her. She turned herself solid again when she glanced at the wall behind her, and she smiled at her accomplishment of not being hit at all.

Dani then saw another bunch of plates flying with great speed straight towards Sam, who stood there with wide eyes. She merged her legs into a ghost tail before she quickly flew in front of him just in time to catch all the plates before they made contact with her gothic friend. The Lunch Lady made another bunch of plates fly from the counter and straight towards Tina, making her brace herself. Dani luckily made it in time to catch more, and caught a few in her mouth. Tina stopped wincing and smiled at her superpowered friend before she flew off to stack the plates back where they belonged.

Dani removed the plates from her mouth and stared at her ghostly reflection. "Well, if this superheroine thing doesn't work out, I can have an exciting career as a busgirl." She muttered to herself sarcastically.

She then noticed that the stoves behind her began to shake around, making her frown again.

"I control lunch! Lunch is scared! Lunch has rules!" The Lunch Lady shouted in miffed anger, until she suddenly became calm and held up a piece of cake with a gentle smile. "Anybody want cake?" Tina and Sam both nodded their heads in shock, but the ghost immediately became angry again. "TOO BAD! Children who change _my_ menu, do not get dessert!"

She phased through the ceiling while the three stoves began to emit green fire. The green flames fired out of the ovens while Sam and Tina jumped out of the way, and Dani dodged the flames in time. The stoves then gained angry expressions when they flew directly towards Sam and Tina, making them both brace themselves for impact. However, Dani hovered behind them and grabbed their arms, concentrated hard, and she made all of them intangible while Sam and Tina looked down at themselves in surprise. The ghost girl quickly flew herself and her friends through the wall and out of the kitchen, right before the stoves impacted and cracked the wall where the trio escaped through.

Dani flew her friends through the wall, into the hallway as they became solid and tumbled across the floor. They all glanced back at the wall in shock and made sure the living ovens weren't after them.

"Hey! It worked!" Dani exclaimed in amazement and looked down at herself. She really was getting the hang of using her newfound powers, slowly but surely.

" _This_ is the thanks I get for thinking like an individual?" Sam asked irritably as he threw his arms up in the air. Dani and Tina only stared at him somewhat oddly in silence.

And then a loud crash was suddenly heard when the trio jump in surprise as they looked around for the cause. The ground began to shake violently until all of the lights in the hallway short-circuited, making the friends flinch from the electrical shortages. A worried Dani glanced at the row of lockers closest to her before they suddenly opened and supplies came flying out while she ducked. Another locker opened while it surprised a frightened Sam before more lockers opened and supplies flew out. They swirled around the very peeved Lunch Lady ghost floating at the end of the hallway while she glared at the trio, who were all gawking at her.

Tina's eyes went wide before she sniffed the air when she noticed various meat products that flew past her in the air. "Steak...! Ribeye...! No, porterhouse! Medium-rare!" She said as she blurted out the meat flying above their heads. The meat products then began to attach themselves onto the Lunch Lady's body until they completely covered her and only her mean green eyes could be seen. "But where did it come from?" Tina glared over her shoulder in realization. "Lancer!" Then a piece of paper flew onto her face.

Meanwhile in the teacher's lounge, apparently there actually was an all-steak buffet happening in the lounge. Mr. Lancer began to present his faculty members all kinds of meat they could dig into.

"Esteemed Casper High faculty, I present your all-steak buffet." Lancer said before he pulled the tablecloth off covering the supposed buffet, but all of the meat was missing. All of the teachers and staff members gasped in surprise while they held onto their utensils. Lancer noticed their reactions before he turned, and he gasped in surprise when he saw nothing but a rattling bone. He angrily slammed his fists on the table in frustration. "PARADISE LOST!"

Back out in the hallway, the meat-covered Lunch Lady, now several feet tall as a giant meat monster, towered over Sam as she glared down at him.

"Prepare to learn why meat is the most powerful of the five food groups!" She yelled at the goth boy as she pointed directly at him, until she changed back to her polite side while she held up a cookie with a smile. "Cookie?" Sam shook his head fearfully. The ghost seemed surprised at first, but then in a split second, became angry again and raised her hand to attack him. "THEN PERISH!"

Dani suddenly slid backwards in front of Sam to protect him from the meat monster ghost. "Forget it! The only thing that has an expiration date here is _you_!" Dani shouted out loud with a glare as she pointed straight at the meat monster. Then, when she clenched her hand into a fist, it glowed before she accidentally reverted herself back to human form. She stared at her hand and then down at herself in shock while Sam gave her a blank and dull look. "Whoops! I...didn't mean to do that."

The Lunch Lady roared as she grabbed Dani and tossed her to Tina by the lockers. The girls both grunted while they got covered underneath a pile of papers. The meat monster then grabbed Sam in her fist and lifted him up the air before she flew off, taking the goth boy with her to somewhere in the school.

"Come on, change back! We gotta go!" Tina exclaimed to Dani as they got onto their fours and shook the papers off of them.

However, someone appeared out of nowhere when a couple of hands grabbed both of the girls by their shirts. "You two aren't going anywhere!" Mr. Lancer exclaimed, looking very angry as he lifted the girls off the ground.

The same cheerleader from before then appeared, still covered with mud from the cafeteria fiasco Dani started as a distraction. "Told ya you'd pay, Fenton!" She retorted to Dani as she glared at her.

"Oh, could this day get any worse?" Dani complained as she grimaced.

As Dani asked herself before, that day _could_ get a lot more worse. In Mr. Lancer's vice principal office, he was sorting through the permanent record files of all his students in his file cabinet. Dani and Tina sat on individual chairs and remained absolutely silent. The cheerleader was also present in the office, and she looked very pleased about how things were turning out for Dani while she leaned against the wall with her arms crossed and wore a smirk on her face.

"Tina Foley: chronic tardiness, talking in class, repeated loitering by the boys locker room." Lancer said as he read off from Tina's file, and Tina made a sly smile at the last statement. The teacher continued when he read off of Dani's file next. "Danielle Fenton: thirty-four dropped beakers in the last month, banned for life from handling all fragile school property, but no severe mischief before today. So, ladies, tell me…" He slammed the file on his desk with a calm and casual smile...until he suddenly thrusted his head aggressively at the girls, making them both recoil in their seats in surprised fear. "WHY DID THE TWO OF YOU _CONSPIRE_ TO DESTROY THE SCHOOL CAFETERIA?!"

"Daphne started it, she threw-" Dani began to protest as she glared angrily at her arch-rival and cheerleader, Daphne.

"Marked four leading cheer tryouts as successes and is therefore exempted from scorn." The cheerleader, Daphne, looked very pleased and proud by this achievement when she held her chin up. Lancer continued scowling directly at the Dani and Tina. "You two, however, are not. I'll map out your punishment when I return. Ms. Baxter, watch the door." Lancer then left his office.

Daphne smirked evilly at the girls one last time before she closed the door behind her, leaving Dani and Tina alone for the moment when they rose from their seats.

"We gotta find Sam, and for some reason I feel like _I_ got him kidnapped." Tina said, looking a little surprised by the thought.

"Maybe because you told the ghost he changed the menu, how about that?" Dani reminded her sarcastically as she narrowed her eyes at her big-mouthed friend.

Tina suddenly froze with wide eyes when she sniffed the air. She processed the smell before she narrowed her eyebrows and glanced at her best friend. "That steak is still in the building! Two hundred yards, tops."

Dani walked up to the wall of TVs showing different security camera views. Two of the storage area, one of the exit out of school, and the last one of the storage, but has a trail of juice from the meat. Dani immediately realized that it was the trail the Lunch Lady left behind when she was in her meat monster form.

"Check it out! Meat trail." She said before she changed into her ghost form. She then grabbed Tina by her wrist as she phased them both through the floor.

"WHOA!" Tina yelped in surprise.

Just then, Mr. Lancer and Daphne walked back into the office while the vice principal held up a broom. "Ladies, your punishment will be…" He began, but then his and Daphne's eyes went wide in surprise when they both realized that both of the chairs were empty, making the teacher even angrier. "WORSE THAN YOU CAN IMAGINE!"

Inside the storage room, Dani and Tina arrived inside the meat room as they looked around at all the boxes of meat. Tina looked very elated and amazed as she stepped into the room while she laced her hands together by her cheek.

"Sweet mother of mutton!" She exclaimed heavenly before she quickly latched herself onto the wall of boxes lovingly and hugged it like it was the love of her life she has been waiting for. "I've dreamed of it, but I'd never thought I'd live to see it!"

Dani walked up to her as she gave her best friend an odd look. "How is it that _I_ have the ghost powers, and _you're_ the weird kid?" She asked her meat-loving friend rhetorically as she pointed her thumb at herself and then pointed at Tina.

Both of their eyes went wide when they suddenly heard eerie cackling coming from nearby. The girls both peeked through the corner of stacked boxes and saw the Lunch Lady hovering in front Sam, whose body was trapped in a pile of meat from neck to feet.

"My dear child, meat is good for kids. It helps them grow and makes them smile." The Lunch Lady said politely while Sam struggled to break free. "Why won't you eat it?" She offered a chicken leg right at Sam's face, making him recoil in disgust.

"We don't need meat, that's _fact_!" Sam snapped at her.

"SILENCE!" The ghost reverted back to her angry side when gusts of wind began to blow. Tina and Dani both watched with worried looks on their faces. "You need discipline, manners, respect! You know where that comes from?! _MEAT!_ " She went to Sam's face as he recoiled again, this time in fear. She then suddenly switched back to her nice side again when she held up a chicken leg and a dead fish. "Chicken or fish?"

"I'll take care of the ghost. You just find a way to get Sam out of that pile of meat." Dani told Tina.

"Waaaay ahead of you." She said knowingly as she held a fork and knife, showing that she was gonna eat the meat to set Sam free.

Dani then flew straight out of their hiding spot and charged up to punch the Lunch Lady with her fist ready. She turned around in surprise, but noticed too late when Dani punched her dead on. She sent her flying across the room and crashed onto a nearby wall before she collapsed onto the floor. Dani landed in front of her in a ready stance as she glared at the ghost while she glared back at the ghost girl.

Sam looked at them before he glanced at Tina, who was just cutting some meat on his pile with her knife and a bright smile. "I'll have you free in no time, Sam!" She said enthusiastically.

"You've gotta be kidding me." Sam said in disbelief as he frowned.

Back in the fight, Dani jumped up as she somersaulted in midair before she held out her foot and prepared to kick the ghost right in the face. However, the Lunch Lady merely caught her by her ankle before she could even touch her, and then she dangled a surprised Dani upside down as she hovered off the ground.

"Don't you see?! This is why you need meat! Your skin and BONES!" The Lunch Lady shouted before she threw Dani straight across the storage room. Dani quickly turned herself intangible to avoid colliding with the wall, but she only tumbled on the floor a few times until she phased halfway through the wall with her head sticking out.

The Lunch Lady's hand glowed green as she summoned shish-kabobs from a box with their pointed ends flying straight at Dani. She luckily saw this coming when her eyes went wide before she concentrated, and made her body split into two as the kabobs stuck to the wall through the intangible area she created. She smiled upon realizing this new power, but then her smile dropped when she glanced back at the ghost again. The Lunch Lady yelled loudly as she summoned dozens of meat from the boxes when they exploded from their places and into the air. Dani pieced herself back into one again and watched as the meat flew straight towards the ghost.

Just when Tina was about to eat a piece of meat, it suddenly flew out of her fork and the pile that was trapping Sam released him in the process while it made its way to the Lunch Lady. She smirked evilly when she once again became a meat monster. She then elongated her hand as she grabbed Dani in her fist and lifted her up high, just when both of her best friends arrived at the scene.

"Help's on the way, sis!" Tina said with a bold look and a determined pose while she held out her fork and knife.

However, the meat monster threw Dani across the storage room as she shrieked loudly when she phased out of the room. The monster then turned her attention towards Sam and Tina before she roared loudly, making Tina more frightened now while they both stood there, somewhat paralyzed with wide eyes as their hairs fluttered from the gusts.

"Run?" She asked in fear.

"Run." Sam agreed fearfully before they bolted away from the ghost with Tina leaving her utensils behind in midair.

They both shouted in fear as they ran away for dear life while they made their way towards the exit door. The ghost sent a giant meat fist straight at them when the pile of meat made them scatter as the meat pile also barricaded their way out. Dani phased through the wall while she rubbed her head to rid the dizziness, but then she noticed that her friends were yelling and running for their lives. She narrowed her eyes determinedly as she flew after them. Sam and Tina continued to run away as fast as they could while the Lunch Lady gained up on them. She raised her fists up high, ready to slam the two teens to bits with a roar and a smile, but luckily Dani quickly swooped down and caught her both of her friends in her arms as she phased them out of the storage room. The Lunch Lady looked surprised, but couldn't stop herself when her meat monster form splattered into a pile all against the wall, leaving her out of commission for the moment.

Dani, Sam, and Tina phased through the wall to the outside of the school, and they continue to float in the air. However, Dani looked very tired and worn out from all the energy she has used during her battle.

"Jee, Dani, fighting meat monsters, flying through walls...you must be exhausted." Sam said when he noticed her worn out expression.

"What? Of course not! What would...give you that idea?" Dani said, but then faltered while she trailed off and passed out from exhaustion as the trio fell to the ground.

They tumbled on the ground before Tina and Sam sat upright, but Dani laid unconscious on the grass. She automatically reverted back to her human form, making Tina and Sam glance at each other.

At Fenton Works after school, James entered his house, but looked puzzled when he saw that it was completely dark and silent in the living room. "Mom? Dad?" He called into the empty and dark room as his voice sort of echoed a little.

He took two small, slow, and cautionary steps forward when the door behind him suddenly slammed shut. Two smoke bombs then rolled in front of him and covered everything in white smoke.

"Now, Matt, hit him! I'm moving in!" Mrs. Fenton shouted from the smoke before James' scream was heard in the smoke. "GET MY BACK!"

The smoke cleared to show a severely irritated James with his arms crossed with the Fenton Xtractor sucking on the back of his shirt behind him. He glared down at both of his parents, who have latched themselves onto their son's legs before they slowly released him in silence.

"This is all going in the memoir." James muttered as he stormed out of the living room with his fists at his sides while the device still sucked on his shirt.

Matt and Mrs. Fenton stood up from the ground and stared at where James stormed off, just when Tina and Sam entered the house. Sam was carrying Dani bridal style, who was still unconscious from her energy loss during her battle with the Lunch Lady ghost, while Tina opened the door for him.

"Hey, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton! What a school day, poor Dani nodded off. We figured we'd just carry her all the way home and tuck her into bed without any parental interaction whatsoever." Tina said casually yet quickly while she and Sam smiled weakly and nervously at the Fenton couple.

"Don't get up, we know where to go. Bye!" Sam said with a nervous smile as they made their way up the stairs before they disappeared upstairs.

"Hmm…" Mrs. Fenton hummed as she looked up at the ceiling in thought with suspicion in her eyes.

"Jackie, Dani is _not_ a ghost." Matt said simply as he waved it aside before he crossed his arms.

"You're right…" She said sternly as she looked at James in the hallway, who was trying to pull the Fenton Xtractor off of the back of his shirt. Jackie then narrowed her suspicious eyes at her own son. " _James_ is."

In Dani's bedroom, she was sleeping on her bed until she began to regain her consciousness and then her eyes popped open with a yelp in surprise. "Ah! Aah! Wha? What's going on?" She asked in confusion as she glanced to her friends, who were standing next to her while they watched over her.

"You passed out, we took you home, you've been asleep for four days." Tina explained.

Dani sat up quickly in alarm. "FOUR DAYS?!"

Tina chuckled softly and smiled childishly. "Nah, it's only been a couple hours."

Dani laid back down, but still looked a little shaken up from Tina's little joke while Sam frowned with his fists on his hips. "Knock it off, Tina. This is the second time today your carelessness almost got her killed." He said to her, looking unimpressed by her freaking Dani out like that.

Tina glared back at her gothic friend offendedly. " _Me_? _I_ almost got her killed? The only reason this happened is because _you_ had to be unique! _You_ had to take the meat away!" Sam crossed his arms and turned his back to her before she stormed out of the room while she gave her friend a determined glare. "And I'm gonna get it back!"

Sam peeked through his eye when she vowed that before he glared even more in anger. "You wanna change that menu back?! YOU'RE GONNA HAVE TO GO THROUGH _ME_ TO DO IT!" He exclaimed angrily after Tina before he slammed the door shut.

Dani sat up, looking a little shocked at what just happened. "Well, I'm sure everything will be back to normal by tomorrow." Dani said to herself with a sigh.

* * *

The next day outside of the school, Dani walked up to the front courtyard of Casper High and she saw something that was completely out of the ordinary.

"...or not, maybe it'll be worse." Dani said with a look of disbelief.

She saw on one side a bunch of meat lovers whose protest was complete with meat balloons, people dressed as meat, among various other things involving meat. On a stage some girls were dancing in hot dog outfits before they danced offstage.

Tina then appeared up to the crowd on stage as she carried a microphone in her hand. "What do we want?!" Tina shouted in the microphone.

"MEAT!" The crowd chanted back as they threw some meat into the air.

"When do we want it?!"

"NOW!"

Dani then looked at the other side of the protest. The vegetarian equivalent of the meat protest side was full of hippies, laid-back people, goths, and everyone else who was nature related and hated eating meat. Sam was standing on top of a school bus while he yelled into a microphone while carrying a sign that read 'NOW!'

"VEGGIES NOW! VEGGIES FOREVER! VEGGIES NOW! VEGGIES FOREVER!" Sam and the protesters chanted together out loud until Sam noticed that Dani was standing in between the protests.

Sam and Tina both walked up to Dani as they glared at each other aggressively with their hands on their hips. "You guys put together two protests in one night?" She asked her best friends in somewhat disbelief.

"Meat eaters, Dani, always ready to fight, and our high-protein diets give us the energy we need to do it quickly." Tina said with determination in her voice as she glared at her veggie-loving friend.

"Ultra-Recyclo Vegetarians are always ready to protest!" Sam said with equal determination as he fixed his eyes on his meat-loving friend. "And because we don't have to waste time cooking our food, we can move even _faster_."

"Don't you guys think this is a little extreme?" Dani asked, looking a little worried about their little lunch-prepared menu feud about having either meat or veggies. Out of the three of them, Dani seemed like she was the only one who loved eating both veggies and meat together, so she was technically at neutral with her best friends' food quarrels.

"No choice, girl. You're either with me…" Tina said, still glaring at Sam with determination.

"Or you're against her!" Sam finished as he glared at Tina with just as much determination in his face.

They both suddenly leaned closer to Dani, making her duck a little in surprise. "So whose side are you on?!" They shouted in unison.

Then huge gusts of wind suddenly began to blow when the sky turned gray, making the trio's eyes go wide in surprise. Cackling was heard from out of nowhere while Dani's 'ghost sense' went off as she gasped before the cackle turned into a loud roar. The students all looked around in bewilderment and confusion as the meat truck in the meat protest side exploded while its contents flew and swirled around the air. All of the students stared up and watched in awe as the meat swirled around the air, until it formed into a more gigantic meat monster version of the Lunch Lady.

"IT'S LUNCHTIME!" She roared to the crowd, enough to cause all of the protesters to be driven into a panic when they all screamed in absolute terror while they ran away for their lives.

"Meat! Why have you betrayed me?!" Tina cried dramatically in dismay as she buried her face into her hands.

"Guys, time to make up, NOW!" Dani said urgently to her friends.

Sam and Tina both hugged her out of view as she transformed inside of their hug. Then they released each other from their hug while they revealed Dani in her ghost form as she glared with determination before she ran out and flew to the air, ready for some action.

Meanwhile, at a picnic table away from all the chaos happening several feet away, James was talking to a goth boy wearing all black, a mohawk, and was covered in piercings and tattoos.

"Spike, you have to open up to your parent, be true to yourself and them. Tell them how you feel." James told him with his psychological knowledge. "I mean, it's not like they're gonna attack you or anything."

Then right on cue, his eyes went wide when he was suddenly captured in a green net, making him shout in surprise. Spike watched as he got dragged away by his own mother, Jackie Fenton, who was reeling the net towards her behind a bush.

"I've got him! And the Fenton Grappler is working like a charm!" Jackie said to her husband as she continued to reel in her son.

"I don't understand. If James is a ghost, why isn't he phased through the net?" Matt wondered out loud in oblivious confusion.

"Because I am _not_ a GHOST!" James exclaimed as he threw the net off of himself and glared at his ghost-obsessive parents, who have been attacking him all because they thought that he was a ghost. "You've ambushed me, suffocated me smoke, and worse, I was pulled away from Spike before he had his breakthrough! What do you have to say for yourselves?!"

His mother only remained silent until she suddenly pulled out the Fenton Thermos and aimed it at her son. "Eat hot Fenton Thermos, ghost pal!" She shouted, but nothing but a spark flashed from it. James looked surprised at the thermos before he glared back at his parents again. Jackie looked at the device with scrutiny as she shook it. "Hmm, darn thing still doesn't work."

Back at the fight, an alarmed Dani looked up at the Lunch Lady, who was still in her ginormous meat form as she gave out a ferocious roar. She attempted to punch Dani, but she quickly flew out of the way as she dodged it, she then tried to slap the ghost girl out of the air, and then tried to uppercut while Dani avoided each one of her blows. She flew right behind her and kicked the monster hard on the back of her head, sending her splatting onto the ground.

"She really _is_ getting better." Tina admitted to Sam.

Dani smiled down at her friends, but her smile quickly dropped when she glanced back to the ghost. She saw a meaty fist heading straight for her before she got punched when she got sent flying straight up high into the air.

"I sure hope she can take a punch!" Sam said verbally as he ran a few feet, watching with worry in his eyes.

Dani flew straight upward towards a passenger plane above her. "There's your water, sir!" The flight attendant said to a businessman.

Their eyes went wide when Dani suddenly phased through the floor and through the ceiling of the plane right between them. They continued to watch her fly through the plane again while she grabbed the water cup from the passenger.

"Thanks!" She shouted as she disappeared while the man and attendant remained silent with stunned eyes.

Dani splashed the water onto her face before she tossed it aside as she charged straight towards the meat monster ghost.

Back with the Fentons, Jackie and Matt stared at James, who was still glaring irritatedly at them with his arms crossed. Jackie suddenly smiled before she glanced at the thermos. "I, Jackie Fenton, from this day forth, do hereby turn my back on ghosts…" She said while, from several feet away, Dani slammed right into the ghost, sending meat everywhere and caused an explosion, which her family oddly didn't even notice.

In a large crater as meat rained down to the ground, Dani pulled herself out from the crater that she created weakly from her impact. "Oh dear, what a mess. Are you okay?" The Lunch Lady asked the ghost girl politely.

Dani finally pulled herself out of the crater and rubbed her arm a little bit. "Yeah, I think so." She said.

She remained silent until she became angry again. "TOUGH! BECAUSE YOU BEING OKAY IS _NOT_ PART OF MY BALANCED DIET OF DOOM!"

Meat suddenly poured out of the crater into five piles around Dani, and they formed into five little meat monsters. She flew up as the meat monsters jumped right at her while she thrusted her foot out as she did a flying swing-kick that sliced through all of them and they exploded into pieces, before she sliced her foot on the ground as she got into a dramatic pose. Dani's smile dropped when she glanced upward and all of the meat monsters formed themselves again.

"Wasn't expecting that." Dani said before white rings appeared and changed her back into her human form, making her look down at herself in surprise. "Or that."

The meat monsters then all grabbed her while she tried to fight them off, but they kept hold when they flew her straight to the air. They dangled her upside down as she shouted with a trembling yell.

"...And this thermos can't trap ghosts, because ghosts don't exist." Jackie finished miserably as she tossed the thermos away.

While Dani was still being dangled by the meat monsters, the thermos suddenly whacked her in the face and she caught it in her hands. "The Fenton Thermos! But how am I going to get it to work?" She asked herself before the meat monsters suddenly released her as they hurtled her directly towards the ground. Dani shrieked loudly while she plummeted straight towards the ground. "Change back! CHANGE BACK!"

She clenched her eyes tightly while she concentrated hard before light suddenly flashed and she changed back to her ghost form as she smiled. The meat monsters looked surprised by this at first before they turned furious and then they all dove after her.

"Thanks for the thermos!" Dani shouted as she phased between her family until she was out of sight while they all watched.

"HA! Ghost kid! I was right!" Jackie shouted happily, and then did a singsong voice in her son's face. "~You were wrong, ghosts exist!~ Haha! I've never doubted for a second!"

She continued to laugh in triumph while James didn't look too pleased by this, until a large amount of meat suddenly crashed right on top of the three of them as they all yelped in surprise.

Dani phased through the ground and in front of the Lunch Lady with the Fenton Thermos in her hand. "NO! Soup's not on today's menu!" The Lunch Lady shouted angrily to the ghost girl.

"I'm changing the menu! _Permanently_!" Dani said as she grabbed the top of the thermos and squeaked in a small voice with plead. "Please work." She uncapped the top effort she aimed the ghost-sucking device straight at the Lunch Lady. "I HOPE I'M RIGHT!"

She concentrated as blue aura surrounded her body while she transferred her ghost energy into the device to power up the thermos. The device began to charge up until it suddenly released a stream of blue energy from the opening, knocking Dani backwards a little. It shot straight towards the now surprised Lunch Lady ghost and trapped her in its stream.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She yelled as she struggled against the raw stream of energy, but she continued to scream until she got completely sucked into the thermos device.

Dani, now in her human form when she used most of her energy to charge up the thermos, quickly recapped the recapped as she breathed a few times before she smiled that she actually won her first major ghost battle. She turned around and saw her friends crawling out of a protest balloon before she walked over to them to help them out.

"What happened? Where's the ghost?" Sam asked with wide eyes.

Dani held up the thermos while she smiled at it. "Let's just say my parents have their moments." She replied.

Her eyes went wide when she heard faint beeping as she quickly hid the thermos device behind her back. " _Ghost directly ahead._ " The Fenton Finder said as Jackie and Matt, now covered in meat, walked up to their daughter as the satellite device tracked them to Dani. " _You would have to be some sort of moron to not notice the ghost directly ahead_."

Dani gave her parents a weak smile while they stared down at their daughter suspiciously. "Oh, sorry, Mom, you just missed her." Dani pointed her thumb behind her.

"We've got a runner!" Jackie shouted before she and her husband ran to where their youngest daughter directed them to.

Meanwhile, James had his arms crossed and looked very displeased that his parents have gone back to hunting ghosts even when they were just about to admit that ghosts didn't even exist. "Great, back to square one." He mumbled bitterly as he stormed away.

"So...you're not going to tell 'em?" Tina asked Dani.

Dani shrugged as she smiled reassuringly. "Nah, I think I might've finally figured out what these powers are for. They make me-" She began until a hand suddenly grabbed her by the shoulder, making her eyes go wide.

She glanced behind her and grimaced at her antagonistic teacher and vice principal, Mr. Lancer. "...In a world of trouble." He said dangerously calmly as he glared down at his least favorite student.

At nighttime outside at Casper High, Lancer has forced Dani and her friends to clean up the mess from the protests and the ghost fight, as punishment for both beginning the protests, and for Dani and Tina escaping punishment from the other day when they began that food fight from earlier as a diversion.

" _Manson! Pick up that T-bone_!" Lancer ordered Sam through his megaphone.

"With my hands?" Sam asked him in disgust.

" _Foley! Pick up that turfwich_!"

"With my hands?" Tina asked, sounding equally as disgusted as she held a grass on a bun by its corner with her index finger and thumb.

Lancer looked pleased and took a bite out of a chicken leg before he turned around and walked away. He left his troublemaking students responsible for their punishments, under the supervision of Daphne Baxter.

As Dani broomed the meat on the ground miserably, Daphne looked very pleased at her favorite bullying victim's misfortune while she leaned on the garbage bin, where the meat has been collected, before she began to snicker rudely. Dani glared at the cheerleader in annoyance before she walked up to the side of the bin, placed her hand on the edge, and it glowed blue as she made the entire garbage bin intangible. It then dumped all its contents all over Daphne, who yelped in surprise as she got buried underneath a huge pile of meat before the bin returned to normal.

Daphne popped her head out from under the meat pile, trapped inside the contents. "Fenton! A little help?" She pleaded out loud as she struggled a little.

"Whatever you say, Daph...whatever you say." Dani said, looking pleased with her free hand on her hip. She looked out and smiled as her eyes glowed green when she narrowed them.

After she finally defeated the Lunch Lady, Dani began to feel confident that she was given these ghost powers for a reason: to protect her entire town of Amity Park, now that ghosts were starting to become a real threat to her hometown and she knew that she was the only one who can stop them from harming the world. This was just the first step for Dani and her friends, since they were about to journey through a never-ending adventure together full of action, fighting ghosts, life lessons, and lots of mysteries about the paranormal world of the unknown.


	2. Parental Bonding

**Season 1 Episode 2**

Parental Bonding

"In Sensational Dragon-Vision"

Inside the Fenton Works lab one morning, Jackie Fenton was wearing a fishing vest, hat and soda cap while she sipped from the tubes before she casted her blue glowing fishing rod into the active Fenton Ghost Portal. After about a week ago during the whole Lunch Lady incident, Jackie once discovered that ghosts really did exist and was now determined more than ever to hunt one down, even though she had no idea that her very first ghost she saw was actually her own daughter, Dani Fenton.

Speaking of Dani, she arrived downstairs into the lab before she jogged up to her mother while she dropped her backpack to the floor.

"Hey, Mom, what cha doing?" She asked.

"Dani, keep it down, you'll scare away the ghosts!" Jackie said as she pointed at her new fishing rod. "It's the Fenton Ghost Fisher, I'm fishing for ghosts." She reeled in the rod and tugged on the blue glowing string, showing how strong and sturdy it really was. "Check out this line. Coated with a special high test ectoplasma-ressen that ghosts can't break. Now, quiet...don't wanna spook 'em." She casted her fishing line into the portal again, until her stomach suddenly growled from her drinking too much soda. "Oh, hehe, I keep forgetting that I need to cut out from the soda." Jackie handed her youngest daughter the rod while she stared at it in confusion. "Hang on to this real quick, I need to use the Fenton Can."

She ran up the stairs to find the bathroom, leaving Dani alone in the lab for a while.

Just after her mother left, Dani's eyes went wide when the fishing line suddenly began pulling inward towards the portal like something has nibbled onto it. Dani's ghost sense went off as she gasped, alerting her that there was a ghost coming out.

"Oh crud!" She exclaimed nervously.

She tried to pull hard on the rod until it suddenly snapped loose. Two giant clawed hands emerged and slammed on the floor while smoke bellowed on the floor. Then a huge, blue dragon ghost entered the lab with the fishing line in its jaw. It roared while it released the hook and it snapped on Dani's forehead a little as she glanced around nervously.

"I WANT TO GO!" It bellowed at the black-haired girl, making Dani run away as she yelped. The dragon followed her while it fully exited the portal. It grabbed her with its clawed hands and lifted her to the air. "I HAVE TO GO!" Its roaring voice made Dani's hair flutter from the wind.

"You'll have to stand in line behind my mom. In the meantime…" Dani said as she narrowed her eyes determinedly. She changed into her ghost form before she turned herself into blue mist and escaped from the ghost dragon's clutches.

It looked surprised at first, until it glared again as it tried to swipe its claws at the ghost girl, but she dodged its every blow it threw at her. It then breathed a stream of green fire at her, but she hovered aside before she charged up to it and punched it dead on. While the dragon flew across the lab, its golden amulet flew off of its neck and unknowingly landed inside of Dani's backpack.

The dragon looked disoriented when it began to glow. Dani watched as the dragon ghost shrunk into an innocent-looking ghost man, who wore medieval peasant-like clothing before he descended on the floor by his fours.

Dani stared down at him in awe silence. "All I wanted was to go to the princess's costume ball, and my horrid daddy won't let MEEEEE!" He cried in a British accent before he sucked himself back into the portal while his scream echoed. Dani landed on the floor and stared at the portal when it briefly flashed brightly.

"If that dragon suit's his idea of a costume, I'm on daddy's side." Dani said to herself before she changed back to human form and rubbed her head. "Phew, man, that's a relief.""

Right on cue, Jackie returned with two cans of soda in her hands, just missing the whole ghost fight. "I'll tell you what a relief is!" She said, until she made a look like she just forgot something when she handed the sodas to Dani. "Darn, I almost forgot!"

She ran back out the lab and a toilet being flushed was heard, confusing her daughter a little.

* * *

Theme Song:

(She's a phantom)

(Dani Phantom, Phantom, Phantom)

Young Dani Fenton, she was just fourteen  
When her parents built a very strange machine  
Designed to view a world unseen

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)

When it didn't work, her folks, they just quit  
Then Dani took a look inside of it  
There was a great, big flash, and everything changed  
Her molecules got all rearranged

(Phantom, Phantom)

When she first woke up, she realized she had snow white hair, and glowing green eyes  
She could walk through walls, disappear, and fly  
She was much more unique than the other gals  
And it was then that she knew what she had to do  
She had to stop all the ghost that were coming through  
She's there to fight, for me and you!

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's _Dani Phantom_ )

* * *

Outside Casper High that morning, the students were all very excited for the school dance happening tomorrow night since most of them have found dates, but for Tina Foley, she was waiting outside the doors while she tried to look for a boy to go out with to the freshmen dance. Even though Tina confidently considered herself as a gentleman's lady, she was still part of the invisible clique, so most (to almost all) of the boys would constantly reject her, and that morning was a good example.

Tina smiled brightly when a boy walked out of the school. "No." A boy said rudely as he continued outside, making her smile drop.

She smiled again when another boy came. "Keep dreaming." Another said boringly while he walked outside.

Tina looked frustrated, even another boy exited the school, and she didn't even say anything to him. "No."

"Are you all kidding me right now, doesn't _anyone_ want to ask me?!" Tina exclaimed as she stomped her foot.

She then just gave up when she slumped next to her friends with her hands under her chin at a picnic table. Sam ate his salad and Dani ate her sandwich, but Tina didn't have anything since most of the boys were just rejecting her rudely.

"Strike three, Tin?" Dani chuckled smugly.

"Try strike three- _thousand_."

"I don't see what the big deal is about going to some stupid dance. I don't need to go to some dance to know that I'm special, I…" Sam said, but faltered when he noticed that Dani and Tina weren't really paying any attention to him. They were staring out lovingly in one direction, much to his annoyed confusion as he frowned at them. "What?"

"Paul Sanchez…" They mused in unison.

They were staring at a handsome Hispanic prep boy with short brown hair with a lock hanging over one of his teal eyes. He wore a white shirt with a magenta-pink jacket over it, blue skinny jeans, and magenta sneakers. As he walked down the sidewalk in the courtyard, the girls all either sighed, fawned, and/or fainted at the sight of him, and even hugging each other as they gave Paul a cheeky grin, revealing that he was the most popular and most handsome boy at school.

"Paul Sanchez…" Dani and Tina laced their hands with each other as they stared in love at him.

Dani has had a major crush on Paul ever since she began her freshman year. However, she hasn't had the guts to even talk to him yet since he was popular and she knew that she was unpopular in the invisible outcast side, whether she would admit it or not.

Sam, however, looked more annoyed as he scowled in his direction. "Oh please, Paul Sanchez? Boys like him are a dime a dozen." He said as he frowned at Paul in disdain. Apparently, he didn't really like Paul, because of the fact that he was a social prep who cared for nothing more than his own looks and popularity.

Dani and Tina began digging through their pockets as they pulled out some dimes. "How much change you got?" Dani asked Tina.

Sam laughed bitterly and sarcastically. "Very funny! Remember, you can't judge a book by its cover."

"Well, there's only one way to find out." Tina said as she and Dani sat back down before Tina pointed encouragingly at Paul. "Go on, Dani, go to that library and check out that book." Paul leaned against a tree as he pulled out his yogurt near the trio.

"I can't, Tina. I become a motor-mouth when I try to talk to cute boys." Dani said miserably as she looked down with her arms cross on the table.

Sam's eyes went wide and then frowned when she practically admitted that she gets shy around _cute_ boys. "Oh, and you have absolutely _no_ problems talking to me." He said while he narrowed his eyes at her, somewhat offended.

Dani realized what she has just said when her eyes went wide. "Oh, no, Sam, I didn't mean-"

"Skip it, go give your mouth a fresh jumpstart." Sam pulled Dani out of her seat and then he shoved her carelessly up to Paul.

Dani stared at Paul, who didn't notice her yet as he stirred up his yogurt. Dani took a deep breath as she brushed her bangs back while they fell over her face again.

"Um...hey." She said as she blushed bashfully with her hands laced, catching his attention when he glanced at her only briefly.

"Hey. What clique are you with?" Paul said somewhat carelessly in a Hispanic accent as he looked down at his yogurt and continued to stir it.

Dani giggled nervously as she leaned her elbow on the tree. "Um...well, I'm...why do you ask?" Her arm suddenly became intangible and it phased through the tree, making her cheek hit the trunk of the tree while she grunted from impact. She quickly pulled her arm back out, turned it solid before Paul could even notice, and flexed her fingers as she held onto her wrist.

Paul rolled his eyes. "Please, don't say you've suddenly fallen for me, that line is so last semester." He took a bite out of his yogurt as he stared at Dani.

"Yeah, I-I mean, no, that's not it-uh…" She stuttered as Paul stared at her skeptically while he remained silent. "I'm Dani."

Then her foot suddenly became intangible, making her eyes go wide before she yelped and fell onto the grass and with a grunt. All of the students at the courtyard all laughed hysterically at her while both of her friends looked concerned for Dani when Sam covered his mouth with wide eyes. Paul laughed along with the students with his arms crossed, looking amused by this as he looked down at the humiliated unpopular girl.

"A lady would generally bow and the man would kiss her hand, but I'll give you points for originality." He chuckled with a grin.

Sam narrowed his eyes when Paul just practically mocked Dani like that. He walked up to Dani and helped her up while she looked down at the ground in embarrassment as she rubbed her arm sheepishly.

"Kudos, Dani, you just set an all-time speed record for drowning in the shallow end of the gene pool." Sam said as he scolded his signature unemotional-like eyes at the Hispanic social preppy boy.

Paul looked surprised as he eyeball glanced around at what the goth boy just called him before he scowled at him offendedly. "Oh no! You did not just call me _shallow_ , did you?!"

Sam crossed his arms while he stared at him. "If by shallow, you mean can I step on a puddle of you and not get my feet wet?" He then gave him a small grin. "Then...yeah."

"Shallow? I'm not shallow!" Sam only remained silent when he rolled his eyes. He then walked away while he ushered an embarrassed Dani close to him. Paul then went deep into his thoughts when he smirked coldly with an idea. "On the other hand, I'm not so deep, that I could lure a girl away from a goth geek. And I will…"

Inside the hallway of Casper High, Dani dug through her locker while Tina leaned next to her. She was still pretty embarrassed by what just happened that morning when her powers made her look like a total fool in front of her all-time crush.

"Thanks to you, I now know how to win a man's heart: a firm stance." Tina said with a sense of humor probably to cheer her best friend up.

It didn't really work since Dani sighed miserably as she faced her best friend. "Okay, I'll admit, I also lose control when I talk to boys, but totally _blew it_ yesterday. I mean, Paul probably doesn't even want to talk to me!"

"Hey, Dani!" Paul's voice said. They both turned around in surprise when they saw the Hispanic boy standing there a few feet away from them as he smiled at Dani warmly. All of the girls in the hallway sighed heavenly at the sight of him as they fawned at his good looks.

"...or not." Dani smiled brightly before she leaned close to Tina. "Hey Tina…"

"I get it, I'm out!" She sprinted away, but briefly came back to give her a wink and a thumbs up. "Good luck." And she finally sprinted away again, leaving her best friend alone to talk to her major crush.

Paul approached up to her while Dani gave him a cheek grin and tensed her shoulders with her hands laced close to her chest. "Hey, Dani. I was wondering if you'd like to-" He began, until Daphne Baxter suddenly appeared as she shoved Dani into her locker, surprising Paul when his eyes went wide while Dani yelped.

"Meet me? Who else doesn't?" Daphne asked casually as she closed the locker and stared flirtatiously at the surprised prep boy. Paul blinked at her in confusion and looked kind of unimpressed by this cheerleader before Dani phased out of her locker invisibly, and glared angrily at her arch-rival. "Daphne Baxter, but friends here call me Daph." Daph ignored Paul's glare as Dani placed her hands on her rival's back to make her fall through the locker she was leaning her hand on. However, her hands only phased into her body, surprising Dani when her eyes went wide before she suddenly got sucked into Daph's body while she spoke. "Captain of the cheerleading squad, all-star basketball player, I'm also-"

She suddenly froze and her smile dropped when her eyes opened, revealing now to be glowing green. She stared out like she was in a trace until she looked down at herself in confusion. "In Daph's body?" She said in Dani's voice.

"Excuse me?" Paul asked.

Dani stared down at Daph's hands as she realized that she was completely taking over her rival's body and even her actions. "Right, of course!" She noticed that Paul was staring at her oddly, so she decided to make Daph look like a freak. "I'm also president of the Casper High Geek Club, and I have every fingernail I've ever clipped. Wanna see 'em?"

Paul scolded at her in disgust. "No."

"Oh, then you should get to know Dani Fenton. She doesn't scratch her dad's back every night like I do." Dani then made Daph grab Paul and twisted him around as she grabbed his shoulders.

He walked away backwards in disgust as he glared at her. "Eww! Get lost, freak!"

Dani flew out of Daph's body while she smiled at the cheerleader before she phased back into her locker. Daph stood back up to her feet, looking a little disoriented and confused as she rubbed her head, dizzy from Dani controlling her.

"Why do I suddenly feel like scratching my father's back?" She asked herself in confusion as she walked away and rubbed her headache. The cheerleader captain has apparently became slightly influenced by what Dani said while she was being controlled.

Paul scowled at where the cheerleader left before he smiled as he opened the locker door. Dani smiled at him until she tumbled out of the locker with a yelp and landed on the floor as a golden amulet fell out of her backpack.

Paul chuckled as he kneeled before her with a smile while she glanced at him and smiled a little. "We have to stop meeting like this." He said, until he noticed the amulet on the floor when his eyes went wide. "Oh my gosh, what's that?" He picked it up and examined it in amazement.

"That?" Dani asked, looking confused by how that amulet ended up in her backpack. "Uh, well, it's a-a…" Dani hid her confusion with a smile. "Do you like it?"

"It's incredible!"

"Hey, that's great!" Dani stood back up to her feet as did Paul. "Cause...I got it...for you." Though she sounded a little unsure about herself, since she has never seen that amulet before as she shrugged her shoulders.

Paul smiled brightly. "Really?"

"Yeah, it's just that...if I didn't have enough courage to go with you to the dance, I thought I would buy you a gift. And that's what it would've been, it's for you." Dani felt her foot beginning to turn intangible from her nervousness, but she quickly grabbed her leg and lifted it up as she tried to keep her power under control. "Whether you'd go with me or not."

"Well...you are kind of cute, even if you are a little clumsy. I'd love to take you with me." He tied the amulet around his neck as Dani smiled at his acceptance. He then walked away as his eyes glowed green, unknowingly to either himself or Dani.

Dani's smile faded as she made a troubled look. "What am I doing? That doesn't belong to me, it could be my dad's...or my brother's."

Paul waved to Dani as he disappeared behind the corner. "Bye, Dani, see you!"

Dani smile then returned. "...Or I could worry about that later, because he said 'yes'! Woohoo!"

Unfortunately, her happiness was cut short when she tripped to the floor again as she yelped and landed with a thud and a grunt. She growled to herself in frustration before a shadow loomed over her. She looked up and saw Mr. Lancer towering over her with a glare.

"On the floor again, Ms. Fenton?" He said as his least favorite student stood back up and stood still before him. "Third time this week I caught you...how do you kids say it?" He read on his book saying 'How to be hip for unhips'. "'Dropping to the floor'. I guess it's time I sewed your mother for a parent-teacher conference."

He then gave Dani a slip form as she stared at it in disbelief. "Oh man, not my mom…"

"Make sure she's not late." With that happy note, Lancer walked off, leaving Dani to slump in disappointment.

Later on at the Fenton Works lab after school, Jackie was still trying to fish for some ghosts with the Fenton Fisher. Dani stood beside her as well while she tried to find the right words on how to tell her mother she had to go to a parent-teacher conference.

"Catch anything, Mom?" Dani asked.

"Kid, I couldn't catch a coal." Jackie said as she rested her cheek on her hand in boredom. "I've been sitting here all day without a single bite!"

Dani looked at her paper slip. "Uh-"

"I'm so frustrated, I wanna take out my rage on the first person who gives me bad news. Anyway, you wanted to tell me something?"

"Well, sort of...Mr. Lancer…"

"Mr. Lancer what?" Jackie asked in suspicion as she narrowed her eyes at her daughter. "Is this bad news?" Dani quickly hid the paper slip behind her back as she smiled nervously, thinking her mother would kill her if she told her that Jackie had to talk to her teacher.

"Mr. Lancer…" She suddenly got an idea as she smiled to herself. She turned herself intangible while her mother wasn't looking and she flew straight into her body as she smiled. "Wants to have a word with us!" She was really getting the hang of this new power she has recently discovered, even though she still didn't know what it was called yet.

At Casper High in Lancer's office, Dani (in her mother's body) was present with her teacher while she tried to act natural. "Thank you for coming here to discuss your daughter's schooling, Mrs. Fenton." Lancer said politely with a smile.

"Well, sure!" Dani said through her mother while she tried to sound like Jackie as best as she could. "I'm a parent, and that's what parents do...uh, right?"

"Well, she's had a few incidences with her…falling most of the time…"

"Has she been tripping and falling again? Poor Danielle. She studies so hard, she forgets to sleep. I know these things because I'm her mom, and not her!"

Lancer thought to himself for a moment while Dani leaned on the desk and waited patiently for an answer with a wide, anticipated smile. "Hmm...that would explain things."

"It worked? I-I-I mean, uh, of course you understand! No wonder your Dani's favorite teacher!"

Lancer cocked an eyebrow. "I am?"

"We, Fentons, consider teachers to be underpaid and underappreciated." Dani smiled largely with her mother's smile.

Lancer smiled a little by her little talk. "I like your style, Mrs. Fenton. In fact, I would like you to chaperone the upcoming school dance."

This took Dani by surprise when her eyes went wide with confusion and uncertainty. "Chaperone?...Well, I'm not sure."

"I am. See you Friday, or as the kids say: 'Catch you later, G'!"

Jackie's face grimaced in somewhat stress.

* * *

The next day at the Amity Park Mall that afternoon, Dani and her friends were all pigging out at the 'Time 2 Grub Food Court' for dinner. Dani has just finished explaining to her friends that their teacher has invited Jackie to chaperone the school dance. However, she won't even remember anything since Dani was controlling her the whole entire time. Dani even explained to them that she has discovered that she had another new ghost power: the ability to completely control people by simply phasing into their bodies and control all of their actions.

Tina looked at a boy, but he merely walked away rudely while he ignored her like she wasn't even there.

"So your mom's going to chaperone the dance?" Sam clarified Dani as he played with his salad.

"Yeah, but she doesn't know she's going to chaperone, because she doesn't remember that _I_ made her say yes!" Dani said in frustration before she rested her cheek on her knuckle.

"Let me get this straight: you can just walk into people and take over their bodies from the inside?" Tina asked, sounding a little interested by this new power of hers.

"Yeah, pretty much." Dani didn't really know why she was so interested.

Tina spotted a boy near their table while he read off a book before she smiled at Dani mischievously. "Hey Dani, if you could control a boy for just about two minutes…"

Dani finally understood what she talking about as she waved it aside and frowned a little. "Forget it. You can get your own date for the dance like I did."

"Does she have to be a klutz _and_ act like a dweep...or with either one do?" Sam asked Tina rhetorically as he grinned cleverly. Dani glanced up at him in confusion while she cocked an eyebrow and chewed on her burger.

Meanwhile, at a boy's clothing shop, Paul searched around until he saw the sales of Flee Dye Jackets at the end of the shop. He gasped in excitement with a smile before he began to shuffle around a pile of jackets.

"I just got to have one of these! They so rare!" He said to himself before he held one up. He then turned around and saw other men wearing the jackets in different colors. "Señor!" He called a manager to him as he walked up to him. "Do you have this in a size medium?"

"Sorry, we just sold our last medium Zippy-Up Flee Dye Jacket to someone else." He said a little cheerfully.

"Will you be getting anymore soon?" Paul crunched the jacket as he gave him a hopefully and desperate look on his face.

"The Zippy-Up Flee Dye Jacket franchise has been discontinued, and if you haven't already got one, you doomed to be a total social outcast in five or more than sixteen weeks. Sorry."

That made the social prep boy explode with absolute anger and rage when he glared murderously at the employee. "SIXTEEN WEEKS?!" Paul ripped up the jacket he was holding in half before amulet he got from Dani the other day suddenly began to glow. His skin turned blue, his eyes glowed solid red, and then he grew into the same dragon ghost Dani once fought in her parents' lab the other morning.

"WANT FLEE DYE JACK!" He growled angrily to the heavens before he blew green fire at the jackets, burning them to ashes. All of the customers and employees in the store ran away for their lives and screamed in fear as Paul began to go on a chaotic rampage.

Back with the trio in the food court, they all continued talking about the school dance, but Sam was the only one who wasn't really interested in going, unlike Dani and Tina.

"Honestly, guys, I glad I'm not going to the stupid dance, saves me from wearing the lame tuxedo my parents bought me." Sam said to both of his best friends before he chuckled nervously.

"So no one's asked you, huh?" Tina guessed as she grinned cleverly at her Gothic friend.

"Maybe if I was as handsome as Paul Sanchez." Sam glared at the mention of his name with a tone of disdain.

"Why are you down on him?" Dani asked, not really getting why Sam seemed to hate Paul so much. "So he's handsome, it's not a crime."

Sam gave her a skeptic eyebrow. "Looks are deceiving, Dani."

Then they noticed that the customers at the food court all began to scream and run away from something. Dani's ghost sense went off, signaling that a ghost was attacking the mall.

"Ghost time." Tina said before she held up Dani's fries. "Can I finish your fries?"

Dani ran a few feet away from her table before white rings appeared at her waist and intersected her, changing her into her ghost form. She flew towards the chaos and hovered in front of the same blue dragon ghost she once fought before a couple days. Of course, Dani was completely unaware that the ghost dragon was actually Paul Sanchez himself.

"Say, haven't we met somewhere?" She asked it rhetorically. The dragon only roared, making Dani alarmed when it blew a stream of fire, which Dani easily dodged. "Let's try this again. Hi, I'm Dani Phantom, and you are?" The dragon ghost only roared again before it whacked her with his tail, sending her flying while she shrieked and she crashed into the 'Weenie on a Skewer' kitchen and demolished the roaster machine. She sat up while she rubbed her head before she frowned in somewhat annoyance. "Testy, got it." The dragon blew more fire at her, but she recovered quickly as she flew away just in time. "Sorry, dude, but I think you got the wrong weenie!"

Dani charged at the dragon while she slammed onto him by his underbelly and shoved him across the mall with her super strength. The dragon managed to grab her before he slammed and pinned her to the ground hard.

"MUST HAVE JACK!" The dragon growled angrily.

Dani smiled sarcastically at what he just shouted. "Jack? Oh, good idea! Coffee can make you a bit jittery. Better yet…" She then phased through the floor, and the dragon looked at his hands in surprise and confusion. Dani suddenly phased right back through the floor with her fist ready. "Have some PUNCH!" She uppercutted the ghost dragon straight at the jaw.

As a boy walked in the mall while he was minding his own business, he suddenly noticed that the dragon ghost falling straight towards him. He screamed loudly in terror and bolted away, leaving his bag behind just before the dragon slammed his head on the ground. His amulet fell out when he impacted the floor and fell into the bag before the dragon slowly shrunk and shifted back into Paul. The prep boy looked disoriented as he rubbed his head as he got to his knees, not really remembering anything about turning into a giant dragon ghost and going on a rampage.

"Whoa, what hit me?" He groaned to himself before he then noticed his amulet in a shopping bag. "Hey, my amulet." He tied it back around his neck, and then pulled something else from the bag, which was a Flee Dye Jacket he always wanted. "Hey, my Flee Dye Jacket! They must have had it in my size! I guess good things happen when you maintain a positive attitude."

Dani phased through the floor near her friends. "Dani, are you okay?" Sam asked in concern as she changed back into her human form.

"Fine, but that's the second time I fought that dragon, we need to investigate." Dani said as she frowned in suspicion before she glanced at her friends. "How are you guys?"

"Great, if you don't count me still being dateless to the dance." Tina said with a somewhat miserable look, still feeling hopeless before she pulled out her PDA and scrolled through every boy who has rejected her. "Shawn, no…Derek, no. I've hit every boy in school, except…" She turned her head and grinned when she saw an African-American boy walk up to her. He had curly black hair, green eyes, a yellow tank top with a v-neck, yellow wristbands, dirty orange sweats with light orange ends rolled up above his ankles, and white tennis shoes and yellow socks. "...Vincent Gray."

"Hey, Sina, is it?" He asked carelessly.

"Tina...or Tin...or Tinaerno."

"Which ends with _no_." Tina eyes went wide at his rejection. "Which, by the way, is my answer, unless something happens in the next five minutes, it makes me dateless."

And then Asian cheerleader suddenly ran up to him with a bright look on her face. "You'll never guess what happened! Justin said he'd go to the dance with me, so you're dateless!" She said cheerfully, yet somewhat a little heartlessly before she ran off.

"...You're on."

Tina smiled brightly. "I'll take it!" Vincent only raised an eyebrow and walked away. Tina looked back at her friends, who were both looking proud that she has finally found herself a date for the dance, in triumph. "Some may call it a rebound, but I call it a 'yes'. I got a date! Whoo! And the stance is still firm."

Back at Fenton Works that night in the kitchen, Matt Fenton was helping Jackie with her purse while James leaned against the table and Dani got herself a glass of water.

"I don't understand why I have to bring this stupid thing." Jackie said, looking a little confused.

"Because it's Dani's first dance, Jackie. If we're going to chaperone this thing, we have to make sure we don't embarrassed her." Matt said to his wife.

"How would we embarrass her?"

"I think it's great when you guys do anything that doesn't have something to do with your sick obsession with ghosts!" James said a little happily, then frowned when he finished while Dani remained silent as her brother spoke.

Jackie still looked very confused. "Funny, I don't even remember volunteering to chaperone the dance. It was all a vague blur…"

James then turned his attention to his little sister, who was drinking her water, as he smiled cleverly. "By the way, Dani, just so you know, I'm on to your little _secret_."

Dani spat out her water in surprise and eyeball glanced around frantically. "Wha? W-what secret?" She asked nervously.

"The clumsiness, the nervousness...I can't believe I didn't figure it out before: you have a boyfriend!"

"It's a lie, I'm not a ghost!" Dani then realized what her older brother was actually talking about. She quickly covered up what she just blurted out when she smiled with a little chuckle. "Uh-I mean, he's not my boyfriend! I'm just going to the dance with him."

"That's great! I can meet him and talk to him about ghosts!" Her mother said proudly as she smiled.

"You better him know your family's insane now, Dani. If you marry him and he finds out later, that's attractant." James said as he smiled at her a little.

Dani sighed in frustration. "I better go get ready." She said as she walked out of the kitchen, through the living room, and up the stairs as she made her way to her room to get herself ready for the dance. "Okay, so I'm going to have to dance with Paul _and_ keep my mom from embarrassing me...I can handle that."

Later on that night of the dance, Sam was currently typing on his laptop in his dark and gloomy goth room. He was also on a video chat with Dani and Tina, who were getting ready for the dance in Dani's room.

Dani wore a long blue dress with a neck strap and a blue waist ribbon with a bow tied behind her, blue eye-shadow, and also wore blue pumps and a blue over-shoulder purse, and even removed her blue headband. Tina wore a yellow and orange dress with two shoulder straps, took off her red beanie, had one yellow glove on her left hand and wore an orange bracelet on her right hand, and an orange and yellow handbag.

"Hair brushed, makeup done, unbreakable ghost fishing rod tucked neatly away just in case." Dani listed off as she checked her eyes and picked up her mom's device, settled it into a cylinder, and tucked it inside her purse. She then looked back at her laptop. "What's taking so long with that dragon research, Sam?"

" _Alright, jeez!_ " Sam said in annoyance as he continued typing on his laptop. " _Here, I'm sending you the link._ "

The website on the dragon appeared on Dani's screen. "That's it!" She clicked on 'More Info' and read the website out loud as her friends listened. "'Medieval ghostly legend held that the cursed Amulet of Aragon can transform any wearer into dragon form under extreme emotional distress or anger'." Dani zoomed in on the image of the exact same amulet she has given Paul before by accident. "That's amulet I gave to Paul. It must've accidentally fallen into my backpack when I fought that dragon in my parents' lab." Dani's eyes went wide in realization. "Wait…you mean...I'm going on a date with a dragon?"

Sam gave her a clever and smug look as he grinned. " _Like I said, looks are deceiving, I'm sure you girls will have a wonderful evening_." And then he logged off from his video chat with his friends.

"...He really wants to go to the dance."

"But he said he didn't want to!" Tina pointed out.

"We're his best friends, we should've known."

"Well, there's nothing we can do about it now, right?" Dani thought about that for a moment and then she smiled with an idea. She gave Tina a mischievous look on her face when her eyes glowed green. Tina realized what she was thinking about as she frowned in disagreement. "No way, forget it. Absolutely not! No!"

A few minutes later, Tina knocked on a door to the Manson residence, and Sam answered the door and saw his friend. "Tina? What are you doing here? Where's Vincent?" Sam asked in confusion as he looked around.

"He kind of canceled on me." Tina said, but it was really Dani controlling her as her eyes were glowing green and talking in Dani's voice. Sam's eyes went wide, but luckily didn't recognize Dani's voice. "Do you think we could go together, you know, as friends?"

Sam smiled a little, but then looked a little hesitant. "Uh...I don't know...this is so last minute, and I do have...plans, and…"

"Well, I-I understand if you don't want to go."

Sam then smiled with excitement. "Okay, but only because you got dressed up, I'll go suit up into the dumb tux I wasn't going to wear!" He then slammed his door shut to go change himself into his tux.

Dani, in her ghost form, phased out of Tina's body as she smiled at her. "See ya!" She said to her friend before she flew away, leaving her to deal with Sam.

"That is so unfair!" Tina called after Dani as she frowned. "And as soon as Sam comes back, I'm gonna-" The door opened back up as Tina turned around and she faltered in surprise. She saw Sam in his black formal tuxedo, and his hair tied in a ponytail with his bangs and locks hanging over and beside his forehead and ears. She smiled admirably at him as she blinked a few times.

"Come on, we're gonna be late!" Sam said excitedly before he closed his door behind him and dragged Tina down the steps along with him.

Dani phased back into her house and changed back into her human form (in her formal dress) as she waited for Paul to arrive to pick her up, while at the same time try to find a way to get the cursed amulet off of him.

"Paul, about the amulet...it's a family heirloom and I need to get it back." Dani said to herself, trying to find the right words. She smiled a little until she slapped herself on the forehead and rested her head on the back of her hand as she looked up in thought. "No, that's stupid." She then heard the bell ring, catching her attention when her eyes went wide. She answered her door, revealing Paul wearing his gray tuxedo. Dani smiled brightly that he actually came to pick her up. "Paul, hey!"

"Come on, Dani." He said while Dani's eyes went wide on the cursed amulet around his neck, which didn't exactly go well with his formal clothing at all. "We're gonna be late."

"Right with ya there." Dani and Paul laced arms together before they walked down the steps and made their way to Casper High.

At the school gym, all the freshman students arrived at the dance in their formal dresses and tuxedos while most of them danced to the music and some chatted with each other.

"'Let's get down to our bad selves'!" Lancer said as he read from his book out loud, but most of the students looked annoyed by his terrible slang since they scowled at him. "'Yo, shake that thing'! 'Hey, G, you're my dog'!"

At the punch stand, Paul gave Dani a glass of punch as she gladly accepted it. "You look amazing, Paul." Dani said bashfully.

"And I'll admit, for an invisible, you look pretty noticeable." He complimented back.

Dani blushed when he sort of unknowingly referred to her secret, but then made a looked that she needed to focus at the situation at hand. "Paul...I was thinking, that amulet-"

"Isn't it amazing? I haven't taken it off since you gave it to me."

"Yeah, well...a-about that. See, I shouldn't have given it to you in the first place, because…" She then saw Sam talking with Tina as he looked over his shoulder and glanced at Dani. "...it belongs to Sam!" Paul then growled angrily like a dragon as his teeth became fangs and his green tongue licked the punch out. He then crushed the glass with his bare hand, making Dani flinch nervously when he nearly changed into a dragon. "Uh...but I-I want to make it up to ya!" Dani nervously gave him her glass while he glared at her. "I'll get ya something else...something...more special."

Dani then saw Mr. Lancer approaching her parents. "Mrs. Fenton, about our conversation the other day, concerning Dani…" He began. Jackie frowned at the teacher in confusion, making Dani panic as she gasped with wide eyes.

"Like punch! I'm gonna give you some special punch!" Dani ran from her date, and snuck up behind her mother. She turned intangible and quickly phased into her body, making her eyes glow green. "Yes, Dani, what a fine girl she is. Yes, as her mother, I get that all the time." She said through her mother.

"Jackie, you sound kind of strange." Matt said when he noticed the change of her voice.

"Oh, it must've been something I ate." She then saw the punch stand, but noticed that Paul wasn't there anymore since he probably walked off somewhere. "Hey, how about I give us some punch?" She began to run through some of the teens. "Excuse me! Excuse me! Adult coming through! I bath everyday!" She finally made it to her friends, Sam and Tina, with an urgent look. "Sam, Tina, we've got trouble."

"We had nothing to do with it, Mrs. Fenton, it was all Dani's idea!" Tina said nervously, not knowing she was actually talking to Dani directly.

"Tina, it's me, it's Dani!" She gave her friends a couple of walkie-talkies. "Sam, try to help me find Paul. Tina, keep an eye on my mom. If she starts talking to anyone, page me, got it?" With that, she walked off somewhere else.

"This dance gets better and better with every passing minute." Sam said before he ran off leaving Tina to run the other way.

In the other side of the dance, Sam saw Paul walking into the men's room and he gasped. "Dani, I've got him!" He said through his walkie-talkie.

"Stay on him, I'm on my way, and Sam, don't make him angry!" Dani said through Jackie with her walkie-talkie before she phased out of her mother, took the talkie, and flew away, leaving Jackie confused as she looked around.

Inside the men's room, Paul checked on his hair for any frizzes from his reflection until Sam entered the bathroom and smiled at him. "Hey, Paul...nice tux." Sam said.

"Yes, and it looks so good with _your_ amulet, don't you think?" Paul asked as he turned to him and smiled darkly at the Goth boy.

Sam stared at him with perplexity. "My amulet? That's not mi-" He suddenly paused when he got the picture that this could be the key to his advantage to get the cursed dragon amulet off of him. "...Right! See, my grandmother gave me that amulet, and-"

Paul only snapped at him darkly as he smiled cleverly at the goth boy. "Forget it, dork, I'm not giving up this trinket _or_ your little girlfriend, Dani."

Sam's eyes went wide in surprise when the prep boy actually thought that Dani was his girlfriend. "My girlfriend?" Sam laughed hysterically like he was joking around before he took a deep breath. "And they say handsome boys can't be funny. Dani is _not_ my girlfriend."

"She's not?"

"She's my _best_ friend, maybe that's why I've been so hard on you. I'm sorry I called you shallow. Dani's a very nice girl, and I guess unlike her, I just didn't have the spirit about wanting to get to know you better."

Paul, however, looked as though he was kind of disappointed to hear that Sam was just only Dani's best friend and nothing deeper. "What a bummer!" He looked down at the floor briefly before he smiled up at Sam carelessly. "I only agreed to go out with her, because I thought I was stealing her from you!" Sam's eyes went wide when the prep boy said that. "Here take your crummy amulet!" Paul tied the amulet around his neck while Sam continued to stare at him, still looking very baffled and confused with disbelief. "I'm going back out there to dump your dorky little friend." And with a heartless smile, he walked right past him.

Sam's confusion then began to rapidly rise into resentment and hatred when his fists trembled with absolute rage while he glared angrily at the prep boy. All this entire time, Paul has only agreed to go out with his best friend just to make him jealous and now he was gonna dump her like she was nothing but garbage. The amulet around his neck began to glow as his anger began to trigger it before his skin turned scaly blue, his eyes glowed a reptilian red, and his teeth turned to fangs

"SHALLOW LITTLE WARLOCK!" He growled in a deeper voice before he fully transformed into a dragon ghost and roared loudly straight at Paul. Paul froze his tracks in shock before he turned around and fainted at the sight of the ghost dragon.

Outside of the restrooms, Dani waited frantically for Sam to come back with the amulet off of Paul, but he has never even showed up yet. "Paul? Sam?" She asked frantically, but then she perked up with worry when she got a bad feeling that something terrible has happened.

She entered the men's room and witnessed the dragon ghost flying from a hole on the roof while he roared loudly. Dani narrowed her eyes as she changed into her ghost form before she flew after him and once she caught up with the dragon, she double-kicked him on the back, and sent him plummeting to the football fields with a boy in his hand.

She landed in front of the ghost dragon. "Take it easy, Paul, you don't want to hurt Sam…" Dani said, but faltered when she noticed that Paul was the one in the dragon's hand, unconscious. "Paul?" She glanced at the ghost dragon as it glared at her. "Sam?"

The dragon rose up to a tall stance with its claws in the air. "SHALLOW BOY!" He roared, and Dani knew there was only one person who called Paul 'shallow'.

"Yep, that's Sam." He breathed green fire at her and she quickly turned intangible as the fires torched the grass behind her and harmlessly through his ghost friend. She turned solid again as she looked back up at her out-of-control dragon friend. "Whoa, Sam, two words: breath mints."

She flew up into the air and snatched Paul from his hand, making him growl angrily. When she tried to fly away with Paul, she noticed that Sam was suddenly right in front of her as he whacked her with his tail. He sent her and Paul flying backwards across the fields while Dani quickly made them both intangible again.

"So, do you like cheerleaders?" Daph asked a guy behind the stadium some bleachers, until Dani crashed next to them with Paul in her arms. Daph and her date stared down with wide eyes at the ghost girl.

"Uh, sorry." Dani said as she smiled at them weakly. Sam suddenly lifted the entire grade of stadium bleachers with ease and roared loudly, making Daph and her date scream in terror before they ran away. Sam threw the bleachers several yards away as he continued to growl at his friend. "N-now, Sam, be reasonable!"

Dani's walkie-talkie then rung before she placed it toward her ear and answered it. " _Dani, Lancer's getting close to your mom!_ " Tina warned through her walkie-talkie, making Dani panic a little when her eyes went wide.

"I really hate to do this, Sam…" She flew behind him and grabbed him by his tail. She strained when she managed to lift him off the ground and began to spin him around with ease before she threw him hundreds of feet away as he roared. She then slouched when she remembered another problem at hand. "Oh man, Mom!" She quickly flew back to the school gym dance.

Back at the school dance, Jackie was walking around while she was just minding her own business until she noticed that Lancer was talking to her husband. "Hey!" She said in displeasement, as she frowned at the out-of-shape man skeptically. "Who the heck are you and why are you talking to my husband?"

"Jackie, this is Mr. Lancer, from the parent-teacher conference?" Matt said, looking a little confused just as much as Lancer was.

Dani phased through the floor and quickly took control of her mother again. "Right, right, I'm sorry, it's just in this light, I thought you were George Clooney. Isn't he sharp Dad…I mean, Matt?" Dani asked through her mother.

"Well…" Lancer said a little pleased with a chuckle. "Thank you."

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to dance with my husband. That's what we adults do: dance with our husbands." She dragged Matt to the dance floor and they began to dance to the music.

Matt sighed as he enjoyed dancing with his 'wife'. "Doesn't this bring back memories?" He asked Jackie, but really asked his own daughter.

"If by memories, you mean things you remember that I don't, then yes. Go ahead and remind me of stuff, I'll totally agree on remembering." Dani said, until she heard the crowd cheering for the adults, making it a perfect distraction when she quickly phased out of Jackie and flew away.

"What the heck...I mean, uh, thank you. Thank you all, on behalf of me, Jackie Fenton." She said to the crowd.

Back outside at the football stadium, Dragon-Sam recovered from Dani's little spin toss when he charged straight at her while she phased out of the building. He blew more fire at her as she quickly dodged every one of them.

"I hate to say this, but you throw fire like a girl!" Dani mocked out loud, making Sam glare darkly when he heard her shout that offensive insult. She brought out the cylinder and expanded it into her mother's Fenton Fisher. "The Fenton Fisher! It can capture ghosts _and_ dragon ghosts! Way to go, Mom!"

She casted the line at her friend's neck and he blew more fire at her as she flew around him while she avoided all of his fireballs in the process. She tie him up with his arms and wings completely wrapped by the unbreakable fishing line before she released the rod. Sam dropped from the air and crashed onto the ground while Dani flinched from his impact. Dani then landed next to him as she grabbed the cursed amulet and ripped it off his neck. Sam began to glow when he shrunk back into his normal self, not really remembering anything since he wasn't in control of himself.

"Sam, are you alright?" Dani wondered as she changed back to her human form and leaned down as she placed her hand on his back while he got onto his fours wearily.

"Wow...did I have fun at the dance?" He groaned as he rubbed his head.

Dani chuckled softly. "Well, let's just say you had a roaring time." That made Sam smile at her weakly at her little joke.

Back inside the gym, the students began leaving the dance after a long night of dancing and hanging out since they were all getting a little tired, which only left Dani, Tina, and Sam alone at the dance. Even Jackie and Matt returned home after that long night, but Dani promised them that she would be home soon.

"Girl, sorry your date didn't pan out. Where is Paul anyway?" Tina wondered out loud as they looked around the gym.

The trio found Paul leaning against the wall while Daph flirted with him. "So...do _you_ like cheerleaders?" She asked him. Paul looked more annoyed with his arms crossed since he was still apparently disgusted by what Dani made the cheerleader captain say to him about a day ago.

Sam was about to say something, but then smiled as he just brushed the subject aside since Paul wasn't the most important objective anymore. "Ah, who cares? Look, the DJ's still playing." He said as he pointed at the DJ still at the recorders, and then he turned back to Dani while he smiled somewhat warmly at her. "And I guess there's time for one last dance."

"Sure, I'd love to." Dani said with a smile before she gave Tina the cursed ghost dragon amulet that began this whole ghost dragon incident in the first place. "Keep an eye on this, will ya?"

Tina smiled warmly as she watched her two best friends dancing. Dani's hands were on Sam's shoulders and his hands were around her waist while they slow danced to the music while that both looked at each other's eyes.

"Promise me you won't fall to the ground _or_ step on my feet?" Sam said.

Dani smiled at him as she giggled a little. "I'll do my best." She said.

Tina continued watching her best friends dancing until she smiled brightly in realization. "Why didn't I see this before?" But then realized something else when she frowned in annoyance. "Wait a minute, I'm dateless again? What does a girl have to do to get hooked up around here?"

"Would you care to dance, milady?" The original ghostly owner of the amulet from before asked politely, making Tina jump a little in surprise.

Tina stared at the ghost nervously as she began fearing this ghost's presence. "On second thought, I don't need a date that badly!" The ghost held onto her hands and smiled at her warmly, making her freak out even more in fright when she called after her friends. "Hey, guys! Wait up! Can I cut in?!"


	3. One of a Kind

**Season 1 Episode 3**

One of a Kind

"Shocking!"

One night, in the Amity Park warehouse at the wharf, rats scurried around the floor, eating crumbs of food, and squeaked as they ran off to hide. Suddenly, various grunts and hitting was heard from the other side of a wall, as a short, chubby ghost screamed and phased through as he crashed at a pile of boxes.

Dani, who was currently in her ghost form, phased her head and fist through the wall, glaring with determination and she flew out completely before she became solid, just as the ghost did while he hovered back into the air. He appeared as a short, somewhat round man with blue skin and short black hair. He also wore gray overalls, a gray hat, light gray gloves, a light gray undershirt, and dark gray shoes. The ghost looked like some kind of delivery man.

"Beware!" He said as he waved his hands dramatically. "I am the Box Ghost! I have power over all containers, cardboard, and square!"

"Okay, can we hurry this up? I've got a test to study for." Dani said boringly as she crossed her arms.

"Study? There will no time to study." He then made several boxes float to the air with his telekinesis. "When you find yourself crushed underneath the forgotten possessions of…" He quickly glanced at one of the box's sticker addresses. "Elliott Kravits, of Arlington Heights, Illinois!"

The Box Ghost smirked as his eyes glowed and he hurled the boxes as several items flew out straight at Dani. She didn't seemed to be fazed by this since she merely turned intangible as the items passed harmlessly through her while they crashed to the wall behind her.

Dani sighed as she turned solid again and rolled her eyes in annoyance. "I don't have time for this. Hey, Tina, let's go!"

Her best friends, Sam Manson and Tina Foley, kicked the door off its hinges as they jumped into the fighting scene. Tina had the Fenton Thermos and Sam had a biology book in their hands. The Box Ghost gasped when he saw Tina spinning the ghost-sucking thermos on her finger.

"Goodnight, everybody!" Tina said out loud while she tossed it over her head and smiled before she aimed the thermos and activated it as a blue stream of energy emerged. Dani grabbed the ghost by his overalls and threw him into the stream as he screamed while he got completely sucked inside. Tina powered off the thermos and recapped it with a grin. "Perimeter secure."

"'Perimeter secure'?" Sam asked, sounding a little unimpressed as he cocked an eyebrow. "What are you, a navy SEAL?"

"Seals!" Dani said out loud as she landed beside her best friends. "Aquatic mammals that bark. They're canines, right?"

Sam examined his book with a dull look. "Wrong. That's zero for twenty-one."

"I'm no teacher, but I'm guessing that's an F." Tina said as she spun the thermos on top of her finger again.

Dani rolled her eyes and sighed before she hovered between both of her best friends. "Come on, guys! If you're going to be superhero sidekicks, you're going to need to be a little more focused." She said with her hands on her hips before she pointed at Sam. "You're supposed to help me study for the test tomorrow." She then pointed at Tina. "And you're supposed to be helping me catch ghost so I _have_ time to study!"

"What? They're all right here."

Tina spun the thermos on her finger again, but unfortunately she accidentally dropped it off of her finger and it slammed to the ground on the release button, freeing all the ghosts the trio captured all night. They all cackled evilly as they flew around the room and phased out of the warehouse while the Box Ghost laughed in triumph.

"Ha Ha! I am the Box Ghost! You cannot hold me in the confines of a cylindrical container!" He said to the trio before he phased through the wall and escaped from them.

There was a moment of stunned silence before Dani and Sam both glared at Tina for her big screw up. "That's weird. According to my schedule, we should be done catching ghosts by now." Tina said, breaking the silence as she checked on her PDA.

As Dani continued to glare at her tech-loving friend, she and her friends were all unaware that Dani was being spied on by a ghost with a robotic high-tech suit who had new interest in her while he watched through his red binoculars from his wrist. He had electric green eyes, electric green flaming hair and goatee, and jagged teeth. The 'skin' of his suit was an off-white and his arms have metal seams. He wore a black tank top and pants, a dark gray shoulder guard on his left shoulder, and a dark gray belt that slung across his chest. He also wore dark gray gauntlets that have technological features in the wrists, along with a gray utility belt that has a blue 'S' on the buckle. He wore gray boots with blue laces and a necklace with a white skull on it.

"Hmm…half-human/half-ghost. One of a kind." He said with a deep sinister voice before he removed his binoculars and smiled at the girl with somewhat hunger. "You'll make a fine addition to my collection." He turned to his cage of several ghosts cramped inside as they howled.

"Ha ha!" The Box Ghost laughed as he flew in front of the cage.

The hunter ghost didn't even look behind him. "Touch the box, and your pelt will adorn my fireplace."

The Box Ghost looked mildly afraid by this threat before he glanced at the cramped ghosts. "Beware!" And he quickly flew away.

The hunter ghost smirked largely as he looked through his binoculars again as he continued to stare at Dani with huge interest. In his mind, he planned on capturing her as one of his own since she was one of the most rarest species to ever exist on the phase of the earth: a human-ghost hybrid.

* * *

Theme Song:

(She's a phantom)

(Dani Phantom, Phantom, Phantom)

Young Dani Fenton, she was just fourteen  
When her parents built a very strange machine  
Designed to view a world unseen

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)

When it didn't work, her folks, they just quit  
Then Dani took a look inside of it  
There was a great, big flash, and everything changed  
Her molecules got all rearranged

(Phantom, Phantom)

When she first woke up, she realized she had snow white hair, and glowing green eyes  
She could walk through walls, disappear, and fly  
She was much more unique than the other gals  
And it was then that she knew what she had to do  
She had to stop all the ghost that were coming through  
She's there to fight, for me and you!

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's _Dani Phantom_ )

* * *

The next day at Fenton Works that morning, James Fenton came running into the kitchen with a cheerful look on his face while he held a magazine in his hands. "Oh my gosh, they said yes!" He exclaimed happily.

His father, Matt Fenton, was working on another ghost invention on the table while James' mother and younger sister, Jackie and Dani, were eating some of their breakfast cereals. All three of them froze what they were doing as they stared at James in confusion.

"Who said yes? The person you asked if you were a conceited snob?" Dani asked in a sarcastically excited way as she laced her hands close to her.

James frowned at his sarcastic little sister in annoyance. "No." He showed them the magazine again when his bright smile immediately returned. "Genius Magazine said yes! They got my letter and they want to put Dad on the cover!" James screamed loudly as he hugged the magazine close to his chest like it was the moment he has been waiting for his entire life.

Matt smiled slowly at his eldest son with a little interest. "Genius Magazine?" He asked.

"Genius Magazine?!" Jackie asked excitedly as she snatched the magazine from her eldest son's hand and examined it until she then frowned skeptically at her son. "Is it the model issue?"

James gave his mother a look as he rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Uh, Mom, Genius Magazine is _for_ men geniuses, _by_ men geniuses, and about _men_ geniuses!" He clarified to her like it should have been obvious with his hands on his waist.

"So it _is_ the model issue!" Dani pointed out with an understanding yet still sarcastic smile, until she frowned and recoiled in disgust. "Oh, gross! Dad's gonna be in a model issue?!"

"It's _not_ the model issue!" James took the magazine from his mother and frowned at both of his parents. "But it is the perfect magazine to show that I have normal parents, instead of a couple of ghost-hunting freaks!"

"They're not ghost-hunting freaks." Dani rolled her eyes as she leaned back on her seat and crossed her arms.

"Hey, Dani, speaking of ghost-hunting!" Jackie said as she snatched the invention Matt was working on and held it up. "Check out the latest in ghost-hunting technology, the Ghost Gabber! Genius Magazine has to be interested in this. It takes the mysterious sound the ghost makes and translates them into words you and I use everyday." She then held the translation invention close to her daughter's face. "Go ahead, try it."

Dani stared at the device in hesitation and uncertainty. "Uh…uh…boo?"

" _I am a ghost. Fear me._ " It said.

Dani glanced up at her family, who were staring at her with odd looks. "I better get to school!"

" _I better get to school. Fear me._ " Dani smiled weakly at her family before she quickly bolted out of the kitchen in a hurry.

Jackie held the Ghost Gabber close to her as she stared at the device in confusion.

"That's great about the magazine, sport, but your mother and I are a team." Matt said as he set the magazine he was examining aside and smiled at James, who remained silent with his arms crossed. "I think that beside ever genius man, there's a genius woman."

"Who should be standing beside him on the cover of Genius Magazine!" Jackie added as she hugged her husband close. "The world needs to know the Fentons are a family of geniuses!"

Meanwhile at Casper High…

"I got a 'D'?!" Dani exclaimed in dismay.

She and her friends were currently in the library during study hall, but Dani was staring at her biology test she failed at miserably. Tina sat across from her while Sam worked on a computer.

"All this ghost-hunting is taking away from my study time!" Dani complained.

"So much for the Fentons being a family of geniuses." Tina said.

Dani briefly frowned at her friend with irritation before she turned her attention to her failed test. "I can't get a D in biology! My parents will kill me!"

"Not if you pull your grade up, by doing an extra-credit biology assignment." Sam said as he turned back to his computer and typed something. He then pulled up a picture of a white gorilla with a purple back, and revealed that its name was Sampson. "On this magnificent creature."

Dani walked up to her gothic friend and examined the picture with a cocked eyebrow. "A purple-back gorilla?"

"Yep. Extremely rare, only two left, both male. After this, they're gone forever, which is why you are going to prove he deserves to be set free."

"I don't have time for extra credit…or your agendas."

"…Actually, you do." Tina said while she held up her PDA as she smiled a little. "You just have to learn how to manage it better. I've decided to become your time manager, it's the least I could do after Sam made me let all of those ghosts out."

"Uh, _I_ made you?" Sam asked as he frowned and cocked an eyebrow.

Dani sighed and crossed her arms. "I don't know…" She said unsurely.

"It'll be my job to keep track of your schedule, so you could do your school work and catch all those ghosts that Sam let loose." Tina added.

"Don't push it, Foley!" Sam growled behind his teeth as he glared even more.

"Do you remember what happened the last time I let you managed the _thermos_?" Dani said as she frowned a little from what happened last night: when Tina accidentally released all of the ghosts they have been catching all night.

"I've also scheduled, 'Remember: not to let Tina handle the thermos'." She said as she showed them her PDA.

Dani placed her hands on her hips and thought to herself before she looked at her tech-friend and shrugged her shoulders a little. "I suppose we could have a trial period."

"See? I've also scheduled some zoo time so we could check out that gorilla. Let's go." Tina said as she ran out of the library with Dani and Sam behind her.

After they left the library, the same robotic hunter ghost from last night phased into the library and hovered to a computer Sam was just using recently and examined the purple-back gorilla photo. "Hmm…so this is your prey, eh, ghost girl?" He asked himself as he smiled widely.

"Uh, excuse me, sir." A nerd boy said as he walked up to the ghost, making him growl at him menacingly while he glared at the nerd. "Are you finished with the computer?"

The ghost immediately fired multiple blue sticky webs as he pinned him to the wall upside down with his eyes covered in green goo. He screamed in fear before he stopped. "You thought you could sneak up on me?! Skulker?!" The boy only screamed again. "Ghost Zone's greatest predator?!" The nerd just continued screaming in fear. "Quiet, you're in a library."

He held out his wrist gun as he smiled somewhat carelessly when he fired another green goo to his mouth, preventing him from screaming anymore as he only muffled a terrified scream. Skulker then phased out of the library as Daph Baxter, the school cheerleader and bully, and another cheerleader walked into the room with books in their hands and they looked up at the nerd pinned and stuck on the wall, gagged and blinded.

"Whoa, you do that?" Daph asked her friend in amazement.

"Nope, but I can only stop and appreciate high-quality bullying." Her cheerleader friend said as she grinned at the nerd. The web and goop on the nerd boy suddenly vanished when he screamed and collapsed to the floor, much to the cheerleaders' great satisfaction while they smiled at each other.

Later on at the Amity Park zoo that night, Sam and his friends were currently overlooking Sampson the purple-back gorilla from the top of a watchtower, while the rare ape walked around his cage by his knuckles.

"There he is: Sampson. So gifted, so…majestic." Sam said as he looked through his binoculars before the gorilla scratched his butt.

While Sam was wide awake and completely interested in Sampson, Dani and Tina looked more exhausted and tired from staying up for so long. "Uh, Sam, we've been watching the gorilla scratch his butt for…how long?" Dani asked Tina.

"Six hours." She replied with a yawn as she checked her watch.

Dani yawned in drowsiness. "Time flies when you're majestically scratching your butt."

"It's only a matter of time before you find out something about Sampson nobody's ever learned. You should go try and communicate with him." Sam said as he turned to Dani, but found out that she was laying on the floor sleeping. "Oh, great. Tina, you're her manager, can you-" But then he found out that Tina has also fallen asleep as well when she yawned and stretched her arms out before she and Dani hugged each other subconsciously in their sleep. Sam sighed in annoyance as he rolled his eyes. "I'll do it, but first…" He smirked when he brought out his camera and snapped a photo of his best friends sleeping and hugging each other. "Girls hugging makes every yearbook funny."

Outside at the zoo, Skulker phased into a tiger's exhibit cage and looked through his binoculars to the watchtower. He saw Dani cuddling with Tina inside and sleeping, making this his perfect opportunity to nab what he came to the human world for. Unfortunately, he woke up the tiger when it growled and prepared to tackle Skulker while he turned around to see it.

"Oh, please…" He said while he gave it a look as he rolled his eyes.

Sampson tried to sleep himself, but then he suddenly heard various beating noises and roaring coming from the tiger exhibit, across from his cage. He then saw Sam standing near his cage before he began to chatter to him like he was trying to warn him.

"What is it, you wondrous being?" Sam asked the ape as he admired him up closely. Sampson approached him while he continued to chatter and then pointed at the tiger exhibit, trying to warn the boy that someone was stalking them. "Is something wrong?" The gorilla then tugged on his locked door like he wanted to get out fast, making the goth boy smile brightly, like he understood what he was trying to say. "You want out?"

Sam immediately ran up to the control panel for the gate before he slammed his fist onto the 'OPEN' button and the gate automatically opened. Sampson stampeded out of his cage as he growled and charged at the intruder. Skulker managed to trap the tiger in a blue net before he phased out of the cage and looked through his binoculars again at the tower, but then it warned 'gorilla attacking'.

"What? 'Gorilla attacking'?" Skulker asked in confusion until Sampson suddenly pounced on him without warning.

The gorilla slammed his fists on the ghost repeatedly until he blocked and kicked him off. Sampson recovered from his attack and growled at the ghost as they stood face-to-face.

The ape jumped on Skulker again and flipped him around in the air with his feet, before he shoved him over his head and Skulker slammed onto a cage. Sampson then bit on his wrist as it short-circuited a little, making the hunter ghost glare. He popped a mini gun out and squirted green goo on the gorilla's eyes, blinding him as he walked back while he chattered in surprise. Skulker rose to his feet and fired a blue net from his wrist, but even when blinded, Sampson managed to grab onto it, making Skulker's eyes go wide, and the rare primate began swinging the ghost around in the air. He punched rapidly on his wrist, until it snapped off and Skulker went flying up towards the watchtower. He crashed through the glass window and landed right next to Dani and Tina, who were still sleeping on the floor.

Dani's ghost sense went off as she breathed, making her shiver a little in her sleep while Skulker got up to his feet.

"Oh my gosh!" Sam shouted in shock when he walked back into the tower and witnessed Skulker's sudden appearance. Before he could even scream to wake up his friends, Skulker quickly shot green goo at the goth boy's mouth to silence him while he stared with wide eyes.

As his wrist short-circuited, Skulker towered over Dani and grinned with hunger, ready to nab the half-ghost girl in her sleep. "Now, for the ghost child…" He said to himself.

Before he could even do anything, Sampson managed to leap through the shattered window in the nick of time when he jumped right onto Skulker again as he slammed his head to a wall and then onto a desk. Skulker glared as he grabbed the ape by his arm and threw him a few feet away. As Sampson tried to regain his speed and was about to pounce again, Skulker turned himself intangible and phased through the wall.

The gorilla began to slam and pound his fists on the wall where the hunter ghost escaped from, enough to startle Dani and Tina awake. "AHHHH!" They screamed together, and then noticed that they were hugging each other. "AHHHH!" They released each other in disgust before they finally noticed that Sampson was pounding his fists on the wall. "AHHHH!"

"Gorilla! LOOSE!" Tina exclaimed in alarm with wide eyes.

"I got him!" Dani said as they got up from the floor. "I'm going ghost!"

White rings appeared at her waist and intersected her body as she changed to her ghost form. She flew towards the gorilla while he tried to get away from the ghost girl, but she caught him by his underarms as she phased him out of the tower and back outside.

"Alright, I don't know how you got out, but you're going back." She said before she phased the gorilla back into his cage. She flew out from the opened door and pressed the 'CLOSE' button, shutting and locking the door again.

Dani landed on her feet just as her friends arrived behind her. "Dani, I meant to tell you, there was a gho-" Sam began to explain, but got interrupted by his half-ghost friend.

"I wonder who let the gorilla go." Dani then fixed her green eyes at her gothic friend with a knowing look. "Sam…"

"Yeah, wait 'til we tell everybody that you let out a four hundred pound gorilla." Tina said as she smirked at him.

Sam gave the girls a skeptic and knowing stare as he cocked an eyebrow before he pulled out the photo of the two of them sleeping and cuddling together. The girls both stared at the photo with wide eyes in surprise.

"…Or we could just keep it our little secret." Dani said after a moment of stunned silence as she shrugged.

"Yeah, I mean, we really have no proof he did it, ya know." Tina added nervously.

"Nah, heh." Sam smirked cleverly at both of them, now that they were never gonna hear the end of this.

At Fenton Works in the living room that same night, a male reporter from Genius Magazine has just arrived to the house and was currently interviewing Matt Fenton with his wife and eldest son present as well.

"A few more questions, Matthew. Can you tell our readers what you're working on now?" The reporter asked as he held up a tape recorder.

Matt was about to reply the question until he got cut off by Jackie when she held out the Ghost Gabber in front of him. "Well, it's called the Ghost Gabber, and-" She began, until she got interrupted by her irritated son.

"Mom, put that thing away!" James demanded in annoyance. He smiled and tried to look more confident so he could convince the reporter that his parents were completely normal scientists. "He's actually working on a new form of self-generating energy. He's an amazing, intelligent man who's about to change the world!"

Matt smiled at his eldest son, looking a little touch by his words, before he turned his attention back to the reporter. "Connor, my primary focus these days…is ghost-hunting." He said with a casual smile.

Connor looked a little surprised by this before he cleared his throat. "Uh…forgive me. Did you say…'ghost-hunting'?" He asked in confusion.

James sighed in exasperation and rolled his eyes, since this was not going according to his plan to show everyone that his parents were just some regular scientists. Then Dani and her friends arrived as they entered the house, but of course Dani looked very tired since her hair was fizzled, and her eyes had bags and were very droopy.

"Danielle, look at you!" Matt said with concern, noticing his daughter's sleepy condition. "I'm not sure I like this…over-night zoo research."

"Dad, come on, we're just a couple of kids. In the zoo. At night. Alone…" Dani said, but faltered since the adults only stared at her oddly while James only glared at her with his arms crossed. "…We'll be in my room." She and her friends then walked up the stairs.

" _We'll be in my room. Fear me._ " The Ghost Gabber on Jackie's lap repeated what Dani just said.

"Give me that!" James demanded as he snatched the device from his mother and shoved it under a couch pillow. He glared irritatedly at her, until he suddenly smiled like nothing stupid has happened. "Now where were we?"

Upstairs on the second floor, Dani and her friends walked across the hallway up to Dani's door to her bedroom. "Here we go, Dani, home in time for some well-deserved rest." Tina said before her PDA began beeping a 'William Tell Overtune' ringtone and she checked it. "But keep it quick, 'cause you got thirteen minutes."

Then Dani's ghost sense suddenly went off while she gasped in alarm. She looked up before she slowly opened her bedroom door, and the trio peeked inside cautiously. At first, there was nothing there, until Skulker suddenly appeared right in front of them as he smirked down and towered right over the half-ghost girl.

"Hello, ghost child." Skulker said darkly before Dani gasped in shock.

Before she could do anything, the hunter ghost immediately trapped her inside a blue net and dragged her inside her room, slamming her bedroom door locked in the process.

"DANI!" Sam and Tina exclaimed in unison.

Inside Dani's room, Skulker towered over her as his shadow loomed over her, satisfied that he has finally captured his target prey while she stared up at him in fear. "The human-ghost child in its natural habitat." Skulker said with his fists on his hips, calling her an 'it' like she was some kind of animal.

"Who are you?!" Dani demanded.

"I am Skulker, a collector of things rare and unique." He proved his point when he showed a small holographic projection of his cage, filled with cramped ghosts that he has captured in the past. "And you, ghost child...are that and more." He laughed evilly before he accidentally stepped on a rocket and smashed it into pieces.

Dani glared when this happened. "Hey, my rocket! I built that!"

"Pity though, I'd hoped you would put up more of a fight."

"Oh, don't worry..." Dani changed into her ghost form and phased out of the net as she hovered in the air, ready to fight him and also looked very angry that he just destroyed her rocket she worked so hard to make. "I will!"

Dani flew straight at him and punched Skulker to a wall hard before he smiled widely as he growled.

Outside the room, Sam and Tina were trying to pry open the door, but it was jammed shut and locked up tight. "That's the ghost from the zoo!" Sam said as he pulled on the knob.

"Dani?" Tina asked.

"No, the other guy!" They both suddenly heard various beating and fighting noises inside Dani's room while they could also hear Dani herself grunting.

"Hello, what's going on up there?!" James called from downstairs, making Sam and Tina exchange nervous looks before they quickly ran downstairs. "You know, ghost-hunting is not the only thing my parents do, Connor, it's really a side-interest. What they're really into is-" He got cut off when they all suddenly heard loud thuds coming from nowhere.

"Ghost! Ghost! GHOOOOST!" Jackie shouted loudly as she stood to her feet in alarm.

Just then Sam and Tina walked down the stairs and into the living room. "Kids, get down! There's a ghost in the house!" Matt ordered urgently.

"Actually, there's two-" Tina began until Sam quickly elbowed her to correct herself. "-MUCH homework to be done for there to be a ghost here! I'll go get some snacks." She walked into the kitchen nervously while Sam smiled innocently at the Fentons and Connor with his hands behind his back.

"Y-yeah, Dani's upstairs-" Sam said before they heard more crashes and thuds were heard, coming from upstairs. "Uh…lifting weights?"

"She doesn't have exercise equipment up there." Matt pointed out, clearly looking perplexed before they felt more vibrations when they all flinched.

"My computer!" They heard Dani exclaimed from upstairs. "Oh, wait, that's James'."

"…That's why she's using her computer!" Sam said sheepishly as he shrugged.

When Tina ran into the kitchen, Dani suddenly came crashing through the floor/ceiling of her room and the kitchen, making a hole and demolished the table with a grunt. Skulker then landed in front of the girl with a provoked expression.

"Come, ghost girl! Time to see your new home!" Skulker said while Dani stared up at him with a surprised face. He grabbed her by her neck and phased her through the floor where he slammed her onto the basement lab floor.

Jackie, Matt, James, Connor, and Sam all ran into the kitchen and saw the demolished table in the center of the floor as Tina glanced between them and that.

"Uh…hi-yah!" Tina exclaimed as she quickly got into a karate pose, making it look like she was just practicing her karate moves.

"What's going on?" Connor asked before they heard and felt more crashing from below them.

"Sounds like…rats in the lab." Tina lied with a nervous smile.

"Ghost rats, I knew it." Jackie said like her suspicions were proven correct when she narrowed her eyes.

"Don't worry, we'll get rid of them!" Sam said as he and Tina ran out of the kitchen and made their way to the lab.

Connor the stared up at the second floor with interest. "I'd like to learn a little more about this Dani." He said before he walked over to the stairs.

"Uh, that's probably not such a great idea!" James protested in a panic.

"I'd like to see what she's doing up there, anyway." Matt said as he followed Connor to the stairs.

"Wait!"

Down in the lab, Skulker lifted Dani to the air by her throat. She struggled to break free from his grip while she kicked and waved her legs around madly as she tried to pry his fingers off of her neck.

"What are you doing?!" She demanded the hunter ghost.

"Bringing you back to my world, where I can put you on display." Skulker replied with a grin. He then showed her the projection of the cage with the cramped ghosts again, revealing that he was going to shove her inside and make her a part of his collection for all eternity.

Dani's eyes went wide with disbelief. "What?!"

Skulker then pressed a button on his wrist and activated the Fenton Ghost Portal. "Ha! At last!" He began to walk towards it with the ghost girl against her will. "Time to put you in your cage!"

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

Sam suddenly slid in between the portal and Skulker as he blocked his way. "No is right, Dani! Cages are wrong! How do you think Sampson feels being in a cage?!" He snapped angrily at Skulker as he narrowed his eyes at the ghost.

"But-" Skulker tried to reason, but the goth boy just kept on going.

"He's a beautiful animal, and deserves to roam free!"

"I-"

"Should be ashamed!"

While Skulker was distracted by Sam, Dani growled and kicked him square in the chin, releasing her and sent him flying across the lab. Tina yelped and tried to sprint out of the way before he could slam right on top of her. He landed on the ground, tripping Tina to the floor in the process. He turned and saw the tech-loving girl lying on the ground with her glasses knocked off her face, and her PDA on the floor next to her when it slipped out.

He picked up Tina's PDA in interest as he admired it. "That technology. So sleek, so…advanced!" He said before he looked at his wrist chip, that was destroyed when Sampson bit him back at the zoo. "I wonder…" He ripped off the busted chip on the ground and then placed the PDA on his wrist before it began to hum and glow.

"Hey! I've got three more payments on that!" Tina exclaimed to him, but she merely only got swept away on the face by Skulker.

The wires then connected the PDA to his suit and began to power him up as he began to glow. Dani flew straight at him to take him out, but he brought out a wrist gun and fired a beam at her. He blasted her to the wall, with her wrists and ankles bounded in green ectoplasmic energy shackles as she slid to the floor.

"Way to go, Tina, you just made the bad guy _more_ bad!" Sam said sarcastically as he scolded at her.

"How was I supposed to know my PDA was ghost-compatible?" She asked defensively with a shrug.

Skulker grinned as he aimed his arm at Dani. "Say goodbye to this world, child." He said, making her go wide-eyed in fright. However, Tina's PDA suddenly began to ring in the same ringtone, confusing Skulker as he examined it. "What? 'Fly to library, get book on eating habits of purple-back gorilla'?" Jetpacks suddenly sprang out from his back and then he took off without warning unwillingly. "No, stop! The hunt is not over!"

He quickly turned himself intangible to avoid crashing through the ceiling as he flew straight through the living. Jackie looked around suspiciously when she thought she heard something while she walked up the stairs, but narrowed her eyes before continued up. Skulker flew straight out of Fenton Works and out of sight for the moment.

Dani herself looked a little surprised by this sudden turn of events before the energy shackles that shackled her hands and feet disappeared, freeing her instantly.

"What happened?" Sam asked as he helped his ghost friend up.

"Who cares? At least I got a minute to relax and figure this out." Dani said as she rubbed her shoulder.

"Dani, where are you?! Somebody here wants to see you!" They all heard Matt call from upstairs.

Dani cringed and yelped when she remembered that her room was trashed from her fight with Skulker. "My room!" She quickly phased through the lab ceiling and made it to her demolished bedroom as she changed back into her human form.

Matt then opened the door and gestured to Connor. "Dani, this is Connor, from Genius Magazine."

Dani quickly ran to her door before they could notice the huge mess in her room. "Don't you people ever knock?!" She snapped before she slammed the door on their faces and pinned her back against the door. "…James is going to kill me for that."

"I'm going to kill her for that." James growled to himself angrily behind his teeth.

"Brooding, messy, reclusive..." Connor listed off before he smiled brightly. "Now _those_ are the signs of a true genius!" He then grunted to himself in frustration. "If only she were a man!"

* * *

The next day at Casper High, the trio walked up to the entrance to the school. However, Dani looked around frantically for Skulker, fearing that he was still trying to capture her for his little cramped display full of ghosts.

"Any sign of him?" She asked nervously.

"Nope. He hasn't bothered you for…thirty-eight minutes." Tina said as she looked down at her other PDA (unlike her last one, which was pink, this one was blue) and then she shrugged her shoulders a little. "Maybe he's hunting somebody else now."

"How many of those things do you have?" Sam asked, referring to her new PDA.

"Just two. Good thing I beamed all your info in here and backed it up. Global thinking, Dani, the sign of a quality time manager." Her PDA beeped, as it read 'go to class'. "Come on! You're late!" Tina shoved Dani into the school before she and Sam followed in as well.

Unaware to the trio after they left, Skulker phased through the steps and narrowed his eyes at where they walked off. "Soon, ghost girl. Soon." He vowed to himself.

After class, Dani and her friends walked to Dani's locker while everyone else walked off to their next class, leaving the trio by themselves alone in the hallway. However, the second Dani opened her locker so she could get her books, she was suddenly shoved back by green chains that flew out of her locker while they knocked her backwards, and they wrapped around her around her upper body and arms.

"DANI!" Sam and Tina shouted in unison.

Skulker then appeared from blue flames in front of Dani with a big grin on his face. "I have you now, child!" He shouted as he aimed his arm at her, until the PDA beeped again and he read it. "What? 'Go to the newsstand, and purchase magazine with article about purple-back gorillas'?" The jetpacks spring out again and he took off out of the school as he screamed in surprise.

The chains shackling Dani immediately faded away before Tina glanced down at her PDA with a perplexed face. "Hmm…I have the same thing on mine." She said.

"I think we'll blow that one off." Dani said as she rubbed her wrist.

Later on at the football stadium, the trio ate their lunch at the bleachers. Dani didn't have much of an appetite since she knew that Skulker was still out there and anything could have a surprise trap for her.

"Dani, eat something." Sam said.

"I can't eat now, he could be anywhere!" She said as she glanced around at the sky.

After Tina swallowed her yogurt, she picked up her milk carton. "Hey, this food was scheduled to be eaten." She said before she opened her carton.

However, the second it was opened, a blue orb suddenly popped out and grabbed Dani by her face, making her scream in surprise.

"DANI!" Her friends exclaimed again.

Skulker reappeared behind them and held out his arm again. "Now, girl. Once more, I, Skulker, shall-" He began, until he got interrupted again when the PDA rang before he read it. "'Take photos of gorilla'?" His jetpacks sprang out again and he took off once again, and the blue grabber on Dani's neck immediately disappeared.

"Well, at least he's regular." Sam noted with wide eyes, looking very confused by why he kept on taking off every time that PDA beeped.

"Yeah, almost like his _schedule_!" Dani said like she was slowly beginning to understand something as she turned to Tina. "What's the next thing you have for me, Tin?"

She checked her PDA. "Gym, why?" She asked as she looked up at her friend in confusion.

Dani only smiled with an idea like she knew what was going on with Skulker.

In the girl's locker room, Daph Baxter, in her gym uniform, checked her blonde hair in a mirror. Dani, also wearing the school uniform, consisting of a white tank-top, still revealed her midriff, red shorts, a red headband, and white sneakers (like Tina, only she was wearing black sneakers), was about to open her gym locker, until she paused when she looked over at her rival and smirked.

"Hey, Daph." Dani said casually, catching the cheerleader's attention when she scowled at her. "I'm too weak and defenseless to open my locker. Can you open it for me?"

Daph roughly shoved her out of the way. "Out of the way, freak." She said rudely.

Dani and Tina exchanged looks before Daph opened her locker. Immediately, she suddenly got blasted back and pinned to the wall by blue goo while she got stuck to the lockers and even her eyes were covered with blue goop. Skulker hovered beside her, looking a little confused.

"Hmm…my sensors indicate your average human, destined for an average like after high school." Skulker said as he looked down at the PDA.

"FEEEETTTOOOON!" Daph gurgled behind the goo as she strained and struggled to shout angrily, making Skulker's eyes go wide when he realized she wasn't the girl he was after at all.

Dani and Tina peeked their heads from the corner, but Skulker noticed them when he immediately charged a blue energy ball at them. "I SHALL-" But the PDA beeped again as he read it again. "'The gorilla display at the Museum of Natural History'?" He made a look of boredom when his jetpacks sprang out from his back again and he took off.

"Why is he going there?" Tina asked as they looked up at where Skulker flew away.

"When Skulker put your PDA into his technology, he became bound to my schedule, he has to go where _I_ was going to go next." Dani explained as she smirked at the fact. "Which means…" She looked down at Tina's PDA as it read 'visit gorilla display'. "It's time for the hunter to become the _hunted_. Come on, we're gonna do something a little _ahead_ of schedule." She and Tina ran out of the locker room.

At the zoo that night, Skulker watched Sampson from behind as he scratched his butt through his binoculars, inside his cage. He was trying to wait for the ghost girl to show up since he still thought that this gorilla was her 'prey', but she has never even showed up yet.

"Hmm…where is she? According to this infernal device-" Skulker said as he looked down at Tina's PDA, which was on some kind of game, much to his complete frustration and irritation. "-which I cannot reprogram! The ghost girl was supposed to be here an hour ago!" He jumped behind the gorilla, which had his back towards him. "You were supposed to be the bait, you stupid animal!"

'Sampson' turned around and revealed that it was just only Sam and Tina under a fake gorilla costume. "Sampson's not stupid!" Sam shouted shouted at the hunter ghost offendedly as he glared at him.

"He's also not here." Tina added as she brought out her PDA. "Can I take a message?"

"You two! You'll pay for this!" Skulker exclaimed angrily before he brought several weapons and aimed at the teens.

Sam threw the costume off them. "I don't think so." Tina pressed the 'send' button on her PDA screen.

Skulker's PDA beeped and he read it out loud. "'Time for push ups'? What?!" His weapons retracted back into his armor as he immediately began to fidget until he dropped down to the ground and did countless push-ups. "STOP! STOP! I CAN'T STOP!"

"I can help with that!" Dani said as she flew out from her hiding spot.

She charged straight at Skulker and punched him back towards the bars of the cage. He looked up and gasped before Dani flew up in front of him and began punching and kicking him mercilessly, until he got up and she flew right past the ghost. He brought out a shoulder gun and aimed at the girl as she gaped at him.

"Ah ah ah." Tina said cleverly before she began typing on her PDA again. "Ten eleven, polish armor." And then she sent it to Skulker when she finished.

The gun on Skulker suddenly turned into a rotating polisher and began to spin and rub against his face, blinding him as he shouted in surprise. "Quit fooling around, Tina!" Sam said, looking annoyed by her childish attitude.

"Power him down already! NOW!" Dani ordered her friend urgently.

"Relax, everything's under-" Tina said when she held out her trusty PDA, until an arrow suddenly shot out and it stuck onto a tree as it demolished the handheld device beyond use. "-control? Oh man, I had four more payments on this one!"

Skulker glared at the tech girl as he retracted his bow and polisher back in his armor.

"Tina, you're fired." Dani said as she glared at her before she turned her attention back to the hunter ghost.

"Very well, I planned on simply capturing you and letting you live the rest of your life in a cage, but now I will rest your pelt at the foot of my bed." Skulker declared as he glared.

Dani cringed and grimaced in disgust. "Eww."

"Okay, _that's_ just gross." Sam said, equally as disgusted.

"Well, ghost girl…any last words?" Skulker asked darkly.

"Just this." Dani said as she smiled cleverly before she stood up to her feet. She simply tapped her hand on the top of her head, made a 'peek-a-boo' gesture with her hands and eyes, and then pounded her fists on her chest, much to the hunter ghost's confusion.

"What are you doing?!"

Dani then scratched her butt while she crouched like an ape. "Calling a friend."

Sampson the purple-back gorilla then appeared and jumped into action as he yowled and held up his fists. Skulker glanced up at the ape in surprise, but noticed too late when the rare primate suddenly slammed right on top of him.

"You learned his language?" Sam asked Dani in amazement.

"Well, sure. All he does is this." Dani said as she scratched her butt again.

The trio all watched as Sampson slammed Skulker on his back before they cheered. Then the ape punched him in the stomach, making them cringe and groan before Sampson uppercutted Skulker square in the jaw, making the teens cheer again. He then ripped off Skulker's arm, making Dani cover her eyes, Sam cover his ears, and Tina cover her mouth. Sampson yowled angrily when he finally lifted Skulker into the air and then threw him straight to the ground hard.

Skulker's ripped-off arm fell near the trio's feet. "But I still don't understand why a ghost needed a high-tech battle suit." Tina said with curiosity as she looked down at the arm and then back to her friends.

Sampson continued to yowl as he began tearing up Skulker's suit into pieces while the trio dodged the flying pieces of metal hurtling towards them and Dani hovered in the air. Finally, Skulker's head landed straight into Dani's arms when she caught it, and she noticed tiny green legs kicking from the end of the neck.

"Let me go! I am the Skulker! The Skulker! Do you hear me?! Fear me!" They heard a tiny, squeaky voice yell from inside.

"What the…" Dani said out loud in confusion with a cocked eyebrow.

She pulled out a tiny, green blobby ghost from the head and held him upside down as she dropped the metal head. The trio all stared at the tiny ghost blob in complete stunned silence and disbelief. All this entire time, _this_ was the ghost that has been causing all this trouble for Dani and her friends?

"I am the greatest hunter in all of the Ghost Zone! You will all fear me!" 'Skulker' said dramatically in a squeaky voice while his hands trembled.

Dani smiled as she eyeballed her friends. "Thermos, please?" She said.

Tina pulled out the Fenton Thermos and shot out a stream of energy as Dani dropped the real Skulker inside the stream. It began to suck him inside while he tried to fight against the raw sucking energy. "You haven't seen the last of me! I shall capture you all! You shall all be mine! Mine! Do you hear?!" He then got completely sucked inside before Tina recapped the thermos.

Dani changed to her human form and landed on her feet with a smile. "Cool. Let's go home."

"But you didn't get anything you could use for your report!" Sam reminded her. "You're still gonna get a D."

"Oh, that's okay." Dani leaned down and picked up Tina's PDA as Sampson walked up behind her. "We stopped the bad guy, saved the gorilla, but that's all I've got done, then that's-" Dani then turned to the gorilla and noticed something that completely shocked her. "Oh, MY GOSH!"

* * *

The next day at Casper High School, Mr. Lancer read off Genius Magazine, with a cover that read 'He is a SHE! Genius child of genius man discovers gorilla male actually a female', and a picture of 'Sampson', Matt, and Dani on the front cover, with a confused looking Jackie behind the gorilla in the background.

"'Brooding genius, Danielle Fenton, did what no other researcher dared to do: got close enough to this rare purple-back gorilla to realize Sampson was actually…a Delilah'!" Lancer read out loud to his entire class with wide eyes before he looked up at Dani with an odd look on his face. "Nobody at that zoo ever bothered to see if it was a boy or a girl?"

"It's weird, huh? Well, maybe they were respecting her privacy." Dani said while she shrugged with a bright smile.

Lancer approached her with her graded extra-credit report. "Well, Ms. Fenton, I have to admit, I'm impressed. You wanted to get your grade up so bad, you risked getting molded by a gorilla." He placed the paper on her desk and revealed her new grade was a…"C."

Dani stared down at her work in disbelief. "A 'C'?! I almost got killed by a gho…rilla, and all I get is a 'C'?!"

The teacher gave her somewhat of a clever grin. "Life's a big mystery, isn't it, Fenton?" Lancer walked to his door when the bell rang, and paused as he turned his head back to Dani. "Next time you want to get your grade up, try the library." And with that happy note, he walked out of his classroom for the day.

Dani glared furiously at where her teacher left while her friends walked beside her. "Well…at least it's better than a D, right?" Sam said, looking at the bright side, but that didn't exactly appear to help his friend at all.

"Oh man…if only I had something I could take this out on!" Dani exclaimed angrily.

"I am the Box Ghost!" He shouted dramatically as the trio perked up in little surprised. They turned around and found the same comedic Box Ghost from the warehouse hovering at the back of the classroom. "And once I empty you of your useless papers, your marvelous squareness shall be mine!" He then laughed evilly with his hands on his sides.

Dani smirked that she had found herself the perfect punching bag as she transformed into her ghost form with an anticipating smile. "Hello, misplaced aggression."

"You've got five minutes." Tina said as she smirked while she checked on her new PDA.

"Which is four more than I'll need." Dani then flew into action and gave the Box Ghost a beating of his life as he shouted in pain.

"EH! OW! UH! BEWARE! AH! OH! OW!" The ghost exclaimed while Sam and Tina glanced at each other and shared the same smiles that they all had yet another great victory.


	4. Attack of the Killer Garage Sale

**Season 1 Episode 4**

Attack of the Killer Garage Sale

"Technology and Terror Collide!"

In Fenton Works one afternoon, James Fenton was currently in the kitchen while he tutored Daph Baxter, the most popular girl in Casper High and the cheerleader captain. However, she was too distracted since she was more interesting in admiring James himself more closely because of his handsomeness, despite the fact that he was actually the older brother of her favorite victim, Dani Fenton.

"Okay, so in algebraic terms, A squared plus B squared equals C squared, where C is the hypotenuse and A and B are the sides of the triangle. Got it?" James explained as he wrote his notes for the cheerleader on a piece of paper. He looked up at Daph when he finished, but then got annoyed when he noticed that Daph was only staring and sighing at him heavenly. He rolled his eyes, showing that he was not really interested in her at all. "Daphne, you have to focus! I'm doing a thesis on tutoring the untutorable, and you're disproving my thesis that nobody's untutorable!"

"You know, you're pretty attractive when you use the word unt-un-uhhhh...whatever that word is." Daph said heavenly, but wasn't real bright enough to say the word 'untutorable'. James only rolled his eyes in annoyance again.

Just then, James' younger sister, Dani, walked into the kitchen from the basement with a glass of water in her hand. She was just minding her own business since everything seemed very good and nothing bad has happened yet.

"Hey, James-" Dani began to greet her brother, but she got cut short as her eyes went wide when she saw that her school rival was sitting in her kitchen while the cheerleader glared at her. "Daph! What are you doing here?"

She nervously settled her glass hand on the table and placed her free hand on her hip. Unfortunately, her nervousness accidentally triggered her power of intangibility when her arm turned transparent and phased through the table, making her yelp in surprise while she knocked some of the books onto Daph.

Daph glanced up at the book on her head before she glared angrily at her favorite target. "Watch it, Fentina!" She threatened menacingly.

Dani began to walk backwards slowly and nervously with her hands up defensively in front of her. "Uh, s-sorry, I was just...passing through." She quickly ran back to the basement and slammed the door behind her.

Daph removed the book from her head while she frowned at where Dani left. "Now that little twinkle's out of the way, you're coming to my party Saturday, right?" She pulled out a flyer from her backpack that said 'Da Daph Bash!' and handed it to James as he examined it. "It'll be the chance for you to see me in my rightful setting: Queen of Casper High."

"And a great place to work on my thesis on the effects of being mean to my sister and then asking me out!" James said as he frowned at her. He glanced back down at the flyer in thought before he smiled. "Hmm...I'll go...on one condition." Daph looked a little surprised about what he had to offer.

In the lab, Dani walked down the stairs and saw her mother, Jackie, working on yet another invention that obviously involved hunting ghosts.

"Hey, Dani, check out my latest innovation in ghost grabbing technology: the Ghost Weasel." Jackie said as she held up a vacuum-like device in her hands. "It collects every ghost energy and shoots it into the Ghost Zone."

"Does it work?" Dani asked her mother.

"Why would it? Only one way to find out." Jackie flipped the device to 'on' and it immediately began to suck, but its wind and force was so strong, it sucked up the Fenton Thermos off the counter and it plugged it into its wind opening. Jackie strained as she tried to pull it out, but it wouldn't budge. "Darn it! I better get the Fenton Unlodger." Jackie handed Dani the vacuum device before she ran upstairs to find what she was looking for.

"Uh, Mom, couldn't you just throw it into-" Dani said as she leaned over to pressed the 'reverse' button and then the Weasel spat the thermos out, but it unfortunately ended up flying across the lab and pressed the 'on' button for the ghost portal when it opened. "-reverse?!"

Green mist poured out of the portal before it formed into a tall green-skinned ghost with white hair that was pointed upward. He also had red eyes covered by rectangular black sunglasses and jagged teeth. He wore a white collared shirt and black tie, a light blue-gray lab coat with a green belt, and green gloves. His coat also tapered off into a wispy ghostly tail.

"Child, you have freed me!" He shouted to the heavens as his hands glowed green. "Technus, ghost master of science and electrical technology!"

"Oh, no you don't!" Dani said with a frown and settled the Weasel down before she changed into her ghost form and jumped into the air. "You're not going to use the technology in this house to take over the world!"

"What?" Technus looked around the lab in confusion before he broke into a grin. "That's a great idea! Have you ever considered tutoring?"

Dani then charged at him, but then he summoned an electrical rod out of nowhere as he grinned and shocked her away. "You know what? I've already been dumped on once in my own house." She landed on the ground and picked up the Ghost Weasel as she aimed it at the scientist ghost. "And that's enough for one day!"

She flipped the device on and it started sucking in Technus as he screamed and got sucked inside the containment device. However, the device began to suck in everything else like beakers and scrap metal, until it finally exploded and all of the ectoplasmic remains of Technus splattered all over the lab equipment.

"Uh oh…" Dani said nervously as she looked around the mess, holding the only intact end piece of the Ghost Weasel left. "This is bad."

"Dani, I'm coming back!" Jackie called from upstairs, catching her attention when she glanced at the entrance to the lab. "And I can't wait to see the lab looking exactly as I left it!"

"And that's worse!" Dani dropped the end piece as she turned intangible and quickly phased through the ceiling to avoid getting into trouble, just before her mother entered the lab with the Unlodger.

The obese huntress looked around and saw ectoplasm all over her lab equipment, but instead of getting angry, she just smiled. "Yep, perfect."

* * *

Theme Song:

(She's a phantom)

(Dani Phantom, Phantom, Phantom)

Young Dani Fenton, she was just fourteen  
When her parents built a very strange machine  
Designed to view a world unseen

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)

When it didn't work, her folks, they just quit  
Then Dani took a look inside of it  
There was a great, big flash, and everything changed  
Her molecules got all rearranged

(Phantom, Phantom)

When she first woke up, she realized she had snow white hair, and glowing green eyes  
She could walk through walls, disappear, and fly  
She was much more unique than the other gals  
And it was then that she knew what she had to do  
She had to stop all the ghost that were coming through  
She's there to fight, for me and you!

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's _Dani Phantom_ )

* * *

On a Thursday afternoon at a fast-food restaurant called the Nasty Burger (which was apparently the prime hangout for all the Casper High school students), the trio were discussing on their plans for their upcoming weekend. Dani, however, was more focused on something else while her best friends, Sam Manson and Tina Foley, were talking about their weekend plans.

"So, Saturday night plans, I say we hit the amusement park. I hear the new roller coaster has a free fall that'll take three years off your life expectancy." Sam suggested excitedly.

"No way, it costs forty bucks just to get in, not to mention food and stuff." Tina denied as she leaned against her booth seat.

"Hey, if you're tapped out, I can lend you the cash."

"Lend means 'repay', and repay is out of my reach. Right, Dani?" Tina got no response since Dani continued staring at something, not really paying attention to either of her friends. "Dani? Hello?"

Sam and Tina noticed that she was staring at Daph Baxter, who was handing out her flyer invites to her party for the popular teens as they cheered for her biggest party, and she even gave one to Dani's major crush, Paul Sanchez.

"Great, it's the hottest party of the whole school year, and Paul's going and I'm not...again." Dani said miserably.

"I just don't understand what you see in him." Sam said as he frowned in annoyance. He never really told her that Paul was just a rude, shallow boy during their freshman dance, even since Paul only agreed to go out with Dani just because he wanted to make Sam jealous. He didn't want to tell Dani the truth anyway, because she would just get defensive as usual.

"Are you kidding? He's like...perfectly flawless." Dani stared at Paul heavenly as she rested her cheek on her knuckles.

Paul walked up to the cashier by the counter and looked up at the menu. "Okay, uh, let me get the mighty meaty cheesy melt." He said before he made a look like he had second thoughts. "Um...how meaty is that?"

"That would be _mighty_ meaty." The cashier replied.

"Well, can I get it on a might- _less_ meaty?"

The cashier began typing in his order on her register. "That's one mighty mini meaty cheesy melt." Paul only smiled brightly.

Sam looked at Paul in annoyance, and even looked a little...jealous. "You're right, he's a god." He said under his breath as he eyeballed Dani.

"Why don't _we_ ever get invited to the really cool parties? We got style, good looks...at least I do anyway." Tina asked.

"Dream on. On the social circuit, we're just as invisible as Dani in her ghost mode. Not that it'll matter five years from now, but...we have each other, right?"

Dani was about to say something to him, until Daph suddenly slapped a flyer straight into her face. "Here, your brother made me invite you." She groaned begrudgingly. She noticed that Tina and Sam smiling at her hopefully, and she knew what they were wondering. "Just you. Show up, shut it, go home, and nobody gets hurt." With that happy note, she stormed away as she gave Dani one last glare.

Dani smiled at her invite as a student walked by. "Hi, Dani!" He said.

The same Asian cheerleader walked up to the trio's table with a bright look on her face. "What's up, Fenton? Party!" She shouted as she skipped away.

Paul then walked behind Sam and waved his fingers at Dani as he smiled at her. "See you Saturday, Dani." He said before he walked away, making Sam look more surprised than angry.

"I'm...I'm invited!" Dani said like she was completely speechless before she hugged the invite close to her heart. "I'VE ARRIVED!"

"Swell...send us a postcard from Popularityville." Sam said miserably as he rested his cheek on his palm.

"I will!" Dani ran out of the restaurant excitedly while she waved the flyer around madly and laughed joyfully.

* * *

The next day outside Casper High on Friday, the trio walked around the courtyard together, but Sam and Tina were looking concerned at Dani, who has been kind of ignoring them most of the time since she has been a little more occupied with the popular kids lately.

"Seriously, Dani, ever since you got that invitation, you're all about the in-crowd." Tina noticed.

"Come on, Tina, that's ridiculous." Dani chuckled before she noticed the Asian cheerleader a few feet away. "Kwyn! Looking awesome!" She gave her the double-pointing fingers.

The Asian girl, Kwyn, turned around and pointed back as she smiled brightly. "Fenton-mista! WHOO!" She shouted back excitedly.

"She's right, Dani, it's like-" Sam began to tell her.

"Fenton! Front and center, now!" Daph called as she scolded while she hanged out with a couple of her other cheerleader friends.

Dani immediately rushed over to her, leaving Sam and Tina alone again as they stared dully at where she ran off. "-we're not even here."

Dani walked up to her rival. "If you're coming to my party, you have to look that part." Daph handed her a book as she examined it. "This is what we're all wearing Saturday. Very high-end, very hip, very dash. You do have one, right?"

"Huh? Yeah, oh sure, I-I-I have two. That's...that's how hip and high I am." Dani shuttered uneasily, like she was totally lying, which she in fact was.

"Well, wear _one_ , I might have had to invite you, but if you embarrass me, your brother's gonna be doing a thesis on your bruises." With that other happy note, she stormed away as her friends followed suit, leaving Dani alone while she looked very lost.

Sam and Tina walked up to her. "Oh man, this must cost a fortune! Where am I gonna get the money by Saturday?"

Sam looked a little uneasy as he pursed his lips. "You know, I almost hate to offer-" He began to say hesitantly, only to get interrupted by his rival, Paul.

"Hey, Dani! You want to hear my new CD? It's really krunk!" He called after her, waving his CD in the air. He was sitting by his usual tree with a blanket spread out underneath him and a radio next to him.

"Is krunk good?" Dani asked her friends.

"It's Paul." Tina said simply with a shrug.

Dani immediately smiled brightly. "Krunk's good." She turned her attention back to her crush. "Be right there!" She ran to Paul's blanket and sat next to him as she gave him her signature cheeky grin while she tensed her shoulders.

"Okay, this is really starting to get annoying." Sam said irritatedly to Tina while she remained silent, but was on the same page as him.

At the Fenton Works kitchen that night, Jackie and her husband, Matt, were working on a new device while James read his book, but he got startled and distracted when the device began to rattle and hum, confusing and annoying him by this.

"Dad, what are you making?" James asked his father.

"Hot dogs." He said somewhat proudly.

"We invented a way to cook 'em ten times faster than a microwave." Jackie explained.

Matt opened the compartment of the device, revealing the cooked hot dogs. However, the device apparently had a serious side-effect when it brought all of the weaners to life as they began yapping rapidly while the family stared at them with wide eyes before Matt quickly closed the device back up again. Apparently, it was not the best idea to cook food with an ectoplasmic-powered device, since they would just end up mutating food into eating the eater instead.

"Great, you figured out how to put 'Frank' back in 'Frankenstein'." James groaned as he scolded at his parents and sat back down.

Dani ran into the kitchen. "Hey, Mom, can you spare me some cash? I need to buy some clothes for Saturday." She asked her mother.

Jackie smiled down at her. "Dani, Dani, Dani...you know as inventors, your father and I have plenty of money." She said as she hugged her daughter with her arm.

"But as parents, we understand that _you_ should understand the value of money: you want money, you gotta _earn_ it." Matt finished for his wife as he rubbed his fingers together for emphasising.

"You mean...get a job?" Dani asked both of her parents with wide eyes.

"That or sell something, like your old comic books, or some other junk you don't need anymore." Jackie added with her hands on her hips.

"Speaking of which, that junk from the Ghost Weasel explosion needs to go in the shed." Matt said as he pointed at the boxes full of scraps covered in ectoplasm. He then frowned in somewhat annoyance when he fixed his attention directly to Jackie. "If there's _room_. That old barn hasn't been cleaned out in years."

"It is not junk, every single item in these boxes is a vital importance to me." Jackie protested as she hugged a box close to her.

Matt pulled out a random piece of scrap from the box as he pointed at it with a knowing look. "Do you even know what this is?"

Jackie examined it before she snatched it from her husband. "Not a clue, but I know it's important. So, it's off to the shed." She handed a couple of boxes of junk to Dani, who peeked over them with confusion in her eyes.

Dani and Jackie made their way to the old barn shed in their backyard, Jackie opened the door and they walk inside as she turned on the lights, showing hundreds of busted devices, beakers, and other lab scrap. While Dani placed her boxes down gently, Jackie only dropped hers enough to cause a vibration that made her daughter jump a little in surprise.

"You know, maybe I should get rid of this junk." Jackie admitted as she looked around, but then she smiled and clapped her hands together to dust them. "Oh well, that's a job for another day."

As she walked out of the barn, Dani was about to follow her mother until she looked back and smiled with an idea that was forming in her mind. "Saturday's another day." She said to herself before she switched off the lights and closed the door behind her.

Unaware to her after she left, the junk with the ectoplasm began to glow eerily.

* * *

The next morning on Saturday, Dani and her friends began a garage sale as she decided to sell some of her mother's junk away from the shed. Jackie did admit she should clean it out, so Dani decided to sell them to some of the people so she can buy some new clothes for the party, like a favor sort of. Luckily, it was a pretty good crowd that early morning when their neighbors gathered around at the garage sale.

"It's a perfectly good vacuum motor, Mr. Lancer. Only used once, ten bucks." Dani offered as she showed him the motor.

"Looks to be in fine shape." Lancer said as he examined it closely before he handed her ten bucks. "This should fix my hair hornet very nicely."

"Hair hornet?" Tina asked as she relaxed back on a bench. "The crazy vacuum cleaner slash hair clipper they sell on TV? Don't you need _hair_ for that?"

Lancer glanced up at his bald head before he smiled down at Tina sarcastically. "Good one, Ms. Foley. I'll remember that on Monday, when I'm grading tests." He then walked away as he gave her one last glare.

"Just sold the toaster." Sam said as he handed Dani some cash before before he glanced at all of the junk they were selling. "You know, I'm surprised your mom's letting you sell off all her stuff. She's such a pack rat."

"Yeah, well...she's been planning on getting rid of this junk for a long time. She won't even miss it...I hope." Dani said before she sounded a little unsure of herself.

She didn't know whether her mother would even care that her junk was missing from the shed, or if she would explode like an atomic bomb when she discovered that all of her 'possessions' were missing.

Tina then opened a reflective mirror and sunlight poured over her face while she sunbathed a little. "I'm pleased with the turnout today. We're doing a really brisk business." She admitted as she relaxed and enjoyed the sun.

Dani did a headcount off of all the money she earned, but still looked a little troubled. "I'm still twenty bucks short of what I need for those sweats." She said.

Sam rubbed his arm nervously as he looked down. "You're still welcome to hang with us tonight. Mega-movie marathon at my place." He said to his friend reluctantly.

Dani looked a little surprised by her friend's offer. She and Tina have never been invited to Sam's house before, despite the fact that they have known him since pretty much their whole entire lives. "Your place? Wow, you've never invited us to your place before."

"That's because we're usually fighting ghosts with you. I've figured it's time-"

"Hey, Fentina!" Daph called from the edge of the counter.

Like Dani has been doing for pretty much two days in a row, she rushed to her, leaving Sam alone again as he narrowed his eyes in annoyance. "-for you to totally ignore me for like the billionth time this week." Tina remained silent, but was completely on the same page as her gothic friend was.

Dani walked up to her rival with a bright smile. "Welcome to Dani Fenton's garage sale, we got motors, batteries, and plenty of junk to empty a rat's nest and make your junk work again. You need something?" She asked as she placed her hands on her hips.

"James is giving me so much extra schoolwork that my computer's overloaded. Got anything to make it work?" Daph asked with her usual glare.

"Sure do!" Dani leaned under the table and picked up an operating system box and a computer chip. "This motherboard and this Portals XL operating system will make it work like it's brand new." Daph gave her a skeptical look when she cocked an eyebrow with her hands on her hips. "Twenty bucks takes it all, and I'll even throw in this upgrade disc." She then held up the Portals XL 3.0 upgrade disc.

"Done. See you tonight, and just because I can't believe I'm saying this, I will say it again. See you tonight." She snatched the disc from her hand and tossed her twenty bucks as she stormed away and Dani caught it.

"Twenty bucks! I'm in! Oh jeez, I better get to the mall before the shop closes." Dani rushed up to her friends. "You guys don't mind cleaning up for me, do ya? Great, see ya!" And with that, she ran down to get her scooter so she could ride herself to mall.

Sam glared again as he crossed his arms. "So now we're her cleanup crew, too?" He asked Tina, but he turned to see that she was running away to escape some more work.

"See ya tonight!" She called before she disappeared down the sidewalk.

Sam made a look of annoyance. "Why do I hang out with girls?"

When nighttime has finally arrived, Tina made her way up to Sam's house and rang the doorbell. Sam answered the door while he talked on his phone since he was currently ordering himself and Tina some pizza for their movie marathon night.

"Right, that's two medium, one pepperoni and one veggie." He said through the phone as Tina walked in before he closed the door. "Put it on my tab." He turned off his phone and smiled at his friend. "Hey, Tina."

"I hope they hustle, I'm starved." Tina said just before the doorbell rang again.

Sam answered it while the pizza delivery man from 'Crusty's' stood there with two boxes of pizza. "Here's your pizza, Sam." He said with a smile.

"Thanks a bunch, Nate." He said as he happily took the boxes and handed him a cash.

"Ten bucks? Thanks, Sam." He then walked away before Sam closed the door.

"You tipped a guy with a ten spot?" Tina asked, looking a little surprised by what she just heard.

Sam's eyes went wide a little. "Whoops, s-sorry. I thought it was a one." He said as he smiled sheepishly before he began to walk down to his basement. "Come on, we're watching movies downstairs."

He lead Tina to his basement, but when they walked inside, Tina gasped in complete surprise since it looked almost nothing like a basement. There was a giant, flat screen TV, two comfy red chairs, a few arcade consoles, a popcorn machine and a soda machine. The entire basement looked like something a millionaire's basement should look like, more like a movie theater.

"This is your downstairs?" Tina asked with a dumbfounded expression as she looked around.

"What? Too much?" Sam asked as he sets the pizza down on a counter.

"Uh huh…" She began walking around as she continued to admire the entire room.

"I know, I know. I should've told you and Dani this a long time ago, but my family's kind of...filthy rich." Sam chuckled softly, looking kind of nervous for some reason. "Weird, huh?"

Tina's eyes went wide when she froze her tracks as she dropped her backpack to the floor, now looking even more confused and surprised at the same time. "Whoa, time out!" She turned to her gothic friend with her eyebrow cocked. "You're _loaded_?"

"My great-granddad, Izzy, did say he was an inventor." Sam began twirling his finger downward in a circular motion as he continued to explain where his family got all this money. "He invented that machine that twirls cellophane around deli toothpicks."

Tina hopped onto one of the red comfy chairs and relaxed with a bright smile on her face. "You're the deli toothpick cellophane twirling heir? No way!"

Sam opened a pizza box as he kept on wearing his uneasy expression on his face. "Look...if this is too much, we could do something else."

"Are you kidding?"

"I can't think of a better way to spend a Saturday night then with a back-shaving jamberry." Lancer said to himself in his bathroom as he removed his shirt, revealing his back that was completely covered with megahair.

He flipped on his shaver, which was powered by the same motor Dani sold to him. However, it suddenly glowed green and its razor ends suddenly expanded in longer more scarier ones, and it even began to shake violently until Lancer lost his grip on it. It unplugged itself from the wall and flew up before it began to shave off most of his back hair, cutting it into a shape of a sharp sign. It crashed through the window while Lancer watched in confusion as it flew across the neighborhood street.

Meanwhile, Dani rode her motor scooter down the street as she held onto her new sweats she brought from the mall just in time for Daph's party.

"Popularity, here I come." Dani said as she admired her new high-end sweats.

She suddenly gasped when her ghost sense went off, making her look up before she saw Lancer's razor flying straight at her. She yelped before she ducked her head as it ripped her helmet off instead, making her halt her scooter. It flew straight back to her and even though she ducked again, it wrapped its plug end around her waist while it dragged her along, making her drop her sweats and scooter as she flew to the air. Dani used her feet to stop it from razing her face while she dodged her head as it tried to shave her face off.

"Whoa, whoa! Like my hair just the way it is: on my head!" Dani exclaimed before it shifted into a giant knife. "And I'm sure girls don't shave their faces!" The razor slammed Dani to the sidewalk as it raised itself up to cut her in half. "Going ghost!"

She clenched her eyes tightly as she concentrated before she then glowed and she changed to her ghost form while she glared with her eyes glowed green. The knife swiped at her, making her yelp as she merged her legs into a ghost tail and she quickly escaped its grip as it sliced on the sidewalk instead while it sliced off its own plug off.

"Okay, it's a haircut, not a head-cut!" Dani exclaimed as she waved her hands out for emphasising.

It changed back into a razor and it flew straight at her again, but she managed to punch it, enough to dent it and it tumbled on the ground. Dani shifted her tail back into her legs as the razor then turned itself into a pair of scissors and was about to snip at her, until she elongated her midsection and leaned away enough to avoid getting cut in half. She managed to grab onto its cord, but she ended up getting dragged along with it. They phased through a wall of a story of a building before a girl was heard shouting in surprise.

"SORRY!" Dani yelled as she crashed through the window and got dragged back outside.

Dani then strained as she tried to pull onto it to make it stop. She then spun it around rapidly as her growl became a shout before she hurtled it to the other end of the neighborhood.

Dani frowned at where the razor flew off to as she blew her bangs off her face and smiled cleverly with her eyes still narrowing a little. Her smiled then faded when she heard beeping and realized that her new sweats were about to get run over by an upcoming truck. She quickly swooped down and snatched the sweats off the road just as the vehicle passed by.

She checked to see if it was okay before she exhaled in relief. She then looked down at herself with surprised eyes. "Man, ever since I _had_ these powers, I've been like a magnet for the weird and the scary." Dani said to herself before she glanced down at a glowing piece of cord right beside her. She changed back into her human form and grabbed her scooter as she strapped her helmet back on her head. "I know I should be concerned and I will be, right after the party." Dani scootered the rest of the way down the street back home, leaving the eerie glowing cord behind.

Back at Sam's place, Tina kept on asking and bragging about Sam's wealth, but he wasn't too keen on wanting to talk about it while he leaned against the counter full of snacks.

"Tina, are we watching movies or not?" Sam asked, looking really annoyed and uninterested already with his arms crossed.

"Okay, just a few more questions." Tina said, still looking very eager. "Could you...buy a plane?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "Yep."

"A yacht?"

"Yyyyyy-ep."

"Uh...a bowling alley?"

"Nope." Sam pressed a button on a remote and the walls opened and scattered out of the way, revealing a personal bowling alley right underneath his house. Tina stared at the alley in shock and looked very dumbfounded while Sam shrugged casually like it was completely normal for him. "There's no place to put a second one."

Then an old woman on a motor scooter, who could seemingly be Sam's grandmother, rode her transport vehicle to a lane and rolled a bowling ball down and knocked down the pins down with a strike. "Yippie! Bubbies hot tonight!" She cheered as she threw her fist in the air.

Then the walls retracted and closed up like nothing has happened. Tina sniffled the air around her as she made another confused look. "That's weird...you don't _smell_ stinking rich."

"Will you stop?" Sam said with irritation as he took his seat on a chair and crossed his arms while he leaned back. "This is the whole reason I didn't tell anybody."

"But I don't get it. With all this money, why hang out with me and Dani? If you flash a little of that bling-bling, you'd be Mr. Popularity!"

Sam cocked an eyebrow at her skeptically. "I don't _need_ popularity, Tina, especially not if I have to buy it. I prefer to make some _real_ friends, not fake ones who only care about themselves and talk about their money twenty-four seven."

"You should tell that to Dani. Can you believe people actually spent good money on that old junk from her parents' shed?"

Sam smiled a little as he held up an eerie glowing green remote. "Well, I _did_ snag this really cool remote for three bucks, and she did give Daph a pretty good deal on the computer stuff."

In Daph's bedroom, she was currently on her computer and she looked amazed by how fast her computer was running after she bought the system from Dani's garage sale that morning.

"Maybe Fenton's not such a loser after all." Daph admitted before she snickered to herself. "As if, but this thing runs like a race car!" Her watch suddenly began to beep while it warned her that it was almost party time. "Whoa, getting late. Better shower and change before the early birds show up."

After she left her computer alone, it suddenly powered off on its own until a green face with a sinister wide grin showed up and cackled just like Technus, the technopathic ghost.

Back at Fenton Works, James walked into the kitchen for a little late night snack. However, when he opened the fridge, he heard yapping with the hot dogs his parents accidentally brought to life before. James yelped in surprise and quickly slammed the fridge back shut.

"Great, leftovers." He groaned as he furrowed his brows.

"Well?" Dani asked as she slid into the kitchen in her new high-end sweats, consisting of an aqua blue headband, a black tank-top with an unzipped white jacket with aqua blue stripes on the sleeves over it, revealed her midriff, white baggy sweats and plain white sneakers. "Is it the bomb? Is it fresh? Is it stoopid with an 'OO'?"

"Oh, it's stupid, I'll give you that." James said, not looking really impressed by his sister's new hip-hop style with his arms crossed.

"You'll change your tune when you see me at the party." Dani noticed that her older brother hasn't even changed yet. "When are you changing?"

"Not changing, not going."

Dani began to panic. "What?! But you're the reason Daphne invited me in the first place!"

"Not caring."

"CODE RED!" They heard Jackie shout in alert from another room.

"And not staying." James walked out of the kitchen just before their mother suddenly rushed into the room, looking extremely alarmed and urgent.

"Somebody's raided the junk shed while we were away!" Jackie grabbed her daughter by her shoulders urgently. "Danielle, did you see anything?!"

"Uh, no, no, not a thing, but we should compare notes once I get home from the party." Dani said nervously as she backed away from her mother.

"Good plan, kid! In the meantime, I better secure the lab." Jackie opened the fridge. "Cover me, boys! SERPENTINE!" The hot dogs emerged from the fridge as they wrap themselves around the obese ghost huntress.

Dani arrived in front of Daph's house and took a deep breath.

"Okay, this it is, don't screw it up." She said to herself before she smiled confidently. "Look out world, here comes Dani Fenton." She rang the doorbell and Daph answered, but instead of wearing high-end sweats, she was wearing what Dani normally wore, much to her surprise and confusion. "Uh, Daphne?"

"Oh, right, you're not really a part of my pazi, so you didn't get the email. You see, after buying that computer stuff, I didn't have enough money to buy the sweats, so I changed the dress code to 'loser sheek'." Daph explained as she gestured to her friends dressed as either Dani, Sam, and Tina while they chatted away.

Dani frowned in annoyance. "Oh, swell." She walked into the house and looked around until Paul walked up to her, dressed like Sam.

"You like it? It's so horrible, it's cool." He said, looking down at his clothes.

Dani examined him and noticed his hairdo when she cocked an eyebrow. "Wait, Sam doesn't put his hair up in a knot."

Paul then noticed that she was wearing the high-ends. "Eck! Who dressed you up? Your dad?" Dani tried to explain to her crush, but Paul just walked away like he didn't even notice that they just talked a second ago.

Up in Daph's room, Technus on the computer screen continued to grin as he laughed. "Yes, yes, it is time! Calling all mechanized spirits, come to me, my minions! It is time to fulfil my destiny!" He shouted to the heavens as the monitor short-circuited and hovered into the air.

From every house in the neighborhood, drills, toasters, washers, dryers, and other devices began flying out of their places and made their way to Daph's house.

At Sam's house, he and Tina were watching a kung-fu movie until the screen began to replay itself over and over again, catching Sam's attention before he fixed his eyes on his friend.

"Tina, if you want to watch a part over again, can you please tell me first?" Sam told her.

Tina cocked an eyebrow. " _Me_? You're the one messing with the remote." She pointed out. The remote on the table suddenly glowed green and hovered into the air, surprising both of them when their eyes went wide. "Uh, I'm not schooled in a way of the rich, but do all of your remotes do that?"

"No. Well, my toaster does, but it's from Denmark. That stuff Dani was selling must've been contaminated with ectoplasm!"

The remote blasted a stream of energy at the popcorn machine as it spilled popcorn all over the place. Then it malfunctioned the soda machine when it spewed different soda flavors everywhere as Sam and Tina duck to avoid them. The remote flew through the ceiling, making the two friends run out of the house. They both looked up and saw different electronic items and tools floating in the air, across the neighborhood together.

"This looks bad. Probably looks like a job for Dani Phantom." Tina said to her gothic friend.

"Probably, and if I wasn't so mad at her, I'd probably care that it's going to interrupt her big prep party. Shall we?" Sam said to Tina, making her smile before they ran off to find their friend and her trusty weapon.

Back at Daph's party, Dani tried to search for at least of teen that would at least talk to her, but found it hard to do since everyone just kept on ignoring her.

"Hi, I'm Dani, do you guys…" Dani said to a group of teens, but they walked away like they didn't even notice her. "Hey, aren't you in my fifth period…" A boy walked past her like the invisible person they all believed she was. Finally giving up, Dani sadly walked up to the stairs and glanced back down at the in-crowd. "What am I doing? These people aren't my friends, even if they all look like them." She then sighed miserably. "Man, I wish Sam and Tina were here, it's lonely being popular."

She walked down the hallway as she exhaled, but she suddenly noticed that her ghost sense went off as it billowed into Daph's room, showing her where the ghost was. "That's weird." She muttered in curiosity.

Dani opened the door into Daph's bedroom and gasped at the sight of the computer monitor floating in the air, as well as several other electronic tools, gathering around it until it formed into a robotic form of Technus.

"I am Technus! Master of all things mechanical! And once I complete my construction, you shall all succumb to my pow-" He shouted to the heavens before he began to glitch and malfunction. " _Pow-pow-pow_...ah!" He quickly held onto his head and looked troubled. "What is wrong with me?!"

Dani noticed the upgrade disc she gave to Daph at the garage sale on her bed. She realized that the cheerleader hasn't even upgraded the computer software yet.

"The upgrade! Daph still hasn't upgraded the software. Oh no!" Dani said as she glared at the robot and changed into her ghost form. "You're not getting that upgrade disc and making yourself more powerful!"

"What?" Technus asked in confusion until he grinned. " _Another_ great idea! To heck with tutoring, you should be a teacher!"

Dani flew straight towards him, but a toaster sprang out of his shoulder and blasted green energy at her. It sent her flying across the room as she phased herself into Daph's closet, which was filled with pom-poms, cheerleading uniforms, and colorful, plush teddy bears.

"Ghost toast?! Jeez, how many pom-poms does one cheerleader need? And these?" Dani asked herself as she picked up a teddy bear, quietly realizing that Daph was a lot more creepier than she thought and not as tough as she appeared to be. "I don't even wanna know."

She flew out of the closet just when Technus was about to grab the disc, but Dani double kicked him and the bed broke in half from her enhanced strength. He then smacked the ghost girl to the wall, knocking the pictures off the wall while they shattered.

"You are a formidable opponent, but a little wet behind the ears. Perhaps you could use a little drying up!" Technus said before a claw emerged from his chest, grabbed Dani as she yelped, and pulled her inside his dryer chest. She shrieked as she spun around inside before he catapulted her out and she accidentally demolished Daph's dresser.

Dani shook off her dizziness before she growled and glared angrily at the robotic ghost. Technus grabbed the upgrade disc with a chuckle until Dani roughly shoved him away while her growl became a yell and smashed him to a TV with stereos. However, she accidentally helped Technus place the disc into the disk player before he uploaded it and then he smiled. Dani gasped at this and glared again before she shoved and phased him through the wall with a scream.

Daph entered her room after hearing a series of ruckuses. Her eyes went wide when she saw that her entire room was a complete disaster. She glared angrily when she suspected who could have done this to her own bedroom. "Fenton...YOU'RE SO DEAD!" She exclaimed furiously.

At a nearby alleyway, Sam followed the levitating junk just before Tina arrived when she took a slight detour to get the Fenton Thermos from Fenton Works.

"Sam, I got the thermos!" Tina said as she ran into the alley. "You know, Dani's really gotta start carrying this with some sort of lunch box."

"Everything's gravitating from here to Daph's house. Looks like whatever fun Dani's having will be coming to an end soon." Sam said with a mildly pleased smile while he placed his hands on his waist.

They suddenly heard a familiar grunt before they watched as Dani flew right between them while she shrieked and then she slammed hard onto a brick wall with a grunt. "Hi, Sam. Hi, Tina. Glad you could make it." Dani said wearily to her friends before she collapsed to the ground and fell unconscious.

They heard large footsteps coming their way when Sam and Tina turned around. Their eyes went wide in shock as a gigantic robotic version of Technus stomp out from a narrow alley and into view while he sent out electrical currents.

"I am Technus! Master of technology and destroyer of worlds!" He announced to the heavens with a grin. "Behold, my awesome electronic fuelry! WHO'S YOUR DADDY?!"

Dani managed to recover from her blow before she glared determinedly as she flew straight at the robotic ghost. She tried to land a punch on his chest, but recoiled as she held onto her arm and briefly fell to the ground. She quickly recovered again when she tried to land a double-kick and then did a series of mini-punches, but she didn't even make a dent on his armor. Technus merely stood there before he smacked from on top of her and sent her crashing onto the ground between her friends, who both gawked down at her.

"Guys, help!" Dani shouted urgently before she flew back into action as she charged at Technus again. Sam and Tina only turned their backs on her with their arms crossed and glared since they were both still mad at her for ignoring them for the past few days. She got knocked close to the ground again, but regained her air. "Come on, guys!" She flew back up, but got knocked down again. "Guys, come on, seriously!" She began to dodge several of Technus' attacks while she continued to plead for her friends' help. "I'm sorry I choose to hang out with the popular kids instead of you guys, it was stupid and shallow, and I'LL NEVER DO IT AGAIN!"

Dani finally got punched to the ground near her friends while they smiled at each other in satisfaction and approval before they glanced down at their friend. "How can we be of assistance?" Sam asked.

Dani quickly got to her feet and had a troubled look on her face. "He's running an old version of Portals XL."

That made Sam cringe a little while Tina began to think of an idea to herself. "That piece of vaporware? It's the worst software ever."

"Keep him busy, I think I know how you can beat him!" Tina said to her friend.

"That I can do!" Dani said before she flew back up in front of Technus and pointed at him. "Get back, you hunk of my mom's junk!"

"Could mere junk do _this_?" Technus bellowed before he brought out a remote from his chest and aimed it at the ghost girl. He pressed a button and Dani changed into a ninja, with another press she changed into a showgirl, and then into an Indiana Jones.

Dani glared at him in annoyance. "Give me that!" She snatched the remote and pressed a button to return herself to normal. Technus immediately grabbed onto her with one of his mechanical arms and he pinned her against the wall as she grunted. "Tina, anytime now!"

"I'm trying, I'm trying!" Tina exclaimed while she tried to work on her PDA, but looked extremely troubled.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked.

"I'm trying to bypass the program, but I can't! He must've upgraded!" They were both oblivious that Technus was mercilessly slamming Dani against the building repeatedly while she grunted each time.

"What do we do?"

"We need the latest version of Portals XL, but we're we gonna get it this time of night?"

"Leave that to me." Sam pulled out his phone and dialed in a number.

Technus slammed Dani into the building again as she grunted. "Guys!" She exclaimed down to her friends, trying to ignore the pain.

Then a man pulled up to the teens on his scooter. "Here ya go, Sam." He said as he handed him the software.

"Thanks, Terrance." Sam said as he gave him the tip.

"Wow! You have access to the latest technology after hours?" Tina asked him in amazement.

"Yep." He said proudly.

"What else can you do after hours?"

He frowned and held up a clipboard to Tina. "Just sign the valture, ma'am."

"Uh, excuse me!" Sam called up casually to Technus, catching his attention when he looked down at the goth boy in confusion. "I'm Sam. I don't believe I caught your name. Perhaps you should scream it really loud and shout out your motive."

"Hello, I AM TECHNUS! Manipulator of machines! Lord of all gadgetry! Wizard of integrated circuitry!"

"Go on, is there more you'd like to tell me?" As he spoke, Sam held up a couple of plugs before he plugged the cords together while he smiled brightly.

"Oh yes, I am also master-" Technus suddenly began to glitch and malfunction once again while his head twitched and short-circuited. "Of all... _ohoooohhh_..."

"What's happening?!" Dani shouted down to her friends while the claw that was still restraining her began to short-circuit as well.

While Technus was distracted, Sam has plugged the technopathic ghost's robotic body into Tina's PDA while she forced him to shut down the software. "Portals XL is happening. Everybody knows that every new version of Portals XL has a gigantic hole in its security system." Tina said, like it should have been obvious.

"What?! NO!" Technus shouted when he began to glitch even more.

The claw restraining Dani finally released her as she smiled. "Yes!" She hissed under her breath before she quickly grabbed the claw and smirked widely at the technopathic robotic ghost. "Process _this_!" She then shoved the claw into his disk slot, causing him to short-circuit even more.

"WAIT, THAT DOESN'T GO THERE!" Technus finally powered down when his robotic body went limp while the trio watched.

"And for my final trick…" Tina said as she held up the Fenton Thermos before she threw it up to Dani, who caught it in her hand.

Dani uncapped the thermos and began to suck in Technus from the robot suit as he screamed and tried to escape the raw energy. "NOOOOOOOO!" He got completely sucked into the device while his voice echoed before Dani recapped the device.

The robot then began to shake before its body parts immediately fell into pieces when it then became a pile of harmless junk. The computer monitor beeped the words 'ERROR'.

"Nice going, Tina." Sam said as Dani landed next to her friends as they all had their hands on their hips with yet another great victory over a ghost.

"Don't thank me, thank lousy software." Tina said brightly as she held the disk while Dani remained silent while she smiled at her tech-loving friend.

* * *

On Monday at Casper High School, Dani, Tina, and Sam walked down the hallway together and made their way to their next class. They began to talk about what Dani has done during the rest of her weekend.

"So, what's the damage from this weekend? Just get in trouble for taking your folks' stuff?" Tina asked her friend.

"Not really, I hauled it all back to the shed yesterday while they were out. My mom's checking every piece for government surveillance devices. She got a little paranoid and even train those weenies to guard the shed twenty-four seven." Dani explained with a reassuring smile and a small chuckle.

"Sounds like you got off pretty easily." Sam said.

"Yeah, well I do have to return those stupid sweats so I can refund everybody's money. To be honest, I've always suspected Daph always has her ways of humiliating and embarrassing me, even in the most begrudging times." Dani then stopped her tracks and made a look of shame while she looked down at the floor. "And I still feel terrible about the way I treated you guys. Of all people, _I_ should know how it feels to be invisible."

Sam leaned against the lockers and smiled at his friend. "So, would ya say you've learned a lesson from all of this?"

Dani smiled as she looked over her shoulder. She saw that Daph (who was back in her cheerleading uniform) was about to open her locker, but all that poured out were her multiple colorful, stuffed teddy bears that were from her closet. Apparently, Dani just decided to get back at her arch-rival for embarrassing her by exposing the cheerleader's teddy bears she once found in her bedroom closet, just to make things even a little for both of them.

"FENTON!" Daph screamed angrily in rage.

"Yep, that another person's trash is another person's revenge." Dani said before she and her best friends broke into laughter from her little side joke.


	5. Splitting Images

**Season 1 Episode 5**

Splitting Images

"It Came from Locker 724!"

It was quite a nice and normal day at Casper High while Dani Fenton, Sam Manson, and Tina Foley were all carrying heavy boxes down the hallway that read 'Save the Frogs!' with a slash on a frog.

"So, why exactly are we breaking our backs here, Sam?" Dani asked him, kind of confused on why they were carrying these heavy boxes.

"Frog's rights, we have to stop dissecting frogs in our school biology labs, and at today's assembly, I'm going to demonstrate a humane alternative." Sam answered as they stopped in the middle of the hall.

"'I can't believe it's not a frog cadaver'?" Tina read out loud from his box's sticker with confusion in her eyes.

Sam placed his box down and opened the box before he pulled out a robotic frog in display as it oozed green slime and it croaked. " _Rib! Please remove my detachable three-chamber heart! Rib!_ " It croaked robotically while Sam smiled brightly.

Dani cocked an eyebrow in confusion, a little weirded out by this manmade frog. "Um...wow. That's very...helpful." She said with uncertainty before her ghost sense went off as she gasped and her eyes went wide.

One of the boxes began to glow before green smoke exploded from the opening, making Sam drop his frog onto Tina's head while she yelped in surprise. As Tina struggled to pull the frog off of her head, the smoke formed into one of Dani's old ghostly enemies, but actually a comedic one anyway.

"Oh great, _him_ again." Dani said as she narrowed her eyes in annoyance.

"I am the Box Ghost! And I will have my cardboard vengeance!" He shouted as his body began to glow.

Dani changed into her ghost form before the Box Ghost made several boxes float into the air. Sam managed to help Tina pull the frog off her head, all covered green slime.

"Oh, gross!" She exclaimed in disgust as the ooze dripped from her head and arms.

"You guys get to the assembly, I'll get this moron sealed up tight." Dani said to her friends.

After Sam and Tina ran away from the fight, the Box Ghost made several scalpel knives fly out of a box and hurtled them straight to Dani. She managed to turn intangible as they passed harmlessly through her and stuck to the lockers behind her.

"Huh, maybe Sam has a point." Dani admitted as she held onto her stomach.

The Box Ghost suddenly did a rough rookie on her, making her fly right through the lockers as he dented them. Dani flew from wall-to-wall across classrooms until she ended up in a backstage of an assembly stage and landed roughly on her back, and she accidentally reverted back into her human form.

"Whoops." She said.

The Box Ghost phased into the backstage as he grinned and made a box float beside him. "Tremble before the might of the Box Ghost as you are devoured by…" He said, but faltered as he checked the box's sticker. "Uh, oh yeah. Costumes and props of the Broadway classic, _My Fair Lady_!" He hurled a bunch of costumes at Dani, knocking her backwards and got piled underneath them. She reached her hand out for help while the Box Ghost laughed evilly. "Beware!" And then he left the school just like that.

At the assembly, Sam made his way to the podium with a confident look on his face. "Fellow students, something sick and disgusting is taking place at this school, and I'm gonna show you what it is!" He announced through the microphone before the curtains opened, revealing the 'Save the Frogs' logo.

However, the students paused what they were doing when they noticed something off behind him, and they broke out into laughter. Sam noticed this before he turned around to the backstage and found out what it was. Dani managed to dig herself out of the pile, but found herself wearing a black tuxedo, a monocle, and a top hat. She glowered her eyebrows in embarrassment when she realized the situation.

"Woohoo, take it off!" Tina cheered out loud, making Sam glare at her before she grimaced. "No seriously, she should take it off. That's weird." Sam only frowned in annoyance.

* * *

Theme Song:

(She's a phantom)

(Dani Phantom, Phantom, Phantom)

Young Dani Fenton, she was just fourteen  
When her parents built a very strange machine  
Designed to view a world unseen

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)

When it didn't work, her folks, they just quit  
Then Dani took a look inside of it  
There was a great, big flash, and everything changed  
Her molecules got all rearranged

(Phantom, Phantom)

When she first woke up, she realized she had snow white hair, and glowing green eyes  
She could walk through walls, disappear, and fly  
She was much more unique than the other gals  
And it was then that she knew what she had to do  
She had to stop all the ghost that were coming through  
She's there to fight, for me and you!

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's _Dani Phantom_ )

* * *

After Dani's little costume incident at the assembly, the students continued snickering and laughing while she and her friends walked down the hallway. She was looking down in embarrassment while Sam was very miffed about how things turned out in his assembly during one of Dani's unexpected comedic appearances.

"Thanks to your little dress-up parade, my 'Save the Frogs' presentation was a total hit rock bottom!" Sam said to Dani irritatedly as he glanced down in frustration.

"And speaking of bottom, did you see Dani in those boxers? Navy blue is _not_ your color, gal." Tina said to Dani.

They all then stopped at Dani's now-damaged and unusable locker. "Yeah, and now because that idiot Box Ghost trashed my locker, I've been assigned a new one." Dani said before she looked at her new locker form. "Locker...742."

Sam and Tina suddenly gasped in horror before Tina pointed at the locker she was talking about across from them. Locker 742 was some rusted up locker and it looked like it hasn't been used for years. Dani walked up to it, looking a little confused by her friends' sudden fearful reactions.

"Guys, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost...or something really scary that we _don't_ see every single day." Dani said with a chuckle as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Hello! Locker 742?! How do you _not_ know the legend of locker 742?" Tina asked, and she even sounded like it should have been obvious.

Dani finally opened the locker. There was a mirror hanging inside and even a few cobwebs as she gently touched the mirror, and somehow it felt a little...off. "What's the big deal with...locker 742?"

Then someone suddenly shoved a top hat on her head as she cringed in surprise. "You left something behind, Fenton." Daph Baxter, the cheerleader captain, mocked before she and a couple of her friends laughed from behind her. Dani glared angrily as she turned sharply at her arch-rival and she growled with hatred. "Let's see if it fits in your new locker...with you inside!"

"HEY!" Dani yelped in surprise when Daph and one of her friends grabbed her and tossed her into her new locker. The cheerleader captain slammed it shut before they walked away, laughing at her misfortune. Even though they were cheerleaders, they weren't above using massive bullying techniques that the boys would normally do.

"I was gonna tell you the locker was cursed, but I think you'd figured that out." Tina said as she opened the locker before Dani fell out with a grunt.

Dani stood to her feet and glared angrily with her fists at her sides, finally ready to give Baxter a piece of her mind. "Trust me, you haven't even seen a curse yet! Cover me."

She shoved her friends as she blocked herself from everyone while she changed into her ghost form and turned herself invisible. She flew across the hallway and phased straight into Daph's body, making her scream in surprise and glow green when Dani possessed her entire body. She made the cheerleader captain slam her head into some lockers a couple of times (while her friends stared at her in confusion) before she slammed her head into a janitor's water bucket, and Dani finally phased out of her body. She flew over the crowd that was gathering around Daph and changed back into her human form behind them.

Dani walked over to her friends and high-fived Tina, who was impressed by her little get back. Sam, however, looked more annoyed and unimpressed by her ignorant actions. "Dani!" He said in admonishment with his arms crossed.

"Relax, Sam." Tina said before she elbowed her best friend playfully. "It's about time you used some of that Phantom advantage for some ghostly get-back."

Sam only grunted in annoyance as he walked away with his friends following behind him. After they left, they were unaware that locker 742 began to glow eerily. " _Bullies...bullies_ …" A girl's voice moaned from inside.

* * *

At Fenton Works the next morning, Dani walked into the kitchen, where she found her father, Matt, working on a pair of mechanical gloves with a torch wand, her older brother, James, reading his book as usual, and her mother, Jackie, eating some cereal for her breakfast.

"So, Dani...what's this I hear about you getting a new locker?" Jackie asked her daughter suspiciously as she leaned closer.

"Oh, uh...no big deal really. Uh, nothing for you and Dad to get obsessive about." Dani said nervously as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"Why? Is it _HAUNTED_?!"

"Don't worry, kid, you'll _barely_ even notice us while we're staking out that locker during regular school hours." Matt said as he continued working on the gloves with his torch wand.

James glanced up from his book with wide eyes when he heard what his father said. "What? NO!" He exclaimed as he ran to his sister and hugged her protectively close to him. "Dani is at a very critical stage in development in her peer groups." He released Dani while he ignored her blank face. "She's already considered a clumsy nerd, the _last_ thing she needs is you two confirming it!"

"Nice defense, James. Total confidence builder." Dani said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

Jackie suddenly snatched the gloves away from her husband as she slipped them on and pounded them together as fists. "And the best part is, thanks to the new Ghost Gauntlets, when that ghost comes out of that locker, I can spar with it mono a ghost-o." She said as she swung her fists around before she punched a column of pipes. She raised her hands in victory, until more sets of pipes fell from the ceiling while smoke billowed up in the process.

"Don't worry, maybe boys will talk to you in college." James told Dani as he walked away, which only made her scowl in annoyance.

Dani wore the same glowering look all the way to Casper High when she made it to her new locker, which was rumored to have been cursed, but she still didn't even know why.

She suddenly heard some jocks laughing as she turned her head around to them and cocked an eyebrow. "Hey, Tubby the Tuba, nice shako. Does it remove ear wax, too?" The jock, whom she believed his name was Dale, mocked as he removed a shako off a band geek's hat and began twisting it into his ear as he smirked.

"Jerks." Dani muttered as she glared at them in disgust.

Despite how much she hated bullies and how they picked on innocent kids, Dani decided not to get involved when she slammed her locker shut and walked away to class. Unaware to her, the locker began to glow again the second she left. " _Bullies…_ " The same girl's voice moaned.

"GO LONG!" Dale's jock friend shouted.

He threw the shako overhead as the geek tried to catch his hat, but too far when Dale ran down the hallway to catch it. But then out of nowhere, locker 742 suddenly opened up and it nailed Dale right in his face, making him collapse to the ground with a black eye and missing tooth. The locker closed like nothing has happened while he leaned against the lockers, disoriented, and the shako then landed right on top of his head.

Meanwhile, near a trophy case not far away, a nerd girl was pushing a projector with a cart, until Paul Sanchez stopped her with his foot as he gave her his flirting eyes.

"I'm so fascinated by AV equipment, can you show me how it works?" Paul asked flirtatiously.

However, he seem to be involved with making a fool out of the nerd while he distracted the nerd girl and Kwyn, the other school cheerleader and Daph's best friend, tiptoed quietly behind the nerd. Paul used his charm as a distraction while Kwyn snuck up and secretly tied her shoelaces together.

" _Bullies_ …" The same girl's voice said from the cursed locker as a trail of green energy crawled from the locker, to the ceiling, and finally to the trophy case as it ended up on a trophy.

It suddenly toppled on top of Kwyn's head, blinding her before she stood up and tumbled backwards as she shouted a little to pull the trophy off. However, she ended up accidentally knocking a fire extinguisher from its case when it sprayed directly at Paul, sending him flying away from the cart as he yelped.

The energy then moved towards the girl's shoes as it untied her laces and tied them back to normal before it disappeared. The nerd girl glanced around in confusion at what just happened, but then she just shrugged it off and continued towards her destination.

In the cafeteria during lunchtime, the in-crowd began discussing these odd turn of events when they tried to make some nerds suffer. But then it was like every time they bullied or at least tried to bully a nerd, they get a piece of their own medicine by some invisible force like some kind of spirit that was trying to keep those who mean harm to a nerd away.

"And all a sudden, this locker door flies open and _nails_ me." Dale described as he punched his fist to his palm for emphasising, looking surprised and confused by the fact. Daph arrived up to her table, looking concerned for all her friends.

"I'm gonna be getting this stuff out of my jacket and hair for a _week_!" Paul cried in despair, who was busy trying to use a rolling hair-remover on his jacket to get some extinguisher off, and even his hair was covered in a few smudges.

"It's like...the school is haunted." Kwyn said nervously.

At Dani, Tina, and Sam's table, they were overhearing the in-crowds' conversation while Dani smirked at them. Even though she had no idea what has been going on either, she believed they totally deserved what they got for bullying innocent nerds and students. Sam and Tina seemed more concerned about the strange events that has been happening to the popular kids.

"Apparently, _someone's_ been busy." Sam said as he gave Dani a questioning glare. He thought that his friend has been using her powers to get back at the popular kids again.

"It wasn't me, I swear!" Dani said defensively, but her smile never dropped when she turned to Sam and became intangible.

She then flew over behind Daph and phased into her body as she possessed her. Dani made her dump all of her lunch all over Paul, who gave her a flat and glowering look. Dani phased out of her body and flew away, leaving Daph shaking her head before she scratched it in confusion. Dani landed back to her table as she turned solid like nothing has happened. Tina smiled at her little get back, but Sam was still unimpressed that she was still abusing her powers.

"Now _that_ was me." Dani said as she pointed her thumb at Daph.

Sam glared at his friend. "Dani, I don't think you should be using your powers like-" He began but faltered and gasped when he saw their teacher/vice principal, Mr. Lancer, walking into the cafeteria. "Lancer! I'll be right back." Sam left the cafeteria, leaving Dani and Tina by themselves to chat for a moment.

"Don't listen to him, Dani. It's about time somebody struck a blow for Cindy Poindexter." Tina said to her friend.

Dani cocked an eyebrow in confusion. "Cindy _Who_ dexter?"

"Cindy Poindexter." Tina must have realized that Dani wasn't very familiar with the name at all, so she pulled out her PDA and began to explain the history about this girl Dani has never heard of before. "Locker 742 was originally owned by a Poindexter back in the fifties..."

* * *

As Tina explained, they had an imaginary flashback about the fifties of Casper High. A girl wearing large glasses, a shirt, braces, and a poodle skirt with an overall was checking her long, black ponytail in a mirror before she slammed her locker shut with a smile.

 _ **Tina (Voiceover):  
**_ _Poindexter was the victim of more cruel pranks than_ anyone _in the history of Casper High School._

Cindy walked down the hallway confidently until a girl smacked her back, placing a 'kick me!' paper on her back. She glared at the girl before she walked away while she rubbed her shoulder.

 _Apparently, picking on her was a graduation requirement_.

Outside the courtyard, a boy pointed at Poindexter, who was sniffing some flowers and minding her own business, telling the little boy to pick on her. He kicked her into the bush before he laughed cruelly at the nerd girl, with apparently no qualms at all.

 _She got stuffed into her locker_ so _many times…_

A jock then stuffed Cindy into her locker before he slammed it shut with a smirk.

* * *

"It's believed her spirit still inhabits it 'til this very day." Tina finished somewhat dramatically and solemnly.

"Wow...they sure made her spirit cramped." Dani said, who still had her eyebrow cocked during to the whole story. Sam then returned with a box of hopping and croaking frogs as she stared at them in confusion. "Sam, what are you doing?"

"Nothing. Certainly not trying to smuggle frogs out of the bio lab while Lancer isn't looking." Sam said nervously as he settled the box down onto his seat before he smiled innocently with his hands behind his back.

Then someone suddenly threw several meat patties straight onto Dani's cheek as she yelped. "Hey, girls, what do ya say we _meat_ my new locker neighbor?" Daph said mockingly with her cheerleaders as she smirked at Dani with a handful of patties.

Dani wiped the patties off her cheek. She glared and growled menacingly at her rival while her eyes glowed green from her rising anger.

Sam placed his hand on her shoulder before her eyes returned to normal. "Easy, Dani. Eaaaasy, girl." He said softly, trying to calm her down.

Dani took a deep breath and turned to him. "You're right, Sam. I-" She began until the cheerleaders threw more patties, cheese, and lettuce on her cheek before Daph then threw a bun on her head, making her grunt. She narrowed her eyes in irritation, trying her best not to explode like an atomic ecto-bomb.

"Enjoy your sandwich, neighbor!" The cheerleader captain mocked again while she and her friends walked out of the cafeteria.

Dani finally rose from her seat, swiping the food off her face as she glared angrily at her rival, finally believing that the little sandwich insult was the last straw. "OKAY! THAT'S _IT_!"

Tina stared thoughtfully at where Daph left. "Hmm...I wonder how Daph would feel if she had a frog in her throat." She suggested for her friend as she turned to her and narrowed her eyes with a mischievous smirk at the thought.

"Or twelve...all over her _body_!" Dani eyeballed the box of frogs beside her.

Sam knew what she was thinking about when he immediately held the frog box close protectively and narrowed his eyes at her sternly. "Oh no! You're not gonna exploit innocent amphibians for some...juvenile revenge scheme!" He said defiantly.

Dani gave him a flat look before she smiled mischiefly as her eyes glowed green.

Out in the empty hallway, Daph opened her locker as she stuffed her book inside as she smiled without a care in the world. Several feet away from her, Dani was in her ghost form as she held onto the box of frogs. She smirked mischievously as she turned herself invisible, ready to humiliate her like she deserved.

Daph's locker suddenly slammed shut on its own, making her recoil in shock. "What the-" She said before something pulled on her hair and she tumbled backwards from the lockers in pain. "Ow, ow, ow!" She then suddenly spun around. "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! WHOA!" And then the box of frogs hovered above her by itself before it spilled frogs right on top of her, as did their slime coating before she stopped spinning. Daph screamed in horror before she sprinted down the hallway. Dani giggled immaturely at her arch-rival's misfortune.

Daph ran by locker 742 as she sobbed loudly before it began to glow again. " _Bullies…_ " The same girl's voice moaned until the same girl from Tina's story, the spirit of Cindy Poindexter, phased through her old locker and smiled in relief. "Hey, I'm free! Finally! The doorway's been opened!" She then frowned when she noticed Dani giggling before she hovered right in front of her. "You think that's funny, busty?"

Dani immediately stopped laughing while her smile dropped before she noticed Cindy floating right in front of her. "Huh? What? You can see me?" She asked in confusion.

"Yeah, that's right, baby. Now leave that poor kid alone." She pointed her thumb over her shoulder.

Dani cocked an eyebrow. "What?" She then smiled when she realized that the nerd ghost was talking about Daph as she turned visible. "Oh!" She laughed again like she was just joking. "Oh man, that's a good one. Do you have that backwards a little?"

Cindy narrowed her eyes more. "Don't hand me that jazz, Claudia! You're the bully from where I'm standing."

Dani pointed out that her feet were not even touching the ground. "Uh, you mean floating."

Cindy's eyes went wide in realization when she allowed her words to sink in. "Uh...okay, yeah, _floating_!" She then narrowed her eyes again as she raised her hands into the air while they began to glow. "Let's see how you like getting bullied."

Dani glanced around and saw the lockers beginning to glow green from Cindy's power as her eyes turned solid red. School supplies then suddenly exploded out of the lockers as they flew around the air madly from Cindy's telekinesis. Inside the cafeteria, everyone was enjoying their lunch, until their lunch trays suddenly smacked onto their faces, covering them in food and even juice boxes squirted at their faces. The students all began to run and scream in fear as they tried to run away from all the flying dishes.

In the biology lab, Lancer looked underneath the counters, trying to find some of the boxes of frogs, but he was completely unaware that Sam has stolen them from underneath his nose. "I know those frogs were here somewhere…" He said to himself. Then suddenly, every single breaker and lab equipment exploded and shattered into pieces from nothing, shocking the teacher greatly when his eyes widen. "GREAT GATSBY!"

Outside the school, Jackie (who was wearing the new Ghost Gauntlets) and Matt have arrived at the school and were about to enter the building, until James blocked their way in.

"How many times do I have to tell you? There is nothing weird going on in this school!" James said with a frown as he gestured his hands for emphasising.

His parents both shared disbelieving looks while they glanced at each other. However, a huge crowd of students suddenly burst out of the doorway, screaming in terror, confirming the Fentons that there was probably a ghost attack occurring in the school.

"Move, Matt! Now!" Jackie said as they went into action as they ran into the school. James slapped his forehead in frustration and annoyance.

Back in the hallways, Cindy continued making the school supplies fly around while she directed them to Dani, who was intangible as they passed harmlessly through her.

"Look! You don't understand, I'm not the bully here!" Dani tried to reason as she held her hands out defensively.

"I understand a bully when I see one!" Cindy snapped before she fired a green beam of energy from her glasses. She blasted Dani dead on, despite that she was intangible, and sent her flying through a wall as she shrieked. Dani flew through the library and into another hallway before she landed on the floor with a grunt.

"Oh…" Dani narrowed her eyes with provoke. "Big mistake!" She charged back through the walls and into another hallway as she flew back to finish her business with Cindy.

Meanwhile, Sam managed to round up all the frogs Daph dropped when she ran around the hallway from Dani's little prank. "Here ya go, little fellas." He said as he placed the last of the frogs into the box just as Dani arrived with Cindy on the other side of Sam.

"Put an egg in your shoe and beat it, bully!" Cindy snapped at Dani, making Sam turn to her with a frown as Dani turned solid above him. "I'm Cindy Poindexter!" She then gestured to Tina, who came up behind her. "And whenever there is a single nerd in need, I shall be there!"

"Hey, who you calling a nerd?" Tina asked the nerd ghost, looking a little offended.

Dani lunged to grab Cindy, but she quickly turned herself intangible as she only flew right through the ghost nerd and grabbed Tina instead. Dani couldn't slow herself down when she sent herself and her friend both crashing into a row of lockers as they collapsed to the floor. Cindy returned to normal as she smiled cleverly at the ghost girl.

"That's the girl that used to have your locker!" Tina exclaimed when she recognized the ghost from her story before she smiled at her best friend. "In your face, Ms. Skeptic." Dani only frowned at her as she tensed her shoulders.

"In her face?" Cindy repeated before she pulled out an old ink pen from her pocket with a smirk. "Swell idea." She then squirted black ink from her pen and sprayed it all over Dani's face.

"You did _not_ just do that!" Dani growled as she glared offendedly.

Cindy only laughed hysterically when Dani narrowed her eyes even more before she turned intangible and charged at the nerdy ghost again. She tackled her through the floor and into the boiler room as they crash landed on the ground with grunts. Cindy rubbed her head while Dani weakly got up to her fours from the impact of the crash, and then she automatically changed back into her human form.

"HOLY SOCKS!" Cindy exclaimed in complete shock after she just witnessed Dani's transformation. "You're the halfa!"

"The what-a?" Dani asked in confusion.

They both got up to their feet. "The halfa. Everybody in the Ghost Zone talks about you! You're half-a girl, half-a ghost: the halfa! You have all our powers on the human plane! And-" Cindy immediately paused when she became angry again as she glared at her, like she just realized something. "And you were using your powers for _EVIL_?!"

Dani's eyes went wide from what she just snapped. "What?!" She walked over to her and tried to explain everything to her. "NO! Look, please, just hear me out! I-I took over Daph's body, because she-" She then got interrupted by Cindy.

"Hey wait, you can take over a person's body?" She then smiled in amazement. "Jeepers creepers, I would flip if I had your powers!" She then began thinking deeply to herself. "I wonder…" She then turned herself intangible before she flew into Dani's body as she began to possess her.

"Wait, what are you doing?!" Dani exclaimed as she tried to resist.

" _Giving you a taste of your own medicine, bully!_ "

"Just listen to me! Daph...isn't-" She began struggling even more and strained as she grasped her head and stomach. "Get. out. of me!" She suddenly perked when she then calmed down and she began to glow.

" _You may use your powers to pick on innocent kids…_ " Dani's ghost half flew out of her body as she screamed and tried to reach for her body, but flew straight through the ceiling. Dani's eyes then turned gray when Cindy took full control over her body and she smirked. "But I sure as sugar _won't_!"

Dani's ghost continued to scream as she got sucked into locker 742 and through the mirror. Dani got cramped inside the locker when the locker opened and it revealed a jock (who looked like he was from the fifties) before he smirked at her. "Hey, Poindexter." He said mockingly.

Dani stared at him in confusion before she turned to the mirror and realized that she now looked like Cindy as she screamed in surprised horror.

Back at the real Casper High in the hallways, Jackie, Matt, and Lancer ran down the hall until they found Tina and Sam, who was currently holding the box of frogs he took from the bio lab earlier.

"Is it true?" Matt asked his daughter's friends urgently. "Did you kids witness a ghost attack?"

"Fear not, young ones, these gloves are made for grabbing!" Jackie declared as she raises her electrified Ghost Gauntlets in the air.

From behind the adults, Cindy, who was still possessing Dani's body, phased through the floor. Luckily, Tina gasped when she noticed and quickly ran up to hide her 'friend' behind her back before the adults could even notice.

"Uh, no ghost here, Mr. and Mrs. F." Tina said nervously.

"Only a boy trying to create a diversion for his own needs." Lancer said as he narrowed his eyes at Sam with the crate of frogs he was looking for.

"Right, right. No ghosts here." Sam said nervously as he eyeballed sideways.

The adults then left the teens alone as they ran down the hallway again before Tina leaned close to 'Dani'. "Watch it, Dani! Your parents almost caught your intangibility act." She whispered quietly.

Cindy smirked that Dani's friends haven't suspected a thing.

In the fifties Casper High, Dani (somehow looking like Cindy since she basically sent Dani's mind out of her body while she possessed her) walked down the hallway and looked around. She looked confused and nervous as she stared at the students from the past.

"Where am I? It's like I dropped into Grandpa Fenton's yearbook." She asked herself with worry in her eyes.

Suddenly, a fifties boy teen came up to her face. "Hey, Poindexter, you got a spot on your overalls." He said as he pointed at her chest. She looked down, but he flicked his finger onto her nose before she held her face. "Haha! Made you look!"

After he walked away, Dani glared at him and was about to walk down the hallway again, only to be tripped to the floor by a girl with a poodle skirt. "Have a nice trip, Cindy. See ya next _fall_." She mocked with a smirk before she walked away.

Dani suddenly remembered that Tina once told her that Cindy Poindexter was the victim of cruel pranks and bullying in Casper High history. Her spirit must have been trapped not just inside the locker, but inside the mirror into another world, trapping her in eternal torment. The students began to laugh at 'Cindy' as she glanced around at them, frightened, before she quickly got up to her feet and ran for the exit door. Unfortunately, there was no ground when Dani tried to regain her balance. She almost fell off until she managed to grab onto the edge and pulled herself back into the school.

"I've gotta get out of here!" Dani exclaimed.

Back in the real Casper High, Sam and Tina walked down the hallway with 'Dani' while she has a bright smile on her face, like she has never walked with two best friends before.

"Ooh, ooh! Spiff diddly dee, man! So, _this_ is what it's like to have friends!" Cindy said excitedly through Dani, much to Sam and Tina's confusions.

"Are you okay, Dani?" Sam asked, but got no response since 'Dani' continued looking around at how much the school has changed before she became a ghost.

"Dani?" Tina asked, finally catching her attention.

"Oh, me? Oh, yeah! I'm right like ike, Mike!" Cindy said confidently as she swung her arm.

"Why does your voice sound so weird?" Sam asked when he noticed the strange accent his 'friend' was jabbering with.

Cindy made an uneasy look. "Uh...puberty?"

"What happened to Poindexter?" Tina asked.

"Oh, that square? She flew the coop, permeant-like."

'Dani' then walked proudly down the hall before Sam and Tina exchanged some suspicious looks. She then walked up to Daph while she angrily pounded her fists on the soda machine, which already ate her coins, but appeared to be jammed up.

"Come on, give me my soda, will ya?!" Daph exclaimed.

"Hey, let me help you out there, gal." Cindy said as she walked up to her with a smile.

She phased Dani's hand through the soda machine as she began working on the kinks. She then heard a satisfying click when she smiled and then a soda can dispensed from the opening. Daph took a few satisfying sips before she sighed after she finished it up.

"Thanks, Fenton." The cheerleader said as she crushed the empty soda can with her hand.

Cindy shrugged a little like it was nothing. "Eh, no problemo."

Daph noticed the tone of her voice. "What, are you going through puberty?" Sam and Tina exchange questioning looks about their 'friend', knowing she would never do a favor for her rival. The cheerleader captain then thought to herself for a second. "You know, I'm running a little tight on quarters. Think you could get a few sodas for me and my friends?"

'Dani' winked at her in agreement before she phased her arm through the machine again. She managed to dispense more sodas and took an armful of them.

"Dani, that's stealing." Sam said. Even though he narrowed his eye, he was still pretty confused by the way she has been acting.

Cindy sighed as she rolled Dani's eyes. "Eh, I'm sure that poor kid lost more than her fair share of quarters to the _vicious_ bullies in this school. It's time somebody evened the score." She then turned her attention to the students. "Hey, everybody, egg creams on me!" She began to pass out the soda cans to them as they smiled in appreciation.

"I don't know what the heck an egg cream is, but thanks!" Kywn said as she accepted the soda.

"Well...this is new." Sam noted to Tina, who made a look of agreement.

Back in the fifties Casper High in the spirit world, Dani opened locker 742 and looked at the mirror inside.

"This is how I got in, so there's gotta be a way out." She said to herself as she touched the mirror.

The real world locker 742 opened as Dani peeked through the mirror. She gasped when she saw Cindy in her own body passing out soda cans to all of the popular kids. She immediately knew that Cindy was trying to make herself popular (in Dani's view).

"Here's to Fenton!" Daph said, toasting her soda in the air, as did everyone else.

"What the heck?!" Dani exclaimed in confusion on how Cindy managed to make herself popular by just handing out sodas. She then noticed Sam and Tina walking passed the locker when she tried to get their attention. "Tina! Sam! It's me, Dani!"

Kwyn then hugged 'Dani' by her shoulders as she smiled. "Hey, Fenton, the boys are one short for touch football. Think a girl can have what it takes to fill in the team?"

"Posi-lutely abs-tively." Cindy agreed confidently.

"'Posi-lutely'? Haha, when did you get a sense of humor?"

The popular students cheered as they were about to lead Cindy through the hallway while they cheered. But then she noticed that her old locker, locker 742, was opened as Dani managed to open it by herself when her eyes went wide. She quickly ran toward the locker slammed it shut before anyone noticed, while she catapulted Dani away from the locker in the process. She crashed to a row of lockers before another fifties boy towered over her.

"Hey, Poindexter, what's black and white and can't touch the floor?" He joked as he smirked at her.

"I-I give up." Dani said nervously before he lifted her to the air by her collar and held out a fist.

"You! HAHA!" Dani clenched her eyes closed tightly as she braced herself before she got punched in the face hard.

Back in the real-world Casper High outside in the football stadium, the boy jocks on one side were huddled together with 'Dani' present as well. They found it kind of funny that a girl would want to play football, but they allowed her to join them only briefly.

"Okay, Fenton, after the snap, I'll throw the ball to you." A jock said to her.

Cindy saluted and ran off while she laughed crazily like she has never had this much fun before. The jocks then smirked as they turned to Daph, who was smirking sinisterly as well.

"Leave her wide open for the punishment." She told them with her hands on her hips.

Back in the fifties Casper High, Dani struggled to get her shirt out from a fan and managed to get free, but her shirt ripped a little as she face-planted on the floor. She ran back to the locker and touched the mirror again.

"Have to contact them somehow." She said as she emitted some energy from herself and, on the other side of the mirror, the energy flew from the locker. It traveled across the school and outside to the football stadium where it began to carve a message on the grass, right below Sam and Tina's feet.

In the football line up, Dale snapped a ball to a jock. They all looked at Daph, who winked at them to continue the plan, and they gave Cindy the football as they all gave her her space and she looked at the ball and the jocks in confusion. Sam and Tina winced with anticipation that their friend was go for the impending tackle.

"Well, it was nice knowing her." Sam said, clenching his eyes tightly.

"Think I can have her computer?" Tina wondered, also having her eyes shut.

The green energy finally finished writing a message for them that read 'TINA, SAM, OPEN LOCKER 742'. Out of the field, the opposing team then tried to tackle Cindy as they dogpiled around her. However, she luckily phased out of the pile (fortunately, nobody actually seemed to notice) and she ran down the field while she made it to the end for a touchdown before she cheered for herself.

"Fenton's got game! Who knew?" Daph said, looking a little astonished.

Cindy slammed the ball on the grass before she did a victory dance. She bounced her butt a few times before she spun around and stroke a pose as she pointed and cocked an eyebrow. Sam and Tina both sighed in relief that their 'friend' didn't get squashed alive. They both glanced down, but before they could read the real Dani's message, Jackie and Matt suddenly appeared when they wiped the dirt over the words and ran in front of the teens.

"There's a ghost here. I can feel it under my boots!" Jackie said as she looked around. "And I'm not leaving this campus 'til these gloves grabs some ghosts."

Matt had the Fenton Finder in his hands as it beeped and he turned it towards his 'daughter' minding her own business. The device read 'GHOST!' and that 'Dani' was a ghost they were looking for.

"A ghost? That can't be right." Matt said in confusion. "Hmm...looks like we'll be staking out the school all night. Don't wait up."

"In that case, I need to use the little ghost hunters' room." Jackie tossed Tina the Ghost Gauntlets. "Hold these gloves, kid. Where I'm going, there's no need for that much power." And the Fenton couple ran off, leaving the teens alone again.

"Party at Fenton's house!" Kwyn shouted as the students cheered.

"Hot dog! Where does she live?" Cindy asked, kind of forgetting that she was possessing her.

"It's your house, bonehead. Is she hilarious or what?"

Sam and Tina began to talk about their 'friend's' strange behavior when they looked more skeptical that she was, in fact, different. Dani hasn't really been the same ever since her fight with Poindexter about a few moments ago.

"Free soda, a touchdown, and the opportunity to trash a classmate's living room?" Sam listed off. "How easily the letter jacket and pom-poms set is swayed."

"I don't know, ever since that fight with Poindexter, Dani's been acting a little...off." Tina admitted as she eyed her 'friend'.

Sam then looked down at his 'Save the Frogs!' badge and grinned with an idea of his own. "Although, the residual popularity effect could work to our advantage." He then ran into the field and caught up to the in crowd while he held up the badge with a bright smile. "Oh, Kwyn, you simply _must_ wear one of these 'Save the Frogs' badges; it's all the rage."

"I don't know…" Kwyn said hesitantly as she rubbed her neck.

Cindy then snatched the badge from Sam's hand and looked at it with excited eyes. "Hey! Boss badge! Can I have one?" She asked as she clipped it on and the other popular kids began gathering around her.

"Hey, I want one!" Daph said.

"Me, too. I could wear it with my old army lime jacket." Paul said.

Kwyn turned to Sam again and smiled. "Give me one! _I_ started this trend!" She complained.

"Hang on, folks. Plenty more in my locker where that came from." Sam said as he and Tina began to sprint into the school to head for his locker.

As they both walked down the hallway, they were about to pass locker 742 when it suddenly opened, startling Sam and Tina into scream in surprise.

Dani peeked her head through the mirror. "Tina, Sam, in here!" She called from inside.

"Poindexter?" Sam asked.

"No, it's me, Dani! Poindexter took over my body and sent me into this bizarre spirit world!"

Sam and Tina exchange looks with each other before they frowned skeptically and crossed their arms. "Prove it."

"In second grade, Tina threw up in your lunch box, but she told you Ricky Marsh did it."

"What?!" Sam narrowed his eyes as Tina waved her hands in front of her nervously. "I kicked him off the monkey bars for that!" He turned sharply to Tina and glared at her while she smiled weakly and sheepishly at him. "It was _you_?!"

Sam and Tina both gasped in shock when they realized it really was their friend, and it explained why she has been acting so funny since the fight: Cindy was possessing Dani.

They leaned closer into the locker with wide eyes. "Dani?!" They said in unison.

Dani then tried to go through the mirror, but she couldn't since it acted like it was off. "The mirror acts like some kind of portal, but I can't phase through it." She sighed in defeat as she looked down in regret and shame. "Serves me right. I'm only in here, because I was acting like a bully. Now, I'm in here and I'm gonna get bullied for the rest of eternity!"

" _You_ might not be able to get out, but that doesn't mean Poindexter can't get back _in_." Sam pointed out with a grin.

"I doubt she's in a big hurry to go back to where she came from." Tina added doubtfully.

Dani thought to herself deeply until she grinned with an idea. "I know how to get her in here." She said, making her friends listen in more closely. "Here's what you need to do…"

After Dani explained her whole plan, Sam quickly ran back outside to grab Cindy when he dragged her across the hallway. "Dani, come quick! A bully is shoving a poor, defenseless nerd inside his own locker!" Sam said with fake worry.

Cindy made a look of determination as she slid in front of locker 742. "Tina, I'll save you!" She said before she changed into Dani's ghost form. She then looked around in confusion when she saw that there was no sign of any bullying, and saw that Tina was perfectly fine since she only stood there with her hands behind her back. Cindy frowned and placed her hands on her hips. "Hey, there's no nerd getting shoved inside his locker."

Tina walked casually up to Cindy with her hands behind her back...until she suddenly brought them out, revealing the Ghost Gauntlets. She quickly grabbed Cindy, who was possessing her best friend, by her shoulders while she yelped in surprise.

"There is now, Cindy!" She said as she smirked at her.

"NOOOOOOO!" She screamed as Tina shoved her into the cursed locker, where Dani was waiting, before she dragged Cindy through the mirror and back into her own world. Cindy tumbled onto the floor and looked up at Dani with her eyebrow cocked.

"You've had your fun, Cindy! Now I want my body and my life back!" Dani said with her hands on her hips as she glared down at her.

Dani rose from the ground and glared back. "Oh, forget you, bully! You're not going anywhere!" She flew straight at her, but was still a little shaky about controlling Dani's powers when she whacked Dani with her backside instead, and sent her crashing into the end of the hallway. She flew straight toward her again as she smiled brightly. "Haha! I'm doing it!" Dani managed to jump out of the way just before Cindy phased through the wall.

"You may have my powers, but you sure don't know how to use them!" She then made a look of doubt to herself. "Of course...I don't know how to use them either, but at least I know how not to use them better than you do!" She then made a look of frustration. "That sounded so much better in my head."

Cindy then phased out of the wall and tried to land a punch on Dani's face, but she merely sidestepped as she grinned cleverly while Cindy tumbled onto the ground. "You wouldn't hit a girl with glasses." Dani joked before she easily ducked Cindy's other punch. "You _couldn't_ hit a girl with glasses." She ducked another blow as she continued to mock her poor combat skills. "In fact, you couldn't even hit the broadside of a barn."

Cindy groaned in frustration. "Hold still!"

The school bell rang as the students walked out of their classes and they notice the fight between the two girls. They all gathered around with interest as 'Dani' glared at 'Cindy', who only smiled calmly and casually with her hands behind her back. "Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" They all chanted. Cindy tried to punch Dani again, but she merely ducked again, and the second time her punch made her go spinning out of control.

"Hey, get a load of Poindexter! She's fighting the halfa!" A jock said as he admired her bravery.

"Yeah, look at her standing up to that weird-haired ghost bully." Another boy said with a small chuckle.

"I'M NOT A BULLY!" Dani exclaimed offendedly at the students of the fifties.

Cindy took this opportunity while she was distracted to double-punch her straight in her chin and sent her flying into locker 742.

"Now, if don't mind, I'm gonna live it up some more in _your_ body!" She said with a smirk. However, Dani jumped out of the locker and held up the mirror over her head, surprising Cindy when her eyes widened. "What?!"

"One false move, and I smash your door back to my world."

"You wouldn't, you'd strand us _both_ here."

"Try me." Cindy tried to reach for the mirror slowly, but Dani pulled it away and threatened to smash it, making her cringe a little.

Then she suddenly smiled with an idea. "I've got a better idea, I can make you. With your powers, I can make you do anything." She then turned intangible before she flew straight into Dani and glowed green.

"That's what I was hoping you'd do."

Cindy's body began to fidget in weird positions before she landed on the floor and the real Dani phased out of Cindy's body, no longer possessed by the ghost.

"Huh?" Cindy said when she suddenly realized that Dani has tricked her into leaving her body. "NOOOO!" Dani quickly flew back straight into the mirror and returned to her own world. Cindy picked up her mirror and glared at it angrily. "I'll get out of here, buster brown! And when I do, you'd better watch it!"

"Hey, nerd!" A jock said to her, making her gasp and she feared that she was going back to being bullied again. However, he only smiled at her in amazement instead. "Nice job standing up to the halfa."

"Who'd thought you had it in ya?" Another asked, also looking quite impressed.

"Want to grab an egg cream?" The poodle skirt girl asked.

Cindy looked between them and the mirror until she smiled as she placed her mirror back in her locker and closed it. "Of course, I could hang out here a little bit." She said to herself before she walked up to the teens with a bright smile. "To heck with egg cream, who's up for a diet soda? Whatever that is?" The fifties teens only exchanged confused glances.

Back in the real Casper High, Mr. Lancer walked down the hallway with the box of frogs he managed to recover and was about to return them to the bio lab. However, locker 742 opened and the real Dani Fenton suddenly tumbled out as she landed on top of her teacher with a grunt. He fell onto the floor and dropped the box as the frogs hopped away down the hallway.

"No, come back!" Lancer exclaimed as he ran after the frogs while he ran past Sam and Tina.

"Oh dear, whatever will we do?" Sam asked in fake concern before he smiled at Dani, who was looking down in guilt. "Good one, Dani."

"Yeah, but how do we know you're really Dani?" Tina asked suspiciously.

"Because I used my powers for the wrong reason and became _exactly_ the kind of person I hate. It got me into a load of trouble, and I'm _not_ gonna do that again." Dani said as she removed the mirror from locker 742.

"Now _that's_ the Dani I know." Sam said proudly, happy that she has learned her lesson and that she was no longer possessed by a chippy bully-victim nerd girl from the fifties.

"Just one more thing to take care of…" Dani raised the mirror over her head and smashed it to the ground, shattering the mirror to prevent Cindy from interfering with anyone's lives again.

"Danielle! That's school property!" Lancer exclaimed, sounding unimpressed. The trio looked behind them and saw Lancer and the popular kids with 'Save the Frogs!' badges, all of them part of the frog campaign.

"I can explain!" Dani then kind of hesitated as she thought to herself. "Actually, I really can't."

"I'm holding you responsible for this _and_ the escaped frogs, but seeing how upstanding students like Daphne Baxter have made their opinions known, I'm willing to overlook the frogs." Lancer then fixed his attention to Sam. "Mr. Manson, you could learn a thing or two from them about activism." Sam frowned a little when he told him that before Lancer pulled out his clipboard. "Still, that leaves the matter of your locker. I'm going to have to assign you a new one…"

Dani stared up at him in silence.

* * *

The next day, Lancer reassigned Dani's new locker, which was unfortunately located next to the geeky band room. So now she would have to spend her mornings watching band geeks walking in and out.

"Hanging with band geeks, Fenton?" Kwyn mocked with a smirk.

"No amount of free soda's gonna fix that." Daph snickered before they walked away while they giggled cruelly.

Two band geeks then came up to Dani. "Hi, I'm Lyle. Wanna help me clean my spit valve?" He asked as he held up his instrument, showing it covered in his saliva. That only made Dani cross her arms and scowl at them with her signature brooding glare. The geeks stared at her nervously as they backed away from her slowly in fear.

Dani's glare then dropped as she sighed miserably. "My fifteen minutes of popularity is up, and I wasn't even here for it!" She complained as her friends approached her.

"Yeah, well it wasn't a _total_ loss." Sam said as he held up the mechanical frog while he smiled a little. "Looks like this baby's gonna get some use after all."

The Box Ghost appeared out of nowhere when he swiped the frog out of Sam's hand and held it into the air with a cackle. "Aha! I am no longer the Box Ghost! I am now the Mechanical Frog Ghost!" He announced to the heavens. The frog began to crackle with electricity, making him drop it in startled fear while it landed on Tina's head, who narrowed her eyebrows in annoyance. "Uh...I've changed my mind. I am once again the Box Ghost, who will have nothing to do with mechanical amphibians! Beware!" And he phased through the lockers, out of sight.

"Now, there's a guy who knows exactly who he is." Dani said to her friends with a small smile before the robotic frog on Tina's head croaked.


	6. What You Want

**Season 1 Episode 6**

What you Want

"In Sensational Dream-O-Rama!"

It was a nice, normal day at outside of Casper High School. Tina Foley sat on the steps to the entrance all by herself, and was currently writing on her PDA about herself of what happened with her in the past few days.

 _ **Tina (Voiceover):  
**_ _Some people have a lie and some people don't, but everybody's got something. Me? I got beauty, good looks, and modesty. And my best friend, Dani…_

* * *

Tina then had a flashback last Saturday when she was at the Amity Park Trade and Swap Meet market with her best friend, Dani Fenton. They both picked up a pack of four skateboard wheels before they glanced at each other.

 _She has something else_.

"Two for me, two for you?" Dani suggested.

"Sounds fair." Tina agreed before they both handed some cash to the cashier.

 _Dani and me have known each since like forever, and we share everything_.

The two best friends walked up to the Babazita's trade market. Tina picked up an Arabian-like bottle and examined it with uncertainty. "A genie in a bottle? I don't think so." She placed the bottle back on the table while the lady remained silent. "Thanks, anyway."

Tina and Dani then walked down the rest of the market when they walked past a girl with a balloon tied to her wrist, and her mother who was holding her hand as they passed by the snack stand. The girl looked up at a woman who was making some cotton candy for another shopper before she began to cry.

"Please, Mommy! Please, Mommy! Can I have some cotton candy?! Please, please, please, please?!" She cried as she tried to reach her hand out.

"I think you've had enough sugar today." The mother said sternly as she continued to drag her along.

The girl didn't seem to take 'no' as an answer. "I WANT IT! I WANT IT! I WANT IT!" Unfortunately, her balloon got tangled with the genie bottle Tina picked up earlier at the Babazita market. It tilted over the edge before it shattered on impact with the grass, green smoke billowed from the ground and into the air as the woman gaped at it.

The smoke formed into a tall, slim, green-skinned ghost with red eyes, extremely long black hair that covered one of her eyes, and a ghostly blue tail. She wore purple lipstick, a blue headband, and a purple necklace. She had two metallic purple cuffs on each arm, one on her bicep and one on her wrist, and she has two blue bangle bracelets on her right wrist and one on her left. Her outfit consisted of Arabian attire, which included a blue strapless crop top with purple trim, along with a metallic purple belt with a blue jewel in the center, which hung over her tail.

"And your heart's desire is my command." She said with a smile before she formed into smoke again and flew off.

While Tina worked on her PDA, Dani suddenly gasped when her ghost sense went off, making her smile drop. She turned around and found the genie woman appearing beside the snack stand. She held her arms up before the cotton candy exploded from the machine, making the woman shield herself. She then aimed the machine over at the civilians as they get washed over by flowing cotton candy while it began to flood all over the entire market.

The girl turned around and smiled excitedly. "COTTON CA-" She exclaimed before she and her mother got engulfed by the wave of cotton candy.

 _We share everything, except one thing…_

Dani glanced around to make sure no one was looking before she narrowed her eyes up at the ghost. "I'm going ghost!" She cried out before she raised her arms up and transformed into her ghost form as her eyes glowed green.

 _Dani has superpowers._

Dani flew into the air as she hovered in front of the genie ghost, who only smiled at her. "I am Desiree. What is your wish?" She offered as she placed her hands before her.

"None of your business, candy pants!" Dani snapped.

Desiree looked slightly troubled before her smile returned. "Surely there must be something…" She began reach out to touch her.

Dani recoiled and floated away in fear. "HEY, GET AWAY!"

She held out her hand as she suddenly produced a green energy ball in her palm and then threw it out, firing a stream of green energy, hitting Desiree dead on and was sent flying to the other side of town. Dani blinked in complete shock at what she just did before she glanced down at her hand in confusion as it let out green vapor.

"What the heck?! What's happening? Is this...a new ghost power?" She asked herself in surprise.

"That was slamming!" Tina exclaimed in amazement, catching Dani's attention before she descended next to her. "Whatever that was, you got _another_ power?"

Dani glanced at her hand again and shrugged a little. "I guess."

"Man, that's the cool thing about your powers, girl! There's no downside! Give me five!"

Tina rose her hand up for a high-five. Dani smiled a little and was about to give her a high-five, but since she didn't have total control over her new power, she accidentally blasted another beam of energy, sending Tina flying backwards while she yelped in surprise.

Dani gasped in worry as her friend landed under a pile of cotton candy upside down before more fell on top of her. "I'm okay!" She called out.

* * *

Theme Song:

(She's a phantom)

(Dani Phantom, Phantom, Phantom)

Young Dani Fenton, she was just fourteen  
When her parents built a very strange machine  
Designed to view a world unseen

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)

When it didn't work, her folks, they just quit  
Then Dani took a look inside of it  
There was a great, big flash, and everything changed  
Her molecules got all rearranged

(Phantom, Phantom)

When she first woke up, she realized she had snow white hair, and glowing green eyes  
She could walk through walls, disappear, and fly  
She was much more unique than the other gals  
And it was then that she knew what she had to do  
She had to stop all the ghost that were coming through  
She's there to fight, for me and you!

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's _Dani Phantom_ )

* * *

That night at the Casper High football game, the students were present as they watched the cheerleaders dance on the field, awaiting the game to start. Even Dani, Tina, and their other friend, Sam Manson, were there as well. While Tina and Dani seemed excited, Sam looked really sick since his hair was frizzled and his face was sweaty and pale while he was wearing a blanket. Apparently, there was this nasty virus bug going on around Amity Park and Sam caught it bad.

"Ah-choo!" Sam sneezed. "Ah-AH-CHOO!" He sneezed with more power, making his friends glance at him in concern before he sniffed his congested nose. "I'm sick as a dog and I hate sports." He glanced at Dani, who was sitting right next to him, and narrowed his eyebrows in annoyance. "Remind me again, why am I here?"

"Duh, because Paul's here and we're gonna witness his first football game with glory." Dani said like it should have been obvious.

"Oh...swell." Sam glared even more, now that he had to watch his own arch-rival and Dani's major crush, Paul Sanchez, play some football, despite the obvious fact that he was more of a social prep than a jock.

" _And now, everybody, here they are: your very own Casper High Ravens!_ " An announced said over the coms as their school team ran out into the field, with Paul Sanchez being #45 as he waved at the cheering crowd.

The game began when the opposing player kicked the ball into the air as Paul managed to catch it in his arms. He smiled at first, but it immediately dropped when he screamed and suddenly got dogpiled by all of the opposing players.

In the next round, Paul told his player to hike and he handed him the ball. He walked backwards slowly and was about to throw the ball, but yelped in surprise again when he was once again dogpiled by all of the opposing players.

In the third round, as it was the opposing team's turn, before the player could catch the ball, Paul managed to jump in front of him and caught the ball as he ran down the field, but he once again dogpiled by all of the opposing players. It was like Paul was a magnet for the other players since they all only decided to dogpile the prep boy instead of actually making it a fair game.

Sam laughed hysterically while he threw his head back at Paul's misfortune with his nose and throat congested as he coughed between laughs. Dani, however, rolled her eyes and placed her head on her hand while Tina narrowed her eyebrows and rested her chin under her fist.

"This is pathetic, our team's fading fast." Tina said miserably.

"Why do I keep forgetting that Paul's more of a prep?" Dani asked, getting a little frustrated that her crush was doing very poorly at the football game. Tina was about to reply when Dani cutted her off and growled behind her teeth. "Rhetorical question!"

Sam sneezed again after he finished laughing before he stood up to his feet with a smile. "Well, that's enough excitement for me for one night. Later, guys." He said before he walked away. His friends watched him before they exchanged confused glances.

"Man, I wish I could turn into that kind of monster that could crush these guys single-handed." Paul said in frustration to his teammates in a huddle.

Above the stadium, green smoke billowed in the air before it formed into Desiree when she overheard Paul's wish. She smiled as she waved her hand and green mist wavered in the air while it approached Paul, who turned away from the huddle. As the mist entered Paul's body, he began to glow before he suddenly grew even taller and more muscular while his uniform ripped and shredded, his skin turned green, and he growled menacingly.

Dani, who was now looking bored as she rested her cheek on her knuckles, suddenly perked up in confusion when she witnessed Paul's transformation. "Huh?" She said as she cocked an eyebrow. Monster-Paul growled at a player, making him jump and yelp in fear before he ran away. Dani's ghost sense went off before she looked up and saw Desiree just as she flew away. "Oh no!"

Monster-Paul threw the football with such great strength that in its great speed, it caught on fire from friction. Paul bolted into action with his speed and caught the ball, ignoring the fire as he putted it out.

" _Wow! It looks like those high-protein breakfast bars are really paying off!_ " An announcer said in amazement.

"Can you believe this, Dani? Your crush is the crush!" Tina asked as she grabbed her best friend by her shoulders and began to shake her rapidly as Dani yelped with every shake. She stopped shaking her when Dani became a little dizzy while she groaned a little.

Monster-Paul then growled as he smashed the ball right through the grass and the soil cracked from his amazing strength.

"And getting crushier." Dani added as Tina released her shoulders.

Paul roared into the heavens as he thrusted his fist up into the air, showing his muscles. The rest of the crowd (minus Dani and Tina) seemed oblivious to the fact that he really did turn into an actual monster.

" _Holy Mark McGwire, look at those arms!_ " The other announcer said.

Dani stood up in alarm. "I think he's running on ghost power. I need your help."

"To kick some ghost-booty?" Tina asked as she stood up and looked at her with a confident smile.

"Sort of." Dani's eyes glowed green.

"I'm in!"

In the field line up, Monster-Paul walked up behind his teammates. However, most of the football players only stared up at him in awe and fear as he growled and let off green steam from his back. "Fifteen...twenty-five...thirty-two!" He roared in between growls as he leaned down.

Dani flew up beside Paul in her ghost form and invisible, and then covered her nose from the scent of his ghost energy. "Whoa! Ghost energy's pretty strong, but hopefully right for the picking." She said to herself.

She phased her hand into the back of Paul's head, surprising him a little, until she pulled out a ghostly version of Paul as it howled at her. Apparently, Dani also had the power of exorcism, meaning she can pull and force a ghost out of a possessed human's body by using her overshadowing ability.

She then flew away with the ghost before Paul reverted back to his normal self, leaving him dazed and confused. "Uh...hike?" He said reluctantly, and his teammate immediately handed him the ball and ran away, just before Paul suddenly got dogpiled by all the opposing players once again.

"Back to the Ghost Zone for you, pal!" Dani said from behind the bleachers as she pulled out her Fenton Thermos and sucked the ghost inside. After it got completely sucked in, she then flew away back home to empty out her thermos.

 _Dani had no problem getting that ghost out of Paul, but our team lost game, which was bad news for the girl who had to fill out for the cheerleader's target of attack for Dani when in ghost-fighting business,_ me.

Tina was tied up to a football goal post like a piñata. She looked more annoyed that this was not her idea of helping Dani ghost fighting. "Man, every time Dani goes ghost, I get the short end of the stick." She grumbled to herself.

"Hey, girls, a fresh new piñata!" Kwyn said as she pointed her thumb at Tina.

"Now let's hit her until the candy comes out!" Daph said as they all brought out their sticks and gave Tina their evil smirks, making her terrified before she braced herself for a beating of a lifetime.

Dani arrived back to her house, Fenton Works, when she phased into her parents' lab in the basement and landed beside the Fenton Ghost Portal. She noticed a strange new dreamcatcher-like device standing in the middle of the lab, making her stare at it in confusion. She then shrugged it off before she placed the thermos into a panel as it emptied the device.

"End of the line, gruesome." Dani said before the ghost swirled in the portal as it shrieked/howled until it ended up into the Ghost Zone.

Dani was about to fly away, but she accidentally flew straight through the dreamcatcher invention when her human half was suddenly separated from her ghost half. Dani's human half fell onto the floor before she looked up at her ghost half while they both stared at each other in worry, surprise and confusion. Dani's ghost half quickly flew back into her human self as they merged back into one.

"AH-CHOO!" Dani heard her mother, Jackie, sneeze from inside a native hunt. "Who's that? Is somebody out there?" She asked as she walked out of the hunt with her husband, Matt. Both of her folks looked like they were in the same condition as Sam was since they both looked as sick as he was like they have caught the bug as well.

"Am I interrupting something...that I hope I'm not?" Dani asked her folks as she stood up.

Matt sniffed his runny nose. "Your mother and I are purifying ourselves of negative ghost energy." He explained, sounding very congested with his face all pale and sweating madly.

"AH-CHOO!" Jackie sneezed again before she rubbed her nose with her arm. "We're trying to originate and expel any viral ghost in our systems with the Fenton Ghost-Catcher." She explained before Dani glanced at the dreamcatcher-like device behind her. "It's like an Indian dreamcatcher, except that it expunges ghosts and not dreams, ya see."

"You might just have a cold, you know. It doesn't have to be a _ghost_ cold." Dani suggested said as she shrugged her shoulders.

Her parents glanced at each other before they looked back at their daughter and they walked away with disbelieving looks. "I remember when I was that naïve."

Dani smiled at the close call before she turned her attention back to the Ghost-Catcher. She slowly walked up to it, held up her hand before she stretched it out through the net. Her ghost hand suddenly separated from her human hand.

"WHOA!" Dani exclaimed as she quickly retracted her hand out and held it close to her, looking amazed that at least one of her parents' inventions actually worked. "This one actually works...a little _too_ well. I'm filing this under 'must avoid'."

* * *

 _Even during trying times, one must remember a fallen comrade. Poor Sam was so sick, he was cooped up in his house. That's the worst_.

The next day on a Sunday afternoon, Sam was in his room with a phone next to his ear. He was looking downright miserable with the cold. "Ah-CHOO!" Sam's sneeze was strong enough to knock his own ice pack off of his head. "I feel like I'm gonna die, I hate being sick." Sam said miserably through his phone before he sneezed again. "Ah-CHOO!"

" _Hang in there, Sam. Tina and I are gonna come visit you when we're done at the movies. You want us to bring you anything?_ " Dani offered through the phone.

"Ah-CHOO! No, no, please don't bother. My folks are taking pretty good care of me." Sam then smiled up at his grandmother, who had a tray of soup for him, and there was even a few nurses and doctors present in his room as well. "Guys, it's just a cold."

"CLEAR!" A surgeon doctor shouted as he slid into the room with a pair of defibrillators, making Sam's eyes go wide in a surprised shock.

At the movie cinema, Dani and Tina walked down the lobby as Dani tucked her phone into her pocket after she ended her call with Sam. "He's gotta be sick if he's missing Dead Teacher IV." She said before she briefly phased through a trashcan and turned solid again.

"This time it's personal." Tina added.

They walked by a couple of girls admiring and cooing over the 'Sayanora Pussycat' movie standee. "Oh my gosh! I can't wait for the Sayanora Pussycat movie! I want to see it so bad!" A girl said excitedly to her friend.

"Oh my gosh, I know! Isn't she _so_ cute?!" Her friend said before they walked away just as the Casper High cheerleader captain, Daph Baxter, walked up to it.

"Sayanora Pussycat is so cute! I wish I could be more popular than what I am today!" Daph said while she admired the standee as well. Desiree the wishing ghost overheard her wish when she phased through the wall. She wavered more green mist at the cheerleader before she glowed. "Hi, everybody!" Everyone in the lobby gasped in astonishment and shock when they turned to Daph. "What do you think of me?"

Daph has turned into a small, cute anime version of herself as she hovered in the air and waved her tiny arms up and down. "We love you!" Everyone shouted in unison as they began to sob at her cuteness. "We love you! We love you, Daphne!"

Daph began to skip down the lobby with her new fans following her. "Look at me, I'm so cute and cuddly and ever so wonderful, don't you think?"

"We agree! We love you, Daphne!"

"Daphne?" Dani asked in confusion. She was about to insert a coin for a 'Crash Nebula' game, but froze when she and Tina both noticed the unexpected commotion.

" _Attention, moviegoers, Googleplex Cinemas has officially declared Happy Fabulous Daphne Day!_ " The intercom announced, making Dani look even more confused as usual.

"I don't know what to say! Why squander my popularity here? I'm so adorable, I bet I could become Super Fairy Queen of all Teenagerdom!" Daphne said to the crowd as she began to grow even more in size. "Isn't that luscious?" The crowd cheered for her again.

"Tina, I-" Dani said when she turned to her.

"Do want you gotta do, I'll get seats." Tina said as she handed her the thermos before she merely walked away.

Dani changed into her ghost form before flew over to her rival as she lifted her to the air and away from the crowd. In a theater room, Tina sat all alone since she had to watch a different kind of movie, making her very annoyed.

"Man, I cover for Dani, my movie gets sold out, and now I gotta watch _this_. I'm sick and tired of being left out all the time. Man, I wish I had ghost powers, too!" Tina said dejectedly as she glared at nothing in particular. She openly admitted that she was jealous of Dani's powers and she wished that she had them like her best friend.

Desiree overheard her wish when she phased from behind the wall and flew over to Tina, who gasped at the sight of her. "Your heart's desire is my command!" She said as she waved her hand around and green smoke appeared before it engulfed Tina, who was bracing herself.

Desiree phased out of the room before the smoke disappeared. Tina glanced around for the genie ghost she just saw, but the room was completely empty again. Then, she suddenly glowed green before she turned intangible and phased right through her seat with a yelp of surprise. Tina poked her head back through her seat as she looked down at herself, and then she smiled when she realized that she now had ghost powers, just like Dani.

"Sah-weet!" She exclaimed in excitement.

Meanwhile with Dani, she phased Cute-Daph into another room. "Hi, I'm Daphne! I'm adorable and swell and full of big-headed anime goodness." She said cheerfully.

"Bye-bye, kitty!" Dani said as she held out her hand and concentrated on her new power.

She energized her hand with her own ecto-energy before she fired a green beam at her rival's head, making her shout in pain. It then went right through her head (which didn't do any harm to Daph at all) and forced an anime-looking kitty ghost out of her body.

"Hi! Isn't everything in the world sweet and wonderful and-" She said happily, until Dani then sucked her into the thermos as her meow echoed.

With the ghost out of her body, Daph flashed back into her normal self before she rubbed her head in a daze, making Dani smile before she looked at her hand. "Cool! It worked! I can't wait to tell Tina." And she phased through the ceiling, leaving the cheerleader alone.

"Where am I? And why do I feel that I'm special and adorable?" Daph asked herself before her eyes popped in realization as she smiled. "Because I am!" And she walked out of the storage room proudly.

At a screening room, Dani changed back into her human form behind an emergency exit door before she walked out to find her friend. She suddenly noticed that Tina wasn't anywhere to be found, there were only several other random people taking their seats.

"Huh, no Tina. She probably must've taken off." Dani said to herself before she decided to leave the screening room, not wanting to see the movie without her best friend.

Dead Teacher IV showed on the screen and people watch in silence, while Tina (who now had a new green ghostly glow around her body) hovered above the audience with her new ghost powers. She smiled down at them with mischief like she wanted to give them a few of her little jokes with her new abilities.

 _Oh, sure that's what she probably thought, but why wouldn't she even suspect…_

Tina turned herself invisible before she flew behind an old lady and ate her popcorn from her bucket, confusing her, drank a man's soda, confusing him as well, and then she placed another man's wig on a little boy's head, until she then made a teen boy shoulder-hug a girl like they were dating. While the boy smiled romantically at her, she glared angrily at him as she held her fist back.

 _That I was having the time of my fourteen-year-old life?_

Tina winced when the girl punched the boy, who shouted in pain. She giggled at her little pranks before she flew away out of the cinema.

Outside the Googleplex Cinema, there was a huge traffic of cars that beeped to no end. A surfer dude was slumping in his car in boredom and impatience at the ridiculous traffic.

"Oh man, bogus. Stupid car." He said irritatedly before he sighed in boredom. "I wish I could just fly over stuff so I wouldn't have to sit here."

" _So you wish it, so shall it be_." Desiree's voice through his car station while green mist wavered from the stereos, confusing the surfer greatly.

"What the heck?" He began to twist in different stations. "Hey, this isn't my station!"

His car suddenly began to glow when his tires turned sideways and then took off into the air as he screamed in surprise. The flying car flipped and twisted in the sky, and it appeared that he couldn't control his own vehicle.

Dani exited the building as was about to head home, but froze when her ghost sense went off. She made her eyes glow green while she saw the sky more clearly (everything looked more green in Dani's point of view) and saw Desiree flying away, making her glare in annoyance.

"Jeez, lady, don't you ever take a break?" She asked rhetorically before her enhanced vision caught the flying out-of-control car the genie ghost just created. "A flying car?" Dani quickly ran behind a register booth and changed back into her ghost form before she took off while she flew next to the screaming driver. "Hey, slow down, Jeff Gordon! You're going over the speed limit...and the height limit!"

The surfer man only shouted even more at the sight of the ghost girl while he gained more speed. Then Tina appeared while she flew below Dani with a spectral tail. "Don't sweat this one, Dani! I'm on it!" She said confidently before she took off after the car.

Dani smiled at first, but then her eyes popped in realization before she immediately screeched into a halt in surprise. "Huh?!" She saw that her best friend was actually flying on her own, and also realized that Tina has somehow gained ghost powers, just like hers. "Tina?!"

The surfer continued to shout as his car continued to jerk around in the air until Tina phased into the car, on a passenger seat, with a confident/laid-back smile. "Chill, dude. Tina Phantom's on the case."

Dani arrived when she phased her head through the back seat. "Tina _Phantom_?" She then phased completely into the vehicle and turned solid, looking completely confused. "Okay, ignoring the _total_ originality of that, how the heck did you get ghost powers anyway?"

"Who knows? And more importantly, who cares? And now if you'll excuse me, I have some heroic exploits to attend to." Tina then grabbed onto the steering wheel. The surfer driver only remained silent while he stared at the two girls in confusion.

Dani began to panic when she tried to grab onto the wheel from her friend as they struggled. "Tina, we're too young to drive!" The surfer shouted again while his car did a couple of barrel rolls in mid air. "Let go of the wheel, this is serious!"

Dani slammed back to the back seats and noticed that they were about to crash into a building several stories high. Tina and the surfer both shouted in fear as they both braced themselves. Dani, however, remained confident and calm when she concentrated on turning the whole vehicle intangible. It phased through the windows, rooms, and work offices while Tina and the driver continued to scream until the car finally flew back outside, and Dani dropped her power over the car.

Tina poked her head out the window before she glared at her best friend in irritation. "Oh sure, phase the car through the building. You had to save the day, didn't you?" She asked sarcastically.

Dani looked a little confused by Tina's sudden sarcastic attitude, and also didn't exactly appreciate it either. She rolled her eyes like it should have been obvious what would have happened if she didn't. "Uh, yeah, because a car smashing in the twenty-eighth floor of anything is BAD!" She exclaimed as she leaned for emphasising, glaring at her now-sarcastic friend.

Tina narrowed her eyes more as her jealousy grew even more. "You're just jealous, 'cause there's somebody else to grab the spotlight now!"

"Yo, hallucinations! FOCUS!" The surfer driver said nervously, trying to get the girls' attentions while he pointed at something ahead of them.

"When have I ever grabbed the spotlight?" Dani asked, not really paying any attention to the driver's warning.

"How about right _now_ for instance?!" Tina snapped, now looking even more annoyed.

The surfer driver shouted in fear again when his flying car approached a grain silo on a farm in the outskirts of Amity Park. It crashed hard through the window, and the car dropped to the bottom while grains spilled everywhere in the process. A chicken walked up to the grains and peaked on it, just before the surfer poked his head out from underneath it as the chicken continued to peak the grains on his head.

"Chyeah, there's a chicken on my head!" He said with a smile.

Dani and Tina both phased out of the grain pile as they hovered across from each other. "Tina, please, this is stupid, you're my best friend. I'm not jealous, I'm just concerned, that's all." Dani tried to reason with her jealous best friend.

"Well, don't be! This town's big enough for more than one ghost kid." Tina snapped while she flew away backwards and glared at her friend.

"Tina, wait!"

But Tina only gave her one last glare down at her before she sharply turned around in a huff and suddenly took off as a blur with such sonic speed, leaving a trail of green energy behind. Dani looked dumbfounded by the sudden burst of flight that Tina just showed off right in front of her.

"WHOA! Can't fly _that_ fast." Dani said to herself. "Is she getting more powerful?" She looked even more concerned when she asked herself that horrible question.

Later on that day, Tina returned to town when she decided to hang out at a storefront of Mr. Meat Butcher Shop with her head sticking out from a platter of food. She video chatted her other friend, Sam, who was still sick with a cold while he wore a black T-shirt with a spider web that expanded throughout his shirt, black shorts, and was bare feet.

" _Ah-ah-CHOO! So, why didn't you guys see a movie today?_ " Sam asked before he wiped his nose with a tissue.

"Uh, we got a little distracted. I'm just goofing off by myself now." Tina said casually.

A man walked by, minding his own business, but then cringed in fear when he saw Tina from the window. A dog walked up and Tina stuck her tongue out at it, making it run away in fear as it whimpered.

" _Did Dani have ghost trouble again?_ " Sam asked.

"You might say that." Tina said with a smirk before she glanced back at her PDA like nothing has happened. "So, how are ya?"

Sam groaned sickly with a miserable look in his eyes. "It's horrible, Tina...ah-ah-CHOO! Somehow, I'll muddle through." He then closed off his laptop closed, ending his video chat with Tina before he picked up a remote.

 _I didn't want to tell Sam about my new ghost powers yet. I mean, what if_ he _got as jealous as Dani did?_

Sam then pressed a button on his remote before large stereos popped out from his floor. It blasted loud music into Sam's face, making his hair, sheets, and tissue wave from the strong force of the sound waves.

* * *

 _And speaking of Dani…_

On Monday the next day at Casper High, the teacher/vice principal of the school, Mr. Lancer, walked down the hallway and stopped at a water fountain and was about to take a drink. However, the knob suddenly twisted by itself and it sprayed water straight into his face as he recoiled back.

"Moby Dick!" He exclaimed before he tried to wipe the water off.

His belt suddenly became undone before it dropped to the floor, catching Mr. Lancer's attention when he looked down in confusion. He was about to lean over to pick it up, until the water fountain sprayed his face again before his necktie suddenly got undone by itself, shocking the teacher greatly.

"Gulliver's Travels! I'm losing my mind!" Mr. Lancer exclaimed to himself before his pants fell down, revealing his pink boxers. "And my pants!"

The students laughed at him as they walked by him, making him glare at them.

Tina (who was responsible for pulling those pranks on Lancer) phased through a wall and turned solid before she peaked through the corner. She giggled hysterically while she pounded her fist on the corner. Dani then came up behind her, looking rather annoyed by her immature prank she just pulled on their teacher. She also had some bags under her eyes and she sniffed her nose like she, too, was catching the bug.

"Nice trick, do you do kids parties?" Dani asked sarcastically.

"Girl, relax, I'm just having a little fun." Tina said as she turned to her with a smile. She then noticed her friend's condition when her smile dropped. "You okay?"

"I might be catching Sam's cold, but that's not important right now. Tina, look, I know having powers sounds like a total blast and all, but it's also a _big_ responsibility and you should treat them more seriously. Do you remember what happened the last time _I_ pulled pranks on Daph?"

Tina shrugged like it was no big deal. "So you got possessed by a spirit of a bully victim nerd girl from the fifties, it all turned out worth it. And there's no need for that little philosophical talk of yours, girl. You can keep that superheroine jazz to yourself, I'm in this for the kicks."

"I was afraid of that." Dani placed her hand on Tina's shoulder like she was gonna regret something. "I really hate to do this to you, sis, but I need to see what's going on inside you, and there's only one way to do that." She then turned intangible and phased into her best friend's body.

However, Tina began to glow green while her eyes turned solid red as she strained a little. She then straightened out while she expunged Dani out of her body with almost no problem at all, and sent her flying several feet away across the hallway as she shouted in surprise before she ended up phasing into the janitor's closet. Tina opened the door, revealing a startled Dani and she glared down at her angrily.

"Don't _ever_ do that again! GET IT?!" She demanded menacingly.

"Got it." Dani said with slight fear.

"GOOD!" And Tina walked away in a huff.

Now Dani was even more concerned that something was definitely off with her best friend. Tina not only seemed to be very immature with her new ghost abilities, but also seemed to be more aggressive and angry every time Dani tried to reason with her about responsibility. Not only that, but her new abilities seemed to be growing even stronger every time she got angry.

 _Okay, maybe I was a little rough on Dani, but nobody likes a party pooper. And man, was I having a party!_

In the cafeteria at lunchtime, Tina walked past the line of students while she was invisible as she hummed to herself, and ignored everyone who gasped at the floating lunch tray. A spoon floated and poured food on a plate, and the students then all ran out of the cafeteria in fear while they all shouted.

Later on, in the band room, Tina phased invisibly through the ceiling with a bottle of grape soda while she smirked mischievously. She then poured it down into a band geek's tuba, causing soda spill out of his mouth, nose, and ears.

Finally, Tina materialized outside to the courtyard as she hid behind a tree with her mischievous smirk again. "Hmm, there's one little ghost trick I haven't tried yet: the ghost-imposed hookup!" She said to herself.

Dani's ghost sense went off and her eyes went wide. She noticed that Tina was hiding behind a tree, who was looking directly at Paul as he walked down the sidewalk with a book in his hand, just minding his own business.

"Oh no." She said when she got a bad feeling that Tina was gonna do something immaturely again.

Tina turned intangible and flew straight into Paul's body, making him freeze when his eyes glowed teal as Tina took control of his body. Dani walked up to 'him' with a knowing face. "I just wanted to let you know, I'm gonna start dating Tina Foley! She's much cooler than you are, so stop chasing me." Tina said through Paul.

Dani made a look of annoyance. "Tina, get out of there."

Tina shook Paul's head childishly and immaturely. "Why don't you make me?"

Dani frowned in annoyance. "FINE! I WILL!" She became intangible and phased into Paul's body as she possessed him as well. He turned around as his eyes glowed green from Dani's control. "Tina, you're turning the whole school upside down, how 'bout giving it a break?"

Paul turned around again as his eyes glowed teal from Tina's control while he frowned in annoyance. "How 'bout getting off my back and let me have a little fun?"

He turned in Dani's control as he narrowed his eyes. "Because your _fun_ is kind of mean! Now, get out of Paul!"

He turned in Tina's control. "I was here first! You go!"

"No, you!"

"YOU! Babazita's genie gave me these powers and I'll use them how I want!"

Dani phased out of Paul's body in her ghost form invisibly while she glared down at her best friend possessing the prep. "Then maybe I need to have a little chat with this _Babazita_." And she flew away from the school.

"Fine, but you and I aren't friends anymore, Danielle Fenton!" Tina then angrily flew out of Paul's body, leaving him confused and dazed from being possessed like that.

"W-what? Huh?" He said before he noticed that some of the teens were staring oddly at him in confusion, since it looked like he was just talking back and forth to himself. "And...I never was friends with you!"

 _It was our first argument, and we were having one over a boy...well,_ in _one actually, but you get the point._

Tina hovered invisibly above Paul while she smirked at him before she floated away for some more immature fun.

 _That was my mistake: reminding Dani where the ghost came from_.

Dani returned to the closed Swap Meet market where she met up with the Babazita lady in her stand. She asked her who this Desiree woman was, and why she was kept on granting every single wish she overheard. The old lady suddenly jumped on her counter and belly-danced as she explained the origin backstory of Desiree, the genie ghost.

 _Apparently, Desiree was a Harem girl who had been promised her heart's desire, her own kingdom, only to be banished by the sultan's jealous wife. She died of a broken heart...and old age_.

The lady mimicked a heart attack while Dani continued to listen.

 _After that, her spirit roamed granting people's deepest desires, but at a great personal cost. Hey, who knew?_

The lady then shrugged her shoulders after she finished the story while Dani processed her entire backstory of Desiree.

Dani then went to the park with her Fenton Thermos, and an idea to lure Desiree in to capture her so she could ask the genie ghost to change her best friend back to normal. She was currently right beside a fountain as she sniffed her nose from her oncoming cold she was catching.

"If you're trying to snag a wishing ghost, what better place than a wishing well?" Dani said to herself before she flicked a quarter in the fountain and it made a small splash. She glanced around, but nothing happened when she frowned in frustration. "Dang it!" She sneezed again and was about to walk away.

A man approached the fountain with a bored look on his face. "I wish I had a million bucks." He said dully as he flicked a quarter into the fountain.

Green smoke suddenly emerged from the water as it wavered around the man's body. " _So it is desired, so shall it be…_ " Desiree's voice said as the man smiled down at the smoke.

Dani froze and turned around when she noticed this. "Huh?" She said before she narrowed her eyes as they glowed green and changed into her ghost form. She quickly ran up to the man and picked him up as the smoke retreated from him before she held him bridal style. "Oh, no you don't!"

The smoke materialized into Desiree as she glared down at the ghost girl. "Young intruder, you dare to interfere with my spell binding?!"

"Money isn't everything!" The man shrieked with wide eyes before he jumped off of Dani's arms and ran away in fear.

Dani stared at where the man ran off in confusion, but then immediately turned her attention back to the genie with a scowl. "Listen, Desiree, I want you to take away Tina's ghost powers, pronto!" She demanded.

"I cannot. By noon tomorrow, your friend's fate will be sealed!" Desiree said with a smirk before she laughed. "Her jealousy will transform her forever into the most powerful ghost girl in the world!" She laughed evilly again.

Dani perked in confusion. "Tina? She's not _that_ jealous...is she?"

Desiree gave her an assuring look as she continued to grin at the girl. "More than you know. Tomorrow, her jealousy and frustration will cement into rage and rebellion. She will be complete."

She was about to fly away when Dani quickly grabbed her tail. "You change her back!"

Desiree turned to her and glared angrily as she tensed up. "You dare lay a hand on me?! No maiden may lay a hand on me unless _I_ wish it!"

"Yeah? How 'bout a fist?!"

Dani tried to land a punch to Desiree, but she phased her tail out of her grip and smirked. She shifted her arm into a lasso rope before she threw it over Dani and wrapped it around her waist. She then swung her in the air as she shouted and then crashed on half of a bench, but luckily didn't end up colliding on top of an old lady, who was feeding some pigeons. Desiree turned her arm back to normal before she charged angrily at the ghost girl.

Dani recovered quickly as she charged her hands with her ecto-energy. "Get back!" She shouted as she fired an energy beam at Desiree, hitting her dead on when she plummeted out of the air and onto the ground.

Dani hovered over her as Desiree raised her head up and smirked before she reached her hand out and pinned her to the ground with her large hand. Dani struggled to break free from her grip, but she could also feel her powers being nullified by the genie's power.

"Can't break free...can't go intangible and escape!" She strained before she suddenly spotted the Fenton Thermos within arms reach.

"You can't do anything unless I wish it!" Desiree said in triumph.

"Or I do!" Dani grabbed the thermos and uncapped it before she aimed it. "I wish you would disappear inside this thermos!"

"What?! NO!" Desiree brought her giant fist back while she made an uneasy look. "I must obey!" Dani began to suck her into the thermos. "You will pay for this! PAAAAAY!" After the genie ghost got completely sucked in, Dani recapped the thermos.

"If I weren't a C-student, I would've thought of that three days ago. Now to find Tina." Dani then took off to the air to find her best friend.

* * *

The next day at Casper High on Tuesday, Dani looked around the school, trying to find Tina while the time currently read eleven forty-five. Desiree said that by exactly noon, Tina's powers will completely consume her and would become the most powerful ghost girl in the world, and she would lose all of her chances at saving her best friend.

"Quarter to noon and no sign of Tina." Dani said to herself until she froze when she felt the familiar shiver down her spine as her ghost sense went off. She turned around and looked up at a door to the school record's room right beside her. Dani made a flat look like it should have been obvious. "Should've guessed."

Dani phased into the records room in her ghost form, where she found Tina playing around on the computer as it showed her permanent records:

 **Tina Foley**

History...D

Spanish...C

Algebra...F

Sewing...A

Physical Ed…F

Computers...A

She changed them all to As.

"Tina, you're changing your grades? That's cheating!" Dani said, not looking impressed by this in the least.

"I like to think of it as 'academic enrichment'." Tina said as she turned around on her seat and smirked at Dani. "Want me to do yours?"

"No way!" That made Tina glare before Dani tried to explain the situation to her. "Tina, you're in real danger." However, Tina didn't listen to her when she got up to her feet before her skin turned green, her eyes turned red, and she gained fangs and pointed ears while she growled menacingly at her friend. Dani held her hands up defensively to calm her down. "Take it easy, I don't want to fight you. We're friends, remember?"

"We're only friends on your terms!" Tina snapped as her body began to glow from her growing power. "But now _I_ make the rules around here, and my first rule is: no more Dani Phantom!"

She then took a deep breath and blew Dani right off her feet as she phased out of the records room and across the hallway. She screamed as she phased into the biology lab and crashed into the blackboard, making it crack from the impact.

"She's getting more malevolent. More ghost-like." Dani said to herself before Tina phased into the lab and landed on the floor and she got up to her feet. "Tina, please, you have to hear me out, there isn't much time!"

"You got that right! Your time's up!" Tina brought her hands together and formed an energy ball before firing a ghost beam at Dani.

Dani managed to fly to the air as she avoided her attacks while she skimmed across the ceiling before she landed behind Tina. She flicked her beanie off, and quickly jumped away before Tina could land a punch on her. She fired more beams at Dani as she ran across a lab counter while Tina's beams demolished the beakers before she finally ducked behind the counter.

Tina leaned down to pick up her beanie and placed it back on her head, right before she gasped when Dani threw the skeleton model straight at her. She flinched as she quickly turned herself intangible while the skeleton demolished into pieces when it collided with the wall behind her.

"HA! Is that the best you can do?" Tina retorted before she fired more beams of energy at Dani, who quickly ducked behind the counter again.

"Unfortunately, yes. I can't get through to her." Dani said to herself until she smiled when she got an idea. "But I know what _can_." She hovered over the counter and smirked at her power-consumed friend. "Catch me if you can, Seeya Phantom!" She then waved her hand weakly and childishly as she phased through the floor feet-first.

"That's _Tina_ Phantom! TINA!" Tina followed where she phased through.

Dani phased into the boy's locker room and smiled. "The boy's locker room." She then phased through the lockers just before Tina phased in as well.

"The boy's locker room…" Tina then relaxed and smiled when she looked around. "So this is what it's like in here."

Then, out of nowhere, Dani shoved a pair of boxers on her head and dragged her out of the locker room. She phased themselves into the gym, where Dani threw her friend through a basketball hoop before she crashed onto the gym floor by her face.

Dani looked at the clock as it read eleven fifty-five, only five more minutes to save her friend or she would remain a malevolent ghost forever. "Only five minutes left." She said with concern before she smirked down at Tina. "HA! You got no game!"

Tina glared up at her friend before her skin crawled as her hair grew longer and gained green streaks and her clothes shredded a little while she roared and her eyes opened, revealing them to be solid red. Dani stared down at her with worry and fear before she phased out of the gym, and then flew away from the school with her ghostly tail while Tina followed her at her tail.

Dani suddenly disappeared in front of Tina before she halted in the air. "Where are you? Where?!" She exclaimed angrily before her ghost sense went off. She turned around and found Dani hovering behind her with her hands on her hips while she smirked.

"What's the matter? Can't catch what you can't see?" Dani mocked her. Before Tina could even grab her, she immediately disappeared once again and reappeared above Fenton Works while she looked around for Tina. "Where is she? She has to have followed me. It's almost noon-"

Tina suddenly appeared right in front of her, surprising her a little. "Yo, WHAT'S THE DIZZLE, FIZZLE?!"

Before Dani could even react, Tina quickly grabbed her as she dragged and phased her straight into her house as they went from room-to-room. "No! Don't throw me into the Ghost Zone! Please!"

"I wasn't going to, but that is a great idea!"

They phased into the lab as Tina held Dani by her shoulders. Dani glanced at the clock and saw that she only had fifteen more seconds before Tina's transformation was complete.

"I'm only gonna have one shot at this." Dani murmured to herself before she began to energize her hands with her ecto-energy. However, she suddenly felt a sneeze coming on when her face perked. "Ah...AH-CHOO!"

She sneezed right in Tina's face, making her friend release her in disgust. "Hey, cover your mouth!"

Dani brought her charged-up fists back and punched Tina dead on into the air. She was hurtled across the lab before she flew straight through the Fenton Ghost Catcher, while her ghost half separated from her human half in the process. Tina opened her eyes wearily until she noticed the vicious ghostly version of herself floating above her.

"Is...is that me?" She asked in fear.

The ghost growled and roared before it attempted to attack her, but Dani quickly sucked it inside the Fenton Thermos while she sweated a little. "No, it's not you, Tina! Not anymore!" She said defiantly.

Dani recapped the thermos as Tina approached to her, looking genuinely ashamed of herself. "Oh man, Dani, I-I'm sorry, I...I couldn't control myself."

Dani sniffed her runny nose while she began to sound a little congested. "Girl, don't worry about it. You were under a genie's spell...and you broke it."

"Yeah, but none of that would've happened if I _wasn't_ jealous."

"Or if I'd been a little less of a show-off around you." Dani smiled when she offered her hand to her closest friend. "Friends?"

Tina gladly took it as she smiled and rekindled their friendship. "The best."

Dani and Tina then walked out of the lab together after a job well done. Jackie and Matt peeked from their native hut to see if anyone was there, but then they just shrugged at each other and closed it back up.

* * *

 _Tina Foley, digital journal, Saturday. They say be careful what you wish for, and to that, I'd like to add a big, fat_ 'DUH!', _especially when it comes to best friends, 'cause I couldn't wish for a better one_.

Four days have past after the whole Desiree and Tina Phantom incident, Dani's cold has finally got the best of her and Tina has apparently also caught her cold as well. Tina was in her house while she wrote on her PDA and smiled at Dani, who was sitting right next to her.

They both looked very pale and miserable while they were bundled in blankets. "Ah-ah-CHOO!" Dani and Tina both sneezed.

Sam, who was now cured from his own cold, walked up to them with a tray of two bowls of soup for his two closest friends. "Jeez, do you girls have to share _everything_?" He asked, looking a little confused. He really did miss out on most of the fun last week, because he was all cooped up in his own home with the common cold.

"You don't know the half of it." Dani said with her throat congested. She and Tina then both smiled at each other, happy that everything was back to normal, including their friendship.


	7. Bitter Reunions

**Season 1 Episode 7**

Bitter Reunions

"A Blast from the Past!"

It was a quiet night at Amity Park as Dani Fenton rode her motor scooter down the street across the neighborhood with a bright look on her face. She was riding back to her home, Fenton Works, before her curfew time her parents assigned her.

"Finally, one night where I get home on time without any ghost detours making me miss my ten o'clock curfew." Dani said as she looked down at her watch, which currently read nine fifty PM.

However, her eyes suddenly went wide before she gasped as her ghost sense went off, alerting her that a ghost was nearby. Dani looked up as she broke her scooter and saw three green vulture ghosts with red hats flying across the neighborhood. They phased from house-to-house, like they were trying to look for something, each time there was screaming heard at least for a second.

"Or not. Going ghost!" Dani exclaimed as she quickly rode her scooter behind a truck before she transformed into her ghost form. She flew into the air and caught up with the vultures. "You fellas look lost. Um, any chance of you staying that way?"

"Mind your own business, fancy pants ghost girl!" A vulture snapped in a Scottish accent before they flew into a bus.

Dani followed them inside while she listened in on their conversation. "We've been circling this town for hours, we could've been halfway to Florida by now. Ask for directions!" The second vulture with the shades said, sounding exasperated.

"I know where I'm going!"

"You so do not! Ask her." The third vulture retorted when he pointed his wing at Dani.

"Ask me what?" Dani asked them in confusion. The vultures phased out of the bus and into the sky while the ghost girl hovered right across from them.

The leader vulture sighed. "We are on a search-and-destroy mission." He said in a resigned-frustrated voice while he flew closer to Dani, who had her arms crossed and looked perplexed by this 'mission' he just mentioned. "Can you help us find and peck-to-death this gal here?" He then pulled out a ripped photo and showed it to Dani.

To Dani's complete surprise and confusion, it was a torn picture of her own mother, Jackie Fenton, but she looked a little more younger since her hair appeared more longer and all-black. She realized that the vultures were on a mission to kill her mother. "Mom?!"

"Ah ha, see? I told you she'd know where she is!" The second vulture said in glee.

Now knowing that they were the enemies, Dani fired a green energy beam at the first vulture, but he quickly dodged it by flying up before he glared at her.

"Nice try, kid. Get her, boys!" He ordered his comrades before they flew directly at her while she dodged them and then they flew in a circle around her at great speeds.

"Give it your best shot, guys! I'm a wiz at dodgeball!" Dani yelled with a smile. The vultures stopped and she quickly flew up when two of them tried to lunge at her, but they ended up colliding with each other. "Okay, technically it's dodge _beak_ , but who cares?" They quickly recovered before they flew after her as she flew towards a clock tower. She noticed that the clock was now reading nine fifty-seven. "Oh, it's almost ten!"

She quickly circled around the tower until the vultures and Dani were on the other sides of the clock. Dani phased through the clock and quickly grabbed hold of a vulture's talons. "HEY!" He exclaimed.

"You know that old saying about a bird and a hand?" Dani began swinging the vulture in a circle as she swung him at the two others away and then threw the vulture away into the air. "Well neither do I! And don't go messing with any windshields on your way out of town!"

The vultures flew away, a little disoriented while they left behind the ripped photo. It descended downwards and landed on Dani's palms before she examined the picture of her mother in confusion. She may have defeated the vulture ghosts, but she didn't even know their true motives on why they were so intended on killing her own mother.

"I wonder why those guys were trying to waste Mom." She said to herself before she cringed when the clock tower chimed ten. "Oh no, Mom."

Dani changed back into her human form when she arrived back at Fenton Works. She peeked her head through the door and looked up at her parents, Jackie and Matt, who were looking displeased that their daughter was late again with their arms crossed.

"You're late again, young lady." Jackie said sternly.

"Oh, poop." Dani moaned before she got a little 'surprise' from the ghost vultures and she glared at them angrily as they flew away out of town.

* * *

Theme Song:

(She's a phantom)

(Dani Phantom, Phantom, Phantom)

Young Dani Fenton, she was just fourteen  
When her parents built a very strange machine  
Designed to view a world unseen

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)

When it didn't work, her folks, they just quit  
Then Dani took a look inside of it  
There was a great, big flash, and everything changed  
Her molecules got all rearranged

(Phantom, Phantom)

When she first woke up, she realized she had snow white hair, and glowing green eyes  
She could walk through walls, disappear, and fly  
She was much more unique than the other gals  
And it was then that she knew what she had to do  
She had to stop all the ghost that were coming through  
She's there to fight, for me and you!

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's _Dani Phantom_ )

* * *

After Dani got herself cleaned up, she joined her family in the living room, but looked a little embarrassed that she was late coming home past her curfew again, much to her parents' frustrations and concerns. She sat sullenly on the couch, James read a book like he usually did on a chair, Matt stood sternly across from his daughter and lectured her while Jackie worked on some kind of water-heater-like device.

"Danielle, this is becoming a problem." Matt said crossly to his daughter with his hands on his hips. "You're constantly late coming home…"

"You're shirking from your chores…" Jackie added before she returned to work.

"You're grades are slipping…"

"You're shirking from your chores…"

"You already said chores." Dani pointed out as she raised her head up.

"Yeah, I know, but when you don't do 'em, I get stuck with 'em."

"Look, I'm just under a lot of pressure. You two have no idea what's it's like to be a kid today."

"Come on, Dani, that's the oldest excuse in the book." Matt said with a knowing look and his arms crossed. "There's nothing you're going through that your mother and I didn't go through when we were your age."

As her father spoke, Dani rested her elbow on the couch handle, supporting her head while she frowned in annoyance. Her arm suddenly turned intangible when she barely phased through and quickly got up while she turned her arm back to normal before her family saw. It clearly showed that Matt was kind of wrong about his daughter since she has been spending a quarter of her school semester secretly fighting ghosts.

"Yeah, well I beg to differ." Dani muttered as she slumped her shoulders a little.

James closed his book. "The reason Dani doesn't think you can relate to her is that you never take the time to tell her about your childhood!" James told his parents.

"James!" Dani said in annoyance.

"Have you ever told her how you met, about your first date?"

While James continued to list off his suggestions, Jackie halted her work and stood next to her husband. They both allowed their eldest son's words to sink in while they began thinking to themselves as they listened.

"James…" Dani said, even more annoyed.

"Or where you went to college?" James finally finished.

"Ya know, Jameson, that's a great idea!" Jackie said with a bright smile, like James has brought up something that gave her an idea.

James stared at his mother as he cocked an eyebrow. "It is?"

"What is?" Matt asked his wife in confusion.

"This is!" Jackie held up a flyer that read 'twentieth college reunion, University of Wisconsin, at Madison'. She then pulled Matt close to her while they both smiled at their children. "You can come with your father and I to our college reunion!"

"I can?" Dani asked, sounding a little baffled and confused.

"Wisconsin?" James asked, looking equally as baffled as his sister was.

"Sure! My old gal, Vladia, is throwing a huge shindig there. We'll take the RV so the whole family can go together. You can learn more about your father's and my college days and while we drive, _I_ can bladder about ghosts!" Jackie explained to her children as she leaned close to James, much to his discomfort while he cringed a little.

And then the water-heater device suddenly beeped before it began to shake and the tube sticking out began to wave around. It squirted out some green goo and ended up covering James' his head in goo as his eyes narrowed in annoyance and anger.

There was a moment of stunned silence. "Haha! It works!" Jackie cheered with a smile and raised her arms up victoriously while her family stared at her oddly. "I can't wait to blabber about that, too."

* * *

The next morning, the entire Fenton family packed most their things for the trip and they were on the road in a semi-tank like vehicle. Jackie estimated that it would take about a few days at least to get to Madison, Wisconsin since it was pretty much about a long way from Amity Park.

"How does this happen?" James asked, sounding a little miffed that he actually got himself and his little sister involved in this trip. He sat next to Dani in the back of the vehicle while he frowned at her. " _You_ goof up and _I_ have to spend four days jammed in the Fenton Ghost RV?"

"That's the Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle, folks." Jackie said proudly from the passenger's seat while she read off a map for the right direction. Matt was at the wheel as he drove to their destination. "Every button in this baby is a ghost's worst nightmare."

Dani groaned in boredom. "I need some air." She said before she hovered her finger over a button in an attempt to open a window.

"Don't press any buttons!" James warned, but too late.

Outside the RV, several weapons of different styles sprang out of the vehicle as one fired a beam of energy and blasted a good chunk of a tree's leaves. Another fired a freeze beam as it frozen one of the migrating geese. The other fired another energy beam as it scorched a driver and destroyed his phone.

Finally one squirted green goo onto James' face again just like last time. "I'll get you for this." James said vexedly to his sister as he glared at her.

* * *

Three days later, Matt has parked the RV at a resting stop in the edge of Madison, Wisconsin. The entire Fenton family all cramped in the back together with their sleeping bags.

"Get some rest, everybody. I want the entire Fenton clan bright-eyed and bushy-tailed when we meet Masters tomorrow." Jackie said to her children, while Matt remained deep asleep.

"Wait, wait, wait. Masters? As in _Vladia_ Masters? Who was named _Affluence Magazine's_ 'Billionairess of the Year'?" James clarified in confusion while he narrowed his brows a little.

" _That's_ the girl! In college, she was my best friend, like my sister-in-arms. We were very popular girls, roommates, lab partners, we did everything together, until the thick fingers of fate stuck themselves right in Vladia's eyes…"

* * *

Jackie began to tell her children the story about her's and their father's college days twenty years ago while she had a flashback.

Of course, unlike what Jackie just said, she and Vladia weren't very popular girls in college, but she liked to have her confidence up. Jackie and Matt also both went to the University of Wisconsin together in Madison, where they first met each other with Vladia Masters, and they all formed a trio of some sorts and became best friends.

One day, they were in a lab room while they worked on some kind of a smaller version of the original Fenton Ghost Portal. While younger Jackie and Matt were pleased about their work, a girl with long, black spiky hair and midnight blue eyes, who could have be Vladia Masters in her college days, studied it and pondered in total doubt.

"I'm telling you, Jackie, it won't work!" Vladia said with frustration as she gestured her hands for emphasising.

"Quit your nagging, V-girl, it totally will! This proto-portal is guaranteed to bust open the wall into the ghost dimension!" Younger Jackie said with complete confidence while she pounded her fist into her palm.

Vladia leaned over to take a closer look at the new proto-portal while she skeptically examined the device. Jackie and Matt both ran to the counter as Jackie took the remote controller to activate the portal and Matt took some papers. Matt examined at a few papers and studied them, until he made a look of perplexity like something was a little off about the results of their first paranormal science experiment.

"Jackie, these calculations aren't right." Matt said as he looked up at her.

"BONZAI!" Jackie shouted, ignoring Matt's concern and warning, and flipped the switched on the remote.

The generator-engine began to shake as a green swirling vortex appeared right in Vladia's face, making her eyes go wide in a sudden surprise. While Jackie and Matt watched the portal beginning to work in silence, something then went horribly wrong when the portal suddenly blasted a stream of ghost energy straight onto Vladia's face as she screamed in agony.

"AHHH! BOGUS!" Vladia shouted over the raw force of the energy.

The portal then powered off before Vladia immediately held onto her face while it smoked and her black hair became white from all of the raw the ghost energy she was exposed to. She turned around with her hands still on her face before she removed them, and Jackie and Matt gasped in horror at the sight. Vladia's eyes were glowing an electric blue, and her face was covered in large bumps and pimples while she had a look of fright in her eyes.

 _ **Jackie (Voiceover):  
**_ _She was hospitalized with a horrible case of ecto-acne_.

Vladia covered her face again in fear as she ran out of the lab, not looking back at neither Matthew nor Jackie.

 _It devastated her and killed her social life…_

* * *

"We haven't spoken since that day." Jackie finished with a solemn tone in her voice, until she perked up and smiled with a little hope. "But the good news is, I think after all these years, she's _finally_ forgiven me."

Dani made herself a look after her mother finished her story, and she didn't exactly share the same thoughts as Jackie's. That lab accident with the proto-portal story twenty years ago sounded very familiar to her…

* * *

The next day, the Fenton RV finally arrived at Madison, Wisconsin as the vehicle drove up to a large castle mansion with multiple turret towers and it looked more something like a king and queen would live in.

Matt, Jackie, James, and Dani all walked out of the vehicle and stood below the steps, where an old woman was waiting for them patiently for their arrival, and stood at the top of the steps. The old woman was undoubtedly Vladia Masters herself as she walked out of the shadows while she smiled down at the family with her hands laced behind her back.

Vladia had her gray/white hair tied into a low ponytail, wore a black business suit, consisting of a black buttoned-up jacket with a red shirt underneath, a black skirt, black transparent leggings, and black high-heels. She also wore a black neck collar with a diamond, red lipstick, and wore diamond-encrusted earrings on each of her ears. Despite her gray hair, she didn't appear to be very old, even though she was somewhere around her forties and that she was about the same age as Matt and Jackie. Her midnight blue eyes and heavy black mascara seemed to give off a creepy nature about this woman, but she smiled at them with a polite yet creepy and mysterious grin.

Matt, Jackie, James, and Dani smiled up at the billionairess as they all walked up the steps and stopped before her. "Jackie...and _Matthew_!" Vladia said with delight as she laced her hands together. "You've never looked any more attractive, my friend. Please, please, come in." She then ushered the family into her castle, minus Jackie.

"Vladia, my girl, it's good to se-" Jackie said when she was about to enter the castle mansion, until Vladia suddenly slammed the door right into her face. "Hello? Hellooo?"

Inside the castle, the family looked around the lobby room and noticed that it was decorated with green and gold. They all saw a bunch of football models, posters of cheeseheads, jerseys of green and gold, and everything else that was related to football and green and gold. It was like this woman was some sort of a fanatic for this sport and team.

"What's with the green and gold?" James asked, looking unimpressed by the look and designs of her castle lobby. "You're a billionairess, surely you could afford an interior designer." He crossed his arms and looked very skeptical about the entire castle.

"James, hello! Football helmets, jerseys, cheeseheads: she's a Packers fanatic." Dani said with a small smile as she crossed her arms.

" _Helloooo_?!" Dani heard her mother call from outside again, catching her attention when her eyes went wide.

Vladia then rubbed Dani's head, making her cringe a little in discomfort. "Oh, _fanatic_ is such a negative word, but yes." She said before she held her hand up in an a matter-of-fact-ively way.

"I don't understand, you have _billions_ of dollars! Instead of buying this stuff, why don't you just buy the team?" James suggested as he stared at the old woman.

That made Vladia more irritated as she glared with her arms crossed. "Because the Packers are owned by the city of Green Bay and they won't sell them to me!" She suddenly glanced at Matt, who was staring at her oddly from her temper, as she regained her calm and she stared at him somewhat admirably. "One of _two_ things my wealth has not as of yet...been able to acquire." Matt gave her an innocent, yet uncomfortable smile.

"Is she hitting on Dad?" Dani asked quietly to her older brother, noticing Vladia's admiring look on her face.

"As long as she's got working toilets and Dad says no, who cares?" James said before he walked away as he waved it aside, making Dani look away awkwardly at the thought.

"I'd, uh...better let Jackie in." Matt said uncomfortably before he walked away to allow his wife into the castle.

Dani then walked up to an autographed football and smiled. "Whoa, cool!" She said.

"Indeed. This ball was autographed by the legendary Ray Nitschke himself." Vladia said before she held the football up and then held it close to her cheek. "It's my prized possession."

"Heads up, V-girl!" Jackie bellowed before she suddenly tackled the billionairess woman down to the ground while Dani stood there nonpussly. "HA! I see you still got the old moves." The obese huntress got up to her feet with the ball in her hand, ignoring the billionairess' irritating glare.

Vladia snatched the ball angrily out of her hand. "Give me that!" She stormed away as she placed the ball back on the pedestal before she glared. "I never _had_ any 'old moves'! All those years in the hospital robbed me of that!" The entire Fenton family stared at Vladia in stunned silence, worried and concerned from her sudden outburst of anger, before she cleared her throat and composed herself. "Yes...well it gave me time to chart out a course for my life, didn't it? Make some decisions that help to make me very wealthy very quickly." She then narrowed her eyes while she smiled sinisterly and creepily at Jackie. "And it never would've happened without you, Jackie."

Jackie looked a little confused by this at first, but then took it as a complement when she crossed her arms and looked proud of herself. Matt, however, looked more uncomfortable by his old friend's creepy attitude. "Uh, yeah...maybe we should go." Matt suggested with a look of unease.

"No, no, you should stay with me." Vladia walked over to Jackie before she threw her arm around her neck in a sisterly manner while they both smiled at each other. "That's the whole reason I'm throwing the reunion here in my castle, previously home to the Wisconsin Dairy King." She showed them the portrait of the Dairy King up on a wall. "Just so I could... _reconnect_ with you, Jackie, I insist...you stay."

"Well, I don't know, we do have a really cool RV…" Jackie said unsurely before smiling a little.

"Let'sstayhere!" James said while he faked a cough, not really wanting to spend one more night cramped in the RV, not to mention getting gooed in the face again.

"Smooth…" Dani said to her brother as she did a planar motion with her hand.

"You know, Jackie, the Dairy King's ghost could haunt these very halls…" Vladia said like she was egging her on.

"I'LL GET THE BAGS!" Jackie exclaimed excitedly with a bright smile before she immediately sprinted outside to unload the RV of her family's belongings.

Behind everyone's backs, Vladia secretly smiled sinisterly and evilly like she was hiding something very dark for the whole family.

That night at Vladia's castle mansion, Vladia herself has shown the entire Fenton family to their own master bedrooms. They decided to take long naps after being worn out from their long four-day road trip from Amity Park all the way to Madison, Wisconsin.

In Matt and Jackie's room, they were both sound asleep together until Jackie suddenly sat up on her bed. "Bathroom." She said immediately after she woke up.

She exited her room, half-awake, as she walked to find the restroom. However, she was oblivious to the fact that the same three ghost vultures, the ones Dani fought back at Amity Park, phased through the ceiling and quietly floated behind her.

In Dani's room, she twisted and turned in her sleep while she felt a shiver down her spine until she woke up when her ghost sense went off.

"Oh great, just what I need: a working vacation." She groaned as she sat up on her bed. She changed into her ghost form and hovered off her bed before she flew into action.

Back in the hallway, Jackie continued walking half-awake as the vultures prepared their talons to grab her. Fortunately, Dani phased her hands through the floor as she caught her mother's feet, turned her intangible, and phased her through the floor before the birds could even touch her.

"Hey, what gives?" The first vulture asked out loud, looking a little surprised.

Dani gently settled her half-awake mother into the bathroom and flew away before she noticed her. "Ah, sweet relief." She sighed with a smile.

Dani phased back through the floor and looked at the vultures with a smirk. "Hey boys, remember me?" She asked as she pounded her fist into her palm. The vultures turned to her and they suddenly freaked out before they quickly scattered as they phased through the walls and floor, confusing Dani greatly while she cocked an eyebrow. "Oh-kay...that was almost _too_ easy."

"Ah, bright girl." A woman's voice said from behind her. Turned out, Dani wasn't the reason why the vultures scattered away in fear like that.

Dani turned around and found a whole new ghost woman she has never met before. She had black hair that was styled up in a V shape as the rest of her hair rested on her neck and passed her shoulders, blue skin, solid blood red eyes, purple lipstick. She wore a white jumpsuit with a black collar that didn't reach up to her neck like Dani's did, black elbow-length gloves, a white skirt with a black belt strapped, white pants with black thigh-high high heel boot, and a cape that was red on the inside and white on the out.

The ghost woman hovered there with her arms crossed and grinned smugly at the young ghost girl.

"Oh, whatever, I was aiming for the those dodos, but you'll do." Dani said confidently. The ghost woman only smiled at her amusingly as she cocked an eyebrow. Dani shouted as she tried to land a punch on her face, but she merely caught her fist and threw her aside as she crashed to the wall, cracking it. She collapsed onto a stone bench, a little disoriented as she rubbed her head dizzily. "Whoa, fast. Alright, better stop fooling around."

Dani charged at her again, but the ghost grabbed her neck as she gagged a little and then she threw her to the rugged floor. "My vultures were supposed to bring the big, fat idiot to me, but you'll do...Dani Phantom, right?" The ghost woman said mockingly.

Dani looked very confused and surprised that this ghost woman actually new her heroine alter ego name, which she has never really told anyone directly yet. "You...you know me?"

"Of course I know you!" She phased through a wall, backwards, while Dani followed her inside and found her floating in the middle of the library. "You're the ghost girl you uses her powers for _good_! How quaint!" She looked disgusted by the fact that she was a good ghost before she suddenly went into Dani's face with a mocking smile and flew around her. "Aren't you gonna try to shove me into your ridiculous thermos?"

"I...I don't want to fight you."

"No, no you don't." The ghost woman smiled as she blasted a pink energy beam at her, sending her flying across the library while she screamed until she crashed into a row of books.

Dani recovered and flew out to fire her own green energy beam at her. "Get away!"

The ghost merely created a pink mirror-like shield as it nullified her beam. "Ha! An ectoplasmic energy blast! Such weak potential!" Dani narrowed her eyes even more, looking very offended by her arrogant comment. She rapidly fired more ghost beams at her, but the woman ghost kept moving her shield around casually and then yawned in boredom. "So, year one." Dani stared down at her hands as they let off green vapor before she looked back up at the ghost. "Tell me, child, can you do _this_ yet?"

A copy of herself suddenly appeared as two more popped out of nowhere while they all surrounded Dani. The ghost girl flew away backwards with wide eyes, surprised by what this ghost can actually do, that not even Dani knew she could do yet. "No, I can't! How are _you_ doing all of this?"

"Years of practice, which you, unfortunately, have no time for." The ghost woman and her three duplicates said in unison while they charged up their hands with pink ecto-energy. They then fired their pink energy beams as they blasted at Dani dead on, making her shriek in agony.

For the first time in her ghost fighting career, Dani was the one who was beaten in a fight since her jumpsuit was torn, her face was scratched and bruised, and her hair was all frizzled. She weakly got up to her feet as she breathed heavily and held onto her stomach, trying to ignore the pain and not wanting to give up. Unfortunately, the ghost woman raised her energized hands again as Dani gasped before she got the beating of her lifetime, until she phased out of the library and back out to the hallway. She weakly tried to open her eyes while she groaned in pain before she finally drifted into unconsciousness.

The ghost woman phased out to the hallway and landed in front the unconscious ghost girl's feet and smiled victoriously, just before Dani changed back into her human form from energy loss in her PJs: a white tank-top, black shorts, and barefeet.

The ghost woman's eyes went wide as she stared at the girl, looking very surprised at what she just witnessed before her very eyes. "The ghost girl...is Jackie's _daughter_?" She asked herself in somewhat shock.

Black rings then appeared at her torso and they intersected her body as she transformed into none other than Vladia Masters herself, revealing that she was half-ghost just like Dani.

She smirked down in amusement at the unconscious girl with a whole new interest. "Well, what do ya know…" She said to herself quietly with a grin.

Several minutes later...

"No! GET AWAY!" Dani shouted in her sleep before she threw some sheets off her head with wide eyes. "Huh?" She looked around and found herself back in her guest bedroom, no longer injured and unconscious. It was almost like the ghost fight she just had never happened, like she was just having a huge nightmare. "Wha...what happened?"

"I was going to ask you the same question, young lady." Vladia said as she entered the room with her hands behind her back and her usual polite yet creepy smile.

Dani rubbed the back to her neck in embarrassment. "Oh, I must've been worn out...from the long car trip. I'll be okay in the morning, Ms. Masters. I'm sorry for the scare."

"Oh, what's a little scare between friends, kid? Hmm? Sweet dreams...little flower." Vladia then walked out of the room while Dani smiled a little before she fell back to sleep as the woman closed her door and smirked evilly. "Yes...sweet dreams." She began cackling softly and quietly.

* * *

The next night, the reunion began as people park outside Vladia's castle and walked inside, ready for their reunion party.

Inside the theater room, Dani, who was in her formal blue dress she once wore for her freshman dance a few weeks ago, peeked inside and found James sitting in the back while he watched some of the Packers' old game footages.

"Hey, James, aren't you coming to the reunion?" Dani asked her brother.

James cocked an eyebrow like she was just making fun of him. "What? And watch a bunch of old fossils dance to new wave music? Pass." He crossed his arms and looked back at the screen. "Did you know the Packers won the very first Super Bowl?"

"Whatever." Dani walked out of the theater room without another word, leaving her brother alone while he continued to watch some of the old Packers clips.

At the reunion party, the old adults from the University of Wisconsin were chatting away with their old pals while they caught up on some good times, drank some punch together, and enjoyed some of their old-wave music. Matt, Jackie, and Dani entered the party room and looked around, although Dani looked more bored and uninterested.

Jackie suddenly spotted a Asian woman in a green business suit and long, black hair tied in a ponytail as she chewed on some food. "Hey, Harri!" She called out with a bright smile.

The woman spat out her food in surprise. "Agh! I know that voice anywhere." She grumbled under her breath before she uneasily walked up to the Fentons while she rubbed her arm. "Matt, Jackie...how nice."

Jackie placed her arm around her daughter's neck as she began to introduce. "Dani, meet Harriet Chin, she's a big shot reporter for the _Milwaukee Journal_ now, but back in my college days, she was just Harri. Harri Chin, haha! Get it?!" She sounded like she was now joking around with her name.

"I'm really sorry, Harriet." Matt said while he gave her a look of pity.

"Matty, you married her, you should be." Harri said as she crossed her arms before they smiled at each other.

Techno music began to play, catching Jackie's attention when she perked up excitedly. "Hey, my song! Come on, honeycakes, let's pogo!" She exclaimed out loud before she dragged a reluctant Matt to the dance floor while she hopped across the floor, knocking some tables and people down along the way.

"Okay, I'm officially mortified." Dani said under her breath, looking a little surprised and embarrassed at the same time.

"What took so long?" Harri asked rhetorically to her in agreement with her arms crossed again.

Later on during the party, Dani was already bored from all the adults dancing, hopping to old music, and she had nothing better to do and had no one to talk to. She was currently resting her head on her palm while she sat by a table as a man with a cheese hat pogoed right past her. Dani then suddenly felt a hand touch her before she looked up and saw Vladia Masters standing next to her.

"Well, kid, you're looking much better. I was wondering...if you could do me a huge favor." Vladia said as she creepily grinned at Dani, which made her a little uncomfortable, but she tried her best not to show it.

"Oh, sure, Ms. Masters, but call me Dani. Kid is what my mom calls me." Dani said as she pointed her thumb at herself.

"Oh, yes, of course. Now, could you go up to my lab, second door to the right upstairs? There's a present in there for your mother that I'd like you to bring down." She then chuckled a little.

"Okay, BRB." Dani got up from her seat and walked off to the lab where the billionairess business woman told her to go.

Vladia then dropped her smile when she glanced at the dance floor. She saw Jackie hopping while Matt only watched her oddly while he eyeballed up-and-down, following his wife, with his arms crossed. Vladia focused her attention towards Matt like she was deeply in love with him.

"Matthew Fenton, that lab accident costed me my youthful chance at you…" Vladia said with her eyebrows narrowed before she grinned. "But that's all about to change."

Dani entered the lab after she remembered Vladia's directions exactly. She walked inside as she glanced all around for the present for her mother, but there wasn't one since there were only beakers on the counters and other lab equipment, kind of similar to her parents'.

"Present? I don't see a present." Dani said to herself as she approached a counter. She spotted a picture frame of Vladia and Matt in their college days when she picked it up. What really caught her attention was that there was a ripped corner like someone was missing in the frame. "Hey, wait a minute."

She pulled out the torn picture of her mother in her college days, the one the vultures left behind after their battle with her back at Amity Park several days ago. She then placed the picture on the corner and, much to her surprise, it was a perfect match. It was a full picture of Vladia, Matt, and Jackie in their college days, but Jackie was ripped out like someone had tried to erase her. Dani knew that it could only mean one thing: Vladia was involved with the vultures trying to attack and kill her mother, revealing that _she_ was the real mastermind.

"Oh no! No way!" Dani said with wide eyes as she backed away in shock, like she didn't want to believe it.

Dani's ghost sense suddenly went off, alerting her as she frowned and got into a stance before she changed into her ghost form. And then suddenly, a pair of green arms grabbed her by her arms and lifted her to the air as she yelped and dropped the picture frame. It was the same two Ectopus ghosts she once fought before. In fact, they were the first ghosts Dani has ever fought the month she had first acquired her powers, before the Lunch Lady incident.

"Let go!" Dani demanded as she kicked one of the Ectopuses off of her. She then grabbed the other by its arm while she plummeted to the floor before she landed on her feet and she slammed the octopus ghost right on the floor, making it splatter all over the floor. Dani looked surprised by the appearance of the Ectopuses like they were waiting for her to show up in the lab. "Those ghosts...they were two of the first ghosts I've fought."

"And they're not alone, pup." A familiar voice said right before Dani suddenly got caught in a blue net and was sent to the back of the wall, getting electrocuted a little as she shouted. She followed the line that was giving off electrical currents before an old ghost foe walked out of the shadows: Skulker, the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter, back in his suit and he grinned widely at the girl.

Dani's eyes went wide by the hunter ghost's unexpected appearance. "Skulker?!" She then narrowed her eyes as she burst out of the net, twisted in the air, and held out her feet before she gave him a double-kick to the chest. She sent him flying into a furnace behind him while it let out steam. "How'd you get back in your ecto-skeleton? What are you doing here?"

Skulker only grinned as he held onto a tiny, black box. "All excellent questions, princess. Catch!" He rolled the box to Dani's feet as she stared at it in confusion, until it suddenly expanded around Dani and it trapped her entire body, minus her head, inside a giant box while it began to glow.

Dani could feel all of her ecto-energy being drained from it. "Huh? Hey...I-I can't phase out of this! It's disrupting my powers!"

"And that's not all it does."

Skulker pressed a button on his wrist, making the box electrocute Dani while she shrieked in agony until it stopped and she unwillingly changed back into her human form. She dropped her head onto the box in weakness before Skulker lifted Dani's head back up. Then, a glowing blade sheathed out as he held it near her neck, making her eyes go wide in surprise.

"Um, uh...hehe, the glowing blade is new." She said nervously.

Skulker perked up as he smiled brightly like it was a compliment. "You like it? I've had some upgrades!" He said before he grinned at her again as he held it close to her ear, ready to end her. "Now…"

"ENOUGH!" Skulker and Dani turned their heads around and found Vladia Masters across the lab with her hands behind her back, the door closed like she just walked into the lab. "I did not free you to _kill_ the girl, Skulker! You're work is done." She said to the hunter ghost.

Dani and Skulker exchanged confusing glances before he retracted the blade and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Yes, well I-" His wrist beeped with a familiar-looking PDA. "I gotta 'go to the library and check out a book on a gorilla'. Again!" With a frustrated and annoyed glare, Skulker's jetpack sprang out as he jetted upward and phased through the ceiling, leaving Dani and Vladia alone by themselves.

Dani was now even more confused as usual, even though she knew that Vladia was behind the vultures trying to kill her mother twice. But Vladia was also apparently friends with Skulker, too, and she didn't even know why the billionairess woman would even try and do all of this to her and her mother.

"Skulker? The Ectopuses? I-I don't understand." Dani said with disbelief in her voice as she stared at Vladia with genuine confusion in her eyes.

"Of course not, you're what, fourteen?" Vladia asked rhetorically as she began to walk around Dani casually with her hands behind her back. "Too young to drive and not in college yet? I've sent those ghosts and others to test your mother's skills. Imagine my surprise when I find _you_ : The _second_ ghost hybrid her foolishness created!"

Dani's eyes went wide in confusion and surprise. " _Second_?"

Vladia narrowed her eyes before she bent down and got into a stance as black rings appeared at her torso and intersected her, changing her into the same ghost Dani fought the other night. Vladia exposed herself to Dani that she was a half-ghost, just like her. The lab accident twenty years ago, the one Jackie once told her children before they meet Vladia, apparently didn't just hospitalized her with ecto-acne, but it also gave her ghost powers as well, confirming Dani's thoughts from before.

Dani's eyes went wide in realization and shock. "YOU! I'm going ghost!" She cried out as she concentrated, but she oddly remained in her human form, much to her confusion. "Going ghost!" She tried again, but nothing happened again as she looked down at herself. "Why can't I go ghost?"

"Aww, you have a battle cry, how adorable, hmm. I, on the other hand, have _this_!" Vladia said as she tapped her hand on the box Dani was trapped in. "A Spectral Energy Neutralizer, designed by Skulker, paid for by me. And as long as you're contained within that box, you're as human as your _idiot_ mother!"

"Let me out of here!"

"Why? So you could go back to stumbling through your adolescence, desperately trying to get control of your powers? Powers, by the way, that I've had for _twenty years_." Vladia demonstrated her pink energy shield as she continued speaking to the girl. "I have experience, my child, and the money and power obtained from using those powers for personal gain, you see." She then splitted herself into three Vladia's. "I could train you and teach you everything I know." She merged back into one before she turned herself invisible and visible. "And all you have to do...is renounce your idiot mother."

"...Girl, you are one _seriously_ crazed-up fruitloop. _That_ is _never_ going to happen." Dani rejected defiantly as she gave the old ghost woman a glare of disgust and disdain.

"Yes, well once your mother's out of the way, we'll see how you'll feel." Vladia laughed evilly as she disappeared in pink mist.

Dani made a look of worry and concern, wondering what Vladia had planned for her mother. She got the feeling the whole college reunion was all just a big trap for her own mother the whole time, but she was completely helpless since she was trapped in the neutralizing box and prevented her from escaping.

Back at the reunion party, Harri was explaining to Jackie her story about her past reports while everyone else continued to party and got caught up on old times with each other.

"Then, I covered the guerilla uprising in Rumackistain, got an exclusive with the rebel leader that got raves…" Harri said, but faltered when she noticed that Jackie wasn't really paying attention as her eye twitched and she rested her chin on her glass of punch, making the reporter annoyed. "Am I boring you, Jackie?!"

"Frankly, yes." She said as she raised her head from her glass.

Vladia then phased invisibly through the floor as she grinned before she flew straight into Jackie's body, making her drop her punch while she gasped. She then blinked her eyes, revealing them to be red as Vladia possessed Jackie's body.

"So what do you say we _liven up_ this shindig?" Vladia said through Jackie with a smirk.

She grabbed Harri while she hurled her straight across the room as she shouted and crashed into a table. Harri sat up with a punch bowl on her head, covered in punch as she spat out the spoon in her mouth.

Matt rushed up to his 'wife', looking unimpressed by her action. "Jackie, what's the matter with you?" He demanded.

"Why, Matthew, didn't you know I'd turn on you?" Vladia said through Jackie as she began to walk closer to Matt while he backed away in recoil. "That when you chose me, you chose wrong?"

Jackie suddenly began to fight for control when she tensed her muscles. "Get out...get out of me!" She strained before she continued to twitch her body while she tried to regain her control from Vladia.

Harri walked up to the obese ghost huntress with an unimpressed glare. "I don't know what's come over you, but when I write about this, I swear I-" She said, but paused when she finally noticed that Jackie was struggling.

"Ghost...overpowering me." Jackie grabbed Matt by his arms and clutched him close as she continued to fight, but began to lose. "Matthew...run." She suddenly shot into the air and floated as her body began to glow when Vladia finally won the control. "RUUUUN!"

"She's a _ghost_?" Harri admired Jackie hovering in the air while the other adults ran for their lives and ran out of the party room. " _This_ is the story of the century!"

"Come on!" Matt yelled as he dragged Harri along with him. "We have to get to the Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle...I-I mean the RV!"

Back in the lab, Dani struggled to break free from the Spectral Energy Neutralizer box, but with no effort since she desperately wanted to stop Vladia from fulfilling her plan on getting back at her mother.

"Well, gosh and golly, it looks like you could use a speck of help there, don't ya know?" A man said in a Wisconsin accent. Dani stopped struggling as a familiar-looking king ghost descended in front of her. He had a cheese crown and an ice cream scepter in his hand while he smiled friendly at the girl.

"Hey, you're the Dairy King!" Dani said with a smile before she became more worried. "Oh great, what are you gonna do? Suffocate me with limburger? Strangle me with swiss, or…"

The Dairy King used his scepter while Dani braced herself for some pain, but nothing came when he only pressed the 'release' button. The box shrank back into a tiny box, freeing Dani and she felt her powers beginning to return.

"Let me go?" She finished before she kicked the box away and stared at the Dairy King with confusion. "Well, thank you, but...why?"

"Well, not _all_ ghosts are evil, right?" The Dairy King said to her in a matter-of-factly way as he shrugged a little. "Some of us just want to be left alone there, don't ya know?"

"Hey, will you help me fight Vladia?"

"I'm the Dairy King, kiddo. Kings don't fight, they send others to fight for 'em. That's royalty one-o-one there, don't ya know?" He then hovered towards the air as he turned intangible to phase through the ceiling while he called down to her. "Try the gouda! It's dairy-fresh!"

Dani smiled up at the ceiling, happy that she learned that not _all_ ghosts were evil besides herself. "JACKIE!" She heard her father shout, thanks to her enhanced hearing when her smile dropped.

"MOM!" Dani exclaimed in alarm, remembering the situation at hand. She jumped to the air and changed to her ghost form before she quickly flew into action with her signature determined glare.

Meanwhile, Matt and Harri ran outside where they hopped into the Fenton RV with Matt at the wheel and Harri in the passenger seat.

"So, Matthew, when did you first realize your wife was a monster, bent on destroying her more successful and better-dressed peers?" Harri asked him as she held up a tape recorder close to him.

"What are you talking about?" He asked with a cocked eyebrow and looked a little offended. "That jumpsuit is incredibly stylish."

He then floored on the gas pedal as he drove straight into the castle while he passed through the lobby, with people jumping and scattering out of the way, and the theater room. James peeked his head through the door when he heard all the loud rackets.

James sighed as he frowned. "I'm guessing we wouldn't be invited back." He said dully.

Back at the party, Vladia continued to make Jackie wreak a lot of havoc around the room when she made her throw tables everywhere, flipped them, spilled food and drinks everywhere, and even scared people out through windows while she flew around the room.

"If you live to tell the tale, remember the big fat Jackie Fenton did this to you!" Vladia shouted through Jackie as she swiped a man from under his chin.

"Think again, cheesehead!" Dani shouted as 'Jackie' turned her head and found the ghost girl flying straight towards her, glaring with determination.

She turned herself intangible as she flew straight through her mother while she used her excising power to shove Vladia out of her mother's body. The ghost woman shouted as they both phased through the wall and out of the party room. Jackie landed back on the floor, looking a little confused before she got up onto her feet with a glare.

"Nobody uses Jackie Fenton as a human meat puppet!" She exclaimed angrily.

Dani shoved Vladia through the wall and into the library. As Vladia turned solid, Dani tried to swing-kick, which the ghost woman ducked at, and then Dani tried to punch her while she flew up to the air. She landed beside the ghost girl and kicked her away as she grunted.

"Danielle, stop!" Vladia said before she hovered over the floor with her cape billowing behind her, and Dani got into a ready stance across from her. "Think about the things I could show you, the gifts we've been given that no weak and pathetic human being could ever possess, the abilities you've only begun to understand that I could teach you...you, Dani Phantom, and I, Vladia Plasmius. Together, we could rule!"

"Forget it, hag! Your money can't buy my dad, it can't buy the Packers, and it can't buy _me_!" Dani snapped before she fired an energy beam at Vladia.

However, she merely held her hand out as she absorbed it, manipulated it, and then fired it back at her with twice more power. Dani luckily managed to create a green force field to protect herself from the attack. After seeing Vladia do it from the other night, it took almost no effort for her to figure out how to create one in just one day.

Dani then looked back at the woman with a glare and pointed at her. "I know who you are. I'll tell my mother...I'll tell _everyone_." She said defiantly.

"And so will I." Vladia said, looking unfazed as she smiled with some sort of reassurance. "Honestly, if you expose _me_ , you expose _yourself_."

Dani stared at her while she allowed her words to sink in, until she heard some loud beeping coming from behind her. "Huh?"

The Fenton RV suddenly crashed through the wall, with Jackie at the wheel. Dani dropped her shield and quickly flew over to avoid getting collided, but unfortunately, some of the rumble fell right on top of her as she grunted and got buried underneath.

Vladia also flew to the air to avoid getting crashed into as Jackie braked the RV with a determined glare. "Mind if I cut in?" Vladia phased her arms through the roof as she grabbed Matt by his arms and phased him out while Jackie gasped in worry.

"Let go of me!" Matt demanded as he glared at her and she floated him into the air.

"Never again, sir."

Dani used her strength to punch her gloved hand out of the rumble with a shout before she shoved a rock off and groaned painfully as she pulled herself out. She looked up ahead just in time to witness Vladia holding her father while her mother jumped out of the RV as she chased after them.

"Matthew!" Jackie shouted.

Dani became determined again as she turned intangible before she quickly flew into the RV and into the driver's seat while she messed around with the joystick invisibly. "Oh great, it's a stick." She muttered.

To Harri, who was still sitting on the passenger seat, she only saw the stick moving by itself. "And I wasn't going to come to this thing. Ha!" She said excitedly.

Dani managed to get the RV going, but didn't have much experience at driving something that big when she steered around and was about to drive straight towards her own mother. "Jackie, look out! The RV!" Matt warned his wife while Vladia held him upside down by his ankle.

Jackie glanced to the side just in time to see the RV. Dani tried to steer out of the way, but Jackie luckily managed to quickly jump out of the way.

"Sorry, Mom. I got one shot at this." Dani said to herself as she narrowed her eyes.

She braked the RV as it power-slid in front of Vladia before guns sprang from the roof. The wheel turned into attack mode as she fired an 'energy beam', but Vladia shouted as she swiped it away with her arm. Dani used the 'lightning' setting, but Vladia continued to smirk as she turned intangible and it passed harmlessly through her. However, Dani narrowed her eyes as she used the 'ectoplasmic goo' setting, and it luckily did the trick when Vladia gasped and she got hit by the goop dead on. However, she dropped Matt in the process as he plummeted towards the ground.

Dani quickly phased out of the windshield, possessed Jackie, and caught Matt in the nick of time. "Jackie, you did it!" Matt said in gratitude.

"It was nothing, Da-uh...Matt! Sure, uh, Matt, he." Dani said through Jackie sheepishly before she settled him down gently. "You make sure Harri's okay while I finish this." Matt did as he was told while 'Jackie' ran up to a goo-covered Vladia and lifted her by her collar with a wide smirk. "How's it going, V-girl?"

"Oh, you've overshadowed Jackie! Oh, I'm so scared, now what's next? A card trick?" Vladia mocked sarcastically.

'Jackie' then narrowed her eyes as she glared at the old half-ghost woman. "Listen to me, I swear I'll walk out of my mom right now and expose us both...unless you agree to a truce."

Vladia gave her a look of disbelief. "...You're bluffing."

Dani held her closer with a more serious face. "No, I'm not. My parents will accept me, no matter what, but if I expose _you_..." 'Jackie' then grinned cleverly with a small chuckle. "Well, what would my _dad_ think of you?" Vladia's face grimaced at the thought of Matt's reaction, and since Dani was definitely not bluffing at all. Dani then released the evil half-ghost woman while she slouched a little. "You'll be miserable and alone for the rest of your life, unless you call a truce."

Vladia then smiled at the girl possessing the ghost huntress she held a long-term grudge against. "Using your opponent's weaknesses against her...I am teaching you something after all. Very well...truce. Eventually, you _will_ join me by choice...you and your father. But for now…" Vladia cleared her throat before she suddenly flew into the air dramatically. "Curse you, Jackie Fenton! Your world-renowned expertise of all things ghost has defeated me!" She then smiled secretly at her new formidable archenemy. "Until next time...my dear." She then made a dramatic exit when she screamed and dissipated herself into pink mist until she disappeared in a supposed defeat.

Dani phased out of her mother before Matt and Harri ran up to her. "World-renowned expertise...outstanding!" Harri said as she held up her tape recorder before she glanced at a now-confused Jackie.

"Jackie, I have never seen you like this. You beat that ghost all the way to Kenosha!" Matt said as he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I did?" Jackie wondered in confusion until she quickly set it aside when she smiled at her husband. "Oh, heck, I'm just doing my job." Matt and Jackie then hugged each other happily.

"And mine! Jackie, for all the years I thought you were a crackpot, I...sort of apologize. Ghosts!" Harri said happily just before Dani joined her parents in her human form. "This story will make your career and _mine_!"

After the reunion party ended in a disaster, the Fenton family decided to return to the RV while Jackie drove her family back to Amity Park after a long night. Dani, who was still wearing her formal dress, was sitting next to her mother in the passenger seat while James and Matt were laying on individual beds in the back. James remained awake while Matt was fast asleep.

"I can't believe they fired Harri." Dani said, looking a little surprised by the fact, just like Jackie.

"Of _course_ they fired her, she tried to file a crackpot story about _ghosts_." James said like it should have been obvious with his usual annoyed face. "It's the Milwaukee Journal, not the National Enquirer." He then turned to his side and tried to sleep.

"I can't believe Harri blames _me_. And Vladia was so mad, she didn't even say goodbye...and we were all such great chums in college." Jackie said sadly, looking depressed that the two people she has known since college were mad at her, despite after everything they have supposingly done together in the past.

"Oh, whatever." Dani said as she rolled her eyes before she looked back at her mother. "You know, a lot of things _can_ change after twenty years, even the people themselves. Besides, who cares what you were when you were younger?" Dani then smiled caringly at Jackie. "It's who you grew into that makes you who you are."

"Ya think?"

"Hey, if you can cause that much damage in college and still turn out to be this cool, ghost butt-kicking adult...well, maybe there's hope for me yet."

Jackie smiled as she placed her arm around her daughter's neck. "Thanks, kid...but your curfew is still ten."

"Oh man!"

Jackie then drove the RV out of Wisconsin as they made their long road trip back to Amity Park. After that night, Dani has recently discovered that she was not the only one with ghost powers and that she was one of the two only half-ghosts in the world, but now she has a new archenemy for one: Vladia Masters, aka Vladia Plasmius. Dani doubted that this would be the last time she would ever hear from Vladia again, so she would have to be ready anyway she could be from now on to prevent her from killing her mother, taking Matt as her own husband, and even try to ignore her offer as being Vladia's adopted daughter/successor.


	8. Prisoners of Love

**Season 1 Episode 8**

Prisoners of Love

"Captivating Chaos!"

It was quite a normal day at Amity Park in Fenton Works...well, for Dani Fenton, as normal as you can get when you live with a family of obsessive and eccentric ghost hunters. Dani walked down to the lab while she read from a book and she looked a little confused. Her mother, Jackie Fenton, was busy working on some kid of new hovering vehicle.

"Mom, can I asked you a question?" Dani asked as she looked up from her book.

"About the Specter Speeder? Sure!" Jackie said cluelessly before she immediately shoved her daughter into the cockpit as she dropped her book in the process.

"Mom, that's not what I-"

Jackie showed her the multiple buttons on the dashboard console and a tiller as a wheel. "This little baby has state of the art spirit plane exploration technology, and it's got a super-size cup holder." She pressed a button and a large cup holder popped out from the dashboard.

Then Jackie's husband and Dani's father, Matt Fenton, walked into the lab as he approached his wife with an uneasy smile. "Jackie, hun." He said, making Jackie hop out of the speeder before she stood in front of him. "It's getting awfully late. Is there something you might have _forgotten_ about today?"

Jackie blinked cluelessly at him like she had absolutely no idea what he was talking about. "Uh…"

"Something significant? Having to do with today's date of...September ninth?" Matt gestured to the calendar pinned to the wall, where a picture of Matt and Jackie marrying was pinned to September ninth.

"Ninth, ninth, ninth. Ninth! Ninth?" Jackie still looked extremely clueless as she scratched the top of her head. "Nope, still not catching the drift."

"Our...anniversary, dear? Oh well, guess it just slipped your mind…" Matt's face trembled as he glared in frustration and anger underneath his goggles. "For the _EIGHTEENTH_ YEAR IN A ROW!"

Matt then angrily slammed his fist on the back of the Specter Speeder, with Dani still inside, and it suddenly thrusted into 'drive' and the vehicle began flying forward, oblivious to the arguing parents. The Fenton Ghost Portal suddenly activated by itself as Dani shouted in surprise and tightly clenched her eyes shut before the speeder flew through the portal and into another world while she continued to shriek loudly.

She nervously looked around and discovered that she was in the Ghost Zone for the very first time (not counting the time when she was possessed by Cindy Poindexter). She saw the entire green void of ectoplasm and countless floating purple doors scattered everywhere, and the whole interdimensional world seemed to go on forever. Dani then saw several random ghosts that howled as they flew around the Specter Speeder.

And then a giant white ghost man suddenly appeared and towered over the speeder as he glared at the vehicle that flew directly towards him. Dani turned around and yelped with wide eyes when she noticed the giant ghost before she quickly pulled on the tiller, stopping the speeder.

"Trespassing in an unauthorized vehicle, that's against the rules." The warrant-like ghost man said to her in a Southern accent.

He had white skin, a top hat over his bald head, and electric green eyes. He also wore a white undershirt with a black tie, a white overcoat, black gloves, white pants with vertical black stripes, and black boots, and he even wore a black top hat.

"Uh, sorry, I-I didn't know. I'm from...out of town." Dani stuttered nervously to the ghost.

"Ignorance is no excuse for breaking it, princess. I see your face around here again, you and I are gonna have a problem."

Dani saluted to him with a fearful smile. "Y-yes, sir." She quickly pulled the lever into 'reverse' and the Specter Speeder flew away, backwards, before the warrant ghost disappeared into green mist.

The speeder vehicle made it back into the lab like nothing has happened while Jackie and Matt continued to argue with each other. They were both still oblivious to the fact that their new vehicle just flew into the Ghost Zone with their daughter inside of it.

"Now get this straight into your head, Jackie Fenton, there are more things important than hunting ghosts!" Matt shouted angrily before he pounded his fist on the end of the speeder again. He then stormed out of the lab with his fists tensed at his sides.

Dani exited the vehicle, but she was trembling and hyperventilating from her first experience with the Ghost Zone for the first time. "I know, I know, I'm just as freaked out about your father's reaction as you are." Jackie said to her daughter as she stared at where her husband stormed off.

* * *

Theme Song:

(She's a phantom)

(Dani Phantom, Phantom, Phantom)

Young Dani Fenton, she was just fourteen  
When her parents built a very strange machine  
Designed to view a world unseen

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)

When it didn't work, her folks, they just quit  
Then Dani took a look inside of it  
There was a great, big flash, and everything changed  
Her molecules got all rearranged

(Phantom, Phantom)

When she first woke up, she realized she had snow white hair, and glowing green eyes  
She could walk through walls, disappear, and fly  
She was much more unique than the other gals  
And it was then that she knew what she had to do  
She had to stop all the ghost that were coming through  
She's there to fight, for me and you!

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's _Dani Phantom_ )

* * *

The next day at Fenton Works, a taxi pulled up to the house as it beeped. Matt, who was still pretty miffed that his wife forget their own anniversary for the eighteenth time in a row since she was focused more on ghosts most of the time, walked out of the house with his suitcase. Jackie was holding onto his suitcase while he dragged her down the steps.

"Matthew, please don't go! I just got a few more things to work on the Specter Speeder and then I'm done!" Jackie begged as she released his suitcase.

"We discussed this, Jackie, remember? Visiting my sister? The divorce?" Matt said as he cocked a knowing eyebrow. Jackie blinked at him in confusion again, clearly not remembering the discussion they had. He then walked into the taxi before he rolled down the window. "There's a casserole in the freezer right next to the ectoplasmic residue samples!" And he rolled his window back up and the taxi drove its way down the street.

Jackie began to chase after the taxi desperately. "Wait, wait! How will I know which is which?!"

Dani walked out of the house and looked completely shocked about what she just overheard her father say before he left. "Divorce? What?!" She said with wide eyes before her older brother, Jameson (or as he liked to be called James), walked past his sister and out of the house with a backpack like he was going for an outing. "James, did you hear that?"

"What? Dad yelling at Mom? Relax, he'll get over it." James said calmly and reassuringly to his sister with a small smile.

"Yeah, but I've _never_ heard him so mad."

James rolled his eyes. "Of course he's mad. And if I'm right, Mom will once again cluelessly do nothing to apologize to him."

Jackie then walked up to her children with a determined frown on her face. "That's where you're wrong, Jameson, I have been a little preoccupied with ghosts lately." She admitted as another taxi pulled in while she carried a bag in her hand. "So I'm traveling to your aunt Alicia's in Spittoon, Arkansas to apologize and give your father the greatest anniversary gift ever."

She opened the taxi door and threw her bag inside, but accidentally onto the driver's face before he floored the vehicle and drove off without Jackie. Jackie gasped before she chased after her ride while Dani and James watched her oddly.

"Wish me luck! CALL ME IF YOU SEE A GHOST!" Jackie exclaimed to her children before she disappeared down the street.

"James...are Mom and Dad gonna split up?" Dani asked her brother, now looking even more worried and concerned about what was going on between both of their parents.

"I was...wrong?" James asked, looking more surprised and confused at the same time, ignoring his sister's question.

"James?" Dani poked James on his shoulder, but got no response since he only stood there, looking extremely stunned. "James!"

"Wait...she's going to Arkansas? To apologize?" James began to sweat and panic a little like he has never been wrong before in his whole life, until that very morning. "I was _wrong_?!"

Later on in the middle of the night, James currently was in the kitchen while he began going over his books and memoirs after he became absolutely restless to see if he was wrong about anything else. He tried to find proof his mother would never apologize, considering her obsession with ghosts that kept her from paying any attention, even to her own family. His hair was frizzled, he had a coffee cup in his hand, and had bags under his eyes since he apparently stayed up all night, studying. Obviously, James had this really big phobia of being wrong, and he would go completely bonkers since he was more of a perfect boy who preferred to be right by his own personal theories.

"I don't understand, every piece of evidence indicates Mom will _never_ be self-aware enough to realize she made a mistake!" James said to himself restlessly as his coffee hand trembled while he studied a few papers. "If I'm wrong about this, what else could I have been wrong about?" He suddenly heard a vacuum sucking from another room. He narrowed his eyebrows in annoyance when he knew who it was. "DANI, KEEP IT DOWN, WOULD YA?!"

Dani was currently in her ghost form as she vacuumed up a wall, trying to clean up their house. "Hey, I'm trying to make this place spotless so Dad will have a clean house to come home to!" Dani called back.

James angrily rushed into the hallway with a few papers flying everywhere. "Well, I need to concentrate!" Dani quickly changed back into human form behind her brother and landed on the ground. She smiled weakly while he only groaned irritably. "I'll be at the library." And he then walked away, leaving his sister home alone for a while.

Dani gave a flat look at her brother as she changed back into her ghost form before she phased through the floor and into the lab. When she phased into the lab, she looked around and discovered that the lab was completely trashed with junk everywhere on the floor.

"Oh my gosh, this place is a mess! If Dad comes back and sees the lab like this, he'll be even _angrier_ at Mom." She said to herself as she descended herself over the trashed lab.

Dani sighed miserably before she held up an energized hand and fired a green energy beam from her finger and a few trashes flew while they landed perfectly into a trashcan. The ghost girl grinned when she noticed this before she saw another pile of trash, and she fired more beams from her fingers as it flew to the air while it landed perfectly into a trash bin.

When she found the perfect advantage on cleaning up faster, Dani began to fire more energy beams from her fingers as multiple items flew around the lab, and returned perfectly where they belong in their rightful places: from boxes stacked, books on shelves, beakers on counters, to working utensils back on desks.

Dani finally blasted a present into the air, but gasped when she accidentally made it fly through the Fenton Ghost Portal with a bright flash.

She then saw a note softly descend onto the ground. Dani walked up to it and picked it up while she read the note out loud.

"'Let this gift repair the bridge to our love. Happy anniversary...Jackie'?" She glanced back up at the portal with wide eyes and she realized that she has just knocked her father's anniversary gift her mother was going to give him to apologize. "Oh no…"

* * *

Above the fields and woods of Spittoon, Arkansas, a plane flew in the sky with Jackie as one of the passengers with the hillbillies.

"Uh, excuse me, will we be landing soon?" Jackie asked the pilots.

"Oh, shoot, shortcake, there ain't no airport in Spittoon." The copilot lady said in a Southern accent. She tossed the obese ghost huntress a parachute before she suddenly shoved her right out of the plane as she plummeted out of the sky. "Thank y'all for flying Air Greer!"

Jackie screamed as she fell from the sky, but she deployed her parachute as she descended more softly towards the fields.

Meanwhile, Matt was with a woman with red hair and overalls, who could have been his sister, Alicia Fenton, while she chopped some wood with a hatchet. "I've been out here for nearly a decade, Matt, and as you can see, I'm incredibly happy!" She said with a sour look on her face.

"I'm so not sure, Alicia. Just because it works for you, doesn't mean it works for _everybody_." Matt pointed out, sounding a little unsure.

"You're an intelligent man, Matthew, runs in the Fenton family." Alicia then picked up armfuls of logs above her shoulders as she frowned again. "You really gonna spend the best years of your life being ignored by some _fool_ who believes in ghosts?"

They suddenly heard crashing and shouting in the woods, catching both of their attentions when their eyes went wide in surprise. Alicia dropped her logs as she and Matt ran to where the sound came from, and they found someone dangling inside a piece of cloth on a tree.

"Ghost!" Matt exclaimed before he quickly pulled out a weapon and blasted it at the cloth, making it rip. To Matt's complete surprise, Jackie suddenly fell right through the parachute and crashed upside down by a tree, dazed and bruised from the shock. "Jackie?" Matt immediately walked up to his wife to make sure she was okay.

Alicia sighed in boredom that her least favorite sister-in-law was at her home. "I'll get the antiseptic." She said under her breath before she walked to her log house.

* * *

Back at Amity Park at Casper High the next day, Dani walked down the hallway with her best friends, Tina Foley and Sam Manson. She discussed to them the situation her parents were involved in, and she was worried that they might get divorced, from what she overheard her father say the day before both of her parents left to visit her aunt Alicia.

"You should've seen them fighting, my folks _never_ fight...well, they fight ghosts, but that's a different story." Dani said to her friends.

"Dani, relax." Sam said as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Nobody gets divorced over not getting a gift."

"But it's the thing my mom's gonna use to apologize! They're...right on the brink! I'm telling ya, _anything_ could set them over the edge!"

"Dani, you're fine." Tina said reassuringly to her friend. "I mean, it's not like your dad actually _said_ the word 'divorce'. I mean, if he actually said the word, then you'd have to worry."

"Said the word." Dani suddenly stopped short when she began to panic. "Oh man, he did! HE SAID THE WORD!" Her hands trembled at the horrible thought.

"Tina, say something to calm her down." Sam said as he scowled at her.

"I...uh...um…" Tina shuttered unsurely. "Well...did he say it twice?"

Dani was finally done panicking about her parents splitting up when she made a look of determination. "That settles it! I'm gonna go into the Ghost Zone and get that present back!" She declared confidently.

* * *

Back at Spittoon on Alicia's porch, Jackie was sipping glasses of lemonade while Alicia whittled a stick with a knife, and Matt stared out at the horizon, deep in his thoughts. Clearly, Alicia didn't really like Jackie, even if she was her brother's wife, because she considered her sister-in-law as a clueless fool who believed in ghost, but it was currently unknown how she really felt about her nephew, James, and her niece, Dani. But she really just wants what's best for her brother, Matt.

"Well?" Alicia said impatiently to her sister-in-law as she continued to whittle her stick.

"Well what?" Jackie wondered as she settled her glass of lemonade down.

"You've been sitting here sipping lemonade for an hour!" She stopped whittling her stick while she narrowed her eyes even more at Jackie. "If you're gonna apologize to my brother, I suggest you start apologizing!"

Matt glanced at his sister and then to his wife in silence. "Uh, I-" However, Jackie's stomach suddenly began to rumble from her drinking too much lemonade. She rose from her seat and held onto her stomach. "Hold that thought!"

She was about to enter Alicia's cottage to go to the bathroom. "Ain't no bathroom in there!" She was about to run off the porch. "Ain't no outhouse out there!"

Jackie then decided to run off into the woods to find someplace to go while Matt watched in a little confusion. "You know, in her own way, she really _is_ trying." He admitted to his sister.

"I don't understand why you need her, Matthew." Alicia began to whittle on her stick again. "Look at me! Been single ten years, and I'm a calm, sensible, independent woman, and-" She suddenly heard bushes crackling in the distance and she glared angrily out in the distance. "HEY! Don't you whiz on that, Jackie Fenton! THAT'S RHUBARB!" Alicia immediately calmed down again when she turned back to her brother. "I've never been happier."

While she returned to whittling, Matt looked at where his wife ran off to and began to look even more unsure of himself.

* * *

Back at Amity Park in the Fenton Works lab, Dani walked in front of the active Fenton Portal in her ghost form with a pair of headsets. Unlike how determined she was at school, she looked very unprepared for her first actual voyage through the Ghost Zone (since the last few times were accidental). She was about to enter a world of spooks, creeps, and it was even the world where her enemies she once defeated in the past resigned.

"I _so_ don't want to do this." Dani said with a sigh.

"You get in, get the present, get out." Sam said simply with a confident smile. "Easy as putting icing on a cupcake."

"Plus, with this mini webcam, I'll be with you every step of the way." Tina added as she showed her PDA. It showed Tina herself since Dani was looking right at her. "But first…" She began to play a game on her PDA, much to her friends' annoyances when they exchanged blank glances.

"You'll monitor the webcam?" Dani asked Sam.

"I'll monitor the webcam." He said.

With everything all set, Dani flew right through the Fenton Portal and into the Ghost Zone for the second time, but for the first time in a real mission to find the present. Dani looked at all the floating purple doors and the green endless void of ectoplasm surrounding her.

" _Wow! This place is amazing!_ " Sam said, sounding a little amazed through Dani's headset.

"No, it's not. It's creepy...and it goes on forever." Dani said as she flew even deeper into the interdimensional void. "I don't even know where to start to look!" Dani then approached one of the purple doors and peeked her head inside, where she found a little boy watching static TV. "Uh...hi. H-have you seen a-a present...uh, a-about yeh big?" Dani tried to gesture the size of the present.

However, when the boy turned his head, it rotated a hundred and eighty degrees while he glared and growled at her angrily. "Get. Out. Of. My..." He said as he grew into a large red monster ghost while Dani's eyes went wide in surprise. "ROOOOOM!" He roared loudly, making Dani's hair flutter from the force.

"Sorry! SORRY!" Dani shrieked fearfully before she quickly bolted out of his room and slammed his door shut. She pinned her back to it while she breathed heavily. "Oh man, every one of these doors goes into another ghost's lair? I'm never gonna find that present! My folks are gonna get divorced and it's gonna be all my fault."

The door Dani was pinned to began to descend downwards while she spoke and she ended up on some graveyard with random tombstones. Dani gasped when she that the graves were trembling, until green skeleton ghosts suddenly burst from the dirt while they roared and howled eerily. They tried to reach out for her when she yelped and floated away, knocking down the door behind her. Dani was almost regretting entering the Ghost Zone by herself since her heart was pounding a millions beats per second.

" _Relax, Dani, we all just have to stay focused_." Sam said through her headset.

"Right, Tina?" Sam asked, looking down at Tina's PDA, but got no response. "Tina?" He turned around and found Tina inside the cockpit of the Specter Speeder.

"I can't believe Dani didn't want to take the Specter Speeder! This thing rocks!" Tina said with amazement as she messed around with the buttons and the tiller.

"She can cover more ground on her own."

"But it's got a cup holder!" Tina pressed a button and the super-size cup holder sprang from the dashboard again. She then noticed a button with a ghost on it with curiosity just as Sam joined her. "Hey, what's this thing do?"

Tina pressed the button before a green scope projection fanned out, surprising Sam and Tina a little. " _Real world items detected_." It said.

Tina smiled in amazement. "Cool, it's a scanner."

" _Real_ world items?" Sam asked as he and Tina gave each other grins as they shared the same idea.

Back inside the Ghost Zone, Dani continued to fly through the void, looking around helplessly. " _Dani, I think we can guide you to the present!_ " Tina said through her headset.

" _There's a doorway coming up on your left, take it._ " Sam informed her.

Dani did as she was told when she approached another purple door and flew inside, where she saw several items floating everywhere in midair. "Huh, so _this_ is where all that stuff ends up." She said as she smiled a little when she found where the present was being kept.

"YES!" Dani looked above her when her old annoying comedic enemies, the Box Ghost, hovered several feet away from her. "It all ends up in the possession of the BOX GHOST!" He said in his own dramatic way.

Dani sighed in annoyance as she gave him a dull look. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"I am the Box Ghost! Where do you think we go when you release us from your round cylindrical trap?!"

"You mean the Fenton Thermos?"

"...I AM THE BOX GHOST! And beware, for I am merely _one_ of your foes who resides in this realm! In fact, you might say...we're a package deal!" He began to laugh mechanically with his arms in the air.

Dani groaned in annoyance again with her hands on her hips. "Ugh. Look, I'm looking for something important right now, and I don't have time for any of your box puns."

She suddenly heard sirens wailing, surprising her when she glanced at the source with wide eyes.

The Box Ghost looked as surprised as she was, only more nervous like he knew what was coming. "FLEE! Lest you be hermetically sealed and shipped to your doooom!" Green lasers were fired while the Box Ghost attempted to flee away, but he got caught dead on as his wrists became restrained with green energy.

"Hey, what's going on?!" Dani asked, now getting more worried again. More green lasers are fired and, before she could react, she got blasted dead on by one while her wrists and ankles became restraint with green energy as well.

"Possession of unauthorized recording equipment. That's against the rules." The same warrant-like ghost man Dani saw the other day said. He towered over Dani and removed her headset. "...or at least, it is _now_."

"Wait! This is all just a big misunderstanding, you have to believe me!"

The ghost leaned closer to her with a strict glare. "There may be chaos in the Ghost Zone, but there will be order in _my_ prison. You should've heeded my warning, princess, now you and I have a problem. And if you mind me asking you, princess...what _is_ your name?"

Dani gulped nervously. "Phantom, sir. Dani Phantom." The warren ghost only smiled sinisterly down at her.

Dani and the Box Ghost were then both placed inside an arrest transport van that had a logo 'GZPD' as it sped off to its prison destination. The inside of the ghost police van was stained with ectoplasm.

"Great, my folks are splitting up, my brother's a total basket case, and now I'm going to ghost jail. This may be the worst day of my life." Dani said mainly to herself, looking miserable by how things were turning out for her and her family.

Then the back of the transport van opened as a police guard ghost hovered beside it and Dani gasped at the high-security purple prison, filled with multiple other police ghosts. What was worse, was that there were many familiar ghost enemies that Dani once defeated in the past. There was Skulker, Desiree, and Technus (in his old robot form) all wearing prisoner attires.

"Well, if it isn't the little pipsqueak who helped us get locked up in this stinking place! Welcome home." Skulker said with a grin and had his arms crossed.

"...This _is_ the worst day of my life." Dani corrected herself.

"IamtheBoxGhost!" He shouted again.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP?!" Dani glanced back nervously at her old foes.

Skulker grinned and cracked his knuckles with anticipation, happy that he has finally gotten his chance of some payback from his past defeat with Dani.

* * *

Back at the Fenton Works lab in the real world, Sam and Tina sat together in the Specter Speeder when they lost connection with Dani, which worried them greatly. Tina tried to recontact Dani with her PDA, but she couldn't seem to reach her since the warrant ghost took the headset from her.

"Dani? Dani, talk to me!" Tina said into her PDA desperately, but still got no response.

"It's no use, she can't hear us." Sam said helplessly, looking equally as concerned.

"Then we'll just have ta...go in after her!"

Sam stared at her in disbelief with wide eyes. "Are you insane?!"

"Dani, you down there?!" James called from upstairs as Sam and Tina hid inside the speeder. "Sam?! Anyone?! I was hoping someone would go over every excruciating details of my personal journal to look for minuscule errors!"

Sam buckled up before he placed his hands on the tiller with a determined glare. "I'll drive."

And then he thrusted the controls forward as the Specter Speeder blasted into the Fenton Portal, just before James giddily ran down the stairs, but he found out that no one was in the lab. "Hmm, I thought I heard someone down here." His eyes then went wide in shock again. "Oh no! I was wrong again!"

* * *

Back in the Ghost Zone as the Ghost Zone Police Department, Dani sat in an empty room, all chained up to a chair in a prisoner's attire (but unlike the other ghosts', her shirt wasn't a buttoned-up one, it was instead a plain long-sleeved shirt with black and white stripes). The warrant ghost paced around the room, reading off his rules book.

"Dani Phantom: trespassing, loitering, creating a disturbance, _and_ possession of real world contraband." He listed off out loud.

While he spoke, the same anniversary present Dani was looking for levitated right past her. She tried to reach for it, but she couldn't because of her shackles that were keeping her still.

"Excuse me, sir, but-but-" Dani stuttered nervously before he grabbed the collar of her shirt.

"Name's Walker, Miss Phantom. Know it. Fear it. Obey it." He said threateningly before he lifted her up from her chair. "I am your judge, executioner, jury, executioner, jailer, and if necessary, you _executioner_."

"Uh...you said 'executioner' three times."

Walker dropped her back onto her chair. "I like that part of the job."

Dani lifted her chair up while she tried to walk over to the present and began to reach for it. "Well, you see, uh, Mr. Walker, uh, the truth is I-I'm actually trying to _remove_ my contraband. So, um, if I could just grab it and go, I promise I'll-"

Walker used his foot to lean the chair back, forcing Dani to sit back down. "I'd love to let you go, princess, but I can't. That'd be against the rules, but seeing that this is a first offense, I'm willing to be lenient…" Walker closed his book before he suddenly pointed his finger accusingly at the ghost girl. "ONE THOUSAND YEARS!"

Dani stared at him in shock and horror.

* * *

Back at Spittoon, Jackie ran to a trio of hillbillies, who were all spitting brown spitties into a bowl in the center of them.

"Excuse me, gentlemen, do you have a bathroom?" Jackie asked the men, but they only stared at her in confusion while they continued to chew. "Outhouse?" The men continue to stare at her before she tried to use a slight hillbilly accent. "Place I can whiz?"

"Can't you use Alicia's rhubarb?" The fat one suggested before he spat.

"What? Are you nuts? In the mood she's in? Didn't you hear about the dee-vorce?" The other man said before he spat as well.

"Divorce? Alicia must've gotten to Matt, and word is pleading down the Southern grapevine. I don't have a minute to lose!" Jackie said to herself before she turned to the men again. "But first, which way was the rhubarb again?"

The men pointed all pointed in the same direction before Jackie held her stomach and ran off to where they directed her to. The fat hillbilly smiled and showed his rusty, dislocated, yellow teeth.

"Jasper, get your teeth fixed!" The last man with the bandana demanded. "You're giving the rest of us a bad name!" He then spat while he scowled at him.

* * *

Back in the Ghost Zone Prison, it was lunchtime in the cafeteria for the ghosts.

"Chow time! Move it out, ghoul!" A police ghost ordered Dani as he roughly shoved her into the cafeteria.

She saw a table where Technus, the Box Ghost, Desiree, and Skulker were all sitting together. They all gave her angry glares and their eyes hungry with a desire for revenge from her past defeats.

Dani chuckled nervously while sweating a little. "Wow, pretty much everyone who hates me all at one table...just like high school." The ghosts rose from their seats before they began to surround her, ready for some payback with her. "Sorry I can't catch up on old times!"

Dani backed away from her enemies until she bunked into the food line. "Can I get you anything dearest?" The Lunch Lady ghost, Dani's first major ghost she has ever fought, offered while she filled up a tray. "Coffee? Pudding?" She then turned to her evil side while she smirked at the girl. "And extra helping of DOOM?!"

Dani yelped before she tried to fly away with the Lunch Lady behind her tail, until Dani collided with Skulker's chest. He shoved her away with his chest while the ghosts surrounded her and began to shove her around roughly. Technus then swatted Dani several feet and she ended up on the Lunch Lady, who headlocked her with her ladle.

"Payback time, ghost child!" Skulker said before he pounded his fist into his palm and they began to approach her to finish her off.

"WAIT!" Dani shouted, making the ghosts cease their attacks while the Lunch Lady continued to headlock her still. "I'm not the enemy here! I mean, yeah, I sent you all back to the Ghost Zone, but I didn't lock you all up here, did I?" She groaned when the Lunch Lady briefly tighten her grip on her.

"IT IS TRUE! She did not package us in this box of iron! I AM THE B-" The Box Ghost shouted dramatically, until Skulker smacked him away in the face to shut him up.

"Go on." Skulker said when he turned his attention back to Dani.

"If we all work together, we can all bust out of here, and could always kick my butt later." Dani said as she shrugged a little.

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend...for now." Skulker nodded at the Lunch Lady before she released Dani and she collapsed onto the floor while she rubbed her neck from the headlock.

"Okay, here's what we do…"

Elsewhere in the Ghost Zone, Sam continued to drive the Specter Speeder throughout the Ghost Zone in search for their friend while Tina worked on something with her PDA.

"Face it, Tina, we're lost." Sam said.

"If I could just calibrate the scanner…" Tina said while she continued to type.

"You put way too much faith in technology, let's just get out and ask that man for directions." Sam looked out the window and he spotted a familiar ghost man floating by. "Hello there?" The goth boy tapped on the glass dome to get the ghost's attention.

However, the ghost man suddenly began to glow before he began to transform into the same giant blue dragon ghost, the one Dani fought during their first freshman dance. "I want to go to the ball!" He roared at the teens, making them recoil in fear.

"Drive, Sam, DRIVE!" Tina exclaimed as she grabbed onto his shirt urgently.

Sam immediately thrusted the tiller forward and slammed his foot onto the accelerator. The Specter Speeder then blasted away in an attempt to get away from the ghost dragon while it followed them at their tail.

Back at the Ghost Zone Prison, the prisoner ghosts chatted while a fight was going on. Dani suddenly got thrown away from the crowd before she crashed into the food line and got herself covered with green ectoplasmic food all over her.

"Oooh...my ghost leg." She moaned in fake pain.

Skulker walked out of the crowd and scoffed. "My prey ceases to amuse me." He said smugly.

"Another one for the infirmary." A police ghost said to his partner before they hovered over to the ghost girl.

Dani then glared when she quickly punched one away, and kicked the other away while she grabbed the green pole he was carrying. "NOW!" She shouted before she threw the pole weapon into Skulker's hand.

Skulker fired energy lasers from the pole at the other police ghosts on the second floor, binding them with energy rings. "ATTACK!" He shouted before the other ghosts charged at the other police goons and rioted with them all at once.

They were thrown to walls, pinned to floors by the Box Ghost, got their heads collided with each other by Technus, and got their heads dumped from vats full of ectoplasmic soup by Desiree. A prisoner removed one of the goon's mask, revealing his ugly face which made him shriek in horror and fly away.

Dani jumped out and flipped on the tables with amazing agility before she landed back-to-back with Skulker while the guards surrounded them. The ghost heroine and the hunter ghost gave each other winks and thumbs ups before they sprang into action with shouts. Dani gave a guard a good uppercut punch to the chin, kicked another in his torso, and punched the last one in the face, enough to make his teeth fall out. Skulker slammed two of the guards' heads together, punched one in his chin, and slammed one's head onto the ground with a double laced fist.

Dani turned around and saw a line of police guards with binding poles and shields. They each fired simultaneously as they restrained some of the random prisoner ghosts with energy rings before they immediately thrusted their shields in front of them.

The Lunch Lady then hovered in front of them with a tray of apples. "Can I offer you gentlemen some apples?" She offered kindly. They exchanged confused glances before they shook their heads no, but that made her turn to her evil side again when she glared at them angrily. "Then dine on my FURY!"

She brought her hands together as she created a giant chicken leg while everyone gawked at it. The guards shattered away before she tossed the chicken and it demolished the wall and all the ghosts chased after them. After dealing with the guards, all the prisoners ran towards the exit as Dani ran the other way.

"You're going the wrong way!" Skulker said, making her freeze her tracks before she turned to see all of the ghosts gathering at the exit.

"Yes, sweetie, you're supposed to riot with the guards here…" The Lunch Lady said before she turned to her evil side. "And face your doom out there!" She then turned polite again and held up a pie. "Pie?"

"No thanks, I have some unfinished business with the warrant." Dani told the ghosts.

The Lunch Lady only shrugged and smiled a little. "Okay." And she joined the ghosts as they all escaped into freedom while Skulker stayed behind for the moment.

"Good luck, child. I look forward to hunting you on the other side." He said to her with a grin.

"Thanks...I think." Dani said, looking a little unsure.

Back out in the Ghost Zone, Sam continued clutching his hands on the controls while he desperately tried to out-fly the ghost dragon that was chasing them. Tina clutched her hands onto the seat and held on for dear life.

"Can't this tub go any faster?!" Tina exclaimed with wide eyes.

"I'm trying, but we're also looking for Dani, ya know!" Sam retorted back.

The ghost dragon outside knocked the vehicle a little bit as it tilted and the teens grunted before they regained their balance. The speeder's scanner suddenly fanned out, catching their attentions. " _Real world item detected_." It said while it pointed to the right.

"Oh, finally!" Sam said with relief, knowing that they have finally found Dani's location. He steered to the right and the dragon continued pursuing them, until they began to head straight for the gates of the Ghost Zone Prison.

"Sam, watch out!" Tina yelled in alert with wide eyes. They both began to scream while they braced for impact, but it never came when they merely phased through the gate. The dragon slammed right into it as Sam and Tina made their way into the prison.

"File that one under 'would've been nice to know we could do that trick in the first place'." Sam said with wide eyes, looking a little bewildered by what just happened when they just phased through the gate like that.

Inside Walker's office, he slammed his fist down on his desk while he tried to call through his microphone. "Guards, what's going on down there?! Somebody answer me!" He demanded.

Then out of nowhere, Dani (who was finally out of her prisoner uniform) kicked open his door and got into a ready stance. "How about saying please? Saying please is a rule." She said with a glare.

"It is?" Walker was about to check his rules book again, until Dani slammed it shut right on his finger.

"It is now." Dani then spotted the present that got her into this mess in the first place, which made her smile in relief. "The present!" She jumped on Walker's desk happily as she lunged for the present.

Walker, however, grabbed onto her ankle and slammed her hard on the floor hard before he pinned his foot onto her stomach. "Now let me acquaint you with a few rules, princess. Rule one: you cross me, you pay the consequences. Rule two: just because you're a ghost girl, doesn't mean I can't crush you with an inch of your afterlife. Rule three-"

And then the Specter Speeder unexpectedly arrived when it phased right into Walker's office, taking Walker and Dani both by surprise by their sudden and unexpected arrival.

"Sam! Tina! How'd you get in here?!" Dani wondered in shock.

"Check it out, real world stuff just phases through everything in here." Tina said with a smile while she gestured at the world around them.

"In the Ghost Zone, _we're_ the ghosts." Sam added.

"' _We're_ the ghosts'?" Dani repeated before she smiled when she realized that her friends were telling her that real world items, including humans, could phase through everything in the Ghost Zone. "So...maybe it's time to stop fighting like a ghost, and start fighting like a kid!" She changed back into her human form and phased through Walker's foot, surprising him at what she just did. She then got up to her feet as she casually walked right through Walker and grabbed the present from the air. "I'll take that."

"Why. Can't. I. Touch you?!" Walker exclaimed between each desperate attempt to grab Dani, but he only continued to phase right through her while she casually walked away, unfazed.

"Forget it, Walker, this is the Ghost Zone. I'm not _just_ a ghost, I'm also human, which means your rules will _never_ apply to me." Dani opened the hatch door into the back of the Specter Speeder and walked inside while she gave Walker one last victorious smile before she closed it shut again. Sam then drove the speeder through the wall as they made their way back home to the real world.

Walker got onto his knees in defeat. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

That night at Spittoon, Matt was sitting outside on his sister's porch while he drank a glass of water, until Jackie came up to him, wearing overalls.

"Why, hey there...handsome young thing." Jackie said in a slight hillbilly accent before she held out a bouquet of flowers.

"Jackie, what on earth are you doing?" Matt demanded with a small frown.

"Sweet talking you, proving I can step away from work and pay attention to our relationship." Jackie glanced at the men she talked to earlier as they gave her a thumbs up. She then pulled out a notecard from her overall pocket and cleared her throat. "You've got a smile that shines like swamp gas in the moonlight, your mind twinkles like the moon off a bumper of a pick-em-up truck, and...oh, this is stupid!"

Matt narrowed his eyes at his wife. "What's stupid? Something besides ghosts?"

"No, but pretending to be someone I'm not is." Jackie dropped the flowers and held onto her husband's hands. "Look, you know I can be a fool and you know I can forget things, but the one thing you know more than anything, even more than that ghosts exist and that your sister's a bitter old bat, is that I love you!"

Matt looked very touched by his wife's words when he smiled at her. "Oh, Jackie."

"And I wanted to give you...give you…" Jackie suddenly remembered that she has forgotten to pack up the present that was in the lab before she left. She slapped her forehead in frustration for being an idiot again. "Oh, crud."

Matt figured it out already when he gave her a blank look. "You forgot the present, didn't you?"

Alicia walked out of her cottage with her hands on her hips. "Told ya she was a fool." She said as she glared at her sister-in-law.

"Well, I-I, uh-" Jackie began to explain.

"No, she didn't!" Dani shouted, making all of the adults look up when they saw Dani and James both parachuting from the sky and landed safely on the grass. Dani approached up to her mother with the present she worked so hard to recover from the Ghost Zone. "She kept it at home so the...uh, mosquitos wouldn't get it?"

Jackie leaned close to her daughter and smiled in gratitude. "Good girl, you're getting a raise in your allowance for this." She whispered to her.

Dani made herself a look of confusion. "I have an allowance?"

Jackie then ran to Matt while she held up the present. "Happy anniversary, dear, and I'm sorry. Next time, I'll try to be better about things in the future."

Dani then walked up to her parents as did Alicia and James. "So...does that mean you guys aren't getting a divorce?" Dani asked hopefully.

Matt and Jackie gave their daughter looks of surprise and confusion when she asked them that. "Divorce?! Who said anything about _us_ getting a divorce?" Matt asked her.

And then beeping was suddenly heard before a huge pickup truck drove from the bushes with hillbillies on top of it as they cheered and played music.

"SURPRISE!" Matt and Jackie shouted in unison to Alicia. Matt then turned his sister around to her cottage just as a banner that read 'a decade of divorce' rolled down and everyone cheered even more.

Alicia looked dumbfounded. "A party...for the tenth anniversary of my divorce!" She said as she turned to her brother in awe. Tears began to form in her eyes until she smiled and sobbed in joy. "YOU REMEMBERED!"

"Well, of course, I even convinced your ex-husband to come." Matt said as he leaned close to her while he gestured to a man inside a pool tank full of water, sitting on a platform.

"Get set to get wet, yuppie!" Jasper shouted before he threw a ham straight at the target, and he hit it dead on when the man splashed into the pool. Hillbilly music began to play while they all danced to the rhythm.

"Well, aren't you gonna open the present?" Jackie asked her husband.

Matt ripped the wrappers off, but all that came out was the Box Ghost. "I am the Box Ghost!" He exclaimed dramatically, shocking the couple while they stared at him.

"They weren't _ever_ going to get a divorce! It was all just a huge misunderstanding!" Dani said to James with a chuckle, who was reading from his book like he usually did.

"But...Mom doesn't apologize! Mom doesn't understand what a goof she can be! These are constants." He said as he placed his free hand on his side.

The Box Ghost hovered beside the Fenton siblings. "BEWARE!" He shouted at them before he flew away.

"GHOST!" Jackie and Matt shouted as they chased after the ghost.

James then sighed when he smiled and closed his book. "Sweet normalcy. I'll take being right and embarrassed over being wrong every time." He said to her before he held up a pan of pie for his little sister. "Want some rhubarb pie?"

"Love some." Dani said.

Then a hillbilly man came up to the siblings. "I'd stay away from that if I was you…" He said to them cautiously before he spat a spittle out and then he winked.


	9. My Sister's Keepers

**Season 1 Episode 9**

My Sister's Keepers

"Phantomation!"

At Casper High School, it was spirit week as Mr. Lancer jumped on a trampoline while he did a couple of moves. "CASPER! HIGH! SPIRIT!" He chanted between jumps, until he accidentally missed the trampoline when he face-planted on the ground hard near James Fenton's feet, who stood there and stared down at him oddly.

Lancer raised his head up and sighed with a smile on his face. "Ah, Spirit Week, I love it so. The pomp, the circumstance, and most of all the spirit sparklers!" He said while he showed James a photo of himself as a cheerleader. "Jameson, did you know I was a cheerleader when I went to school here?"

"Really? No clue." He said, looking a little weirded out as he slightly moved the photo away from his face. "Look, can I talk to you for a second, Mr. Lancer? About my sister, Dani?"

Meanwhile inside the school, James's younger sister, Dani, walked across the hallway, looking a little bored until her ghost sense suddenly went off as she gasped in alarm. She turned around when she found a green blob ghost sticking his head over the glass of an office door, that read 'Penelope Spectra'. She quickly hopped into a locker as she transformed into her ghost form when she phased out of the locker and into the office.

"She's been acting really strange lately, like she's not herself anymore." James said to his teacher as they walked down the hallway together. "I'd talk to her, but I'm her older brother, and she's going to think I'm just being bossy. And if she doesn't get some help, if she doesn't talk to somebody, all that frustration she's repressing could come out the wrong way."

Inside the office, the blob ghost growled at Dani before they exchanged combat blows. Dani fired several ecto blasts at the ghost, but he dodged every one of her attacks as the ghost girl accidentally demolished a few stuff behind him and the wall instead. The ghost growled again before he phased through the ceiling, leaving Dani alone in the office.

She glared up at the ceiling as she changed back into her human form, just before Mr. Lancer and James entered the office. When they saw the entire mess in the room, Lancer glared at her as James looked more concerned, like his point has been proven right.

"Good one, Fenton, you let him get away, you idiot." Dani muttered to herself in frustration.

Lancer grabbed her by her arm and dragged her out of the office as she yelped in surprise.

* * *

Theme Song:

(She's a phantom)

(Dani Phantom, Phantom, Phantom)

Young Dani Fenton, she was just fourteen  
When her parents built a very strange machine  
Designed to view a world unseen

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)

When it didn't work, her folks, they just quit  
Then Dani took a look inside of it  
There was a great, big flash, and everything changed  
Her molecules got all rearranged

(Phantom, Phantom)

When she first woke up, she realized she had snow white hair, and glowing green eyes  
She could walk through walls, disappear, and fly  
She was much more unique than the other gals  
And it was then that she knew what she had to do  
She had to stop all the ghost that were coming through  
She's there to fight, for me and you!

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's _Dani Phantom_ )

* * *

Later on, Dani, James, and Mr. Lancer were all present in Penelope Spectra's office, which was a mess from the fight before while a woman with fair skin, green eyes, and orange-red hair pointed in a U-shape with orange highlights, switched her thermostat. She wore purple lipstick and eyeshadow, circular purple earrings, and black sunglasses. She also wore a business suit consisting of a red suit jacket over a white long-sleeved shirt with a black tie, a red skirt, and red heels.

"Is it always so cold in here?" James asked the woman as she turned the thermostat from 'cold' to 'colder'.

"Of course! I find that cold temperature keep the mind icy sharp!" She said happily while her breath emitted from the cold. She straightened a photo, picked up her chair, and took her place by her desk with her hands laced before her. "And don't worry about this mess of an office either, stuff happens, right Jameson?"

James crossed his arms. "It's James, my friends call me James."

"Yeah, well your sister calls you _fink_!" Dani retorted with her arms crossed as her breath emitted. Her black hair was looking less wavy, unlike its usual optimistic wave style, but Dani's hair did have this tendency to go limp whenever she felt angry, sarcastic, and any other negative moods most of the time.

"Dani, I'm just trying to help. Come on, we used to talk all the time."

"Yeah, when I was eight and you weren't a fink!"

"That's more than enough out of you, Ms. Fenton." Lancer said as he glared at her, catching her attention. "Get to class while Ms. Spectra and I decide what your punishment is." Dani gave her brother one last angry glare before she stormed out of the office with a growl. Lancer scowled at where Dani left before his smile returned when he placed his hand on the back of James' neck. "Unlike his sister, James is one of Casper's best and brightest. He'll be giving the keynote pep speech at our centennial Spirit-a-thon on Wednesday."

"Right on! That's why I'm here: to pump up the pep, one student at a time." Spectra said as she gestured to a few photos of herself with some students, who were all looking horribly depressed while she remained absolutely chipper.

Lancer turned to his star-pupil. "James, Dr. Spectra is a highly respected motivational speaker and teen therapist. She's agreed to... _pump up_ the volume on that old Casper High spirit this week."

Then a short butler walked into the office, holding a small poster in his hands with an unemotional frown. "And this is my assistant, Bertrand." James gave him a small wave, but he only stared at him while he sniffed his nose in silence. James faltered as he looked away awkwardly while he rubbed the back of his neck. "James, wait 'til you see what we have planned for the Spirit-a-thon! Right after your speech-show him, Bertrand." Bertrand held up the picture as Spectra gestured to it. "We'll set off this domino chain that says 'Casper Spirit'. The dominos represent how each person's spirit affects the next person they touch! Slamming, huh?"

James stared weirdly at this woman, who sounded a little too chipper and overconfident. "If by slamming, you mean weird? Then yes." James said to Spectra.

"And the spirit sparklers go off after words, right?" Mr. Lancer asked hopefully.

"Oh, you bet they will." Spectra promised before she hopped onto her desk with two sparklers in her hands while she waved and brandished them enthusiastically. "After all, what's spirit week without spirit sparklers?"

"You know, you're a little over-peppy, but my sister might benefit from talking to you. And she's so mad right now, she'll _never_ listen to me." James said.

"Yes, well she'll listen to _me_ …" Lancer said coldly as he narrowed his eyes.

Later on during school, Dani sat angrily and dejectedly next to Spectra's office on the 'happy chair'. She then saw Paul Sanchez walking out of the office after his session, looking a little unhappy while Spectra followed him with her over-peppy smile.

"So, you're saying my popularity is like completely dependent on my looks?" Paul asked unsurely to the therapist while he rubbed his arm.

"I'm not saying it's fair, sport, but if you feel like you need something like, a _lot_ of hair gel, I'd say go for it. You're the only _you_ you've got." Spectra said to him happily before she turned her attention to Dani and smiled. "Dani, come on in."

Dani rose from her chair and followed Spectra into her office. Paul only stood there, who was still looking a little unhappy, before he walked back to his class.

Inside the office, Dani sat angrily across from the woman therapist while she hugged herself from the coldness of the room. "I can't believe my stupid brother convinced Lancer to make this my punishment. And can we please turn up the heat in here? I can see my own breath!" Dani complained, looking at her breath emitting from the cold.

"Wow, you really do complain a lot." Spectra complemented before she shrugged it off with a bright smile. "Hmm. Well, your brother did say you can be a bit of a baby."

Dani's eyes went wide with disbelief when the therapist told her this. "What?!"

"Sweetie, it's not your fault he thinks you're a _loser_."

Dani then narrowed her eyes in anger. "Wait, James called me a loser, too?!"

Spectra held her hands up defensively. "Hey, those are _his_ issues." She walked from her desk while she stood behind Dani. "I'm not saying you're a loser, Danielle, I think you're a great kid!" She suddenly placed her hands on her shoulders, making Dani perk up in surprise a little before she slumped a little sadly.

"Then why do I feel so miserable?"

"You know what I think?" Spectra then kneeled before Dani and held up her chin, making her eyes go wide before she became somewhat miserable again. "You might be a mess, but 'mess' is just the beginning of 'message'! Now, go out there and be a better you!" Dani walked out of the office as the door closed.

Bertrand, who was hiding behind the door the whole time, revealed himself after Dani left. "Marvelous." Spectra said as she looked through a hand-held mirror. Her face looked old and wrinkly, until her face glowed and the wrinkles disappeared in an instant.

"Why are you wasting your time on some messed up kid when we got a big to-do plan on Wednesday?" Bertrand asked, looking a little impatient as he placed his hands on his hips.

Spectra rubbed her cheeks. "Yeah, but Wednesday's still a couple days away. Teen misery is the nectar that keeps me looking fabulous, and that Fenton girl is like a walking spa treatment!"

Bertrand began to glow before he melted and morphed into a green ghost blob, the same one Dani once fought earlier that morning. "Hmm, then maybe I should up the ante." He began to shapeshift himself into a large green ghost hornet before he hovered over the floor.

In the hallway, Dani walked with her two best friends, Sam Manson and Tina Foley. She still looked extremely dejected and angry with her hair still limp from her negativity.

"Girl, you okay?" Tina asked in concern.

"I'm fine. I can't believe James told the shrink I'm a loser." Dani said angrily.

"Are you sure James said that? That doesn't sound like James to me." Sam said doubtfully.

"Hey, guys, what doesn't sound like James to you?" James asked when he came up to them. Dani only remained silent when she gave him a glare, but he gave her a knowing look. "Still mad?"

"Wow, you _are_ the smart one." Dani said sarcastically with a fake surprised tone. She narrowed her eyes at her brother again while she placed her hands on her hips.

"Dani, I know you're angry, but I'm worried about you. Ever since the accident-" But his little sister interrupted him.

"Jameson, I know you think you're helping and I'm sure when I'm older I'll appreciate it, but right now, I don't."

James began to feel very irritated by his sister's sudden negativity when he placed his hands on his sides. "You have to talk to _somebody_ , Danielle! You barely have any friends…" Sam and Tina both gave James an offended glare. "Besides these two, and you have absolutely no extracurricular activity."

"Unless you count the ghosts." Tina said quietly to Sam.

"Shut it!" Sam said tightly behind his teeth.

Dani threw her arms straight out when she leaned out towards her brother. "Well, maybe this is me now, huh?!" She retorted before she looked away and crossed her arms. "Not everyone's pumped up full of spirit all the time, ya know." Her ghost sense suddenly went off and her eyes widened. "Ghost sense? I don't see anything." She then began to shiver a little while she hugged herself.

James noticed this when he placed his hand on her shoulder. "Dani, you're shivering." He said with concern.

"Leave...me...ALONE!" Dani sprinted down the other hallway as she shouted, away from her brother and her friends so she could find a place to transform.

"It's worse than I thought!"

A boy suddenly ran up from behind him with a frightened look on his face. "A freakishly large hornet!" He exclaimed. He then shrieked in terror before he hopped into a locker and closed it, but his leg was left out while it trembled in pain. "OW! MY LEG!"

James gasped when he saw some of the students running away in fear, just as a the giant hornet ghost buzzed from the end of the hallway. He slowly turned his head towards James, which made him shouted in absolute fear as he buzzed to him and grabbed him while he licked his face.

Dani, in her ghost form, flew up and prepared to kick it off of her brother. "Back off, ghost bug!" She shouted as she phased it through the wall.

"Ghost bug? Wait a minute, that was a ghost? That was two ghosts?" James asked himself in surprise.

Dani and the hornet fly out to the courtyard as Dani knocked it to a tree, making a student underneath it recoil. "Somebody call for an exterminator?"

"My, you are clever, aren't you? Swap this, big girl." He said with his mouth drooling. He flew straight at her while he aimed out his stinger. Dani threw her arms up defensively before the stinger slashed through her forearm, ripping a chunk of her suit. She shrieked in agony and dropped the ground while she grasped her arm.

"I should've gone intangible, idiot! I'm not getting better at this, I'm getting worse." Dani noticed that the hornet was coming back around for a second time as he aimed out his stinger again. Dani quickly threw up an ecto shield before he collided with it and was sent flying away.

"Alright, pal, time for you to…" Dani said as she pulled out her thermos and aimed it, but then realized that the hornet was gone as she deactivated her thermos and glowered. "Gone. Great, another bad guy gets away." She floated off the ground while James saw her through a window in amazement, unaware to her. "Maybe James was right, maybe I _am_ a loser."

She then flew away before James looked away from the window. "A ghost?" He said before he broke into a bright smile. "Wait'll I tell Dani!"

That evening at Fenton Works after school, Dani and James were both in the kitchen when James told his sister that he saw an actual ghost for the first time. However, Dani wasn't too keen on wanting to talk about it, so she told him that she didn't even see a ghost at all in the school.

"What do you mean you didn't see a ghost?" James asked her.

"It didn't look like a ghost to me, it just looked like a big bug. So I ran...like a _loooser_." Dani told him bitterly as she slouched on her chair.

James sighed in frustration. "I was right, you're not going to listen to me, are you?"

Dani crossed her arms and smiled at him sarcastically. "Nope."

"Then you leave me no choice...Mom! Dad! Can I talk to you about Dani?!"

Dani's eyes went wide while her brother smiled at her cleverly. "What? James, no!"

Their parents, Matt and Jackie, immediately slid into the kitchen while Jackie held up a new device in her hands. "Is something wrong with Dani?" Matt asked.

"Is there a ghost involved?" Jackie then asked.

Matt walked up to his youngest daughter with concern. "Is there something you want to talk about?"

"That involves ghosts?"

"I...I…" Dani stuttered, unsure of what to say, until she suddenly smiled with a good excuse. "Actually, yes. James thinks he saw a ghost today." She grinned smugly at her brother, whose smile immediately dropped. "Tell them, James."

"WHAT?!" Matt exclaimed when he immediately turned his attention to his son He leaped over Dani and landed beside James urgently. "Why didn't you tell us?!"

"It would've been a good chance to try out the portable Fenton Peeler: it tears ghosts apart atom by atom." Jackie said as she held out the device.

She pressed a red button with her thumb before the device engulfed her with a metal armored suit with a clear faceplate. However, Jackie suddenly lost her balance from the heaviness of the suit while she strained and fell right on top of the table with a grunt, demolishing it to pieces.

"Well, enjoy your chat." Dani said cheerfully as she got up and walked out of the kitchen.

James groaned in frustration again as he rolled his eyes, now that he has to deal with his parents and find a new strategy to understand his little sister better.

* * *

The next day at Casper High, James decided to have a little chat with Dani's two closest friends, Sam and Tina, since they were basically the only people Dani seemed to completely trust and she would always talk to them about her problems. James figured that if his sister trusted her friends, they were bound to know something that has been making her moody and depressed lately.

"Don't you think she's been acting weird lately? I mean, haven't you noticed how gloomy and negative she's been lately?" James asked Sam and Tina about his sister, while they exchanged each other wide eyes.

"James, we're Dani's friends, that means we keep _her_ secrets _from_ you." Tina said while she gestured to herself and Sam, until James handed her a twenty-dollar cash when she smiled. "Although…"

Sam took the money away from Tina and handed it back to James. "We've all got our own problems, James. I know you're worried, but Dani's okay. She keeps some things to herself, but it's not like she's doing anything criminal." He told him.

Meanwhile, while Sam spoke to James, Dani walked up to a drinking fountain to take a quick sip, until Bertrand's ghostly hand phased through the wall as he looped her backpack strap on the fire alarm handle and retracted his hand back through before Dani could even notice. Just as she was about to walk away, her strap pulled the handle down, setting off the alarms, surprising Dani when her eyes went eye as did everyone else just before the sprinklers were set off.

After that little 'false alarm' incident, police cruisers and fire trucks were parked outside the school after everyone evacuated and were all soaked and wet from the sprinklers.

"A month's detention?! But I didn't do anything!" Dani exclaimed to Lancer, her wet bangs were hanging over her eye while the teacher glared down at her.

Spectra suddenly appeared behind Mr. Lancer with her usual peppy smile. "Hey, Mr. Lancer, it was an accident." She told him cheerfully before she turned to Dani. "But we're gonna take that accident and make it an acci- _don't_ , and learn from it so it never happens again!"

"But-"

"No buts. You could learn a little bit about school spirit from Ms. Spectra here. When I was in school, I got the same advice, and look how I turned out!" Lancer said before he jumped enthusiastically into the air and did a pose.

Dani and Spectra exchanged confused looks when they eyeball glanced at each other.

Later on in Spectra's office…

"And this is supposed to help me how?" Dani asked stupidly to the shrink. She was wearing a blonde wig with pigtails and pink bows, and a pink baby dress and knee socks, and a slash ribbon that said 'Spirit!'

"We're going to help you overcome your fear of being called a baby." She replied as Dani sat down.

"I'm not afraid of being called a baby, I'm afraid of being called a loser."

"Ahh, and therein lies the problem: you care too much of what other people think."

Then Daph Baxter and two other of her cheerleading friends entered the room with boxes in their arms. "Where do you want us to put these banners, Ms…." Daph said, but got cut short when she noticed Dani and smirked. "Hey girls, look! It's the Casper High Spirit Baby!" She and her friends then broke into rude laughter.

"Of course." Dani said resignedly before she sullenly looked down in embarrassment. Spectra touched her shoulder while her face glowed green and then her wrinkles disappeared.

After school at Elmer's Pharmacy, the African-American boy, Vincent Gray, and the Asian cheerleader, Kwyn, both got themselves some ice cream while they talked with each other a little downely about their sessions with Spectra.

"I don't know, Ms. Spectra says I worry way too much about material possessions." Vincent said.

"At least you'll have them, Spectra says I'm going to grow old, broke, and alone." Kwyn said as they walked away past Dani, Sam, and Tina, who were sitting at their table for a snack.

Tina had a strawberry ice cream cone and Sam has a cube tofu cone with a cherry, while Dani had nothing. Normally, she would be joining her friends in licking her favorite ice cream flavor (which was chocolate), but she was way too miserable to even lick a drip of ice cream after what happened with her at Casper High, when Spectra made her embarrass herself like that.

"Man, it was brutal making you wear that stupid baby dress. I could hardly watch." Tina said before she pulled out her PDA and showed a photo of Dani, in her baby dress, while some of the students laughed at her. "Though I did get some good digital pics."

"Hey! Who's side are you on, anyway?!" Dani demanded as she glared at her friend.

"Dani, come on, you know she's kidding around." Sam said.

"I…" Dani then buried her head under her arms as she sighed heavily, now feeling completely overwhelmed. "Yeah, I know...I just don't get it. Why am I so angry and depressed all the time?" She raised her head back up, looking genuinely confused. "That shrink was supposed to be helping me. But ever since I've been talking to her, I've been feeling _worse_."

James then approached up to his sister and her friends. "Hey, Dani, how's it going?" He wondered.

Dani glared at him crossly. "Like you care, just go away, James." Her ghost sense suddenly went off before she glanced to see Paul looking at his mirror as he messed with his hair and then the same blob ghost phased behind unawarely to the prep boy. "Gotta keep James busy…" Dani suddenly jumped to her feet and glared accusingly at her friends. "Yeah, well, if you're gonna take his side, then you hang with him, too! Here, take my seat!" Dani shoved her brother on her seat before she threw her arm to her face melodramatically. "You've already taken my friends!" And then she ran out of the pharmacy.

"Dani, wait!" James chased after his sister.

"Come on!" Sam said to Tina, alarmed, and he dropped his tofu cone while they both ran out of the pharmacy.

James made his way to the back emergency exit. "She went this way, I'm sure I can head her off."

James peeked his head through the door. He saw Dani standing there in a stance at the alleyway, but luckily for him, she didn't seem to notice him, and he witnessed white rings that appeared at her torso and intersected her body as she changed into her ghost form. James gasped in complete shock before he watched Dani fly away, leaving him confused and shocked at what his little sister just did and what she was.

"DANI?!" He exclaimed as she disappeared over the buildings. Tina turned around and found James when she tensed nervously before Sam turned to him as well. "Did you see that?!" He ran up to his sister's friends with a look of concern. "Tell me I didn't see what I just saw!"

"Uh, i-it's not what you think, James!" Tina said nervously until Sam shoved her ice cream into her mouth to shut her up.

"Of _course_ it's not, ghosts aren't real." Sam said, trying to remain calm. "James, you sound so much like your mother."

James stared at them quizzingly, and then looked suspicious when he remembered what they told him back at their school. Sam once said about Dani that, _She keeps some things to herself_. He then remembered Tina once said that, _We're Dani's friends, that means we keep_ her _secrets_ from _you_.

James' eyes went wide in understanding when he realized that Sam and Tina saw exactly what he saw, but they were trying to cover for Dani since they would never betray her secret.

"...James?" Sam asked as he cocked an eyebrow.

"What?" James asked when he snapped back to reality until he smiled sheepishly. "Oh, oh, of course! My parents are such loons, it's rubbing off." He the glanced down at his watch. "Oh my gosh, is it that late? I better go work on my Spirit Week speech!" And then he ran off.

Sam and Tina both sighed in relief.

Back in the pharmacy, Dani flew invisibly above the shop where she saw the blob ghost approaching Paul from behind.

"Do you mind? I was here…" Paul said, but faltered when he turned around and saw a ghost right behind him, making him look nervous. "First?" The ghost roared at him, making him scream like a girl.

Dani then kicked him away from Paul to a sunglasses display, and he growled at her while he removed the glasses. "I know you need your makeup, but you're just gonna have to wait your turn." Dani said, but the ghost merely swapped her away into another display.

Bertrand then fired an ecto-beam at her, and she narrowly managed to float to the air to avoid it as it destroyed a book display instead. The shoppers began to notice the fight when they stopped what they were doing and turned to the ghosts in shock, and they began to run for their lives. Dani dodged most of the ghost's attacks until he punched her to a wall of backpacks as she grunted.

"You're not very good at this, are you?" Bertrand asked knowingly and unimpressed by her.

"Yeah, well maybe I don't need to be to beat you!" Dani retorted as she stood back up. Bertrand smirked before he shifted into a green wolf and he pounced at her. She tried to get away, but the ghost managed to bite and rip a chunk of her ghost tail before she slammed into the corner. "Then again…"

"Hey, get away from her!" Tina demanded with a confident look, but she lost it when the wolf jumped and growled at her while it began to attack her and Sam. "Or don't. Seriously, it's open for discussion."

"No! You leave them alone!" Dani flew around in a circle and tackled the ghost wolf away from her friends as they tumbled across the floor. However, Bertrand ended up on top of her when he pinned her to the floor with his paws on her hands and she strained to break free.

"Oh, look. The little loser ghost has a few baby helpers." Bertrand mocked as he smirked down at the ghost girl.

Dani perked in surprise and her eyes went wide before they began to twitch from her rising anger. "Do...not...call...me...A LOSER!"

She managed to squeeze her feet underneath Bertrand before she kick-threw him off and over her with a shout as the ghost crashed into a glass display, shattering a few mirrors. She flew into the air and fired an ecto-beam that turned white from her anger, but Bertrand managed to dodge while it destroyed the display behind him instead. Everyone looked around at the now-wrecked pharmacy with displays all in shambles.

"Well, I think that's enough damage for one afternoon." Bertrand said casually as he morphed back into his blob form with a smirk and then phased through the ceiling. "Ta-ta."

James watched the whole thing through the window before he turned his attention to Sam and Tina when Dani landed next to them, looking at the wreckage from the fight.

"I sure hope they're insured." Tina said as she rubbed her neck.

"Great, he got away again. Another ringing endorsement for the town screw-up." Dani said miserably before she flew away. Sam and Tina both exchanged unhappy and pitiful looks for their friend.

Dani phased out of the building and flew away while James watched her in awe with a whole new interest and worry, like he was finally beginning to understand why his sister has been acting so down more than usual.

At Fenton Works that night, Dani was in the kitchen alone while she sadly played with her dinner with her fork. Lately, in the past few days, she hasn't been doing a great job with fighting ghosts lately and she even had to embarrass herself while being dressed as a baby. She was beginning to lose some confidence about her double life, feeling insecure about her life as a normal highschool girl and as a ghost fighting superheroine.

James then entered the kitchen. Dani noticed him, but he didn't say a word to her since he only stared at her. "What?" She asked blankly.

"Nothing." James said simply with a shrug.

He walked up to her to examine her while she seemed unfazed by this, until he pinched her arm, which made her flinch as she dropped her fork and rubbed her arm. "What?"

" _Nothing_. Uh, so Dani, I know I've been kind of hard on you, but you know I think you're great, right?" James sat on the table close to Dani while she frowned and rested her cheek on her knuckles bitterly.

"Yeah, right. That's not what hear."

"Then you've heard wrong. Look, I know you think I'm pushy and I'm a know-at-all, I know you think I can be a jerk sometimes…" James faltered when he noticed that his sister was smiling at him dreamily while she listened to his words. "You know you can stop me at anytime."

"I know."

James rolled his eyes with a sigh before he smiled at Dani caringly. "All I'm saying is that I'm your brother and I care about you." He then placed his hand on her shoulder while she stared at him in silence. "And even if you don't think I'll understand, you can talk to me about _anything_."

Dani looked down and began to think to herself like she was considering to tell him about herself, that he supposingly didn't know (but she didn't know that he actually witnessed her biggest secret behind her back). "Um…"

They were both interrupted by a loud explosion, which startled them. They went to the overlooking of the living room, where they saw that Jackie has vaporized a good half of the couch with her new Fenton Peeler with Matt beside her.

"I'm just saying, if we can find that ghost at James' school, we're gonna peel that ghost like an onion!" Jackie said confidently.

"Well, we can't completely vaporize it, don't you want to at least examine the remains?" Matt suggested to his wife.

Dani and James watched their parents in silence, until Dani noticed that her brother had his arm wrapped around her. She shrugged it off and walked a few feet away while she placed her hands on her hips.

"I don't feel like talking about it." She said reluctantly.

"Yeah, I'd imagine not." James said resignedly before he smiled again. He walked over to his sister and kissed the back of her head before he walked away.

Dani looked surprised a little bit at first and slowly began to smile a little, until she perked up and made a look of disgust in second thought. "Oh, gross!"

* * *

The next day at Casper High, it was the day for the centennial for Spirit Week, but today wasn't really full of spirit, which was extremely odd.

"Uh, is it just me, or is this the worst Spirit Week in the history of Casper High Spirit Weeks?" Sam asked his friends rhetorically as he gestured to the hallway.

All of the students in the hallway were all looking horribly-depressed, like all their happy spirits have been drained all at once with their hairs frizzled and bags under their eyes.

"Another day, another twenty-four hours closer to a career of car washing." Daph said to her friend, Kwyn, miserably.

"At least you'll have a job. Apparently I'm gonna end up a hobo...I didn't even know they had hobos anymore!" Kwyn cried in despair.

"Didn't you know wrinkles can start emerging as early as your mid-twenties?" Paul asked Vincent, both looking just as miserable as the cheerleaders were while they walked past the trio.

"And to make it worse, we're all gonna have to sit through James's idiotic speech when he tries to put the 'I' back in 'spirit', or some other nonsense." Dani grumbled to her friends. She then noticed that James was running down the hallway with delight and a bright look on his face. "What the heck is he so happy about?"

"Don't ask me, I'm usually the sour one around here, but compared to everyone else, I'm the goth bird of happiness." Sam said with a small smile.

"Me too, and we're the only two people in this school who _haven't_ had a session with Dr. Spectra!" Tina said happily.

Dani then began to think about Tina's words when she allowed them sink in. Now that her tech-loving friend has mentioned it just now, Sam and Tina have never actually talked with Spectra before and they, along with James, were still very optimistic. Now that she has also thought about it, all of the students who were completely miserable in the hallway actually _did_ have a session with Spectra, but each one came out unhappy, despite the shrink's little peppy talks. It felt like she was only giving them all fake advices to get them at their weak spots, ones that could make a teenager very depressed.

Dani then perked up when something suddenly clicked inside her head. "Wait a minute, let me see something." She said when she snatched Tina's PDA and pulled up the photo of herself in the baby dress.

"Uh...I was gonna delete that." Tina said sheepishly.

"Glad you didn't." Dani zoomed the photo close to her own face and saw her 'breath' coming out of her mouth. "Look at that. I kept thinking I was seeing my breath, that it was cold. But what if that's really my ghost sense? What if Spectra is somehow making people _more_ miserable?" Dani then narrowed her eyes like her suspicions have been proven correct. "What if...she's a _ghost_?"

"Only one way to find out…" Sam said with a smile when he began to form a plan in his mind.

Sam and Tina have both decided to have a session with Dr. Spectra, to see if they can prove that she was actually a ghostly imposter in a human disguise. Several minutes later, they both exited her office, looking as miserable as the rest of the students were.

"I hate my life." Tina sighed.

"I hate your life more." Sam grumbled as they walked away dejectedly.

"Bu-bye! And remember, there's only an 'I' in 'misery' if you spell it that way!" Spectra said optimistically (her face looked more older and wrinkled) and she closed her office door.

Fortunately, everything went according to plan when Spectra took the bait. Dani phased invisibly into her office and witnessed a green swirl of energy and she breathed it in while her wrinkles vanished instantly and appeared more younger. She sat down on her desk with a satisfied sigh and smile.

"Man, that's good. I'm gonna miss this kids." She said to herself as she looked down at Sam and Tina's student profiles. "They're a waterfall of misery." Then Bertrand, in his ghostly blob form, phased into the office and Dani immediately recognized the ghost that kept escaping her. "There you are, you hooked up the device?"

"Of course, and when the spirit sparklers go out vaporizing the only chipper kid left in the entire school, there'll be enough misery and anguish in that room to keep us looking young forever!" Bertrand said happily while Dani listened in on their whole sadistic plan in horror.

And then the final bell rang, catching all of their attentions. "Well, there's the bell. Should we go hear a speech...and bum some more kids out?" They both became a single form of ecto-energy before they phased out of the office.

Dani turned visible as she landed on the floor. Her eyes went wide when she realized who they were after, and were planning to kill: the only optimistic kid left in the school. "James!" She whispered to herself in realization.

Later that afternoon in the Casper High gymnasium at the annual Spirit-a-thon, James stood at the podium. All the miserable kids were present, and even the cheerleaders weren't that optimistic either.

"Two...four...six...eight…" The cheerleaders chanted miserably in lackluster.

"Hey! What's the matter with you kids? You call that a cheer?" Mr. Lancer asked, looking unimpressed by how all the teens were acting. He then took a pair of pom-poms before he began to cheer and dance in enthusiasm. "We got the spirit! Yes we do! We got the spirit! How about you?!"

The students only stared at him in silence and depression while crickets chirped in the gym. "Okay…" James said unsurely on the podium, a little weirded out by Lancer's cheer and the absolute lackluster in the entire gym.

During the Spirit-a-thon in the gym, Bertrand (who was back in his human disguise) and Spectra were both walking down the hallway together. "After we destroyed everything, you up for a cappuccino?" Bertrand suggested happily.

"Oh, that's a marvelous idea." Spectra said.

However, her assistant suddenly got blasted away by a green ecto beam, surprising her a little. She turned ahead of her and found Dani, in her ghost form, hovering over the floor with the Fenton Thermos strapped to her back and her fist letting off green vapor.

"I figured it out finally. You feed on misery, don't you?" Dani said as she glared at the 'therapist'.

"I'm sorry, can I help you?" Spectra offered with her fake casual tone, not apparently fazed by Dani's ghostly appearance.

"No, I'm sure you can't. You can't help anyone, except yourself." Spectra adjusted her glasses close to her eyes before she tried to lunge for Dani, but she hovered over her and the 'shrink' glared. "You find that one thing that a kid's most afraid of." Spectra turned around while she listened to her as she smiled amusingly with her arms crossed. "Their future, their looks, their confidence, their insecurities...and you pick at it and pick at it while your snippy little ghost assistant feeds on it."

"Hey!" Bertrand protested, looking a little offended.

Spectra clapped her hands happily. "Very good." She said before she opened her eyes, revealing them to be solid red before she was surrounded by purple smoke. "But I fear you've missed a few details!"

She turned herself into a wispy black ghost, that was essentially a humanoid shadow with an advanced mind of her own. She had glowing red eyes, sharp teeth, claws, and wore purple lipstick. She had somewhat flaming spiky black 'hair' and a ghostly tail. She even lacked a distinct identity compared to her disguised human form.

Spectra then charged straight at Dani with energized hands, who yelled in surprise until Bertrand, in his wolf form, tackled her as they both phased through a wall.

Back at the Spirit-a-thon, James was beginning to finish his speech. "...And in this, our centennial year, we pay tribute to the past with these ceremonial dominos. Each of which will fall into the next and finally tigger the ceremonial spirit sparklers!" James finished as he pointed up at the 'spirit sparklers' pointing directly at him, which were in actuality deadly laser guns, unknown to everyone.

Lancer cheered optimistically before he smiled at the students, but they all just continued to watch miserably in absolute silence. The teacher frowned at them in annoyance before he leaned down and began the domino chain.

Outside of Casper High, Wolf-Bertrand pinned Dani to a tree as she grunted. "You thought you were going to stop us? _You_?! You're just a frightened little kid!" Bertrand retorted.

He raised his claws up and prepared to swipe it, but Dani managed to turn herself intangible as she phased through the tree, just before the ghost scratched the tree trunk instead. Bertrand looked around in confusion until Dani suddenly phased back through the grass and punched him dead on, sending him flying over the building and out of sight.

Then Spectra suddenly appeared from behind her when she grabbed her with a headlock and then she dragged her towards the school. "Let go of me!" Dani demanded.

"Why would I do that? Your doubt, your misery, it's delicious!" Spectra said before they stopped near a window and looked inside. "And the best part is, as soon as that silly speech is over and that last domino falls and the sparklers vaporize the speaker, we'll leave you here to take the blame!" The domino chain continued until, at the end, it would press a button that would activate the ray guns and kill James unknowingly to everyone. "And by the time I'm done with you, you'll be sure it was all your fault!"

"Man, I am so tired of you dumping on me...and I am so tired of dumping on _myself_." Dani looked through the window again and stared down at her brother, who was smiling innocently at the crowd. "James never did that, even when I was mad at him…" Her anger began to rise when she began to fight Spectra's power. The misery-eating ghost stared at the ghost girl in confusion until Dani's eyes began to glow. "And I won't...let him DOWN!" White rings suddenly intersected her, but they didn't transform her since they only threw Spectra off of her.

Dani glared angrily at Spectra, who circled back around and smiled amusingly at the girl's sudden strong character. "Bertrand! Sic her!"

Wolf-Bertrand pounced from out of nowhere as Dani turned to him before he shifted into a green ninja. Dani gave him a flat and unfazed look before the ghost assistant landed on a tree branch, pulled out a pair of nunchucks, and swung them around while he showed off his fighting style.

"I so don't have time for this." Dani said boredly before she pulled out her thermos and began to suck Bertrand in.

"No! NOOOOOOOOOO!" He shouted until he got completely sucked into the device. Dani recapped her thermos and shook it while she smiled cleverly at Spectra.

She looked surprised at first before she glared angrily at the ghost girl. "You're through…" She growled before she lunged at Dani with her hands in front of her in an attempt to grab her.

Dani flew up and avoided her as she circled back around. "And you're done telling me what to do!" She shouted as she grabbed her tail. She dragged her and threw her straight into a trash bin before the lids slammed shut. Dani smiled for a few seconds until she suddenly remembered something else. "James!"

Dani quickly phased back into the school, just as the last domino falls onto a button and the spirit sparkler ray guns began to charge up with red energy, preparing to kill James while he stared up at them in confusion. Time slowed down for Dani when she invisibly zipped into the gym as she managed to grab onto and fly James out of the way, just in time before the ray guns fired lasers and destroyed the podium.

Dani phased her brother into a storage room and they turned solid as they landed on the floor. James stared down at her in awe while she began to smile a little...until Spectra suddenly appeared from behind when she grabbed Dani by her shoulders. The shadow ghost dragged her into another room while she shrieked, and then pinned her to a wall as she held onto the ghost girl's face.

"Look at you." Spectra said with a gentle villainous voice. Dani aimed her thermos, but she cocked an eyebrow and merely swiped it away while Dani felt the shadow ghost's powers at work. "What are you? A ghost trying to fit in with humans, or some _creepy_ little girl with _creepy_ little powers?"

James ran into the room as he glared at the ghost with his fists at his sides, looking angry and displeased that this ghost was trying to demolish his younger sister's confidence once again with her false words.

"Both...uh, n-neither! I don't know!" Dani stuttered out loud.

"You're a _freak_! Not a ghost, not a girl!" Spectra exclaimed with a large smile while she absorbed some of Dani's energy before she collapsed to the ground as she wearily looked up at the ghost, disoriented. "Who cares for a thing like you?!"

"Excuse me." James said, catching Spectra's and Dani's attentions while he narrowed his eyes directly at the shadow ghost. "I don't know this kid, but I hope it's okay if she gets a second opinion." He pulled out the Fenton Peeler and pressed the button before he became encased in metal armor. "This is weird."

Once the suit was finished encasing his body, a gun popped from the wrist and James fired a beam of green raw ecto-energy directly at Spectra. The beam blasted over the misery-eating ghost dead on, which made her shriek in agony as her black, shadow form peeled away, exposing her human disguise. She continued to peel into older and wizened versions of herself, until there was successfully nothing left, but an ancient old woman with bad wrinkles and platinum white hair. Her body let off smoke from the energy and was standing in a pile of ghostly peels.

"Talk about having nothing within." Dani complement as she stared at the ancient old woman.

Spectra felt her wrinkled face as her eyes went wide before she began to freak out about her true appearance. "AHHHHH, NOOOOOO! I'm nothing without my youth!" She exclaimed before Dani began to suck her into the Fenton Thermos as she screamed until she was completely inside. Dani could feel all of Spectra's powers wearing off of her as her misery and depression she has been feeling since her first session disappeared.

James then powered down his Fenton Peeler suit and looked down at the device, looking a little impressed. "Hey, it worked…" He then cocked an eyebrow. "But it's still weird."

James walked up to Dani as she flinched nervously. "Uh...uh…" She stuttered.

James smiled at her, but then he made a blank face before he made a ludicrously fake look of fear. "Ahhhhhh! Ghost!" Dani only remained silent and stared at him oddly as he ran to the exit, but stopped when he turned to her with a smile. "You'd better go." And then he ran down the hall.

Dani sighed in relief before she accidentally walked into a pile of boxes with a grunt. "Oh, uh, right." She turned herself intangible and flew right through the ceiling while James watched her secretly.

"She can tell me when she's ready."

"Mr. Fenton, you're needed!" Mr. Lancer said as he ran up to him with pom-poms in his hands.

Lancer took James back into the gym, where he heard everyone chanting his name loudly. "JAMES! JAMES! JAMES!"

He smiled brightly that all of the students in the school were no longer depressed and miserable anymore, since he peeled the ghost imposter that has been draining them of their happiness, and that his sister has finally captured the ghost that was behind it all.

"Hey, he's okay!" Tina exclaimed happily.

"Ahh, everyone's mood has lifted, as though some gloomy malevolence has shooed away." Lancer said. James then spotted Dani, who was back in her human form, while she sat next to her friends before she waved at him with a smile, and then he waved back. "You're disappearing act worked marvelously, they've got their spirit back."

"They're not the only ones, Mr. Lancer...they're not the only ones." James said.

Later on that night after the Spirit-a-thon, James looked through his bedroom window and watched his little sister fly optimistically in the sky. Dani's eyes were closed while her hair waved and fluttered in the wind as she flipped and twisted in the air, enjoying her free night of flight. She then disappeared over the buildings while her brother smiled with his arms crossed.

James decided to himself that it was best for her if he never told her that he knew about her half-ghost status yet, unless she wanted to tell him when she was ready on her own terms or if absolutely necessary. He finally began to understand her struggles and would until then try to cover for Dani with her little secret, but also secretly behind her and her friends' backs for them unknowingly. But most importantly, James was really happy and grateful that his little sister was back to her old confident self again.


	10. Shades of Gray

**Season 1 Episode 10**

Shades of Gray

"In Spectre Scope!"

It was another quiet, normal day at Casper High, but as quiet as you could get when you're Dani Fenton, the daughter of a couple of ghost hunters and lived the secret double life as a human girl and as a ghost heroine.

Dani suddenly barged through some hallway doors as she shrieked loudly before she quickly ran down another hallway, like she was trying to run away from someone. She was in fact trying to run away from the cheerleader captain and the most popular girl in school, Daph Baxter, when she shouted angrily and chased after her favorite bullying victim.

"Moving...gotta keep moving." Dani said to herself between pants while she continued to sprint down the hallway as fast as she could.

"That's it, Fenton! Run! But I'm taking this D I got on our spelling test out of your hide!" Daph called after her angrily as she held up a paper in her fist.

"Why is it every time she fails, she comes after _me_?"

Daph growled and shouted with absolute rage as she ran even harder to catch up to Dani. Despite the fact that Daph was no football player and that was more of a preppy cheerleader, she wasn't one of those girls who took 'failing' very lightly. She had a temper like a bull taking an A-B-C test, and won't even hesitate on taking her anger on an innocent bystander if she failed. She barely gave Dani any physical bullying, since she mostly just enjoyed hurting her with disrespectful words, but there were a lot of times when she felt like she needed Fenton as her own punching bag.

In another hallway, Paul Sanchez and Kwyn were talking with each other before their other friend, Vincent Gray, approached to them with a new purple top as he smiled confidently.

"Hey, Vincent, you really kill in that top, amigo." Paul said before he took a sip of his coffee while Kwyn remained silent and smiled at her African-American friend.

"Isn't it _sweet_? Five hundred and seventy-nine dollars and worth every one of my dad's pennies." Vincent said with a smile.

However, his smile dropped when he noticed Dani running from the corner and sprinted right towards them while she looked over her shoulder. Dani shrieked when she realized that she was running straight for the in-crowd and she tried to screech herself into a halt, but she ended up colliding right into Paul, making him spill his coffee all over Vincent on his face and his new top.

He shouted angrily before he glared up at Kwyn. "Please hurt the unpopular girl for me."

"Hey, accidents happen." Kwyn said calmly with a shrug, until Vincent grabbed her by her uniform tank top while he growled at her menacingly, making her change her mind. "Alright, alright." They both glanced at Dani, who was standing there until she broke into another run the other way. "FENTON!"

Dani panted heavily as she now tried to run away from Kwyn, but Daph was still running straight towards her while the two cheerleaders shouted in rage, ready to squash her like a bug in between.

Then Dani remembered something that could get her out of this. "Wait a minute...I have ghost powers!" She said to herself with a smile before her eyes glowed green. She quickly turned intangible as she phased through the floor in another hallway. Daph and Kwyn ran into each other with grunts, and they luckily didn't witness her performing her little intangibility act. Dani then phased out to the school parking lot outside before she took a breather. "Oh man, _that_ was close."

Dani's ghost sense suddenly went off as she gasped while she stared at it. She looked around in a stance, ready to prepare for the unexpected. However, she turned and looked down when she saw a seemingly harmless little green ghost puppy walking up to her, panting happily while it stuck its purple tongue out and wagged its tail. The dog had eyelashes, so it clearly showed the dog was a girl.

Dani picked up the dog and examined her flea collar while she noticed that it had an 'A' logo in some atom-like shape.

"It's like Daph, but with better breath." Dani said as she allowed the dog to lick her cheek before she settled her down. "Now _this_ I can handle." However, her smile dropped when the dog glowed before it suddenly grew into an even larger, more vicious dog, looking a little slim. The dog growled and narrowed her eyes straight at Dani's face. "...or not."

* * *

Theme Song:

(She's a phantom)

(Dani Phantom, Phantom, Phantom)

Young Dani Fenton, she was just fourteen  
When her parents built a very strange machine  
Designed to view a world unseen

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)

When it didn't work, her folks, they just quit  
Then Dani took a look inside of it  
There was a great, big flash, and everything changed  
Her molecules got all rearranged

(Phantom, Phantom)

When she first woke up, she realized she had snow white hair, and glowing green eyes  
She could walk through walls, disappear, and fly  
She was much more unique than the other gals  
And it was then that she knew what she had to do  
She had to stop all the ghost that were coming through  
She's there to fight, for me and you!

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's _Dani Phantom_ )

* * *

After school, in a scientific research facility for bioengineering and other science-related activities called Axion Labs, Vincent walked behind two men, one African-American, who could be Vincent's father he mentioned before, and one was a white man who appeared to be the inspector. There were also two guards behind them while Vincent walked in between the adults, and his top was still stained with coffee when Dani accidentally ran into Paul back at school.

"Digital surveillance, retenus scanning access portals, titanium doors, laser deterrence. As promised, this is the most secure facility in the United States." Vincent's father said to the inspector before the giant hall doors behind them slammed shut automatically.

"Well done, Damon, you can feel free to bill me the remainder of your fee." The businessman said to him with his hands laced behind his back.

"Which means, I can replace this top." Vincent said happily when he glanced down at his coffee-stained shirt.

"It's good to know that those smelly security dogs are now a thing of the past."

They all froze their tracks when they suddenly heard barking from behind a titanium door. They all turned around in surprise when they saw large dents being made until the door exploded off its hinges. Dani Phantom flew straight in and landed on her back near everyone's feet while she groaned a little.

"What _are_ you?" Vincent demanded as he narrowed his eyes while the adults only stared down at the girl with wide eyes.

Everyone turned to see the large female ghost dog standing several feet away from them while she drooled green saliva from her mouth. She then shook her large head while her slobber flew all over the place. Vincent yelped when he got himself covered in green goo and made an even more unhappy look.

"I'll tell you what I'm _not_ : coated in dog saliva." Dani said jokingly, but he didn't find that funny at all when he shouted in anger and frustration. The ghost dog barked as she charged at them before Dani quickly shoved Vincent out of the way in time. "Bad dog! No, get back here!"

She and the ghost dog turned intangible and phased through the doors and into the main laboratory room. The dog began wreaking havoc when she threw scientists off their desk as they flew across the room before she bit a skeleton and made a shelf fall down as it created a domino chain.

"COME ONE!" Dani exclaimed quickly flew and grabbed onto the dog's collar, but she only ended up getting dragged along while she held onto the collar for dear life. "WHOA! SLOW DOWN!"

Everyone else entered the room and witnessed the chaos ensuring in the lab. "Halt! HALT!" A guard ordered before he fired lasers from his gun at the ghosts, but ended up blasting the columns they past by instead.

"Cut it out, you stupid mutt!" The dog jumped out of the way before the guard fired the last column and the second-floor balcony collapsed onto the first floor.

"Stand back, everybody, the state of the art security system can stop anything!" Damon said before he pressed a button on the wall.

A sphere that oddly looked like a disco ball of some sort sprang out from the ceiling and an alarm blared as it flashed red light. The dog made herself and Dani intangible as she continued to run through the light while Dani continued holding onto the dog's collar for dear life. A gun then sprang out and aimed at the dog and Dani when it fired a green net, but they only phased harmlessly right through it before they phased through the wall and out of sight. The sphere then broke from the ceiling and demolished on the ground, and the entire lab was now a complete wreck and completely destroyed, all thanks to the ghost dog.

"Except a pasty face teenager and her dog." The businessman said sourly as he glared at nothing in particular. He and everyone else, including Vincent, were all trapped inside the green net the ghost dog and Dani phased right through before.

"I'm...fired, aren't I?" Damon guessed.

"You're not just fired, you're _ruined_."

Damon and Vincent exchanged confused glances at each other.

* * *

The next day, due to Damon losing his job in the R&D division at Axion Labs during the whole ghost dog incident, the Grays now had very little money when they were forced to move out of their home, but Damon found a little apartment in Elmerton for him and his only son to live in.

Dani and her best friends, Sam Manson and Tina Foley, rode their motor scooters up to Vincent's house. They saw a moving truck and a yard sale on their lawn.

"Whoa, talk about rock bottom, they're selling everything they own in a yard sale." Sam said with a little concern, despite how much he disliked Vincent and his egotistical attitude.

"I feel bad. If I could've stopped that ghost dog, none of this would've happened." Dani said while she looked down pitifully as she removed her helmet.

Damon walked out of his house and placed a box of his family photos on the ground before he sadly walked back inside to get some more boxes out of his former home.

"He's having a hard week." Tina said pitifully, before she broke into a smile like this could be an opportunity for her. "Which means I can catch him on the rebound! Sweet!" She saw Vincent walking out out the house while he carried a heavy box of his clothes, until Tina came up to him as he froze in his tracks. She tried to look sorry for him while she smiled and held onto his box. "Hey, Vinc, I heard what happened."

"Oh great, words already oozed down to the _bottom_ of the social grapevine." Vincent said sourly as he frowned at the techno-geek, who apparently had a crush on him.

"Hey, come on." Dani said as she and Sam walked up to him. "I know you're upset, but she just wants to help...we all do."

"I don't." Sam said as he crossed his arms and glared at Vincent, making Dani smile sheepishly at the African-American boy.

"Most of us do, more than two-thirds." Tina added hopefully.

Vincent only glared at the trio flatly. "Thanks, but I'll pass." He said bitterly.

Dani's ghost sense suddenly went off as she gasped in alarm and her eyes went wide. "I'm...gonna have to pass, too." She said reluctantly before she immediately ran back to her scooter and rode down the street in a hurry. Sam, Tina, and Vincent all watched her disappear down the sidewalk in confusion.

Then the ground suddenly began to shake when they heard barking and the same ghost dog burst from the ground, making several of the Gray's furnitures and belongings fly into the air, and a dresser crashed on the sidewalk before a car drove by and sprayed water all over the clothes sticking out. Vincent glared even more in annoyance at this monstrous dog with his fists clenched.

The dog began to sniff the grass just before Dani phased from the grass behind the pooch in her ghost form. "How'd you get out of the Ghost Zone?" Dani asked the dog, but she only growled at ghost girl. Dani scratched her chin with her fingernail, making the dog calm down while she kicked her leg and then breathed happily before she shrank back into her harmless puppy form.

Dani smiled down at the dog with a smile and her hands on her hips. "Well, ghost dogs are a lot more entertaining than regular dogs." She said before she landed on the ground, only to step on something invisible when she heard a squash, much to her disgust. "Oh great, invisible dog doo."

Vincent stormed up to Dani with his fists clenched at his sides while she and the dog stared at him in silence. "Whatever you are, get out of here! You and your stupid dog have done enough!" Vincent demanded the ghost girl angrily.

The ghost dog then barked happily before she suddenly leaped and bit Dani by her ankle as she dragged her along the sidewalk while Dani shouted in surprise. "Come on, not again!" The dog then dragged her into the back of the moving truck before the door slammed shut, and all of the teens watched in confusion. "Nice girl! Nice girl! Down! Down girl! Down girl! Down girl!" While Dani shouted from inside, large various dents were made inside the truck until Dani finally managed to grab the ghost dog and phased out of the truck before she flew away, out of sight.

The back of the moving truck opened, just as Damon arrived and looked inside the truck. "What's going on here?" He asked until he saw that all of their furnitures were now destroyed.

"I don't know…" Vincent said before he glared again as his anger rose even more. "But I'm gonna find out!"

Dani took the ghost dog into the Fenton Works lab before the Fenton Ghost Portal opened.

"Okay, Cuja, in you go!" She said to the dog as she tossed her back through the portal while she barked happily and the doors closed. Dani looked down at her green saliva-covered gloves in disgust. "Blah! That's it, I'm getting another gerbil."

After Dani walked out of the lab, she was unaware that Cuja has dug her paws right through the portal gates and managed to phase back into the lab. She then flew through the ceiling.

* * *

The next day at Casper High during lunchtime, Paul, Daph, and Kwyn all sat together at their own table. They each wore black T-shirts of their favorite band, Dumpty Humpty, and they were all excited for their big concert coming up in a few days.

"Wait 'till you see what I'm wearing to the concert, I'm gonna look better than ever." Paul said to his cheerleading friends.

"Man, I've been waiting weeks for this! Dumpty Humpty rocks!" Daph said excitedly before she began to mimic an air guitar, until Vincent approached them with a miserable look on his face.

"Hey, Vinc, we're down for the concert, right?" Kwyn asked him, but their smiles dropped when they noticed his sad and miserable expression.

"Sorry guys, I had to sell my ticket online to help pay for the moving truck." Vincent explained sadly to his friends while he showed them his bag lunch, basically showing them that he was now too poor to buy a school lunch. "Things are kinda tight now, ya know?"

"No." Daph said.

"Na-ah." Paul said.

"Not really." Kwyn said.

Vincent was about to take his seat next to his friends, until Daph suddenly blocked his seat and smirked at him. "And speaking of tight…" She said before she eyeballed Dani and Tina, who were both pigging out their food while Sam facepalmed himself gently in annoyance.

Vincent gasped when he realized what the cheerleader captain was talking about and then he narrowed his eyebrows in annoyance. "I get it." He mumbled mostly to himself.

"Hey, Vincent, did you at least sell your tickets to somebody cool? We wouldn't want to have to sit next to any _losers_ at the concert." Paul said extremely heartlessly while he gave the now poor African-American boy a look of disgust.

Vincent gave his friends a gawking look of shock and disbelief. He knew that he became poor because his father lost his job and had to pay for the damage Cuja has done, but now his friends had just dumped him like he was now nothing but a waste of trash and now they no longer saw him as their friend. They all practically just made him unpopular now because of his lost of wealth.

The formerly popular African-American boy then sadly walked away from his 'friends' and he sat at an empty table alone next to the trio's table, who have saw the whole thing in disbelief.

"Whoa, brutal." Tina said while she swallowed up her food.

"Did you just see that? I can't believe Vincent just got _scorched_ by his friends like that." Dani said with disbelief in her voice before she glared at the in-crowd table, where Daph, Paul, and Kwyn all laughed at their former friend's misfortune. They apparently had absolutely no qualms on kicking Vincent out of their clique since he was no longer as rich as they were.

"Maybe he needs _better_ friends." Sam said as he glared at the in-crowd as well, not really looking impressed by how they dumped their now poor friend like that.

"My thoughts exactly." Tina said before sprinting straight to Vincent's table and stood across from him.

"What do you want?" He asked while he looked down miserably, really wanting to be alone after being outcasted by his 'friends'.

Tina began stuttering nervously, unsure of what to say to him. "I...uh...I was wondering i-if you wanted to join me- _us_! Uh, for lunch...I-I mean since you're…" She suddenly saw Cuja in her large form while she growled from outside the window and phased her head through, making Tina recoil in surprise.

Vincent remained oblivious about the ghost dog's return when he frowned at the tech-loving girl in annoyance. "I'm aware of my sudden outcast status, but thanks for reminding me."

Tina trembled in fear as she pointed at the ghost dog. "But-"

"Can you please just leave me alone?! I want to enjoy my bag lunch in _peace_!" Cuja suddenly bit his bag lunch, taking Vincent by surprise. The dog shook it to shreds and growled at the boy, making him scream in fear.

Cuja then jumped and dumped food all over the in-crowd, enough to make everyone else in the cafeteria scream as they ran for their lives and exited the cafeteria, minus Dani, Sam, Tina, and Vincent.

"You're not exactly much of a dog catcher." Sam commented to Dani.

"Yeah, no kidding. Who let the dogs _in_?" She said with a small chuckle. Her goth friend only stared at her blankly and dully, not really getting nor was impressed by her little side-joke. "Uh, see, the song is 'Who let the dogs out', but I said 'Who let the dogs _in_ '...I'll be right back." And she ducked underneath their table.

Sam's expression still didn't change. "Bring some new jokes." There was a bright flash as Dani changed into her ghost form.

A lunch lady flinged a spoonful of food onto the giant ghost dog's head, making her growl at her menacingly. The lady gasped before she tried to run away, but the dog grabbed her with her teeth and the lady screamed in fright.

"Nice pooch, easy." Dani said as she hovered up to the dog. "That lady isn't edible, and neither is anything she cooks." Cuja dropped the lady and panted happily at the sight of the ghost girl, making her panic a little when she knew what was gonna happen next. "And neither am I!" The dog suddenly pounced on her before they both phased through the wall and out of sight.

The lunch lady brought out a tray with smashed food. "It's still good. Who wants seconds?" She asked no one in particular.

Tina glanced at Vincent while she giggled nervously. "Ghosts, hehe...what are you gonna do, huh?" She said nervously while she shrugged her shoulders a little.

"Ghosts?" Vincent asked as he narrowed his eyes at her in confusion, until he made a dumbfounded look of fear when he realized what that dog and that girl actually were. "Oh my gosh, _GHOSTS_?!"

Later on after school that afternoon at Amity Park's rundown sister city, Elmerton, the Grays have finally finished settling into their new rundown apartment. Damon had some news for his son while he opened a window to let some air in.

"Great news, son, I'm getting one last chance. I convinced them to let me guard what's left of the research lab while they rebuild." Damon said to his son with a reassuring smile.

Vincent smiled at the good news his father gave him. "That's great! How many of your employees can you put on it?" He asked him hopefully.

"I don't _have_ any more employees. I have to guard it myself, at night, in that." He pointed his finger at a guard uniform hanging on the door.

Vincent made a dull look, not really impressed by the look of the uniform. "Nice...and if things get worse, you can use that outfit to deliver packages."

"Which reminds me!" Damon ran off to another room and returned with a large package box that had their address stickered onto it 'Vincent Gray: 461 Elm St. Elmerton', showing that it was specifically for Vincent. "This arrived while you were at school today, from Wisconsin." His watch began to beep when he briefly glanced at it. "Whoa, don't want to be late! Bye, son!" He placed the box on his lap and ran out of the room, leaving his only son alone by himself.

Vincent opened the box and looked into it with a look of perplexity at what was inside, until he pulled out a note and read it out loud in confusion. "'Heard about your recent ghost troubles. Hope this helps... _Vladia_ '?" Unknown to him, Dani's newest archenemy, Vladia Plasmius, was looking into his window with an evil grin before she disappeared into pink mist. The African-American boy then smiled at the note. "Don't know who you are _Vladia_ , but if this thing does what I think it does, I can't say that I care."

Vincent dug through the box and pulled out a small ecto-gun, but he then accidentally fired a red beam when it destroyed something. "Vincent?!" His father shouted from another room.

"I'm okay!"

Vincent smirked at his new toy, ready to give a certain ghost girl and her dog some payback and revenge for making him poor, unpopular, and ruining his perfect life. He deeply believed to himself that they both deserved what he was about to give them.

Later that evening, as the sun began to set at Amity Park, Dani was standing at the center of the park in her ghost form while Sam read a book on teaching dog obedience.

"I'm telling you, this is one bad dog!" Dani said to Sam, referring to Cuja. "No matter how many times I toss her into the Ghost Zone, she digs her way out of the Fenton Portal and she comes back to me!"

"Well, you're the only other ghost in the area, so _train_ her. Ghost dog or not, Cuja's still a dog...I think. Good luck." Sam said before he began to walk away to leave his friend alone.

"Where are you going?"

Sam paused and turned back around with an obvious look. "Hello, I can't be seen hanging out with a ghost kid!" He held up his book and tossed it to his friend since she would need it. "Here." The book passed right through Dani's waist as it momentarily splitted into two and landed on the ground, before Sam walked away to leave his ghost friend alone.

Dani picked up the book and examined the first chapter. "Okay, let's get to it then. 'A dog's hearing is much more acute than a human's'." Dani then smiled in thought. "Which means…"

Unaware to her, Dani was being watched and spied on by someone looking through a red targeting scope while it aimed directly at her. She used her index finger and thumb in her mouth and whistled before the scope sharply turned to see Cuja running towards her 'mistress'.

Dani looked back down at her book. "'Hand signals, along with vocal commands, can be a powerful combination'." She then quickly threw her hand out. "Stop!" Cuja immediately screeched to a halt next to her as her tail wagged happily. Dani stared down at at the dog, a little surprised that Cuja was already obedient. "That's weird, this dog's already trained."

However, Cuja suddenly leaped onto the ghost girl while they tumbled down the hill and Dani grunted until she stopped on her back and the dog landed on her lap before she giggled. "Sort of." Dani picked up Cuja while she panted happily and she scratched her finger under her chin as she cooed. "Oh, aren't you the cutest ghost pooch?" She then hugged her close to her cheek and Cuja actually seemed to be enjoying Dani's embrace. "Yes, you are!" Cuja then licked Dani on her cheek again as she giggled again.

Sam looked through his binoculars while he smiled at the friendly interaction between Dani and Cuja. "A girl and her dog." He sighed with a grin as he removed his binoculars, until he frowned a little when he thought about the two of them being ghosts. "Somehow, it's not supposed to be this freaky." Then, from out of nowhere, a missile suddenly zipped right past the goth boy, startling him while his hair waved from the force and his eyes went wide. "HUH?!" The missile headed straight towards Dani and Cuja.

Dani gasped when she noticed the missile and she quickly picked up the dog before the missile exploded on the grass, sending the two ghosts flying several feet away.

Dani narrowed her eyes as she settled a frightened Cuja down on the grass. "Stay." She told the dog before she flew to find the attacker, but saw no one before she hovered to the crater where the missile that almost killed her and Cuja exploded. "What the heck was that?!" Dani then suddenly heard the sounds of a jet hovering behind her.

She looked up when saw a figure on a hoverboard as it descended from the setting sun. It was a boy (who appeared no older than Dani) wearing a red mask with black eye seethroughs, a red/pink snap-buttoned suit with black gloves, collar, belt, and boots, and he carried a large bazooka gun in his hand. He briefly lost his balance while he waved his free arm before he quickly regained his air.

He aimed his targeting mask at Dani, who was staring up at him oddly in confusion until he fired another missile from his board, and she quickly flew away before it exploded. The masked boy began to chase Dani down the park while he fired another missile at her as she dodged. Dani flew past an old man and so did the boy, but his hoverboard made the wind shear fly madly around him when he clutched onto his bench as his teeth flew out of his mouth. The masked figure then pressed his foot on his board before it fired several red energy beams as Dani dodged them until she then made a sharp turn. The boy yelped while he tried to make a sharp turn as well before he managed successfully.

Dani turned herself intangible as she phased through a tree, and luckily for her, the masked figure didn't have time to turn when he skimmed up the tree and tripped off his board while he shouted. " _Rider absent. Corrected piloting program initiated_." The board said before it began to fly on its own when it managed to catch the masked figure before he could even collide with the ground.

"Yeah, now _that's_ what I'm talking about!" The boy said, and his voice sounded oddly familiar.

He stopped at where Dani was floating while she glared at him before he threw three red shrunken-like disks. However, he apparently had bad aim since one sliced into a tree, the other bounced off a stone, and the last out skimmed and flipped into a bird bath.

"Wow, nice aim. First day with the new weapons? Maybe you should've practiced before showing yourself." Dani said in amusement with a chuckle as she held her hand out, until a disk fell from the top and sliced on her forearm, cutting her a little. "Ow! That hurt!" She then made a confused-surprised look on her face when that disk actually cut her when it should have passed right through her. "Wait a minute...that hurt?"

Dani then realized that this masked boy was an actual ghost hunter and his arteries were all anti-ghost weapons, but he was still a beginner by the looks of him.

"Oh, don't worry, ghost kid, it won't hurt long…" He said smugly before he aimed his gun at her while he glared angrily under his mask. "Because you are going down!"

He fired a red energy beam, but the force made him fly off his board. Luckily, Cuja (in her large form) quickly ran into the scene and bit Dani by her ankle as she dragged her away while the beam blasted at the tree behind her instead. The dog dragged her new friend to safety before Dani glanced back behind them at the enemy.

The hunter boy's board automatically flew back and caught him while he tried to regain his balance. "Whoa! WHOA!" The boy exclaimed until he managed to gain back his air before he aimed out his bazooka gun. "COME BACK!" Whoever this masked boy was, he sounded very grudgeful like he desperately wanted to destroy this ghost girl because he thought she did something to him, purely out of revenge.

The masked boy began to fire his ecto-bazooka rapidly while he chased after the ghost dog and the ghost girl. Dani shrieked as Cuja continued to drag her across the park while they avoided the hunter's energy beams, and she even past through a bush, but the dog kept her jaw locked on Dani's boot. The boy finally crashed into a tree since he wasn't really paying attention to his surroundings and collapsed onto the grass, disoriented a little.

Cuja then slid Dani to Sam's hiding spot, who was also looking a little surprised by this mysterious boy's unexpected appearance. "Who is that?!" Sam asked his friend until he admired him a little bit with an impressed smile. "That's a cool outfit."

"Don't know, don't care!" Dani said as she hovered from the ground before she produced a small ecto ball in her hand. "See the ball, girl? Fetch!" She threw the ecto ball as Cuja ran after it while she barked loudly. Dani suddenly heard jet turbines humming closer when her eyes went wide. "Oh man! He's coming! Sam, hide!"

"No time!" Sam quickly tackled Dani behind a bush, just before the hunter boy swooped in, back on his board.

"No escaping me now, ghost girl!" He exclaimed as he aimed his gun, but then paused when he saw something that was very shocking: Sam kissing Dani (who was back in her human form) on her lips, with his hand laced with hers while Dani blushed madly and also muffled a little in surprise.

They glanced up at the hunter before they both shouted in surprise until Sam glared at him. "Dude! Do you mind a little privacy here?!"

The hunter made a look of disgust under his mask at the sight. "Oh gross, loser love! I always knew you two _geeks_ would end up together!" Wind blew into Sam's and Dani's faces while their hairs fluttered madly as the hunter rose into the air and took off into the air.

After the hunter finally left, Sam made a look like he suddenly recognized that rude egotistical voice from anywhere. "That sounded like Vincent…" He looked at Dani, but he noticed that she was smiling dreamily, which made his eyes go wide. "Dani? _Dani_? Y-you didn't think that was a _real_ kiss...did you?"

Dani's eyes suddenly went wide while she panicked a little. "No! Why?" She said before she gave him an uneasy look as she cocked an eyebrow. "Did you?"

Sam bit his lower lip as he cringed uneasily in embarrassment.

* * *

"Wait, you guys _kissed_?" Tina asked her friends as they walked across the hallway of Casper High, the next day.

"No, it was a fake-out make-out!" Dani and Sam both exclaimed in unison.

Tina turned around and smiled somewhat knowingly at her best friends. "But that still has the words 'make' and 'out' in it, right? Maybe I should try that one on-"

She was about to walk again until she suddenly bumped into Vincent, who was walking down a corner, making him drop his books before he frowned at her. "Vincent! Hi!" She said out loud before she leaned down to pick up his books as she turned to her friends. "Okay, guys, see ya!" Dani and Sam gave her frowns as they walked away to leave her alone with Vincent. She helped him pick up his books and read their covers. "'Ghost Hunter's Almanac'? 'Ghost Killing for Dimwits'?" She then glanced up at Vincent, who stood there with a frown and his arms crossed. "When did you get so interested in ghosts?"

"When they ruined my life!" Vincent snapped sourly as he grabbed his books back from Tina's hands.

"You know, I happen to _know_ a thing or two about ghosts."

Vincent scoffed before they walked down the hallway together. "Please, I'm broke, I'm not stupid."

"But seriously, did you know that Dani's parents are professional ghost hunters?"

That made Vincent stop his tracks when his eyes went wide in surprise, like he has never known that before about Dani. He knew that his old popular friends made fun of Dani almost all the time they saw her, but he never knew that it was because her parents were ghost hunters, like him.

"No, I didn't know that…" He said mostly to himself before he turned to Tina and gave her a flirting look. "Hey Tina, wanna walk with me to class?" Tina smiled eagerly while she gladly walked with him.

Meanwhile, a few feet away, Sam was leaning on the lockers with his arms crossed while Dani stood beside him with her hands on her hips. They were both watching their tech-loving friend walk away with the new grudgeful ghost hunter who most recently tried to kill Dani the other day.

"Great, my best friend has a crush on a ghost hunter." Dani said as she scolded at the thought.

"That's life...well, _your_ life anyway." Sam said, making her cock an eyebrow at him.

Later on in the gym, as the girls played some basketball, including Daph, Dani and Sam sat on the bleachers, but Dani was more occupied on looking around for Cuja to appear any minute again.

"Dani, will you relax?" Sam asked.

"How can I relax? That stupid ghost dog could be anywhere, not to mention I have no idea how Vincent became a ghost hunter! Besides, he didn't even know about my parents to begin with, you know!" Dani said to him with a troubled face.

She was completely confused about how Vincent got all of those ghost weapons and the suit. He couldn't have stolen some of her parent's weapons, because he never knew about her parents in the first place. At least, from what she overheard from Vincent's and Tina's conversation in the hallway earlier, since she was sort of using her enhanced hearing the whole time.

Speaking of Tina and Vincent, they both came up to Dani and Sam with bright smiles on their faces. "Hey, guys, can we join you?" Tina asked her friends.

"No." Dani and Sam said in unison as they narrowed their brows directly at Vincent.

He then gave Tina a sad/pleading look, which made her frown at her best friends. "Of _course_ we can."

Vincent scooted next to Dani with a smile on his face. "So, Tina told me your parents hunt ghosts." He said like he was trying to sound casual, but Dani knew he was onto something for his own benefit.

"Did she now? What else did she tell you?" Dani asked sarcastically as she frowned at Tina again, but she only smiled and remained silent.

On the court, Daph was about to shoot a basket, until there was a sudden thundering bark that made the ground shake while she lost all her focus when she threw the ball and it bounced off the hoop, making her narrow her eyes in frustration. Cuja the ghost dog suddenly appeared in her large form and barked loudly, making everyone scream as they began to run out of the gym in fear.

Dani and Vincent both watch as Cuja jumped through the bleachers intangibly, and Dani frowned while Vincent smiled before they left their seats. Behind the bleachers, Cuja sniffed the ground and pawed a little until Dani arrived in her ghost form before the dog quickly shifted back to her puppy form and she continued pawing the floor as Dani watched in curiosity and kneed down.

"You're looking for something, girl? What are you looking for?" Dani asked the dog as she continued to paw. "Sam's right: ghost dog or not, you're still a dog, and you're looking for something…"

However, Cuja was suddenly blasted dead on by a red energy beam as she yelped/whimpered and got trapped in some red anti-ghost energy. Dani turned her head and gasped when she found Vincent, who was back in his ghost hunting suit with his bazooka letting off smoke.

"Say goodbye, ghost girl." He said before he pulled out a familiar-looking thermos, but unlike the Fenton Thermos, this one had red linings instead of green. Vincent tried to uncap it to suck Dani inside, but he couldn't seem to get the lid off.

Dani glanced down at Vincent's thermos in confusion. "Huh?"

Vincent strained in irritation as he tried to uncap the power-screwed thermos. "Come on, you stupid thermos!"

At the top of the bleachers, Sam and Tina peeked down and overlooked the whole thing. "Oh my gosh, Dani's in trouble!" Sam exclaimed before he glared at Tina and gestured his hand towards the hunter boy. "News flash, that's your boyfriend!"

"No way!" Tina said excitedly with a bright smile. "Hey, Vincent, wait up!" She leaped from the bleachers as she plummeted on top of Vincent before she landed right on top of him, disorienting him. "Awesome outfit."

Seeing her opportunity, Dani quickly flew while Vincent was distracted. He gasped before the ghost girl grabbed him from under Tina, flipped him into the air, and then threw him into a basketball hoop with his arms tucked inside.

"You should be safe here until help comes." Dani said as she glared at him.

"Get me down! Get me down, so I can destroy you!" Vincent demanded. Not falling for his ridiculous threat and feeling irritated by his grudge, Dani only turned intangible and flew through the wall, leaving Vincent trapped in the hoop alone while he glared angrily and murderously under his mask.

Later on in chemistry class, Tina sat dejectedly next to her friends while everyone wore safety goggles.

"Tina, you can't _still_ like him." Dani said to her friend.

"Why not?" Tina asked as she looked up at her. "For once, a boy I like likes me back. Why can't you just roll with it? Not everybody has to like you, Dani, don't you trust me?"

"You, yes…" Dani then glanced at Vincent, who was waving his hand at Tina. "It's your hormones I'm worried about." Tina waved back at him while she smiled.

Dani's ghost sense went off before she and Vincent suddenly heard barking, alarming them both when their eyes went wide. "May I be excused?!" Dani and Vincent asked the teacher in unison urgently as they raised their hands.

A few minutes later, Dani found herself flying away from Casper High in her ghost form with Cuja running beside her. Vincent, back in his suit, fired his bazooka at them and rode on his hoverboard after the ghosts.

"Two hundred and eighty-eight boys in our school, and she's gotta have a crush on the one with the weapons and the grudge." Dani said to herself, referring to Tina being in love with a vengeful ghost hunter. She turned around and fired a tiny ecto beam from her fingertip as she knocked Vincent off his hoverboard while he dropped his gun in the process. He watched as they disappeared and out of sight. "This is my fault, sort of. I suppose I should do _something_ to help Vincent, after I figure out what to do with _you_." Cuja changed into her happy little puppy form before Dani pulled out her book again. "Go on, girl, go get it!" Cuja only blinked at her in confusion, not really understanding the command. "I mean...fetch!"

She pointed outward until Cuja barked happily and ran to where they needed to be. They ran/flew across town until they made it back to Axion Labs, which was still under construction from the ghost dog's last break in. Cuja began to bark constantly into the building, telling Dani that what she was looking for was somewhere in the lab.

"Axion Labs? What you're looking for is in there?" Dani asked the dog, until she heard gates being closed nearby. "Somebody's coming!"

She quickly picked up Cuja and covered her mouth as she turned them both invisible just before Damon and his inspector walked into the building. "I appreciate the second chance, sir." Damon said.

"As long as nothing else happens, we'll see about reinstating your contract. I knew we never should've gotten rid of those guard dogs." The man muttered mostly to himself.

"Vincent's dad? Oh great." Dani whispered to herself.

Later on after school ended, Dani called Sam and Tina to meet her on top of a hill overlooking Axion Labs. She later told them that there was something that Cuja was in search for some kind of possession in the labs while she teared the place apart, like she was looking for something very important to her.

"We're here, where's girl's best friend?" Sam asked Dani, referring to Cuja.

Dani whistled out loud before Cuja burst from the ground in her large form as she growled at Dani's friends while they recoiled a little. "Relax, I'm on your side." Tina said fearfully to the dog.

"Yeah, so she says." Sam said sarcastically to Dani.

Tina waved her PDA while making an offended look at her goth friend's sarcastic remark. "Hey, I'm the one that knocked out the security camera, remember?"

Dani stood up to her feet. "Okay, good news: there's only one guard. Bad news: It's Vincent's _dad_." She explained to her friends.

"Ouch." Tina and Sam said in unison.

"So I think it's safer if I go down there myself." Dani changed into her ghost form before she pulled out the Fenton Fisher. "The Fenton Fisher should make a good leash, you guys watch Cuja until I get back." She tied the unbreakable fishing line on the dog's collar and tied the rest of the rod to a tree before she flew towards the Labs.

"We will." Sam said from on top of a tree with Tina.

"From _way_ up here." Tina added before Cuja began to bark and jump at them while they both flinched and lifted their legs up.

Inside the Labs, Damon was in a room with Vincent while his son did his homework and Mr. Gray slipped on his jacket. "I think I'll go pick us up a little late night snack, will you be okay, son? You got stuff to do?" Damon asked his only son.

"I'm fine, Dad, I got everything I need right here-" Vincent said as he patted his backpack, until one of his guns fired inside, making him jump a little in surprise before his backpack smoked.

Damon peeked his head through the door. "Vincent?"

Vincent gave him an innocent smile. "I'm okay!"

Inside another room, Dani phased into the labs and began to look around, but she was completely confused, because she didn't even know what she was looking for that Cuja was trying to search for before. "I wish I knew what I was looking for." Dani said to herself before she suddenly got blasted back by a red beam and she crashed into a wall.

She looked ahead and gasped when she saw Vincent back in his ghost hunting suit with his bazooka in his hands. "Back to the scene of the crime?" He asked rhetorically as he reloaded his weapon.

"I really hate to do this, but…" Dani fired an ecto beam at Vincent and knocked his gun out of his hand.

"Yeah? Well, I _don't_!" Another gun sprang from his backpack and over his shoulder as he aimed at Dani and fired another energy beam before she flew straight out of the building as Vincent's attack made an explosion while she was intangible.

Dani turned solid before she flew back into the Labs as Tina, Sam, and Cuja watched from the hill. "What was that?" Tina wondered.

"Ten to one says it's your boyfriend." Sam said sourly to her.

Cuja suddenly began to bark and pull on the tree, desperately wanting to help Dani. The dog managed to rip the tree straight off from its roots and ran towards the lab with Sam and Tina holding on for dear life.

Sam sighed. "This is why I'm a cat person." He said to Tina with a dull look.

Back inside the Labs, Vincent continued to rapidly fire more anti-ecto blasts at Dani as she flew across the lab, avoiding his attacks while he ended up demolishing some of the furniture and Dani quickly floated away before a lamp crashed on top of her. Dani narrowed her eyes before she fired an ecto beam at Vincent, but missed him completely when it made a hole on top of him as he covered himself from the tiny rumble.

"You're a pretty lousy shot." Vincent said mockingly.

"That's because I'm not trying to _hit_ you, can't we just talk about this?" Dani suggested hopefully.

Vincent glared at her even more under his mask. "I'm _done_ talking!"

Rollerblades sprang from his boots and he rocketed straight at her. She quickly turned herself intangible as Vincent tried to land a punch to her, but he ended up rolling right through her. Cuja suddenly phased her head through the wall while Vincent shouted and tried to stop himself, but with the wheels on his feet it was impossible, until Dani quickly swooped in and dragged him away before the ghost dog could even bite him.

"LET ME GO!" The egotistical hunter demanded.

Dani began to feel very irritated and annoyed by Vincent's ridiculous grudge, even though she just saved him from becoming a dog's chew toy. "Yeah, you're welcome."

She then dropped Vincent as he landed on his feet. He pulled out his bazooka gun before he fired another anti-ecto beam while it missed Dani narrowly and it blasted at a fire alarm instead as alarms began to blare loudly.

Damon could hear the fire alarm from the restaurant right across the street. "Vincent!" He exclaimed as he paid for his dinner.

Vincent aimed his gun at Dani while she flew around and tried to avoid his targeting system. "You and your stupid dog have ruined everything, and you're gonna pay...you and _every_ other ghost like you!" He growled as he glared murderously and vengefully under his mask before he fired his gun and Dani turned intangible, but it still blasted her dead on when she flew straight through the wall behind her. "That oughta do it." He suddenly heard growling coming from behind him when he turned and saw Cuja growling down at him for hurting her 'mistress', making him scream in fear.

Dani flew straight into a old room when she crashed into into a shelf of bags and collapsed to the floor. She looked around the room that was filled with cobwebs, cages, and empty water/food bowls. She realized that she was inside the old dog kennel that looked like it was abandoned.

"An old kennel? This must be where they kept all the guard dogs." Dani said to herself as she placed her hand on a pile of sheets, when a squeak was suddenly heard. "Huh?" She felt underneath and felt something as it squeaked again. Dani then smiled knowingly when she realized that she has finally found what Cuja was looking for.

Vincent screamed while he lied down on the floor as Cuja drooled her green saliva over him while she growled angrily at him, ready to use him as a chew toy for hurting her new friend.

"Hey, girl!" Dani called out. Cuja looked up and saw her ghost friend waving a pink squeaking bear doll in her hand. "Is this what you've been looking for?"

Cuja began to pant happily while her tail wagged madly before she barked loudly, very happy and grateful that her new 'mistress' has found her lost chew toy she has been searching all over for. However, when Vincent glanced up, the dog growled at him again until Dani hovered beside her as she waved the toy.

"Oh no, Cuja, it's okay!" Dani began to talk in her doggy talk. "Dos you want your squeaky? Huh, oh, dos you?" Cuja began to breath happily again. "Here you go. Now, please just go home…" Dani tossed the toy into the air. "And stay there!"

Cuja ran off and chased after the bear as she caught it in her mouth before she shifted back into her puppy form. She gave Dani one last friendly look (like she has gained her trust while she said goodbye, and that they would see each other again) before she faded away. Dani knew that Cuja has caused a lot of trouble, but she genuinely did have a lot of fun with the little mutt and she hoped that she would see that little ghost dog again in a later time.

Dani then walked to Vincent as she tried to help him up, but he sat right up while he turned to the ghost girl sharply. "Look, I know you're angry, but that's not my dog and I'm so sorry about whatever happened to you." Dani said to Vincent with sincerity before she stood up to her feet and offered her hand to him. "Not all ghosts are evil."

"Yeah?" Vincent said as he stared at her hand.

He gently took it...until he suddenly flipped her over him and slammed her to the ground as she grunted, and then he brought out a wrist gun while he aimed it at her. Vincent clearly revealed to Dani that he was not the type of boy who was big on forgiving, since he was more of a boy who enjoyed to hold long-lasting grudges and he was more satisfied with justice and vengeance than apologies and forgiveness.

"And not all humans are saps, huh?!" Vincent snapped as he glared under his mask. Dani gasped at him in shock. "Goodbye, ghost girl!"

"Vincent?!" Vincent heard his father call from another room, causing him to freeze.

"Oh no, my dad! I can't let him see me like this."

"Sorry, but I can't help you there." Dani said to him with a smirk, after he almost tried to kill her out of vengeance.

She then phased through the ceiling, leaving Vincent alone to deal with his situation while he panicked. At the side of the entrance, Tina and Sam were peeking through the corner with branches caught in their hair.

"Maybe Dani can't help him, but I can!" Tina said confidently as she pulled out her PDA and reactivated the security cameras. She walked inside the room casually as Vincent stuffed his suit into his backpack, and then a net sprang out and hung her over the floor, catching Vincent's attention, just before Damon and his inspector arrived in the room.

"What are you doing here?" Vincent demanded the techno-geek with his hands on his hips.

"Hoping for a fake-out make-out?" Vincent smiled a little, until Damon cleared his throat, catching both their attentions as he glared at Tina. "Uh, hi. You must be his dad. You're bigger than I thought you'd be."

"Well, at least we're secure against _teenagers_ , but you're still on thin ice." Damon's inspector said as he narrowed his eyes at him.

Damon glared down at his son and Tina, who both smiled at him weakly.

* * *

The next day at Casper High in the cafeteria, Dani told her friends that Cuja has disappeared after she has successfully found the dog's long lost toy she has been searching for the whole time. And she also broke the bad news that Vincent still hasn't forgiven her for supposingly ruining his life. He now officially declared that he was going to hunt and destroy ghosts (but mostly Dani Phantom) for the rest of his life, even though she wasn't directly responsible for ruining his life in the first place. Of course, she doubted Vincent would even care anyway, since he was just egotistical like that.

"Know where Cuja the Ghost Dog went?" Tina asked Dani.

"Nope." She replied simply with her cheek on her knuckles.

"Gonna play it a little safer now that Vincent the Red Hunter's around?" Sam asked with a chuckle.

Dani's expression still hasn't changed. "Yep."

They all watched as Vincent walked past their table, without even glancing once at Tina. After witnessing him trying to willingly and mercilessly kill her best friend, Tina has officially set her crush on Vincent aside and broke up with him. She also realized that he was just using her to get more information about ghost hunters, but mostly about Dani's parents, which the techno-geek clearly did not take that very well (Tina was clearly glaring angrily at Vincent when he walked past them, but he wasn't fazed).

Vincent then walked past his former popular friends with disdain and disgust while they scowled at him in return, after they dumped him out of the in-crowd all because he became poor. Vincent did realize that they weren't his real friends anymore, since all they cared about was their popularity.

Vladia Plasmius suddenly reappeared as she hid behind a door and placed a box on the ground before she vanished again, and Vincent walked up to it and smiled to himself, knowing what was inside.

"I just wish I knew where he got all of those weapons." Dani said mostly to herself.

How Vincent got those anti-ghost weapons was still the big mystery to Dani and her friends, because he was poor and he couldn't afford weapons that advanced, like the Fentons'. Plus, he didn't even know that Dani's parents were ghost hunters to begin with. It was almost like someone has designed those weapons just for him so he could hunt ghosts because of his grudgeful streak, but she didn't want to think about that theory right now.

"Or that costume! Costume that style _had_ to cost something, and someone that smart had to make weapons that advanced like your folks'." Tina admitted to Dani, until she frowned angrily at another thought. "And I still can't believe that he was only using me to get info about ghost hunters." She the shrugged a little with a knowing look. "But either way, it was still pretty obvious."

"Well, I don't know where he got the weapons, but I _think_ I know where he got some extra cash…" Sam said with a small smile before he fixed his eyes on Dani. "Remember those tickets he sold on the internet?"

"You bought his tickets?" Dani asked.

Later on that night, all the students rocked out at the Dumpty Humpty concert as they cheered for their favorite band and danced to the music. Turned out, Sam has indeed brought Vincent's tickets, since he, Dani, and Tina were allowed to sit next to Kwyn, Daph, and Paul, who weren't so happy that they had to sit next to their three least favorite classmates.

"I can't believe we're sitting next to those losers!" Sam shouted to Dani and Tina over the music before the three of them continued to dance and enjoy the music.


	11. Fanning the Flames

**Season 1 Episode 11**

Fanning the Flames

"A Symphony of DOOM!"

One day in the endless green void of the Ghost Zone, Dani and her friends have decided to try and map out most of the ghost realm. Just right near the Fenton Ghost Portal, while Sam piloted the Specter Speeder with Tina next to him on the passenger seat, Dani Phantom was currently fighting some kind of chubby blue ghost with pink pajamas as she strained to push the ghost off of her.

"Get off me, Klemper!" Dani demanded as she struggled.

"But I just want to be your friend!" The ghost, Klemper, said in a squeaky and friendly voice.

He then pulled her into a big hug against her will. "Will someone remind me why this was a good idea?" Dani asked her friends as they listened through a pair of green of green earphones.

"Hey, _you_ were the one who wanted to map out the Ghost Zone." Sam merely reminded her.

"You're also the only one who doesn't have to wear these stupid Fenton Phones." Tina added, looking kind of unimpressed by the communicator phones in her ears.

She pressed a button on her PDA as it began to play a song called _Remember_. "~ _Ember...you will remember!_ ~" Sam covered his ears in annoyance while the same song played in his phones as well.

"Good thing these things also work as wireless earphones, because these things are a fashion-don't."

"There's not supposed to look good." Dani pointed out before she strained a little when she pushed against Klemper's head as she tried to break free while she kicked her legs madly. "They're supposed to filter out spectral noise so we can communicate." She shoved herself onto the ground by her back as she used all her fours on Klemper while he tried to overcome her. "Like when I say things like: help get this thing off me!"

Sam examined himself with a rearview mirror as he examined the earphones, and he even removed his signature three edge earrings for some space. "There's not stupid, I think they great techno-goth earrings." He admitted.

Dani then smiled when he said that. "Really? Hey, maybe I should give a pair to Paul." Klemper suddenly covered the ghost girl's mouth while he silenced her.

Sam then made an irritated face and crossed his arms while Tina danced to her song. "Yes, Dani, that's what I'm saying. Give a pair to _Paul_."

Dani finally managed to break free from Klemper's grasp and tried to fly away, until he quickly grabbed her hand and dragged her back as she yelped in surprise. The chubby ghost then breathed blue mist from his mouth and onto Dani dead on as she became encased in a block of ice, but she luckily used her ghost beams to shatter the ice to set herself free. Dani then spotted a refrigerator door floating behind the ghost and flew to it with Klemper behind her. She quickly grabbed the door, opened it wide, and allowed Klemper to go flying inside as he shouted before she slammed it shut.

Klemper ended up in a snowy, icy deserted land in the Ghost Zone. He then spotted a penguin right in front of him and smiled. "Will you be my friend?" He asked it, but it only waddled away.

Dani destroyed the door handle with her ecto beam before she flew back to the Specter Speeder.

"~EMber, sOooo WArm and TEnder! You will reMEMber MY NAAME!~" Tina sang to the song in a horrible voice while Sam looked very annoyed by her awful singing. Tina was apparently tone deaf and couldn't sing since she sounded like a cat being choked to death.

Dani phased into the speeder between her friends and changed back into her human form. However, she began to rub her hands together while she shivered a little and then blew them from Klemper trapping her in a block of ice like that.

"Can a ghost get frostbite?" She asked Sam rhetorically.

"Oh, here, my hands are warm." Sam said as he wrapped his hands around Dani's hands.

They both stared at this before they smiled and blushed a little. They have been having these little 'awkward moments' ever since that little fake-out make-out Sam did to Dani as a distraction before, during the whole 'Vincent the Red Hunter' incident. But they acted like they still haven't really gotten over it since then.

And then Tina's horrible tone-deaf singing ruined their moment when they cringed, went wide eyed, and jumped a little in surprise. "EMBER! GO EMBER! EMBER! REMEMBER!" She chanted out loud while she waved her hand triumphantly with her index finger out, not really noticing the grimacing looks on her best friends' faces.

Dani then giggled nervously when she took her hands away from Sam's and placed them over her ears to drown out Tina's horrible voice. "Uh, yeah, I'm gonna need my hands for this." She said to Sam.

"~... _you will remember, my name!_ ~" Tina's song from her PDA sang while Sam turned the Specter Speeder around and drove it back through the Fenton Portal.

"What on earth is that ghostly wail?" A ghostly man asked another.

* * *

Theme Song:

(She's a phantom)

(Dani Phantom, Phantom, Phantom)

Young Dani Fenton, she was just fourteen  
When her parents built a very strange machine  
Designed to view a world unseen

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)

When it didn't work, her folks, they just quit  
Then Dani took a look inside of it  
There was a great, big flash, and everything changed  
Her molecules got all rearranged

(Phantom, Phantom)

When she first woke up, she realized she had snow white hair, and glowing green eyes  
She could walk through walls, disappear, and fly  
She was much more unique than the other gals  
And it was then that she knew what she had to do  
She had to stop all the ghost that were coming through  
She's there to fight, for me and you!

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's _Dani Phantom_ )

* * *

The next day at Casper High, Dani and her friends walked down the hallway, but Tina's clothes were now different from the other day ever since she began to listen to this new song from the Ghost Zone before. She now wore a black T-shirt with a blue, flaming 'Ember' name and replaced her red beanie for a purple one with flaming blue 'e' in the center. She was currently listening to the same _Remember_ song from her PDA, and it appeared like this song has really got into her.

"I don't get it, this Ember McLain comes out of nowhere, and suddenly she's the biggest hit since MP3s." Dani said with a look of somewhat disbelief. "It's so…"

"Infuriating how mindless, pre-packaged corporate bubblegum is preventing true musical artists from being heard?" Sam said for Dani.

"...I was gonna say weird, but, uh...okay."

"Ember's not just about music, she's an expression of my unique individuality." Tina said as they walked into another hallway. However, Sam and Dani saw something that was definitely out of the ordinary when they gaped their jaws open in surprise.

The entire school hallway was decorated by everything black-and-blue with purple Ember-related decorations. The lockers had Ember posters taped to them, Daph and Kwyn wore cheerleading uniforms in the same Ember-style (consisting of black tank tops with a flaming blue 'e' on their chests that revealed their midriffs and a black-and-blue folded skirt), and even Vincent wore the same Ember-styled clothes. Some of the teens were even wearing costumes of Ember. This rock 'n roll girl has really gotten a lot of popularity from the teens and it was affecting them greatly.

"Oh yeah, you're one of a kind...every single one of you." Sam said sarcastically to Tina while he placed his free hand on his side and gave Tina his signature dull glare.

Then Paul Sanchez, Dani's crush and Sam's worst preppy rival, walked up to the trio, also wearing some Ember clothing, and then he noticed the green Fenton Phones Sam was still wearing since the other day. "Nice earrings, sale at the eighty-nine cent store?" He asked his gothic enemy, but he made a smug grin like they looked very ridiculous on him.

"For your information, Sanchez, they're a gift. Dani gave 'em to me." Sam said as he grinned smugly while he gestured to Dani, who tensed up and smiled sheepishly at her crush.

Paul stared at them in confusion. "Really? She gave you earrings?" He then scoffed mockingly as he turned his back towards them. "I always knew you two loser would end up together." And he walked away in disgust while Sam and Dani's eyes went wide when the Hispanic prep boy said that.

Sam glared at him angrily and offendedly. "We're not losers!"

"We're _not_ together!" Dani added with her hands in front of her.

Then Tina chanted to the music again while her friends glanced at her in small irritation. "Ember! Go Ember! Ember! Remember! Ember! Go Ember-" She chanted out loud.

"WILL YOU KEEP IT DOWN?!" Sam and Dani shouted in unison at Tina, making her recoil from their sudden outburst of annoyance.

"Hey, check it out. The _lovebirds_ are ganging up on Foley." Daph said mockingly about Dani and Sam to Kwyn, who remained silent and smiled in agreement.

"We're not lovebirds!" Dani and Sam glanced at each other in confusion before they both glared back at the cheerleaders again.

Later on in Mr. Lancer's classroom, he had all of his students wear helmets and three monster computers in front of them before he began to explain what they were about to do today.

"As you know, the Northwestern Nine Standardized Testing starts in two days, and because my bonus is proportional to your grade, we've installed the CramTastic Mark Five." Lancer said as he gestured to a machine next to him that involved the students with their computers and helmets on their desks and heads respectively. "The latest and state of the art civil study-aid technology. Let the learning begin!"

He pressed a button, but the computer monitors instead showed Ember, the rock-star girl with blue-teal hair and a flaming ponytail, crazy black eyeliner with different sets of earrings on each of her ear edges, a black one-shoulder strapped tank top with a black choker, one black glove on her right arm and a bracelet on her right wrist, revealed her midriff, black pants with a loose silver belt, and gray skull boots. "~ _EMBER! So warm and tender…! You will remember my name!_ ~" She sang from the computers.

The students cheer, minus Sam and Dani, who were unaffected by this when they removed their helmets. Lancer briefly gawked at this in shock before he angrily pressed the button again before all of the computers powered off, making the students immediately pause their cheering when they stared at their blank screens. An 'Ember: live' disc popped out of the dashboard and Lancer took it out angrily, until everyone suddenly heard drumming coming from out of nowhere while they all looked around in confusion.

"Foley, turn off that blasted PDA!" Lancer demanded as he threw the disc at Tina, but it bounced off her computer while she cringed a little in recoil.

"It's not me! It's coming from outside!" Tina said as she pointed her thumb towards the windows.

All of the students immediately took off their helmets and ran to the windows while they all looked out when they saw a stage-like truck pulling up in front of the school as music blared from the stereo speakers. Purple smoke formed in the center of the stage as Ember McLain herself appeared with her purple guitar with flaming blue designs while she smiled. Three other men appeared behind her as one played the drums, one played the bass, and the other played the keytar while they all played their instruments.

"~Yeah! Oh ohhhhhh oh ohhhhhhh!~" Ember sang in the microphone as she strummed her guitar. All the students immediately ran out of the school while they all swarmed to the truck as they cheered loudly for their rock-star idol. "Hello, Casper High! Tell who you love!"

"Ember! Ember! Ember!" The crowd chanted before Ember's flaming ponytail began to blaze higher.

"That's it, baby, say my name! Are you ready for a little youth revolution?!"

Tina was about to jump from the top of the steps for the crowd to mosh pit her, but they ran away before she crashed onto the concrete instead while Dani and Sam both flinched. Tina managed to get the crowd to surf her above them.

"We love you, Ember!" The techno-geek girl shrieked admirably as she threw her fists into the air.

"That's because I fill a void in your empty lives!"

"You're right, Ember!"

Dani's ghost sense suddenly went off as she gasped, catching Sam's attention when his eyes went wide. "Uh oh…" Dani said nervously as she glanced around for the ghost.

Mr. Lancer then stood on top of a fire hydrant in the middle of the crowd. " _Attention freakishly-dressed teen idol, I order you to cease and desist!_ " He demanded angrily through his megaphone.

"Desist _this_ , grandpa!" Ember retorted with a smirk and turned a knob on her guitar from a red note to a pink swirl.

The rock 'n roll girl then strummed her guitar before a wave of purple energy immediately swirled out from her instrument as it floated over the crowd. They all opened their eyes, revealing to be red before they turned and glared menacingly at Lancer, like they were under some kind of violent trance.

"Pride and Prejudice!" Lancer exclaimed in shock.

Dani stared at Ember with a look of surprised disbelief by what the rockstar just did. She realized that from the students all adoring her like they were completely addicted to the sudden burst of energy she felt when she strummed her guitar: Ember wasn't some ordinary rebellious rockstar, she was just another rouge ghost from the Ghost Zone.

"Ember's...the ghost?" Dani asked herself in realization before her eyes went wide. "Oh my gosh!" She quickly turned into her ghost form and prepared to fly. "I gotta save Lancer!" She then made a look of somewhat surprise. "Wow...this is bittersweet."

Dani then flew and hovered in the air while the hypnotized crowd of teens marched towards Mr. Lancer. Lancer raised his arms up as he braced himself for impact, until Dani quickly flew down and turned her teacher intangible as the teens all stampeded harmlessly through them. She then flew away and left a confused Lancer to look around when he didn't get pumped into a pulp by his own students.

"Now to knock to pop-princess of the…" Dani said, but was cut short when she realized that the stage truck, along with Ember and her band, were suddenly gone without a trace. "Charts?!"

All of the students groaned in confusion and with headaches while they rubbed their heads from being in a hypnotized trance. Tina looked disoriented herself when she wobbled a bit before Sam came up to her to make sure she was okay. However the techno-geek glanced at where the band was before she made a look of disappointment that Ember and her band were all gone.

"Hey, no encore?! What's that all about?!" Tina asked Sam as she slouched her shoulders, which made the goth stare skeptically at his friend.

* * *

The next day at Casper High, Mr. Lancer walked down the hallway while he examined through all of his magazines. Each one of them had a cover of Ember in front of it, annoying and irritating him even more about this rebellious girl that has been addicting his entire student body.

"Ember? Ember? Ember?" He said as he looked through each magazine at a time while he glared even more. "If I see one _hint_ of that woman in school today, I'll…" He faltered and froze his tracks when he realized that the hallway was decorated with Ember posters and students wearing everything Ember-related, shocking the vice principal greatly when his eyes went wide. "Chicken Soup for the Soul!"

Dani and Sam both approached Tina, who now wore a fake-flaming blue wig with a purple 'e' in the center. "Tina, you're starting to scare me, and I fight ghosts." Dani said to her Ember-obsessed friend while she narrowed her eyes a little.

"It's an Ember thing, you wouldn't understand." Tina said as she patted her wig and smiled.

"Uh, you _do_ realize she's an evil mind-controlling spirit from another dimension, right?" Sam clarified while he gave her his signature flat look.

"Yeah, but you said the same thing about Paul."

"You know, she has a point." Dani admitted to Sam.

Speaking of Paul, he came up to them, now wearing a small blue ponytail knot on his head, with a bright smile. "Hey, everyone, Ember's giving away free concert tickets at Bucky's Music Megastore!" He said excitedly before he noticed Tina and smiled a little. "Nice hair."

"Thanks. Nice hair." Tina said to him.

"Ember! Ember! Ember!" The students chanted as they ran for the exit before Lancer quickly tried to block their way out.

"You people aren't going anywhere except de-TENTION!" Lancer said, until he was suddenly trampled and stampeded by the teens. They all stepped right on top of him, completely ignoring his words.

Meanwhile, Tina desperately tried to keep up with the Ember-crazed crowd, but was held back by Sam, who had his hands clenched tightly on Tina's wrist while Dani hugged Sam's waist for support as they both tried to hold her back.

"Must...have...Ember...hex…" Tina strained while she tried to break free from her goth friend's more stronger grip.

"We're gonna have to deprogram her." Sam said to Dani behind his teeth.

"No kidding." Dani replied as she looked up at him.

After much struggling, Dani and Sam have finally managed to drag Tina into the classroom, where Sam tied her up in a chair with a rope to keep her from escaping. They placed a CramTastic helmet on Tina's head and powered up the monitors when they showed different facts and studies for the test. The two hoped that it would help remove Ember's trace off of their friend, since she was basically useless for the moment.

"This is where the healing starts." Sam said with his arms crossed while he stared at Tina, who was staring at the studies on the monitor.

Now with Tina out of commission to rid Ember's spell off of her, Dani and Sam headed back into the hallway as they walked up to Dani's locker. "I still don't get why _we're_ not affected by Ember's music." Dani said with curiosity as she phased her hand into her locker.

"Maybe because of your ghost powers and my…"

"Individuality or intelligence?" Dani pulled out her trusty Fenton Thermos from her locker and turned her arm back to normal as she smiled at her gothic friend.

"I was going to say utter disdain for anything popular, but okay." Sam blushed while he rubbed his arm sheepishly. "You really think I'm smart?" Dani looked away awkwardly when she smiled and blushed as well.

"Not so fast." Lancer said sternly, catching both their attentions when they glanced at him with wide eyes. He had a black eye, a missing tooth, and his face was bruised from being trampled by all of the crazed teens. "You two lovebirds may be the only students left in the entire school…"

"WE'RE NOT LOVEBIRDS!" Dani and Sam protested again in unison.

"-but that's not going to stop me from giving you an education!" Lancer grabbed Dani and Sam both by their wrists and began to roughly drag them down the hall while they both yelped in surprise.

The two smiled at each other before Dani took Sam's hand as she made them both intangible and phased out of their teacher's hands. Dani then flew them both out of the school by phasing through a wall just before Lancer looked down at his empty hands and gasped in shock.

"Lord of the Flies! They're slipping right through my hands!" He exclaimed as he dropped down to his knees in defeat.

Dani transformed into her ghost form while she flew Sam above the buildings of Amity Park and made their way towards Bucky's Music Megastore. Sam stared down at the view of all the homes below, and then he gasped when he glanced up at Dani. He watched her long, snowy white hair glow in the afternoon sun while it fluttered in the breeze, her neon green eyes glowed like emeralds that shined underneath the sunlight, and both her eyes and smile showed her bold, brave and well-meaning personality. Dani even showed that she had great potential of being a great heroine one day, when people begin to recognize her.

Dani glanced back at Sam, who was staring at her dreamily, which made her cock an eyebrow in confusion. "Are you okay, Sam?" She asked.

"Huh? Oh!" Sam said when he snapped back to reality and his eyes went wide before looked away while he blushed sheepishly. "I-it's just...really nice up here, that's all. Flying's nice, heh." Dani stared at him skeptically, until her eyes went wide as well and she blushed as well while she smiled at him. However, she wasn't paying attention when they both crashed into a huge cutout of Ember and collapsed onto the roof with grunts. "Falling stinks."

Inside the music store, the teens were cheering like crazy as TV screens showed Ember singing. "~ _Oh, Ember! So warm and tender…! You will remember my name!_ ~" At the top of the screens, purple smoke puffed out and displaced while Ember appeared in person. The entire teen audience cheered for her appearance, even Dani's older brother, James.

Ember held out some tickets to her concert and then threw them into the air as they descended down towards the crowd. "Tell. me. who. you. _LOVE_!" Ember yelled out to her adoring fans.

"Ember! Ember! Ember!" They chanted just as Ember began to glow and her flaming ponytail surged to life.

Dani phased herself and Sam into the building and they witnessed that the rebellious rockstar ghost was up to something, that somehow involved the crowd chanting her name. "Something tells me they're not gonna _love_ seeing their idol sucked inside the Fenton Thermos." Dani said to Sam as she narrowed her eyes at Ember.

"I think I can distract them." Sam said with an idea.

"Ember! Ember! Ember!" The crowd continued chatting as Ember's ponytail surged even higher, until they heard a loud whistle. The teens all gasped when they turned to see Sam on a cutout of Ember while he drew a mustache, a goatee, buck teeth, and glasses on the face with a red marker.

"Hey, everybody! Look! It's Ember Mc _Lame_!" Sam announced mockingly with his own rebellious smile.

Ember's hair waned back to its normal flame while she frowned at the goth boy. "Oh great, a critic." She said before she smirked up at him. "Maybe you'll like my new song better!" She turned the knob to the pink swirl again.

Dani fired an ecto-beam just in time before the rockstar ghost could even strum her guitar at her best friend, sending her flying backwards as she grunted from the blasts' impact. "Hey, do you take requests? How 'bout 'Beat it'?" Dani retorted as she glared at the ghost.

Ember hovered in front of the ghost girl in mid air as she glared at her. "How about I just lay a few power cords instead, _dipstick_."

She strummed her guitar as a beam of skulls fired from her instrument. Before Dani could even uncap her thermos, she got blasted dead on and dropped her weapon, but it luckily flew onto the some cutout Sam was currently dangling onto. Ember laughed when she strummed her guitar again and her hair wrapped around her as she disappeared before Dani flew to where she was while the crowd cheered again.

Dani phased outside to the roof, where she found Ember floating there, looking miffed by this girl's meddling. "'Dipstick', hoho, humorous." Dani retorted before she flew up at her and laced her hands with the ghost while the two ghost beings began to wrestle. "Who writes your insults? The same hack who writes your songs?"

"Ember! Ember! Ember!" The crowd outside chanted, which made Ember's ponytail surge again while she smiled.

She began to easily overcome Dani as she desperately tried to hold on while she strained, but she appeared to be much stronger than her when the crowd began to chant her name again. "Chanting...makes her stronger!"

"You got that right, babypop, and the more kids chanting…" Ember said before she flipped Dani right over her head and threw her with one hand in incredible ease. "The stronger I get." Dani shrieked before she crashed into the cutout of Ember as the rope snapped and it toppled over the edge of the roof, sticking halfway like a plank. "You think I'm strong now?" Dani gasped when Ember hovered right above her with a smirk. "Just wait until midnight, when my concert goes global, and the whole world's chanting my name! Then you'll _all_ be my slaves!"

She roughly strummed her guitar hard while a stream of red flames burst out, blasting at Dani dead on while she shrieked until she crashed between the legs of the cutout with a grunt.

Sam arrived from the rooftop door with the Fenton Thermos in his hands. "Get away from her!" He said as he glared up at rockstar ghost before he ran up to them. Dani changed back into human form and sat up while she rubbed her head from the attack, disoriented, before Sam ran in between her and Ember defensively.

Ember looked very mused by this. "Ah, teen love, they say it never lasts...but nothing distracts teenagers more than hormones." Sam's determined eyes went wide while the rockstar ghost smirked at the two best friends. "And I need to keep you busy for the next eight hours. I have more than just music for you." Ember turned one of her knobs to a heart symbol while she smiled at Dani even more. "Now that they're chanting my name...my music _can_ affect you!" She strummed her guitar as a pink stream of hearts flew out straight at Sam and Dani. "How 'bout a love song?!"

Sam screamed when the force of the beam flew on him dead on and sent him flying right over Dani. While she got put into some kind of a trace, Sam landed right at the end of the cutout dangling above the ground, hundreds of feet. As soon as the beam died down, Dani made an absent and dreamy cheek smile before she turned to Sam lovingly while she bashed her eyelashes at him.

Sam stared at her in confusion when he cocked an eyebrow. "Huh?" He said, and he oddly didn't appear to be affected by Ember's more-powerful music, unlike Dani apparently.

"Well, I think I'll leave the new couple alone. Ciäo, babies." Ember said before she manipulated her body into flames and phased back into the building with an evil laugh.

Now Sam looked even more confused. "'New couple'? What the heck is she talking about?" Dani only continued to smile at him dreamily when she crawled onto the cutout, which made Sam freak out a little. "Uh, Dani? Now would be a real good time to go ghost and fly me out of here." But she only continued to crawl up to him as the cutout began to tilt from the added weight, making the goth boy's eyes go wide in alarm. "Dani, wait!" Sam threw his hand up in an attempt to stop her. "What are you doing?!"

"Wow...I just never realized, you're really handsome when you're about to fall off a building." Dani said heavenly as she crawled even closer to him, not really knowing the danger they were currently in.

"What?" Sam was extremely confused by what she was talking about, but he was panicking at the same time by the current danger he was in. His friend moved even closer towards him when the cutout titled even more. "Ge-get back, DANI!" The crowd gasped when they looked up and saw the two friends about to fall to their doom. "Dani, stop! Don't come any closer!"

"But you're over there and I'm over here. I want to be over there." Dani pointed childishly to him while she gave him her little love stare.

Sam gasped with wide eyes when he noticed the loving look on her face. "I know that look...that's the same longing puppy-dog stare you would give Paul Sanchez!" He suddenly realized that Ember has casted some sort of love enchantment spell on his best friend and made Dani fall madly in love with him.

"Who's Paul Sanchez?"

Sam smiled in somewhat satisfaction at that. "That's a pleasant side-effect."

But he immediately snapped back to reality when Dani continued to walk towards him while the cutout tilted even more as he gasped. Dani held out her hands before she took one last dreamy step as the cutout tilted, enough to make Sam slip while he tried to hold on, but lost his grip when he screamed to the top of his lungs and plummeted to his doom. Luckily, a SWAT soldier managed to grab him by the wrist as the man hanged from a rope attached to a helicopter, but Sam looked kind of disappointed and unfazed by this turn of events, until more SWAT vans pulled up in front of the store at the crowd of students.

" _Attention, students! By authority of the Emergency Mass Grounding Act, you're all under house arrest!_ " Mr. Lancer announced in his megaphone, on top of a school bus while all of the guards shoved all of the teens into the vans. " _You will now return to your homes to await parental punishment! And, as for your precious Ember..._ she's _going down!_ "

A shadow then enveloped over Lancer when he looked up and saw the giant cutout of Ember plummeting straight at him. He shouted in terror before he managed to jump out of the way while it demolished the school bus instead. Dani climbed over it in a dazed confusion, but luckily, she was completely okay.

"Ember! We love you!" Daph and Kwyn shouted in unison before they hugged each other.

All of the teens were escorted back to their homes before a van pulled up in front of Fenton Works. A couple guards roughly threw Dani and James (who was wearing a black Ember T-shirt) into the house as they grunted on the floor. Their parents, Matt and Jackie, were standing over them, looking angry and displeased at both of their kids.

"What is the _matter_ with you kids?" Jackie demanded.

"You need to be preparing for the Northwestern Nine testing tomorrow!" Matt lectured sternly.

"How can I study? All I can think about is Sam." Dani said dreamily, still under Ember's love enchantment spell.

"What's wrong with you? Why aren't you thinking about Ember?" James asked his sister in confusion.

"Well, I'm thinking about putting you both in the Fenton Stockades." Jackie said.

In a dungeon-like basement below the house, Matt opened a metallic coffin with spikes inside and a small square hole for eyes. "Jackie, we can't lock up the kids in some medieval containment device." He said to his wife with doubt.

Jackie turned away while she crossed her arms in disapproval. "Oh alright, we'll just _ground_ them like every other parent." James had his arms crossed and Dani was too infatuated from the love spell to even talk to her folks.

"I'm going to Ember McLain's midnight concert tonight and there's nothing you can do about it!" James said defiantly to his parents as he dragged his absent-minded sister along with him.

Matt immediately grabbed both of his children by the back of their shirts. "You and your sister are not leaving this house, young man!" He said as he gave them a crossing glare.

"Fenton Stockades…" Jackie mused in a singsong voice while she tapped her chin. Her husband scowled irritably at his stubborn wife before he locked Jackie inside stockade instead. "I MEANT THEM!"

James laid sadly on his bed in his room, which was now decorated with everything Ember-related, until he perked up when he heard music coming from outside of his window. He looked out and smiled when he saw an Ember truck van driving by while it played _Remember_. James then pulled out out a grappling hook as he swung out of his room and through the window, sneaking out of his own house. The rest of the teens snuck out of their homes as well when they chased after the truck and ran towards Ember's midnight concert, the one their parents forbade them to go to.

Meanwhile, in Dani's bedroom, she created herself a Sam Shrine with all his photos, letters, items, and other stuff as she meditated mindlessly on her bed, still under Ember's enchantment spell.

"Sam…" Dani meditated just before Sam climbed up to her window with a ladder and peeked inside. "Sam…" He then knocked on the glass, catching Dani's attention when she immediately smiled infatuatedly at her friend. "Sam! You snuck out to see me!" She hunched her shoulders while she laced her hands together close to her cheek dreamily. "Oh, this is just like Romeo and Juliet, except...I can understand everything that we're saying."

"Dani, open up!" Sam exclaimed irritably, yet urgently. She opened the window before he tripped onto her bedroom floor. "OW!"

"You want me to open up? Okay, um, one time, when I was five, I really wanted a puppy, but my parents-"

Sam rose to his feet and gave his love-enchanted friend an irritated look. "Will you knock it off?! We have to stop Ember's concert before she takes over the world!" He suddenly noticed the Sam Shrine on Dani's bed, making him a little uneasy. "Okay...even the part of me that's really liking the attention is _really_ creeped out by this."

Dani then came up to him with her shoulders shrugged. "It doesn't matter." She then cuddled her head close to him while she rubbed her palm circularly across his chests and had her eyes closed, making him blush madly by this. "Just as long as we have each other."

Sam glared irritatedly again. "Snap out of it!" He pushed her away as he squeezed his hands on her shoulders. "You don't feel that way about me and I don't feel that way about you!"

Dani looked down at his hands clenched her shoulders before she smiled knowingly at him. "So, why are you still squeezing my shoulders…?" Sam noticed this as well when he glanced at her shoulders. He removed them while he tensed his fingers as he groaned in exasperation until he stormed away, now knowing that Dani was totally useless with her under the love spell. "And why are you still wearing those earrings I gave you?"

Sam turned to her while he gave her his annoyed glare. "Dani, they're not even _real_ earrings, they're just some stupid communicators that…" Sam's eyes went wide in realization when he figured out why he has never been affected by Ember's music before and after the love spell. "...filter out ghost noise!"

Dani frowned a little in disappointment. "Does this mean we're breaking up?"

Sam smiled brightly at his friend. "Don't you get it, Dani? _That's_ why I haven't been affected by Ember's music!" He removed his Fenton Phones from his ears and held them out on his palms. "I've been wearing the Fenton Phones the whole time!"

Dani smiled again. "So we're not breaking up?"

Sam looked confused at first before he glared at her annoyingly again. "How can we be breaking up?! We were never together!" He then angrily grabbed his absent-minded enchanted friend by her wrist and was about to drag Dani out of her room. "We're gonna have to deprogram you like we did Tina-" He suddenly screeched in his tracks and his eyes went wide when he realized that he has totally forgot about his other best friend. "Oh my gosh, Tina!"

Sam and Dani quickly made their way back to the closed Casper High. They walked into the classroom, where they found Tina, who was still tied to the chair with the CramTastic helmet on her head. Her teeth were chattering since she was overloaded by all the studies and facts at once before Dani and Sam approached her, both looking concerned.

"Twelve...hours...of...intensive standardized test prep." Tina said with big eyes, but it luckily managed to remove Ember's spell off of her just as Sam hoped for.

"Tina, I'm so sorry." Sam said as he removed the helmet off her head.

"You're attractive when you're racked with guilt." Dani said to Sam heavenly as she laced her hands together, held them close to her cheek while she leaned her head to the side, and gave him another cheeky grin.

Sam finished untying Tina while he gave his love-enchanted friend his flat look. "Not now, Dani."

"Man, it's about time!" Tina said before she stood up and hugged both of her friends by their necks. "I always knew you two would end up together."

Sam shoved both of his friends away gently while he gave her an annoyed glare. "We're not together! Ember put her under some kind of spell."

Now Tina looked more confused while she glanced between him and Dani, who was still staring at the goth absentmindedly. "So...you _don't_ want to end up together?"

That made Sam hesitate on finding the right answer when he stuttered reluctantly. "I-I don't know...maybe...but not like this!" Tina stared at her goth friend with wide eyes from his reply. "Tina, please, we have to break the spell."

Tina placed the CramTastic helmet on Dani's head while she continued to stare infatuatedly at Sam and remained silent. "Then let's crank up the story problems and we'll see her in twelve hours."

Sam pointed up at the clock, that was currently reading eleven forty-five at night. "We don't have twelve hours, Ember's concert starts in fifteen minutes! She gets her power when people chant her name, and with a worldwide audience, she'll be _unstoppable_!"

That made Tina immediately throw the helmet off of Dani's head before she pushed both of her friends out of the classroom. "Then we better bolt down to that show and crack down the volume." Tina suddenly began to blurt out a random fact verbally. "The volume of the cylinder is equal to the square of the base, times pi, times the height." She snapped back to reality and looked quite surprised by what the CramTastic machine actually did to her. "Wow...that thing really works, and I've spent the first nine years of my school life actually _reading_?"

Very late that night at the Amity Park Arena Amphitheater, the teenagers have all arrived to Ember McLain's concert that they were all forbidden to go to. A security guard watched them all walk in while Dani phased her friends behind him and they ran off before the guard could even noticed them. They ran up to a snoozing security guard before Dani turned herself and her friends intangible again as she phased them through the door and into the control room. Sam and Tina both had their Fenton Phones on so they wouldn't fall under Ember's music and all three of them had their own individual Fenton Thermos.

"Go kill the power, we'll stay and watch." Sam said to Tina before she made her way to the control panel. He then noticed that Dani was still gazing at him dreamily, which made him a little creeped out. "Uh...can you watch something besides me?" Dani's eyes went wide before she stared down at a photo of Sam instead, making him even more weirded out.

Tina looked over the buttons and knobs on the panel. "Cutting off the power." She said before she unintentionally flipped the PA system knob, until she blurted out another random fact. "Electrical power equals electrical current times electrical potential." She shook her head before she rubbed it. "Man, I gotta stop doing that."

" _Man, I gotta stop doing that_." The three amps in the stage repeated what Tina said. Ember was adjusting her microphone until she and her volunteered security leaders, Daph and Kwyn, with three other boys looked up warily and suspiciously at the amps.

They all immediately ran into the control room, where they found the trio before Ember pointed at them while she looked at Daph and Kwyn. "WE LOVE YOU, EMBER!" The girls shouted in unison, making her cringe.

"I heard you the twelfth time, now bag 'em and gag 'em." Ember ordered her guards with her hands on her hips.

The girls and the boys ran up to Sam and Dani as they grabbed each of them, and one even dragged the blabbering Tina away from the control panel. Daph and one guard held onto Sam while Kwyn and the other held onto Dani. "On the air in five...four…" A man announced, telling Ember that it was almost show time.

Ember smirked at them while Sam glared at her. "Later, dipsticks, I gotta go rock my world, and when I say my world, I mean _my_ world!" Her hair blazed and she walked away to begin her worldwide concert.

"Dani, stop her! Now!" Sam exclaimed to his friend.

"I won't leave you, Sam!" Dani said defiantly to him.

Ember's band began to play some rocking music for the audience as they cheered. Sam continued to argue with Dani, who was unfortunately still love-enchanted enough to keep her from fighting against Ember. "Forget about me!"

"I can't! I _won't_!"

The band stopped playing before the stage went dark and Ember appeared in the spotlight with her guitar in her hands while the crowd cheered loudly at their teen idol. "Hello, Amity Park! Tell me who you love!" She shouted out loud.

"Ember McLain! Ember McLain! Ember McLain!" They chanted as her ponytail blazed and she smirked before she began her song. Her concert went worldwide as she sang _Remember_ and all around the world from Dutch, to Japan, to Arabia, to Aborigine, they all cheered and chanted Ember's name nonstop.

"I really hate to do this to you, Dani, but if I can't break Ember's spell...I'm gonna have to break your _heart_." Sam said as he gave her a look of seriousness.

He broke free from the guard's and Daph's grips when he faced the cheerleader captain. "What are you look at?" She mocked until, out of nowhere, Sam suddenly kissed Daph on his lips passionately while she looked totally confused and shocked by this.

Dani stared at them in disbelief. "Sam...how could you? How-" She asked, until she began to fight against the love enchantment spell when she blinked her eyes angrily and glared. "HEY! Get away from him!"

Daph recoiled in disgust. "Ahhhh! He tastes like geek!"

Sam recoiled, equally disgusted as well. "Ahhhh! She tastes like failure!" Daph, Kwyn, and the rest of the guards ran out of the room while they screamed in fright and left the trio alone. Sam immediately turned to Dani. "Dani, I'm so sorry, I…"

"You and Daph, but we were…" Dani began, making Sam stare at her worriedly with anticipation. She then looked down to the floor briefly when Ember's love enchantment began to wear off on her. "But...we weren't, were we?"

Sam then looked down as well while he struggled to find the right words. "No, Ember did that. It's just...this is so hard on me, because part of me...part of me really liked this, and…"

Dani stared at him before she looked down at the floor sadly again. She then turned around with her look of seriousness as she stared at Ember, who was playing her guitar while she stuck her tongue out.

Anger began to build in Dani's chest when her eyes glowed green as she narrowed her eyes. "Ember!" She growled menacingly behind her teeth.

Sam placed his hand on her shoulder. "Dani, are you okay?" He asked in concern.

She blinked her eyes hard before she opened them, when they returned to normal, and glanced back at her gothic friend. "No, I feel like my heart's been ripped out...but I know who I can take it OUT ON!"

Dani angrily tensed her fingers and then she clenched them into a fist before white rings appeared, passing through as she changed into her ghost form. She swung her chin as she got in a ready stance before she took off to the air, making Sam's hair blow from the force. The goth boy smiled at where she flew off while he rubbed his arm, glad that she was finally back to normal.

"~Oh, Ember…! You will remember…! Ember! One thing remains! Oh, Ember! So warm and tender…! You will remember my name!~" Ember sang into her microphone before the crowd began to cheer again and her hair blazed from the world chanting her name.

When Ember's plan was going accordingly, Dani suddenly appeared when she angrily shoved her away from her microphone. She screamed until she crashed into a TV picture of her while it crackled and sparked on impact.

"Hey, no hit wonder! Mind if I jam with the band?!" Dani mocked as she smirked at the teen rebellious rockstar ghost.

Ember pulled herself from the now damaged TV, her face all bruised and her hair messed up as she glared down menacingly at the meddling ghost girl. She managed to heal herself in a matter of seconds before she jumped onto her guitar like a hoverboard and flew back down to the stage across from Dani.

"Hit the shrink, babypop!" She retorted before she turned her knob to a green fist. "I don't do duets!" She strummed her guitar as a green beam with a large fist blasted out and slammed onto Dani dead on, sending her flying and screaming before she landed into the crowd with a grunt. She rubbed her head and scowled before she phased through the floor just as Ember returned to her microphone, until Dani phased next to her with a smirk.

She was about to sing again when Dani took the mic from Ember, making her glare at the meddling girl again. "Sorry, no vocals in this number. Have you considered taking up mime?"

Ember shouted when she swung her guitar at Dani while she jumped up and they collided their mic and guitar together when they began doing a little swordplay. Dani blocked Ember's upper swing, Ember then blocked Dani's move, and then Dani floated up to avoid her swing. Dani and Ember then both shouted as they readied their swings before they collided while they both glowed blue and green momentarily, and then retracted from each other. Ember shouted as she jumped up while Dani held out her microphone just before the rockstar ghost made the mic stand busted in half, making her flew backwards and land on her back.

Ember dropped her guitar with a miffed glare and, before Dani could do anything else, the rockstar shouted loudly as she fired pink energy at Dani, trapping her inside an upside down ecto-tornado while her hair fluttered from the gust.

"Mindless teenage rebellion _and_ a killer light show? Is this an awesome concert or what?" James asked Paul in amazement.

"Ember! Ember! Ember!" The crowd began to chant once again.

"Hear that? They're chanting my name all over the world! The revolution _will_ be televised!" Ember said to Dani in triumph as she made her fist glow pink.

Dani knew that, whether she would admit it or not, she couldn't stop Ember with the whole world chanting her name while they only gave her more power, the rockstar ghost only kept getting stronger with every chant she heard. She would have to find some way to break the spell on the crowd and the worldwide audience first, at least so Ember could be powerless enough for her to stop her before she could have the power to take over the world.

"She's too strong, if I could just stop the crowd from chanting...something horrible that'll break the spell like...Sam kissing Daph." Dani said to herself as she turned to her friends. She settled her attention on Tina, before she remembered something horrible about her tech-loving friend when she smirked with an idea. "Or worse...Tina! Sing! Take the mic and sing!"

Dani tossed her the mic and Tina caught it in her hands. "Wait, you _want_ me to sing? You said I stink." She pointed out in confusion.

"Oh!" Dani laughed nervously as she shrugged. "Uh...I-I was kidding! You rock! You rock out loud!"

The techno-geek narrowed her eyes determinedly. "You got that right!" Tina ran out onto the stage and slid to her knees before she began to use her tone-deaf to sing from the microphone out loud towards the crowd. "~EEmber! You Will reMEMber! EMber! ONe THIng reMAINS! EMber! So wARm and TENder! YOu will reMEMber MY NAME!~"

The crowd immediately stopped chanting Ember's name when Tina's horrible voice was doing just the trick, and the spell began to wear off on the teens. "Ember?" A teenager asked in confusion.

From all around the world, people were covering their ears to drown out Tina's terrible tone-deaf singing, even going as far as to destroying their own TVs so they couldn't hear her singing anymore. Everybody in the world was now free from Ember's spell, and her goal for teen revolution and world domination has been foiled.

Ember ran up the stage, looking surprised that her spell was wearing off on her 'fans', thanks to Tina's terrible singing. "What? WAIT! No, STOP!" She exclaimed as her ponytail extinguished from the lack of chanting. The ecto-tornado trapping Dani vanished before she ran across the stage. "NO! Tell me who you love!" The crowd only stared up at her, remaining absolute silent and confused. "Come on, say it!" Ember dropped to her knees in desperation and plead. "Say my name! SAY MY NAAAAME!"

Ember then collapsed to the side from her power lost next to Dani, who stood there and grinned victoriously with her arms crossed while the rockstar ghost's eye twitched in defeat.

"The only thing we're saying here is goodbye!" Dani said before she aimed her Fenton Thermos and began to suck Ember inside while the ghost screamed. She recapped the device, and the rest of Ember's band disappeared as well before she turned back to her best friend, who was laying on the stage floor. "Uh, o-okay, y-you can stop now."

"~EMber! One thi…~ Oh?" Tina sang but then faltered before Dani flew away from over her. She then stood up to her feet as she turned around while her Ember wig fell off. The crowd suddenly began to cheer for her inexplicably.

"Dani, that was awesome!" Sam exclaimed in amazement when Dani flew up to him and changed back into human form before they hugged each other. They immediately released each other as they both blushed while Sam hugged his arms bashfully and cleared his throat. "Uh...I guess Ember's spell hasn't quite worn off."

"You were never under Ember's spell." Tina pointed out, which made Sam's smile drop. He clubbed her with his elbow to shut her up while she grunted and she rubbed her shoulder in pain.

Dani remained silent as she smiled brightly at both of her best friends.

* * *

The next day at Casper High, Mr. Lancer was very disappointed at all of his students, because they all did so poorly on their tests with such low scores. Of course, it was still because they have been all under a rebellious teen ghost's spell the night before test day.

"These standardized test scores are the worst in school history, no doubt due to the rampant late-night carousing prior to test day." Lancer said with an unimpressed glare. "However, one student's perfect score did manage to bring the entire school average up." He held up a paper graded a hundred percent as he smiled. "And that's good news for my bonus!"

"Therefore, Tina Foley is excused from this afternoon's CramTastic session." The school principal, Ishiyama, said with her hands laced behind her back.

"Yes!" Tina cheered as she threw off her helmet and stood up to her feet in triumph. "This would be an example of irony: a literary device employing the incongruity between what might be expected and what actually occurs."

"Tina, we love you!" A nerdy boys said before they each hugged her and they all walked out of the classroom together.

"I don't suppose you could release Ember and get us out of this?" Sam suggested to Dani hopefully, not exactly wanting to end up like Tina.

"Nope. Besides, she's a little busy right now." Dani said with a smile.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Ghost Zone at Klemper's frozen wasteland, Ember walked across the snow, with her extinguished ponytail, while Klemper followed her around.

"Ember! Ember!" The friendly chubby ghost chanted out loud with a smile.

Ember covered her ears in annoyance while she glared angrily. "STOP SAYING MY NAME!" She exclaimed out loud in exasperation.

She continued to walk across the cold blizzard with Klemper following her, but he didn't seem to want to listen to her. "EMBER! EMBER! EMBER!"


	12. Teacher of the Year

**Season 1 Episode 12**

Teacher of the Year

"A Lesson in Fear!"

In a virtual reality game called _Doomed_ , one of the most popular computer games in Amity Park, a random male player, who wore a techno-attire suit with a gun in his hands, ran through a purple hallway until he reached the end of the gates as they opened while he panted. He glanced back behind like someone was after him, and then he ran desperately up to a silver key that hung on a tree. A more huge and muscular man with a purple face, red eyes, and a black spiky suit with purple linings stomped from the building with two handguns. He fired beams at the random player dead on and vaporized him into oblivion as his gun dropped next to Dani Fenton and Tina Foley's avatars, who were both currently hiding behind a virtual rumbled wall.

Dani and Tina's avatars were wearing the same techno-styled suits like the other random avatars. Tina's was a yellow one with orange linings with shoulder pads and exposed her midriff, and wore a yellow head cap with two pointed spikes on each side, and her bifocal glasses had yellow shade lenses instead. Dani's was blue with darker blue linings with shoulder pads and black thigh-high boots, belt, collar, and elbow-length gloves, and had a pair of blue see-through goggles, and even had blue lipstick.

"Why is it that have to be the only girls in this game with too many unqualified random players?" Tina asked sarcastically as she typed it on her computer in her bedroom with her username 'Fryer Tin'.

At Fenton Works in the lab, Dani was wearing some kind of helmet wired to the computer while she typed on with her username 'Ghost Girl' (for two obvious reasons: one being that she _was_ a ghost girl herself, and that she was also from a family of ghost hunters).

"I know what you mean, nobody but us has a clue." Dani replied while she typed it to her avatar before she peeked over the rumble and stared at the giant, muscular player. "Except for that Chaos guy, that guy's unstoppable, even for us."

" _Was_ unstoppable, watch this." Tina said with a smirk as she pulled out her gun. She then ran out of their hiding spot while she aimed out her weapon towards Chaos. "Hey, Chaos! Game over, nitwit!" She fired her gun, but Chaos immediately jumped to the air without even looking before he fired his gun back at her feet. He sent her flying back over the rumble next to Dani's avatar.

Dani frowned at her in annoyance while Tina stood up with her suit scorched up a little. "When will you look before you leap? He's still not stopped."

Both of the girls shrieked as they quickly ducked to avoid Chaos's beam attack before they ran out of their hiding spot and sprinted together as they avoided more of his attacks. They ran into an abandoned building and they pinned their backs to the wall to hide again.

However, Chaos smirked when he threw a grenade bomb into the entrance as it beeped. "Dani, I just you to know...I accidentally killed your gerbil in the sixth grade." Tina confessed to Dani.

Dani stared at her with wide eyes. "What?" She asked, but the bomb exploded as it smoked the building and vaporized their avatars.

Chaos laughed before Tina's computer said 'Fryer Tin: game over'. "Oh man, smoked again!" Tina complained as she buried her head in her arms in frustration.

Dani narrowed her eyes in frustration as well. "Darn it! I really thought this stupid helmet as my game controller would give me an edge!" She removed her helmet and threw it across the lab in frustration, but she accidentally pressed the 'open' button of the Fenton Portal with it.

The portal opened before one of Dani's old foes, Technus, flew out of the vortex as he cackled evilly and Dani's ghost sense went off when it alerted her.

"Once again, I, Technus, master of all things electronic and beeping, am free once again to conquer this world!" He announced to the heavens while Dani gawked up at him.

* * *

Theme Song:

(She's a phantom)

(Dani Phantom, Phantom, Phantom)

Young Dani Fenton, she was just fourteen  
When her parents built a very strange machine  
Designed to view a world unseen

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)

When it didn't work, her folks, they just quit  
Then Dani took a look inside of it  
There was a great, big flash, and everything changed  
Her molecules got all rearranged

(Phantom, Phantom)

When she first woke up, she realized she had snow white hair, and glowing green eyes  
She could walk through walls, disappear, and fly  
She was much more unique than the other gals  
And it was then that she knew what she had to do  
She had to stop all the ghost that were coming through  
She's there to fight, for me and you!

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's _Dani Phantom_ )

* * *

"To conquer this world!" Technus shouted until he hovered up to Dani's computer and stared at the game with new interest as the Chaos guy fired more blasts. "Although, _that_ world looks more entertaining, and the fashion sense is far superior. Perhaps, it is _there_ that I shall be king!"

He was about to fly into the computer until Dani shoved him away. "Oh no, you don't!" She said determinedly.

The technopathic ghost glared at the girl before she jumped off her chair and changed into her ghost form. She then charged at Technus, but he pulled up a green electric shield and she got shocked when she impacted it while he wrapped it around her as it continued to shock her. However, it also destroyed the computer in the process.

The ghost stared at the busted computer in disappointment. "Oh, that stinks." Technus said before his smile returned. "No matter, I shall return!" He flew up to the top of the lab and turned back to Dani. "So long, ghost girl!" And he phased through the ceiling and out of sight.

The electric shield disappeared before Dani collapsed onto the floor with a grunt. "Oh great, constantly getting zapped in _Doomed_ is bad enough, and now I have to track down _that_ loser?" The Fenton Ghost Portal powered down when Dani rose back to her feet while she sighed heavily. "I'll have to deal with him tomorrow." Her eyes suddenly went wide before she nervously glanced up at the clock (with a smiling ghost) on the wall when it read five thirty in the morning. "It _is_ tomorrow! I've been up all night!" She then yawned in exhaustion. "Oh well, one sleepy day at school and one lame ghost freed. What's the worst that could happen?"

Of course, Dani shouldn't have asked herself that. In Mr. Lancer's classroom that morning, she was snoozing like a log on her desk while she snored and drooled all over her test.

"Pencils down! All tests turned in!" Lancer announced to his students until he walked up to the sleeping Dani. He slid her test paper from under her as it dripped with her saliva before he sighed. "Ah, teaching, always rewarding."

Later on that night, Dani flew around Amity Park in her ghost form with the Fenton Phones in her ears while she and her friends went out for patrol. Before they went on their patrol, Dani explained to Tina and their other friend, Sam Manson, about Technus escaping from the Ghost Zone.

"Last time Technus fused a monster out of the junk from my mom's shed, be on the lookout for runaway appliances." Dani told her friends through her earphones.

"Copy, the objective is to defeat the boss and power him down to level zero." Tina said while she drove her motor scooter down a sidewalk.

Dani walked down the side of a building vertically like the wall was actually a floor, since gravity didn't affect her the same when she was in ghost mode. "Uh, lever zero is a no man's land, Sam, it's a glitch in the _Doomed_ program. If you get knocked in, you're stuck there."

"I cannot begin to tell you how interesting that is." Sam said sarcastically as he rode his motor scooter down another sidewalk.

"If you were game-savvy, you'd know that." Tina said smugly through the communicators with a grin.

Sam glared offendedly before he began to tell her off. "Oh really? Well, let me tell you something-" He suddenly froze on his scooter when he looked up and saw several appliances flying right over to the park with wide eyes. "Hold it, I've got something! Fast moving garage sale heading east toward the park!"

At the center of the park, all of the appliances began to circle around Technus as he laughed mechanically. "Yes! Come to me, beautiful technology! And together, we shall build a new body worthy of my greatness! Something sleek, stylish, and totally modern! Yeah, baby!" The appliances fused around the techno ghost as he formed himself into a gigantic version of Chaos.

The trio overlooked the whole on top of a hill while his suit crackled with electrical currents. "Look familiar? Technus saw me playing _Doomed_ last night, and now he's trying to look like Chaos." Dani said as she glanced between her friends.

"The way you play _Doomed_ , he shouldn't be hard to beat." Tina said with a grin.

Dani gave her a flat look. "Ignoring that. Okay, Tin, here's what we'll do: you distract him with an L2 throttle maneuver, and I'll power up in engagement battle mode."

"What about me?" Sam asked.

Dani gave him another flat look. "You stay here, Sam. You probably don't know the moves we're talking about here." She and Tina got up to their feet.

"And besides, you'll only get in the way, because we're the bad girls of the game, and you boys would only try and hold us back." They ran down the hill while Sam glared at his female friends offendedly like they practically just called him useless. Tina revived her scooter and charged straight to Technus with a determined glare. "Time to show him what five bolts of womanly battery power can really do!" Technus pulled out a tire and threw it at her, but she quickly dodged it in time before she began to circle around his feet, much to his confusion while he looked down. "I got him distracted! Hit him, Dani!"

Dani flew right at him and double-punched him underneath his chin, sending him falling onto the ground with a grunt. He then got back up and smacked her away, sending her flying and shouting while she fell through a tree and landed next to Sam with a grunt.

"So much for battle mode, huh?" Sam retorted with a smug grin as he crossed his arms.

Dani briefly cocked an eyebrow at him before she tried to ignore him. "Okay, this calls for advanced mode with an intangibility bonus!" She turned herself intangible as she flew to Tina, who was evading all of Technus' ghost beams. When Dani touched her, she made her phase through the beams before they became solid again.

"Yeah, girl! This is better than Galmon of Doom in level nine!" Tina said until one of Technus' beams managed to pop a hole onto one of Tina's wheels, making them freeze, before he fired pink eye beams straight at the girls.

While Tina braced herself, Dani quickly gestured her hands as she quickly created a green shield in front of them before it reflected the beam right back at Technus, and he fell onto his back again. "Cool!" She then glanced down at her hands letting off green mist, a little surprised by what she did. "How'd I do that?"

"No!" Technus exclaimed as he rose to his feet again. "I, Technus, am getting tired of getting beaten by you!"

Dani smiled cleverly as she hovered next to Tina. "Yeah? Well _you_ , Technus, are gonna have to learn some new video game moves if you want to beat us!"

"You're right." Technus looked down at himself in understanding. "I have all of the style, but none of the substance. I must acquire these new skills, and I know exactly where I can do that!" He then pressed a button on his suit before he immediately exploded into pieces while his head landed near the trio.

"You won! Great job, Dani!" Tina exclaimed with a smile.

"What are you talking about? He self-destructed!" Sam pointed out.

"Eh, whatever." Dani said as she changed back into her human form before she leaned on the busted head carelessly. "I'm here, he's gone, and that means my work here is done." However, a green streak flew from the mouth of Technus' head and made its way into Dani's Fenton Phone, which made her ghost sense go off. She looked kind of startled at first when she glanced at the head, but then she shrugged it off.

"Cool, so what do you wanna do?" Sam asked.

Dani and Tina smiled at each other excitedly.

Later on, Dani and Tina both returned to their homes when they immediately went onto their computers and played some more _Doomed_ together.

"Okay, Tina, just like in the park." Dani said.

"I'm all over it." Tina said before they readied themselves for level nine.

Chaos jumped in as the level started and Tina's avatar revived her hover scooter and rode right towards him. Chaos fired his handguns at her as she dodged every one of them. Dani was in her hiding spot, until a jetpack appeared on her back and she jetted herself into the air and straight for the guy. However, he noticed her and fired his gun dead on at Dani, and then tripped Tina off her scooter as she fell right on top of Dani before they vaporized. Chaos laughed, and it was game over again.

"Oh man! It was like he was three steps ahead of us!" Dani exclaimed in frustration before she looked up at the clock when it read five thirty in the morning again. "Oh great, another all nighter." And she walked out of the lab, yawning in exhaustion.

After she left, she was unaware that a green streak flew out of her Fenton Phones and formed into a grinning Technus. He then phased into the computer and entered the game, with his new look that had three tentacle legs and a clear glass brain, and he laughed evilly.

That morning at Casper High in Lancer's classroom, he walked around his students after he graded all of their tests.

"By large, I'm pleased with the test results. I know the poetry of the nineteenth century is enough to put one to sleep." Lancer said before he held up a paper with a big 'F'. " _This_ , however, borders on sarcasm." He placed the failed test paper on Dani's desk, who was very worn out from playing _Doomed_ in the last two nights in a row.

The final bell rang before the students all rushed out of the classroom and Dani was about to leave herself until her teacher stopped her. "A word, Dani." Mr. Lancer told her before Dani sat back on her desk as she stared at her least favorite teacher. "Danielle, when a teacher looks at a student, he hopes to see the reflection of his own abilities. When I look at you, I see my own F." Lancer leaned his hands on Dani's desk with a look of seriousness. "I don't _like_ to fail, do you?"

"M-Mr. Lancer, I can explain-" Dani stuttered, but she got interrupted by her teacher.

"Ahahaha! I need no explanations, I need results! So...you know what I'm going to do?"

Dani smiled hopefully at her teacher. "Pass me so you don't look bad?"

Lancer laughed a little at her joke before he immediately became serious again. "No." Dani's smile dropped as her teacher straighten up with his hands behind his back. "However, I am going to give you the opportunity to do better. I'm making you _retake_ the test."

"But it's only one stupid test."

"One stupid test that counts for one quarter of your final grade." Dani blinked at him in confusion, not really understanding what he was even talking about. "That's twenty-five percent, in case you're flunking math as well. You have three days to study for the make-up. Get it?"

Dani slumped on her desk. "Got it."

Of course, Dani disobeyed Mr. Lancer's orders and she went with Tina to the Internet Café to play some more _Doomed_ instead.

"I got it! If you crack the safe in the Mega Mart, you get an extra life!" Dani exclaimed as her avatar turned the knob on a safe and it opened, revealing a heart and a silver key inside.

"That extra life will come in handy when Mr. Lancer kills you for flunking again." Sam said as he walked up to his friends with a smug grin and his arms crossed. They both turned away from their computers and glanced up at their goth friend.

"What's he doing here? He doesn't even _play_ computer games." Tina said smugly.

That made Sam glare at her irritatedly. "Oh, and what did you expect? Because I would _love_ to play computers games to obsession? And because I'm lacking in what? Opposable thumbs? One-track mind? Stupid beanies?"

"Hey!" Tina touched her red beanie, looking a little offended.

"As much as I hate to admit it, Sam's got a point. I probably should be studying." Dani admitted miserably. "Tina?"

"I'll stick with goofing off. We're gonna need all the ammo we can get if we want to defeat Chaos." Tina went back to playing on the computer while her avatar picked up a large bazooka gun.

Dani smiled amusingly with her hands on her hips. "Chaos is _nothing_ compared to Lancer. I mean, imagine if he caught me in here."

"Yes, imagine that." Lancer, who came out of nowhere, said with a disappointed scowl while Dani cringed at his unexpected appearance and turned to him, and she now knew that she was in trouble again.

In the _Doomed_ world, Technus admired himself and his new form in level one. "My last form was unstable, and I was unable to conceal myself from those annoying children, but this new body is much more-How do the kids say it today?-far out! In this new body, they shall never know it's me...Technus!" He shouted.

"Yo, newbie, look out!" Tina warned as she jumped in and fired her gun at a blue monster and it vaporized into nothing.

"Excellent! You are quite the game-player, bespectacled one!"

"Thanks, I know a few moves." Tina twirled her gun in her fingers, but she accidentally swung it away while it crashed somewhere.

"Perhaps you could teach _me_ this 'moves' of which you speak, hmm? Then I could become as _hip_ and _far out_ as you!"

Tina cocked an eyebrow at this guy's terrible slang. "'Hip'? 'Far out'? Wow...you really _do_ need help." She then smiled, not knowing who she was really talking to. "Fortunately, you came to the right place, step into my office." She walked through a portal while Technus followed her and they end up in an orange-brown world at a deserted bridge. "This is level two: the Bridge of Doom. To survive this level, you need stealth, cunning, and lightning fast reflexes." They heard beeping from a distance as a monster truck drove straight at them. "Watch and learn."

She threw a grenade at the truck, but it only bounced harmlessly off the monstrous vehicle. "That was informative, but let _me_ try something!" Technus grabbed Tina and he flew them both straight towards the truck. He turned them both intangible and phased right their the vehicle and landed safely on the bridge.

Tina looked impressed. "Awesome! I've never seen that power in this game before!"

Technus secretly cocked an eyebrow with new interest. "You mean... _I_ have powers here that you don't? Interesting…"

Later on, Tina and Technus made their way to level three at a violet Japanese world. "Okay, doing good so far. You keep this up, and you can help me defeat Chaos. I'll show you the ropes." Suddenly, grappling hook came out of nowhere and chained to the ground near them.

"Are these the ropes of which you speak?"

"No, those are Shallowan Whoosho Warlords!" Three samurai-like enemies slid down the ropes as they drew their swords and prepared to attack.

Meanwhile in the real world, Lancer drove Dani in his car. He discussed his troublemaking student about her stubborn video game obsession that has been keeping her awake for at least two nights in a row, which was making her fall asleep during class and failing her tests.

"Playing internet video games is hardly the stuff of human drama, Danielle." Lancer said as he looked out the windshield.

"But it's fun." Dani protested with her arms crossed, looking a little dejected.

" _Fun_ is relative. When I see a student pass through the portal of Casper High for the last time, brimming with a knowledge that it takes to make it in the outside world. To me, _that's_ fun."

Dani frowned at her teacher. "Then you need to get out more."

Lancer frowned back at his student. "And _you_ need to stay in more." He then smiled up at something ahead. "And _here_ are a couple of people who will make you do just that!"

Dani's eyes went wide as he pulled up to Fenton Works where her parents, Matt and Jackie, were outside, looking very disappointed at their daughter. "My parents?!" She rolled up her window to hide from them, but unfortunately she knew she was in big trouble.

Back in the _Doomed_ world, a Warload swung his sword at Tina, who avoided the attack when she back-flipped into the air and landed on her feet. She then fired beams from her hands and vaporized all of the Warloads to oblivion.

"Now what exactly is the purpose of this 'skill contest'?" Technus asked Tina.

"To defeat all foes, reach level thirteen, and retrieve the seven silver keys to the Apocalypse." Tina explained as she showed him a projection of all of the seven keys.

"And what happens after that?"

She then showed an image of the globe as a web engulfed it. "Gain ultimate power and access to the worldwide web."

"Very well. Then, I, Technus, shall use my ghost powers and newfound gaming prowess to win this game and spread my intellect to every machine in the world!" His smile dropped by his long introduction, not to mention he just gave himself away. "My...that was a long speech."

Tina recoiled and her eyes went wide in shock. "What?! Technus?!"

He smirked at her. "Bingo, puppy! Game over!" He then fired his beam at her with a laugh, sending her flying away while she shrieked. "That was fun."

Tina typed on her computer in her room, looking worried that she had just unintentionally taught the villainous technopathic ghost how to play _Doomed_ , and how he could win every machine. "Oh no! Technus is in the game, and he can use his ghost powers!" She watched the ghost phase through a tree. "I gotta stop him before he gets to the Internet!" She made her avatar chase after him while she slammed into a tree.

Back at Fenton Works inside the living room, Mr. Lancer and her parents began to talk about Dani's little problem and James was also present as well.

"Lazy, unfocused, ill-prepared, lethargic." Lancer listed off from his note as he described to Matt and Jackie what their daughter was like while she took the test in his class. "Need I go on?"

"Mom, I-" Dani began to explain.

"That's enough of your sass talk, missy!" Jackie said as she glowered and gave her youngest daughter her unimpressed glare.

"What do you suggest, Mr. Lancer?" Matt asked the teacher.

"Dani will pass, I know she's capable, but I'd like her to spend her after-school hours in my office, studying until I administer the makeup exam." Lancer suggested to the parents.

"But I/she has stuff to do after class!" Dani and James exclaimed in unison.

"How do you know that?" Dani asked her brother in confusion. James only smiled at her nervously while he shrugged his shoulders.

"Ah, but consider this: if you fail, you may be held back a year. If it's boring once, imagine taking it again." Lancer pointed out with a smug grin.

"Get this straight, Danielle!" Matt said crossly to his daughter. "You are a Fenton, and Fentons get As...or in your mother's case, B minuses."

" _Solid_ B minuses." Jackie added solemnly before they both frowned at their child again.

"Until you retake this test and pass it with flying colors, we are forbidding you of any access to all electronic devices."

Dani slumped in disappointment until her phone rang and she pulled it out of her pocket. "It's Tina." She said, only for her mother to snatch it out of her hand.

"She's busy!" Jackie exclaimed angrily before she crushed the phone to bits with her gloved-hand.

Back in the virtual world of _Doomed_ , Tina battle cried as she tried to punch Technus, but he swapped her away and she crashed into a wall before she vaporized. Immediately, Technus began to grow even larger after she disappeared.

"Interesting, I seem to grow stronger and with each vanquished foe!" He said to himself.

Tina was still in her room, trying to call Dani while she messed with her controller, but couldn't reach her (since Jackie literally destroyed her phone), so she called Sam instead. "This is bad, he's figuring the game out! Why won't Dani answer?" Tina asked worriedly.

" _Maybe she's busy, could use a hand?_ " Sam asked through her phone.

"Fat chance, it's every girl for herself." Tina kept making her avatar fight Technus, but he kept on deflecting her attacks as she vaporized again.

" _Every_ girl, _huh?_ " Chaos suddenly appeared in the game and his purple face faded away to reveal Sam's, revealing that _he_ was Chaos all along.

Tina stared at her computer in complete shock with wide eyes. "What?! _You're_ Chaos?!"

" _If you were game-savvy, you'd know that_." He retorted smugly when he repeated what Tina joked to him before.

Tina slumped on her chair in somewhat embarrassment.

* * *

The next day at Casper High after school inside the gym, the trio were shooting a few hoops while Sam continuously mocked Dani and Tina that _he_ was the one defeating his female friends the whole entire time. Of course, Dani was also very surprised by this fact when Tina broke the shocking and disappointing story to her.

"I'm 'Ghost Girl', I'm 'Fryer Tin'! We don't need your help, because you boys would only get in our way!" Sam mused again while he smirked cleverly at them and then crossed his arms.

"Alright, alright! We get it, will you knock it off already?!" Tina exclaimed, sounding very annoyed and irritated by his mocking before she shot the basketball, but it bounced off the edge of the hoop.

"I can't believe it was _you_ dusting us all this time! Why didn't you say something?" Dani asked while she still stared at her goth friend with disbelief.

The basketball rolled to Sam's feet. "I tried to, but between the condensation and the cockiness, I barely had time for anything else." Sam said as he picked up the ball, spun it on his finger, rolled it down across his arm, and then tossed it over his head with one hand, making a score while he spoke.

"...Well, the main thing is, Sam can help me fight Technus while you're out of commission." Tina said to Dani, but then she noticed that her gothic friend cocked an eyebrow with a skeptic frown. "I mean, I can help Sam!"

Dani sighed as she looked down at the floor miserably. "What a mess, it's my fault Technus is out there while I'm stuck studying the world's dullest subject." She muttered to her friends.

"Just leave everything to us, Dani." Sam said confidently before he wrapped his arm around her neck. "Technus may have the power, but _we've_ got the moves." He spun the basketball on his fingers again and threw it in the air with one hand as he made another hoop score without even looking. "I've got _lots_ of cheat codes and secret power-ups in my arsenal...of course, you girls must know all of those, too, right?" He smirked at them while Dani and Tina both exchanged glances. "Weird, most of the guys do. Maybe you two need to communicate better."

"Danielle Fenton! My classroom, now!" Lancer announced from the doors.

Sam and Tina wished their friend good luck on her makeup test before they both returned to their homes to prepare themselves for a face off against Technus in _Doomed_.

At noon in Lancer's room, he was writing something on his notes while Dani sat on her desk with her book. But like usual, her eyes were very droopy from her long nights when she briefly fell asleep while she unintentionally turned intangible. She dropped her head and it phased right through, which made her yelp in surprise until she bolted herself up and turned solid again before Lancer could even notice. She stood up from her seat and walked up to her teacher's desk.

"Going somewhere, Miss Fenton?" Lancer asked when he looked up from his notes.

Dani leaned back while she cracked her back with a stretch. "Just stretching my legs." She said and then noticed his notes. "Oh, writing your sister, huh?" She stared at him in confusion. "You have a sister?"

Lancer picked up a frame with a woman with red, curly hair and a pink dress with floral prints, but oddly had chest hair and a goatee. "I haven't seen her in ages, can't afford the plane fair. You know, this would be an excellent time for you to say 'Gosh, Mr. Lancer! I never realized being a teacher could be so difficult!'."

Dani shrugged a little with a careless look. "I'm fourteen, I don't really care."

Lancer sighed as he rolled his eyes. "Yes, yes, of course." He then stood from his desk and walked out to the hallway with a somewhat peeved look on his face. "Gonna go get some air."

"I gotta cross _teacher_ off my 'What I want to be when I grow up' list." She glanced at Lancer's computer, looked back at the door to make sure he wasn't in sight, and rushed to it and quickly pulled up _Doomed_ to check on her friends' status with the online ghost fight. "You guys there?" She typed when she saw her friends' avatars fighting against Technus.

" _What are you doing online?_ " Sam asked as 'Chaos'.

"Just checking in, how's it going?"

" _We're keeping Technus in check, but he's getting stronger! It's just a matter of time before he masters the game_." Tina said.

"Wish I could help, studying is a drag."

"Is it, Dani?!" Lancer asked angrily with a mug in his hand, making Dani turn away from his computer in surprise.

"Mr. Lancer! I-I was just taking the-"

"Taking up my valuable time! And I thought _all_ girls acted mature and responsible, but apparently, I was wrong! There are no cheat codes in school, Danielle, _or_ in life! But if you don't care, why should I?" And with that, he walked out of his classroom again, looking very miffed.

Dani looked a little guilty, admitting to herself that her teacher did have a point right there. She examined his desk and saw his photo frames of his students, him graduating from school, and his hairy-looking sister. She stared at the computer until she powered it off and picked up a poetry book before she sighed like she was gonna somewhat regret this.

"Here we go." She said to herself before she walked out of the classroom and into the hallway, where Lancer sat on a bench. "Um...in the poem, _The Tiger_ , why does he rhyme words 'I' and 'symmetry'?"

"The poem was written in the early eighteen hundreds. I'm sure there were multiple ways to pronounce that word." He explained.

"And...it's Blake, right? William Blake?" Dani sat next to him while her teacher began to smile that she was actually interested.

"Actually, yes. There was actually other poems he wrote that use the same form of rhyme scheme."

"Really? Which ones?"

Meanwhile in _Doomed_ , Tina and Sam both fired beams from their hands at Technus, but he kept on turning himself intangible and they phase harmlessly through him.

"Not bad for guy with no moves, huh?" Technus mocked.

Sam and Tina, each in their own bedrooms, desperately kept on fiddling around with their controller sticks as they controlled their avatars. They were both determined to take down the technopathic ghost with Dani still out of commission before Technus flew up and their avatars crashed into each other.

Back in Lancer's classroom, Dani read her book and she even took some notes with a look of determination, to ace her makeup test so she could makeup her mistakes while Mr. Lancer watched her constantly. She had to do it more focused and a little fast so she could help her friends save the Internet from Technus before he could take over the worldwide web.

Back in _Doomed_ , Technus fired a beam at Sam and Tina, hitting them dead on as they flew backwards. The ghost landed near a big box with a button, making him look interested in it.

"Oh no! He found a Power Plus Cube!" Tina exclaimed in worry.

Technus pressed his tentacle to the button before his body began to glow. His legs became spider legs and gained a spider rear as the box disappeared and Technus grew larger than ever. The two friends were now more worried and they really wished that Dani was there with them.

Technus laughed evilly. "Farewell, children! For I, the new improved Technus, have reached the next level!" He shouted to the heavens before he walked into a level portal with Sam and Tina right behind him in pursuit.

Back in Lancer's classroom, Dani closed her book, ready to take the makeup test when she sighed. "Well, it's now or never, and it better be now." Dani said to herself before she glanced up at the clock that was currently reading three o'five in the afternoon. "I got less than an hour before Technus reaches the last level."

Dani took her seat on her desk just as Lancer placed the testing sheet in front of her and walked away. Dani began to write down everything she has been able to memorize and then about half an hour later, she was finally finished when she handed her teacher her test. While he began to grade it, Dani perspired as she anxiously awaited for her final grade.

"Ninety-one." He said as he wrote a '91' on her makeup exam.

Dani smiled that she has actually aced her test. "Ninety-one? Ninety-one?! I aced it?!"

"Mmm, just barely, but...yes, you aced it."

Dani pumped her fists into the air. "YES! I knew I could do it! Hey, I _did_. I did know I could do it." She smiled at her teacher again in gratitude. "Thanks."

"Yes, well, don't think this means I won't be keeping an eye on you, Fenton." Mr. Lancer gave her a skeptic arched eyebrow.

"Don't think this means you wouldn't have to!" Dani then ran out of the classroom while she shouted gleefully in triumph like she has just won an election. "I ACED IT!"

Lancer then glanced at his 'sister's' picture frame and picked it up. "Ah, the old 'I don't get to see my sister' speech gets them every time...why don't they ever realize that's me in a dress?"

Dani managed to quickly fly her way back to Fenton Works and turned back to normal when she rushed into the kitchen, where her parents were working on another invention.

Dani slammed her test on the table, showing her folks her ninety-one. "Hello, not an idiot, see ya!" She said to them before she immediately ran into the lab while Jackie and Matt smiled at their daughter's hard work on a ninety-one.

"I should give her her phone back." Jackie said as she held up Dani's demolished phone she just broke without even thinking.

Dani quickly placed her helmet controller on her head and logged into _Doomed_. "You guys, I'm here!" Her avatar appeared in level one while she smiled that she was finally back in business. "And I aced the test."

"Girl, that's great! You get a hundred?" Tina asked while she tried to grab a key, until Technus blasted her away. The ghost cackled evilly as he took the silver key instead.

Dani's avatar ran to a hiding spot with a gun in her hand. "No, I got an A minus...a _solid_ A minus."

"We're in level thirteen! Technus has five of the seven silver keys! Two more, and he's king of the worldwide web!" Tina and Sam flew after Technus as they approached the Apocalypse gate, where the two other silver keys were.

At level one, a couple of blue troll monsters fired beams from their axes before Dani quickly jumped out of the way into another hiding spot. "It'll take me forever to reach level thirteen!"

Back at level thirteen, Tina and Sam fired beams from their hands, but like always, Technus kept on turning himself intangible while their attacks phased harmlessly through him. "He's using his ghost powers, I can't stop him!"

Dani's eyes went wide. "Ghost powers?!" She then groaned before she slapped her hand on her forehead for not realizing a little sooner. "Agh! I'm such an idiot! Technus used his ghost powers in the game so...why can't _I_ , right?!"

Dani sat up after she removed her helmet before she changed into her ghost form and phased into her computer. Her avatar began to glow before white rings appeared and intersected her as Dani overshadowed her own avatar. Her avatar appearance was now black with green linings with white elbow-length gloves, belt, collar, and thigh-high boots, and her lipstick turned green, and even her goggles turned green.

Dani looked down at herself. "Alright, I'm in! This better work…" She said to herself before she flew from her hiding spot and took off. The monsters fired at her before she turned herself intangible and their beams past harmlessly through her. "Excellent! I'm learning all over the place today!" She flew into a level portal into level two while she smiled excitedly. "Sweet! My powers are the ultimate cheat code!" Dani phased through the monster truck before she flew through another level portal.

Meanwhile at level thirteen, Technus has placed his five silver keys to the Apocalypse gate with only two more to go before he could win and the worldwide web would be his for him to take over.

"Haha! Two more key and I, the new improved Technus, shall be the hip, modern ruler of the world!" He shouted into the heavens.

He laughed, until Sam blasted him right off the gate. The ghost glared at the teens before he turned his attention to the two keys left. He rushed over to them while the monsters, Tina, and Sam all fired their blasts at him, but he continued using his intangibility power. He picked up the monsters and pulverized them into oblivion before he took a key.

"HAHA! I, Technus, am totally frying your bacon!" He shouted out loud.

"Well, that's the one thing he hasn't upgraded: his catchphrases." Tina said sarcastically to Sam.

A level portal opened when Dani flew into level thirteen to join the fight. "Haha! You are no match for me! For I am Technus, master of-"

"Master of long-winded introductions!" Dani interrupted, making him look more worried when his eyes went wide. Sam and Tina both smiled at their friend's timely arrival while she hovered next to them and glared down at the technopathic ghost villain. "Do you _ever_ stop talking about yourself?!"

Chaos's face faded into Sam's while he looked at Dani. "Do something, Dani! We're one key away from a catastrophe...oh, and congrats on the A." He said as he smiled at his friend.

Dani smiled a little as she prepared an energy beam. "Heh, thanks."

Dani fired an ecto beam at Technus, who threw up a shield before it deflected her beam as it fired right back at her and sent her flying away. Technus laughed as he leaped for the key, but Sam fired a beam at him, sending him onto the ground with a grunt before he shrunk in size a little.

"He's vulnerable, keep hammering him!" Dani ordered her friends.

Tina quickly threw a grenade underneath Technus before it exploded and he shrank down a few sizes more until he flew out of sight. "Do you think he gave up?" Sam asked when they all landed on the ground next to each other.

"Negative!" Dani's eyes went wide in alarm. "INCOMING!" Technus came hurtling down on a giant flaming rock towards the trio with a provoked and miffed glare.

"Tina, remember that mega cheat I told you about?"

"Time to bust it out?" Tina asked as she narrowed her eyes in understanding.

"Time to bust it out. Hold Technus off until I get back."

After Sam ran off from the fight, Dani and Tina both fired beams at Technus and they missed him completely before he fired a beam back, making the girls scatter off their feet as they shouted and Dani ended up in a mouth of a purple overgrown flytrap. Technus then fired lasers rapidly from his eyes as Tina ran, dodged, and jumped over his attacks while she quickly made her way towards the silver key.

Meanwhile, Sam ran into a purple tiki world before he picked up a small tiki and threw it straight into a larger one's mouth when it glowed brightly. "Here goes everything!" Sam said to himself before he jumped right into the mouth and it flashed brightly.

Back in the fight, Tina made one large leap for the silver key, but Technus suddenly jumped in her way. She yelped as she flew backwards until her avatar vaporized into nothing.

"Tina!" Dani exclaimed before she gathered her energy and made the flytrap explode into nothing but a mosh. She flew up and landed in front of her technopathic foe, who was right near the last key.

"The game is over! Victory is mine! Any last requests, child?" Technus said as he reached up for the silver key.

"Um...yeah." Dani smirked before she crossed her arms and held her chin up high. "Could you take out the trash, Sam?"

"WITH PLEASURE!" Sam shouted out loud. Technus turned his head around in confusion, until he was suddenly stomped on hard by a giant tiki monster version of Sam's avatar, that was carrying a large spear.

Dani hovered in front of him and looked mildly impressed. "Not bad, for a boy."

"Ignoring that." Sam picked up a damaged and disoriented Technus in his hand with a smile. "Care to lend a hand?"

Dani then flew and pulled out the background as she created a hole before Sam tossed the injured and short-circuited Technus inside an empty realm.

"What? Where am I?" He asked wearily.

"It's level zero: it's a glitch in the program. One way in, _no_ way out." Dani explained as she grinned at the technopathic ghost smugly.

"Now listen here...young whipper snapper! I, Technus, am hip and funky fresh, and-" But he didn't get a chance to finish his long-winded speech when Dani released the hole and it closed up, trapping him inside the glitch.

"Totally out of date."

Tina's avatar reappeared back in the game just as Dani descended next to her while Sam remained silent. "Good thing I've updated my anti-virus program. Did I miss anything?" Tina asked Dani.

Dani smiled at her friend. "Just the most awesome display of gamesmanship ever."

Tina then grabbed the last silver key and held it up high. "Hey, guys! We got the seven silver keys to the Apocalypse! All we have to do is open the door, and we win the game!"

She walked up to the gate as she slowly placed the key in place while her friends watched eagerly...until someone suddenly blasted at all three of them from out of nowhere, vaporizing them right out of the game as the key dropped to the ground.

Tina recoiled back in confusion in her room. "Huh?"

"Huh?" Sam asked, looking equally shocked when his eyes went wide.

Dani suddenly shot out of her computer, back in her human form, before she crashed into the wall of the lab and collapsed onto the floor. "Huh? Who on earth could've done that?!" She wondered in shocked confusion.

Mr. Lancer's avatar appeared as he picked up the last key and looked at it in triumph while Lancer played _Doomed_ from his classroom computer.

"Haha! Once again, I have the seventh silver key, and I am victorious! Me, Mr. Lancer!" He shouted to himself in triumph, until he paused short and slumped a little in somewhat embarrassment. "I've gotta stop doing that."


	13. 13

**Season 1 Episode 13**

13

"2-Wheeled Terror!"

It was a nice, peaceful night...well, not as peaceful as it could get when you live in Amity Park, or if you were a fourteen year old highschool girl gifted with paranormal powers. Dani Phantom was currently fighting a weird one-eyed ghost squid as it roared and squirted black ink straight at her, which she dodged with ease.

"Hey, easy on the ghost ink! I just tanned this suit clean!" Dani exclaimed before she fired her Fenton Thermos at the squid ghost and sucked it inside.

She smiled at first, until her phone suddenly rang before she pulled and answered it by her ear. " _Wolf thing! Big ghost wolf thing! Down by the Nasty Burger!_ " Sam Manson exclaimed urgently through the phone, alerting Dani when her eyes went wide.

Beside the Nasty Burger, Sam had his back pinned beside the building as a large ghost wolf cornered him while it growled. It opened its jaws as it prepared to eat the goth boy alive, making him scream in terror. Luckily, Dani arrived just in time when she quickly jumped onto the wolf's back with the thermos in her hand.

"Down boy! Don't eat that! It's a vegetarian!" Dani shouted before she slammed the thermos on top of the wolf's head and began to suck. The wolf's head got sucked in until she flipped up and sucked in the rest of its body. She stood up and rubbed her head as Sam walked up to her. "What a night. Every time I turn around, there's another ghost."

Dani's phone rang again before she answered it. " _Dani, ghost snake! By the park!_ " Tina Foley shouted urgently.

At the park, Tina panted heavily as she ran down the park. However, she accidentally tripped over her backpack strap and fell to the ground while her tech stuff spilled out in the process.

"I gotta stop carrying around so much geek gear, it's gonna be the death of me." She said as she stared down at all of her technology, until she glanced up and her eyes went wide. The giant ghost snake caught up to her and hissed with its tongue out while it towered over her. "Literally!"

Right before the snake could even strike at the tech-loving girl, Dani arrived in the nick of time when she shoved the ghost away from her best friend and flew off with the creature. "Where are all these ghosts coming from?!" Dani asked herself in frustration.

Meanwhile at Fenton Works lab, Jackie Fenton pressed her exposed thumb over a scanner while the Fenton Ghost Portal opened and closed with each press. However, the entire family was completely unaware and oblivious to the fact that ghosts kept on flying out each time it opened, even to James and Matt.

"I told you this genetic lock was a great invention. It's a perfect way to prevent any unauthorized access to the Ghost Zone." Jackie said to her husband.

Inside the Ghost Zone, all of the ghosts were lined up for their turns to escape through the portal each time it opened. At the end of the line, a teenage boy on a motorcycle and a girl on a red two-rider motor scooter rode their vehicles down the path together and the two of them looked like they came from the eighties.

The girl was a ghost with pale greenish-white skin and shaggy green hair. She had red eyes, and wore thick eyeliner and purple lipstick and eyeshadow. She wore a black cropped tank top that revealed her midriff, a red jacket and skirt, green tights with fishnet stockings, and black high-heeled boots, and her accessories include a green pendant, a purple scarf, and a green-and-gold ring.

The boy was a ghost with pale-white skin and short blond greasy hair. He had green eyes, freckles on his cheeks, and a hint of stubble on his chin. He wore a long gray jacket with a white shirt underneath and the sleeves pushed up, black pants, and gray boots. He had two belts: a green-and-gray one worn normal and a gray studded belt that hung down his hip, and his accessories included a green skull necklace, black fingerless biker gloves, and a green-and-gold ring.

"You sure we're gonna make it, Kitty?" The boy asked a little doubtful.

"Relax, Johnny, will ya?" The girl, Kitty, said confidently.

"Shadow, keep the portal open!" A black shadow ghost emerged from underneath him before it flew straight into the portal and it expanded to prevent the gates from closing for the couple.

Kitty looked a little doubtful. "I'm not so sure if using that stupid bad luck shadow is such a good idea, Johnny!"

He remained silent as the couple both boosted their scooter and motorcycle. The shadow flew through the portal before they both jumped their vehicles as the doors closed. Unfortunately, while Kitty made it through safely, Johnny's blonde hair got caught in the doors closing when it electrocuted him and he shouted in agony before he collapsed to the portal bridge while his cycle disappeared.

Kitty braked her scooter a few feet away when she noticed. "JOHNNY!" She exclaimed.

Johnny stood up as his body wavered. "Kitty, I can't maintain my form! I'm split between here and the Ghost Zone!" Kitty's eyes went wide before Johnny took off his long overcoat jacket, gray scarf, and green ring. "I've spread my energy into my stuff, get some guy to wear them so I can reform around him to make up to the body I fried, and take my shadow with you!" He telekinetically gave his girlfriend his stuff as she folded them before he hovered into the air. "I've gotta get back into the Ghost Zone before I completely fall apart. Don't forget me, Kitty! Don't forget me!" He then faded back into their ghostly world.

"Don't worry, Johnny! I'll find you a new host! I promise!" Kitty then rode her scooter down the portal bridge.

Back in the lab, Jackie explained her new invention to her son. "Now that I've installed this genetic scanner, the only way to open the Fenton Portal is if someone in the family does _this_!" She said before she pressed her thumb on the scanner again as it beeped. When it approved and the portal opened again, Kitty rode her scooter into the lab and hid before the Fentons could notice. "Suffering spooks! Where's Dani? I bet she'd love this."

"Oh, well, I'm sure wherever she is, it has nothing to do with ghosts at all." James said, still secretly covering for his sister.

Kitty peeked through her hiding spot and stared at James with a look of interest, knowing that she has found the perfect man that her boyfriend can replace. "Hello, new boyfriend." She said with a smirk.

* * *

Theme Song:

(She's a phantom)

(Dani Phantom, Phantom, Phantom)

Young Dani Fenton, she was just fourteen  
When her parents built a very strange machine  
Designed to view a world unseen

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)

When it didn't work, her folks, they just quit  
Then Dani took a look inside of it  
There was a great, big flash, and everything changed  
Her molecules got all rearranged

(Phantom, Phantom)

When she first woke up, she realized she had snow white hair, and glowing green eyes  
She could walk through walls, disappear, and fly  
She was much more unique than the other gals  
And it was then that she knew what she had to do  
She had to stop all the ghost that were coming through  
She's there to fight, for me and you!

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's _Dani Phantom_ )

* * *

The same night after being chased by a giant ghost snake, Tina hanged out with a boy as they walked together down the neighborhood. "I was kind of hoping we could hit a movie or something." Tina said sheepishly to the boy.

"Okay." He said as he smiled a little.

"Alright, but I'll have to let you know, I'm persistent." She stopped short and smiled when she realized what he just said. "Wait...did you say 'okay'? Do you want to beam me your phone number?" She dug through her backpack and then suddenly pulled out all of her phones, laptops, mouses, etc. The boy stared down at them in bewilderment while she held them out. "We can share the same ringtone." Tina's eye twitched with anticipation.

"No thanks, techno-geek." He walked away, sounding a little weirded out.

Tina groaned in frustration that she was rejected once again, because of her love for technology. "I am _not_ a techno-geek!" She slammed her electronics onto the hard concrete and demolished them. Tina then shrieked at what she just did before she bent down and hugged them. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

Later on in another neighborhood, the same ghost snake that attacked Tina smacked Dani when she crashed into a building with a grunt. "Come on, I've been fighting ghosts for twenty-four hours, can't _one_ be easy?" She asked herself rhetorically. The snake slithered to her as it hissed when she quickly phased through the ground before it struck its fangs to the wall and Dani phased behind it. "So long, slinky!" She aimed out her thermos and sucked in the ghost snake before she recapped it. Her ghost sense went off, making her more irritated. "Oh great, one more to go."

Dani turned around and found Kitty riding her scooter down the road at full speed. Her ring glowed before Johnny's face appeared. " _What's taking so long?_ " He asked impatiently.

"I'm trying to find the right boy for you to take over. I mean, If I've gotta look at his face for all eternity, I've gotta make sure I like it." Kitty said while she looked down at her ring before she hung up and went faster down the street.

"Um, ma'am, I believe your speeding." Dani said as she flew next to her with a grin.

Kitty scowled at her. "I'll show you speeding! Shadow, attack!"

She waved her hand before her boyfriend's shadow ghost flew from underneath her and roared as it knocked Dani away to her jaw. Kitty rode her scooter up a building vertically while Dani tumbled across the alley. The shadow then clawed the light post when it swooped right past it, and the post creaked when it was about to fall right on top of Dani. She yelped as she rolled out of the way, but unfortunately the post crushed on top of her thermos when it released all of the ghosts she has been capturing all night.

Dani stood up to her feet and stared at her busted thermos. "Oh, of all the rotten luck." She groaned to herself in frustration.

She then glared up at Kitty, who remained silent while she smirked down at her before she scootered away over the rooftop.

* * *

The next cloudy day at the carnival pier, Dani, Sam, and Tina walked down the concession stands and the markets together while Dani discussed Kitty and her weird shadow she fought last night.

"And because of some stupid shadow, I had to spend _another_ night rounding up the _same_ ghosts again!" Dani exclaimed in frustration.

"Maybe you could do a web search on shadow ghosts on your PDA." Sam suggested to Tina.

When she pulled out her trusty PDA, the Asian school cheerleader, Kwyn, snatched it from her. "Check me out, I'm Tina Foley! Styled in large with the latest geek fashion!" Kwyn falsely mimicked Tina as she did a flirting pose while she held out the PDA.

"Kwyn, you do that a little _too_ well." Daph Baxter said while she cocked an eyebrow with her hands on her hips.

Kwyn glanced back at Tina before she shrieked and tossed her PDA back to her. "Techno-geek is contagious!" And then she ran away in fake fear.

Tina glared at her PDA, looking very frustrated that everybody has been calling her a 'techno-geek'. "Alright, that's it!" She exclaimed angrily before she roughly handed Sam her PDA. "Here, you take it! I'm sick of being labeled! By the end of the day, nobody's gonna call Tina Foley a techno-geek anymore!" And she stormed away.

Dani and Sam glanced at each other before they ran after their friend while they past by James, who was looking at a bunch of clown pictures while he examined them. "Sure he's smiling on the outside, but I can sense the tortured soul just below the surface." He observed.

"No, he's smiling on the inside, too." An out of shape man dressed as a clown said before he belched. James stared down at him nonpussly.

Up on the telephone wires, Kitty rode her scooter across before she showed Johnny's face on her ring towards James. "There, that's him! The kid with that big, fat idiot who fried your body!" She said.

" _I guess he'll do for now_." Johnny said through the ring.

Kitty then spotted a truck when she smiled with an idea. "Shadow, truck!" She waved her hand as the shadow emerged and obeyed her command when it flew straight towards the truck.

Tina walked ahead of Dani and Sam while they walk past the same truck and Tina kept talking to herself while she walked underneath a ladder. "Maybe I could be the funny girl, the smooth girl, or maybe-" She said, until she got cut short when a fist smacked her in the nose.

She covered her face and saw that Daph was holding out her fist while she smirked at her. "Hey, check it out! She just walked under a ladder, into your fist!" Kwyn said brightly.

"Hey, maybe we should call her Bad Luck Tin." Daph said before they both snickered rudely.

"What? No!" Tina shouted nervously as she backed away to the back of the truck. "I am not bad luck!"

Dani suddenly saw the shadow ghost phase into the truck when she narrowed her eyes. "No, but I think I know what is…" She said mostly to herself suspiciously. The shadow looked around and then it ripped the brake handle before the truck began to move away. Tina turned around and gasped as the vehicle began to drive out of control before the shadow phased out. "Oh great, more bad luck!" Dani blinked her eyes as they glowed green.

People all scattered out of the way as the truck went to full speed before it crashed into a wooden roller coaster and a hill broke in half when a coaster car flew straight up to the air. Dani, in her ghost form, quickly flew up into action and grabbed the obese black boy while he grabbed the other two kids. She gasped in worried panic when she saw a little boy plummeting towards the ground, but he fortunately landed safely inside a ball pit, which made her sigh in relief.

However, Dani heard a familiar scream. "James!" She exclaimed when the coaster car headed straight for her brother, who had some cotton candy, but then Kitty suddenly drove in and pulled him aboard her scooter before the car crashed onto him as she braked.

James' hair was a little frizzed and he was a little shaken up from almost being crushed. "I...you…" He said, but then he faltered before he smiled gratefully at Kitty, who smiled at him as well.

Dani sprinted up to her brother in her human form, looking a little frazzled that her brother was just almost killed while Kitty narrowed her eyes at her. "James, are you okay?!"

"I'm fine, thanks to…" He looked back at Kitty again longley.

"Kitty, my name's Kitty." She said as she smiled at him warmly until she gave a dubious look to Dani. "Shouldn't you be somewhere else?"

"No, shouldn't _you_?" Dani retorted before they both glared angrily at each other aggressively until James got in between them.

"Dani, don't be rude!" He said to his sister before he shook hands with Kitty. "Hi, my name's Jameson...James." He then noticed his reflection in the mirror as he examined his frizzy hair. "Ack! Wow, I look like I was almost run over by a roller coaster."

"We...excuse me, I mean, _I_ think you look perfect, Jammy, but here." Kitty said as she pulled out Johnny's gray scarf. "I bet you'd look attractive in this." James gladly took it.

"His/My name's not Jammy." Dani and James said in unison while Dani glared at her before James slipped on the scarf. His eyes momentarily glowed until he blinked and gave his sister a look before he elbowed her roughly.

"But you can call me that if you want." He said to Kitty while Dani rubbed her arm, a little confused by why he just clubbed her like that.

"Want a ride home, Jammy?" Kitty offered with a smile. James got excited when he gasped and immediately hopped on behind Kitty before she rode off with him, leaving Dani coughing from the dust.

Somewhere else in the carnival, Sam and Tina both sat on some steps together until Daph, Kwyn, and the rest of their cheerleading squad came up to them with pom-poms in their hands. "Bad Luck Tin! Bad Luck Tin!" They chanted like they do for their school, but more for mock.

"Well, at least they're not calling you a techno-geek anymore." Sam said to Tina, but that only made her bury her head under her arms in embarrassment.

Later that night outside of Fenton Works, Dani returned home, but then she noticed that Kitty's scooter was parked outside on the street. "She's here? Oh man, this can't be good." She said before she walked into her home.

Inside the living room, Kitty and James both sat on the couch while they chatted with each other a little bit. "You do have a last name, don't you?" He asked Kitty.

"Yeah, everybody used to call me Kitty Thirteen, but they don't anymore. I kind of have this reputation for being...unlucky." Kitty said as she rubbed her arm.

"Well, you're pretty lucky for me."

Kitty then handed him Johnny's overcoat. "Here, try this one."

James gladly slipped on the jacket before it briefly glowed while Johnny's energy began to take control of him, and he smiled at his new 'girlfriend'. They both leaned closer to kiss each other on the lips until they cringed when they heard the front door slam shut. They turned their heads to see Dani standing there, who gave Kitty a deluxe glare when she narrowed her eyes and Kitty followed her example before Dani stormed into another room.

Kitty then turned back to her new 'boyfriend'. "Hey, do you have someplace where we could be alone, like a basement?" She asked hopefully.

"As a matter of fact, I do. Come on." James led Kitty off the couch and took her down to the lab.

Dani heard the whole thing before she walked away. Down in the lab, James placed his thumb on the new genetic scanner before the Fenton Portal opened while he showed it to Kitty.

"Cool." She said as she smiled at it.

"No, it's not, but at least my sister can't bug us here." James said.

"Jameson Fenton! You know you're not allowed to bring unauthorized personals down here!" They both heard Jackie shout when they perked up in surprise.

They turned around to see Dani grinning at them with a smug look while she leaned against the wall, just before Jackie and Matt rushed into the lab after their daughter apparently broke the news to them, and they were both unimpressed by their son's actions.

"You know better!" Matt said with a frown.

"You were about to let some stranger activate the Fenton Portal?!" Jackie and Dani exclaimed in unison before they glanced at each other in confusion.

"Hey, lay off! We were doing nothing, Grams!" Kitty protested as she crossed her arms.

"Her name isn't Grams!" Dani and Matt defended until they glanced at each other in confusion as well.

Kitty then rolled her eyes. "Ah, whatever, this place was going out of my style anyway." She walked up the stairs right past the Fentons (minus James) while they glared at her.

"I'll walk you out, Kitty." James said before he scowled at Dani. "And could _you_ be any _more_ like them?" Dani's eyes went wide before James chased after his new 'girlfriend'.

"I am not like them/her!" Dani and her parents shouted after James at the same time.

"This is awkward." Dani said, sounding a little weirded out.

* * *

The next day at Casper High, the trio took their tray lunch outside. Dani discussed her situation on not just her older brother dating a ghost, but that she and her parents were actually on the same thought bubble about Kitty.

"And the weirdest part was that me and my parents were actually on the same page. I'm not like them...am I?" Dani asked her friends.

Sam then sarcastically looked up in thought like it was totally obvious. "Hmm, let's see: you're stubborn, overprotective, your last name's Fenton, _and_ you hunt ghosts." Sam listed off, telling her the similarities she has between her and her parents.

"Only thing you're missing is the hazmat goggles and the wonder gut." Tina added with a little side joke.

The trio took their seat to a table next to some random boys when they looked at Tina. "It's Bad Luck Tin, yo. We out." One of them said before he and his friend walked away, leaving their lunches behind.

Underneath the table, the shadow appeared from the table's shadow and slid up to Tina. She made a look of annoyance as she pointed her fork out towards the students. "I am not bad luck!"

Then the shadow flicked her fork out of her hand when it ended up sticking into a beehive before the bees exploded and the students ran for their lives. Later on, every single student (minus Dani and Sam) got stung everywhere with large bumps all over their bodies as they glared at Tina, who was walking out of the school (which has dismissed the students because of the recent bee incident), and she got stung like the rest of them.

"Suddenly, techno-geek sounds like a term of endearment." She muttered mostly to herself.

James walked away from the school and then smiled brightly when he found Kitty, who was waiting patiently on her scooter for him. "Hey, Kitty, what are you doing here?" He asked with delight.

"What can I say? No matter how hard I try, I can't stay away." She said lovingly.

Later on in the evening, the trio walked down the neighborhood together while Tina wrote on her notepad, trying to find a new label for herself until Dani's ghost sense went off. She glanced towards the road and witnessed Kitty riding away on her scooter with James in the back.

"Darn it, James!" Dani groaned in frustration before she followed them in her ghost form up and across the hill.

Unfortunately, Kitty glanced at her rearview mirror and noticed that Dani was flying above them. "Shadow, defend." She whispered before her shadow flew past Dani and she followed it. Up on the hill, James and Kitty overlooked the city as the sun setted in the distance. "James, I've been thinking, and I know this is quick and out of tradition, but...how'd you like to be my man?" Kitty pulled out Johnny's ring while James stared down at it in awe.

Later on, Dani fired an ecto beam at the shadow and made a hole on its chest, but it regenerated like nothing happened while it grinned at the girl. "Suffering spooks...suffering spooks?! Oh man, I _am_ becoming my mom!" Dani shouted before the shadow flew right up and swallowed her whole. Dani began to struggle inside the shadow when she managed to pop from its stomach while it roared and it pulled her back in. "I gotta break away from this thing!"

She held out her hands before she charged them up with ecto-energy, making the shadow gap at her. Dani gestured while she fired her ghost beams out and broke free while the shadow exploded into particles until they reformed back into the shadow.

Dani glanced down at her hands that were producing green vapor and she realized the shadow's weakness. "Okay, so bright light weakens it." She told herself while the shadow shook its head to get rid of the stars. "Need some bright light…" She looked around and saw the movie cinema right below her. "Oh yeah, that'll do it."

In the lobby of the movies, a miserable Tina and Sam ordered some popcorn as an employee handed them a bucket. "One super-large popcorn." He said dully, until he noticed Tina and began to panic a little when he began to sweat nervously. "I know you...you're Bad Luck Tin!"

"And you're Minimum Wage Stan!" Tina retorted with a glare as she angrily took the popcorn away from him, getting really irritated by people calling her that. "But you don't hear me broadcasting it!"

"Hey, this is _your_ fault for ditching the whole techno-geek label. Maybe you need a _new_ new thing." Sam said as he smiled.

Tina cocked an eyebrow. "A _new_ new thing?"

"Yeah, you should go goth!" Sam pulled out a black beanie while Tina narrowed her eyes at it, not really impressed. "Look, it says 'I'm Tina, but I'm also edgy and dangerous'."

Tina frown even more in disagreement. "Why the heck would I wanna go goth? Isn't that _your_ thing?"

Then, Dani phased through the door while the shadow followed her as they both phased through the popcorn machine. The machine suddenly shook while it switched to 'super-high' before popcorn immediately spilled everywhere towards the outside.

Sam and Tina popped their heads out. "You win, goth me up." Tina said before Sam flipped her red beanie off and replaced it with the black one while she only rolled her eyes in annoyance.

In a screening room, Dani looked around invisibly for the shadow ghost, but was unaware that it was right behind her. Fortunately, the projector turned on when it shined on the white screen and the shadow immediately wailed in agony from the light.

"Smile for the camera!" Dani said with a smirk.

The shadow continued to howl until it faded into tiny particles as they phased through the ceiling before Dani followed them.

Back on top of the hill, while Kitty leaned against James as they sat beside the scooter, the shadow returned and formed back into Kitty's own shadow. She stared down at it in confusion until she pulled out Johnny's ring as his smirking face appeared.

"So, James, what do you say?" Kitty asked.

"A ring? You want to go steady? That is so old-schooled." He said, looking pleased and happy.

Dani landed onto a tree branch above them as she looked down at them. "I gotta do something." She said to herself before she smiled with an idea.

"You know what, Kitty…" Just when James was about to hold his hand out for the ring, Dani purposely jumped off from the branch as she changed back into her human form.

She yelped when she dropped onto the grass in front of Kitty and James with a grunt, startling them both and their eyes went wide. "Hi, not interrupting anything, am I?"

James and Kitty got up to their feet when James glared down at his sister and stomped up to her before he grabbed the back of her shirt and pulled her up. "Are you spying on us?"

"Were you spying on them?" Matt asked his daughter outside of Fenton Works as he and Jackie narrowed their eyes at their daughter. James and Kitty were both glaring at Dani for ruining their perfect night together after they told on her.

"Alright, alright! I-I was spying on James, and I'm...really-" Dani began, until her parents leaned in closer with satisfied.

"Good job." Jackie whispered while she and Matt smiled cleverly, like they were pleased about her spying on their son dating this girl since they didn't trust Kitty either.

"Yeah, way to go, Dani. And if you see James with that huligan again, you let us know." Matt added quietly while Dani blinked at them in confusion.

They glanced up when they noticed that Kitty was glowering at them before she scootered away. James turned back to his family and glared like he wanted them to punish his sister for 'ruining' his perfect date.

"And don't do it again!" Matt and Jackie said sternly in unison to Dani with their hands on their hips.

Jackie leaned closer to Dani again and smiled. "No, seriously, feel free to do it again."

* * *

The next day at Casper High, the final bell rung before Dani and Sam both walked out of the building together. Dani sighed in frustration by how things were turning out for her and her family recently.

"This stinks. My brother's dating a ghost and I'm turning into my parents!" Dani said out loud in frustration as she threw her arm out.

"Hey, guys." Tina said as she came up to her friends with a whole new appearance.

They stopped walking and Dani's jaw dropped while Sam placed his free hand on his waist and smiled at their friend. Tina's hair was covering one of her eyes, she wore a black T-shirt with a skull logo over a long-sleeved purple-black striped undershirt, and wore flea collars on her wrists and around her neck.

Dani stared at her somewhat dumbfoundedly. "What the heck are you turning into?" She asked in confusion.

"We're changing her image." Sam said as he walked next to Tina.

"That's right, no more Bad Luck Tin! I'm changing my image...again!" She said happily with a shrug and a cheeky smile.

Dani giggled softly. "Come on, you can't pull off goth." She said while she pointed at her.

"Sure she can. Tina, show Dani your disinfectant scowl." Sam told her. Tina gave Dani her best flat and so low look at her friend, but Dani looked really unimpressed when she merely frowned unfazily. "No, no, I can still see some hope. If you need us tonight, we'll be at Tina's, darkening her outlook on the world." He turned to Tina with a smile as they began to walk away. "Won't that be fun."

"Yeah, we'll be…" She said, but then paused with uncertainty. "Wait, what are we going to be doing at Tina's?"

At Tina's house in a bathroom, she stared at her reflection with her mirror, looking irritated and unhappy, now that she wore black eyeliner and black nail polish. She then turned to Sam with a glare. "I'm seriously not enjoying this." Tina said bitterly to her gothic friend.

"But the men love the funky black eyeliner and the mega-onix nail polish." He said as he held up the eyeliner and nail polish in his hands.

"Yeah, but not to scare them to death!"

That night at Fenton Works, James looked out his bedroom window, still angry that his sister has spied on him and his new 'girlfriend' the other day. He then glanced down and gasped in delight when he saw Kitty below his window, who was looking up at him while she smiled.

"Kitty, hey!" James said as he waved his fingers down to his 'girlfriend'.

"Hey, Jammy, is this a good time?" She asked.

"Yep, my parents are asleep. Wanna come up and listen to some CDs or something?"

"Yeah, CDs."

After James helped Kitty climb through his window, they both tiptoed across the hallway as they passed by the master bedroom, where Matt and Jackie were fast asleep. Kitty secretly smiled at them before she followed her 'boyfriend' down to the lab. They made it, just before Kitty pulled out Johnny's ring and presented it to James again.

"So, what do you say, James? Wanna be my man?" Kitty asked him admiringly. James smiled down at the ring in silence before he began to hold up his hand.

"He's not anyone's man!" Dani interrupted, making them both turn around as she walked out of the shadows, frowning at them.

"Stop spying on us!" Kitty and James exclaimed in unison while they glared at her annoyingly.

"No, I won't! Anymore than you would if it were me!" Dani walked up to James and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Come on, James!" She slipped the overcoat and scarf off of his shoulders a little bit, which began to make him act very dizzy. "Think like the psychologist you keep telling us you're gonna be! Does this seem right?"

" _What's taking so long?_ " Johnny asked through the ring, catching Kitty's attention when he appeared. " _Kitty, get me out of here!_ " Kitty tossed the ring and glared angrily at James' meddling sister before she stormed up to the siblings.

"Don't you think I'm doing this because I have a reason?" Kitty then grabbed Dani by her collar and pulled her away. James wobbled a little and groaned from his sudden dizziness while Kitty and Dani both glared at each other aggressively.

"You know what, princess?" Kitty said dangerously calm.

Johnny's overcoat and scarf completely fell off of James, freeing him of their influence when he shook his head. "Dani?" He asked himself with a look of confusion.

"We've had just about enough of you!" Kitty raised her fist and prepared to punch Dani in the face while she braced herself.

James frowned that Kitty was about to harm his sister. "HEY! Hands off the little sister!"

Dani smirked at Kitty in a moment of silence, now that her brother was back to his old self again. "Oh, whatever!" She threw Dani overhead while she yelped in surprise before she crashed onto a nearby shelf. "Then we do this the _hard_ way...shadow, shelf!"

The shadow ghost emerged from underneath her before it flew through the shelf, causing it to circuit a little. Then it toppled over Dani, supposingly crushing her.

"DANI!" James exclaimed with wide eyes as held out his hand until Kitty immediately grabbed onto his wrist. "Hey!" Kitty slipped the ring on his finger before it began to glow while James started at her dumbfoundedly.

The shadow then slipped the overcoat and scarf back on him. His entire body glowed and his eyes did as well, until he blinked and was overtaken by Johnny's energy he spreaded onto his clothes. Kitty dragged him to the genetic scanner and placed his thumb on it when it approved and opened the Fenton Portal. Kitty dragged the disoriented James in front of the portal while from the other side, where Johnny smiled before he held out his hand and he engulfed him in blue energy as they began to switch places, with James going into the Ghost Zone and Johnny into the lab.

While Kitty watched eagerly, Dani phased out of the shelf in her ghost form and charged straight at Kitty, who gasped too late when Dani punched her and sent her crashing into a couple of boxes of tech. Dani gasped when she noticed that 'Johnny' wearing the ring, and she quickly removed it from his finger. He screamed before he changed back into James while Johnny returned immediately into the Ghost Zone.

"Kitty!" He shouted.

Kitty glared at Dani as she rose from the boxes. "I don't know exactly what's going on, but I _know_ you can't do it without _this_!" Dani said as she held out the ring, making Kitty gawked at it. "See ya, freakface!" Dani then phased through the ceiling.

"Shadow, fetch the ring!" Kitty ordered as she threw out her shadow after Dani.

Dani flew over and across the neighborhood as she pulled up her phone and dialed in Tina. "Tina, Sam, come on! Please pick up!"

Back at Tina's house, she washed her face in the kitchen while Sam only watched her. "Tina, I thought you wanted to wash away the Bad Luck Tin thing." Sam said to her.

"The only thing I'm washing away is this stupid makeup." Tina said bitterly while she pointed at her face.

"Time for the ultimate goth accessory." Sam smiled as he held up an earring.

Tina stared at it with wide eyes before she narrowed her brows in disapproval. "I am not getting my ear pierced!"

Sam continued to smile at his friend casually. "Who said anything about your ear?"

"...Okay, that's it!"

"So maybe your first thing was your best thing, huh?"

"Yeah." Tina suddenly perked up from what he just said before she grinned cleverly at him. "Hey, you never really wanted me to go goth, did ya?"

Sam rolled his eyes like it should have been obvious. "Duh, goth's _my_ thing, and I believe _this_ is yours." He held out Tina's PDA she angrily gave him at the carnival a couple days ago.

She smiled as she happily took it from him before she kissed it passionately. "Oh, baby, I've missed you!"

" _Hello? Hello?!_ " Dani called from the PDA urgently as she appeared on screen. " _Yow, nice hair. Lose a bet?_ "

"Long story, it ends with me realizing that for me: goth bad, geek good." Tina placed her bifocal glasses back over her eyes before she glanced back down at her screen. "What do you need?"

The shadow began to catch up to Dani while she flew up to the air as it charged right past her before she glanced back down at her phone. "I need geek!"

Back at the lab of Fenton Works, Johnny appeared behind the portal as he looked directly at his girlfriend. "Come on, Kitty! You know I can't switch places unless he's wearing my stuff!" He reminded her.

"Hey! What's going on down there?!" They heard Jackie shout from upstairs, catching Kitty's attention when she looked up and her eyes went wide.

"Oh crud!" Kitty said nervously.

She phased through the ceiling and to the second floor by the master bedroom. Before Jackie and Matt could even exit their room, Kitty quickly slammed the door shut it while she used a chair to barricade it. Jackie peeked through with a glare. "HEY!"

Kitty smiled at her mockingly. "Sorry, Grams, didn't want you to go out of style."

Jackie trembled her fists angrily while she narrowed her eyes even more. "Stop calling me GRAMS!" She brought her fist up while Kitty closed the door, just before the obese woman made a huge dent on the door.

Back in the skies of Amity Park, the shadow continued to chase Dani at her tail before they phased through the car just before it exploded and beeped from the shadow's bad luck power.

Dani glanced at her phone again urgently. "Come on, guys!" She said to her friends.

" _She's working on it!_ " Sam said through her phone.

The shadow appeared in front of her and punched Dani in the face while she crashed onto a park bench with a grunt, half demolishing it. The shadow began to circle around her in the air as it smirked and prepared to attack her again.

" _We're good to go!_ " Tina said through the phone.

Dani smiled as she got her next phase of her plan into action. "Time for somebody else to get a little dose of bad luck." She said before she flew up and held out the ring. "Catch me if you can, spooky!" And then she flew away with the shadow at her tail.

Back at the Fenton Works household, Jackie continued to punch and head-butt their barricaded door while the wall cracked from her unusual strength.

"Jackie, calm down!" Matt said as he pulled his wife away from the door before he smiled calmly. "Try being a little more gentle." Unaware to both of them, Dani phased through their door and so did the shadow, making the door short-circuit a little. Matt walked up to the door and gently turned the knob before the door fell off its hinges. "See?"

"Well, hey, I loosened it!" Jackie pointed out.

Back in the lab, Johnny and Kitty stared at each other and they smiled romantically as they held out their hands and were about to reach for each other.

However, Dani phased back into the lab and phased through the genetic scanner machine while the shadow mistakenly flew right through it as well, making the machine explode. Kitty stared at it in shock when she gasped before she glanced back at the portal with wide eyes.

"KITTY!" Johnny shouted as he reached his hand through the portal, but then it closed on him while his hand turned to mist.

"Johnny! No! No! NOOOoooOOOoOOO!" Kitty cried between punches until she collapsed to her knees while she sobbed and buried her face on the gates.

The shadow gawked when it realized the mistake it had made while Dani scowled at it. She then turned to James, who was still worn out from the clothes as he dropped to his knees and groaned in a daze. The shadow then attacked the ghost girl, but she quickly evaded it.

Dani held out the ring with a smile. "You want this stuff? You're gonna have to be faster than that!" She said before she phased through the ceiling again.

"Shadow, return!" Kitty ordered before it obeyed her and phased into Kitty while she growled menacingly.

Outside, Dani phased out of her house and flew across the street just as Kitty phased through the ground and mounted on her scooter with a glare. She revved her small vehicle and took off down the street, after Dani.

Just then, Jackie and Matt ran out of the house in their jumpsuits, looking angry when they witnessed Kitty scooter away. "She's on the run!" Jackie exclaimed as she hopped from the steps.

"And I got the Fenton Anti Creep Stick! Let's get her!" Matt said as he held up a regular old bat, with a look of anticipation under his mask.

Jackie smiled at her husband somewhat uneasily. "Honeypie, that's regular bat."

"Yep, but it's a bat with the word 'Fenton' on it." And he hopped down into the street as Jackie watched in awe.

"Man, that's hot!"

In the outskirts at the edge of Amity Park, Dani landed in the middle of the fields as she turned around and found a headlight shining at her. Kitty approached towards her on her scooter until she braked to a halt a few feet away and narrowed her eyes at the ghost girl.

"I don't know what you're up to, kid, but there's nowhere to run." Kitty said to Dani, who only remained silent while she grinned. "Shadow, fetch!" She waved her hand as the shadow flew out and charged straight towards Dani.

"Maybe I'm not _trying_ to run…" Dani said, looking unfazed by the shadow.

Meanwhile, Sam pulled some wires from a pole and handed them to Tina, who was back in her regular clothing. She began to plug them into her PDA while she began to mess around with her trusty device.

"Pass the circuit breaker here, ramp up the watigh there, reroute the power here…" Tina murmured to herself as she pressed some buttons.

The shadow got closer to Dani. "HIT IT!" She shouted to her friend.

"Hitting it!" Tina pressed a button on her PDA before headlights flickered on overhead. It was revealed that they were all on an outdoor baseball stadium when the lights hit the shadow dead on as it wailed in agony.

Dani shielded her eyes from the brightness while she watched the shadow twitch in pain. "Maybe I'm _exactly_ where I wanted to be."

The shadow continued to wail until it faded into nothing. "Oh no, Johnny's shadow! Our power! I gotta get out of here!" Kitty said nervously.

Before she could even kick-start her scooter, she looked ahead when Dani punched her off her scooter as she tumbled on the grass with a grunt. "Better luck next time!" Kitty sat up and stared at Dani with some fear. "But next time…" Then she uncapped her thermos and began to capture Kitty in while she shrieked until she got completely sucked in, while her scooter disappeared as well, before Dani recapped the thermos with a smile. "...stay away from my brother."

She changed back into human form and landed on the ground just as her friends came up to her. They all smiled at each other, until Dani's parents arrived with the bat. "Dani, where's James' girlfriend?" Matt demanded as he held up the bat.

Dani quickly hid the thermos behind her back as she smiled in triumph. "Gone, and she _won't_ be coming back."

Jackie stared at her daughter with wide eyes. "You decked her? But we brought the bat...with the word 'Fenton' on it…" She mumbled sadly as she looked down at the grass.

"Oh, Jackie, she's like a little you." Matt cooed, which made his wife smile again. However, Dani grimaced at the thought while Sam and Tina only smiled at each other, knowing that everything was back to normal.

Dani, Jackie, and Matt all then returned home to Fenton Works after they 'scared' Kitty away. Then they all talked to James (who was no longer wearing Johnny's clothes) in the kitchen, while he looked a little down. He was a little shameful by the way he has been acting towards his family since he met Kitty.

"I can't believe that kid broke into the house just to see you, it's so romantic…" Matt said to his son, looking a little happy with his arm around his shoulder, until he frowned. "But you still can't ever see her again."

"I told you that girl was bad news!" Jackie and Dani said to James in unison while they pumped their fists up in the air. They both stared at each other before Jackie smiled and placed her hand on her daughter's shoulder while she remained silent.

James smiled a little. "Yeah...yeah, you did. You both did, but _you_ told me first." James said to Dani as he ruffled his sister's hair happily.

"Hey." Dani said with a small frown.

"I love you, too." And he walked away after a long night.

"Which reminds me, Dani." Jackie said when she leaned close to her with a bright smile on her face. "You've been such a modeled daughter lately, I got you a little surprise: a little piece of me! You can always carry it with you." She said to her youngest daughter.

* * *

The next day, Jackie dropped off Dani outside of Casper High from her Fenton RV. "Bye, Dani! Have a great day!" Jackie said before she drove off.

Apparently, her little 'surprise' for her daughter was her signature orange jumpsuit, but it was twice her size. Dani wore an embarrassing frown all the way to school while Sam and Tina stared at her with some pity and confusion by this.

"Somehow, that doesn't seem possible." Sam said while he cocked an eyebrow.

Daph and Kwyn walked up to the trio as they talked to Tina. "Good news, Foley, we're gonna stop making fun of you and go back to making fun of Fentina!" Daph said before she turned to her most favorite harassing victim with a smirk. "Wimp, geek, freak."

Dani growled angrily from her throat while the cheerleaders walked away. "Thank you!" Tina said happily, only to earn a glare from Dani.

"I need a new image, can I borrow your PDA?" Dani grumbled to Tina.

Tina recoiled when she held her PDA close to her cheek as she frowned at her best friend. "Get your own thing, girl!" Dani frowned again while Sam rolled his eyes silently.


	14. Public Enemies

**Season 1 Episode 14**

Public Enemies

"It's FANG-tastic!"

In the endless green void of the Ghost Zone, a ghostly prisoner with a tiny head ran down a trail as two of the Ghost Zone Police Department (or GZPD) guards chased after him while another ghost man with a red cape, cameo pants, and an eyepatch lead them.

"You'll never take me alive, coppers!" The ghost prisoner escapee, Baby Head Boyle, declared as he glared at them.

"You're a ghost." The henchman pointed out dully.

"Well...you'll still never take me!" Unfortunately, the guards managed to catch him with a purple net as they hoisted and dangled him into the air.

The henchman held out his watch close to him. "That's the last one, Walker."

"All, but one, Bullet." Walker said, back in his prison, before he turned in front of a steel door with a name label that read 'Wulf'. "Which brings up to you, Wulf."

One of his goons switched the lever and the door opened as it revealed a black male werewolf ghost with a green tattered hoodie and pants and a metal collar. He growled when he leaped over Walker and held out his hand before green long sharp claws sheathed out and he ripped the air while a blue portal appeared.

"He's ripped a hole out of our dimension! He's gonna escape!" One of Walker's goons exclaimed.

"No he's not, that would be against the rules." Walker said before he pressed a button on his wrist and shocked the werewolf ghost before he could even walk through the portal while his collar suddenly electrocuted him. He cried out and collapsed while the portal into the real world faded away. "That's a nifty little power you have, Wulf: the ability to _claw_ into the real world at will. It's one of the reasons I need you. You want that collar off, don't ya?" Wulf strained as he tugged on his electric collar and then growled at the warrant ghost with a glare. "I've got one more perp to catch: half-kid, half-ghost."

Walker showed Wulf a picture of Dani Phantom in her previous prison uniform the day he unnecessarily arrested her for 'possessing unauthorized real world items'. She then caused a riot that broke herself and every other ghost prisoner free from his own prison.

Wulf sniffed the picture and glanced back up at the warrant. " **Vi deziri deturi**?" He asked in another language.

"Destroy her? No, I want revenge, and I need her alive for that." Walker said as he glared at the thought of her. "And since this _Dani Phantom_ set my prisoners free, I want to turn _her_ world into the prison she escaped. Take my crew, cause as much havoc as you can and sniff this kid out for me, and you'll be free of me forever. Do we have a deal?"

Wulf growled and smiled in agreement.

A few minute later in Amity Park…

"GHOSTS!" A random citizen shouted in sheer terror.

Hundreds of Walker's police goons were hovering over the city in the air while all of the residents screamed in absolute terror as a few of them chased some of the humans down the streets and sidewalks. Some police cars tried to take care of the problem, but the police ghosts only phased their car's engines right out, and officers ran out luckily in time before they smashed the engines onto the windshields.

Meanwhile, Dani Fenton, Sam Manson, and Tina Foley all watched in absolute horror about the terror and chaos happening in their hometown.

"Oh man, I've never seen _this_ many ghosts attacking at once!" Sam exclaimed in worry as he glanced around at the sky before he faced Dani.

"I'm gonna need a bigger thermos." Dani said as she held up her Fenton Thermos until a police ghost suddenly tackled her away while her friends cringed and glanced back at her in concern.

"And a paramedic!" Tina exclaimed with wide eyes.

* * *

Theme Song:

(She's a phantom)

(Dani Phantom, Phantom, Phantom)

Young Dani Fenton, she was just fourteen  
When her parents built a very strange machine  
Designed to view a world unseen

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)

When it didn't work, her folks, they just quit  
Then Dani took a look inside of it  
There was a great, big flash, and everything changed  
Her molecules got all rearranged

(Phantom, Phantom)

When she first woke up, she realized she had snow white hair, and glowing green eyes  
She could walk through walls, disappear, and fly  
She was much more unique than the other gals  
And it was then that she knew what she had to do  
She had to stop all the ghost that were coming through  
She's there to fight, for me and you!

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's _Dani Phantom_ )

* * *

The next day at Casper High in the auditorium, the students were watching a television on the news channel about the massive ghost attack that had recently just occurred yesterday.

" _This was the scene in Amity Park last night as ghosts-that's right,_ ghosts _\- caused hundreds of thousands in damage. I'm Shelly Makamoto, and this is 'Ghost Watch': day two._ " An Asian news reporter woman announced on TV before a short man in a business suit powered it off as he walked on stage.

"Now, I know you kids are scared, because ghosts are _scary_ scary things." The man said, who was apparently the mayor of Amity Park in person, Mayor Ernesto Montez, while all of the students listened. "But I came to your school, not because this is a great photo opportunity-" He paused when he posed while some cameramen snapped some pictures of him. "-but because you children are our future... _voters_."

He laughed while the men snapped some more photos for him. Dani, Sam, and Tina all exchanged confused glances with each other, since they knew that the mayor was only at their school for photos and to gain more votes for himself.

"And now, I'd like to turn this over to Principal Ishiyama, who's here to inform you of some exciting rules and restrictions." Montez continued as the principal of the school, Ishiyama, walked up the stage, next to the mayor.

"This is going to end badly." Dani muttered nervously, and only her friends heard what she said when they stared at her.

"Due to the continuing and escalating ghost threat, here's how we're going to limit your freedom." Ishiyama said as the vice principal and teacher of the school, Mr. Lancer, walked beside her on stage. "One) Students are to have no contact with the spirits, Two) All students will be escorted to their homes _directly_ after school, and Three) By order of the mayor's new security advisor, a nine o'clock curfew."

"A curfew?!" Sam exclaimed with a frown.

"An escort?" Tina asked in confusion.

"Okay, who's the idiot security advisor who came up with those lame ideas?" Dani asked while she frowned at these new restrictions.

To answer her question, her ghost-obsessive parents, Matt and Jackie Fenton entered the auditorium when the students turned their attentions to them.

" _Fear not, young ones! We're here to make sure this school is prepared for any ghost emergencies!_ " Jackie bellowed through her megaphone.

" _You must be cautious and anytime one of these ectoplasmic malefactors_ …" Matt said through his megaphone while he walked down the aisle, until he noticed his daughter near him when he smiled. " _Hi, sweetie!_ " That made Dani blush in embarrassment before he continued like nothing happened. " _-could appear out of nowhere!_ "

"Time to sit in the back where no one can notice us?" Dani asked Sam quietly.

"Time to sit in the back where no one can notice us." Sam said with his signature flat look. He and his friends got up from their seats and walked to the back while Dani's older brother, James (who was sitting behind them), watched them leave.

Unknown to everyone in the auditorium, a portal got ripped open in the back of the stage when Wulf peeked his head through. He sniffed the air around him before he retracted his head while he turned to Walker and pointed, confirming that Dani was there.

"Alright, Wulf, you know what to do: sniff out the people she's been in contact with." Walker said before the werewolf ghost jumped right through his portal and into the real world.

"While we take over everyone Wulf sniffs out." Bullet added.

"I don't care if she knows Wulf is there, but the rest of you I want hidden." Walker then flew into the portal before Bullet and the rest of their goons followed him in the real world, into the auditorium.

While the trio sat in the back, far enough away from everyone else, Dani gasped when her ghost sense went off, alerting her and her friends glanced at her. "Oh no, you have got to be kidding me! Here? Now?" She asked as she nervously looked around.

Out of nowhere, Wulf jumped onto the stage right at the principal and vice principal while he cornered them to a wall as he growled at them before they shouted in fear and Lancer shielded himself with Ishiyama. The werewolf ghost then howled into the heavens, alarming all of the students into a panic when they screamed and ran around the auditorium.

After Wulf jumped away from the principal, one of Walker's police goons phased through the backstage wall with a smirk before he flew down and phased straight into her body. He possessed Ishiyama when her eyes glowed red momentarily before she smiled sinisterly. Wulf then jumped in front of Daph Baxter, Paul Sanchez, and Kwyn before they all screamed in terror at the werewolf ghost's presence. Walker and two of his goons hovered in the air before Walker phased into Daph's while his goons both phased into Paul's and Kwyn's. All of the main in-crowd kids then smiled evilly when the ghosts took full control over their bodies and minds.

While the rest of the kids ran out of the auditorium, Tina and Sam stopped at the exit when they noticed that Dani was missing.

"Where's Dani?" Sam asked Tina over the screaming teenagers around them.

"I think she's trying to go ghost, but they're too many people running around!" She said as she gestured to all of the teens just running around and screaming their heads off.

Back inside the auditorium, Dani was crouching behind some chairs while the students kept on running around her as she tried to go ghost. But like Tina said, there were too many people just jumbling around all over the place with nothing but terror and confusion in their minds.

Dani's ghost sense kept going off from so many presences of the ghosts in her area. "There's so many ghosts in here, my ghost sense is going crazy!" She muttered to herself while her breath continued to show.

Wulf suddenly grabbed her head as she shrieked in surprise before he pinned her to the floor while she stared up at him with wide eyes. " **Servi**?" He asked in his language.

"Get away from her!" Matt exclaimed before he fired his ecto-gun at the werewolf ghost, forcing him off of his daughter while he crashed on the wall behind him.

"Hey, I wanted to do that! When did you learn how to shoot that good?" Jackie complained with somewhat envy.

Matt smiled at his wife. "What, you think I sit home and invent new cookies all day like a common house father?"

Jackie then got excited. "Speaking of which, can I have another one of those butterscotch caramel apple doodles?" Matt handed his wife a cookie.

Wulf looked up when he saw Dani staring at him and Jackie munching on a cookie. However, he noticed that 'Daph', 'Kwyn', 'Paul', 'Ishiyama', Bullet, and two other goons were hovering nearby while they all smiled evilly at him. He made a look of fear before he phased through the wall, trying to get away from Walker and his army.

"He's making a break for it!" Bullet said in alert before he and his own team followed Wulf.

"I wanna keep an eye on these two. They may be of use to us." Walker said through Daph as he made her smirk and stared at Jackie and Matt with interest.

"Come on!" Jackie told her husband as she ran to the door, but slammed right into them with a grunt.

"It's pull, honey." Matt said before he pulled the doors open and ran out of the auditorium with his wife behind him.

"Well, _he_ might." Walker corrected as he narrowed Daph's eyebrows.

Meanwhile, Dani peeked through the exit doors and witnessed Wulf phasing through the floor. Before she could try to follow him, she accidentally bumped into her least favorite teacher, Mr. Lancer.

"Bridget Jones Diary, Fenton! Stop your screaming and get over there into the safe area!" He exclaimed as he shoved her back into the auditorium.

She frowned at him before she softly walked over to the other kids. After Lancer closed the door, one of Walker's goons was behind the door while he smirked at the teacher until he phased into his body and he overshadowed him. Lancer's eyes glowed red before he smiled sinisterly.

After school that day, James and Dani both walked from school together back to Fenton Works, while more of the police ghosts flew above Amity Park.

"All I'm saying is that Mom and Dad are going to be very busy, and I have a lot of homework to do." James said while Dani's ghost sense kept going off from all the ghosts in the air. "So I'm not going to be able to keep an eye on you _all_ night. I'm going to have to trust you to stay in your room and be so quiet, it's like you're _not_ even there."

"What are you getting at, bro?" Dani asked in confusion as she walked up to their front door and opened it.

The siblings stopped their tracks in surprise with wide eyes when they both saw their parents with the three most popular kids in school: Daph, Kwyn, and Paul.

"The first official after-school meeting of the Amity Park Ghost-Kateers is now in session!" Jackie announced as she held a 'Ghost-Kateer' homemade sign. Her children only stared at her in silence even when Dani's ghost sense went off again, making her gasp a little before she shrugged it off. Daph then kneeled before Jackie as she placed her rolled-up paper on the cheerleader's shoulder. "I dub thee Ghost-Kateer number one."

'Daph' then smirked sinisterly at Dani, making her a little more uncomfortable than usual.

"Um, if you need me, I'll be in my room, being so quiet it's not like I'm even there." Dani said as she agreed to what James said to her earlier while she walked halfway up the stairs.

"Come on, Danielle, join us in singing out Ghost-Kateer Battle Song!" Matt said excitedly.

Jackie then cleared her throat. "~G-H-O…~" She sang.

"O, you've seen a _ghost_."

"~S-T-K-A…~"

"Eh? You've seen a _Canadian_ ghost?"

"~A-T-double E-R...S!~" Matt and Jackie finished with the rest of the popular kids.

James scoffed in annoyance before he walked up the stairs and past Dani. She then followed him while they heard the Kateers cheering for their not-so-good song.

* * *

The next day at Casper High outside the school during lunchtime, Matt was present again with his megaphone. " _Alright, kids, hurry up and eat your nutritious meal!_ " He announced on his phone before he turned Dani and her friends behind him. " _Hi, honey!_ Here's a nutritious bag lunch." He handed his daughter a bag lunch before he raised up his megaphone again. " _Hit it, Jackie!_ "

The Fenton RV jumped from the bushes and pulled in a few feet away from the lunch area before Jackie pressed a button and a satellite popped from the roof while it created a green shield that engulfed the whole lunch area. Jackie then jumped out of her vehicle with a serious look on her face.

"This portable ghost shield only has enough power for fifteen minutes! So chew! Chew like the wind!" The obese ghost huntress bellowed to everyone.

At the trio's table, they now had to eat their lunch with the Fentons on ghost high-alert twenty-four seven, due to the serious paranormal circumstance that was happening their town.

"Dani, you okay?" Sam asked her.

Dani swallowed her sandwich she was chewing on before she looked at her goth friend. "Why would I not be? Just because the town's on high-alert, my parents are at my school…" She replied sarcastically before she began to gulp down her yogurt, until she accidentally swallowed up her own spork, making her hold her throat in pain. "And I'm chewing so fast, I think I just swallowed my spork." To solve her problem, she used her intangibility power to phase her hand through her own stomach and then pulled her utensil out of her organ. "There we go." She then frowned about the serious problem at hand. "All I know is, as soon as I get five to three minutes, I'm gonna toss that blabbering hairball who started this back into the Ghost Zone." Dani pounded her fist into her palm as she spoke with confidence.

"I SAID KEEP CHEWING!" Jackie exclaimed at her daughter and her friend, making them hork down their salads at a fast pace. She smiled in satisfaction before she left them alone.

"I don't think it was blabber, I think it was Esperanto." Tina said as she held up her sandwich.

"Esper-wha-wha?" Sam asked while he and Dani stared at her in confusion.

Tina settle her sandwich down on her tray when she began to explain to her friends. "Esperanto, an artificial language from the eighteen hundreds." Tina then smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "Now, its purpose is to give geeks a secret language to talk to other geeks."

"Hey, Tin, **kiel estas gi iri**?" A geek boy asked her in Esperanto.

" **Bonaj, konservi la tago**." The geek shook with excitement and he walked away before Tina turned back to her friends while her smile dropped. "I couldn't tell very clearly what that ghost was screaming, but he looked scared, almost like he wanted help." Dani and Sam glanced at each other in thought.

Meanwhile, Wulf appeared as he jumped onto a tree branch outside the shield before he hopped off right at it. Unleashing his claws, he broke through the shield like a drill as he phased right into the Fenton RV.

Just when Dani was about to eat a chip, her ghost sense went off once again, alerting her and her eyes went wide. "Oh no, here? Again?" She complained as she looked around.

"But we're chewing like the wind inside an anti-ghost dome, where could the ghost be?" Tina asked until there was a sudden explosion behind them as the trio jumped and cringed while the shield powered down.

"Survey says...behind us." Sam said with wide eyes as they turned around.

They saw that the Fenton RV was now all squashed, destroyed, and on fire before Jackie sobbed with Matt comforting her. Wulf phased from the ground before he into the air while everyone gasped in shock when they looked up at him.

However, his collar suddenly shocked him before he turned around and found Bullet and two of Walker's goons behind him. The henchman pressed on his watch that controlled the shock collar. "You're using the collar? Walker said-" One of the goons began to tell him.

"Walker isn't here!" Bullet snapped at the goon before the werewolf ghost took off on his fours. "Get him!" Wulf hopped from the Dani and her friends' table as he tried to run away with Walker's henchman and goons flying after him while the three of them watched.

"If anybody asks where I am, lie." Dani said to her friends before she ran up to a tree. "I'm going gho-" She stopped her tracks when she found her brother, James, hiding behind the tree.

James noticed her and his eyes went wide a little. "Dani, hi...are you hiding here?" He asked casually while Dani remained silent nervously. "...I'll go hide over there." And he ran away to another hiding spot to leave his sister alone.

Dani sighed in somewhat relief, but she was also a little confused. "Okay... _now_ I'm going ghost."

She got into a stance before white rings appeared and they intersected her body as she transformed into her ghost form. Dani then flew into the air as she chased after Walker's police goons while they tailed Wulf.

Unaware to Dani, she was being targeted by her own mother. "One blast and you'll find yourself teleported back into that empty little dimension you call home." Jackie said to herself with a grin while she began to charge up her large bazooka gun and it hummed.

James stood behind her and he realized that his sister was in danger. "Dani!" He said quietly. "Um, OOPS!" James purposely pushed his mother a little as she fired and lost her aim.

Luckily, Dani heard her brother shout when she looked over her shoulder and saw the energy stream before she narrowly dodged it with a yelp. The beam ended up hitting the two police ghosts instead as it sucked them up until they were gone and back into the Ghost Zone.

"Whoa! Portable ghost portal? Oh great." Dani muttered with a small frown.

Wulf tried to run away from Bullet as fast as he could, but the henchman pulled out a double blaster and fired some pink energy. It wrapped around his tail, making him cry in agony before Dani hovered over and watched.

"You're big, you're hairy, and you're a ghost, but if Walker's goons are after ya...you can't be all bad." She muttered before she flew and past by Bullet, making himself wrapped up in his own weapon. Dani then used her finger to cut the beam and she freed Wulf before she grabbed the energy. "Go ghost stinger!" She then sent her energy up the device as it turned green until it shocked Bullet before he shouted until he faded away.

The ghost girl and the werewolf both landed on the ground as they faced each other. "Friend! Uh...friend?" Dani said hesitantly as she offered her hand. Wulf sniffed the ghost girl before he licked her face in appreciation, covering her face in green slobber while she stood there in confused silence.

Jackie suddenly popped out from the bushes beside the ghosts with her hair covered in leaves and branches. "Alright, nobody move!" She shouted as she pulled out her Fenton Fisher, but she noticed that it was all tangled up before she began to undo it. "As soon as I get this thing untangled, you two...beasties are going down!"

"Don't worry, she's not much of a threat." Dani then smiled reassuringly. "Now, if my dad were here, _then_ we'd be in trouble."

A red laser pointed at Wulf's forehead when she finished. " **Verei**?" Wulf asked in Esperanto. Dani noticed the laser on his forehead and she looked up and as she gasped when she found Matt up on a tree branch. He quickly fired his gun, which made him fall from the force.

Dani quickly picked up Wulf as they avoided the beam attack. "Whoa, man! You are _so_ not getting anything for father's day." Matt and Jackie both watched as the ghost girl and werewolf ghost flew into the sky and out of their sight. "Come on!"

Dani took Wulf to Tina's house in the attic to hide him after Sam and Tina arrived. They agreed that Wulf seemed to be the only one who knew why Walker was sending his goons into their world to wreak havoc, or even what his main purpose was. All the trio knew that it undoubtedly had something to do with Dani herself and vengeance.

Tina and Sam sat on some chairs while Dani remained in her ghost form and hovered over the floor with her spectral tail. "I think this is a really bad idea." Tina said, not really wanting to think about her parents' reactions if they ever found a large werewolf ghost hiding in their own attic.

"Well he can't stay at Dani's, not with it being 'Ghost-Kateer Central'." Sam pointed out sarcastically.

"Besides, you're the only one of us who sort of understands him and we need to to get that collar off." Dani said with her arms crossed.

Sam reached out to touch the collar, but then Wulf growled at him and snapped his teeth at Sam, making him yelp in surprise while he fell back onto his chair. "She said not to touch that." Tina reminded him.

"Really? I must've missed the subtext." Sam said sarcastically with wide eyes.

"I gotta get my Fenton Thermos out of my locker. In the meantime, see if you can find out what Walker's up to." Dani told her friends as she flew to the air and phased through the ceiling until she was out of sight, leaving her friends to deal with Wulf.

"So...what's Walker up to? **Kiel estas Walker**?" Tina asked the werewolf ghost in Esperanto.

" **Mi estas helpi lin fari la fantomon knabino mondo en sian košmaro**." Wulf replied, looking genuinely tense and regretful about what he has done.

Tina began to laugh while she rocked on her chair like the ghost was just joking around. "You have no idea what he just said, do you?" Sam guessed with a flat look.

Tina immediately stopped laughing and made a look of confusion while her smile dropped. "Not a clue." She said.

Meanwhile, Dani flew across the park when she arrived at Casper High School before she phased into the school and into the hallway. She phased her arm through her locker to get her trusty weapon, the Fenton Thermos.

"Here we go." She said, until her ghost sense went off as she gasped.

"Okay, listen up!" She heard her school nemesis, Daph Baxter, announce from down the hallway. Dani quickly hovered towards the sound of her voice and peeked her head into a classroom, where she saw the cheerleader captain standing in front of several teens and adults in the science room. "Is everybody clear with the plan?"

"Yes, yes, we should all go down tomorrow after the town meeting." Paul said.

"Town meeting?" Dani asked herself before she changed back into her human form and walked into the classroom, looking confused. "What town meeting?"

Everyone immediately turned their attentions to Dani when they smiled at her before Kwyn slammed the door behind her, surprising her a little. Then they all rose from their seats with their eyes glowing red from the ghosts possessing them. Daph suddenly grabbed Dani by her throat and slammed her to the blackboard, cracking it with her abnormal strength. When she immediately collapsed, in her place was Walker while he held Dani's neck as he smirked up at her.

"Walker!" Dani exclaimed with wide eyes.

"Got ya, princess." He said before he laughed mechanically.

Dani narrowed her eyes. "Walker, let go of me!"

"How does it feel? No place to run, no place to hide? By the time I'm done, you're gonna _beg_ for the safety of my prison...in the Ghost Zone, where you belong."

Dani glared at him again. "The only thing I'm begging for…" She changed back into her ghost form and fired an ecto beam straight at his face, knocking him backwards to the floor while he was forced to release her. She landed on the ground in a stance while Walker's goons gaped at him with worry. "Is for you to try some mouthwash!" And then she phased through the ceiling to get away.

Walker glared at his men possessing everybody Dani knew. "Don't just stand there gawking at me! Get her!"

'Ishiyama', 'Lancer', 'Paul', and 'Kwyn' all glared at where Dani escaped while Walker phased back into Daph's body as he overshadowed her again.

Dani flew out of the school and above the town, until her ghost sense went off and she turned to see Walker back inside Daph's body as he hovered several feet away before he shouted. Dani charged at him as she grabbed Walker and plummeted him from the air as she slammed him onto a car, demolishing it as 'Daph' looked up at her.

As she placed her hands on her hips and glared down at her enemy, 'Lancer' suddenly rookied her off the car and sent her tumbling down the street. Dani glared at her possessed teacher as she fired a ghost beam at him, hitting him dead on while he shouted and flew backwards. She then flew to the air as 'Ishiyama' smirked and fired her grapple hook gun when it latched itself onto Dani's chest before it electrocuted her, making her shriek in agony. 'Ishiyama' then gasped when Dani grabbed the hook off her and then whip-flicked her to the air as she yelled and crashed into a water tower while water poured out.

She then heard 'Paul' growl before he flew straight at her. He grabbed her by her shoulders roughly. "You can't get away from me!" He said before they skimmed narrowly across a building.

"Wow, I've waited all puberty for a boy to say that to me, and now it's a complete bummer." Dani said with a frown before she grabbed 'Paul' by his wrists and tossed him away. He shouted and he crashed into a billboard with a grunt.

Dani then landed beside a building and stood by it like it was a floor before 'Kwyn' followed her example a few feet down. She then smiled while she showed showed off her moves with a stick before she stroke a pose. However, Dani merely gave her a flat look when she fired a tiny beam from her finger, enough to send the possessed cheerleader crashing onto the concrete. Dani then double slam-kicked her hard on her chest, making the crater deeper while she grunted before the ghost girl flew away.

'Daph', 'Ishiyama', 'Lancer', 'Paul', and 'Kwyn' all recovered from Dani's attacks when they glared at her before they all flew after her at her tail. She glanced back at the possessed humans before she picked up speed. She finally made it to her house, Fenton Works, and phased inside as she hovered in the lab while she glanced around quickly.

"Ghost shield! Ghost shield!" She said to herself before she quickly pressed the button.

Outside, a dish sprang out and a ghost shield encased the entire house before all of the possessed humans slammed onto the dome until they regained their air. Dani opened her blinds as she changed back into her human form and saw all of the people that she knew (and some that she hated) all possessed by Walker and his men when they landed in front of the house. They all stared up at her until she then closed her blinds again.

"Should we go after her?" 'Ishiyama' asked.

"No, no. It's that anti-ghost dome. We can't get in, but _she_ can't get out." Walker said through Daph before he smirked. "And by tomorrow, this place will be under complete lockdown." Walker then phased out of Daph as she held onto her head, very disoriented from the long possession. "I've gotta put the final phase into action, and tie up some loose ends."

After Walker flew away, Bullet phased out of Ishiyama and into Daph as one of Walker's goons phased into the principal. They both smiled sinisterly as they walked away.

Outside of Tina's household, Walker stood in front of the house and stared up at it with a remote in his hand.

"You've outlived your usefulness, Wulf. Goodbye." He said to himself before he pressed a button.

Inside the attic, Wulf was examining at a scrapbook and stared at a picture of Dani, Sam, and Tina together while they smiled, making him look sad like he wanted some friends as well. Then his collar suddenly began to shock and electrocute him as he wailed in agony.

"That collar! It's hurting him!" Tina exclaimed in worry.

"What'd you think it was? A fashion accessory?" Sam asked sarcastically as he frowned at her. "We have to get it off!"

Tina pulled out her PDA and plugged it into Wulf's shock collar to override it and release him. Although it did shock Tina and made her fly backwards to a wall with her hair standing up, the PDA successfully overridden the collar when it released itself from Wulf's neck. He rubbed his throat and smiled in joy and relief.

" **Mi libera**!" He cried out loud as he smiled gratefully at the techno-geek.

"Of course you're free, your-" Tina began, but got cut off when Wulf only jumped out of her window and out of sight. "Your welcome!"

"We should call Dani." Sam said as he pulled out his phone, but before he could even dial in her number, Tina's parents, Angela and Maurice Foley, entered the attic.

"Nine o'clock, curfew time. Lights out, phones off, technology down, computers off." Tina's dad, Maurice, said kindly yet sternly.

"It's too dangerous for us to take you home, Sam, so you'll have to stay here." Tina's mom, Angela, said to him while the goth boy made a look of disbelief.

Maurice then looked down at his daughter, not really noticing that her hair standing up funny. "And so we know you kids are safe, your mom and I'll stay in the room with you." Angela rolled out a couple of sleeping bags.

"Alright, next time we take the extra-dimensional fugitive to my place." Sam said sarcastically to Tina.

Wulf looked up at the house from the outside as the lights flickered off from the attic window. He then flipped on his hood and ran down the street to look for the warrant ghost man who has been torturing him and find his new friend.

* * *

The next morning in Fenton Works, Dani slept peacefully on the living room couch after a long night of being chased around town by possessed teachers and popular kids.

She then woke up before she perked up in alarm. "I fell asleep?" She asked herself as she sat up. She looked out the window and saw that the a Fenton Ghost Shield was still active and protecting the house. "At least the shield's still up." She then turned around and looked at the clock next to the couch. "And it's ten eighteen?!"

Dani finally noticed that Sam and Tina were right beside the clock while they both smiled at her. "Morning, Sleeping Beauty." Sam said with his arms crossed.

Dani walked up to them. "How'd you guys get in? The shield's still up."

"Hey, it's ghost shield, not a human shield." Tina pointed out.

"Walker's overshadowing everyone around me. I think he's trying to turn everyone in town _against_ me!"

Tina's smile dropped when Dani said that. "Well, that would explain this." She held up the remote and switched on the TV, showing the morning town meeting happening at City Hall.

" _We only have one piece of business today: defeating the ghosts that infest our town._ " Mayor Ernesto Montez announced on the podium. " _And to do that, I'm calling for a vote to seed all ghost policing and security decisions to Matthew Fenton._ " He held up a picture of Matt, and his eyes briefly and oddly glowed red, until he shook it off and smiled nervously. " _I mean, Jackie! Jackie Fenton!_ " He then held up a picture of Jackie. " _The completely competent Jackie Fenton!_ "

" _There ya go!_ " Jackie said in triumph until she noticed that her husband frowning in frustration.

The mayor of Amity Park then smiled sinisterly. " _And we've located the ghost responsible for all the terror inflicted on our town_ …" He then pulled out a picture of Dani Phantom. "This _one_." Everyone in the meeting room gasped in horror.

Dani immediately powered off her television with the remote. She looked extremely shocked and speechless that the mayor has just directly gave her the blame and credit for starting the ghost attack, even though she had absolutely nothing to do with it in the first place. Now she knew what Walker's big master plan was: to make the entire town of Amity Park fear her and they would be forever hunting her down. Now she understood what Walker meant about turning her entire town into the prison she once escaped from.

"You know, I have to say, as far as evil plans go, this one's pretty thorough." Tina said, looking equally as shocked by the mayor blaming everything on her best friend.

"It's not funny, Tina! I'm getting my butt kicked all over the place. At school, at home, and now _this_?! I'll be public ghost enemy number one!" Dani exclaimed before she slumped on her couch. She roughly clenched her hands onto her hand while she looked down, looking completely hopeless by everything that has been happening.

Tina took the Fenton Thermos out of Dani's backpack and walked up to her. "Here ya go, girl, you're gonna need this."

Dani glanced up at her friend like she was crazy. "Are you nuts? If I leave this house, I'm dead!"

"Dani, you have to do something! Because if you don't, who else will? Your parents who are completely convinced that _all_ ghosts are evil? You're the only one who's strong enough to stop this whole conspiracy!" Sam encouraged his friend.

Dani remained silent and stared up at her goth friend while she allowed his words to sink in.

Back at the Amity Park City Hall, everyone was chatting with each other inaudible about this plan on hunting down this ghost girl, whom they all believed began this whole ghost crisis in the first place.

"Order! Order!" Mayor Montez interrupted out loud to his citizens. "All in favor of declaring martial laws and allowing the completely competent Jackie Fenton to mobilize a massive ghost hunt, please say-"

" _I_...might be too young to vote, but I'm casting one anyway." Dani, who was in her ghost form, said with a grin while she hovered near the ceiling. Everyone gasped in fear as they began to panic by the ghost girl's presence. "You people have to listen to me! The mayor's lying to you, I'm not the enemy!"

"You're not fooling anybody, ghost kid! You're going down!" Jackie exclaimed angrily before she pulled out her Fenton Fisher, but it appeared tangled up again, making her grunt in frustration. "As soon as I untangle this thing!"

Dani stared down at her parents. "My parents might be overshadowed, but this should harmlessly push the ghosts out of them." She fired a ghost beam at her folks, but did the complete opposite of harmless when she only knocked them back and they crashed somewhere. That was enough to cause everyone to run for their lives as they screamed and Dani's eyes went wide when she realized her big mistake. "...or they could _not_ be overshadowed, and I could have _totally_ just ticked them off!"

Matt attached a mini gun on his wrist as he glared angrily at the ghost girl and then aimed at her. Dani managed to dodge his lasers as she flew across the ceiling and hid behind a bench for cover. The mayor himself suddenly phased through the floor right beside Dani when he grabbed her ankle and turned her intangible before he dragged her through the floor with Dani while she yelped in surprise.

Outside the building, Wulf was looking through the window and his eyes went wide when he witnessed his new friend's abduction. He immediately glared and growled as he unsheathed his claws, knowing who _really_ nabbed her.

Meanwhile, Jackie was going through her ghost weapons as she examined over them. "Ghost bazooka, Fenton Fisher, whatever the heck this thing does…" Jackie muttered as she picked up an odd-looking device until Matt snatched it from her.

"Jackie, what are you doing?" He asked his wife.

Jackie prepared a gun as she glared with determination. "Getting ready to hunt some ghosts. I'm gonna tear that ghost brat apart into a million different…" She then faltered and glanced at her husband. "What?"

"Jackie, I love you, but we don't have time for this! Who's the better shot?"

"You are."

"Who's better with the weaponry?"

"You are…"

"Who's the ninth-degree black belt?"

"You are. You are?" Jackie then handed Matt a bazooka. "Here, I'll get the Ghost-kateers!"

Matt smiled as he hoisted the gun on his shoulder. "And _that's_ why we make a great team. Here's a cookie." He handed his wife a cookie before he ran off while Jackie munched on her treat.

Meanwhile, Dani got pinned to the ground of a boiler room underneath City Hall as she grunted. She looked around and saw that she was surrounded by Kwyn, Mr. Lancer, Paul, Daph, and Principal Ishiyama, all of whom were still being possessed by Walker's goons as they smiled evilly down at her. She then turned and found Mayor Ernesto Montez standing over her, and she immediately realized that it was Walker overshadowing him, which explained why he directed the entire cause of the ghost attack all to Dani.

"Walker! Should've guessed you'd end up in the guy who makes the rules!" Dani said as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Shouldn't you be running, princess?" Walker asked through the mayor.

Dani smirked as she held up the thermos. "Shouldn't you, chief?" All of the possessed gasped at the sight of the ghost-sucking device.

They all scattered away, except 'Paul', who jumped from a pipe and then planarly slid as he grabbed her while he moaned. Dani charged up her hand and shouted as she shoved her hand at his stomach while she forced one of Walker's goons out of Paul's body, by excising the ghost out of the Hispanic boy. Paul held his head as he came back to his senses and then screamed in fear when the goon tried to attack him, but Dani managed to suck him up into her thermos while she smiled.

"One down, five to go." Dani said to herself while she counted all of the possessed people she has excised as she glanced up at Paul.

"You saved me? So...you're like a friendly ghost." He said with a smile of gratitude.

"Yeah, with some friendly advice: RUN!"

Paul ran away before Dani got punched in the chin by 'Kwyn' and she dropped her thermos as it fell somewhere. She then got surrounded by 'Kwyn' and 'Lancer' when they prepared to attack her again. Dani quickly charged her hands again and she shouted loudly as she swung her hands out while she smacked them against their stomachs and she excised Walker's police goons out of their bodies, freeing them both instantly. Kwyn and Mr. Lancer both looked dazed before they screamed. They stopped when they saw Dani smiling and blinking at them, but that made them scream in fear again while they ran out of the boiler room.

"Where's the thermos?" Dani asked herself as she looked around, only to look up when two of Walker's goons were about to ambush her.

Fortunately, someone fired a beam as it created a portable ghost portal at one guard, sucking him in, and the other one while he got sucked back into the Ghost Zone as well. Unfortunately, when Dani turned around, her smile dropped when she saw that it was her father, Matt, with the bazooka and aimed at her and fired another beam right at her. Then she got pulled away before it could hit her as she fell to the ground and saw 'Ishiyama' and 'Daph' while they both smiled evilly above her.

"Looking for _this_?" 'Ishiyama' asked as she held up the Fenton Thermos before she charged and aimed it at her.

In the nick of time, Wulf managed to swipe them away from Dani before they could even suck her inside her own device. "What are you doing?!" Bullet demanded through Daph while he held onto the cheerleader's arm.

" **Amiki** , friend." He said while he looked at Dani as she smiled at him.

He then lunged at the possessed principal and cheerleader captain when he stabbed his claws into them before he pulled the police goon and Bullet out of their respective hosts. While Daph and Ishiyama both began to come back to their senses from being possessed, Matt quickly fired his bazooka at both of the ghosts and sucked them both back into the Ghost Zone instantly.

Then out of nowhere, Walker quickly grabbed Dani as he flew her through the ceiling and out of the boiler room. "What are you doing?!" She demanded as she struggled.

"There's all types of prisons, princess…" He said.

Outside of City Hall, news reporters crowded outside the building and began explaining what was supposedly happening. "-Ghost kid attacking City Hall during a town meeting-" "-We now bring you live to an evil ghost teen on a rampage-"

Then the doors busted open as Walker positioned Dani into making her look like she was trying to take the mayor hostage so he could confirm to everyone that she was an evil ghost. "I'm making sure your prison is the town you live in." He then began to shout in the mayor's voice with fake plead. "Help! Help me! Help!" And then he shoved them back into the building as the doors slammed shut before Walker grinned at Dani. "...now they'll never trust you."

Dani then managed to fly out of his grip and then when he turned around, he found Wulf standing right in front of him. The werewolf ghost glared at his torturer while he unsheathed his claws. He then stabbed him and then pulled while he forced Walker out of the mayor as he separated them both before Dani managed to catch the mayor when he fell unconscious.

"Get your hands off our duly elected mayor, you odd manifestation of ectoplasmic energy and post-human consciousness!" Matt exclaimed angrily yet verbally before he quickly fired his bazooka at her.

Wulf moved in front of her to protect her and tried to put it on Walker, but that only ended up sucking in both of them. Wulf sacrificed his own freedom to save Dani's.

"Wulf! NO!" Dani cried.

"FRIEND!" Wulf shouted as he gripped his claws to the floor, trying to fight back against the wind sucking him while he headlocked Walker in his arm. "...we'll meet again!"

"So will we, princess! Feared on Earth, and wanted in the Ghost Zone! You've lost, ghost kid! LOST!" Walker exclaimed before he and Wulf got sucked into the portal and returned to the Ghost Zone until the portal vanished.

Then Matt suddenly appeared right next to Dani as he directly aimed his bazooka straight at Dani's head while she only eyeball glanced at him in startled surprise. "By the authority vested in me by the city of Amity Park, I sentence you back from where you came!" He yelled before he began to charge his weapon.

Dani frowned dully. "Oh man, I have _got_ to start paying more attention to these fights." She mumbled to herself.

Fortunately for Dani, the bazooka failed to fully power itself when it beeped and powered down, much to Matt's confusion. He noticed that there was a piece of note and he read it out loud. "'Matt, forgot to fully charge Fenton Bazooka- Jackie. P.S. Can I have a cookie?'"

Dani smiled at that pleasing turn of events. "And with that, I bid you a fond farewell." And she flew up to the ceiling.

Matt glared up as he shook his fist angrily. "You haven't seen the last of me!"

"Duh." Dani phased out of the building and flew away from City Hall. "I'll see you at dinner."

* * *

The next day, the ghost attack has finally cooled down when the Fentons were both able to suck all of the goons back into the Ghost Zone with their bazookas, and some even returned on their own terms after Walker was defeated. Unfortunately for Dani and her friends, Walker's plan has kind of succeeded since everyone in Amity Park now saw her as public ghost enemy number one when Walker lied to them by using the mayor to persuade all of them into fearing her.

Outside of Casper High during lunch time, the popular kids were all very surprised that they have been possessed by ghosts for such a long time. They also couldn't even remember anything they have done during the whole ghost crisis.

"I can't believe I was controlled by a ghost, I can't remember anything for the past few days!" Daph said to her friends, looking surprised by the fact.

"I told you it was a bad idea to fill in for a football player." Kwyn said.

Daph suddenly slammed her lunch tray on top of Kwyn's head before she patted her hands together with a smirk. "I remembered how to do _that_!" Kwyn only stood there nonplussed with food dripping off of her as Daph walked away proudly.

Dani and Tina watched her walk away, looking somewhat surprised that Daph actually just did that to her friend. "Man, you think that it was hard to find a place to go ghost during school hours before!" Tina said to her friend.

"So, even with everybody thinking you're a bad ghost, you're still gonna try to be the heroine?" Sam asked Dani with concern as he read a newspaper article with the headline 'Ghost kid attacks mayor!'.

"Well, somebody's gotta. Hey, if not me, who else is gonna protect this town?" Dani asked rhetorically before she smiled a little. "Besides, it's not like I can ignore a scream for help."

"HELP!" Mr. Lancer screamed loudly. The trio turned their attentions to him when they saw him running across the courtyard in a hurry while Jackie and Matt chased after him with weapons in their hands.

"GHOST!" The ghost-hunting couple shouted in unison.

"The Adventures of Huck Finn! How many times do I have to tell you people?! I am _not_ a ghost!"

"...except _that_ one." Dani said with a smile before she and friends broke into laughter at her joke and at their teacher's little misfortune.


	15. Fright Knight

**Season 1 Episode 15**

Fright Knight

"SPOOK-tacular!"

It was almost Halloween in Amity Park, since it was a week away when everyone began to decorate for the special tradition.

Outside of Casper High, Dani Phantom's head got face-planted on a Jack-O-Lantern while her face got covered with pumpkin juice and seeds. She glared before she wiped the contents off and stood back up against a slimy ghost eel that hovered above her. It growled at her before it turned away while it snapped its tail as it flew away. Dani chased after it and tried to grab it, but it was so slippery, its tail kept on sliding through her grips until it slapped her on the head, making her freeze and hold her head as it turned back to her a few feet away.

"You're one slippery ghost eel, but I bet you don't know _this_ trick!" Dani said with a smirk before she fired her ecto beam at it, but it merely smiled as it absorbed her energy attack and its eyes began to glow red. "Oh-kay...maybe you do."

It fired red powerful eye rays, blasting her dead on as she flew back to Casper High with a surprised shout.

Inside the school, the students were in the hallway while they placed Halloween-related decorations like banners, bat chains, fake cobwebs, and other decorations on the walls and lockers. The school cheerleader captain and bully of the school, Daphne Baxter (or as her classmates liked to call her, Daph), was painting on a poster saying 'Happy Halloween' before she placed the brush in a purple paint bucket that was on a ladder and began to tape the poster to the wall.

Just then, Dani suddenly phased through the wall and hurdled straight towards the ladder when she slammed into it as she changed back to Dani Fenton. The paint bucket toppled off the ladder and spilled its purple paint all over Daph's back, surprising her before she growled with rage. Dani rubbed her head until Daph angrily grabbed her by her shirt as she glared angrily at her favorite target.

"Defacing my cheerleader uniform?! That's a violation, punishable by face-punching." Daph exclaimed angrily as she glared at her favorite target with rage.

"Grapes of Wrath! Break it up!" Mr. Lancer exclaimed, catching the girls' attentions as he approached the girls with a frown on his face. "Give me one good reason why I should suspend you both for fighting on school property."

"Uh…" Daph smiled innocently as she shrugged her shoulders. "I'm a cheerleader captain?"

"True." Lancer glanced down at his clipboard. "Still, I must at least _pretend_ to be fair and you two need a more creative outlet for your aggressions!" Dani and Daph both exchanged confused glances before Lancer showed them both a picture of an abandoned house and his picture by it. "As you know, every year, one of the faculty puts together a haunted house party at the abandoned Townsend place. This year, it's my turn, and I'm bound and determined to decorate it better than Ms. Tetslaff did last year."

They turned and saw a muscular woman with short red hair, white top, red shorts, and sneakers standing in front of them, cracking her knuckles, who was Ms. Tetslaff, the gym teacher.

"Fat chance, you'll never outdo my Franken-girl-stein monster." She said as she held up a picture of herself dressed like a female frankenstein before she walked past Sam Manson and Tina Foley, Dani's best friends.

"Welcome aboard Team Lancer, ladies! Scariest room avoids detention, cheerleader captain or not." Lancer said before he walked away.

Dani turned to her best friends with a bright and excited smile. "Scary? Haunted house? This is great! I am totally going to kick her butt!" She said to them confidently.

"You think so, Fen-toenail?" Daph asked as she cocked an eyebrow before she smirked at her favorite victim with her hands on her hips. "How about a little side-bet?"

Dani arched an eyebrow as well while she smiled cleverly back at the cheerleader, also with her hands on her hips. "Sure...if I win, you have to eat my mother's newly invented ecto-patties she made to _lure_ ghosts into her traps with hot sauce…" Dani then smiled even more at Daph. "Ghost pepper."

Sam and Tina gasped and recoiled in horror with wide eyes. Daph briefly grimaced like she was trying to hold in a gag before she quickly hid her disgust with a confident smile.

"Okay...and if you taste defeat, you have to eat _these_!" She pulled out a rotten, over-odored bra with her name on it, straight out of her shirt as she smirked even more.

Now it was Dani's and her friends' turns to scream in horror at the sight of it as they recoiled.

"I don't know what's scarier: Mrs. F's disgusting bait meat with ghost sauce, or the fact that Daph actually carries that bra under her shirt." Tina muttered to Sam while they both still cringed from the bra's nasty smell.

* * *

Theme Song:

(She's a phantom)

(Dani Phantom, Phantom, Phantom)

Young Dani Fenton, she was just fourteen  
When her parents built a very strange machine  
Designed to view a world unseen

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)

When it didn't work, her folks, they just quit  
Then Dani took a look inside of it  
There was a great, big flash, and everything changed  
Her molecules got all rearranged

(Phantom, Phantom)

When she first woke up, she realized she had snow white hair, and glowing green eyes  
She could walk through walls, disappear, and fly  
She was much more unique than the other gals  
And it was then that she knew what she had to do  
She had to stop all the ghost that were coming through  
She's there to fight, for me and you!

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's _Dani Phantom_ )

* * *

After school that day, determined to not eat an over-odored bra, Dani returned to Fenton Works and began creating ideas for her haunted house room in her bedroom with Tina present as well. Sam went off somewhere else, but he told them that he would meet them at Fenton Works later on.

"What if we did something like...skeletons." Dani said as she drew a skeleton choking Daph to death and showed it to her friend. "See? How scary is that?"

"On a scale of not to ten? Not." Tina said boredly, not looking impressed at all. Dani frowned in annoyance as she ripped the paper out of her notepad, crumpled it up, and threw it to an overflowing trash can.

"How about this?" Dani stood on her bed and she held out her arms as she changed into her ghost form before she phased through her bed. Tina cocked a skeptic eyebrow until the sheets suddenly rose to the air while Dani mimicked an invisible phantom. "OoooooooOoooooo!"

Sam walked into the room with a flat look. "Lame." He said unemotionally. Dani dropped her arms before she turned visible, looking down miserably and she threw her bedsheet off of her head.

She changed back into human form and dropped onto her bed with her legs criss-crossed, looking completely hopeless. "Oh man, Halloween's a week away, and I still don't have a _clue_ what I'm going to do for my haunted house room!"

Sam grinned as he dug through his purple spider-styled backpack. "Which is why I picked this up at the old book shop where I like to 'Skulk and Lurk'." He pulled out an old brown book.

The goth boy handed it to Dani as she examined the cover in confusion. "'Chronicles of the Fright Knight'?"

Dani opened the book, showing a knight with an armor outfit that consisted of black full-body armor, with gray shoulder guards, purple flaming cape, hood of fire, gray flaming gauntlets, and flaming boots, and he wore a white skull at the center of his waist. He was also carrying some kind of double-edged sword in his hand. His horse, Nightmare, was a bat-winged pegasus with razor sharp teeth, a long horn at the top of its head, and flaming manes and hooves.

"He's the age old Spirit of Halloween. Legend has it, that if his sword, the Soul Shredder, cuts through you, you get teleported to a dimension where you live out your worst fear." Sam explained with eeriness in his voice while he gave his friends a somewhat dark smile.

Dani flipped a page as it showed a picture of the Fright Knight's castle, and she made a look of recognition when it looked a little familiar to her. "Wait a minute...I've seen this before!" Dani reached for her drawer beside her bed and pulled out a map of the Ghost Zone, the one she and her friends have been making (which was still a working progress). She then compared the castle in the book and the castle in the incomplete Ghost Zone map. Dani grinned as she looked up at her friends. "Look familiar?"

"It matches the map we've been making of a Ghost Zone!" Tina said out loud as she and Sam smiled up at Dani.

"This is great! He's a ghost _and_ he's the Spirit of Halloween? That means I can take the best ideas from _this_ guy, and fuse them into my haunted house room!"

* * *

A week later after setting up her haunted house room, it was finally Halloween night as every kid dressed up in their costumes and ran around home-to-home for candy. While at the Townsend place, Dani and Daph have each finished decorating their rooms, and Dani didn't know what her rival was doing yet, but she thought it was going to be dumb.

"And by fuse, you mean totally rip off?" Sam asked sarcastically as he compared the book of the Fright Knight's throne room to Dani's haunted house room.

Dani's model of the Fright Knight's throne room looked like something an elementary school kid could design even better than. The Fright Knight model was crafted with buckets stuffed with hay and with a balloon rubber sword. Tiny stuffed skeletons were filled with hay and hanged by their necks with ropes, rubber spiders bounced around, and even had the heads of the stuffed animals from her older brother, James', bedroom (she knew he would kill her later). The whole room was not that great with a sign that read a simple orange 'BOO!', a cardboard fireplace with cardboard fire, and blanket cobwebs everywhere.

Dani and Sam have both changed into each of their costumes for Halloween. Dani has dressed herself up like Akko Kagari (from _Little Witch Academia_ ): consisting of a blue witch hat with a pick strap around it, a blue long-sleeved mini dress/cloak with a hood, white undershirt with a black tie, a pink belt, and wore blue knee-high boots with pink straps and toe ends pointing upward.

Sam has dressed himself up like Tom Lucitor (from _Star vs. The Forces of Evil_ ): consisting of a red shirt with a torn collar, sleeves, and on the bottom while it had a bright red star on his chest, navy blue shorts that ripped to his knees, and red combat boots with black laces, while he even gelled his hair up with two horns and one long black lash under each eye.

Tina, however, has not yet changed into a costume.

"Well it's not about being original, it's about not having to eat Daph's bra." Dani said with a shrug. She then walked up to the poorly decorated Fright Knight model as she jumped up, changed into ghost form and, possessed it into rising from its seat with a fake manly voice. "I am the Fright Knight! Tremble before the Soul Shredder!" She began to hit Tina with the balloon sword while she just stood there and remained unfazed by this. "It slices, it dices, it creates your worst fear! _Now_ how much would ya pay?"

"For this thing?" Tina asked as she pressed on the balloon, making it squeak. "About fifty-nine cents. Now, if you'll excuse me…" Dani placed the model back on the chair throne before she phased out and changed back into her human form, next to Sam. "I'm a little late to start scanning for some free candy." Tina held out her PDA while she showed her friends a map of the neighborhood with black and red areas. "Got my route plotted out OCP, Optimum Chocolate Paylow." She then frowned when she pointed at the red areas. "You wanna steer clear the red zone: nothing but fresh fruit and granola bars in the red zone."

"So where's _your_ costume?" Sam asked in confusion.

Tina remained silent with a smile before she immediately sprinted into a room while Sam and Dani could hear zips being pulled from the inside. She then opened the door, now wearing an orange/white jumpsuit like a fox, with black elbow-length gloves, knee-length boots, and a v-shaped collar, and she even had an orange-white mask, a bushy fox tail, two long fox ears, and tied her hair up in a ponytail. Tina has dressed herself up like Rena Rouge (from _Miraculous Ladybug_ ).

Dani and Sam blinked at her in confusion, not really knowing what to say about her fox-themed superheroine costume.

"Hey, a woman dressed like a trickster heroine, so she has got to say trick or treat, or get hexed." Tina said with a shrug before she run up to the door. "Come on, baby, hit me with something sweet!"

When Tina opened the door, she suddenly got blasted back by green foam by Dani's parents, Matt and Jackie, who had their goggles on (Jackie's lenses being blue). Jackie was holding a large gun while Matt held onto the Fenton Finder.

"Haha! Look at that, baby! The Fenton Foamer works like a charm!" Jackie said as her goggles wiped the green goo off the lenses.

"I _know_! There was a ghost reading in this very room seconds ago, and now the room is clean!" Matt said with amazement as he examined the Fenton Finder.

"Speak for yourself." Tina said bitterly, covered with bubbling green foam as she frowned at her best friend's parents in annoyance. "If you need me, I'll be in a different doorway every eighteen seconds." She then walked past the ghost-obsessed couple and out of the room to go trick-or-treating.

"Isn't she a little old to be walking around in public in a stupid animal-themed costume?" Jackie asked her husband by his ear while they both made looks of somewhat weirdness.

"Mom, Dad, what are you doing?" Dani asked as she walked up to them and frowned a little.

"Decontaminating the area, kid." Matt replied.

"You know how ecto-storms always flare up on Halloween, Dani." Jackie added sternly.

"This is all very riveting-and by riveting I mean dull with a capital 'D'-but you guys need to leave before Lancer thinks you're helping me." Dani said to her folks.

"Lancer?" Jackie and Matt both frowned at her daughter with suspicion. "Hey, this isn't some sort of anti-detention project, is it?"

Dani panicked a little when her eyes went wide before she quickly shoved her parents to the exit. "No! No, no, no, of course not! Um, I'm just starting to get...interested in ghosts, like my own mother."

Jackie then smiled when she took it as a complement while she began to form tears in her eyes. "Finally! If I didn't consider it a sign of weakness, I'd weep with joy!" She began to cry as her wipers wiped her goggle lenses again before she and Matt left their daughter alone.

Dani made a little flat look until she crouched before she changed into her ghost form and smiled as she hovered above Sam, who smiled up at her with his arms crossed. "Decorated room, faked out parents. Only thing left to do is see what Daphne's lame theme is, then spend the rest of the night gloating."

Dani flew while she took the balloon sword with her as she phased out of her haunted house room and poked her head through the door into Daph's 'Spa of Doom'. There were dummy skeletons with dumbbells either choking them and seemingly ripped their arms off their sockets. The room looked simple, but it was much more creative than Dani's. There was even creative animatronics, like a skeleton on a walking treadmill, a jock whipping a boy with a towel, and two skeletons boxing each other until one punched the head off as Daph kicked the skull away with a large grin.

Like Dani and her friends, Daph was also wearing a costume for Halloween as well. She replaced her regular cheerleading uniform for a green-and-purple one and had a fake scar on the side of her cheek. Lancer was already present as he looked around her creative haunted house room.

"The Spa of Doom." Lancer said. "Quite impressive, Ms. Baxter, and I must admit, your knowledge of audio-animatronic technology is _very_ impressive...yet quite surprising to me." He then hid his brief confusion when he then smiled down at the cheerleader. "What else do you have for me?"

"A twenty-five minute presentation about the Horrors of Athlete's Foot." Daph said as they walked into a coaster car with it designed like a sneaker while Dani continued to watch invisibly.

"Well, let's make it snappy, my guests arrive at midnight, you know." And the coaster moved forward into a tunnel.

"You will love the Tunnel of Fungus!" As the coaster disappeared into the tunnel, Dani turned herself visible and looked amazed yet confused by her arch-rival's room.

"Man, that is cool!" She said to herself until she looked down at the balloon sword before it deflated with a hiss. "And man, that's not. I'm very surprised that Daph could even build a coaster, she couldn't even build a birdhouse four years ago without tipping a nerd and threatening him to help her." Dani then rolled her eyes at the thought. "I gotta do something fast or it's odor bra for dessert."

Dani glanced at a container with Daph's rottnest bra with a sign that read 'Reserved for Fenton'. She looked back down at her deflated balloon sword until she smiled with an idea that clicked in her head.

With desperation on her hands, Dani quickly flew back to her home, Fenton Works, where she headed into the lab and entered the Fenton Ghost Portal to enter the ghostly dimension of the Ghost Zone. She did remember to bring her map along with her, just in case she got lost, despite the fact that it was still incomplete. She examined her map while she looked at the Fright Knight's castle, she then glanced ahead and saw the red castle floating there. As she stared up at it in fearful awe, lightning struck in the background while she floated closer to the castle.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures." Dani said with a gulp before she hovered through a window.

Dani descended down to the floor inside while she looked up at the large staircase that swirled impossibly to the top before she tucked her map into her jumpsuit and then hovered up the stairs. She wore her same stoic expression until she suddenly heard a click and gasped in shock when she saw a set of axes swinging right at her. She quickly ducked her head from one and then elongated her midsection, but an axe sliced at her hip, making her shout as she clapped her hand onto her side and returned her body to normal.

Dani then removed her hand from her gashed cut, showing green ectoplasm stained on her white glove. She knew that ghosts didn't exactly bleed actually blood, but ectoplasm instead, because it was what all ghosts are made of, and every time Dani turned into a ghost, it went for her as well.

"Oh, right. Rule number one: in the Ghost Zone, ghosts _can_ be hurt." Dani said to herself before she continued to fly up the stairs.

Unfortunately, more axes clicked from nowhere, making her gasp again when even more axes came swinging right at her. Dani quickly flipped, swung, and dodged all of the incoming axes with amazing agility and reflexes that could give an olympic athlete a run in for his money. She finally flipped through a door as it slammed shut just when an axe sliced through the door. Dani pinned her back on the door before she looked ahead and saw a hallway full of skeletons with pumpkins, but suddenly the walls sprouted spikes, even through the skeletons and pumpkins.

To make matters worse, they began to close in. Dani quickly tried to fly to the other end of the hall to avoid getting spiked, until she remembered something else.

"That's right! Ghosts can be hurt here…" Rings appeared at her waist and light emitted just as the walls closed completely, but luckily Dani changed back into her human form (in her costume) and phased through the walls, completely unharmed while she smiled at her quick thinking. "...but _humans_ have it made!" She remembered that ghosts could be hurt in the Ghost Zone, but she remembered from the last time she visited that humans can phase right through stuff in the Ghost Zone unharmed. Dani has gotta love the loopholes for being only half-ghost.

Dani opened the door to the throne room, where she saw limp skeletons littered all over the floor and then saw a glowing green double-edged sword, the Fright Knight's Soul Shredder Sam once talked about earlier, in the center of the room and sheathed in a purple Jack-O-Lantern. She cautiously walked across the room while she accidentally stepped on a skeleton's arm and crushed it. Dani approached the sword and stared intently at it, she knew that Sam also warned her that one cut from this scary, eerie sword could teleport her to her greatest fear and possibly never return, even with sanity. She slowly lifted her hand before she quickly grabbed the hilt while she braced herself, but she looked around and saw that nothing wrong has happened.

Dani then grabbed the hilt with both of her hands before she struggled to pull it out while she grunted, until she finally managed to pull it out and she toppled from the weight while she regained her balance. Dani stared at the Soul Shredder in awe before she smiled that she has retrieved what she was looking for, but she was unaware that the skeletons began to come to life when they growled and raised their heads from the sword being pulled out.

"This place gives _me_ the creeps, which means it'll scare the pants offa Lancer!" Dani said to herself as she held the sword in glee. She then turned around and sauntered carelessly to the exit, but froze and gasped in fear when she saw the skeletons blocking her way as they towered over her. Dani yelped as she jumped back in surprise when they crouch at her and she fell to the ground before she stood back up. "You boys need to eat more red meat." Dani changed back into her ghost form and did a couple of Kung-Fu poses with the Soul Shredder. "Hi-yah!" However, the skeletons all bowed down, much to her confusion. "Uh…" Dani then tired to look bold and disciplinary. "That's right! You know badness when you see it." Then the ground began to quake and ruble, surprising her again. "What?"

Dani turned her head around and stared the purple Jack-O-Lantern as green smoke rose and spilled before the altar suddenly broke into debris like someone was trying to break out. Lightning stroke before bats flew away and the Fright Knight in person cried in freedom. He was everything that Sam's book dispatched, even his flaming gauntlets, purple flaming cape, and purple flames over his helmet.

Dani stared at him as she gaped in absolute fear, knowing that she was definitely in big trouble now.

"Foolish girl, you have released me." The Fright Knight said as he pointed at the ghost girl before he extended out his hand. "Return to me my sword so my reign of terror can begin anew!"

"I-I can bring the sword back by midnight, but...the 'reign of terror' is kind of a deal-breaker." Dani said as she narrowed her eyes while she kept on clutching the sword.

"It was not a request, whelp! It was a demand!"

The Fright Knight jumped to the air, but luckily Dani flew away before he punched the floor so hard, it cracked and the skeletons went flying. Dani flew to a window with her legs as a spectral tail before she fired an ecto beam at it when the window shattered and quickly flew out of the castle. The Fright Knight picked up a small Jack-O-Lantern and threw it as it exploded into his steed, Nightmare. He mounted him and the horse neighed before he rode to the air and chased after the little thief who stole his sword.

* * *

Meanwhile at Amity Park, the kids were all walking around the neighborhood, wearing costumes and holding candy baskets as they walked from door to door. Jackie and Matt were both standing at the center of the neighborhood as they checked for any signs of ecto-activity.

"Whoa, ecto-storm's flaring up." Matt said, looking down at his ecto-detection device as it showed a graphic funnel.

"Better alert the local townsfolk." Jackie said in somewhat alert before she held up her megaphone and shouted into it. " _Code five! Code five! Code five! This is not a drill! Repeat: this is not a drill!_ "

Jackie interrupted the kids' businesses when they immediately turned to them in confusion. "Weird costumes. What are they, plumbers?" One of the cosplaying children asked sarcastically before they all laughed hysterically.

The ghost hunting couple were confused by their hysterics while Jackie looked at her bullhorn again. " _Is, uh...is this thing on?_ "

* * *

Back inside the Ghost Zone, Dani continued trying to flee away in fear with the Soul Shredder in her hands as the Fright Knight gained up on her with his horse. He fired purple beams from his eyes, but luckily Dani dodged them and then she found the Fenton Portal right in front of her.

"Yes! Home sweet home!" Dani said to herself.

She turned around and then fired a ghost beam at the Fright Knight. He got blasted off of his horse, but grabbed onto the reins, which made Nightmare whin as he fell back from the weight and they attempted to stabilize themselves before they continued their pursuit. Dani flew into the lab before quickly found the 'close' button and pushed it as the portal closed while the Fright Knight and Nightmare try to pass, but too late. Dani exhaled in relief and then smiled with glee at the Soul Shredder before she flew back to the Townsend place.

Unfortunately, the Fright Knight phased his hands through the doors and forced them open with his might as he screamed with determination.

Back at the old abandoned Townsend house, Sam paced around Dani's haunted house room, getting a little worried that his half-ghost friend hasn't even returned yet. "Where is she?" He asked himself.

Dani phased her hand through the floor and she tapped on Sam's leg with her finger, making him yelp in fright as he looked down before she phased through the floor completely with a laugh. "You think that's scary, get a load of _this_." Dani said as she held out the Soul Shredder.

Sam examined the sword and then glanced back at his friend with disbelief. "You went into the Ghost Zone and stole the Fright Knight's _sword_?"

Dani shrugged a little carelessly. "Stole, borrowed, semantics. You worry too much."

The ghost girl then stuck the sword to the floor, which made it suddenly glow brightly. Dani released the sword and back away from it as she and Sam stared at it in awed, gaping silence. And then, it suddenly fired a beam into the air, making a giant, green hurricane-like cloud over the whole house as the beam feeds on the cloud and it grew.

Inside Daph's 'Spa of Doom', lightning struck on two of her exercise dummies as Lancer wrote on his clipboard before he left the room. Daph closed the door and walked away with a job-well-done look on her face, but then froze and gasped in shock when she found out that two of her dummies have been transformed into living zombies as they moaned at her.

Daph shrieked to the top of her lungs. "ZOMBIES!" She cried out in terror, loud enough for Sam and Dani to hear from the other room, catching their attentions'.

"Maybe I should get this thing back." Dani suggested reluctantly as she and Sam gaped back at the beam being projected by the sword.

"Ms. Fenton, it's time." Lancer said as he entered her room, and he was luckily too occupied by his own clipboard to see her in her ghost form.

Sam quickly jumped in front of Dani to hide her as she changed back into her human form (in her costume). "Right after Mr. Lancer judges my room. Besides, what's the worst that could happen?"

Outside the Old Townsend house, lightning struck from the green storm cloud overhead and then, from a lightning strike, the Fright Knight appeared on his horse in a flash.

"Free! And once I regain possession of my sword, I will transform this world into my own personal pantheon of terror! And then, I will _rule_!" He shouted before his horse whined as he shot to the air and flew into the neighborhood.

Back inside the abandoned house, all of the zombies and ghosts from Daph's haunted house room moaned as they approached and surrounded Dani, Sam, and Lancer (who was still oblivious to the whole thing).

"Uh, Mr. Lancer, I don't know if it's safe in here." Sam said nervously.

Dani tried to hide her worry with a smile. "That's right, Sam!" She said before she shoved all of the zombies out of her room with a 'there's nothing wrong' smile and slammed the door shut. " _Nothing_ is safe inside Dani Fenton's Room of Doom!" She held an active flashlight under her face, giving herself a creepy effect. "Enter, if you dare."

She flipped on a light switch as a lamp flickers on and off, but Lancer looked bored, even when she pressed on a thunder recorder, only to get a small crackle of thunder. And then she reeled on a roller and spiders dropped from the ceiling, but Lancer still looked unfazed.

"I'll have you know, I don't fall for cheap theatrics." Lancer said when he pinched a spider as it squeaked. A lightning then struck on a box of spiders, making it glow. "And I don't scare easily." A leg tapped on his shoulder, catching his attention before he turned around, and they all saw a giant green spider with green skulls on the abdomen, green legs, seven asymmetrical eyes, and large green fangs as it hissed. While Dani and Sam appeared a little terrified by the spider, Lancer looked a little pleased as he wrote on his clipboard. "But you're off to a promising start."

Dani chuckled nervously as she smiled weakly. "All part of the show."

Outside, Daph sprinted down the sidewalk in absolute terror. "ZOMBIES! GHOSTS!" She shrieked, loud enough to catch the Fright Knight's attention when his eyes widened.

"I know that terror: that carries the scent of my blade." He said to himself before his horse whined and flew in front of Daph, making her freeze her tracks and scream even more. "You, tell me. Where are you running from?"

"917 Maple Street!" Daph replied as she pointed at the Townsend house with the large, green ecto-storm above it.

"Yes. Upon yonder hill lies the instrument of my ultimate ascendency! The Soul Shredder!" Daph stared at him in scared confusion until she quickly leaped over a brick wall in an attempt to get away from both the house and the knight guy.

From the ecto-storm, lightning struck on a minivan when it changed it into a monster with a real face and bat wings before it flew off into the air. Another lightning flash struck a mailbox, turning it into a ghoul, but then it coughed up a letter. An ordinary stop sign turned into a ghoulish lady with tentacles for legs before it growled as it walked off. The trick-or-treaters began to run for their lives from the monsters as they screamed and chaos ensured.

"This is only the beginning." The Fright Knight said.

His helmet twitched in surprise when he heard a non-terrified voice. "Hey, Dani, is that you?" Tina asked as she walked up without a care, holding her pumpkin basket full of candy.

"Child, you may want to show a little more respect to your future ruler."

Tina looked unfazed by this. "Yeah, yeah, very scary. The fake horse is pretty neat." Nightmare gave her a menacing glare. "What's it made out of? Flaming bed sheets?"

"Flaming bed sheets of death!"

Rapid beeping was heard when Tina pulled out her PDA and quickly glanced at it. "Whoa, I'm running late. I gotta be at the Henderson's at five-" She got interrupted when the Fright Knight grabbed her by her costume and lifted her to the air.

"I am the Fright Knight! The Spirit of Halloween!" He fired purple ecto beams from his eyes and melted all the candy inside Tina's basket, making her glare at the ghost.

"Aww man, why'd you do that?!" A lightning struck while it turned a news box into a monster before it opened its mouth wide as it made the kids scream and run away in fear.

The Fright Knight ignored Tina's question. "And once this ecto-storm touches every corner on this globe, all these transformations will be permanent, and this shall be my new domain! Now...take me to my sword!"

Tina now actually looked frightened when she stared at the Fright Knight with wide eyes. "...you're not Dani, are you?"

Back inside the Old Townsend house in Dani's haunted house room, Lancer was currently trapped inside a cocoon made out of cobwebs. However, he still looked completely unfazed and oblivious to the fact that he really was in actual danger.

"This has potential. Sticky, gross...I like it!" He said with a smile as the spider approached and towered over him.

Dani and Sam watched the sword still generating ghost energy with cautious fear as their hairs began to flutter from the wind. "Dani, you might want to end this before things spin out of control!" Sam said with worry.

"I will, as soon as Lancer declares me the winner!" Dani said with a self-assuring as if she had everything under control.

The behemoth spider approached the now surprised-looking Lancer as it hissed and saliva dripped from its mouth. "...okay, I'm mildly impressed. A few more surprised and you might have this thing wrapped up." Lancer said.

"Yes! I'll take 'mildly impressed'! That's my cue to clean up." Dani grabbed a Fenton Foamer gun from the ground and blasted green foam at the spider, making it glow and turn it back into a rubber spider before Lancer became snack. Sam tried to hold back the door as zombies tried to get in. "Sam! Catch!"

Dani tossed him the Fenton Foamer before he caught it, but got catapulted from the door when the zombies barged into the room. Sam aimed the gun and blasted more foam at them as it changed them back into rubber skeleton dolls. The goth boy then walked up to Dani, who crossed her arms and smiled confidently.

"See? I told you I had everything under control." She said before she took the foamer again. "We've got enough Fenton Foamers to keep Lancer safe, and as soon as he says the words 'Dani wins'..." Dani fired more foams at a giant mouse that was about to attack Lancer, but changed into a ornately carved red plush chair. "I'll toss the sword back into the Ghost Zone."

However, they all suddenly heard crashing from above them, taking them by surprise. The Fright Knight rode on his horse through the ceiling, sending debris falling everywhere, and had Tina laying on her stomach helplessly on his lap.

"Hmm...that's one fancy flaming robot." Lancer said cluelessly as he smiled at the Fright Knight.

"Dani, whatever you do, don't let him get the sword!" Tina cried to her friend.

"Silence, whelp!" The Fright Knight said before he threw her off his lap.

She was hurdled straight across to the end of the room until she safely stuck onto the cobweb next to Lancer. She smiled at her teacher casually. "Hi, come here often?"

"Tina!" Dani cried before she aimed her Fenton Foamer at the Fright Knight. He fired his own eye beams at her, blasting her weapon out of her hands as she looked up at him in fear of being disarmed.

He then went wide eyed at his sword that was still generating energy for the ecto-storm. "My sword! At last!" He said before he lunged for his Soul Shredder while Dani, looking determined, ran up and grabbed the sword's hilt before he did.

"Hah!" Dani smile then dropped when she was forcefully lifted up. The Fright Knight began to shake Dani off his sword three or four times while she grunted each time and tried to keep herself from losing her grip on the ghostly sword.

"That's certainly exciting, but is it scary?" Lancer asked with an unimpressed look.

As Dani and the Fright Knight struggled for the sword, they stumbled towards the teacher and the sword then sliced through a surprised Lancer, luckily without a gash. He immediately began to glow green before he suddenly poofed out of existence, his web cocoon now completely empty.

"Lancer?! Where'd he go?" Dani asked out loud in worry.

* * *

In an empty world, Lancer appeared on a tiny rock spire with a tile floor as he looked at the darkness around him.

"Yes, it's scary." He said as six blackboards appeared and surrounded him with hundreds of complex math equations, making him more frightened. "It's very scary!" A part of a pi symbol came off and reached out for Lancer when it wrapped around his wrist. With a trembling scream, it forced the teacher near the blackboard and scratched his nails over it as Lancer cringed from the awful sound. "TOO SCARY! AHHHHHH!"

As the legends of the Soul Shredder Sam once told both of his friends are true, Lancer has been teleported to a dimension where his worst fears of complex math equations and fingernails on a chalkboard would come to life.

* * *

Back in reality, Dani looked into the empty cobweb cocoon Lancer was trapped in. "Mr. Lancer?!" She shouted with worry before she glared demandingly at the Fright Knight. "What did you do to him?!"

"I've sent him to where all who feel the sting of my blade are sent: a dimension where his worst fears come to life!" He said as he thrusted his Soul Shredder up in his rightful hand.

Dani threw the cocoon over her head in triumph with a bright smile. "YES! This contest is SO MINE!" Sam then gave her a correcting glare, which made her go back to the situation at hand. "I-I mean...bring him back now!"

Dani changed into her ghost form as she ran and then she flew up, but only to get hand swapped by the Fright Knight before she crashed through a wall with her legs sticking out. "Listen to the sound of your doom! Soon, my storm shall consume this planet, the world will be forever transformed, and no one can stop me!"

Dani raised her head from the hole as she scowled determinedly. "Not if I can help it!" She flew out of the hole and charged at the Fright Knight, but he merely stood there unfazed and motionless when she clinged onto his abs, face-first, and fell onto the floor in front of him with a grunt. She stared up at him with wide eyes. "...which, _apparently_ I can't."

As the Fright Knight raised his sword above him, readying to stab Dani, Tina slid off the cobweb. "Dani, look out!" She shouted as she quickly ran over to her.

Tina stood over her best friend, risking her own sanity to save Dani, by taking the stab and was sent to an alternate dimension where her worst fears will come to life, the same way that happened to Mr. Lancer. "Tina, NO!"

* * *

In another alternate dimension, Tina was standing in a middle of a deserted island with all of her tech until they suddenly disappeared from her hands and legs without a trace.

"No phones? No games? No PDAs? And _no_ clothes?!" Tina cried out in terror, now suddenly in her bra and undies. "All my technology! Useless!" The ground in front of her suddenly broke apart when Tina cringed before she looked up in terror-stricken disbelief. A giant notepad and a giant pencil hovered right above her. "NOOOOOOOO!"

Tina's worst fears were having absolutely no technology and having to write notes, which she really hated.

* * *

Back in reality, the Fright Knight jumped into action with a battle cry. Dani fired an ecto beam at him, only for him to swipe it with his sword as he deflected it back to Dani instead, which sent her flying as she shouted and crashed into another wall while making another hole.

"Doesn't _anything_ work on this guy?" Dani croaked in annoyance to Sam from inside the hole.

Sam urgently flipped over the pages of his book in search of some valuable information. "Come on, come on! There's gotta be something in this book that tells us how to beat him." He muttered to himself.

The Fright Knight towered over the goth boy before he glanced up at the spirit with a nervous expression. "Perhaps, but you'll never find it!" He said as he raised his sword.

"Sam, watch out!" Dani exclaimed as she grabbed him while she turned them both intangible before the sword sliced the book in half and they flew away from the Spirit of Halloween.

"Darn it! That bookstore as a no-return policy!" Sam grunted to himself in frustration before they hid behind a chair.

"I'm so sorry. I wanted to win so bad, but not _this_ bad!" Dani looked down in regret for what she has done.

The goth boy narrowed his eyes at his shameful ghost friend. "Stop beating yourself over it and start beating _him_!" Sam and Dani peered over the chair, staring in sheer terror at the Fright Knight. "It's the only way we'll be able to get Tina and Lancer back safely and get everything back to normal!"

Dani then made a look of determination while she silently agreed with him before she flew back into action. The Fright Knight swatted at her again with his hand when he sent her flying and shrieking again. She slid and skimmed over a table, sending glass and plates flying everywhere.

Meanwhile, Sam leafed over his book's torn pages in desperation while his friend tried to keep the Spirit of Halloween distracted long enough for him to find the solution.

"Come on, show me a weakness, a vulnerability, _anything_!" He mumbled to himself urgently, until he finally found something when his eyes went wide and he smiled. "Ah ha!" He began to read it out loud:

 _To cease the storm, to end the fear_

 _The sword must sheath in pumpkin near_

Sam's eyes went wide when he found a way to defeat the Fright Knight. "'Pumpkin near'! Dani, you've got to put the sword back in a pumpkin!"

"A pumpkin? There are no pumpkins in the room." Dani said before she threw an old grandfather clock at the Fright Knight, sending him to the floor. She then made a look of realization. "'No pumpkins in the room'? It's Halloween! What am I, an idiot?!" Dani facepalmed herself for being clueless.

Sam began to wave around the page urgently. "You've got to find another pumpkin fast! It's the only thing that can stop the sword's power!"

Dani looked around frantically around the room until she finally found Tina's pumpkin basket with her melted candy. It wasn't a real pumpkin, but it was the only thing she had to set everything back to normal, at least until she manages to get the Soul Shredder away from the Fright Knight first. The ghost rose from the clock debris before he then flew up and dragged Dani as they crashed through the ceiling and outside to the roof.

As the Fright Knight swung his sword, Dani dodged his attack before she pinned herself to a window and then back-flipped to the other side of the roof while she avoided his other swing. She then sprinted across the roof as she jumped from two of the knight ghost's blows until she finally flew into the air while he entirely missed her again with a spin-swing.

"Strike six! Way to whip, Mr. October!" Dani retorted before she fired a ghost beam and blasted him dead on as he crashed back into the room with Dani following to finish him off.

"Come on, Dani! You can do it!" Sam encouraged his friend with a confident smile.

Both Dani and the Fright Knight began exchanging blows as Dani punched the knight before he gave her an uppercut in return, she slammed on top of him with a double kick, and then the ghost grabbed her throat and pinned her to the ground. The Fright Knight lifted his sword up, but Dani quickly jumped to her feet and caught the sword by the blade with her bare hands, taking the knight ghost by surprise.

Dani's entire body began to glow green while she began to gather her ghost energy to increase her strength and she strained to overcome the Fright Knight as she felt the sword's energy on herself.

"To cease the storm...to end the fear…" Dani began to recite while her eyes began to glow green. The Fright Knight grunted with effort, but the ghost girl only overcame him even more. "The sword must sheath...in pumpkin NEAR!" Her whole body glowed brighter as she pushed even harder until she finally managed to grab the hilt of the Soul Shredder.

With a loud shout, she thrusted and flipped the Spirit of Halloween over her shoulder, forcing him to release the sword as he landed on the ground by his back. Dani glared at the ghost before she jumped high into the air and shouted again as she sheathed the sword deep into the pumpkin basket.

Just as she hoped for, it actually worked when the sword flashed brightly green and blew her away with its raw force.

"What?" The Fright Knight said in sudden revelation as he stared at the sword while its power began to short-circuit.

Dani landed on the floor next to him and grinned up at the knight. "Trick _and_ treat, bucket head, and that's called girl power! Told you I'd have it back by midnight."

"No! No! NOOOOOO!" The Fright Knight tried to grab the sword, but it glowed brightly as it short circuited even more and forced him off while Dani and Sam watched in awe.

Outside the building, the ecto-storm began to swirl counterclockwise when the sword began to take its power away.

Meanwhile, Matt Fenton looked at his ecto-detection device when it showed a graphic of a vortex over a house. "This ghost front is coming from the direction of...917 Maple Street." He said to his wife.

"917 Maple, eh? I could've sworn it was coming from that spooky house with that big, swirling cloud overhead." Jackie said as she rubbed her head before she pointed at the old Townsend house that was engulfed under a green ecto-cloud.

Matt gasped in realization. "That's where Dani is!"

"Then let's shake a tail feather, papa! Our girl's in danger!" They immediately brought out their weapons before they charged for the mansion.

Meanwhile, everything around the neighborhood that has been turned into a monster all changed back into normal motionless objects. Everyone ceased their panickings and fears when they realized that everything was returning to normal at last.

Back inside the old Townsend mansion, the ecto-storm began to suck up everything as Nightmare got sucked to the center with a whin. Dani and Sam stared up at the stormcloud in victory while their hairs waved madly from the strong wind.

"It's sucking everything into the Ghost Zone! It's working!" Sam exclaimed over the wind, until he yelped when he was about to be sucked in as well.

"SAM!" Dani exclaimed while her smile dropped.

She quickly grabbed her goth friend and pulled him back down before she held him close to her. She then phased her hand through the floor and grabbed a pipe underneath to prevent themselves from being sucked in.

"I will have my vengeance! Mark my words!" The Fright Knight declared out loud before his helmet broke into pieces and then his body flew into the cloud. The ecto-storm disappeared without a trace before the Soul Shredder inside the pumpkin basket vanished as well.

Tina suddenly reappeared back in the room with a shocked expression (and back in her Rena Rouge costume). She immediately brought out her PDA with a joyful and relieved smile, knowing that she was finally back home and out of her own alternate dimension where her worst fears came to life. "Yes! Sweet beautiful technology, you're mine once again!" She hugged the PDA close to her cheek.

Mr. Lancer suddenly reappeared in a state of shock, just before Dani quickly changed back into her human form (in her costume) again. She smiled sheepishly when her teacher turned sharply to her. "Ms. Fenton, I have to say that _was_ the _most_ horrifying thing I have ever seen!" He said to his student. Dani only blinked in confusion, not really knowing what to say until he suddenly made a bright face. "YOU WIN!"

"YES!" Dani shouted as she threw her arms up in the air in triumph.

"Take that, Tetslaff!" Lancer turned and walked away.

Dani shared a platonic hug with Sam, who was looking happy for her that she both didn't have to eat Daph's nasty odared bra and that she has managed to fix everything.

However, after Dani released her friend, she then made a look of realization and looked ashamed of herself. After her experience with the Fright Knight, she realized that her major desire to win her little side-bet with Daph has put everyone in Amity Park in danger again, and she probably did deserved to eat some bra as punishment. If that Soul Shredder had actually teleported her to her greatest fear, it wouldn't be just losing, but also losing the people closest to her and putting them all in danger.

With her mind made up, she made a determined face and ran after her teacher. "Wait! Mr. Lancer!" She called

"I can see it now, Tetslaff!" Lancer then turned around and saw his student catching up to him.

Dani looked down in guilt. "Mr. Lancer, I have to be honest...I-I cheated."

Lancer cocked an eyebrow in confusion. "Cheated?"

"Well, I burrowed-eh-um...stole some of my parents' technology."

"You mean this stuff?" Sam asked sheepishly as he held up the Fenton Foamer weapon while Tina followed him. "Like the Fenton Foamer, which causes a psychosomatic reaction in whoever's exposed to it causing them to experience their worst fear?"

He and Dani then both shared innocent expressions. "Yeah! That!"

"Danielle, the good news for you is that I don't care. I have two scary rooms, and it's midnight!" Lancer said proudly as he opened the door. "Let the party begin!"

Dani's eyes went wide when she immediately saw something. "Lancer, look out!"

"Nobody move!" Jackie and Matt shouted in unison.

Luckily, Lancer opened his eyes in time and shouted in surprise before he ducked from green foam that flew over his head, as did Dani, Sam, and Tina. They all looked out in surprised as they got up and stared at the ghost hunting couple, who both looked equally surprised.

"...I also found a nerd locked inside a closet in Daph's Spa of Doom." Tina told everyone sheepishly while she shrugged.

On cue, Mikey, the school nerd, hopped out of the house look gratefully at Tina. "Thanks a bunch, Tina! Tell Daphne that she can't refund her cash!" He exclaimed as he sprinted down the sidewalk.

Ms. Tetslaff and some of the other teens in their costumes watched Mikey run off before they all looked mildly impressed when they turned their attentions back to Lancer. "Nice theme, Lancer. That's some cautious girl you've got there. Nice costume, Fenton, it suits you well." She said before she walked away.

Lancer was more surprised by the fact that a nerd just ran out of the mansion, until he narrowed his eyes like his own suspicions were proven correct. "Well that certainly explains why everything in Ms. Baxter's room was _absolutely_ perfect. It's a good thing you warned me about your folks and that your friend exposed Daphne's uncreative mind, Danielle. Otherwise, I would've had to change my mind. Daphne's disqualified as the winner and I will be seeing her in detention." Lancer said as he glared at nothing in particular until he smiled at Dani in gratitude. "See you tomorrow at school, enjoy the rest of your Halloween night."

As Lancer walked away with a smile, Matt and Jackie looked surprised until they frowned in realization. "Hey, wait a minute, this _was_ some anti-detention project!" Jackie said as she narrowed her eyes under her goggles before they turned sternly to their daughter. "You're in a lot of trouble, missy!"

Dani sighed as she slumped a little. "I'll call this night an even match." She said mostly to herself before she managed a small smile that everything was back to normal.

* * *

Although Dani got grounded by her parents for lying to them, she had still won her little side-bet with Daph fair and square. Apparently, the cheerleader captain was exposed as the real cheater for the haunted house room since she paid and blackmailed a nerd into helping her with the roller coaster and animatronics, whom Tina found locked inside her closet inside the Spa of Doom. As punishment for her dirty cheating, Daph was ultimately disqualified by Lancer as the winner, was given detention, and now had to eat Jackie Fenton's ghost bait food.

So Dani just called the Halloween contest an even match for both herself and Daph.

The next day at Casper High, Daph (who was back in her normal cheerleader uniform) sat on a table in the cafeteria with a shocked expression while her friends began to hand her multiple things to prepare her.

"Salt." Kwyn said when she handed her one.

"Pepper." Paul Sanchez said when he handed her one.

"Ten gallon water." Kwyn slid a large gallon jug of water next to Daph.

Dani (who was also back in her regular attire) slipped a covered dish in front of the cheerleader captain and lifted the cover off, revealing a burger with a green pattie meat and red sauce inside of it, steaming and bubbling a little as it boiled. Dani once promised that it was made from ghost peppers, the hottest kind, and her mother's invented ghost bait, the ecto-patties, were probably going to taste really gross.

"Enjoy it while it's still there, Bax-of-wax." Dani mocked with a smirk while Sam and Tina (also back in their normal clothes) looked smug at the cheerleader captain as well with their arms crossed.

Daph picked up the steaming-hot nasty burger and then gagged in disgust and was about to throw up. She braced herself that her taste buds might both taste the grossness and the hotness of the patty and hot sauce respectively for a very, _very_ long time.


	16. Paternal Instinct

**Season 1 Episode 16**

Paternal Instinct

"The Father of All Shows!"

It was Friday afternoon in Amity Park, and everything was quiet that day. But that didn't stop Dani Fenton from training herself and learning more about her ghost powers with the help of her two best friends, Sam Manson and Tina Foley.

They were all currently in the lab of Fenton Works when Dani hovered to the air in her ghost form and then flew at her best speed she can master with her spectral tail. Tina aimed her measuring gun as she swooped by and it caught Dani's max speed to be one hundred and fifteen miles per hour.

"Hundred and fifteen miles per. Lighten up the speed gun, girl." Tina said to Dani while she changed her tail back into her legs.

Dani turned herself intangible before she phased through the wall and then returned from the ceiling as she became solid again. "Intangibility, check." Sam said while he checked it off on his clipboard.

Dani then turned herself invisible as she hovered there with her arms crossed while Sam and Tina glanced around in confusion. "Dani?" They both asked in unison.

"Invisibility, check." Tina said, until Dani suddenly flew into her body and overshadowed her when her eyes glowed green.

"Hi, I'm Tina! Don't let the PDA, glasses, and lack of muscles fool ya, I'm a stun!" Dani said through Tina before she phased out of her body again with a childish giggle.

Tina scowled at her in annoyance. "I hate it when you do that."

Dani floated in the air and looked at her friends, ready for something else. "Okay, hot stuff, let's ramp it up." Sam said with a smile as he held out a remote and pressed a button.

Several hoops sprang out of the ceiling and several guns popped out from the walls and prepared themselves to fire. Dani flew up and jumped over one of the hoops, flip-swung from the second before she catapulted herself over through the third hoop without even touching it (the hoops were to test her superhuman agility). The guns then fired darts while Dani dodged them to test her superhuman reflexes.

Cutouts of ghosts suddenly sprang out from behind the counters. Dani used her ecto beams to burn them out to test her aim (even jokingly burning out a cut out of her brother, James, with her finger).

Then several steel walls sprang from the floor, though Dani merely turned intangible as she phased right through them carelessly, and looked like she was relaxing on her bed while her friends watched her float away. She gave them a thumbs up as she turned solid...until she accidentally slammed into a wall with a grunt and collapsed onto the floor.

Dani rubbed her head to get the dizziness off as Tina and Sam walked up to her. "Hi, I'm Dani Fenton! Don't let the concussion and bruises fool ya, I need more practice." Tina said jokely, repeating what Dani said through her earlier.

Dani frowned at her techno-geek friend as she placed her hand on the floor and turned part of it intangible. It slipped underneath Tina's feet and, with a surprised yelp, she phased right through the floor and out of sight.

"...Wow, it's quiet in here." Sam, after a moment of silence, said with a smile.

* * *

Theme Song:

(She's a phantom)

(Dani Phantom, Phantom, Phantom)

Young Dani Fenton, she was just fourteen  
When her parents built a very strange machine  
Designed to view a world unseen

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)

When it didn't work, her folks, they just quit  
Then Dani took a look inside of it  
There was a great, big flash, and everything changed  
Her molecules got all rearranged

(Phantom, Phantom)

When she first woke up, she realized she had snow white hair, and glowing green eyes  
She could walk through walls, disappear, and fly  
She was much more unique than the other gals  
And it was then that she knew what she had to do  
She had to stop all the ghost that were coming through  
She's there to fight, for me and you!

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's _Dani Phantom_ )

* * *

While the parents were both oblivious to the fact that their youngest daughter was actually training in their lab, Matt and Jackie both sat in the living room together. Matt stared miserably at a picture frame of himself with Dani when she was just a toddler, both of them smiling while Matt hugged Dani, and they looked like they were both having a good time.

"Dani and I used to be so close." Matt said sadly as he stared at the picture.

His wife, Jackie, was playing with an action figure of herself and a green ghost as she made herself punch the ghost. "Aha! Take that! And nobody makes a meat puppet out of Jackie Fenton!" She acted out until she then handed her husband a piece of jerky. "Fenton Jerky?"

Matt sighed and sadly took the jerky. "Gracias…" He glanced back down at the photo as he smiled a little from the good memories he had with his daughter. "We shared everything: secrets, bunsen burners, soda…"

Jackie smiled at the good old times. "Ah, yes, nothing says bonding like backwash."

"Dani's just shooting up so fast, those special times seem to be slipping away." Matt sighed again as he hugged the picture frame. "Oh, I miss them."

Jackie frowned at her husband solemnly. "Matthew, they all have to grow up sometimes…" She then raised up her action figures in the air again. "'Curse you, Jackie Fenton, you've defeated me once again!' Haha!" Then the doorbell suddenly rang, catching Jackie's attention. "I'll get it!"

She dropped both of her figures and quickly rushed to the door as she answered, where she found a mailman who was actually a ghost. However, the obese huntress seemed too careless to even notice that he was actually floating with a ghostly tail when she took the letter from him.

"Thanks, sir." Jackie said before she dug through her pocket and pulled out a quarter to tip him, but it phased right through his hand. "Oh, and try to get some sun. You're pale as a ghost." She slammed the door shut in front of his face before she went up to Matt. "Hey, Matt, some kind of invite for ya. I can tell, because it has the word 'invite' on it."

Matt took the envelope, opened it up, and examined it. He then perked up when he smiled brightly and jumped to his feet in triumph. "Yes! _Just_ what the doctor ordered!"

Back in the lab, Dani grunted and strained as she tried to activate her duplication power (the ability to make one's copy or more) after she watched her new archenemy, Vladia, do it. She has then spent most of her days trying to master that power as well, but it was apparently a very complex ability to master.

While Sam and Tina only stood there and watched with odd looks, Dani began to glow when she only managed to split her heads into two instead. Her best friends gasp in shock at the sight.

"Wow, now you can eat a Nasty burger _and_ fries at the same time." Tina commented with a smile.

"Yeah, problem is I can only split myself _this_ far." Dani-head one said with a frown.

"Vladia Plasmius can split into like _four_ different Vladia's at once!" Dani-head two said as she held up four fingers.

"That's what this weekend's about…"

"Nonstop drills…"

"No homework."

"No family."

"No interruptions." Both heads finished in unison.

"Hey, Dani!" Matt suddenly called out from upstairs, making her cringe before she glanced up at the stairs.

She quickly changed back into human form, but because of her failed attempt to duplicate herself, her human form ended up with only one eye, making her look more like a cyclops as she yelped in surprise. Tina quickly raised her hand and slapped Dani on the back of her head hard, and it luckily made her eyes split back into two as she blinked them.

Matt ran into the lab with a bright smile. "Pack your bags, because we're going to a Father/Daughter Science Symposium in _Florida_!" He said excitedly as he showed the invite to his daughter, which trembled from his eagerness. "Doesn't that sound fun?!"

Dani only slumped in disappointment, since that wasn't exactly what she wanted to do for her weekend.

Matt and Dani both got everything packed for themselves while Sam and Tina both returned to their homes. Dani then had a chance to talk with James about them splitting up with each of their parents for the weekend, with Dani hanging out with their father and James hanging out with their mother.

"At least you're going somewhere. I'm doomed to special family alone time with Mom." James said to her as he slouched in somewhat disappointment at the thought. He then examined his father's invite that came from a group he has apparently never heard of before. "The 'A.I. DALV Group'." James cocked a curious eyebrow. "Hmm, never heard of them. Are they legitimate?"

"Legitimately _boring_ , I'm guessing." Dani said dully with her arms crossed.

"Now to make sure you're protected from the road, honeypie, I made you this." Jackie said to her husband before she held out a metal belt and strapped it around his waist. "It's the Fenton Specter Deflector, guaranteed to repel and weaken any ghost who comes in direct contact with you."

"A little girly, but I guess it'll work." Matt said as he twisted it with interest before he smiled at his wife. "Thanks, hon." He then kissed her on her cheek. "Oh and Jackie, please don't trash the house while Dani and I are away." He then walked away.

Jackie sighed in annoyance as she frowned. "Sucked the house into a parallel dimension _one_ time, and you men just can't let it go, can you?"

Later on, Matt drove his daughter to the airport, and they were both kind of surprised that this A.I. DALV group has already sent them both a private jet to the symposium before it made its way to Florida with its passengers. While the jet flew over the terrain, Dani and Matt sat across from each other all alone in the private. Although Matt was clearly excited about this weekend in hopes of reconnecting with his daughter, Dani was still a little miffed that she was not training her powers for the weekend.

"Come on, Miss Pouty-Pants, this weekend is supposed to be about us! Those A.I. DALV people sent this private jet _just_ for us! _How_ perfect is that?" Matt asked Dani, trying to sound chipper for her sake.

"Do you want the truth or one of those little white lies that doesn't hurt your feelings?" Dani asked sarcastically with her arms and legs crossed while she gave her father a blank face.

Matt sighed at her attitude. "Forget it, Dani, just look out the window at that warm, sunny Florida Coastline."

" _Folks, this is your captain speaking!_ " The captain of the plane announced through the intercom, catching Dani's and Matt's attentions when they glanced up in wonder. " _If you look out the window on your left, you'll see the cold, bleak Colorado Rockies._ "

Dani's eyes went wide with surprised confusion. "The Rockies?! That's nowhere even _near_ Florida, what gives?!" She exclaimed, wondering why the captain was flying them to the Rocky Mountains instead of to Florida like the invite said.

" _And if you look out the window on your right side, you'll see me_." Matt and Dani panicked when the captain said that so casually, like he was planning this all along. " _Bailing out of the plane as it creds out of control...and crashes!_ "

They looked out the window and saw their pilot jumping out of the plane with a parachute and a walkie talkie. They both then ran into the cockpit and saw nobody inside until the jet began to plummet out of the sky and threatened to crash land.

Matt took a seat and he strained at the controls, but the tilter wouldn't budge like the pilot has purposely sabotaged it. "The controls are jammed, Dani! How do we get out of this?!" He exclaimed.

"I know only one way…" Dani said to herself.

She ducked behind the seat and changed into her ghost form before she touched her father in an attempt to turn them both intangible. However, his belt suddenly activated itself and shocked Dani while she yelped. She groaned in pain as she wobbled up to a wall before changed back into her human form while she tried to get the dizziness off.

Matt noticed this and gasped in concern as he went up to check on her while he placed his hands on her face. "Sweetie, are you okay?"

Dani quickly swatted his hands away to not get herself shocked again. "Yeah, Dad, I'm fine! How do we get out of here?!"

Matt stared at her in brief confusion until he finally spotted two parachutes leaning on the wall. "Dani, parachutes!" He tossed his daughter one as she grunted from her father's force. "Let's go!"

They both jumped out of the cockpit as they plummeted out of the sky before they quickly deployed their parachutes while they slowly descended to the forest below them.

Just then, their pilot captain then came up to them with his walkie-talkie. "Folks, at this time, I'd like to inform you that you've been the victims of a cruel host." He said before he shifted into the same mailman ghost that sent the invite in the first place. "Thank you for flying Air Evil Plot." He cackled evilly as he flew back into the jet and took off, leaving Dani and Matt behind to roam the Colorado Rockies.

Dani crossed her arms and glared in annoyance. "Oh, come on, Dani. Don't be so glum, look at the view!" Matt said, trying to look at the bright side as they descended towards the forest.

After Dani and Matt landed safely on the terrain, they both took off their parachutes and began to walk through the forest on foot while Matt sliced through the tall bushes with his machete to see where they were going. They both took a quick break as Matt wiped his sweat off his forehead.

"Good thing I had my Fenton Machete tucked away in my boot, eh Dani?" Matt said to his daughter.

"You carry a lot of stuff, Dad. How about a Fenton Cellphone so we can call for help?" Dani suggested sarcastically.

Matt cocked an eyebrow. "Cellphone? You can't fight ghosts with a cellphone, but not that we'll find any here." He then began to slice through the bushes again while his daughter followed him from behind. "Besides, who needs help? I'm perfectly comfortable with us ruffin it in the woods." After a few more slices, Matt suddenly froze and gasped when he found a large, fancy log cabin right in front of them. "...or we could stay at this rinsey mountain chalet. I'm open."

They both suddenly heard beeping as a golf cart pulled up next to them. The driver happened to be none other than Matt and Jackie's old friend from college, Vladia Masters herself.

"Why Matthew and Danielle Fenton." The billionairess said with her permanent sinister smile, the one that always made her look like she was up to no good.

"Vladia Masters?!" Matt and Dani asked in unison, looking surprised.

"Oh, what an amazing, unexpected, and totally unplanned surprise!" The billionairess then reached down and picked up a pink gift basket for Dani and a blue one for Matt. "Personalized gift baskets?" Matt smiled as he walked to the cart.

Dani, however, knew better than to trust her after her first meeting with the billionairess at Madison, Wisconsin during the college reunion, which Dani once realized that it was just a trap for her mother, Jackie, to make her look like a fool. When Vladia was in college with her parents, there was a lab accident that left her hospitalized for years. But as a side-effect, the woman also gained ghost powers and became a half-ghost herself. Unlike Dani, though, Vladia used her powers for personal gain and used them to steal money for herself, which was the real reason why and how she became a billionairess.

She has also been spending her twenty years devising ways to steal Matt away from Jackie, despite them already being married and having children. But Matt was Vladia's love of her life and she would do anything to take him away, even if it meant killing Jackie, who served as an obstacle for Vladia. Dani also learned that Vladia has never forgiven Jackie for marrying Matt and ruining her social life, and has tried to kill and humiliate her mother multiple times. Jackie was a very loyal person, so she thought that Vladia has forgiven her for almost hurting her and Jackie still considered Vladia a friend, even though she had absolutely no idea and was completely oblivious about her old college gal's true intentions.

Like before said, Vladia's smile and evil nature in her eyes always made her look like she was up to no good once again.

"You're up to something." Dani muttered as she gave her archenemy a suspicious knowing glare.

"Oh, you think?" Vladia said to the girl with a smirk. After Matt hopped into the cart with the gift baskets in his arms, Vladia then spoke quietly through her watch. "They're here, kill Jackie."

"What was that?" Matt asked her when he barely overheard what she just muttered.

Vladia panicked a little before she quickly smiled innocently at the man of her dreams. "I said...flopjackies! Pancakes! I have pancakes!"

She then floored her cart as its wheels skimmed on the mud, sending it flying onto Dani's face and shoulders, making her slouch and glare while she growled.

* * *

Back at Amity Park in Fenton Works, James was in the living room talking on the phone with probably a friend of his. "Okay, I'll see you later." He said before he hung up the phone.

"Hey, Jamesrince, check this out!" Jackie said when she came up to her son with a small pole in her palm. "It's my Jack-o-Nine Tails! How about a quick tutorial?"

"How about a quicker _no_? I'm not interested in ghost fighting, Mom. In fact, I'm heading out." James grabbed his bag and was about to walk out of the house.

"Hey, rope it in, little mister. Be careful, teenage girls are like wild animals!"

To prove her point, James opened the front door to head out, but instead he froze when he found a giant, green rapid rabbit ghost right in front of him as it growled at his face, making him scream in fear. James then jumped back before it could snap its fangs at him.

Jackie quickly ran in front of her son and aimed out her Jack-o-Nine Tails. "BACK OFF, HE'S A MINOR!" She exclaimed before she fired a rope that released itself as a grabber with her face on it and nine rope hooks. It wrapped around the rabbit and squeezed it hard until it exploded into ectoplasm with fur and covered Jackie all over with it.

James smiled at his mother gratefully and mildly impressed. "Mom, you saved me from that monster!"

"Yep, that's what I do, son. That and needle point, which is artsy and relaxing. Now come on, I'm putting this house under ghost lockdown!" Jackie activated her device again, only for it to land on her head instead.

* * *

Back at the Colorado Rockies, Matt and Dani made themselves at home in Vladia's private log cabin. Matt (who had his Specter Deflector deactivated) looked over some of Vladia's books in on the shelves and Vladia looked over her reflection in a mirror while Dani sat dejectedly on a loft chair.

Dani glanced around and saw different kinds of pelts of different animals that have been hunted down, and she then yelped when she saw a bear pelt at her feet as she held her legs close. She narrowed her eyes at Vladia, who was still in front of the mirror with her night jacket. What really caught Dani's attention was the reflection of her name on her jacket on the mirror when it showed itself as 'AIDALV'.

Now it all made sense to her: the 'A.I. DALV Group' didn't exist at all, it was just Vladia's name backwards, and there really _was_ no Father/Daughter Symposium at Florida. As Dani suspected, it was just another one of Vladia's plots to take her father, Matt, as her husband. Not only that, but she also wanted to adopt Dani as her own daughter/successor again like during the college reunion, just because she had ghost powers just like Vladia, but Dani knew that they both had _very_ different intentions on using them.

"So, what brings you two to these parts?" Vladia asked when she looked away from her mirror with her signature creepy smile.

"You'll never believe it." Matt said with disbelief in his voice as he looked up from his book about 'ghosts'. "We were on our way to the symposium and our pilot _forced_ us out of the plane, right over your house!" He then turned his attention back to his book.

"Yeah, it's almost like it's some sort of villainous plot!" Dani said, trying to make it sound obvious to her father as she glared at her archenemy. "What an incredibly well-plant coincidence."

Vladia walked up to her casually with a bright smile on her face and a hand behind her back. "That would be an oxymoron, dear girl. Oh, and speaking of _morons_...how has your mother been these oafish days?" She asked as she gave the girl a smirk. Dani only glared at her even more as she growled and her eyes glow green from her anger that she just practically insulted her mother. Vladia pretended to be afraid of her anger as she weakly waved her hands in front of her and smiled amusingly. "Oh, the scary eyes…"

She then fired pink beams from her eyes as Dani yelped and avoided the beam before she fell off her chair and it made a smoking hole on the chair. Before Matt turned his head, Vladia went up to him flirty before he turned back to his book. "Matthew, I'm so glad you're here. It gives me the chance to apologize for Jackie's behavior at our college reunion." She said casually.

Dani got back up to her feet as she gave Vladia a flat look. "Um, correct me if I'm wrong, but wasn't Mom possessed by some filthy, putrid, lonely, single _ghost_?" She gave Vladia a smirk as she pointed at her.

Vladia then fired another pink beam from her finger behind her back, but Dani turned intangible in time as it passed harmlessly through her and then turned solid again. The girl then fired her own green beam from her finger, burning the old woman's skirt as she yelped and jumped a little while she held onto her rear before she briefly glared at Dani.

Before Matt could even notice after hearing one noises, Vladia quickly closed the book and took it from him while she smiled at him warmly. "Well, if she hadn't been so weak, perhaps that never would've happened, hm?" The woman said casually while she tried to ignore the smoke coming from her skirt.

"Now, Vladia, Jackie may be a bumbler, but she means well." Matt said as he went through a row of books that were all about ghosts and other types of science studies before he pulled one of paranormal activities.

"I know, Matthew, and I've forgiven her for many things: causing the accident that ruined my life, stealing you, the backwash incident…"

There was something Vladia just listed off that caught Matt's attention when he dropped the book in surprise. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, back up!" He turned to his old college friend in confusion. "What was that?"

"Causing the accident that ruined my life?"

"N-no, _after_ that."

"The...backwash incident?"

Matt slapped his head in frustration before he began to use his hand gestures for emphasising. "NO! In. The. _Middle_!"

"Oh! The 'stealing you' part?" Vladia sighed when she walked in front of him and stared into his eyes lovingly. "Oh, you can always see it right through. Oh, Matthew Fenton, I'm just gonna come right out of it." She took his hands while he stared at her in confusion. "Please, dump Jackie and stay here, you and Dani both can." Dani looked surprised at first until she became furious when she clenched her hands into fists and glared angrily at Vladia while her eyes glowed green again. "What do you say?"

Matt stared at her in stunned silence for a very long time...until he began storming out of the cabin, looking absolutely furious with his fists swinging angrily. Dani followed him, looking pleased by her father's answer to Vladia's confession.

"Bye, Vladia, and as a lonely single woman in your forties, might I suggest internet dating, or a cat?!" Dani called after her mockingly as she and her father walked back into the woods that night.

"Mark my words, Matthew, nobody says 'no' to Vladia Masters! You will rue the day you've spent my affection, and I WILL. NOT. GET. A. CAT!" Vladia exclaimed angrily.

* * *

Back at Amity Park in Fenton Works, James cowered behind his mother while she prepared herself for any more animal ghost intruders that have been invading their home. Of course, they were both unaware that this was all a part of Vladia's attempt to kill Jackie so she could take her husband and daughter as her own when she tricked them into her log cabin.

"You know, in retrospect, perhaps I shouldn't have gutted the Fenton Works Ghost Shield to make your father's anti-ghost belt." Jackie admitted mostly to herself. Two eagle ghosts with four talon claws suddenly phased through the ceiling, ready to attack again.

"AH! More ghosts!" James exclaimed as he ran behind his mother.

The eagles swooped down at such speed that, before Jackie could activate her Jack-o-Nine Tails, they butted her away to the wall and the device flew into James's hand. He glared angrily at the ghosts with a determined look as they unsheathed their claws and prepared to clobber Jackie. James aimed out the Jack-o-Nine Tails and wrapped it around both of the eagles before he battle cried as he slammed them to the ground, vaporizing them to oblivion

As the device retracted the ropes, James smiled at it. "Yes!" He cheered to while he held it up in triumph.

"Wow, note to self: make a James action figure." Jackie said to herself with an impressed look by her son's actions before she held up an action figure of herself and squeezed it.

* * *

Back at the woods of the Colorado Rockies, Matt and Dani have found themselves a nice spot to camp for the night when Matt made a tent out of twigs, began a fire in the center, and found two large logs to sit on. He then dropped to pill packets to the dirt, gave them each a dip of water until they popped out as individual sleeping bags. Matt then sat next to his daughter, who was looking very bummed about this weekend.

"Fenton Jerky?" Matt offered as he held it up.

"Pass." Dani said sadly as she looked down.

Matt then looked a little bummed as she was. "Dani, I know this weekend isn't going exactly as planned, but...at least we're spending it together, right?" He placed his hand on hers, but because his Specter Deflector was active again, he began to shock her.

Dani shouted a little as she retracted her hand from his and held it close. "Ah, okay, okay, I get it! Stop touching me!" Matt looked a little confused about why he seemed to shock her every time he touched her. "Look, I-I'm gonna sleep over here." She walked away and up to her sleeping bag and laid as far away from the tent.

Matt took his sleeping bag as he crouched down into the twig tent, looking a little hurt. "Good night, Dani. I love you."

"Love you, too. Good night" Dani then turned to try to go to sleep. Matt sighed before he slipped into his tent. As Dani tried to sleep, she felt a familiar chill up her spine and her ghost sense went off, making her eyes go wide before a giant, hairy green foot stomped right in front of her face. "Either Dad needs to shave his legs...or this is _really_ bad news."

Dani looked up nervously and a giant bear ghost with four arms towering above her. It roared as it grabbed her, making her shriek in fear. From the tent, when Matt tried to sleep, his eyes went wide when he heard his daughter screaming, alerting him. He peeked out of the tent and saw her sleeping bag empty as her screaming was heard out somewhere in the woods.

"DAD!" Dani exclaimed from the woods.

"DANI?!" He exclaimed in concern.

In a blink of an eye, Dani found herself getting thrusted into a loft chair inside Vladia's cabin when she looked around and saw that she was surrounded by several ghost animals, all growling at her. She finally looked at the center of the animal party, where found her archenemy, Vladia Plasmius, grinning evilly at the girl.

"Nice petting zoo, Plasmius." Dani said with a glare as she hopped off the chair and changed to her ghost form and got ready to fight. "Where's your lonely gal cat?"

"Ah, there's that teen wit again." Vladia said, holding some kind of green, hand-held conoprod and then shocked it at Dani's stomach. She shouted in agony when she got the shock of her life until she unwillingly changed back into her human half.

Dani stared at her archenemy with wide eyes. "What was...what was _that_?!"

"Oh, this? I call it the Plasmius Maximus: it has just short-circuited your powers for the next three hours...that's midnight. I tell you this, because I've seen your grades and I know you're terrible at math." Vladia then gestured to all of the ghost animals growling. "These are my latest experiments, what do you think? Oh, that's right, who _cares_ what you think? I'll give you five minutes before I send my minions out to destroy you. The clock's ticking, Danielle, I suggest you take it." With no other choice, Dani screamed as she ran out of the cabin and into the woods for dear life. "Get her." It hasn't even been five minutes yet and the ghost animals began to chase after Dani. "Five minutes, five seconds. Oh, apparently, _I'm_ bad at math, too."

Inside the woods, Dani pushed tree branches away while she tried to run away from the mutant rabid ghost animals pursuing her, now that she was completely powerless and defenseless. She jumped from trunks and a water stream while the rapid ghost animals continued to follow her, until she tripped over a tree root and tumbled to the ground. As Dani tried reaching for a tree branch, a mud-covered hand suddenly grabbed her by her wrist and dragged her to the top of a tree.

It was her father, Matt Fenton, whose jumpsuit was camouflaged with mud, and was holding a rope with his goggles over his eyes. "Remind me later how much trouble you are for leaving the campsite, nabbed." Matt said sternly to her daughter.

"Wow, that doesn't hurt." Dani said to herself when she noticed that his touch wasn't even shocking her, even though he still had the Specter Deflector on. She guessed to herself that there were still some benefits for being depowered by the Plasmius Maximus.

Matt settled her down on the branch before he dropped the rope over the four-armed bear ghost's ankles and hoisted him to the air. "Be right back."

He rode down the rope to the ground level, where he tied the rope to the tree truck. He sharply faced the mutant ghost animals and pressed on his belt as the mud covering his suit cracked off.

Matt then got into a martial arts stance. "Come on, put one on me." He challenged the mutant ghost animals.

An animal ghost lunged at Matt, as he jumped to a tree, flipped around it, and swing-kicked the ghost animal away. He jumped from the branch and landed back on the ground as the ghost animals surrounded him, until he pulled out a small cylinder as it expanded into a green double-edge staff and he spun it around expertly when he got into a pose.

"How could he not have a phone in there?" Dani asked herself until she smiled a little with interest. " I really need to get me one of those Boo-staffs."

Matt battle cried as he charged at the ghost animals and prepared his staff. He swung his staff around while each hit on an animal made them disappear and vaporize into oblivion on a jackalope, a three-headed beaver, and a four-talon eagle. He flipped onto a tree and pushed himself off onto the ground. Matt then narrowed his eyes and jumped over a ghost moose that charged at him and he swung his Boo-staff at it, vaporizing it. Two twin cyclops rabbits roared at Matt, but he only twisted on his goggle lens and fired a couple of beams from them when he vaporized both of the rabbits and destroyed them.

Three smaller animals were about to attack Matt as well, but they froze when he pointed his staff at them. "Boo." He said merely, enough to make the animals run away in fear. After he dealt with all of the mutant ghost animals, Matt turned to his daughter, who slid down from the tree. "Now, young lady, would you mind telling me who kidnapped you and what you thought you were doing?"

"You...are...awesome!" Dani said happily as she ran over to him and hugged his arm.

Matt gasped as he smiled in appreciation. "Aww, thank you…"

"Iwilldestroyyou!" A tiny ghost gopher squealed from a tiny hole, only to get quickly topped on by Matt's Boo-staff when it got vaporized.

Matt deactivated his staff while looked around cautiously. "But we better keep moving in case those ghosts come back." He then ran off deeper into the woods.

"Uh...wait for me!" Dani said nervously before she followed suit.

About an hour later, Matt was currently holding his daughter piggy-back style while he looked around cautiously for any more signs of any rabid mutant animal ghost attacks.

"I, uh, think we gave those ghost animals the slip. Uh...shouldn't we figure out a way to call Mom?" Dani asked her father reluctantly.

"As much as I hate to say this...I think we should go back to _Vladia's_." Matt said it in a tone of disgust at the mention of her name.

Dani jumped off his back. "But, she's my archenemy-I mean...she said all those horrible things about Mom and even tried to hit on you dead on!"

Matt narrowed his eyebrows under his goggles in somewhat agreement with his daughter. "We both know she's a creep, but she's a creep with phone and transportation...and pancakes. Here, put this on." Matt then took off his metal belt when he strapped the Specter Deflector around his daughter's waist as she yelped. He locked it up with a key and tucked it away. "I know it's not exactly your style, but it's for your own protection." And then he continued down the woods.

"Great. At midnight, I get my powers back, at twelve o'one, the belt zaps me, and at twelve o'two, Vladia tries to make out with my dad." Dani then grimaced at the two last thoughts. "Those are going to be the worst two minutes of my life."

* * *

Back at Amity Park in Fenton Works, James was in the jumpsuit closet as he looked at his reflection when he tried on one of his father's own jumpsuits and slipped the goggles over his head and eyes.

Just then, Jackie ran into the closet with ghost weapons in her hands and arms. "James, I-" She began, but froze when he saw James in her husband's jumpsuit. "Matt, you're home!"

"Mom, it's me, James?" He said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"James? Why, look at you, you're a spitting image of your father." Jackie sniffed happily while she leaked a tear. "I knew this day would come. That's why years ago, I had this made for you." She ran to the jumpsuit closet and pulled out a replica of one of hers, but it was two-sizes too big for James to wear.

James managed a small laugh as he smile weirdly at the jumpsuit. "...nice."

"Sorry about the size, I thought you'd be swimming in _my_ end of the gene pool, the end that's filled with ranch dressing, melted cheese, and fudge...lots of fudge."

"Look, this is just a sociological experiment. I figured I owe it to myself to experience all this ghost stuff one time so I can hate it in a more informed context."

Jackie looked very perplexed by her son's large vocabulary she could barely understand half of a time. "...I have no clue what you're saying, son, but what I do know is that ghost fighting is in your blood!"

"No way! I'm not like you and Dad!" James then turned away from Jackie with his arms crossed and his chin up. "I'm a brilliant, reasonable, matured, and sophisticated boy."

"In a blue hazmat suit."

"In a blue...AH! Quit messing with me!" James turned sharply to face his mother again. "No more talk about ghost fighting, okay?"

Then suddenly from out from the walls, the mutated ghost animals returned when they phased through the walls as they growled, ready to attack them again. "No talk, ACTION!"

Jackie ran to the weapons and tossed James a bazooka before he rapidly fired anti-ecto beams, making a couple of the animals disappear without a trace. Jackie brought out her Jack-o-Nine Tails and jumped beside her son as they both smiled at each other before they both shouted and charged at the animals.

* * *

Back at the Colorado Rockies, Matt and Dani walked out of the woods when they made it back to Vladia's log cabin as Dani looked down at her watch. It was currently eleven fifty at night, meaning there was only ten more minutes before her powers would return (and the Specter Deflector would electrocute her mercilessly).

"Great, ten to twelve." Dani said to herself before she looked up at her father. "Are you sure you want to do this? Even if she _does_ have a phone and transportation, I doubt she'll even let us go back home."

"Dani, if we're gonna get out of here, we need Vladia's help. And don't worry, just stick with the plan." Matt said to his daughter.

Dani glanced at the key strapped to his belt and ran up in front of him before he reached the door. "Before you go in there and flirt our way out of here, I just want to say...I love you!" She hugged her father while she snagged the key and hid it behind her back.

Matt returned the hug. "I love you, too." They released each other before Matt knocked on the door.

Vladia answered the door and was very pleased to see the two people she most desired: the love of her life who was already married with the woman she despised and a perfect half-ghost daughter she tried to kill earlier with her rapid mutant ghost animals.

"Matthew! Danielle! You've returned to me!" She said with delight before she leaned to her teenage archenemy. The woman glanced at her watch and smiled at her sinisterly. "Oh, and not a moment too soon." Dani only remained silent while she only glared back at the billionairess.

"Dani, go somewhere else while the adults talk." Matt said to his daughter while he gave Vladia a flirtatious look. She was a little surprised at first until she smiled at the man of her dreams.

"Oh sure, you and Vladia get cozy. If you need me, I'll be over there...hurling." Dani said as she grimaced in disgust before she walked away to leave her father to deal with the billionairess.

Inside the cabin, Matt and Vladia sat next to each other on a couch together alone as they talked with each other. Matt tried to earn her trust by using her deep crush on him against her, since his daughter did make a good point to him earlier: that even if the billionairess woman did have a way for them to head home, they both doubted Vladia would even let them leave with her permission.

"Matthew, you must be exhausted, carrying the weight of that mistake you made years ago." Vladia said with a smile.

"We all make mistakes, Vladia...maybe I'll make one now." Matt said to her flirtatiously, but then cringed nervously while his eyes went wide when Vladia rubbed some red lipstick on and smooched her lips. He quickly placed his hand on her lips, preventing her from kissing him. "Up, up, up! I don't know if I'm in the right condition to possibly...I've been in the woods all night. I need to freshen up a little."

Matt sat up and hid his look of discomfort from Vladia as he walked away. The old woman smiled at him with eagerness. "I shall await, with red lips!"

Matt walked up to his daughter, who was leaning against the wall, and leaned close as he whispered quietly to her. "Keep ol' _red lips_ entertained until I can find a phone!" And then left down the hallway.

Dani smirked a little after he left. "Dad is gone, which means…" She said quietly to herself before she undid the Specter Deflector off her waist and looked up at Vladia, who was reading off a book. "Time to spend a little quality time with Auntie Vladia, but first…" She reached up to the old grandfather clock (that was currently reading eleven fifty-five) and she pulled the minute hand down to eleven forty-five. Dani then walked up to Vladia casually with her hands laced in front of her. "Hey, um, Auntie Vladia…"

"Oh please, Danielle, don't try to butter me up, especially with your powers shorted out for another fifteen minute." Vladia said before she smiled amusingly at the girl. "You're barely a threat to me with them, without them…" She chuckled and then made her eyes glow solid red as she glared at Dani threateningly. "Well I wouldn't need fifteen _seconds_ , would I?"

Dani made an innocent face while she shrugged. "How can you say that? You think my dad made the decision to come back on his own? We're a family." She then smiled with fake understanding as she placed her hands on her hips. "We both talked about it tonight, and _I_ want to stay here with you, too."

Vladia looked very touched by Dani's words. "Really?" Tears began to leak from the old woman's eyes before she stood up with a look of hope and joy in her eyes. "You don't mean…"

"Yes, I do!" Dani held out her arms out for a hug. "Come on, give me a big hug, new mom!"

Just when Vladia was about to hug the girl, Dani saw her opportunity and she quickly strapped the Specter Deflector around her archenemy's waist. She glanced down when the belt zapped her as she cried in agony until she glared angrily at her archenemy. "You little brat! You tricked me! You know what this will mean for you, don't you?!"

"Oh yeah..." Dani looked down at her watch until it beeped midnight. She then changed into her ghost form, with the effects of the Plasmius Maximus finally worn off and her powers were no longer short-circuited. "A much fairer fight!"

Vladia glared murderously as she got in a ready stance as she changed to her ghost form. She growled at Dani, but then she got shocked a little by the belt while it weakened her and her abilities a little, just as Dani hoped. As Vladia rubbed her head, she noticed that Dani was charging straight at her before she shoved her away and the ghost woman crashed into the wall above the fireplace.

Meanwhile, Matt searched around the hallway in a desperation for a phone to call help. "No phone." He mumbled to himself before peeking into a room, only to find a couple of expensive off-road cars. "No phone!"

Dani was about to air kick at Vladia when the woman phased through the wall, but she turned intangible again while she wrapped her cape on her. Dani shouted and phased through the wall right through her. Matt opened another door, but then only found two dirt ATVs and continued down the hallway, just before his daughter flew right across the ATV room to another wall while she shouted.

Vladia struggled when she tried to rip the Specter Deflector off her waist while Dani phased through the floor right behind her. However, the ghost woman thought fast when she fired a weak blue ghost ray at Dani, who shouted in surprise, and sent her crashing above the fireplace before she slammed onto the floor with a grunt.

"Foolish girl, even with diminished strength, I'm still more powerful than you!" Vladia said while she smiled arrogantly. The woman then attempted to duplicate herself, but thanks to the anti-ghost belt weakening her energy, she only ended up getting two heads instead, similar to what happened to Dani before the trip.

"Huh? What? I can't duplicate my form." Both of the heads said in unison as they glanced at each other.

Dani cocked an odd eyebrow by this odd turn of event. "Jeez, I don't know which head to hit." She said to herself before she smirked. "So...I'll have to hit 'em _both_!" She then flew to the air and charged towards her archenemy with her ghost tail and both of her fists out in front of her. "At a hundred and fifteen miles per hour, I bet this hurts!" And then she punched both of Vladia's heads dead on, hard.

Meanwhile, Matt peeked through a door on the roof of the cabin and found a helicopter. "Helicopter, but no phone...and Dani thinks _I'm_ a nut." He mumbled to himself as he cocked an eyebrow.

Dani blasted an ecto beam right at Vladia, kicked her straight in the stomach, and then punched her straight in her cheek with an uppercut. Vladia wobbled where she stood in weakness while Dani stood in front of her, ready to finish her off. However, the ghost girl merely blew at the ghost woman, making Vladia collapse onto the floor in weakness and defeat.

"Fine, Dani, you've defeated me, but you've forgotten my pets!" Vladia said with a smile before she whistled with her fingers. Her mutant ghost animal army phased from the floor. "Finish her!"

The animals growled as they began to attack Dani again, under Vladia's orders.

"Finish me? Why are you mad at me?" Dani asked with a small chuckle and a shrug. She then smiled when she pointed her thumb over her shoulder. "I'm not the one who made your pelts into wall art."

She pointed at all of the pelts of the animals hanging on the wall: the ones that belonged to the rapid mutant ghost animals, before Vladia experimented on them. Now, the ghost animals angrily turned on Vladia as they growled menacingly at her before she stood up to her feet.

"Don't even think about it, you spectral freaks! I'm still more powerful than you!" Vladia exclaimed to her former ghost animals.

Dani then electrocuted the woman with her own Plasmius Maximus as she shrieked in agony when it short-circuited her powers and changed her back into her human form unwillingly. Vladia's hair was frizzled, her clothes were tattered, and her face was bruised after being fried up from the shock.

"And now...you're not." Dani said with a clever smile until she leaned closer to her now powerless archenemy while she frowned. "I'll give you a five minute head start, Plasmius."

"Really?" Vladia asked hopefully.

"Minutes, seconds…" Vladia's smile dropped when she knew what was coming next before Dani smirked at her again. "You know how bad I can be at math. GET HER!" Vladia yelled to the heavens as she ran out of her own log cabin and into the woods as her own ghost animals chased after her.

Dani walked up to the door and smiled at another job well done as she changed into her human form, just before her father walked in. "What happened to Vladia?" Matt asked his daughter in confusion.

Dani turned to her father while she smiled. "She...ran out for a bite. How are we getting out of here?"

Matt sighed in frustration. "I don't know, and I can't find a phone! There wasn't one in the cars, the ATVs, the helicopter-" He then suddenly paused short and froze in realization before he slapped his head for being an idiot.

Dani smiled when she knew what was on his mind. "...maybe we could just take the copter?" Matt smiled at his daughter.

Matt piloted the helicopter in the air for the rest of the night until the sun began to dawn as he and his youngest daughter returned to their hometown of Amity Park, after a long weekend of being tricked into staying with Vladia, being attacked by ghost animals, and tricking Vladia with her own desire for their love (which was more painful and uncomfortable for both of them).

"Now, Dani, you're not gonna mention any of this to your mother, right? She'll be insanely jealous if she found out, so…pup's the word." Matt said to Dani, who was drinking some soda.

"Actually, I think 'pop's' the word, and don't worry, my lips are sealed." Dani said as she smiled at her father before he smiled back. She made a look of regret. "I'm sorry I've been such a brat to you, Dad...I-I really _did_ have a good time." She then offered her soda to him. "Backwash?"

"Oh, Dani, that's very thoughtful of you." Matt then believed that he was not as far apart from his daughter as he thought he was.

Later on, he landed the copter in front of Fenton Works when they finally arrived back at Amity Park.

"Quick, James, they're back!" Jackie said when she looked out the window before she turned to James, who had a handful of cleaning supplies after they both cleaned up the house from all the ectoplasm that the ghost animals left behind. "Remember, not a word of what went on here."

"My lips are sealed, and as long as the house is ghost-free, they'll never know." James said before he began to walk away, but then turned back to his mother with a smile. "Oh, and Mom...thanks." And he continued his way to hide the trash.

Jackie smiled at her son before she jumped onto the couch and picked up her needlepoint of a ghost, just when Dani and Matt walked into the house with their luggages. "Hey, hey, look who's back! How was your weekend?"

"Oh, boring/totally dull/a ripoff/snore." Matt and Dani said in unison before they glanced at each other.

"I better go call Tina and Sam and tell them that I'm back, but…" Dani said before she tiptoed to her father's height when she kissed his cheek and smiled. "You know." He placed his hand on his cheek and smiled at her before he walked away to unpack his things. Dani then turned to her mother. "So, how was your weekend?"

"Oh, you know, some old." Jackie said.

"Well, I guess everything's back to normal then, huh?" Then her ghost sense went off when she gasped.

Then James suddenly came strolling down the stairs, holding onto a three-headed beaver ghost as it ran outside past Dani with James holding onto it tight. "Get out of my house, you freak!" James exclaimed before he popped his head back to the door with an innocent smile. "Hi, Dani!" And then went back to fighting the ghost.

"Hey, back off! It's my turn!" Jackie shouted as she handed Dani a glassful of a drink before she brought out her Jack-o-Nine Tails and jumped out of the house.

As Dani watched her brother and mother attacking the beaver ghost, she took a sip of the drink, before her eyes popped open and then she spat it out while she grimaced at it in disgust. "Oh, gross! Backwash!" She exclaimed.


	17. Lucky in Love

**Season 1 Episode 17**

Lucky in Love

"Heart Aching Terror!"

It was a hot, sunny day at Amity Park when the teens of Casper High slipped into their swimsuits and made their way to their favorite water park, Floody Waters, to cool themselves down. There was also a new waterslide called Terror Mountain as the three best friends, Dani Fenton, Tina Foley, and Sam Manson were all waiting in line.

Dani wore a blue tank top (since she gets sunburns very easily) that revealed her midriff, red swimming shorts, held her hair up in a ponytail, and was barefeet. Tina had a yellow-and-orange tie-dyed one-piece swimsuit and, because she apparently couldn't swim very well, she had floaties around her waist and on her arms, had her beanie removed, and was also barefeet. Sam, since he was more of a 'creature of the night', wore a black beach hat with a clear face shield, sunglasses, had his hair tied in a tiny knot, and a black bat-themed cloak over his purple swimming shorts, and barefeet.

"Man, I love the water! Boys, bathing suits, and the occasional opportunity to administer mouth-to-mouth resuscitation." Tina said before she rubbed some more lipstick on her lips and then pursued them.

Dani rubbed her forehead with her arm before she brushed her bangs off her face from her sweat. "Whoo, jeez it's hot." She said with a sigh before she glanced at her gothic friend, who was wearing a black cloak despite the hot temperature. "Aren't you sweating, Sam?"

"Regular people sweat. Goths, we shimmer." He said somewhat darkly.

Dani then took a whiff of him before she cocked an eyebrow. "I...think you're overcooked."

Sam lifted up his cloak, sniffed his underarm, and recoiled a little. "Whoo! I reek!" He then smiled again when he wrapped himself in his cloak. "Well, yet another reason to get out of the sun." He then walked away, leaving Dani and Tina by themselves for a while.

Then, the cheerleader captain and Dani's arch-rival, Daph Baxter, and her friend, Kwyn, came up to the girls with water guns. "Watch our place in line, will ya?" Daph said with a smirk.

Both Dani and Tina crossed their arms while they frowned and stood their ground at the spoiled cheerleaders. "Okay, Daph, can you please not do this until we're _actually_ at school? And besides, how can I? I'm in front of you." Dani said defiantly.

"Not anymore!" Daph and Kwyn smirked even more when they aimed their guns and then fired water at Dani and Tina dead on, sending them flying and shouting until they splashed into a water fountain.

A statue sprayed water on top of Dani's head while she sat there, looking a little embarrassed and startled at the same time. "Well...this is humiliating."

"But oddly refreshing." Tina said as she enjoyed the coolness of the fountain's water.

Then Dani gasped in alert when her ghost sense went off. "But this isn't! We've got company, Tin."

She then saw a familiar ghost enemy she once fought in the past, Kitty and Johnny 13's shadow ghost. It roared and everyone else ran for their lives while they screamed in terror.

"It's Kitty and Johnny 13's shadow! I need to find a place to go ghost!" Dani said to Tina before she ran out of the fountain to find a place to transform.

"You do that, I'll stay here in case any of these men need mouth-to-mouth." Tina said before she rubbed some more lipstick on.

Dani found the restrooms and quickly ran in. However, she got shoved out by the social school preps, Paul Sanchez, and his friend, Skye (the dude with the short, blonde hair and hazel eyes).

"Hello, men's room!" Skye said as he pointed at the sign that clearly showed that it was the boy's restroom.

"I'd tell ya to go to the ladies room, but...I don't think you'd qualify." Paul said with a clever smirk before he fist-bumped Skye.

Dani scowled at Paul, despite her huge crush on him. She then ran off again and hid behind a map of Floody Waters and changed into her ghost form before she flew into action.

"Hey, tall, dark, and formless! Remember me?!" Dani shouted out loud, catching the shadow ghost's attention.

It immediately punched her right in the guts, making her grunt and hug herself from the pain. It then slammed her to the side of Terror Mountain, and punched her through it, slammed her head onto another wall, and then onto the ground before it roared angrily at her face, making her hair flutter madly.

"...I'll take that as a yes." Dani said, who was unfazed by all the beatings the ghost did to her. The shadow smiled when it flew her straight towards the picket fences, ready to impale her. "Come on, slick! Let's see how well you mix with water!"

Dani dragged the shadow ghost into the water pool of Terror Mountain and flew out as the shadow became nothing but a muss of black goo in the water. The ghost girl then spotted an emergency flush before she used her foot to twist it and the drain flushed the shadow into the sewers.

"Enjoy your trip to the sewers! Oh, and if you see Monday's meatloaf, say hi for me!" Dani called after the ghost sarcastically with a clever smile.

Unknown to her, Paul peeked his head through a small outhouse and smiled at Dani before she changed back into her human form. She jumped over the fence, until the Hispanic prep boy suddenly went up to her face with a bright smile making her gasp in surprise.

"Dani?! You're the ghost girl?!" Paul asked her excitedly.

Dani stared at him, surprised and scared, now that she has accidentally exposed who she was in front of Paul Sanchez.

* * *

Theme Song:

(She's a phantom)

(Dani Phantom, Phantom, Phantom)

Young Dani Fenton, she was just fourteen  
When her parents built a very strange machine  
Designed to view a world unseen

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)

When it didn't work, her folks, they just quit  
Then Dani took a look inside of it  
There was a great, big flash, and everything changed  
Her molecules got all rearranged

(Phantom, Phantom)

When she first woke up, she realized she had snow white hair, and glowing green eyes  
She could walk through walls, disappear, and fly  
She was much more unique than the other gals  
And it was then that she knew what she had to do  
She had to stop all the ghost that were coming through  
She's there to fight, for me and you!

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's _Dani Phantom_ )

* * *

Later on after the park got evacuated, news reporters went to Floody Waters, discussing the recent ghost attack (and that they believe Dani caused it, thanks to Walker the warrant ghost's meddling before in the past).

"Amity Park racked today by another random ghost attack by the pasty face ghost las known as...Inviso-Belle." A newswoman announced in front of the camera while Dani ran behind her, urgently up to her friends.

Apparently, everyone didn't know their new public enemy number one ghost's name was, so they just decided to call her Inviso-Belle, which was not the most catchy nickname.

Dani briefly stared at the newswoman in confusion before she turned to her best friends, looking very panicked. "Guys, we've got trouble!" She said to them urgently.

"I'll say, Inviso- _Belle_?" Sam said, looking baffled by the media's poor naming skills.

"Yeah, you need a publicist, girl." Tina said, also not looking impressed until she noticed Skye walking by. "And you...need mouth-to-mouth."

"Dream on, freak!" Skye scowled as he walked away.

Dani rolled her eyes. "It's worse than that! Paul saw! He knows I'm half-ghost! I finally get to see him in a swimming suit, and I can't even enjoy it!" She exclaimed as she slouched in disappointment at the last thought.

" _Paul Sanchez_ …" Sam said in an angry falsetto, looking very disgusted and by even saying the prep boy's name while he glared at nothing in particular. Sam really had this nasty rivalry with Paul because of his prep status with his spoiled, careless dependence and Sam was a goth and had his well-meaning, caring independence, which made the boys complete opposites. "I just had a nasty run-in with him in the bathroom." Sam then clenched his fists tight angrily. "He's the rudest little…"

"Dani! Sam! Whatever your name is! Hi!" Paul interrupted as he ran up to the trio (he didn't know Tina's name, much to her dismay when she looked down).

Paul was about to run up to Dani until Sam suddenly blocked his way while he stood in front of Dani protectively. He glared angrily at his rival like nobody's business.

"Listen, you shallow troll! I don't know what you think you saw, but if you do or say _anything_ to hurt Dani…" Sam said menacingly while he pointed at his rival.

Paul scowled at him while he placed his fists on his sides. "Oh, please don't get your bat wings in a bundle." He then smiled again when he waved at Dani. "Dani, why'd you run?" She peeked over Sam's shoulder, still freaked out from him witnessing her transformation. "I know I freaked you out that I discovered your secret, but...I won't tell."

Dani began to relax a little as she stared at him hopefully. "Really? Y-you won't?" She stuttered, looking a little confused as well.

"Oh, come on!" Tina exclaimed while she gave Paul a suspicious scowl. "How can we trust you?"

"You can trust me, because...it's my secret now, too." Paul promised before he held up Dani by her chin while he gave her his charming, loving eyes. She could feel her cheeks beginning to blush madly from his touch. "Which makes it _our_ secret."

"Oh, great. Please excuse me while I find a nice, dark place to throw up." Sam groaned mostly to himself as he walked away in disgust at the interaction between Dani and Paul.

"So...you think it's _cool_ that I've got these powers?" Dani asked with a spark of hope in her eyes.

"Cool...no." Paul said as he looked down...until he looked back to her with a bright smile. "I think it's _hot_! See ya!" He then walked away with a wave.

Dani stood there, dumbfounded by what he just said. "I'm hot? I'm hot?!" Dani began to smile brightly in realization that Paul was actually beginning to like her. "I'M HOT!"

Then Dani's happiness was cut short when Daph sprayed water on her face with her water gun, right to the ground. "That outta cool you off...oh, and this isn't water, if you catch my drift…" Daph smirked.

Dani then frowned in disgust when she knew exactly what Daph was talking about. "Okay, _that's_ just raw boy power right there."

* * *

The next day at Casper High, the trio walked down the hallway together (back in their usual attires). Dani had her hair wrapped around her mouth and nose, in fear of anyone noticing her now that Paul knew her biggest secret.

"Is anybody looking at me funny?" Dani asked as she frantically glanced around at the teenagers in the hallway.

"Yeah, but that's because you look like you're eating your way out of your hair, lighten up a little." Tina said calmly.

"How can I lighten up?" Dani unwrapped her hair around her face with fear in her eyes. "Paul knows I'm half-ghost! I mean, he says he's gonna keep the secret, but how can I trust him? He's a boy, boy's can't keep a girl's biggest secret!" She paused before she smiled weakly at Sam, who was leaning against a row of lockers while he gave Dani his signature flat look. "...uh, except for you, you're different."

"Well, the good news is, Paul's kind of dim, and as long as nothing else weird happens, maybe he'll forget all about it." Sam said with a reassuring smile.

Dani's ghost sense then went off as she gasped before she glanced at her other friend. Tina leaned down to a drinking fountain to get herself a sip, but then it stopped working, much to her confusion. The shadow ghost suddenly burst out, making the techno-geek fall onto the floor in surprised fear.

"So _that's_ where the town sewage goes!" Sam said before he smiled cleverly at Dani. "I knew it."

The shadow ghost then flew right past the two and Dani narrowed her eyes with determination as they glowed green. The students screamed as the shadow ghost flew right over them, possibly looking for something, until Dani flew above it in her ghost form.

"You're making it really hard for me to keep a low profile!" The shadow only smiled when it duplicated itself before they slammed onto Dani, making her tumble across the hallway until she crashed onto a science classroom door. She phased into the room while she looked around until she found a magnifying glass and phased through the ceiling outside while the shadow ghost followed her.

"Looking for me?" Dani said while she hid the glass behind her back. She then brought it out and fired a tiny ghost beam with her finger. The glass shined brightly with green light as the shadow wailed in agony until it disappeared into pieces.

Dani blew the green vapor emitting from her finger before she phased back into the school. She phased into a locker, where Sam and Tina stood guard while she changed back into her human form until she emerged out with a smile.

"Good job, Dani." Paul said as he walked up to her.

"Where'd you come from?" Dani wondered as she hopped out of the locker and closed it behind her.

"Ms. Fenton, there you are. You were due to smack the erasers five minutes ago, where were you?" Mr. Lancer demanded with a handful of stacked erasers on his hand.

"I...I was...uh…"

"She was with me! We're dating now!" Paul said out loud happily with his chin up high.

All of the students in the hallway gasped in complete shock and silence after they heard that Paul Sanchez was actually going out with an invisible outcast, even most of them dropped their books to the floor in surprise. A girl with a locker shrine of Paul Sanchez cried in complete dismay after she lost her chances of getting together with him.

Paul ignored their shocked faces when he wrapped his arm around Dani and hugged her close to him. She blushed madly, now that she has finally won the heart of the man of her dreams.

"Well, that certainly ups your street cred, Ms. Fenton. Ms. Foley, you're not dating anybody, _you_ can smack the erasers together." Lancer said before he tossed Tina the erasers as chalk particles fogged on her face. "You two lovebirds enjoy lunch."

Dani and Paul walked to the cafeteria together while Paul still had his arm around Dani's neck and she placed her hand on his hand. Sam glared angrily at this new couple as Tina stared at him with confusion and fear at the same time.

"Are you okay?" She asked her angry goth friend.

"Of course I am, why would I not be okay? Look how _happy_ she is!" Sam exclaimed as he leaned closer to her while he still glared angrily, and his loud voice made her trip to the floor.

The goth then growled in absolute rage when he punched a locker, strong enough to make a dent before he stormed down the hall. Tina stared at the dent and then glanced back at where her angered friend stormed off. Even though Sam hated Paul, she couldn't help but wonder if Sam actually was showing some...jealousy.

In the cafeteria during lunchtime, Dani and Paul stared at each other lovingly. Dani had her fingers laced underneath her chin while she admired Paul's attractiveness. Paul rested his cheek on his knuckles as he admired Dani's beauty. Dani was extremely happy that she has finally got the heart of the man of her dreams, and that he even accepted her as a half-ghost.

"I'm really glad you're cool with this, Paul...but everyone's kind of staring at us." Dani said, looking kind of uncomfortable by all the students, who were staring at this new couple.

"That's because you're with me now." Paul said before he held her chin up to him. "And I'd like to ask you, how would you like to come with me to a bowling party on Friday night?"

Dani's eyes went wide as she began to smile. "Really? With me? Like a date?"

"Not _like_ a date, _a_ date."

The girl with the Paul Shrine locker sobbed very loudly before she ran off in despair.

Dani then managed to get out of her nerves enough to place her hand on Paul's cheek like any girl would and for once, he didn't swipe it away while he continued to hold her chin as they stared into each other eyes. At another table, Sam stared at this new couple (but mostly at Paul) with absolute hatred as his fists trembled, his eye twitched, and he tried his best not to strangle Paul by his neck. Tina scouted away, a little frightened by her very tempered friend like he was a bomb that was about to go off.

Daph Baxter then walked over to Dani and Paul with a sour look and slouched shoulders like she couldn't believe that this was happening. "Well, as much as it _pains_ me to say this, Fenton. Now that Paul likes you, you're officially a cool kid." She said to her begrudgingly.

"Officially? Like a club?" Dani asked when she smiled again.

"Not _like_ a club, _a_ club!" Daph then leaned closer to Paul and whispered to him. "She really is kinda dim, isn't she?" Paul only smiled innocently before she handed Dani a packet that read 'A-List'. "Here's your membership packet." She then pulled in a nerd boy in front of her. "And this is Mikey, he'll be doing your homework for now on."

"Hi, Dani." He said.

"Don't talk to her, you're nowhere near cool enough!" Daph roughly shoved Mikey away before she handed Dani a pass. "And here's your hall pass. After the hall monitor stamps it ten times, you get a free frozen yogurt. Welcome to the A-List, bra...I-I mean, uh, gal."

"Fenton's cool now? I thought we didn't have room for new members." Kwyn said, looking a little overwhelmed by what was happening.

Daph placed her hand on her shoulders, looking about as sad and miserable as she was. "Kwyn, my BFF of mine, I have some bad news…"

The cheerleader captain then painfully forced Kwyn to sit in between Sam and Tina, now an unpopular kid. They all did not look too happy about this themselves. "I was told I have to sit here now."

"You'll never take Dani's place! Never!" Tina declared while Sam only rolled his eyes and remained silent, yet annoyed.

* * *

As the days went on, it has been pretty much the best week of Dani's high school life, while for Sam and Tina, it has been kind of a nightmare for them, now that they had to suffer with a former popular cheerleader, who was acting like she was a little too fun.

Dani placed a picture of Paul holding her bridal-style and laughing over a picture of her with Sam and Tina. Kywn even replaced her picture of herself with Daph with a picture of herself hugging a reluctant Sam and Tina.

In the meadows of Amity Park, Paul ran across the flowery fields with Dani as they held hands. Kwyn did the same with Sam and Tina, and even though Tina seemed to be enjoying it, Sam was more irritated. Paul then swung Dani off her feet as they spin in a circle and smiled at each other happily. Kwyn also did it to Tina, until after a few swings, she accidentally catapulted her into crashing somewhere while Kwyn flinched.

When Dani and Paul were setting up a picnic together, they were both suddenly interrupted by the Box Ghost, and Dani transformed into her ghost form and easily took care of him. After she beated him up and sucked him into the thermos, Dani flew and sat next to Paul in her ghost form before she kissed his cheek as he smiled warmly. Meanwhile, Kwyn threw a football right to Sam, but ended up slamming it right onto his face when he got knocked to the ground with a grunt. Tina laughed at that until the cheerleader smacked her with the football as well, sending her to the ground.

Friday soon arrived, in the afternoon outside Casper High, Tina peeked her head from a wall. Her face was all battered and bruised from all of Kwyn's 'games' and she was checking to make sure Kwyn wasn't anywhere in sight.

"Any sign of the villainess of fun?" Sam asked sarcastically.

Tina walked out proudly with her hands on her hips. "Nope, we are officially Kwyn-free. Which means I can focus on the satellite." She settled her eyes on Skye, Paul's old friend, who was sitting on a lunch table, reading a comic book.

"Satellite? His name's Skye."

"Yeah, but he used to be _Paul's_ satellite."

Sam smiled a little in somewhat understanding. "Oh, right, the marginally attractive boy who usually orbits around the popular boy."

"And now that Paul's hanging out with Dani, he's like us: weak, unpopular, and right from the picking!" Tina immediately rushed up to Skye with a bright smile. "Hi, I'm Tina, and I-"

"Where have you been? You should've made your move on me hours ago." Skye interrupted with a frown before he immediately handed his books to Tina. "Here are my books, I like to bowl on Friday. And if you try to hold my hand before our third date, I'll break yours in half." And with that happy note, he walked away.

Tina looked a little confused by this at first, until she immediately broke into a smile. "Awesome! I got a date tonight!"

Sam then came up to her with his flat look. "If that's your relationship by default, then count me out." He said.

"Hey, new best friends!" Kwyn called as she came up to them with a bright smile.

"You two have fun." Tina said before she walked away with Skye's books, leaving Sam alone with the cheerleader.

"Tina, don't leave me here alone with…" Sam tried to call after her, but then he cringed when he forgot that Kwyn was standing right next to him.

The former popular cheerleader's smile dropped, looking a little hurt yet understanding at the same time. "You and Tina don't like me very much, do you?" Kwyn asked the goth boy.

"Who? Us?" Sam gave her a nervous smile while he shrugged sheepishly. "Who gave you that idea?"

"It's okay, I know I don't fit in with you guys, and I don't fit in with the popular kids anymore." Kwyn then sighed sadly and was about to walk away. "I guess it's chess club for me."

Sam sighed like he was going to regret this and then stopped her. "Kwyn, wait! I can't believe I'm asking this, but...I'm going to a goth poetry slam tonight. It might not be your thing, but if you want to come, you can."

The cheerleader's smile returned. "Is this like a pity date?"

"Not a date, but plenty of pity."

"Sweet!" Then Kwyn dragged Sam elsewhere while he yelped in surprise.

That Friday night at the Amity Lane Bowling Lanes, most of the kids at school went to the bowling alley for the party. Dani aimed her bowling ball as she held it up with one of her eyes closed, trying to angle it just right, until she rolled it down the lane and knocked down all the pins with a strike.

"Magnifico! Five in a row!" Paul said, looking impressed as she sat down next to him.

"I have the highest average than my friends, it's all about observation." Dani said, looking proud of herself.

Meanwhile, Tina looked very miserable at the alley, because all she has been doing was caring Skye's stuff like an assistant rather than a date. Skye then handed her his drinks as he glared at her. "Hold this, don't spill." He threatened her before he went off to bowl.

Paul took his bowling ball when it was his turn. He rolled it down the lane with such bad accuracy, he made it roll into a gutter instead, making a few jock guys laugh at his little gutterball.

"Preps." One of the muttered mockingly.

"Oh, Dani, I'm embarrassing myself." Paul said, feeling a little bashful until he turned to his new girlfriend and smiled at her with his charming grin. "Could you give me an hand? An... _invisible_ hand?"

Dani cocked an eyebrow when he practically asked her to use her powers to help him make a score. "But that's cheating!" She said, until Paul kissed her in the forehead, making her feel lightheaded enough to change her mind. "...or creative point scoring. Be right back after your strike!"

She quickly ducked behind a bowling player and changed into her ghost form (much to the player's confusion) before she phased through the floor, just as Paul rolled his bowling ball down the lane. Dani's hands phased through the lane and caught the ball while she sent it straight to the pins, giving him a strike.

Paul threw his arms up in triumph. "Yes! I did it!" Dani then came back up to him in her human form as he took her hands and smiled at her. "Thanks, Dani, you're the best." And then he kissed her on the cheek, making her blush even more.

She giggled softly while she smiled. "It feels good to be the best."

Meanwhile, at the Skulk 'n Lurk, a bookshop of goths, Sam took Kwyn to the poetry slam, more for pity than for a date like he promised. Kwyn was looking very chipper than all of the goths in the room, much to Sam's annoyance.

"Please glare indifferently at our next guest, the Beholder." The emotionless goth host said on the mic.

"Darkness, eternal, I wait for your kiss, in the nothing, I see your bleak smile." The goth grumbled on stage.

"Oh, cool! Me next!" Kwyn said excitedly as she ran up to the stage.

"Oh no!" Sam mumbled before he slammed his head hard on the table in frustration and embarrassment.

"And now, a little poem I like to call 'the fluffy cloud that all look like pom-poms'!"

The goths glared at her unemotionally, but angry by the name of her poem. Just as Sam knew what was going to happen next, the host kicked them out of the store. "And stay out!" He shouted before he went back into the store.

Sam glared at Kwyn while she smiled weakly at him with a shrug.

Back at the Bowling Lane, Paul took Dani out to the back of the building for some romantic alone time with her. She laughed when he twirled her around until he took her hands while she giggled softly. Paul then held her by her chin again and they stared at each other.

"Dani, there's something I'd like to tell you right here right now." Paul said softly.

Dani blushed again as she eyeball glanced away bashfully. "Okay…" She said before she glanced her eyes back to him. "What?"

"If you like me...kiss me." He pursued his lips for a kiss.

Dani smiled even more as he began to pull her face close towards him. "I am the luckiest girl in the world!" She closed her eyes and was about to kiss the man of her dreams...but sadly, her dream come true came to an end when her ghost sense went off, alerting her as she gasped.

Paul noticed this and gasped as they both saw a pair of headlights shining at them as it approached them. Then, a familiar red scooter screeched to a halt and on the vehicle was an old ghost rival of Dani's, Kitty.

Kitty looked really ticked off at the couple for some reason. "Listen here, princess punk, you stay away from my boyfriend, dig?!" She said to Dani angrily.

Dani looked confused by what she was talking about, but Paul frowned when he walked up to her. He then glowed before he fainted while the ghost who took his place was Kitty's boyfriend, Johnny 13, who was frowning at her back for some reason.

"Beat it, Kitty! I'm Dani's man now." He snapped as he crossed his arms.

Dani caught the Hispanic prep boy by his arms, but she was completely overwhelmed with confusion. Dani has been fighting against Kitty and Johnny 13's shadow ghost lately ever since Floody Waters, the day Paul discovered her powers. After she witnessed that Johnny has just phased out of Paul, it turned out Dani has been really dating Johnny the entire time, when he took control of the boy she had a major crush on, and she realized the situation she was really in.

"Johnny? Kitty? Paul?!" Dani exclaimed worriedly until her eyes went wide in shock. "Oh man, I'm in the middle of a love _rectangle_!"

The Hispanic boy began to wake up when he groaned in Dani's hands. Johnny noticed that Paul was about to wake up before he quickly flew back into his body and possessed him again.

'Paul' opened his eyes, now revealing to be green, and he stared flirtatiously at his new 'girlfriend' while he held her chin. "Now then, where were we, kitten?" He asked before he tried to kiss Dani, but this time she cringed nervously.

"Uh...um...this is all a huge mistake." She shuttered nervously.

"Yep, your last one!" Kitty said with a scowl before she whistled out loud.

Back inside the Bowling Lane, Tina slouched miserably by her table, but then she perked up in surprise when she saw the same shadow ghost at the end of a line where the pins were and phased through the wall. The shadow made its way outside as it glared at Dani before it unsheathed its claws.

Dani narrowed her eyes. "I'm going ghost!" She exclaimed before she changed into her ghost form and flew in front of the shadow. However, the shadow wrapped its tail around Dani's waist, spun her around rapidly while she wailed until it catapulted her away in a distance before it followed after her.

'Paul' narrowed his eyes at Kitty, who was smirking up at Dani, but then glanced desperately at her boyfriend. "Come on, Johnny, quit womanizing and come back to me! I-I wasn't looking in the eyes!" She said sincerely.

"Yeah, right!" Johnny snapped, not believing her in something.

The shadow began to chase Dani to the building's antenna on the roof and she hovered on one side as the shadow attempted to grab her, but she flew to the other side while she smiled until they began to fly around the antenna at rapid speeds until the shadow wrapped itself on it as it struggled. Dani gave it a clever smile before she flew off, until it managed to snap the antenna off and unwrap itself as it then threw it at Dani, but luckily her body splitted in two when it passed right through her and ended up demolishing a roof of a parked car.

"Optional sunroof, nice." Dani said to the shadow, making it growl and tried to attack as she flew above and behind it.

When it turned to attack her again, it suddenly got shined by a bright light as it wailed in agony until it faded away. Dani shielded herself from the light while she opened her eyes just as her friend, Tina, adjusted the roof's spotlight away.

"Do your thing, girl! I got your back!" Tina said.

"GET DOWN HERE, FOLEY!" Skye demanded loudly, making Tina exhale miserably.

Meanwhile, 'Paul' tried to run away from Kitty when she drove her scooter after him, until she grabbed him by his wrist. She pulled him along before she placed him behind her. "Alright then, let's take us elsewhere, huh?" Kitty said as she began to pick up speed.

Then Dani flew after them when she snatched 'Paul' from the scooter and flew to the park before she placed Johnny down as he smiled gratefully. "I knew you'd come back for me." He said before he tried to kiss her, but Dani cringed in disgust.

He opened an eye when he saw an angry Kitty driving up to them. She growled and threw her head back in frustrated defeat. "Alright, whatever!" She pressed a button on her scooter handle before a portable ghost portal immediately opened behind her. "You want him, princess?! You can keep him! I am so out of here!" She then drove her scooter above them while they ducked until then she flew straight into the portal before it closed.

"She can ride in and out of the Ghost Zone whenever she wants now?" Dani asked Johnny while she stared at where Kitty disappeared.

"Eeh, she stole some doodad from your mom's lab, the last time she here, and then she wired it to her scooter." He explained with a careless shrug before he stared at her flirtingly. "But is that really want to talk about right now?"

Dani frowned at him as she removed his hands from her shoulders. "No, we're gonna have to talk about something a little more important."

Dani then flew 'Paul' across town and took him into the Fenton Works lab. She demanded Johnny to tell the story of this little quarrel he seemed to have with Kitty and why he possessed Paul, the boy Dani had a major crush on, to go out with her instead.

"Look, kitten, I didn't want to cause you any trouble." Johnny said through Paul honestly while he sat on a chair.

"You're about eight shadow attacks too late, what's the story?" Dani demanded while she hovered in front of him with her hands on her hips.

Johnny then sighed in defeat. "Okay, you win." He then looked back up at her. "It's like this…"

* * *

 _ **Johnny (Voiceover):  
**_ _Ever since Kitty modified her scooter so it could come here, I've been asking her to take me here_.

About a week ago, Kitty and Johnny rode into Amity Park on their scooter and motorcycle respectively. Johnny looked at the town and was amazed by the buildings towering a little, vehicles driving in the streets, and people walking around.

 _The city sights were amazing, but…_

Johnny then turned to face his girlfriend. However, he gaped dumbfoundedly when he saw Kitty shaking hands with a man as they smiled. The man gave her a bouquet of flowers, making Johnny narrow his eyes in jealousy.

 _Unfortunately, Kitty was kind of taking in the sights, too_.

Kitty and Johnny then rode their vehicles down the street. Then, Kitty supposingly seemed to be staring at a car full of men while that only made Johnny even more jealous.

 _And by sights, I mean every single boy in town_.

Kitty continued to seemingly stare at the men as they braked in a stop sign, and then Johnny noticed they were about to crash to a meat truck. He quickly grabbed Kitty and turned them both intangible as they phased right through with meat products on them. Johnny glared at Kitty, not taking her looking at anymore boys when he finally rode his bike away and into the air as he disappeared above the buildings. Kitty snapped her fingers when their shadow emerged before she ordered it to follow her boyfriend as it began to follow him to Floody Waters.

Johnny parked his bike on a letter of a sign and he saw Dani, Tina, and Sam in their swimsuits before he smiled down at them.

 _I remembered how much Kitty couldn't stand you, so you were the perfect girl to make her jealous_.

While Sam walked away from Dani and Tina, Johnny hovered above him in stealth mode as the goth boy entered the men's room.

 _I_ was _going to overshadow your friend, the spooky pal in black…_

* * *

Johnny paused his story as he stared up at Dani with a smirk. "You like him, don't you?" He asked her.

Dani arched her eyebrows in surprise when he asked her this. "Who? Sam? Well...I...uh…" She stuttered, until she hid her stutter when she narrowed her eyes again, wanting him to continue the story.

'Paul' cocked an amused eyebrow like he knew something about Dani she didn't.

* * *

Back in Johnny's story, he peeked over a toilet stall as he looked over and saw Sam washing his hands, preparing to possess him.

However, as Sam dried up his hands, Paul suddenly appeared when he rudely shoved him away from the sink as he and his satellite friend, Skye, smirked heartlessly at him. Like how Sam said before, how he had this nasty run-in with him in the men's room.

Sam made a look of disbelief at his preppy rival before he glared and stormed away out of the bathroom as he growled angrily. Paul and Skye then checked on their reflections, correcting their 'attractiveness' while they ignored Sam's rage like he wasn't even there a moment ago.

Johnny smirked before he flew into Paul's body instead as he overshadowed him.

 _I ended up in this body, go figure_.

* * *

"...But the good news is, you like him, too. Kitty's furious, I'm more handsome, you're popular, and everybody wins." Johnny said as he looked at the bright side of things.

"Except Paul." Dani reminded him. She knew that Paul couldn't just stay possessed by a jealous ghost any longer. "You _do_ realize you're going to have to stop this, right?"

"Maybe, or maybe _Paul Sanchez_ …" Johnny said in Paul's voice as he smiled mischievously and cleverly up at Dani again. "Might slip up and tell the whole town that Dani Fenton is the ghost girl."

Dani stared at him with wide eyes. "...uh, that's Inviso-Belle."

'Paul' then stood up from his seat as he continued smiling at her. "See you at lunch tomorrow...girlfriend." And then he walked out of the lab.

Dani made a look of regret and worry, now that she stuck dating Johnny (who refused to set Paul free) and he was even willing to expose her secret to Amity Park if she ever dumped him. For a boy who liked to flirt, Johnny sure knew how to improvise in blackmailing.

* * *

The next day at the Nasty Burger, Sam and Kwyn sat next to each other at a table, but Sam still looked pretty angry about last night when Kwyn made the goths kick them out of the store like that.

"Sam, are you sure you aren't miffed? Cause you still seem pretty miffed." Kwyn said when she noticed his glare.

"Why would I be miffed? Just because I can't sit at my regular table…" Sam said before he stared at Dani and 'Paul' sitting next to each other. Johnny leaned his head against his new 'girlfriend' and Dani smiled weakly at her gothic friend. Sam glared at them in anger and jealousy when he crushed a napkin dispenser with his bare hands. "And I can't go to my regular bookstore anymore!"

Kwyn perked up a bit with a smile. "So we're cool then?" Sam only remained silent when he sharply got up from their table and walked away. Kwyn then turned behind her and noticed Skye, who smiled at her nicely. The cheerleader smiled back and waved her fingers at him. "Hey, Skye!"

Sam walked up to Tina, who just got two burgers, two fries, and two sodas for herself and Skye (under Skye's orders, of course). The techno-geek turned around and noticed that her goth friend just walked up to her.

"Hey, Sam, how are things with Kwyn?" Tina wondered.

"Just...fine." He replied reluctantly before he smiled casually. "How are things with Skye?"

Tina looked just about as reluctant as he was. "Oh...never better."

There was a minute of silence, until…"He/She's driving me crazy!" Tina and Sam exclaimed in unison, both looking frustrated by their dates with the former popular kids. They began to babble about how Kwyn got Sam kicked out of his bookstore and how Skye was treating Tina like a servant rather than a date. "You've gotta help me!" They stared at each other until they broke out into laughter.

"Seriously, Sam, we have to ditch Kwyn and Skye, they're like gums stuck to the bottom of our desks." Tina said.

"Yeah, but I'm afraid we're stuck with these losers until-" Sam began, until he got interrupted.

"Sam, Tina." Skye said, catching both of their attentions.

They noticed that Kwyn and Skye were holding each other hands and they stood before them with smiles. Sam and Tina both stared at them in confusion, a little taken aback by this.

"Skye and I were just talking. And we decided we might be less cooler than Dani and Paul, but we're _way_ more cooler than you two." Kwyn explained.

"Tina, I hope we can still be friends…" Skye said to her.

Tina immediately gave Skye the tray with a smile before she and Sam quickly bolted out of the fast food restaurant, now that they were both finally freed from both Kwyn and Skye, their little brief nightmare dates. The cheerleader and the prep boy were a little surprised by this at first, until Skye shrugged it off and smiled at Kwyn.

"That was easy." He said to his new date.

"They're in denial, I learned about that last night at the bookstore." Kwyn said happily.

A few blocks away from the Nasty Burger, Sam and Tina finally stopped in front of a house before they gave each other looks of relief.

"That was easy, now everything's back to normal." Tina said with a smile.

"Almost, we still don't have Dani, who's having such a wonderful time with _Paul_!" Sam growled when he became angry by Paul's name again as he ripped a mailbox's flag off with no strain.

* * *

The next day outside of Casper High, Dani called her friends to meet her there so she could explain that Paul was being controlled by Johnny 13. She was completely losing it now like she was dumbfounded that she couldn't even see it before.

"I'm losing my mind! I mean, Paul's _fairly_ high maintenance!" Dani exclaimed.

"Really? I hadn't noticed." Sam said as he glowered his eyebrows in annoyance.

"And worse, he's being controlled by a ghost with a crush on Dani!" Tina said, looking surprised that a ghost would actually be in love with her best friend.

"Tina, even if Johnny admits he has a tiny crush on her, he doesn't really _have_ a crush on Dani. He's using her to make Kitty jealous, all because he _thinks_ Kitty's cheating on him, but also to flirt with Dani a little." Sam then turned his attention to Dani. "I've got an idea about how you can get rid of him, but it's kind of radical."

"DANI!" Johnny called out in Paul's voice. He peeked his head through the corner and glanced around for his 'girlfriend'. "Anybody seen my Dani?!"

Dani quickly turned herself invisible to hide from him. "Radical's good, let's hear it."

Later on, the trio went to the Fenton Works lab as they activated the Fenton Portal and Dani walked to it in her ghost form after Sam explained to her his plan on getting rid of Johnny.

"Well, here goes nothing. I hope you're right about this, Sam." Dani said before she flew into the portal.

"Remember, Dani, be cool. Play it close to the vest." Sam said.

Inside the Ghost Zone, Dani managed to find Kitty, who was leaning on a solid ecto-wall with her scooter leaning right near her.

"You have got to take Johnny back!" Dani exclaimed before she grabbed Kitty by her jacket and went right to her face, looking like she couldn't handle Johnny flirting with her anymore. "He is suffocating me, he's nothing but a womanizing specter! I need my space! YOU'VE GOTTA HELP ME!"

"Alright, alright, calm down!" Kitty said with irritation as she pushed her away and readjusted her jacket. "You know, you might've needed to play that a little closer to the vest."

"Okay, here's my plan…"

After Dani explained her plan to Kitty, they both returned to the real world when Dani then took 'Paul' out on another picnic in the park together. "Wow, Dani, I didn't think you'd be so thoughtful." Johnny said.

"Anything for you, my man, and you're totally worth fighting Kitty for." Johnny sighed romantically while Dani smiled that her plan was working before she continued her little act. "In fact, I'd punch her a hundred times more and a hundred times harder if she ever showed her sorry face again."

"Is that so, princess?" Kitty asked, standing right in front of them with her hands on her hips.

"Kitty?" Johnny asked when he began to smile.

"Hey, Johnny, I've come to get you back...by force, if necessary."

Dani narrowed her eyes before she jumped off the blanket and to her feet when she faced off against Kitty. "Bring it on, runt!" She snapped before she changed into her ghost form. Kitty tried to punch her, beginning her part of their act, while Dani dodged her blows. "My turn!" Dani then punched Kitty straight into her nose, hard.

"OW!" Kitty glared at Dani before she leaned closer. "Hey, I thought this was a pretend fight."

"Then pretend that didn't hurt." Dani uppercutted Kitty right into her jaw, sending her flying into the air.

Kitty then got seriously provoked when her body glowed green before she tried to double-kick her as she plummeted down, but Dani planarly slid away without moving her feet while Kitty stomped on the grass. She tried to land a punch on Dani, but she merely phased through the grass and while Kitty looked around, confused. Dani phased behind her and smacked the back of her head, which made her yelp before she glared at her.

"Careful, Dani! Don't hurt her…" Johnny begged as he watched the girls fight.

Kitty and Dani then wrestled with each other when Kitty landed on her back and kicked Dani as she flipped and landed on the ground in a stance. She charged straight at Kitty and kicked her hard to the ground as she grunted.

"No! Not her face…" Johnny muttered with plead.

Dani then pinned Kitty to the grass with her foot while she smirked and Kitty, who smiled up at her. "Looks like you beat me again, sis." She said.

"That I did, and now...I'm gonna finish you off for good." Dani said before she energized her hand and raised it to the air while her eyes glowed green, threatening to kill Kitty. "See you in oblivion, Kitty!"

Kitty gave Johnny one last look as she leaked a fake tear. "Goodbye, Johnny, don't forget me." And then she braced herself as she clenched her eyes tightly.

Johnny witnessed Dani about to seemingly destroy his girlfriend when 'Paul's' eyes began to leak tears. "NOOOOOOOO!" Johnny cried out loud as he flew out of Paul's body and he fell unconscious from being controlled for so long. He made a look of fury when he charged and rookied Dani off of his girlfriend before he held her close. "Don't you dare harm one speck of hair on Kitty's head! I LOVE HER!" He glanced down at Kitty. "You know that, right? That I'll always love you?"

"I love you, too, Johnny." They both got to their feet before they hugged each other when they reconnected their relationship.

Johnny then glared angrily at Dani and stood in front of his girlfriend protectively. "And anybody who tries to hurt my kitten, has to deal with _me_!" His eyes glowed green with anger.

"Whoa, whoa! I don't want to get in between you two!" Dani said as she held her hands up defensively. "Look, Johnny, y-you're a great guy, but I am nowhere _near_ as cool as Kitty...and you two are obviously made for each other."

Kitty gave Dani a thumbs up before Johnny took her hands and they stared at each other. "Well, she's right, we were made for each other."

Kitty made a flat look. "You know, I was thanking that man for the flowers I was gonna give you, and I was admiring that car the men were driving, I'm not an admirer." She then smiled at her boyfriends he made a confused look. "But let's just go home, Johnny." They summoned their vehicles and Kitty opened a ghost portal as they rode into the Ghost Zone while Dani followed them before they parked on a rock.

"And so you don't come back…" Dani said before she suddenly fired an ecto beam at Kitty's portal-making handle, destroying it to prevent Kitty from entering the real world on her own ever again.

Kitty glared offendedly at Dani. "Hey, what gives?! That wasn't part of the deal!"

Johnny cocked an eyebrow in confusion. "Deal? What deal?" He demanded as he then looked suspicious.

Kitty lowered her eyebrows, knowing that she was once again in hot water with her boyfriend. "Me and my big mouth…"

"Should've played that one a little closer to the vest." Dani said with a clever grin. She flew back through the portable ghost portal and back at the park before it closed. The ghost girl helped Paul up when he began to regain consciousness, and he got to his feet while he rubbed his head from being possessed for so long. "Excuse me...do you know who I am by any chance?"

"Yeah, you're the ghost girl who saved my life...twice, apparently." Paul said as he smiled gratefully while Dani began to have hope that he really did like her. "Inviso-Belle, right?"

Her smile dropped before she grimaced in annoyance, really hating that ridiculous nickname. "I really need a publicist." She then flew away, leaving Paul by himself.

The Hispanic prep boy sighed romantically after she left.

* * *

The next day at Casper High, Paul turned his locker into a Dani Phantom Shrine (or Inviso-Belle in everyone's minds), rubbed a picture of her before he closed his locker shut and leaned against it while sighing heavenly. He really has developed a massive crush on the ghost girl who apparently saved his life twice (well, both times from being possessed at least).

He walked past Tina, Sam, and Dani as they all stared at him. "Hi, Paul." Dani said with a small wave.

"Why are you even talking to me?" Paul asked her rudely, not remembering anything about their recent week-long dates, since he was possessed by Johnny the whole entire time, and he walked away in disgust.

The girl with the Paul Shrine cheered in triumph, now that he has dumped Dani.

Dani sighed sadly before she turned to her friends. "Great, Paul's still in love, but with the wrong me!"

"Welcome back to the fold, fellow loser." Sam said with a glad and somewhat relieved smile.

Kwyn and Daph then came up to the trio with their usual glares. "Hey, Fenton, I'll be needing that membership packet back!" Kwyn said, back to being her old mean, spoiled popular self again.

"Or better yet, we'll be beating it out of ya after school, Fentina!" Daph sneered with a smirk before the cheerleaders walked away as they snickered.

Dani then sighed that she was no longer popular until she smiled at Sam and Tina, who were both glad to have their best friend back. "Well, it's good to be back among friends, although the popularity thing was fun while it lasted." Dani admitted with a small shrug.

"You know what the real rotten thing is?" Tina said as she dug through Dani's backpack and pulled out her hall pass with only nine stamps. "You were only one stamp away from that free frozen yogurt!" Mikey then walked by the trio with a book in his hand. "Hey, Mikey!"

"Don't talk to me! You're nowhere near cool enough." He snapped rudely without even looking at her as he walked away in disgust. Tina made a look of confusion while she stared at him oddly, as did Dani and Sam.


	18. Life Lessons

**Season 1 Episode 18**

Life Lessons

"The Hunt is ON!"

It was another nice and normal day at Amity Park as a school bus drove its way to Casper High, but it was very overloaded with students inside since they were all crammed together. Fortunately for Dani Fenton, she was currently in her ghost form as she flew above the bus just minding her own business while she flew to school, not being cramped in an overcrowded bus.

"One good thing about ghost powers: no fighting the school bus crowds." She said to herself.

Unaware to her, she was being spied on by one of her old ghost foes, Skulker, the Ghost Zone's 'greatest hunter' as he dubbed himself. Weeks ago, back way before Dani became a little more well-known by the citizens, he made himself a vow to hunt her down for the rest of his afterlife by hanging her pelt on his wall.

"There she is, the prey that got away. I hoped you've been enjoying your freedom, ghost child, because Skulker has returned to finish the hunt!" He exclaimed to himself before a gun sprang out from his shoulder and he charged it up with a grin. However, to his great confusion, someone else fired a red energy beam at Dani, sending her crashing into a water tower. "What?! A weapon was fired! But someone other than me!"

Skulker heard jet turbines when he glanced behind him and quickly ducked while a streak of blur flew above his head. It made its way towards the water tower and hovered right above a soaking wet Dani as she looked up.

As a matter of fact, Skulker wasn't the _only_ hunter who dedicated his life to hunting down Dani. Floating above Dani on a hoverboard with an anti-ecto gun in his hands was Vincent Gray, in his ghost hunting suit.

Vincent was once a popular boy, but during the whole Cuja the Ghost Dog incident, his father lost his job and thus the Grays became poor and because of this, the popular kids dumped Vincent to the outcast end of the social school grapevine. Then out of nowhere, Vincent suddenly gained anti-ghost weapons from a certain 'mysterious hostess' and he dedicated himself on hunting and destroying ghosts for the rest of his life, but his main target has almost always been Dani. He directly blamed _her_ for his misfortunes, even though she was never directly responsible in the first place, but he was not a forgiving type of boy and was known for holding strong grudges. He also believed that _all_ ghosts were evil, especially Dani.

"Thought I forgot about you, ghost?" Vincent said as he glared murderously under his mask. Dani stood up to her feet before he then fired a red beam at her. She quickly avoided it when she flew away while the beam destroyed a leg on the water tower instead.

"Nope, but I'll bet you forgot about that." Dani retorted with a smirk.

Vincent quickly flew away right before the tower could fall on top of him as it spilled water. Dani flew away as Vincent chased after her and fired more lasers at her. Unaware to either them, Skulker was watching them both fight, while invisible, like he was watching a tennis match.

"Hmm, they both seem formidable. Maybe I should hunt the boy." The hunter ghost said to himself before Vincent got blasted away while he shouted and Dani flew after him. "Of course, I have sworn a blood oath to have that ghost girl's pelt on my wall." Vincent then blasted back at Dani, sending her flying while he jetted after her.

Dani then fired her own ectoplasmic beam at Vincent's gun and blasted it out of his hands. "Look! I don't want to hurt you!" She said to him while she scowled at him.

"What makes you think you can?" Vincent snapped at her egotistically.

He pulled out another weapon when it expanded into multiple blasters and fired more red beams at Dani, who expanded her midsection into a ring while the beams flew right past her. She retracted her body back to normal before she fired another angry ghost beam, sending the hunter boy flying off again while she flew after him.

"Ah, I know what I'll do." Skulker said to himself with a grin when an idea began to form in his head. He watched as the clashing teenagers flew off elsewhere while he smiled with hunger. "I shall force a contest, between the hunter boy and the ghost girl! And to the winner, the honor of _me_ using their skull as a tetherball!"

Vincent managed to steady his board, his suit worn out and his jet-shed smoking a little as he glared at Dani under his mask. The ghost girl then charged her hand with her ecto-energy, but before she could fire another ecto beam at Vincent, they both suddenly heard the school bell ring. They both froze in surprised confusion and glanced down at Casper High right below them.

"Later for you, creep!" Vincent shouted when he glanced back at Dani.

"I'll be waiting, punk!" Dani shouted back before they both sharply flew their separate ways.

Skulker took out his binoculars when he saw Vincent descend behind a row of bleachers as he retracted his suit and back into his normal attire before he quickly ran into the school. Dani quickly phased into the hallway and inside the ladies room, where she changed into her human form, before she rushed out to her first period class. Unfortunately, she and Vincent were heading to the same class when they literally ran into each other with grunts and they both sat hard on the floor.

"Watch it, creep!" Vincent snapped.

"You watch it, punk!" Dani snapped back.

Before they could do anymore insults at each other, their gym and health science teacher, Ms. Tetslaff, towered of them with her permanent glare. "Fenton, Gray!" She growled before they both stood before their teacher. "Congratulations, you two stragglers have been paired up for a special week-long health science project." Tetslaff held up a bag of flour with a diaper and a baby face sticker. "I now pronounce you man, wife, and child."

She tossed them both the sack as they caught it. They both glared at each other, now that they were stuck together with a ridiculous project, since they couldn't stand each other.

"If you kiss the bride, I'll smack you hard." Dani threatened as she narrowed her eyes at Vincent vexedly.

"What makes you think you can?" He snapped rhetorically while he glared at her as well.

* * *

Theme Song:

(She's a phantom)

(Dani Phantom, Phantom, Phantom)

Young Dani Fenton, she was just fourteen  
When her parents built a very strange machine  
Designed to view a world unseen

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)

When it didn't work, her folks, they just quit  
Then Dani took a look inside of it  
There was a great, big flash, and everything changed  
Her molecules got all rearranged

(Phantom, Phantom)

When she first woke up, she realized she had snow white hair, and glowing green eyes  
She could walk through walls, disappear, and fly  
She was much more unique than the other gals  
And it was then that she knew what she had to do  
She had to stop all the ghost that were coming through  
She's there to fight, for me and you!

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's _Dani Phantom_ )

* * *

Later on after class, every student of health science class was paired into a boy and a girl, and they have been charged with a baby flour sack as parents for the week. Dani managed to escape from Vincent, when she handed him the sack, and caught up with her best friends, Sam Manson, and Tina Foley (who have been paired up together for the same project).

"So, let me get this straight, we have to take care of a flour sack and pretend it's our baby?" Dani asked her friends while they all stopped their tracks.

"It's supposed to teach us about shared responsibilities." Tina explained. Then, a jock threw a baby sack into the air before another jock caught it while the trio watched in silence. "...well, some of us, at least."

"The only thing this is teaching me is how pointless this assignment is!" Sam said while he frowned at the sack in irritation.

"Not to mention dangerous." Dani added as she glanced back at Vincent, who was trying to stuff their baby sack into his locker. He missed it completely when it fell to the ground and he quickly picked it up like nothing has happened. "Now that I gotta spend a week with a begrudging ecto-hating ghostaphob."

"Don't worry, Vincent doesn't know your secret. And as far as he knows, you don't know his." The trio then walked down the hallway together.

"Besides, he can't be gunning you if he's too busy taking care of his floury sack of love." Tina said while she hugged her baby sack close to her. She then began to do a singsong voice, much to Dani's annoyance while Sam smiled at her amusingly. "~Dani, Vinc, and baby sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-~" Then Vincent grabbed her hat and pulled it off her head, which made her pause. "Hey!" He then shoved it into her mouth to shut her up.

"You dropped your hat." Vincent said to her with an annoyed frown while he carried his sack.

Tina spat her beanie out of her mouth and placed it back on her head before she walked away in a huff. "Come on, Sam. Our child doesn't need to see this kind of act of negativity."

"What?! Tina, it's a flour sack!" Sam exclaimed as he ran after her, leaving Dani to deal with Vincent.

Vincent dropped their baby sack to the floor before he and Dani glared at each other aggressively. "I'll make this quick: I don't like you, and you don't like me." He clarified as he pointed between her and himself.

"Cool, I'm glad we worked that out." Dani said sarcastically as she crossed her arms.

"So, I took the time to chart out our responsibilities." Vincent pulled out a chart for their turns on taking care of their baby.

Dani frowned that most of it was her responsibility to watch over their flour sack. "And by 'our', you mean 'mine'?"

"Look, unlike you, I'm busy! So busy, my grades are in the toilet and I really need to pass this class!" Their baby sack suddenly began to cry before they both glanced down at it in confusion. "What is that?"

"You can't just set it down." Dani picked up the crying flour sack and saw the meter switch from 'calm' to 'cranky'. She immediately began to rock it back and forth like a real baby. "These things need constant motion."

Vincent then walked down the hall with a grin. "See? And it's the kind of parental attention that's gonna give me a good grade…" He glared at her threateningly. "Or else." And with that happy note, he walked off.

Dani glared at him for giving her all of the hard work.

* * *

The next day outside of the Nasty Burger, Dani was still having a lot of trouble calming down her baby sack since she was still rocking it back and forth rapidly while she hung out with Sam and Tina.

"I've been a parent for only one day, and I'm already down to a C minus!" Dani exclaimed to her friends with a troubled expression.

"Life could be worse, you could be that guy over there." Sam said as he pointed his thumb over his shoulder at the Nasty Burger mascot, that was brutally being attacked by a bunch of snot-nosed kids.

"Oh, Nasty Gnat! Let's get a family photo!" Tina said excitedly before she shoved her reluctant friends away from their table.

"You're taking this way too seriously!"

Up on the rooftop of the fast food restaurant, Skulker was overlooking the trio when he was ready to begin his plan. "Hmm, I'm going to need the right kind of bait to get those two back to battle." He said to himself before his cage of cramped ghosts appeared. He began to look over them, finding the perfect bait. "Too scaly, too frightening, you I plan on feasting on for dinner...yes, you'll do." Skulker then pulled out the comedic Box Ghost.

"I am the Box Ghost! And-" He began until Skulker suddenly silenced him with a metallic gag. The hunter ghost then pulled out a fishing rod while he grinned with hunger.

Back with the trio, while Dani continued to rock her crying baby with one arm, she used her free hand to take a picture of Sam and Tina by Nast Gnat with their flour sack.

"Want me to take a photo of you? Family photos help boost your grade." Tina offered Dani.

Dani handed the camera back to her friend before she settled the sack on her shoulder. "I would, but that would require the whole family. But Daddy is too busy with his _job_ to pull his own weight and keep this kid QUIET!" She exclaimed in irritation while she patted the sack's back.

"Dani, you're scaring the baby!" Tina and Sam exclaimed in unison as they held onto their baby sack.

The techno-geek then grinned at her gothic friend amusingly. Sam made a look of embarrassment when he realized what he just shouted out loud. "Which that is not, that's a flour sack." Sam corrected himself sheepishly.

They suddenly heard a weird noise coming from Dani's baby sack. Her eyes went wide with confusion before she peeked the diaper up, until it only tooted a green puff of smoke right at her face. She recoiled from its nasty smell. "Oh, come on!" She exclaimed while she cringed her face in disgust.

Sam grinned smugly with his arms crossed. "Just be thankful it's only flour."

"Then why does it smell like beans?"

"It's the little touches that bring the baby to life." Tina said before she took her baby sack. "Here, allow me."

She then settled her backpack to the ground. It expanded into a baby table with extra napples and a mobile before Tina placed the sack on the table and began to change its diaper.

"Where'd you get all of this stuff?" Dani did think her tech-loving friend was taking this whole project too seriously, but she was mildly impressed by how she got all of this baby stuff in just one day.

"I announced the birth of our ten pound sack of joy on the internet. The online geek community can be very generous to its female members." While Tina spoke to Dani, Skulker began to reel the muffling Box Ghost behind the trio down at the ground level a couple of times to catch Dani's attention.

It worked when her ghost sense went off while she gasped. She turned around and saw the Box Ghost behind her right before he spat out his gag. "BEWARE!" He shouted before he got reeled up. The customers inside the building shouted in fear when they looked out the window.

"Oh man! Tina, can you watch the child for me?" Dani urgently asked her techno-geek friend.

"What do I look like, a babysitting service?" Tina asked sarcastically, until Dani handed her a five dollar bill, which immediately made her change her mind when she gladly took it. "Come to Auntie Tina and her babysitting service."

Dani then quickly ran to the back of the Nasty Burger, but she accidentally ran into Nasty Gnat as she fell backwards onto the concrete. "Watch it!" He snapped rudely before he ran off.

"Sorry, it was an accident!" Dani exclaimed, looking very irritated by how people have been treating her. "Jeez, is _everybody_ being a jerk to me today?" Her white rings appeared while she changed into her ghost form before flew into the air and began to look for the ghost. "Now where is that lamo Box Ghost?"

Unfortunately, she only found Vincent, who was back in his hunting suit and on his hoverboard, as he aimed his bazooka directly at her. "The only lamo ghost I see here is _you_!" He exclaimed before he fired his gun, which blasted Dani dead on and crashed into a drive-through Nasty Gnat.

"Oh, really? He's too busy to watch the kid, but when it comes to kicking my butt, he's front and center?!" Dani then began to charge at the grudgeful hunter boy while she charged up her fists with her ecto-energy. "Don't you have anything better to do?!"

She rapidly fired several of her ecto beams at him, which he dodged easily before he faced her again. "This _is_ what I do!"

Vincent fired another beam from his bazooka and blasted at Dani dead on as she shrieked and fell to the ground. Skulker watched the whole fight in entertainment from the rooftop.

"At last, people hitting people. Is there anything more beautiful?" Skulker asked the Box Ghost rhetorically as he held him up with his rod.

Dani continued to fire her ecto beams at Vincent that kept on missing him entirely, until he fired several grenades from his gun. Dani gasped when she paused in midair before she quickly turned intangible and the grenades flew harmlessly through her. Unfortunately, the grenades all ended up exploding on the ground as the citizens scattered out of the way from the explosions. Sam quickly jumped out of the way, just before a grenade exploded and weakened the stand of the Nasty Burger sign.

It creaked as it threatened to crush Tina, who wasn't moving because of her baby sack. "My baby!" She exclaimed in worry while she hugged her flour sack close.

"TINA!" Dani exclaimed with wide eyes.

She quickly flew to her best friend and turned her intangible, just before the sign crashed into pieces from impact. They both turned solid, completely unharmed.

"Thanks...but this is gonna cost you extra." Tina said to her friend while she narrowed her eyes.

"Bill me later." Dani said before she looked back up at Vincent, who was still in the air, glancing around from almost harming those people with his grenades. "Right now, I've gotta stop this fight before somebody gets hurt."

She turned invisible and flew between a couple of cars before she changed back into her human form. Dani looked up while Vincent went back to scouting for the ghost girl. He looked around with his binoculars, but couldn't find her since he only saw people running for their lives and Dani staring up at him.

"No ghost kid." He said to himself before tucked his binoculars away while he made a look of genuine worry and concern under his mask. "I better get out of here before this gets any worse." He then flew away, out of sight.

Skulker watched the hunter boy fly off on his board. He glared in frustration that Vincent and Dani have both stopped fighting each other, just for the safety of the people. "Oh, this is ridiculous, I could skin them _both_ by now." He said mostly to himself while the Box Ghost, who was nailed to the wall by his clothes, remained silent.

Dani walked over to her friends when everything cooled down. "I outta bust you for child endangerment!" Tina exclaimed while she roughly handed Dani baby sack back, until she cooed on her own flour sack again. "There, there, Mommy loves you. Yes, she does."

"Uh, Tina, point of information, it's a sack of white powder that you almost got killed over!" Sam said as he took their baby sack out of her hands and turned his back towards her. However, behind Tina and Dani's backs, he gave the sack a loving look before he rubbed the mark off its face with his thumb.

Tina stared at him in brief confusion until she turned to Dani and held out her hand. "I'm gonna have to charge you extra, Dani, as a repayment."

Dani rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Fine, whatever." She said as she handed her another five dollars. "Fine, whatever. Right now, I just want to find Vincent and give him our kid...and a piece of my mind." She made an irritated frown when her baby sack slumped forward. When she was about to walk away, she accidentally bumped into Nasty Gnat again, who just stood there in silence. "Please move!" She rudely shoved the mascot away, leaving a floury white hand mark on his chest. He placed his hands on his hips before he walked away.

"I can't carry this thing during my hang-free times!" Tina heard Paul argue with Daph.

"Hey, you preps have your mirrors, all I have are pom-poms!" Daph argued back while she waved her pom-poms in the air. They were both aruping about who would be watching over their baby sack.

Tina then walked up to them and caught their attentions. "Hi, I can't help overhearing, and I think I have the solution to your childcare dilemma." She offered.

At Amity Park's rundown sister city, Elmerton, Vincent returned to his apartment, where he went into his room for his own daily workouts.

Over the past few weeks, after he became a ghost hunter, he began training himself with his weapons and his martial arts skills. The walls of his bedroom were filled with article pictures of Dani Phantom (or Inviso-Belle in everyone's minds), his counters had beakers of ecto-samples. There was even a weapons wall of his multiple models of anti-ecto weapons he has been gaining from a mysterious benefactor, who seemed to be very interested in him.

Vincent used his hatred of the ghost girl to motivate himself into getting in shape enough to enact revenge on the ghost, whom he believed ruined his entire in-crowd and wealthy life. "You can run, ghost girl…" He said between grunts while he did some chin-ups as he glared vengefully at a picture of Dani Phantom. "But you can't hide!"

He froze when he heard someone knocking on his apartment door. "Vincent, it's Dani! And Junior!" She called from the other side. Vincent answered the door, revealing a really miffed Dani when she shoved their baby sack to his hands, much to his surprise. "You're taking the kid, now!"

Vincent made a look of surprised confusion. "But...m-my job."

Dani gave him a flat look while she placed her hands on her hips. "I know all about your stupid job."

"What?" Vincent noticed that one of his ecto guns was laying on the floor. He quickly kicked it away before Dani could even notice. "Who told you about that?"

"Like that matters to you, Gray. The free-ride's over, now get your lazy butt in gear and start pulling your weight!" And with that she began to storm down the hall with an angry scowl.

"Dani, wait!" Dani paused her tracks and scowled back at Vincent, who had a genuine look of plead. "Please, you don't understand! If I flunk Tetslaff's class, my dad will kill me!" Then the baby sack tooted flour into Vincent's face, making him grimace from the smell.

Dani grinned when that happened. "Great, then you might want to think about changing that diaper." She then walked away while Vincent returned to his room with the baby sack.

Unaware to him, he was being watched by Skulker, who was outside the apartment. He stared at the hunter boy with his infrared binoculars. "Hmm, clearly the sack is very valuable to both of them, which gives me an idea." He said to himself with a grin.

Back in Vincent's room, he continued to stare down at the baby until Skulker invisibly grabbed the sack. The hunter boy gasped in shock when he saw it flying by itself until it flew away. He glared when he brought out his bazooka gun, knowing that it was a ghost invading his home.

Dani walked down the hallway with a satisfied smile, until she suddenly froze when her ghost sense went off. She turned around and found her old foe, Skulker, hovering behind her with hers and Vincent's baby sack.

"Skulker?!" Dani exclaimed before she changed into her ghost form while she glared at the hunter ghost. "What are you doing?!"

"Framing you." He said simply before he shouted loudly at the baby sack.

Dani's eyes went wide. "Skulker, no-" The baby sack began to cry as Skulker tossed it to Dani, much to her confusion. He then phased through the ceiling, just before Vincent arrived in the hallway in his suit with his bazooka in his hands.

"Hand over the sack, ghost, and nobody gets hurt!" Vincent demanded as he charged up his gun.

Dani held her hand out defensively. "Wait! It's not what you think!" But Vincent wouldn't listen to her since he only fired several red goo at her as she dodged them and phased through the ceiling while Vincent followed her outside. "You don't understand! This is all a trick, by a ghost named Skulker!" Dani stopped in the air as Vincent made several missiles spring out from his bazooka gun. "Okay…"

The ghost girl descended gently down to the grass while the hunter boy followed her example, still aiming his bazooka at her. "Look, see? I'm putting the sack down, right here." She said calmly while she settled the flour sack onto the grass gently. "You don't want to hurt me, and you don't want to hurt this, right?"

After a few moments of silence, Vincent retracted his missiles back into his gun. He stared at the ghost girl with a look of surprised confusion underneath his mask. "But...why do you even care?" He asked her.

Skulker watched them and glared in frustration that neither of them were fighting like he expected them to. "No hitting? Why is there no hitting? I'm changing the rule to this hunt." He said to himself before he pressed a button on his wrist.

Four jolters suddenly sprang out from the grass as they surrounded Dani and Vincent, catching them both by surprise while they began to charge up with electricity. Vincent immediately became angry again when he faced the ghost girl, thinking that she was behind all of this. "I knew it! It's a trap!"

"No! It's not me, it's-" Dani began to explain, but they were both suddenly zapped painfully by the jolters while they shouted in agony until they both fell unconscious.

* * *

Several minutes later, Dani groaned in pain when she began to wake up. She found Vincent laying next to her before they both sat up when he regained consciousness as well. Dani then rubbed her head, until she soon realized that she and Vincent were both cuffed together by a blue, glowing handcuff.

"Greetings, prey." Skulker said, catching their attentions when they both glanced up at the hunter ghost. He grinned down at them with his fists on his sides. "Having failed to determine which of you is the superior challenge, I've decided to hunt you both...at the same time!" He began to laugh mechanically when he gestured to the island around them. Dani realized that he has kidnapped them and took them into the Ghost Zone on an island with a skull mountain at the end.

Vincent began to panic at the sight of the ghost that was towering over them, and the unknown world he was dragged into for the first time. "AHHH! UUUH! HELP!" He cried out in terror until he began to swing Dani around with his unusual strength while he gestured to almost everything. "What is this place?! Who's he?! What's going on here?!" He finally flipped Dani onto the ground when she landed on her back with a grunt.

Dani stood back up as she frowned at her grudgeful enemy. "Okay, in order: _this_ is the Ghost Zone, _that's_ Skulker, Ghost Zone's greatest hunter..." She explained while Skulker looked a little pleased by the last title. Dani then rubbed her aching shoulder while she scowled at Vincent. "And other then you... _dislocating_ my shoulder, we're about to be hunted like animals."

Vincent gasped when he saw several of Skulker's weapons springing out of his suit. He aimed them directly at the unwilling pair. "I'm offering you a sporting head-start, prey...I suggest you take it." He said to them with a hungry grin.

Vincent screamed in sheer terror again, enough to make Dani flinch.

She dragged the hunter boy into the jungle with her in a desperate attempt to get away from Skulker. "Less freaking, more running!"

Dani and Vincent ducked from a net and leaped over a bola trap as Skulker continued to chase them. Dani held out her hands and tried to fire a ghost beam, but her energy suddenly faded away. She stared at her hand in confusion, but then glanced at that the handcuffs that was linking her with Vincent. She realized that they were apparently neutralizing all of her powers.

"Oh man, these handcuffs must be canceling out all of my ghost powers!" She said with wide eyes.

They both stopped in front of Vincent's primary bazooka gun. "My Ecto Grenade Launcher!" He said as he bent down to pick it up.

"No, don't! It might be-" Dani tried to warn, but too late.

He pulled on his main anti-ghost weapon, which was linked to a rope and it triggered something nearby. From the tree trunks, tons of darts were fired when the ghost girl and the hunter boy both immediately hit the dirt until it stopped.

"...booby trapped." Dani finished with annoyance before she gave Vincent a flat look. "See? That's why I took the time to explain the whole 'Ghost Zone's greatest hunter' thing."

They both perked up when they suddenly heard Skulker roaring loudly in the distance. Vincent quickly got back up to his feet in alarm. "Get up, he's coming!" He exclaimed urgently while he tried to pull Dani up with him.

Unfortunately, one of the darts managed to stick onto Dani's leg. Her body began to feel like she couldn't move at all, from the neck down, like the darts had some kind of paralytic poison in them. "I...can't...move!"

She then dropped to the ground, completely motionless, just before Skulker caught up to them with a large bazooka gun in his hands. "Spectral Paralysis Dart, the effects are only temporary...but _this_ will not be." He said with a grin as he charged up his own bazooka gun.

Vincent immediately began to drag Dani across the forest in another effort to get away from Skulker. Her face got hit and scrapped on by a few rocks along the way. "Well, on the bright side-" She then got hit in the face by another rock with a grunt. "He's finally starting to pull his own weight."

* * *

Back at Amity Park, the entire health science students have asked Tina to watch over their sacks since either they were busy or because they didn't want to keep on watching a pointless sack of flour. Tina began a daycare, mostly for the money, as she walked down the sidewalk with a four-pushed stroller and she even had two phones beside both of her ears while Sam followed her.

"Flower Power Daycare, please hold. Flower Power Daycare, please hold. Flower Power Daycare...yes, we do accept your parent's credit cards." Tina said through her phones before she turned to Sam excitedly. "This babysitting gig is a real gold mine!"

"That's great, but aren't you worried that our own sack might get neglected?" Sam asked as their sack fell out of Tina's bag and on the sidewalk. The techno-geek was too occupied on her phone to even notice, proving Sam's point.

"No, why?"

Sam picked up the sack and began to rock it like a real baby. "Well, it's just that you seem so busy, and if you want, I could take him off your hand for a few hours."

" _Him_?" Tina smirked cleverly at her goth friend. " _Now_ who's taking this way too seriously? You're bonding, aren't you?" She took their sack out of his hands as she placed it on a stroller with another sack.

"What?" Sam laughed nervously. "No, I am _so_ not bonding. I just thought you could use a break that's all."

"Well, thanks, but no thanks. No better advertisement than a full caravan." Then she continued down the sidewalk with the strollers and began to talk on her phones again. "Flower Power Daycare."

Sam followed her with a nervous smile. "You're right, it's just a stupid school project. I don't care."

"Flower Power Daycare…"

Sam then glanced down at their baby sack while Tina continued answering her phones. He glared in annoyance that she was too occupied with caring for everyone else's baby sacks for their money instead of watching their own.

* * *

Back inside the Ghost Zone, Vincent shouted in fear as he leaped over a bush and continued dragging a paralyzed Dani with him while Skulker pursued them. Dani quickly tried to fight against the dart's affects in her body when she clenched her fist slowly and she tried to move again. Vincent then screeched to a halt at the edge of the island and they both looked down at the bottomless void of the Ghost Zone.

Skulker then caught up to them with a victorious grin, ready to hunt down the two teens he considered were his toughest prey. "No way out, whelps." He said.

"There is one way…" Vincent said mostly to himself in thought.

Dani realized what he was talking about when her eyes went wide. "Wait! Listen to me, don't-" She tried to warn, but was too late again.

Vincent tried to ignore her when he jumped over the edge with Dani as they both screamed and plummeted while Skulker watched over the edge. The hunter boy tapped his feet together which made his hoverboard spring out and stopped their free fall, and also made Dani land on her stomach with a grunt, and then flew away.

"Ha! He might've gotten my weapons, but he didn't get _everything_." Vincent said while he grinned under his mask. Dani rubbed her head from her little faceplant as she frowned at Vincent again.

Skulker activated his jetpacks and began to chase them again. Vincent tried to fly faster in an attempt to get away from him. "Look, can you slow down please? This is the Ghost Zone, I am a ghost, I can help us both." Dani said to him.

Vincent sharply turned his head and gave the ghost girl an egotistical glare. "Oh yeah? And why should I trust you?" Dani cocked an eyebrow when she pointed at the handcuff that was linking her to him, reminding him that they were stuck together and that he had no other choice. He sighed begrudgingly and rolled his eyes. "Fine, I'm open for suggestions."

"Head for a door, any door! Sometimes they're portals between the Ghost Zone and Earth." Vincent stopped at a random door and opened it, revealing a monstrous train riding right towards them, making them both jump and recoil in surprise. "NOT THAT DOOR!"

They quickly slammed the door shut before they became caboose food. "Well, maybe you should've been a little more specific, huh?"

They quickly opened a different nearby door. When they saw that there was no danger, they quickly flew inside and closed the door to hide, just before Skulker looked around for them.

He sniffed the air around him as he grinned. "I can smell how near they are. The sweat, fear…" He muttered to himself until he sniffed again, which made him make a confused look. "And beans? One of them has had a burrito."

* * *

Back at Amity Park, Sam has decided to go home for the day while Tina returned to her house. She entered her garage, which was filled with rocking beds, and had money taped onto them from each of their 'parents'.

"Okay, guys, nap time." Tina said before she began to settle them onto their respective beds. "Night, Alexander. Sleep tight, Andrew. Goodnight, Benjamin, you're my favorite." She then felt inside a stroller before she gasped when she looked down and found that a baby sack was missing: her own. "Tina Junior?! My baby! Where's my baby?!"

To answer her question, Sam has apparently took their baby sack away from her as he places a wig similar to his own hair style in his own bedroom.

"Now I know how Dani and the girls feel." He mumbled until he went back to cooing on his own baby sack. "Oh, but you're so cute. If there ever was a weakness of my individuality, it'll be the sweetest little things like you!" He then hugged the sack closer.

* * *

Back in the realm of the Ghost Zone, Dani and Vincent have found themselves perfect hiding place in a peaceful jungle realm. Vincent retracted his hoverboard and they landed safely on the ground, now that they were away from Skulker for the moment. There was not even a single sign of any ghosts, so they were completely safe for now.

Dani began to move her arms and legs, and realized that she was no longer paralyzed from one of Skulker's Paralysis Darts. "I can move again. Thanks for the save back there." She said gratefully to Vincent.

"Yeah? Well, thank you for nothing!" Vincent snapped bitterly as he glared at her, making her smile drop. "It's your fault that I'm stuck in this freaky ghost world!"

Dani frowned as she picked up a rock and began to pound it on their handcuff, trying to break their indestructible cufflink. "Right, cause CLEARLY the maniac who CUFFED and DRAGGED us in here didn't have ANYTHING to do with it!"

Vincent sighed when he looked down sadly. "Man, I'm just getting paired up with all kinds of brats in my life, despite how they look on the outside."

Dani froze and stared up at him in confusion. "What do you mean by that?"

Vincent frowned bitterly at her again. "Nothing you'd know about, ghost. Some dweeb has been giving me all kinds of static at school, all because of this project we're both supposed to be doing."

Dani rolled her eyes when she knew that he was talking about him and herself indirectly. "Uh, maybe because you weren't pulling your weight?"

Vincent then picked up a rock and began to pound on their cufflink while Dani watched him with a skeptic look. "Or maybe because she has no idea what my life is like! A job, a second job-"

That made Dani stare at him in confusion again. "Two jobs?"

Apparently, she thought Vincent only had one job, which was hunting down ghosts for his own benefits. So, he gave Dani most of the responsibility for their sack just because he hated her, but she thought that he had no real job morality, besides ghost hunting to satisfy his long-term grudge.

"I gotta catch ghosts like you _and_ raise money for college. I could've been paired up with anybody…" He said until he glared angrily again under his mask when he began to pound the rock on the cufflink even harder. "And I got stuck with insensitive...uncaring...DANI FENTON!" He smashed the rock into pieces at the Dani's name like _she_ was being the jerk to him all this time.

Then, to their surprise, their handcuffs began to project an image of Skulker while they stared at the screen in confusion. " _Greetings, panicking youngsters. As much as I'd like to follow the scent of beans throughout the infinite realms of the Ghost Zone...I believe I have something you want...right here_." He said as he held up their baby sack with a smirk.

Dani and Vincent both gasped in shock. "We have to go back!" They both exclaimed in unison.

Vincent stared at the ghost girl strangely, confused about why she even cared about his own baby sack. "Even though I have no idea why that sack is so important." Dani said nervously.

Skulker then laughed mechanically that he has found their bait once again.

* * *

Back at Amity Park, Tina has quickly rushed into Sam's room and was shocked to see what he has done to their baby sack, and even after all this time that he has been continuously said how dull and pointless the project was.

"What have you done to our child?!" Tina demanded with wide eyes. Sam glanced up at her with wide eyes until she roughly snatched the sack back from his hands. "Give her back! It's obvious Tina Jr. needs a headstrong mother."

"No way!" Sam argued when he took the sack back and frowned at his best friend. "Keenith needs to be raised in a nurturing environment, not some overcrowded baby barracks!"

Tina's eyes went wide in worry when she remembered about the other flour sacks. "Oh my gosh! The other babies!" She kissed their baby sack. "Gotta go!" She then accidentally kissed Sam on the lips, which made them both recoiled and stared at each other in shock. "Uhhhhhh…"

"...That never happened." Sam said after a moment of stunned silence.

Tina gave him a sheepish yet nervous smile. "You got that right! Mommy's gotta run!" And she ran out of Sam's bedroom in a hurry.

"Don't forget to pick up milk!" And then Sam glowered in annoyance.

* * *

Back in the Ghost Zone, Dani and Vincent flew back into Skulker's Island while Skulker himself watched them hop off the hoverboard when Vincent retracted it back into his feet before they both began to look around.

"That's it, come to my trap." Skulker said quietly to himself, until the baby sack suddenly began to cry, making him jump and drop it in surprise. "What is this thing? And why won't it stop this infernal racket?!" He began to squeeze it tightly to silence it.

Luckily, Dani and Vincent heard it when they both sprang into action, just before Skulker slammed the sack to the ground and brought out his wrist gun.

"Silence!" Skulker exclaimed until Dani shoved his arm away before he could destroy their sack while Vincent grabbed it. They landed on the ground just as Skulker aimed his gun at them.

"Go high!" Dani shouted before Vincent brought out his hoverboard and they flew into the air as they avoided Skulker's beams.

"Go low!" Vincent shouted back before they dove to ground level as they dodged more attacks. They held out their cufflink as they tripped Skulker when he fell to the ground with a grunt.

They both hovered in the air while Dani gave Vincent an impressed smile. "Hey, I think we got this teamwork thing down."

However, Skulker then jumped up and grabbed the teens off of the hoverboard as he held them up high by their cufflink. "Just in time to get our butts fried!"

"Now, before I destroy you both…" Skulker began with a glare before he snatched the baby sack from Vincent and examined it with curiosity. "I must know what is so valuable about this package?"

Vincent frowned at the thick-headed hunter ghost. "It's not the package that's valuable, it's how you take care of it that counts."

"And dude, you're a horrible mother." Dani added as she frowned at Skulker.

The baby sack then farted the funky bean-smelling flour onto Skulker's face, making him release the sack and the cuffed teens when he covered his face and shouted from the disgusting smell. Dani then spotted Vincent's booby-trapped Ecto Grenade Launcher gun within arms reach when she grabbed onto it.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" Vincent demanded.

"Giving Skulker a taste of his own booby trap." Dani replied with a smirk before she pulled on the gun and triggered the Spectral Paralysis Dart trap. The bushes fired darts when Dani and Vincent both quickly hit the dirt again while the darts spiked onto Skulker's mechanical body instead, making him scream.

"I can't see!" He exclaimed before his own robotic body began to freeze from his own trap he set up. "Can't...move!" He then collapsed to the ground with his arm stuck behind his back and the other above his head.

Dani and Vincent approached him, now that he was officially defeated once again. "Please, don't get up on our account."

Dani then reached through Skulker's suit, pulled out a key, and used it to make the handcuffs that linked her with Vincent disappear, setting them both free while Dani's powers began to return. They walked off with their baby sack, leaving a paralyzed Skulker all by himself and completely helpless.

"Okay, uh, n-now my nose itches. A little help here...anyone? P-please?" Skulker pleaded.

Dani only came back with the baby sack and made it fart flour onto his face again before she walked off again, leaving Skulker coughing from the bad smell.

* * *

Back at Amity Park, Tina ran back into her house and into the kitchen where her mother, Angela, was baking some chocolate chip cookies.

"Hi, Mom." Tina greeted.

"Cookie, dear? Started them up for the big bake sale." Angela offered her daughter as she held up a tray full of cookies.

Tina took one of the cookies happily and took a bite. "Thanks, Mom."

"No...thank _you_ , dear, for picking up all that flour for me." And she walked out of the kitchen with the tray. Tina spat out her cookie in surprise from what her mother just told her.

The techno-geek turned towards a counter with wide eyes and found a pile of baby sacks with no contents at all. Now all of her classmates will have big fat Fs and they were all gonna kill her for sure.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She screamed to the top of her lungs.

* * *

Back inside the Ghost Zone, after Vincent managed to recover his weapons from Skulker's booby traps, he and Dani walked to the edge of the island to begin their depart. The hunter boy held up the now dirty and teared up baby sack from it farting out too much flour.

"At least it stopped crying." Vincent said before he turned to Dani, who walked up next to him. "I guess I _was_ kind of harsh on you before, especially to Fenton. I never thought a ghost would be anything but trouble."

"That's because you've never bothered to get to know one." Dani said before she held out her hand to him. "Truce?"

Vincent stared at her hand and back up to her before he frowned grudgingly and shook it. "For now. Get me out of this ghost world and we'll see how long it lasts."

"Zone, it's more of a zone." Dani then shrugged a little with a casual smile. "But if you insist..." She then turned intangible and phased into Vincent's body as she possessed his body. "But we're gonna have to do it my way though."

Dani then flew through the across the Ghost Zone until she reached the Fenton Portal, and she flew into the lab and phased Vincent through Fenton Works. She then made him fly back to his apartment room in Elmerton, where she landed him on his bed in his room and made him change out of his ghost hunting suit. She finally phased out of his body, which made him fall unconscious on his bed.

"Now to get out of here before he-" Dani said to herself quietly until she turned around and found a Nasty Gnat mascot costume lying on his bedroom floor. "Oh man, you've gotta be kidding me." She picked it up and examined it until she heard Vincent yawning when he was about to wake up. She quickly hid behind the costume and changed back into her human form.

"Huh? Who's there?!" He demanded.

"Uh, sorry, it's just me!" Dani revealed herself from behind the costume and his eyes widen in surprise. "The door was open and according to your chart it's my turn to take the baby and-"

Vincent gasped before he snatched his costume away from Dani's hands. "Give me that!" He glared at her threateningly. "And you better not tell anybody about this! I mean it! YOU BETTER NOT!"

Dani noticed a hand mark she left on costume, and she realized that the person she shoved out of the way was Vincent and he really _has_ been busy like all those times he told her earlier. "I won't tell anybody...oh man, this has got to be the worst job ever. I didn't know _this_ was the job you were talking about."

"That's because you've never bothered to get to know me." Vincent settled his costume on his bed.

Dani looked down while she placed her hands on her hips. "Yeah...and I'm supposed to be the good guy."

Vincent turned to her when he arched an eyebrow. "What?"

She laughed softly as he approached her with his arms crossed. "Nothing, nothing." Dani began to play with her fingers while she made a look of reluctance and guilt. "Look, Vincent...I-I know we've had a rough start ever since your dad...you know, and even this past week during the project." She then hugged her arms and rubbed them a little while she looked down. "But I'm so sorry I've been acting like a total brat to you...I hope that we could set aside the past and start over." Vincent's expression didn't change, but was listening to her every words when he only raised his eyebrows just barely. "Uh, I could...maybe first _I_ could make it up to you?"

"You can start by not getting mad." Vincent held up their now ruined and dirty baby sack while Dani stared at it in confusion, even though she knew that they were gonna flunk Tetslaff's class.

* * *

The next day at Casper High in Tetslaff's classroom, the students had their now empty baby sacks, thanks to Tina's cheap behavior and that her mother impulsively used their school projects to bake some cookies.

"Fenton, Gray, your flour sack is a disgrace." Tetslaff said as she held up their sack for everyone to see. "But...since it's not part of a _cookie_ , I'm giving you a C."

Dani and Vincent smiled at each other for the first time. They have finally made their peace the other day, probably because Vincent accepted Dani's apology and admittance of her sincerity.

Tetslaff then turned her attention to Sam, who was the only one whose sack was completely unharmed. "Manson, for exemplary parenting skills and if questionable taste in hairdos, I'm awarding you an A." She said to the goth boy.

Sam smiled brightly before he hugged his sack, making it fart flour into Tina's face, who flinched from the bad flour smell.

"And as for you, Ms. _Daycare_ …" Tetslaff growled angrily when she went aggressively to Tina's face, which made her cower in fear.

The following day after school, Tina has been forced to refund everybody's money and go out of business, much to her somewhat dismay. She handed the money back to the students by the Nasty Burger, who each gave her glares for her making them fail their project.

Once Tina was finished refunding everyone's money, she teared down the sign and began to roll it up before Sam approached her with his sack. "Cheer up, Tina, you can still visit Keenith on weekends." Sam said.

"Sam...it's just a flour sack." Tina said plainly.

She threw the banner away behind her, but accidentally smacked it on Nasty Gnat's head. "Hey, watch where you throw that thing! Show some respect, huh?" Dani said through the costume.

"Wait, Dani?" Sam asked as he and Tina approached her while she tossed the banner off of her head.

"Yeah. The other day, I was such a brat to...uh, the person who wore this thing, and I figured I'd give that person the day off."

Sam smiled in somewhat understanding. "Oh, you're not half bad, Dani, and maybe one day Vincent will see that the other half isn't either."

"I didn't say it was Vincent."

"You didn't say it wasn't. Wherever Vincent is, I'm sure he's finally enjoying himself."

Of course Sam was right since in the outskirts of town, Vincent was chasing after the Box Ghost in his ghost hunting suit. He fired a few of his anti-ecto beams at the ghost, who shouted in fear as he dodged the teen ghost hunter's attacks while he desperately tried to get away from him.

"You're going down!" Vincent declared as he charged up his gun.

"You cannot catch me! For I am the Bo-AHH!" The Box Ghost exclaimed, but he didn't get to finish his constant catchphrase when Vincent blasted him right on the butt. He cringed from the pain while he held onto his rear.


	19. The Million Dollar Ghost

**Season 1 Episode 19**

The Million Dollar Ghost

"It's WORTH Every Penny!"

Madison, Wisconsin, home of one of the richest and most powerful billionairess woman in the world, Vladia Masters. But she was secretly known as Vladia Plasmius, the evil half-ghost who was bent on killing her old college gal, Jackie Fenton, for ruining her entire social life. Ironically, it was Jackie who technically was the catalyst that helped Vladia become filthy rich in the first place, but she didn't really seem to care at all.

However, she has also meet Jackie's daughter who was half-ghost just like her, Dani Fenton, or better known as Dani Phantom, her new archenemy. Vladia knew Dani wasn't as powerful as her since she was still technically a beginner with her powers, but she still has a strategic mind that could foil any her plans, thus making her a worthy and formidable opponent, but she viewed Dani's good-hearted personality as a weakness and she believed that Dani should be her daughter/successor. She also wanted to take her father, Matt Fenton, as her own, but with no more luck since she confessed her love to Matt, which he didn't take very lightly.

Inside her castle mansion, deep within was a secretly built ghost lab that Vladia created herself when she also constructed her very own Plasmius Ghost Portal, identical to the Fentons'. She was currently in the Ghost Zone, where she was staring down at purple glass box with a green key with a skull head as the handle.

"Ah, there you are: the legendary Skeleton Key. With it, I can open any door, travel to any realm, free any prisoner." Vladia said to herself with her arms crossed as she hovered slowly towards it with her evil grin. However, she froze her tracks when a giant red ghost with four clawed arms appeared out of nowhere as it roared, but Vladia remained unfazed since her amusing smile never dropped. "And you're the only thing standing between me and that."

It growled when it smacked its hands together as it supposingly crushed Vladia, but then it opened its palms and noticed that the woman was gone, much to its confusion. Vladia then appeared a few feet away as she grinned cleverly at the beast before it roared and breathed purple fire, but the evil ghost woman merely threw up a pink shield, just as the fire passed harmlessly around her while she crossed her arms.

The ghost finally grabbed her in its hands while it glared down at her, but she only laughed like the beast was only a big joke to her. "This is going to be a _snap_!" Vladia said somewhat amusingly before she disappeared into pink mist as the ghost examined its hands in confusion again.

Vladia reappeared at its stomach before she charged her hand with her pink ecto-energy and punched the beast, sending it flying several feet away. She then duplicated herself into four Vladias. Two of her copies fired ectoplasmic blasts at the monster ghost dead on before the third copy formed an energy-constructed rope when she lassoed and trapped the ghost as she pulled while it roared. The real Vladia saw her chance when she made a quick attempt to nab the key while it was unprotected.

However, the beastly ghost managed to break free from the pink ropes as it roared before stretched out its tail and whacked Vladia dead on. It sent her flying and shrieking back through her portal and into her lab in the real world. She crashed into the wall, just before her three copies flew through the portal as well and all shouted before they became one Vladia again.

The ghost stuck its head through the portal as it desperately tried to finish her off. "Very well, Behemoth, no more Ms. Nice Plasmius." Vladia said with a irritated scowl as she charged up her hands with her ecto-energy.

She stormed up toward the beast and prepared to strike it. However, she suddenly heard alarms blaring from her 'ecto-filtrator', which made her freeze in confusion before the Behemoth ghost returned its head back through the portal.

Vladia read off the warning on top of the filtrator. "'Change the ecto-filtrator'? Oh, fudge buckets!" She exclaimed in frustration.

She immediately turned herself intangible, just before there was a bright flash. Vladia's entire lab and castle mansion exploded into nothing but rubble and ruins before she turned herself solid again.

Vladia glanced around in distraught at her demolished home. "AH! My house!" The ghost woman exclaimed with wide eyes. "I can always buy another one, but the key!" She then turned towards her now useless portal, the one that has completely leveled her entire mansion. "I can't get that key without a portal! I'll need to find another working one-"

Vladia suddenly paused and grinned evilly as she changed into her human form before she pulled out a photo. It was a picture of herself with the entire Fenton Family during their college reunion. She shoved a somewhat startled Jackie away as she smiled lovingly at Matt, while Dani glared up at her.

"...I guess I'll just have to steal Jackie Fenton's!" Vladia said before she laughed evilly, ready to begin a new scheme for the entire Fenton family.

* * *

Theme Song:

(She's a phantom)

(Dani Phantom, Phantom, Phantom)

Young Dani Fenton, she was just fourteen  
When her parents built a very strange machine  
Designed to view a world unseen

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)

When it didn't work, her folks, they just quit  
Then Dani took a look inside of it  
There was a great, big flash, and everything changed  
Her molecules got all rearranged

(Phantom, Phantom)

When she first woke up, she realized she had snow white hair, and glowing green eyes  
She could walk through walls, disappear, and fly  
She was much more unique than the other gals  
And it was then that she knew what she had to do  
She had to stop all the ghost that were coming through  
She's there to fight, for me and you!

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's _Dani Phantom_ )

* * *

Hundreds of miles away from Madison, at Amity Park in Casper High School, Dani was walking down the hallway with her older brother, James. They both felt pretty good about today, since nothing embarrassing and weird has happened to them yet.

"Thanks for driving me to school today, James." Dani said to him.

"No problem, Dani." James said.

"Yeah, sometimes it's nice to avoid the bus and quietly and anonymously slip into school."

Then suddenly alarms began to buzz, taking the Fenton siblings by surprise when they froze their tracks and glanced around. " _Ghost alert! Ghost alert!_ " The intercom announced across the entire school.

James grabbed Dani by her shoulders with an urgent look. "Dani, hide!" He exclaimed.

"Why?" She asked in confusion with a cocked eyebrow.

"Um…" James smiled nervously and shrugged, since he almost forgot that his little sister still had no idea that he knew her biggest secret. "That's an excellent question."

Just then, Dani's best friends, Sam Manson and Tina Foley, approached the Fenton siblings. "What's going on?"

"Didn't you get the memo?" Sam asked rhetorically as he held up a memo paper and then gestured to the hallway. "The school's running ghost drills now."

"Ghost drills?" James asked as he cocked an eyebrow.

Sam pointed behind the siblings, to where their out of shape teacher and vice principal of the school, Mr. Lancer, walked down the hallway with a fake ghost mask over his face. "OooooOoooooh! I am a ghoooost!" He mimicked with his hands up dramatically.

James stared at his teacher skeptically. "Who's that supposed to fool?"

"GHOST!" James heard his mother, Jackie Fenton, shout, which clearly answered his question completely. She slipped in front of her children protectively, in the Fenton Peeler suit, ready for some action. "I got the memo! And I know there are ghosts around here!"

James' eyes went wide. "Mom, no!"

"It's not a ghost! It's an out of shape teacher in a mask!" Dani tried to reason, just as panicked as her brother.

"We'll see about that, kid!" Jackie said defiantly, not really listening to nor believing her own children. "Eat ghost peeler, spook!"

She immediately fired her weapon at Lancer, who screamed in agony. The peeler peeled not only his mask, but his shirt and pants as well, revealing his white under tank, hair chest, obese stomach, and pink William Shakespeare pattern boxers. All of the students laughed hysterically at their semi-naked teacher before he tried to cover himself up with a portrait of George Washington while he glared at all of his hysteric students.

"I'll never respect his authority again!" A student exclaimed hysterically.

Dani facepalmed herself in frustration while James sighed in annoyance, both of them now embarrassed by their mother's impulsive actions. Jackie looked a little surprised by this herself. "...Wow, he _is_ out of shape." She said as she glanced down at her children with a smile.

Lancer stormed up to the Fentons and glared at them menacingly, but mostly to Jackie since she was the one who made him the laughing stock of the entire school. "I can't give you detention...but _someone_ named Fenton is staying after school!" He sneered coldly as he narrowed his eyes at Dani and James specifically.

"Oh, look at the time!" Jackie and James said in unison before they quickly ran away out of sight, leaving Dani to deal with Lancer while she frowned in annoyance.

After school at Fenton Works the following day, the Fentons (minus Dani) were all in the lab together. The entire room was completely trashed and messed with ectoplasmic goo all over the walls and floor, boxes were out of place, and trash cans were completely overloaded.

"All I'm saying is you might want to think twice before you just barge in like that, you really got Dani in trouble." James said to his mother.

"Oh yeah? You think she's in trouble now?" Jackie said as she gestured to the messy lab. Jackie has been constantly telling her daughter to clean up the lab, but she has been stubbornly forgetting to for months. "Look at this place! Dani hasn't cleaned the lab in weeks! The beakers are caked with goo and…" Jackie suddenly noticed the ecto-filtrator next to the portal, which was overloaded with ectoplasm and she narrowed her eyes. "Would you look at that, the ecto-filtrator hasn't been changed in six months! That can't be good!"

Just then, Dani arrived in the lab with her backpack loaded with heavy books. "And it'll be six more by the time I get done with all this extra work Lancer assigned me." She strained while she sweated a little from the weight. Dani dropped her bag onto the floor next to her before rubbed her sore neck while she frowned at her mother. "Mom, are you familiar with the term 'stay away from my school'?"

"Relax, sweetie." Matt said before he removed his mask hood off his head. "You know your mother loves you and she doesn't mean to make your life more difficult."

" _The hunt is on for the ghost girl!_ " A newswoman announced on the television when the news turned on.

"What?" Jackie and Dani asked in unsion, both looking confused by what the news just announced.

" _As a result of today's false ghost alert at Casper High, the need for the competent non-Jackie Fenton ghost hunters in Amity Park has never been so obvious!_ " The TV then showed an image of Jackie in her peeler suit with a semi-naked Lancer covering himself from all of the laughing students.

"Hey, they said my name!" Jackie said happily until she became a little confused. "'Need for competent ghost hunters'? What the heck is that supposed to mean?" She pressed a button on the Fenton Peeler, only to get her face caked with ecto goo while she frowned.

The TV then showed a picture of Dani, in her ghost form, flying on screen. " _Luckily, a mysterious benefactor has offered a million dollar bounty on the head of Amity Park's most famous ghost, Inviso-Belle_ , _and has hired the best known ghost hunters to track her down_."

"Three...two...one…" Dani and Matt said in unison as they smirked at each other.

"No one is catching that ghost kid but me!" Jackie declared, no sooner than they finished counting. While she shouted, she made a pile of boxes filled with ghost gadgets and devices topple and fall onto the floor. "And Dani, clean that up." And then she left the lab.

Dani, Matt, and James all smiled at each other.

Later that night outside of the Nasty Burger, Dani and Sam have arrived at where all of the hired ghost hunters would be gathering at.

"Dani, aren't you worried? These are the best known ghost hunters in the world." Sam wondered.

Dani scoffed while she smiled reassuringly. "They're the best _known_ , they're not the best." She gestured to a duo, both wearing sixties garments, and a black and white striped tiger that shook constantly in fear. "Groovy Gang and Scaredy Cat."

The tiger then pounced onto the obese girl while it dug its claws into her skin, making her scream in agony. "AHHH! Like those are my internal organs, dude!" The girl, Fran, exclaimed until they both collapsed onto the concrete.

"Jinkies, Scaredy Cat. You're, like, maiming her." The boy, Andy, exclaimed.

Then Dani turned her attention at another boy and girl duo jumping in midair on their motorcycle and ATV respectively. "The Extreme Ghostbreakers." Dani said just before they landed on the ground, braked their vehicles, and high fived each other.

"You the man!" The boy, Sullivan, said to his partner.

"Actually, idiot, I'm a girl." The girl, Brenner, corrected with a look of annoyance.

"Right. That's totally extreme!" They revved their vehicles, but Sullivan toppled off his cycle as it drove away. Brenner stared down at him in confusion.

Dani then looked at a duo of two men, one white and one African-American, with ghost weapons, bald heads, and wore white business suits with sunglasses, black gloves, and black shoes. "The government's ghost fighting squad, Guys in White."

The motorcycle drove around them while it splattered tiny mud onto their suits as it drove away again. "We have a cleanliness breach in shoulder section ALPHA." The African-American agent, Agent K, said.

"I'll fill out suit cleaning from number 87B OMEGA. I'll call our immediate supervisor to requisition detergent and fabric softener." His partner, Agent O, said before they dropped tiny cubes to the ground. "Lock the area down!" And the cubes form into a portable ghost shield over them.

Dani smiled as she turned back to Sam, clearly knowing she can deal with these 'professional' hunters. "It's a virtual who's who and who can't catch ghosts...which means she should be here any second now."

Everyone suddenly heard horns blaring as the Fenton RV suddenly drove in. The Extreme Ghostbreakers duo both quickly jumped out of the way before Jackie crashed into their motorcycle and ATV.

"Sorry about that!" Matt called from the passenger seat.

"Wow, you should be careful where you park those things!" Jackie exclaimed as she leaned her head through the door window from the driver's seat.

"See, Sam? I've got nothing to worry about." Dani reassured, looking completely confident.

Then Tina went up to them while she held up a white ghost costume. "And since you don't have anything to worry about, you won't have a problem with _this_." She said as she unfolded the costume, showing that it read 'BOO-YEA Tours'. Her friends stared at her strangely while she slipped it on over her head and her arms. "Thanks to Dani, we know the location of every ghost sighting in Amity Park. Tina Foley's Boo-Yea Ghost Tours is bound to be a hit. BOO-YEA!"

Then, the techno-geek yelped in surprise when she suddenly got blasted by green goo. Her costume got completely covered head-to-toe while she stared at herself in stunned silence. "In retrospect, maybe dressing like a ghost in a parking lot full of ghost hunters _wasn't_ a great idea." Sam pointed out with his arms crossed while he frowned at Tina.

Some of the ghost hunters gathered around Tina as Jackie smiled in triumph. "I got her! Me! Jackie Fenton, Dani Fenton's mother!" She bellowed out loud, which made Dani cringe in embarrassment.

Tina removed her costume while she looked a little down. "I'm not gonna grow a third arm, am I?" She asked dully.

The ghost hunters all burst into laughter at Jackie's mix up that it was just a girl dressed as a ghost. While Dani facepalmed herself from her mother's goof up, they were all completely unaware that they were being watched by Vladia Plasmius, who was spying on them with her binoculars. Her ghost vulture lackeys were also present next to her.

"Dance, you big, dumb puppet. Dance." The ghost billionairess said to herself as she removed her binoculars from her eyes and grinned at the crowd sickly.

"I don't get it. If you want to steal the portal, why not do it now while the Fentons aren't home?" The first vulture wondered.

"Dismantling that portal will take time, and while tearing down the portal...I can tear down young Danielle's respect for her mother, assuming she has any. You know what to do!"

The vultures immediately went into action as they squawked loudly and flew towards the Nasty Burger parking lot. Dani's ghost sense went off as she gasped in alert with wide eyes.

The hunters shouted a little and ducked while they vultures flew over them, and then Jackie made a look of determination. "Stand back, everyone! I've got the home field advantage!" She shouted before she brought out her Fenton Fisher and began to chase after the amatuer ghosts.

"Like, that's not the million dollar ghost!" Fran pointed out as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Then we should sit back and watch this. This will be a riot!" Brenner said with a smile.

"And extreme riot, dude!" Sullivan added.

Brenner frowned at her partner as she placed her free hand on her hip. "I'm a girl."

His smile dropped as he looked down. "Right."

Jackie continued to chase the vulture ghosts all around the restaurant until she managed to cast her Fenton Rod at one of the vulture's talons as it squawked. "Got ya!" She exclaimed as she began to reel him in. However, he began to fly even harder when he dragged Jackie along. She slid on the concrete by her stomach while she held onto her line for dear life. "I think he's giving up!"

Unfortunately, the vulture ended up making her crash right into the Nasty Burger drive through and demolished it while the Gnat head got stuck on Jackie's head, disorienting her while she rubbed her head. " _Welcome to Nasty Burger. Wow, you are the worst ghost huntress ever_." The intercom said sarcastically, which made all of the ghost hunters break out into hysterical laughter again.

Dani, Sam, and Tina all looked concerned, not only about Jackie, but about these vultures that had just appeared, and Dani knew they looked very familiar to her.

"Dani, do something!" Sam said to her urgently.

"What do you want me to do? I can't go ghost here!" Dani pointed out, reminding her friends that they were still in a parking lot full of ghost hunters, even if they didn't appear to be any real threat. "Besides, it's not like anybody is in any real danger." Then two of the vultures suddenly snatched Sam and Tina and dragged them into the air as they shouted in surprise. "And...now there are."

Dani snuck past the hysteric ghost hunters and hid behind the building before she changed into her ghost form. She then flew into action as she passed behind the hunters unnoticed. Unfortunately, she accidentally setted off their ghost detectors when they immediately stopped laughing and stared at their devices that were beeping.

"Ghost!" They all exclaimed in unison.

"Oh, quit mocking me." Jackie mumbled while Matt held her up in concern after he managed to get the Nasty Gnat head off of his wife's head.

Dani flew at her top speed as she desperately tried to rescue her friends from the vultures, until Vladia suddenly appeared and grabbed Dani by her throat. She gagged from the woman's strength before she threw the girl onto a roof of a building.

"Plasmius! What are you doing here?!" Dani demanded her archenemy.

Vladia tapped her chin in a sarcastic way. "Hmm, let's see...your mother looks like a fool, there's a million dollars on your head. What do you _think_ I'm doing here?!" She snapped back at Dani's clueless observation.

Dani growled as she glared at her until she charged with a shout, but Vladia smirked when she threw up a pink mirror shield and Dani crashed into it and tumbled in the air until she regained her balance. She then glanced down at the hunters who were currently trying to track her down. "So _you_ hired these idiots to hunt me down?"

"Exactly. Every idiot, except your mother...she's a _free_ idiot." Vladia formed a giant pink racket made with ecto-energy and then whacked it at Dani dead on as she shouted and crashed back onto a roof.

Dani leaned against the roof wall while she rubbed her head. "At least there's one thing my mother doesn't care about, is the money."

"DANI, HELP!" Sam and Tina cried in unison, catching Dani's attention. The vultures finally dumped them into a garbage bin, which only made Dani even angrier at the evil billionairess ghost woman.

"And as much as I would enjoy catching up on old times like when you tried to kill my mother and me, but shouldn't you be getting back to the love of your life and your child?" Dani flew after Vladia again as she fired pink ecto blasts, which she avoided while she smiled sarcastically. "Oh, that's right! My mother _married_ the love of your life, and your _child_ happens to be their daughter, leaving you bitter and alone!"

Dani tried to throw a punch at Vladia's face, but she merely grabbed her fist and electrocuted her as she shrieked in agony.

"Oh please, dear child, must I actually defeat you with one hand behind my back before you realize that you're outmatched." She said smugly while she continued to electrocute Dani, until she was about to change back into her human form, but her transformation halted as she groaned in pain and stared wearily at her archenemy when Vladia stopped her power. "Uh, uh, uh. We can't have you pass out and change back into Dani Fenton now, do we?" Vladia went up to her archenemy's face while she smiled at the girl with her sickening grin. "I've given you many chances, my girl, but today, this might be your mother's party, while _you're_ the guest of honor. Tata!"

Vladia spun around once and hurtled Dani straight towards the ghost hunters as she screamed, catching all of their attentions. "It's the million dollar ghost!" Agent K exclaimed before he charged up his gun.

All of the hunters, including Jackie and Matt, prepared each of their anti-ghost weapons and aimed them at Dani as she flew closer to them. However, Scaredy Cat became incredibly frightened when it pounced onto Groovy Gang girl and dug it claws into her again, making her wail in pain.

"Like, how about a Kitty Krunch?" The Groovy Gang boy said as he held up a snacklet bag in front of him. Scaredy Cat then became determined when it jumped off and roared angrily.

Sam and Tina emerged from the garbage lin while they grimaced from the trash. "That settles it, Nasty Burger smells the same before _and_ after it gets thrown away." Tina said, a little disgusted by the smell.

Sam looked up and saw Dani hurtling towards her doom. "DANI!" He exclaimed with wide eyes.

Dani tumbled to the ground before her parents, the Groovy Gang, the Extreme Ghostbreakers, and the Guys in White all surrounded her and aimed their anti-ghost weapons at her. They all charged up their guns, ready to fire for their own profit reward.

"Uh...I liked it better when they were laughing." Dani said to herself nervously as she glanced at the guns pointing directly at her head. Scaredy Cat then growled at her face. "Uh...boo?"

The cat immediately became frightened again and then pounced onto Agent K as it dug its claws into his face. "Ow, I have a skin breach on shoulder sector five." He muttered.

While the hunters were distracted by the cat, Dani quickly phased through the concrete and escaped from their sight. "Like, shouldn't we focus on the ghost kid? Like, before Jackie Fenton does something stupid and she escapes?" Andy asked the others.

"Where is she?! Where is she?!" Jackie shouted out loud while she knocked them all over with her gun in her hands.

Andy made a dubious look like his point was already made. "Like that?"

Dani phased several feet away from the ghost hunters. Jackie noticed her and charged up her gun as she aimed it directly at her, but the ghost girl quickly phased back through the concrete again and escaped. Jackie glanced at all of the ghost hunters, who were all glaring at her for allowing the million dollar ghost girl to escape. The obese ghost huntress then slouched in sadness and disappointment while she walked away in shame.

A few minutes later, Dani returned to Fenton Works with Sam and Tina and were currently in the lab. Dani finished explaining to her friends about her encounter with Vladia Plasmius and how she was the one who hired those ghost hunters to track her down. She was also fiddling around with the ecto-filtrator that was still getting overloaded with ectoplasm.

"Come on, Dani! You can't tell me the only reason your billionairess archenemy is here _just_ to embarrass your mom." Sam said to her, not really believing that Vladia came all the way from Wisconsin _just_ to humiliate Jackie and thought that she was onto something else.

"And make out with your dad." Tina added as she wiped some ecto goo off of her clothes when Jackie accidentally caked her with the goo after she mistaken the techno-geek as a ghost.

"Yes, that's _exactly_ why she's here: to make my mom look like a fool!" Dani said with her hands on her hips as Jackie entered the lab, but Dani didn't notice while the ghost huntress overheard the rest of her daughter's words. "I mean, did you see the way those ghost hunters were laughing at her? How embarrassing! We're all gonna have to live with my mom's goof ups for the rest of our lives!" Sam and Tina noticed that Jackie was right behind them, looking sad and hurt. Sam cleared his throat and Dani's eye went wide in realization. "She's right behind me, isn't she?"

"Yes, I'm afraid she is. If you need me, I'll be upstairs...doing something wrong." Jackie mumbled sadly as she returned upstairs with slouched shoulders.

"Nice move. Whatcha gonna do next? Make your dad cry?" Tina asked sarcastically as she frowned at her best friend.

Dani groaned in frustration and guilt about what she just said out loud to her own mother. "Great! I just managed to do Plasmius' job _for_ her!" She said as she gestured to where Jackie left.

"Well, there's only one thing that's going to make her feel better: catching a ghost." Sam said with a smile.

Dani then smiled as well with an idea. "You're right, but not just _any_ ghost…" She changed into her ghost form and hovered over the floor. "Public ghost enemy number one."

In the kitchen, Jackie sat dejectedly by the table, still heartbroken from her daughter's words about how she kept on embarrassing her family with all of her lame and impulsive goof ups. "Oh, my daughter's right, I'm a loser! I couldn't catch a ghost, even if one sprang up right in front of me!" She grumbled to herself.

Dani phased into the kitchen in front of Jackie. "BOO!" Much to her surprise, Jackie only ignored her and continued to look down. "BOOOOOO!" She tried waving her arms and leaning side-to-side, but her mother still remained silent. "FEAR ME!" Dani dropped her arms, completely dumbfounded that her mother wasn't even spazzing out that there was a ghost right in front of her. "Hello!" She floated next to her, but Jackie looked away sadly. "Ghost!" She then hovered to the other side, upside down. "Right in front of ya!"

Jackie finally looked at her bitterly. "Oh, what do you want, ghoul? Come to gawk at the big failure I am?"

Dani hovered in front of her with wide eyes. "Quite the opposite...Jackie." She then smiled to herself, looking somewhat amazed. "Wow, I just called Mom by her first name."

Jackie glanced up at her in confusion. "You know me?"

"And _fear_ you! That's why I've come to turn myself in!"

Jackie then frowned dejectedly again. "Ah, no thanks, ghost kid! I'm sick and tired of getting laughed at! I give up!"

Dani looked very surprised. "What?! But...you can't do that!"

"You're darn right she can't!" Dani heard her father, Matt, shout from behind her as she turned around and found him holding the Fenton Weasel. "Eat hot Fenton Weasel, ghost scum!" He turned on his vacuum-like device and began to suck Dani in as she shrieked and got sucked into the device.

She then got crammed inside the box while she looked genuinely surprised from the inside. " _Okay...this wasn't part of the plan_." Dani said from inside the box.

Matt smiled at his wife and held up the Weasel. "Jackie, you captured the ghost girl!"

She stared at him in confusion. "I did?" She asked until she smiled in excitement and held up the machine in victory. "You're right, I did! Me! Jackie Fenton!" She then held onto her husband and stared at him romantically. "Oh, you're the best husband ever!" She pulled him closer as they shared a kiss.

Dani could clearly hear the sounds of her parents kissing when she gagged from inside the device. " _Oh, gross! Hey, I'm right here!_ " She exclaimed in disgust.

Meanwhile, Sam and Tina were riding all of the hired ghost hunters on a tandem bike, since Tina was running a tour guide business. Dani has asked her friends to keep all of the hunters distracted so they wouldn't try to interfere with Jackie's 'success'. They past by Casper High, feeling really exhausted from all of the pedalling and the weight.

"And if you look on your right, you'll see Casper High...whose halls...have been haunted." Tina panted between breaths while she sweated.

"I know we told Dani we'd keep these guys busy, but couldn't we have done it _without_ exercise?" Sam asked sarcastically while he sweated just as heavily.

Meanwhile, Jackie drove the Fenton RV at top speed as she followed the direction, which was leading her to the location of where she would claim her reward for capturing the million dollar ghost.

"Jackie Fenton will show them who the competent ghost hunter is!" She declared determinedly before she floored at top speed again. A few minutes later, she arrived at an old alleyway, but she looked kind of confused by the location, but it was exactly where it lead her to when she examined it again. "Hmmm, funny place to claim a reward."

She then walked down the alley as she dragged the Fenton Weasel containing the ghost girl. " _Please stop! You don't know what you're getting yourself into!_ " Dani tried to warn while the box tipped from the passing rocks along the way.

"I know exactly what I'm getting into: a bigger place in my daughter's heart!"

" _Thanks, now I'm crushed by space_ and _guilt. Look, you have to listen to me! All of this is a trap!_ "

"Oh please, ghost, why should I believe you?" Just then, a pink ecto-energy constructed cage suddenly appeared out of nowhere as it trapped Jackie inside, much to her surprise. "HEY!"

" _Does that answer your question?_ "

Vladia Plasmius phased out from the wall, clapping her hands mockingly while she smirked sickeningly. Jackie immediately recognized her as the ghost who once tried to possess her at Vladia Masters' college reunion and almost tried to kidnap her husband. The obese huntress glared angrily at the ghost woman in disdain and hatred. "You! The Wisconsin Ghost!"

"Ah, very good." Vladia said as she placed her hands on her hips and smiled in satisfaction. "All of the pawns doing exactly what they're supposed to: leaving you two trapped and leaving your Fenton Portal unprotected, so I can steal it and make it a _Plasmius_ Portal!"

" _Wait a minute, you already_ have _a ghost portal!_ " Dani pointed out, sounding a little confused. She has been in Vladia's ghost lab before in Wisconsin during the college reunion a couple months ago, where she was ambushed by a few ghosts Vladia planted.

"She has a ghost portal?" Jackie asked in confusion as she glanced down at the device and then back at the ghost woman in front of her. "You have a ghost portal?"

"Of _course_ I have a portal!" Vladia said in annoyance, until she made a dubious look to herself. "Well...I _did_. It happened to have exploded me. Oh well, that's what happens when you forget to clean out the ecto-filtrator. Hmm, live and learn…" She then smirked at the obese ghost huntress again. "Or in your case, _die_ and learn." Vladia then flew into the air and headed straight for Fenton Works while she laughed evilly, ready to steal the Fenton Portal which was her real ultimate goal.

" _Oh no…_ " Dani said to herself. She suddenly realized that she, too, has forgotten to change the ecto-filtrator to the Fenton Portal and that it was gonna explode very soon.

At Fenton Works, Vladia and her vulture ghost lackeys have arrived at the lab where the vultures have began to unscrew the large bolts and tried to dismantle the entire Fenton Portal.

Up in the kitchen, James arrived, but he froze when he noticed that the house was completely dead silent. "Mom? Dad? Dani-" He called out nervously until his father, Matt, covered his mouth and pulled him close under the table.

"Quiet! There are ghosts about!" He whispered to his son urgently.

Unfortunately, two of the vultures phased into the kitchen and hovered above them. "Actually, 'ghosts' is a bit insensitive. We prefer the term 'Ecto-Americans'." One of them said.

Matt then stood up with James behind him as Matt pulled out a green pallet. He threw it onto the ground as green smoke billowed between them while Matt and James both disappeared in the puff of smoke. They both ran down the hallway of the house as fast as they could.

"Come on! We have to get to the weapons vault!" Matt exclaimed.

"We have a weapons vault?" James asked in confusion.

They both stopped in front of a large circular steel door. Matt went up to the console and typed in a passcode, but it wouldn't let him access the vault when the console said that the password was incorrect, much to his frustration. "Darn that woman! Your mother changed the password! There's no way in!"

"Or out!" The other vulture said when he and his partner used their talons to grab onto Matt and James' shoulder and they phased them both into the vault, trapping them inside.

"Oh great, we're stuck!"

"How can we be stuck? I mean, it's like Mom wouldn't forget to install a handle on the inside of the door, right?" James asked, but then he noticed there was no handle on the door, only a note as James read it out loud. "'Note to self: have Dani install handle on inside of door. Jackie'." James made a look of annoyance, now he and his father were officially trapped inside the vault.

Back in the alleyway, Jackie sat on the ground dejectedly, looking defeated that she was still trapped in the cage with Dani still trapped in the Fenton Weasel while 'the Wisconsin Ghost' was gonna steal her portal. She still felt like her daughter was embarrassed by her, so she was basically still heartbroken from before.

" _Listen to me! We have to get to your house and fast!_ " Dani said to Jackie urgently.

"Why? So you can gloat while I lose my Fenton Portal _and_ the respect of my daughter in one swoop?" Jackie asked sarcastically.

" _You're gonna lose a lot more than that if your ghost portal explodes!_ "

"It's not gonna explode. I'm sure Dani changed the ecto-filtrator...I've told her five times."

" _Does she clean the lab?_ "

"No."

" _Does she clean her room?_ "

"No…"

" _Would she...uh, I don't know, forget to install a handle on the inside of a weapons vault, or something?_ "

Jackie's eyes went wide when she finally realized that the ghost girl was telling her the truth. She then shot up to her feet in alert. "Great gallops of ghost goo! THE PORTAL'S GONNA BLOW!" She picked up the hose of the Fenton Weasel and released Dani while she hovered in the air. "Ghost kid, you gotta help me save my family and if you do, I'll set you free!"

"Uh...you just did." Jackie then facepalmed herself at her other big screw up. "Good thing my mom's a lousy negotiator. Jackie- _man, that's cool!_ -you've got a deal!"

Dani phased through the ground and reappeared behind Jackie as she placed her hands on her shoulders and turned her intangible. "My tummy feels funny."

"It happens." And Dani flew right through the ecto-cage with her mother as they made their way straight for Fenton Works, to stop Vladia from succeeding her plans and to prevent the portal from exploding.

Meanwhile, Tina and Sam continued to pedal the tandem bike with the ghost hunters in the back as the teens pedaled harder to the top of a big hill and managed to make it to the very top before they stopped for a breather.

"And if you look...over here...you'll see the top of...this ridiculously big hill." Tina panted between her breaths as she sweated even more.

"Happy place! Happy place! HAPPY PLAAAACE!" Jackie shouted in the sky while Dani flew them across town and above the ghost hunters, catching their attentions when they all saw them both fly away. Jackie was hugging Dani tightly for dear life as they made their way to Fenton Works.

"It's Jackie Fenton and the ghost kid!" Agent K exclaimed in alarm. The Ghostbreakers pulled out some rocket scooters and took off as they performed some tricks and then landing on the ground and chased after Dani and Jackie. "That's our collar!"

"And these are my cuffs!" Agent O said as he pulled out a cuff from his sleeves that expanded into a large saw blade and then he sliced the pole connecting the bike to the cart.

Sam and Tina yelped as they rode down on side of the hill at top speed while the cart of ghost hunters rode down the other with the Ghostbreakers. Agent K pulled out a flat blue device and threw it to the air as it attached itself to Dani's chest, electrocuting her and couldn't remain in the air when she plummeted towards the ground with Jackie. They slid on the grass while Jackie covered Dani under the dirt and she stood up to see one of Dani's gloved hands sticking out and she pulled her out of the dirt. Dani gave Jackie a flat look as she settled her down.

They both turned around when they saw the ghost hunters tumble out of their carriage before they surrounded the girls.

The Ghostbreakers then crashed into an empty cart, briefly dazed before they both popped out with bright smiles. "AWESOME!" They shouted in unison. They began to kick a hacky sack to each other until Brenner kicked it towards Dani.

Jackie moved in front of the ghost girl. "Look out for that hacky…" She shouted, until her eyes went wide and then got hit by the sack. Jackie got herself covered in green ecto-goo as she glowered in annoyance. "...sack." She then glanced back at Dani, who peeked over her shoulder with somewhat confusion. "Just so you know, I don't enjoy helping you."

"Then don't! I can take care of these idiots!" Dani said before she pulled Jackie close to her face by her jumpsuit. "Now go save our family!" Jackie gave the ghost girl a strange look and Dani realized what she just said. "Uh, I-I mean _yours_! Your family, not mine!" After Jackie ran off on her own, Dani floated up to Scaredy Cat. "Boo." She hovered in a laying position as the cat yowled in fright until it jumped onto the other hunters and sent them to the ground, enough to disorient them. Dani laughed hysterically before she caught her breath. "Oh man, this is just _too_ easy!" She picked up all of the hunters in a huge pile and flew them to a garbage bin before she tossed them inside and slammed the bin shut. Just for a bit of humor, she picked up a stray dog. "Get the kitty! Get him!" Dani placed the dog into the bin and closed it up again before she immediately heard a dog and cat fight with everyone else inside.

"This reeks! To the extreme!" Sullivan exclaimed from inside.

Dani then turned her attention to the real problem at hand, now that all of the ametaur mercenary ghost hunters have been taken care of. "Now to stop Plasmius." She flew to the air and made her way back to her house, ready to finish off her archenemy and foil her plan.

Back in the Fenton Works lab, Vladia continued to watch her vulture lackeys slowly dismantle the Fenton Portal when one managed to get a bolt out, but dropped to the floor by its weight.

"I don't suppose you could move any faster?" Vladia asked her vulture minions impatiently with her hands on her hips.

"We're two thousand and eight years old! Be happy we're moving at all." One of them pointed out irritatedly to his mistress.

Then, out of nowhere, Vladia was wrapped up by a glowing fishing line that caught her by surprise. "What the?!" She turned around when she saw Jackie with the Fenton Fisher in her hands as she glared with absolute anger and determination. Vladia, however, only smiled amusingly like this was the moment she has been waiting for. "Oh, you've got to be kidding! I get to waste you in your _own_ home? Oho, this is the greatest day of my life!" She gathered up her ghost energy as she increased her strength before she snapped the fishing line off her with ease. "Get her!"

The vultures obeyed her command and they immediately charged at the obese huntress.

Dani phased her head invisibly through the wall and saw that her mother was in trouble. "Mom!" She exclaimed as she phased out and prepared to protect Jackie. "I better-"

But it turned out she didn't need to help her out when Jackie immediately jumped into action. She brought out her Jack-o-Nine Tails and whipped it around as she snapped a vulture one dead on, swung the other around, and finally choked the last one by his neck. Jackie retracted the rope and blew the smoke off casually.

Dani watched the whole thing in amazement. "Whoa!" She said.

"Nobody's wasting Jackie Fenton while her family's in danger!" Jackie declared determinedly before she ran towards the portal. However, Vladia blocked her way when she hovered in front of her with her arms crossed and gave her a look like Jackie really was a clueless buffoon.

"Oh please, fool! Your family's in danger every time you pick up a _butter knife_! It's time somebody put you out of their misery." Vladia said smugly with her sick grin as she pulled on her glove. She then backhand-punched Jackie straight by her chin, sending her flying across the lab while she shouted until she crashed into a counter and her Ghost Gauntlets landed on her lap.

Jackie glared at the arrogant ghost woman determinedly. "I may be a goof, I might mess up...but when my family's at stake, the gloves are off!" Jackie then glanced at her hands when she saw that she has already slipped her Ghost Gauntlets on. "Well, technically they're on, but you get the point!"

Vladia then charged straight at the obese woman she has been trying to kill since the beginning, but Jackie glared angrily when she charged up her gauntlets and she raised her fist up. Vladia gasped in surprise before Jackie punched her straight at her chest, slammed her face to the ground with a double-punch, and uppercutted her right under her jaw.

"Whoa, she's all over this." Dani said while she looked mildly impressed that her mother was taking care of this very well on her own. "Which means…" She then changed back into her human form. "It's time to do my chores." She ran down the lab as Jackie slid Vladia across a messy table by her face while she wiped the trash off the counter. "Well the table's cleared…" Jackie then slammed Vladia's head to another table as she shattered a couple of glass ecto-caked beakers. "Beakers are taken care of…" Jackie threw Vladia across the lab when she slammed to the wall, until the ghost villainess glared and charged her hands before she fired an ecto-beam. Jackie quickly picked up a trash bin and held it out as the beam completely vaporized it instead before she dusted her metal-gloved hands. "And the trash has been taken out. Which means I have plenty of time for…"

Dani rushed to the ecto-filtrator to change it until alarms began to blare. " _Fenton Portal to explode in thirty...twenty-nine...twenty-eight_ …" The intercom warned, making Dani panic as she quickly managed to get the filtrator out.

Dani glanced around urgently. "New filtrator! Where's the new filtrator?!" Jackie then held out a new filtrator before her daughter smiled weakly and shrugged her shoulders sheepishly. "I, uh...probably should've done this any of the five times that you told me to."

"I'm sort of glad you didn't." Jackie said before they traded ecto-filtrators.

Vladia recovered when she hovered in the air and charged at Jackie again, but this time Jackie blew on the used up filtrator while it sprayed ectoplasm all over Vladia's face as she rubbed her eyes. Jackie quickly grabbed Vladia by her jumpsuit, that was now all ripped up, her hair was all fizzled, and her face was all bruised. The obese ghost huntress then activated her ghost portal with a lever.

"It's not possible! You're an idiot, AN IDIOT!" Vladia exclaimed.

"Maybe so...but I'm the idiot to beat you." Jackie said with a clever smirk when she held the ghost villainess closer. She then threw Vladia to the air and punched her as she shouted and flew right through the ghost portal, into the Ghost Zone, before the portal powered down.

"That was awesome!" Dani shouted in amazement.

Jackie gave her daughter a look. "Aren't you forgetting something...again?"

" _Portal will explode and five...four…_ " The intercom announced as they began to toss the new filtrator until they both smiled at each other.

They luckily managed to change the filtrator just in time. Jackie then took Dani up to the kitchen, where she showed her daughter a simulation on her laptop of what would happen if the ecto-filtrator has never been changed in time as their entire house exploded on screen.

"There, you see? That's _exactly_ what would happen if you don't change the ecto-filtrator every six months." Jackie told her daughter.

"Why do you even have this simulation on your laptop?" Dani wondered.

"So I never forget to tell you why it's important to change the ecto-filtrator."

Jackie and Dani both rose from their seats as Dani smiled at her courageous mother. "I won't, and you shouldn't forget this: I'm really proud of you, Mom. I can't believe you beat that ghost back into the Ghost Zone!"

Jackie looked touched by her words when she hugged her close and they began walking down the hallway together. "Aww, thanks Danielle. So, from here on in…"

"I'll remember my chores."

"And I'll remember that my actions will have consequences to others...especially my family."

Both of the girls walked past the weapons vault, which James and Matt were still trapped inside of. "JACKIE! LET US OUT!" Matt called out in somewhat frustration from the steel door.

"MOM! COME ON! JACKIE! Man, that's cool." James said, sounding quite impressed that he, too, has also called his mother by her first name.

* * *

Inside the Ghost Zone, a battered and bruised Vladia flew straight into the void, completely shocked that Jackie Fenton, whom she believed to be just a fat and idiotic ghost huntress, was able to defeat her with incredible ease, but all this entire time she has just been underestimating Jackie's abilities as a ghost huntress.

"Unbelievable Jackie Fenton beat me! Me!" She exclaimed, until her humiliation immediately turned into glee when the glass box with the Skeleton Key hovered onto her back. She grabbed a hold of it with a smile that she has finally claimed the prized key she has been looking for. "And yet, here I am! Holding the key I've been searching for!" Vladia then chuckled a little as she grinned wickedly at nothing in particular. "Oh, Jackie Fenton and Dani Phantom, even in success...you both have failed!"

However, a shadow suddenly loomed over her, much to her confusion when she glanced up in curiosity. Vladia saw the same giant Behemoth ghost while it growled and then roared before it swallowed her whole. She knew that she was probably going to be stuck in the beast's stomach for a while, leaving her other plans with the key on hold.

"OH, BUTTER BISCUITS!" She exclaimed.


	20. Control Freaks

**Season 1 Episode 20**

Control Freaks

"The Freakiest Show on Earth!"

It was a peaceful, quiet night at Amity Park. Inside the 24K Jewelry Store, which was closed for the night, all of its expensive and precious jewelry began to glow and float through their glass boxes. They hovered into the air all by themselves

Dani Phantom phased her head through the window and witnessed this mysterious heist with a perplexed look on her face. "Huh, and I thought the merchandises flying off the shelves was just an expression." She said to herself.

Dani phased completely into the store and turned solid when she fired her ecto beams at the floating jewels as she revealed four ghosts that she has never seen before. A woman ghost with black mullet hair in a red suit named Elastica, a muscular hulk-like ghost named Goliath, a midget dwarf man, and finally, a hooded woman wearing a red cloak named Lydia.

Dani stared at them, looking a little surprised. "Whoa! Who are you guys?!" Instead of answering, the dwarf ghost only jumped up and grabbed onto Dani's head while he began to pull on her bangs. She screamed and strained a little until he covered her eyes. "Hey! I'm not a hat person! Especially if the hat is a dwarf!"

Dani managed to get the midget ghost off when she sharply threw him across the store and he crashed into a glass box, accidentally setting off the alarms. The ghost girl then tried to fly away, but she ended up slamming into the muscular ghost as he growled at her menacingly.

"Okay, all things considered, maybe the tiny hat guy was better." She said nervously.

Goliath only grabbed onto her and threw her across the store while she screamed. Elastica elongated and stretched her body with two columns into a catapult when she flinged the ghost girl towards the floor while she tumbled a little. Dani then looked up at Lydia, who removed her hood and revealed her body that was completely filled with tattoos. The ghost remained silent, even when her tattoos sprang to life and attacked Dani. She shouted in surprise as she tried to bat them away and stumbled backwards a little.

Dani then concentrated as she began to gather her energy and she began to glow green while she jumped into the air and crouched before her energy circled around her and exploded into bright light, knocking the tattoos away from her. The tattoos ended up flying right into all four of the freaky ghosts when they got knocked down onto the floor.

Dani powered down her repulsion field when she straighten out and looked down at the new ghosts. "You know, it's ghosts like you that give ghosts like me a bad name!" She said to them.

They suddenly heard sirens coming from outside and Dani realized that the police have arrived from the alarm she accidentally set off. The cloaked woman ghost gathered up her tattoos back onto her body and hooded up again before she phased through the ceiling, along with the rest of her freaky friends as they dropped all of their stolen jewels on top of Dani.

A duo of policemen kicked open the door with clubs in their hands when they saw Dani with the jewels all over her, thinking that she was the thief. "Freeze, Inviso-Belle!" One of them ordered.

"Well, though it's hard to come up with a worse name than that." Dani said mostly to herself before she phased through the floor while she left the jewels behind.

The policemen duo walked up to where they saw her escape from. "Hey, wanna take this stuff and blame it on the ghost kid?" The other policeman asked his partner excitedly.

His partner frowned as he sighed in annoyance with his fists on his waists. "You're under arrest." He said sarcastically.

He looked down in disappointment. "Awwwwww…"

* * *

Theme Song:

(She's a phantom)

(Dani Phantom, Phantom, Phantom)

Young Dani Fenton, she was just fourteen  
When her parents built a very strange machine  
Designed to view a world unseen

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)

When it didn't work, her folks, they just quit  
Then Dani took a look inside of it  
There was a great, big flash, and everything changed  
Her molecules got all rearranged

(Phantom, Phantom)

When she first woke up, she realized she had snow white hair, and glowing green eyes  
She could walk through walls, disappear, and fly  
She was much more unique than the other gals  
And it was then that she knew what she had to do  
She had to stop all the ghost that were coming through  
She's there to fight, for me and you!

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's _Dani Phantom_ )

* * *

The next morning at the Manson household, Sam Manson was sleeping like a log on his bed in his gothic, dark room, made with candles, posters with goth bands and monster movies, Halloween-related decorations, and other dark teen stuff. He was wearing a black T-shirt with a spider web insignia and black shorts for pajamas. Ever since he went into the 'individuality phase', he has transformed his room into more of a bat cave, but for his view, he had a good reason why became a goth. That very morning was a good example.

"Good morning, son!" His mother, Pamela Manson, said cheerfully when she and her husband, Jeremy Manson, opened the curtain slightly. Sam woke up and cringed from the dawning light shining right in his eyes. "And how do we greet the brand new day?"

"With a smile on your face and an attitude of gratitude!" Jeremy replied before they both opened the curtains wider to let even more sunlight into the bedroom.

Sam glared at his parents even more in annoyance as he turned away and wrapped his pillow around his head. "I'm a creature of the night, doomed to a family of morning people!" Sam grumbled under his breath.

Pamela sat next to her son on his bed. "Samuel, honey, I thought maybe we'd try to _mix it up_ a little with the wardrobe today." She said kindly before she held up a white, buttoned shirt under an orange vest and beige pants. Sam's eyes went wide at the sight of the colorful garments.

"Nothing says 'Hey, world! Look at me!' like positive looks." Jeremy said happily.

Sam sat up and smiled rebelliously at his parents. "Okay, but I need to add just one little touch." He said casually as he dug through his pillow.

He pulled out a spray paint can before he sprayed the garment black, surprising his mother. The goth boy then took out a pair of scissors and snipped the pants into torn shorts while he ignored his mother's surprised face.

After Sam got himself changed and ready for school, the Manson family all went into the kitchen for breakfast together. Jeremy read his daily morning newspaper and Sam ate his waffles. Pamela and Ida (who was Jeremy's mother and Sam's grandmother) watched some morning TV as Ida ate her weenie on a barbeque fork.

" _Up next, is your teenage son moody? Surely, is his outlook on life blacker than a bat?_ " A woman asked on TV.

Sam glanced at his parents, who gave him critical and disapproving looks. They clearly not pleased by how their teenage son turned out. Sam did have a good reason for wanting to become a goth, since his parents were mostly the main reason why he went into that phase: they were rich and they were mostly perfectionists when it came to teenagers who like to rebel against their parents. When he was a kid, his parents always tried to force him into wearing bright colored clothes and were always trying to make him more formal-like, and 'perfect'.

His parents were rich like Sam once said (that they inherited from his great-grandfather, Izzy), and only his best friends knew about it. He has clearly tried to tell his parents that he hated their latest fashions, but they wouldn't listen to him, so he decided to rebel against his parents' desires and became a goth, much to their disprovement. Jeremy and Pamela began to watch TV like the one they were watching right now, so they could try to get their son out of his rebellion phase.

" _Take an act of interests in your child. Know who his friends are, and learn to recognize a bad influence when it walks through your door_." The woman on the TV continued with a stern look.

Right on cue, Dani Fenton, one of Sam's best friends, barged into the house and into the kitchen with a CD in her hand. "Hey, Sam! I got that morbid antisocial youth CD you wanted." She said.

Jeremy and Pamela both glared at Dani disapprovingly. They even greatly disliked Sam's friendship with her, not just because she was a bad influence to Sam in their minds, but also because she was a Fenton, a family of ghost hunters who they saw were a couple of freaks with jumpsuits.

Dani stared at Sam's parents, confused by their glares. "What? Have you heard _My Parents Reek_? That cut rocks." She said with a small chuckle, but that only made them glare at her even more.

The TV then switched to a red swirl as a pale man dressed like a dark ringmaster and a clown at the same time appeared on screen with a mysterious smile. He had pale, chalky-white skin, a bald head, and red eyes. He wore red lipstick and black eyeliner, had yellow teeth, and had an abnormally long pointed nose. He wore a ringmaster attire consisting of a red unitard, a black vest and bow tie, and black boots with red buckles. He also wore a long dark gray jacket with three red buttons on each cuff and a red stripe near the bottom trim of the jacket. His accessories include a small black bowler hat with a red stripe, a triangular red earring on his right ear, and black gloves.

" _I am Freakshow, ringmaster of the Circus Gothica: where your nightmares come alive!_ " He said dramatically through the television as multiple images appeared. " _Circus Gothica, where the clowns never smile! Circus Gothica, come and get your free cards, with real freaks! Circus Gothica, coming to Amity Park! Crossover to the dark side_."

"Crossover to the dark side…" Dani repeated eerily when she felt herself getting into a trace. Her eyes began to glow red while she stared at the glowing crystal ball staff in the ringmaster's hand.

Pamela immediately turned off the TV. "Now there's some evil mind pollution we won't be seeing anytime soon, son." She said sternly to her only son.

"But we already bought our tickets!" Sam protested while Dani just stood there next to him, motionless and in a trance. Both of his parents gave him suspicious looks, which made him sigh in annoyance. "We'll be fine, it's just harmless entertainment. Right, Dani?"

"Crossover to the dark side…" Dani repeated in a dark trance-like voice.

Sam rolled his eyes like she was just playing around. "Hilarious. Can we leave now, or do you want to stay and corrupt my grandma?" He dragged his absent-minded friend out of his house along with him.

"Crossover to the dark side…" Ida said sinisterly like Dani did, which only made her son and daughter-in-law stare down at her strangely with wide eyes. Ida noticed their surprised faces and then rolled her eyes. "I'm just kidding, lighten up!"

Outside Sam's home, he closed his door behind before he walked up to Dani, who was still standing there motionlessly in a trance. "Would you quit messing with my parents? That's my job."

Dani blinked her eyes and woke up from her trance when she made a look of confusion. "Huh? What? Ah, sorry, Sam." She said before she rubbed her forehead. "Must've gotten a little spacy there, I was up pretty late last night."

"Just watch what you say around them, they already think I'm on the road to troubled teenhood." He began to walk away, but not in the direction where school was.

"Where are you going? School's this way."

"The Circus Gothica train pulled into town last night! I'm cutting first period to watch the opening ceremony at the train station."

Dani frowned at her rebellious friend. "Sam…"

Sam held up his hands reassuringly. "Take it easy, Tina's got first period free. She's covering for me."

Meanwhile, at Tina's place, she has dressed herself as Sam. He asked her to pose as himself at school while he skipped his first period class to see the Circus Gothica opening.

"This is so wrong." She said to herself while she stared at her reflection, until she held up a twenty dollar bill Sam gave her earlier. "But you make it right."

Back with Dani and Sam, Sam then took off down the sidewalk to the grand opening of the circus, leaving Dani by herself.

"Don't blame me if you get caught!" Dani called after him before her ghost sense went off before the same midget ghost from the other night zipped right underneath her with a bag full of cash, surprising her a little. "And speaking of getting caught…" She glanced up as the same freak ghosts from last night flew away with bags of cash and the dwarf ghost caught up with them. "I'm going ghost!"

Dani hopped over on a trash can, ran on top of a truck and jumped to the air while she transformed to her ghost form. She flew after the ghost crooks, and a police car pursued them as its sirens wailed. "Opening a new bank account? Don't forget your toaster!" She retorted as she fired an ecto-beam at the midget ghost.

The midget ghost dropped his bag of cash when he got blasted. However, it crashed onto the windshield of the police car, which made it drive off the road and crash into a fire hydrant, setting the water off. "Curse you, ghost kid!" The policeman exclaimed angrily from his window as he glared up at Dani.

Dani made a look of annoyance that everyone still saw her as public ghost enemy number one. "Great, more fans."

The ghost freaks flew across town while Dani continued to fly after them again before they phased through the Circus Gothica billboard with Freakshow and his staff. Dani stopped in front of the board and gasped at the sight of the ringmaster's staff, and she suddenly felt like she was being put under a trace again, but she quickly shook it off and became serious again. She had no idea why that kept on happening to her ever since she watched that Circus Gothica commercial at Sam's house, but she didn't have time to figure it out when she phased through the billboard.

Dani looked around the other side of the board, but she found out that all of the ghosts have disappeared without a trace. She also found herself at the grand opening ceremony of Circus Gothica with a train and a giant black tent with skull designs, and saw hundreds of teen goths arriving at opening day.

She frowned in annoyance while she placed her hands on her hips. "Terrific. The crooks got away, I'm late for school, and...I've never seen this many goths out in broad daylight." She said to herself before the goths pulled out dark umbrellas to hide themselves from the sunlight.

"Well, look who decided to slum it with the troubled teens." Sam said from below, catching her attention. She saw her friend who had his arms crossed while he stared up at his friend.

Dani landed next to him with her hands on her hips again. "I'm not in trouble."

They suddenly heard police sirens wailing in the distance when they perked up in alarm. Sam smirked at his ghost friend knowing. "Oh yeah, you're an upstanding citizen. Need to hide from the law?"

"No." Dani quickly turned invisible and flew behind a couple of boxes and changed back into her human form. She and Sam both whistled innocently while they leaned on the boxes, just as the policemen ran right past them.

"Come back here, Inviso-Belle!" One of them exclaimed.

Once they were out of sight, Dani and Sam smiled at each other. Dani then decided to hang out just a while longer since she was already late for school.

The two of them went up to the crowd surrounding the train car before the platform opened up. Freakshow himself emerged from the shadows with a wide grin on his face and his crystal ball staff in his hand. "Welcome, fellow outcasts! I am Freakshow, your ringmaster of ceremonies! Are you ready to smile, relax, and forget all your troubles at the diversions of the circus?" He asked as he leaned back with his staff.

"NO!" The goth crowd shouted.

"Then you've come to the right place! Be prepared to be disturbed and appalled by a small sample of the bizarre and abnormal world of Circus Gothica!"

A tightrope suddenly shot out of the train above Freakshow and attached itself to a pole. The audience gasped at the sight of a tightrope walker crawling across the rope with her hands and legs bent in wrong ways, a large man in a black leotard on a unicycle while he juggled a few skulls, another woman came out in a spinning wheel with spikes, and finally a tall man in a skull costume walked across the aisle.

Dani suddenly gasped when her eyes caught the crystal ball on Freakshow's staff again. She was put into another trance and stood there motionlessly, but Sam didn't seem to notice his friend's sudden change of behavior since he was too busy admiring the grand opening.

"This is the greatest moment ever! Nothing could ruin this for me!" Sam said with excitement, but unfortunately for him, he spoke too soon.

" _Parents of Amity Park! We urge you to stop this morbid assault on the morals of our children!_ " Pamela Manson shouted through her megaphone with Jeremy next to her. Behind them were several other parents, all of whom were not into the idea of Circus Gothica being in their town. All of the goth teens booed at their parents in response.

Sam groaned in annoyance that his parents always tried to change goths as their daily job, probably because of their own son. "Oh, why can't they have job like regular parents?"

"Don't let the rantings of the closed-minded norms beat you down, show them your true colors! And when I say colors, I mean all black! Make them see you for who you are!" Freakshow said as he raised his staff up even higher.

"Make them see us for who we are…" Dani repeated in a trance-like tone, until her eyes turned red. She smiled brightly while she waved her arms to catch everyone's attentions. "Hey, everybody! Over here! We're Dani Fenton and Sam Manson! We both cut school and we're proud of it!"

The goths all cheered loudly at her rebellious speech. One of them came up to her and spray-painted her shirt black while she stood there and smiled proudly with her hands on her hips. "You're one of us now." He said.

" _Sam?_ " Pamela asked through her megaphone, looking as surprised as her husband that their son and his friend have both ditched school together.

Sam facepalmed himself in frustration, now that he and Dani were both now officially in trouble.

Sam and Dani were both dragged back to Casper High where Sam's and Dani's parents, Jackie and Matt Fenton, were all present in the principal's office. The two friends awaited their punishment for cutting school to watch a gothic circus opening.

"Some may call this little act of rebellion a cry for attention, but I call it a cry for _de_ tention." Ishiyama said to the parents.

"Nice job, Dani. Maybe I should've cried 'Hey, it's Invisio-Belle!'" Sam muttered sarcastically to his friend while he glared at her before his arms crossed.

"I'm sorry! I don't know what came over me back there! I just blacked out when I looked at that Freakshow guy, and then I wake up with my shirt all sprayed black!" Dani said defensively as she pulled on the collar of her black shirt with her finger and it snapped back onto her skin. "Frankly, I don't even know what's been going on with me!"

"Bad judgement, that's what! When will you think before you act?!" Her mother, Jackie, snapped to her daughter as she held out her arm. However, a small blaster sprang out and sprayed green goo all over Pamela and Jeremy.

They glared at the ghost hunting couple. "Obviously, the apple doesn't fall far from the overbearing orange jumpsuited tree!" Pamela said as she narrowed her eyes in distain.

Jackie looked offended when she glared at her with her hands on her hips. "You gotta problem with jumpsuits?!"

"Jackie, let me handle this." Matt said gently until he glared angrily at the Mansons, just as offended as his wife was. "You gotta problem with jumpsuits?!"

"Samuel, I forbid you from seeing this girl, or any more of your troubled friends." Pamela told her son crossly as she and her husband stood there with their hands on their sides.

"My friends are perfectly normal!" Sam protested with a shrug.

However, Mr. Lancer entered the office with Tina (who was still disguised as Sam) and she had a look of embarrassment. Apparently, Lancer was clearly not fooled by Tina's little trick when he brought her into the principal's office.

"This is so wrong!" Ishiyama exclaimed as she facepalmed herself at the sight of Tina.

Meanwhile, inside the empty tent of Circus Gothica, Freakshow walked into the center stage. "Slaves, center ring!" He commanded as he raised his staff up high.

All of the performers from the opening ceremony gathered to the ring while they began to remove their disguises. The tall skull man was apparently the midget ghost, the large muscular leotard man was Goliath, the tightrope crawler was Elastica, and the woman on the spiky wheel was Lydia. They were all the same ghost freaks that have been robbing jewelry stores and making the heists the whole time before they stood before Freakshow.

"For generations, my family has controlled ghosts with _this_." Freakshow said as he admired his crystal ball on his staff, which secretly had the power to control ghosts whoever looked into its eye, which explained why Dani has been acting strangely every time she glanced at the ringmaster. "Untold power, and all they could think to do was to entertain the masses. Whereas, _I_ have found a much more profitable job for you, minions." Goliath hovered up to him with a chest of all the stolen goods, revealing that Freakshow was the true mastermind behind the ghost robberies. "And once our newest member of our cast joins us, this entire town will be mine for the taking!"

Freakshow glanced down at his crystal ball as it showed a picture of Dani Phantom. He not only planned on stealing every profitable good in Amity Park, but he also wanted to take control of this ghost girl he has been hearing so much about. Freakshow apparently has heard that Dani was one of the only half-ghosts in existence and he wished to use her incredible power as his own little toy. With Dani under his control, Freakshow believed that he would be unstoppable.

Back at Casper High, Dani, Tina, and Sam all sat in the library for detention while they watched their out of shape teacher and vice principal, Lancer, clipping his toenails right in front of their faces. Sam stared down at his Circus Gothica ticket in anger, since not only did his parents forbid him to go, but he was also restricted Dani from ever seeing Sam with a restraining order since she was a 'bad influence' in the Mansons minds.

Sam groaned in frustration at his ticket. "I wanted to experience something horrific and unimaginable, but this wasn't what I had in mind!" He exclaimed, referring to Lancer clipping his toenails right in front of them with his nails flying all over their table. Apparently, he didn't seem to care that his students were grossed out.

"We can always go to the circus tomorrow, that is assuming we're not grounded and your parents allowing me within two hundred feet from you." Dani said while she narrowed her eyes at the last statement.

"Guess we'll have to settle for the live webcast for opening night." Tina said as she pulled out her PDA.

Freakshow appeared on her screen with his mysterious crystal ball staff. " _Creatures of the night, unleash your dark side at Circus Gothica!_ " He announced on screen as he held out his staff closer while he smiled wickedly.

"Unleash your dark side at Circus Gothica…" Dani muttered when she got placed under his trance again. She immediately stood up from her seat and walked towards the exit, hypnotized, much to her friends' confusions.

Lancer quickly blocked the door, which made her stop her tracks as she stared at the teacher blankly. "And just where do you think you're going, Ms. Fenton?" He demanded while he frowned sternly at his least favorite student.

Dani eyes glowed red when she smiled at her teacher evilly. Without warning, she suddenly phased into his body and overshadowed him. "Unleash your dark side at Circus Gothica." She said through through Mr. Lancer eerily in a trance-like voice.

She made him walk into a supply closet and close the door behind him. Dani then phased out of the closet, in her ghost form, and locked her teacher inside with a key. "Casket of Amontillado! Let me out! LET-ME-OUT!"

Sam and Tina both walked up to their hypnotized friend, who only glanced at them with a blank grin. "Dani, what are you doing? We're in too much trouble as it is!" Sam said as he frowned up at her.

"No such thing as too _much_ trouble. Unleash your dark side at Circus Gothica." Dani said sinisterly with a grin before she phased through the ceiling, leaving her friends behind.

Her friends were both a little surprised and somewhat concerned by her sudden creepy attitude. "That doesn't sound like a good sign. We better follow her." Tina said to Sam.

Sam then gasped when he glanced down at his ticket. "Oh no! That would mean skipping detention and going to the circus!" He said with fake excitement. He noticed that his techno-geek friend was staring at him strangely, which made him frown at her. "Hello! Irony!" He grabbed onto Tina's wrist and dragged her out of the library while she yelped in surprise.

That evening at the Circus Gothica tent, Freakshow stood at the center ring under the spotlight with hundreds of goth teens watching him. "Please welcome a performer that puts the death in death defying acts, the Gothic Grim Witch herself!" He announced as he gestured towards the top of the tent.

The goths saw a female performer wearing a black cloak like a grim reaper who hid her face with a hood while she held a scythe in her hands. They all gasped when she walked onto the tightrope, and they even noticed that there was no net to catch her. They anxiously watched her until she jumped onto her scythe and balanced on top of it with only one hand, with incredible ease. The audience cheered and roared at her performance.

Outside the show, Sam and Tina have both splitted up while Sam checked the 'casts only' room. He looked around to find his friend who has been acting strangely ever since she saw that open-live Circus Gothic video back at detention.

"What are you doing here?" Freakshow asked from behind Sam. He jumped a little in surprise when he immediately turned to the ringmaster, who was staring at the goth boy with somewhat suspicion.

Sam then smiled at the sight of his gothic idol. "Whoa, Freakshow! This is so cool!" He said with his excitement rising, until he tried to stay focused at the task in hand. "Focus, Sam! Um…" He cleared his throat and glanced back up at the ringmaster. "I'm looking for a friend of mine who's been...acting kind of weird."

"Oh, that narrows it down to...everyone in this tent!" Freakshow laughed at his own joke, until the Gothic Grim Witch entered the room, making the ringmaster frown at her. "What are you doing, you dolt? Get back out there and do your encore!"

The Grim Witch removed her hood, revealing to be Dani in her ghost form. Her eyes were back to their normal green as she stared at her gothic friend. "Sam? What happened?" She asked in confusion.

Freakshow was a little surprised by this, like the girl was actually resisting his mind control. "What's that? Is that free will? Obey me, minion!" He held out his staff again as he placed Dani under its power again.

Sam witnessed this in surprised confusion. Now he knew why Dani has been acting weird every time she stared at Freakshow's crystal ball staff: the ringmaster was controlling his best friend as his own personal slave. "What? You're controlling her?!" He exclaimed as his anger began to rise.

Freakshow only smiled at him, until he turned to Dani. "Get him."

Sam's anger immediately turned to fear when he screamed out loud as Dani, under Freakshow's command, swung her scythe at him and blacked him out. The next thing Sam knew was that he was blindfolded, on top of something narrow, and he seemed to keep losing his balance.

"Please welcome a brand new victu-um, _talent_ to the highwire, in his first and _final_ performance." Freakshow announced on the center stage.

Dani sliced Sam's blindfold off his eyes with her scythe. The goth boy glanced down and found himself hundreds of feet in the air on a tightrope (with no safety net) as he yelped and tried to keep his balance. The gothic audience cheered, thinking that it actually was an act.

Tina ran into the stage and found her friend on the tightrope, with no net to catch him if he ever lost his balance. "Sam?" She said with wide eyes.

Sam glanced back at Dani, who was still being hypnotized while she grinned at her friend evilly. "Dani, listen to me, you don't want to do this! You're being controlled!" He tried to reason with her.

However, she only laughed evilly when she sliced the tightrope with her scythe and Sam immediately plummeted towards the ground as he screamed. Dani's eyes suddenly changed back to their original green and noticed that her friend was in danger. She quickly swooped down and caught her friend before he slammed onto the ground. The audience cheered when they still thought that it was all part of the act.

Dani gently settled him on the ground before she held onto her face again. "Dani, don't scare me like that!" Sam said to her with worry.

However, Dani opened her eyes, back to their hypnotized red. "How should I scare you?" She asked him solemnly to his face until she stepped aside as Freakshow approached the meddling goth boy with a frown.

"Consider that a warning, boy." He said threateningly before he walked away with Dani by his side.

Tina rushed up to Sam, looking very shaken up. "Jeex, Sam, you nearly gave me a heart attack! Can we take time off from your _Gothapalooza_ and actually _look_ for Dani?" She asked rhetorically.

"That _was_ Dani, under the hood! Freakshow's controlling her with some kind of crystal ball!" Sam explained before they both ran out of the tent. "Come on!"

As they ran outside of the tent, they were stopped by Sam's parents and several other protesting parents who were against the circus. "Samuel, shouldn't you be in detention?" Pamela asked sternly to her son.

"Um…" Sam shrugged nervously. "Lancer let us out?"

Meanwhile, unknown to everyone but the trio, Mr. Lancer was still in Casper High, trapped in the supply closet while he desperately yelled for any help. "LET ME OUT!" He exclaimed desperately.

Back at the circus…

"Are we late for the protest?" Matt asked before they turned and found him and Jackie who were wearing goggles and holding ghost weapons.

"I brought the Fenton Riot gear!" Jackie said as she pulled out one of her ghost bazookas, but she accidentally blasted at the Manson's protest signs.

Pamela narrowed her eyes suspiciously at Jeremy, who shrugged in confusion. "What? I didn't invite them." He said to his wife.

Jackie turned her attention to Tina and Sam and noticed that Dani was missing. "Hey, isn't Dani supposed to be with you?"

Pamela suddenly slid in front of her and showed her the restraining order she placed on Jackie's 'bad influential' daughter. "Not according to this restraining order, she's not." She said politely, yet very grudgingly.

"Well, she's not here and she's not at school...so where is she?" Matt wondered out loud while he rubbed his chin in confusion.

To answer his question, Dani, who was still being hypnotized, was currently robbing the Amity Park Museum while she helped out the four ghost freaks with all of the fortunes. She wore an expensive crown and a priceless amulet around her neck.

"Ecto butts in gear!" Dani said before she fired mini ecto-beams at her 'partner's' butts, making them yelp and fly away with all the goodies. "This party is just getting started!" She flew after the ghosts, until she cocked an eyebrow when she noticed three police cars pursuing them and then she smiled amusingly. "Oh, please." She fired her ecto beams at the cars, making them spin out of control.

In the news on TV, they began to explain the current unfortunate events that were currently happening in Amity Park. " _In the wake of parental protests, Circus Gothica ringmaster, Freakshow, had this challenge to his critics_." The newswoman, Tiffany Snow, announced.

" _I invite you to attend a free performance of parents, police, and concerned authority figures. See the show, and see for yourselves that we're harmless entertainment_." Freakshow said reassuringly on the news and to all of the parents who were outside his train.

" _In other news, police got a break in the recent rash of mysterious burglaries as security cam footage revealed the ghostly culprits_." In the security camera footage, Dani phased out of the steel safe door while Elastica, Goliath, the midget ghost, and Lydia all followed her. Dani then smiled evilly at the camera while she destroyed it with a ghost beam. " _And finally, have you seen this out of shape teacher?_ " The news then showed a picture of Mr. Lancer. " _He was last sighted in the Casper High School library_ -"

Sam switched off his bedroom TV with his remote while he sat on his bed. He then video chatted with Tina, both of them concerned that their friend was being used as a mindless minion for an evil ringmaster. " _Sam, did you catch the news? We gotta do something to save Dani!_ " Tina said worriedly through his laptop.

"How ironic is it that I'm stuck under house arrest while my parents go to a free Circus Gothica show?" Sam asked his techno-geek friend in annoyance.

" _Only slightly less ironic than the fact that they were right about it being evil_?"

Sam made a look of determination since he was not going to let his best friend mindlessly fly around stealing valuable goods for an evil ringmaster anymore. He told Tina to meet him at the circus before he threw down a rope ladder out of his window and climbed down to ground level.

He was about to run off, until he found his grandmother, Ida, in front of him. "And just where do you think you're going, bubbleh?" Ida asked her grandson kindly.

"You don't understand, Grandma! My friend is in trouble and if I don't do something right away…" He began.

"You know, I had quite the wild streak when I was your age." Ida pulled out a scrapbook with a picture of her back in the old days on a scooter.

Sam stared at the photo before he glanced at his grandmother oddly. "Why are you showing me this?"

"Who knows? Maybe I'm old and babbling, and I never tried to force my children into what I want them to be. One of them couldn't understand my choice, so he tried to shape his own child into what _he_ wants him to be. Being the perfect child, even if it means limiting your own life while you should sneak off to help one of your own friends and while...I'm lost in my memories." She then smiled warmly at her grandson again.

Sam began to smile warmly as well. He and his grandmother have had a strong relationship, because Ida was the only one in his family who accepted him for who he was. Like what Ida just said, Jeremy and Pamela tried to shape their own son into their own vision and tried to make him look perfect, so he was never as close to his folks as he was with his only grandparent.

"Thanks, Grandma Ida." Sam said as he gave her a hug before he ran off to help his friend.

After Sam left, Ida pulled her jacket off, revealing a black T-shirt with a purple oval that Sam normally wore and placed a black wig in a similar hairstyle as his. "This is so wrong, but I dig it." She said with a grin.

At the Circus Gothica tent, all of the adult and authority figures gathered into the tent while they awaited the performances, so that Freakshow could prove to them that his circus was just harmless entertainment like he promised.

Pamela wrote some stuff on her notepad. "I'm keeping a detailed list of anything I find objectionable, immortal, or obnoxious." She said until from next to her and her husband, Jackie spilled some popcorn and soda all over them. She wore a soda hat and pigged out a bucket of popcorn.

The Mansons both glared at her in disgust and annoyance. "She on the list?" Jeremey asked his wife.

"Right now, she _is_ the list!"

Right outside the tent, Sam walked and looked around the train area for any signs of Dani or Freakshow. He suddenly found a bat shaped shadow and gasped before he quickly slid underneath the train, but only found Tina's boots approaching him. "Sam?" She asked.

"Tina?" Sam asked as he peeked out.

Tina bent down and showed a bat hat on top of her beanie. "Hey, Sam. Is this a great Circus Gothica hat or what?" Sam climbed out from under the train and glared at her in annoyance as he swiped the hat off of her beanie. "...I'll take that as an 'or what'."

Sam and Tina then both climbed to the roof of the caboose before Sam opened a hatch door and they hopped inside. Sam managed to land on his feet while his techno-geek friend landed on her stomach with a grunt. He looked around and saw all of the stolen goods Freakshow has forced all of the ghosts and Dani to steal all for himself. Sam remembered one time that Dani told him that not _all_ ghosts were evil, so he probably thought that the ghost freaks that have been robbing banks were only just being mind controlled and had no idea what they were doing. But the only thing he was more focused on right now was saving Dani and setting her free.

Sam suddenly spotted Freakshow's crystal ball staff just standing there on a pile of money, unguarded. "There's the crystal ball! Let's grab it and-" Sam said until he and Tina were both suddenly blasted out of the caboose by a couple of green ecto-beams.

They gasped when they saw a hypnotized Dani smiling with her fists letting off green vapor and Freakshow walking out with his staff in his hand. The train's whistle blew as it revived forward with the mind-controlled ghost heroine.

Sam and Tina both tried to chase after the train. "Dani, no!" Sam exclaimed.

"Yes, yes, please scream. Shame that anyone who might help you is...busy enjoying my 'free show'." Freakshow said to the teens before he laughed.

Back inside the circus tent, Lydia phased through the top while the adults stared up at her in awe and shock as they gasped. She removed her hood as she grinned and made her tattoos emerge from her body when they came to life. They began to attack the audience, making them all scream in terror as chaos ensured.

"GHOSTS!" Jackie and Matt both shouted in unison as they both pulled on their masks and goggles.

Pamela and Jeremy both ran up to the exit to escape the madness. However, when Jeremy uncovered the curtains, it was blocked by thick bricks, proving to them that Freakshow has been lying to them, and was distracting them so he could escape with all his stolen goods without any interferences.

"We're trapped!" Jeremy exclaimed to his wife.

"Okay...that's objectionable, immoral, and obnoxious." Pamela muttered as she wrote on her notepad with a frown somewhat absent-mindedly.

Back outside the circus, Tina and Sam managed to climb to the top of a railroad as the train moved from underneath them with Freakshow, Dani, and all of the stolen goods.

"We have to jump!" Sam exclaimed with determination.

"Are you crazy? I can't jump!" Tina shouted, staring down at the fast-moving train underneath them.

"And I can't abandon Dani!" The two friends held hands before they prepared to jump. They screamed when they finally leaped off the track, until they both landed on the roof by their feet, but tumbled onto their stomachs. "Plus, I'll never hear the end of it if my parents learn that they're right about her being evil."

Back inside the tent, the entire audience continued to scream in fear as the tattoos continued to attack them, until Jackie and Matt both slid onto the center stage.

"Stand back, everybody!" Jackie exclaimed to everyone.

Small blasters and guns sprang out of their jumpsuits from their knees, elbows, chests, hood ears, and belts. They began to spin around and fired several beams at the tattoos dead on until they finally managed to blast at Lydia, sending her flying away as well with a yelp.

Matt then jumped in front of Jeremy and Pamela and went to their faces. "I'll ask you once again...YOU GOTTA PROBLEM WITH JUMPSUITS?!" He exclaimed angrily while the Manson parents, who recoiled and trembled from his outburst. The Mansons both held up their hands nervously, silently admitting that jumpsuits _could_ be quite handy after all.

Back on the Circus Gothica train, Sam and Tina ran across the roof cars of the train, jumping over gaps while they tried to find which car had Dani inside. Inside a cart, Freakshow was shuffling through his stolen bundle of cash while his ghost minions and Dani stood guard. However, they heard footsteps coming from above them when they glanced up at the ceiling before they all narrowed their eyes suspiciously.

"What are you waiting for? GO!" Freakshow commanded as he held out his mind-control staff.

The ghosts phased through the car and outside to the roof right in front of Sam and Tina, making them freeze their tracks. Dani phased behind them before they turned around and gasped at their hypnotized friend as she grinned.

"Dani, it's us! Sam and Tina! Your best friends, remember?!" Sam reasoned as he tried to reach into his friend.

There was a few minutes of silence between everyone while Sam and Tina stared at their friend with anticipation and desperation, until Dani finally blinked her eyes as they returned to their normal green. She stared at her friends in confusion.

"Tina? Sam? I...I…" She asked as she tried to fight for control. Sam and Tina began to smile that their friend was beginning to come back to her senses. "I…" Unfortunately, she got controlled once again when her eyes became red as she smiled. "...am a ghost! I have no friends!"

"Don't waste your breath, children." Freakshow said as he climbed from a gap while he held up his staff to regain control of Dani. Sam and Tina both turned to him and gasped with wide eyes. "She's under _my_ control now."

Back at the Circus Gothica tent, Jeremy and Pamela walked up to the Fenton couple with looks of gratitude, despite their big rivalry and hatred towards them. "We owe you Fentons a debt of gratitude, and an apology!" Jeremy said with a bright smile.

"Save it for the big sales, Jeremy! We need to bust out of this tent!" Jackie exclaimed as she glanced at the tent that was covered with brick walls.

"Leave it to us!"

"If there's one thing we Mansons know how to do: it's with an angry mob of parents into a frenzy!" Pamela said confidently as she gestured to all of the adults on the stage.

The adults all began to pull to the walls of the tent and managed to burst out of the brick walls and curtains while they shouted in a frenzy. They began to chase after the circus train that was currently trying to escape town with their goods.

Jackie and Matt stopped beside the Fenton Ghost RV that parked next to them. "Saddle up the Fenton RV! We'll hit those spooks out at the pass!" Jackie said to her husband.

Back on top of the moving train, Sam and Tina looked ahead in fear at Freakshow's mind-controlled ghost army with their own best friend being one of them.

"Don't just stand there, finish them!" Freakshow commanded Dani as her eyes glowed red.

Tina then noticed a metal roof heading right toward them, giving her an idea. "Maybe you should try holding that thing up a little higher." She suggested casually. Fortunately, Freakshow listened to her, but his staff got knocked out of his hand by the roof as it flew into the air. Tina quickly jumped up and tried to grab it, but narrowly missed it while it landed in Dani's hand instead. She grinned widely as she landed back on the roof. "Way to go, girl! Now give me five!"

Tina held her hand up to Dani, but since she was still hypnotized, she fired an ecto beam instead. She sent her straight to Goliath as he restrained her with his arm.

"Very good, my dear drone. Now give my staff. Come on." Freakshow said before he kissed his lips like she was some kind of dog.

However, although she was still controlled, Dani began to hesitate about what to do with the staff, not really knowing what to think about since she _was_ still being controlled, but not by Freakshow anymore.

Sam ran in front of the evil ringmaster. "Fight it, Dani! He's not holding the crystal ball anymore, _you_ are!" He said as he tried to reach into her once again.

Freakshow grabbed him and roughly shoved him away, almost making him lose his balance by the edge of the train. "Silence!" He shouted before he turned back to the hypnotized ghost girl. "Obey me, ghost. Give me my staff. Come on." He kissed his lips again and gestured with his fingers.

Dani began to sweat a little in pressure, still not knowing what to do.

"I saw you up on that highwire, you were fighting him the whole time! Fight him now, Dani! You're _not_ just a ghost, FIGHT HIM!" Sam exclaimed, even more determined to free her.

Dani slapped her palm onto her forehead from her forming headache. "QUIET! All of you! I need to think…" She strained with frustration.

"Stop him!" Freakshow ordered as he pointed at Sam. "NOW!"

Just then, the train rode across a bridge over a canyon, hundreds of feet deep.

"Well, it's the crystal ball or your friend, Dani! Your choice!" Sam said before Elastica and the midget ghost walked to him while he moved backwards away from them. Unfortunately, he walked backwards too much when he reached the edge of the train and lost his balance. "I DIDN'T MEAN THAT TO BE SO LITERAL! AHHHHHHHHH!" Sam began to plummet towards the bottom of the canyon and screamed to the top of his lungs as he fell towards his doom.

"SAM! NO!" Tina cried out loud.

"Sam?" Dani asked while she cocked an eyebrow, until her eyes went wide when she realized that her friend was in danger. "SAM!"

She immediately flew off the train and dove down as she released the crystal ball staff and reached out her hands to catch her friend. While Sam continued to scream, Dani managed to catch him when she hugged his chest and flew him back up to the train as he passed out on her arms. The staff plummeted towards the bottom of the canyon where its crystal ball shattered on impact with the rocky ground.

Dani's eyes returned to their normal green when the power of the crystal ball lost its grip on her. She then glanced at Sam, who was just beginning to wake up. "Dani, are you okay?" He asked her.

"I think so, it was all a blur." Dani admitted before she glanced back at her goth friend. "I did some bad stuff, didn't I?"

Sam smiled gratefully that his best friend was back to normal. "Nothing you can't fix." Dani flew back to the roof of the train in front of Freakshow and his goons as she settled Sam down gently.

Tina also smiled that her friend was finally freed. "Good, now maybe you can convince tiny here to let go of me." She said as she glanced up at Goliath, just before his eyes turned blue.

Elastica's and the midget ghost's eyes changed as well when they all broke free from Freakshow's mind control and his crystal ball staff's spell wore off on them. "What? Huh? Where are we?" Elastica asked in confusion as she looked down at herself.

"Are we free? Finally free?!" The midget ghost asked with a hopeful smile.

"Only one way to find out…" Dani said with a smirk as she eyeballed at the ringmaster thief.

Freakshow glanced at the ghost girl and his ex-goons nervously, until they all grabbed onto him and phased him into the train car while Tina and Sam watched.

Inside the car, Freakshow was trembling as he turned solid, until he looked up fearfully at Dani, who smirked at him. His ex-minions all glared at him for controlling them for so long, and they were not exactly pleased that he has been using them like his own personal butlers in robberies.

"Okay, uh, when I called you, uh, 'minions', it was really a term of endearment, like 'I love my minions'." Freakshow said nervously.

"You wanted a big hall, try this one on for size!" Dani said before she fired an ecto beam at Freakshow's stolen goods above him.

They collapsed right on top of him while he grunted in surprise. "OHH! Oh, that quite smarted."

Outside, the train braked to a halt when it got surrounded by police cars and angry adults before Dani turned to all of the freed ghosts. "So, what do you say we stick around and explain to the cops we were being controlled by an evil ringmaster?" The ghosts only remained silent and phased right out of the train and flew away to avoid getting in trouble again, which made Dani slouch with a knowing look. "You know, I had a feeling that would be their answer." And then she followed their example.

The police kicked open the train door as everyone glared inside. They saw Freakshow himself with all of the stolen goods that have been robbed by ghosts the past day, revealing that the ringmaster has been the true thieving mastermind behind all of the crimes. He smiled at the authorities and adults weakly and innocently.

Later on, the policemen placed Freakshow under arrest for his masterminding crimes when they shoved him into the back of a police car, where they would drive him to jail and charge him under custody for his crimes. They even managed to recover all of the stolen goods from his train so they could place them back into their proper banks and stores.

Dani (who was back in her human form), Sam, and Tina all smiled at another job well done while Jackie, Matt, Jeremy, and Pamela all smiled at the trio. "Nice work, kids. You caught that weird goth-punk thief right-handed!" Jackie said with a smile while the trio smiled at each other.

"I'm just happy you're all safe!" Pamela said.

"More than safe, they're heroes!" Jeremy exclaimed happily.

"We're so proud of you…" Matt said.

Later, at the Manson's library…

"BUT YOU'RE ALL STILL GROUNDED!" The parents exclaimed angrily as they all watched their kids study their books.

Although they were truly happy they have managed to catch the thief, the adults were still angry that their children cut school, skipped detention, and even snuck out of their homes without permission. Dani, Sam, and Tina all frowned down at their books since they were totally not expecting to still be in trouble after a long night of saving Dani from becoming a slave to an evil human ringmaster.

"Grounded, shmounded!" Ida exclaimed as she scootered next to Sam. "This is cruel and unusual punishment!"

As another one of Sam's punishments, he was forced to wear the garments, consisting the buttoned white long-sleeve undershirt with a bright orange vest, and beige pants that his parents asked him to wear earlier, which he wasn't too happy about. However, he did it partly under his own will.

"I know, but it was the only way I could convince them to lift their restraining order on Dani." He said dully.

"At least Freakshow's in custody and all the stolen goods were returned." Dani admitted, and she was even deeply relieved that she was no longer being mind-controlled by the ringmaster.

And of course, thanks to Freakshow, her reputation as public ghost enemy number one has increased after people and the media witnessed her robbing banks while she was being controlled. Despite that, she was still determined to show everyone that she was a heroine someday.

"So, why do I feel like we're forgetting something?" Tina asked in wonder as she looked up at the ceiling in thought.

Back at the Casper High library, Mr. Lancer was still locked inside the supply closet when Dani was mind-controlled. He continued to knocked his fist on the door to get anyone's attention.

"Waiting for Godot, is anybody out there?!" Lancer cried desperately until he turned around in defeat. "This is so wrong!" And then he wetted his eyes on his hands.

A janitor opened the door and slid his water bucket inside with his mop sticking out. "See you Monday." He said unemotionally before he locked up the door again. Lancer immediately pulled on the knob and then pounded his fist against the door again, trying to get the janitor's attention, but he apparently knew that he was probably going to be stuck in there all weekend.


	21. Origins: PART 1

**Season 1 Episode 21**

Origins: Part 1

"Haunting!"

 _ **Dani (Voiceover):**_

 _You know how every story has a beginning? Well, mine doesn't exactly start the way you might expect. Sure, I live in a pretty normal town, attend a normal school, and I was just an average, ordinary girl who desires attention. I have a couple of the closest friends I could ever have, and a pretty goofed-up family. I could start at any point of my entire life to prove how crazy my life really is, but where I would really like to start at...is the day my whole life changed forever!_

Theme Song:

(She's a Phantom)

(Dani Phantom, Phantom, Phantom)

A kid whose life has changed  
Molecules rearranged  
Ghost are so deranged

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)

Spirits don't stand a chance  
Senses all enhanced  
Power so advanced

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)

Unleashing all the freaks  
Until her whole town screams  
Now everyone you beat

(She's a Phantom, she's a Phantom)

Fly right through the wall  
You can't see her at all  
If they are big, or small, or tall

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's _Dani Phantom_ )

* * *

 _This is my hometown, Amity Park. It's not as much as a city, but hey, it's home_.

In a small town of Amity Park, it's not exactly the most populated town. It has a prime fast-food hangout called Nasty Burger (only one letter away from tasty), a large mall for shopping and feasting, and a primal high school called Casper High School. In a neighborhood, all of the homes lined up just right, but there was one home that was completely different than the others. It was red with a neon sign that read 'Fenton Works' and had a large observatory-like center on the top of the roof, filled with different radars and satellites.

 _I know what you're thinking, and you're probably right..._ that _is my home: Fenton Works. Long story short, my parents are scientists for paranormal ghost studies, but to me...it's more of an obsession. They might see themselves as ghost hunters, but to everyone else in Amity Park...they kinda saw them as crackpots since they didn't believe in ghosts. And honestly, I didn't believe in ghosts at first neither. At first, my morning started out as normal as a regular teen's_.

As dawn began to break, the sun rose behind Fenton Works while the birds began to tweet for a new day. The sun rays shined through a window of the second floor of Fenton Works and into a bedroom, and a rocket ceiling model. The walls had several posters of space and astronauts, and their were clothes scattered on the floor and the light from the window glared over the bed with a large lump that kept rising up and down like someone was sleeping peacefully. There was a sound of a girl snoring underneath the covers before she turned in her sleep.

The alarm clock next to her bed read five fifty-nine, until it changed to six o'clock when it began to blare loudly. The girl moaned tiredly as she reached out to her clock and pressed the snooze button, silencing it. She sat up and removed her covers as she yawned and stretched her arms high in the air. The girl had jet black hair that was in a rat's nest, icy blue eyes that had sleepy bags underneath, and wore a white tank-top with blue sweats. She rubbed her eyes before she glanced around half-awake.

 _That's me, Danielle Fenton, but my friends call me Dani. I'm fourteen years old and this is my first day of freshman year._

"First day of high school." She moaned tiredly before she got her butt out of bed and began her usual morning routine.

Dani made her way to the bathroom where she squeezed toothpaste onto her toothbrush as she brushed her teeth to rid the nasty morning breath, sipped a cup of water, and gurgled it in her mouth before she spat the paste into her sink. She picked up a hair brush to get all of the knots out as her waist-length hair that waved a little when she was finished. She went back into her bedroom where she opened her dresser and she pulled out a small white shirt with red elbow-length sleeves and a red oval on the chest, which was small enough to reveal her midriff, slipped on a pair of blue skinny bootcut jeans, and tied her red sneakers on her feet before she pulled her hair back with a blue headband on top of her bangs. She finally picked up a red lipstick and rubbed some on her lips before she pursued them, making them look more red.

Dani smiled at her reflection when she waved her hair once and winked at the mirror before she began to pack her backpack up with school supplies. She suddenly heard a loud thud, making her perk up in surprise, and she made a worried look as she slipped her backpack on her back and cautiously walked down the stairs. The living room was dark with the windows closed and small rays of sunlight poured through some gaps, making the room more eerie looking. Dani continued to hear laser-like sounds coming from the basement as she walked slowly and quietly down the stairs and into the basement.

The basement actually looked more like a scientific lab than a basement. The walls were coated with special steel, counters were filled with beakers with green goo inside as some boiled, there were large anti-ghost guns hanging in the walls, and their were even some science equipment and books. At the end of the lab, there was a couple of people working on some kind of a large hole with blowtorches, who could've been Dani's parents. An obese woman who wore an orange jumpsuit with black gloves, boots, collar, and belt removed her blue goggles as she revealed her midnight blue eyes and black shoulder-length hair that was whiting from aging. And a man in a dark blue jumpsuit with black boots, gloves, collar, belt, and a shoulder-strap holster removed his red goggles and revealed his violet eyes and short caramel-brown hair with bangs hanging above his eye.

"Mom? Dad?" Dani called, catching their attentions.

"Hey, honey, just in time!" Her mother, Jackie, said proudly before she walked up to her daughter and dragged her in front of a blueprint, showing a ghost flying out of a hole and the prints reveal it was a 'Ghost Portal'. "I give you the granddaddy of all our inventions: the Fenton Ghost Portal!"

Dani cocked an eyebrow in confusion. "A ghost portal?"

"You betcha! It allows ghosts to enter our world and allows us to enter theirs, called the Ghost Zone, whether we wanted to or not." Jackie walked up to the portal with her hands on her hips and smiled proudly at the hole. "We've been planning and building this baby for six years, and now it's finally completed and ready for operation with the finishing touches on this piece of history."

"You mean a piece of wasting our time? That won't make history, you know." An older boy asked sarcastically as everyone turned around and found a boy with with aqua blue eyes, short orange hair, a black long-sleeve shirt, blue pants, and black shoes. "Come on, Dani, we're gonna be late taking you to school."

"No thanks, James, I'm walking with Sam and Tina today. They want the three of us 'walking through those doors to this life-altering event' at Casper High." Dani said with emphasising.

James only rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Don't get polluted by Mom and Dad's obsession, okay?" And with that happy note, he walked out of the lab and out of sight.

Dani sighed and turned to her parents. "I gotta go." She was about to walk away until her father, Matt, grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Oh, come on, Dani. Stay here and watch us work our magic!" He said excitedly.

"But you guys just finished it."

Matt wrapped his arm around her neck and walked her back towards the portal. "But we got the coordinates to the ghost dimension all set up and we're ready to open it up.

Dani sighed in somewhat annoyance. "Fine, but it better be fast. Sam and Tina will be waiting for me."

Dani stood in front of the portal while Matt began to turn some knobs and pressed some buttons on a console next to the inventions before Jackie plugged in some plugs as Dani heard some humming coming from the portal, like it was beginning to power up when lights began to turn on inside. Jackie and Matt then stood together beside their daughter when Jackie held up the last plug as they smiled at each other before she plugged them together. However, as soon as she plugged in the last cords, the humming stopped as there was only a spark of electricity before it remained absolutely silent and inactive.

Dani, Jackie, and Matt looked kind of surprised that nothing has happened. "I-I-I don't understand!" Matt shuttered in shock as he glanced back at his blueprints for any mistakes. "We did everything right and pushed in the _exact_ coordinates, why isn't it working?!"

"Well...uh...maybe you've just made a minor mistake." Dani said as she smiled a little and shrugged. "I mean, it happens to everyone, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, but I guess everyone was right, there is no Ghost Zone. I guess that thing wouldn't work anyway, even it we actually believed we could make a change." Jackie said sadly as she and her husband walked towards the stairs with slouched shoulders while they walked back up. Dani was about to follow them before she turned back to the portal with a little interest before she followed her folks upstairs.

Outside of Casper High School that morning, Dani walked up to the building along with two other teens by her side. There was a gothic boy with violet eyes, short black shoulder-length hair with bangs and locks over his face, three earrings pierced into each of his ears, a black T-shirt with a purple oval on his chest, a thin chain necklace, and black pants with a green cross-patch pattern tucked into his gray combat boots: his name was Samuel Manson, but he preferred to be called Sam. And an African-American girl with teal eyes, bifocal glasses, black shoulder-length hair with a red beanie hat, a yellow buttoned short-sleeve shirt, green cargo shorts, and brown boots: her name was Tina Foley.

"This is it, guys. We step through those doors, and our whole lives change forever!" Tina said excitedly as they reached the door and stopped when she turned to Dani. "Okay, remember: first impressions are always important, so try to be cool and be more than you."

"Tina…" Dani complained when she was about to give her a look.

"What? You want attention, right? You gotta be more than a girl who lives in a family of ghost hunters."

"Let her be herself, Tina, and can we just get this over with?" Sam asked impatiently.

"Oh, alright, let's make history!"

The doors open as the trio enter the school and stopped at the hallway and saw the students walking around, chatting, and opening their lockers. Then they all stopped when they saw Dani, Sam, and Tina while the trio remain silent for a few uncomfortable seconds before the teens went onto their businesses like they didn't even notice them.

"Well, it was only one second, and they're pretending we're invisible." Sam said dully.

"I know I come from a family of ghost hunters, but...this just feels ironic." Dani admitted before they walked down the hallway.

They went their separate ways while Dani went to her locker and opened it as she then began to unpack her backpack and placed her binders and books into her locker.

Suddenly, a girl walked up and slammed her locker shut, making her jump in surprise. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Fentina of the 's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost." She said mockingly while Dani gave her a look of disdain as she gave Dani an evil grin while she leaned on the lockers next to her. The girl had short blonde hair that was gelled and combed to the back of her head, blue eyes, a red cheerleading uniform, consisting of a red with white linings top and a white oval, revealed her midriff, a red skirt, and white sneakers.

"Daphne Baxter, of course you had to come along." Dani said sarcastically before she crossed her arms. "And here I thought you were staying at summer camp for the whole year."

"Seriously? Why would I stay at that messed up camp near Lake Eerie, with two Es? How's your folks doing? Spazzing about imaginary ghosts again?"

Dani growled angrily. "What do you want, Daph?! I'm not in the mood! I have to get to class." She was about to storm away until she got blocked by Daph's best friend, Kwyn, an Asian cheerleader as she smirked at her.

Daph grabbed by her wrist and clenched onto it tightly. "Better watch what you say around me, Fentina." The cheerleader roughly shoved Dani to the floor as she grunted before the students laughed down at her.

Dani glared up at Daph as she smirked evilly at her before she walked away, laughing with Kwyn. Tina walked up to her friend as she helped her up to her feet while they both glared at the cheerleaders with disgust.

"Why is Daph Baxter here for only five minutes and she's already made captain of the cheerleading squad, and has such an inferiority complex?" Dani asked rhetorically under her breath.

"Her parents are rich, she's a prep who loves rough sports. The way I would see it, Baxter has her ways off trying to show off her wealth and her own popularity to win Casper High as the 'queen bee'. So, I would say she's a spoiled shallow all the way." Tina said with disgust.

Dani and Tina both walked down the hallway together to their first class together. "This is _just_ what I needed, being teased on and being treated like I'm a freak. I wish there was some way I could prove I'm not a freak."

"Don't make a habit out of it, you'll end up being the exact type of girl you despise." The morning bell rung as the students made their way to their first period class.

Dani, Tina, and Sam all went to Mr. Lancer's classroom, who was not just a teacher, but he was also the vice-principal of the school, and he looked out of shape and bald. "Welcome class, I am Mr. Lancer, your teacher and vice-principal." He said in a dry voice and looked as bummed as the rest of his students. "So don't go making trouble while I'm here. I know you're all bummed to be back in school...I know I certainly am, too...but for now, let's get those rusted brains up and running with this syllabus on your desks." All of the students moaned and complained as they looked miserably at their papers.

As Lancer wrote on the blackboard, Dani began to write on her syllabus paper, and then someone threw a crumpled up paper ball at the back of her head. She turned around when she heard snickers coming from behind her, and she saw the cheerleaders trying look innocent. She gave the cheerleaders a skeptic glare before she slowly turned back around and tried to write on her paper, but then they threw another ball of paper at her, making her growl in her throat as her face turned bright red while her hand holding the pencil trembled from her anger.

When they threw the last paper ball at her, she finally turned sharply around to the cheerleaders. "WILL YOU STOP?!" She snapped angrily.

Lancer turned sharply around when he heard Dani's outburst of irritation. "Ms. Fenton, is there a problem?" He asked, not looking impressed by the least.

"Yeah, can you tell those cheerleading brats to quit throwing stuff at me?" Dani pointed her thumb at the cheerleaders, who were trying to cover themselves by looking at the papers as they wrote on them like they haven't done anything bad.

Lancer stared at the cheerleaders before he glared down at Dani. "Very funny, Ms. Fenton. I know the cheerleaders, and they would never even bother a fly, so I'm keeping an eye on you, Fenton, and don't do any more accusations in my class." And with that, he turned back to the board and continued to write. "First day of school, and I already have a troublemaker in my radar."

Dani made a look of disbelief when she heard him mutter that last sentence before she glowered in annoyance until she turned back at the cheerleaders, who smirked at her evilly.

A couple hours later, it was already lunchtime when Dani, Sam, and Tina all went to the cafeteria and bought their lunches as they sat at their own table by themselves. Dani still looked really miffed that Lancer didn't believe her that she was being harassed, so he instead considered Dani the true troublemaker of his school, and the cheerleaders were getting away with harassing. Of course, that just proved that Lancer showed favoritism towards the athletes and allowed them to get away with almost anything. Dani stared down at her lunch, consisting of a mayonnaise sandwich and mashed potatoes which didn't look very edible.

"Oh man, so much for first impressions." Tina said as she settled her lunch down before she sat across from Dani.

"Well, we've already been here for like half a day, and we're already considered troublemakers and invisible outcasts, not that I even care." Sam said as he sat next to Dani.

"I know, guys, but I hate being ignored all the time." Dani said miserably to her friends. "I mean, the cheerleaders getting away with bullying, people who aren't standing up for themselves while everyone tries to take over the school. I can't live like being the daughter of a couple of ghost obsessed nutcases as everyone dubs them. I mean, I can't just sit around and watch everyone as they try to pick on innocent kids, my whole _life_ is sitting on the sidelines! And I can't stand being treated like a freak and a troublemaker, that no one will ever believe me." Dani sighed heavily as she looked at her food again. "Sometimes I wish I would know what it's like to live in a normal family."

Sam stared at his friend with some pity. "Dani, you'd be surprised by what you might have that everyone else doesn't, but that doesn't mean you can change _everything_. They're still your parents and they love you just as much as you love them."

Dani sighed again as she rested her chin on her knuckles. "Yeah, I know."

"Speaking of which, how are your folks doing anyway?" Tina asked.

"Well...they're bummed. They've been working on this new 'Fenton Ghost Portal' that can apparently send ghosts into our world from someplace called 'the Ghost Zone'. But it didn't work, so they just quit."

Sam looked impressed, which was rare to make him interested. "A ghost portal? Are you kidding? You've gotta show us after school!"

Dani perked up in surprise when he said that and then she hesitated with a look of uncertainty. "Uh...I-I don't know...I'm not allowed to invite people into my parent's lab without their permission. You know they'll kill us if we're caught!"

"Are they going to be home?" Tina asked.

"...No, they're going out for dinner until curfew, but I really don't think it's such a good id-"

"Oh, come on! Just for a little bit, and then we'll be out of the lab before they even show up."

Dani looked down in thought, until she exhaled like she was gonna regret this. "Okay, fine, you guys win, but only to see the portal and don't touch anything."

"Alright!" Sam and Tina cheered in unison as they high-fived, and Dani only made a look like she wasn't sharing their thoughts exactly.

After school, the trio walked out of the building as they approached the road just as James drove up his red car to his little sister. "I won't be able to drive you home, I have tutoring to do at my friend's house, so I'm going to trust you won't do anything stupid at home alone." He said.

"Don't worry, we won't." Dani said reassuringly before he drove down the road and the trio walked together down the neighborhood.

As they continued to walk down the sidewalk, they saw a car being chased by a police car at top speed, a couple of little boys throwing a little girl's doll in the air as she desperately tried to catch it as she sobbed loudly and the boys laughed rudely, and a random teen ran past Dani, Sam and Tina with another boy chasing him as they watched them disappear before they continued their way back to Fenton Works.

"Amity Park, why couldn't it be more like home?" Dani asked sarcastically.

"It could be worse, we could've ended up in our rundown sister city, Elmerton." Sam said as he shrugged his shoulders. "Why do you have to be down on Amity Park all of the time, Dani? So it has its ups and downs, it's still home."

"I know, it's just its eeriness that really bugs me, and I would actually want this town to be special, but I find that hard to believe."

"But not impossible." Tina added as they arrived Fenton Works and entered the house. Dani lead them down to the lab before Sam and Tina both gasped at the sight of the inactive Fenton Ghost Portal at the end of the lab. Tina walked up to it in admiration "Sweet mother of modern tech! If this thing actually did work, I'd literally die of love!"

"Humorous." Dani walked up to the panel and noticed a white jumpsuit with black elbow-length gloves, thigh-high boots, belt, and collar with Jackie's face on the chest. It was the perfect size for Dani when she removed it from the hanger and held it by its shoulders.

"Smile!" Sam said before he held up his camera and snapped a picture of Dani holding her jumpsuit next to the control panel of the Fenton Portal.

Dani tried to blink the stars out of her eyes from the flash before she opened them again and looked at her friends. "Okay, I showed you the portal, can we get out of here now? My parents could be back here any minute now. Besides, they say it doesn't work anyway."

Sam walked in front of the inactive portal and looked inside with an excited smile. "Come on, Dani! A Ghost Zone? Aren't you curious? You've gotta check it out!"

Dani stood next to him as she looked up at the portal in thought before she smiled. "You know what? You're right. Who knows what kind of awesome, super-cool things exist on the other side of that portal?" She then began to slip into her jumpsuit as she slipped her arms through and then zipped up her suit, ready to go.

Sam then frowned as he walked up to her. "Hang on." He reached out her her chest and pulled out her mother's face off her chest. "You can't go walking around with _that_ on your chest." Dani stared at her friend before she looked into the inactive portal before she walked into the hole.

As she looked around the inside, she blindly reached her hand out to the side of the wall, but while she wasn't looking, she accidentally pressed the 'ON' button, that was next to an 'OFF' button. Immediately, the portal suddenly flashed on with bright green light when it emitted out of the portal with Dani inside. It shocked her with thousands of volts of pure ecto-energy as she shrieked in agony to the top of her lungs. Outside the portal, Sam and Tina shield themselves from the bright light as their hair fluttered madly from the force, and their eyes were shut tightly. Dani continued to scream while her body began to change when her black hair became white and her blue headband became black, her fair skin turned more tanned, her icy blue eyes became neon green, and even her jumpsuit inverted colors as it became a black jumpsuit with white gloves, boots, belt, and collar. Inside her body, her molecules began rearranging as her DNA became infused with ectoplasm, a ghostly substance. Then with a loud explosion, Dani suddenly shot straight out of the portal and slid across the floor, unconscious with her new appearance as all the lights went out in the house.

From Fenton Works, all of the lights from the neighborhood began to black out from the portal accident. While most of the residences were either talking, playing video games, or watching TV like everything was normal, their power and lights suddenly went out, taking them by surprise when they all looked up in bewilderment and confusion. As Matt drove Jackie in their weird-looking semi-tank-like vehicle, their Fenton RV, from their dinner after they finished, they suddenly noticed all of the lights were going out as the sky became dark as their eyes went wide.

"Whoa, blackout!" Matt said in alert.

"Ghosts must be sabotaging our house! Hit the tail fin, Matthew! Our children are in danger!" Jackie exclaimed before Matt floored the RV as they drove down the road at top speed.

"DANI!" Sam and Tina cried out in unison back at the lab before they rushed to their unconscious friend and examined her new appearance.

Sam held Dani and hugged her as he placed her head on his lap. "Dani? Dani?! Can you hear me?! Answer me!" Sam said desperately as he shook her gently, but got no response at all. She was still breathing which was very good news, but she wasn't moving a muscle.

"We gotta get help! NOW!" Tina said urgently with wide eyes before she ran to the exit.

"Tina!" But she was already running upstairs and out of sight. Sam glanced back down at Dani while he examined her new appearance before he settled her back down on the floor and followed Tina upstairs to find help.

After he left, Dani's eyes began to twitch as she began to regain consciousness while she groaned. She opened her eyes before sat up and rubbed her head. "Oh man, what hit me?" She asked herself, and her voice sounded a bit more echoey.

She noticed the Fenton Portal was active and saw a green vortex in the middle of the hole before she stood to her feet, wobbling a few times before she balances herself. Dani began to inspect her entire body from her thigh, her arms, her stomach, and finally her face. She looked down at her hands that were covered in white gloves as she gasped and sprinted out of the lab and found a bathroom as she looked through the mirror saw her new appearance with white hair with a black headband, her skin more tanned, her jumpsuit has inverted colors, and her eyes were glowing green.

Dani jumped back in surprise as she shrieked. "AHHH! Ghost!" She exclaimed fearfully, until she leaned closer and realized the ghost _was_ her. "Wait...t-t-that's me!"

"DANI?" Dani heard her mother, Jackie, call, making her panic until there was a sudden flash of white light as it emitted from the door, confusing Jackie when she stared at the door briefly before she opened the bathroom door and looked inside with concern. "Dani, are you alright?"

"I-I-I can explain!"

Jackie cocked an eyebrow in confusion while she stared at her daughter. "...explain what, kid?"

Dani looked confused, too, before she glanced back at her reflection and saw that her hair, her eyes, and her skin have all returned to normal and was wearing her original attires. Dani smiled weakly with his hands behind her back. "Uh...um…"

"DANI!" Sam exclaimed in relief when he ran from behind Jackie and squeezed past her to hug Dani tightly as she yelped in surprise. "Oh, thank goodness you're okay!" Dani looked surprised and confused while she remained silent.

"Dani, what on earth is going on here?" Matt demanded as he stood next to Jackie and narrowed his eyes under his goggles.

"Nothing, we were just, um…" Dani said, but faltered.

"It was my fault." Sam cutted in, making Dani stare at him with wide eyes. "I urged Dani to take us into the lab to see the Fenton Portal you two were working and she said no, but I insisted. We started messing with some stuff that could've started the temporary blackout...and we're sorry."

Jackie narrowed her eyes at her daughter. "You're in a lot of trouble, missy. Sam, Tina, it's time for you two to go home, it's almost curfew." She said before she and Matt walked away, leaving the best friends alone by themselves.

Sam turned back to Dani, looking confused that she looked like nothing has happened before he began to examine her entire body, while she stood there in confusion. He grabbed her hair, her shirt, and then he played with her eyes, cheeks and mouth.

"Hey, hey, cut it out!" Dani said as she brushed his hands away.

"You okay?" Sam asked, only to earn a look from Dani. "Sorry, standard question. Is everything alright? You scared the nightmares out of us."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm totally fine." Dani said reassuringly as she waved her hands in front of her. "Had no idea what that was about, but I'm glad it's over."

"Glad to hear that, girl. We'll see ya tomorrow." Tina said, still looking shaken up before she left and then Sam followed her, but then peeked his head into the bathroom again.

"Nothing bad?" He asked again.

"Sam, I'm fine!" Dani said with an exasperated look, but Sam grinned a little before he left her alone. She briefly grinned as well, but then it dropped when she glanced back at her reflection and rubbed her cheek, looking surprised and confused at the same time before she headed off to bed with a baffled look.

While Dani slept peacefully on her bed, the inside of her body began to react when the ectoplasm coating her DNA began to roar with energy as her arm briefly became invisible for a moment, unknown to her since she only shifted around in her sleep before a blue mist emerged from her mouth when she breathed, making her shiver in her sleep.

* * *

 _The next day at school, I clearly was not okay, even when I told my friends I was, but the truth was, I have never been the same since that night_.

The next day at school that morning, the trio were walking down the hallway to their next class, but Dani was shivering like she was freezing as her teeth chattered.

"Dani, are you sure you're okay? You haven't really been the same ever since _that night_." Sam said, looking a little concerned.

"Yeah, I'm j-just fine. I'm j-j-j-just a little s-s-s-shaky, that's all." Dani said, but looked troubled on why she was very cold.

They went off to science class, and Mr. Lancer wrote notes on the blackboard while the students watched and copied him. Dani, however, was still shivering madly with her hands clenched to her desk. She began to sweat, despite being cold, and began to glance around frantically when she could hear her classmates tapping their pencils on their desks very clearly, and she saw a flying buzzing near Sam's ear before he slapped his hands together to squash it, and the slap sounded so loud to Dani that she clapped her hands on her ears. She closed her eyes tightly when she shivered even more and breathed heavily, until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Dani?" Sam asked, making her jump as she yelped and then she glanced to him. He looked a little confused, yet very worried. The students were all staring at her oddly with wide eyes and/or cocked eyebrows. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Dani said as she rubbed the sweat off her head.

"Ms. Fenton, is there a problem?" Lancer asked solemnly.

"No, sir."

"Then perhaps you wouldn't mind getting some beakers for talking in class."

Dani rolled her eyes in annoyance, but she stood from her seat and walked to the back of the room and found a box of eighteen fragile beakers inside. She was about to grab hold of the box when she suddenly saw her arm flicker invisibly, making her freeze in surprise as she examined her arm and flexed her finger before she shrugged it aside and grabbed the box and lifted it up. But then suddenly, her arms became transparent and the box slipped right through her grasp and dropped to the ground, and the beakers shattered inside. The students turned and gasped in bewilderment as Dani looked at her arms for a second before she hid them behind her back before anyone noticed.

"I, uh...I need to use the bathroom!" Dani said nervously as she grapevined urgently to the exit door with her hands behind her back and sprinted out of the room. Sam and Tina leaned a little as they made looks of worry but their friend's strange behavior before they glanced at each other. She definitely was not okay, and she was not the same since last night.

Dani speed walked down the hallway in a hurry as she rubbed her arm (that was solid again) and examined it in fear. She saw it flicker invisibly again, making her scared even more before she ran into the ladies room and slammed the door behind her. She stopped at a sink and turned on the water as she splashed some warm water onto her face. She then stood straight as she rubbed her eyes and stared at her reflection while she took a few deep breaths.

"Okay, pull yourself together, Dani. There's absolutely nothing wrong with you. Just calm down and everything will be fine." She said to herself.

Dani suddenly saw a scratch on her neck, possibly from her little accident from the portal, but when she wiped her palm on it and glanced down at her hand, it was stained green. She glanced back up at the mirror again with wide fearful eyes and briefly saw them flicker green before they turned back to her normal blue. She slowly backed away before she ran out of the restroom in a hurry.

Later on, Dani has been called to Lancer's office as he discussed about her little 'beaker breaker accident' back in the science room.

"Mr. Lancer, I swear! I didn't mean to break those beakers!" Dani tried to reason.

"That's more than enough out of you, Ms. Fenton." Lancer said coldly. "Now then, you do realize that breaking those beakers will be printed on your permanent records? And will you be crystal clear as to why you broke those fragile breakers that could cost at least a quarter of science budget?!"

"I-I-I don't know! The box just...slipped through my hands."

The vice principal cocked an eyebrow. " _Through_ your hands?"

"I-I mean…" Dani looked down as she sighed. "Look, I don't know what's been going on with me. I've been going through some...changes."

"Ah yes, the oldest excuse in the book."

Dani cocked an eyebrow. "What? No, no, I didn't mean-"

"Ms. Fenton, you come from a family of bad influences and you've only been here for two days, and you've forced me to give you a warning and currently flunking math! I suggest you start acting like your brother, James, and be more responsible."

"But I'm nothing like James."

"I know. From my experience, you're much like your parents." Dani looked down at the floor in sadness. "Troublemaker, making excuses, thinking there is such a thing as a ghost."

"But that's not true, I don't believe in ghosts. They're nothing but urban myths, and my parents don't make excuses...well, at least not the weird ones."

"With some exceptions I'll agree on, but I'm keeping a close eye on you, Fenton." Dani frowned in annoyance.

Dani stormed down the hallway before her shivers returned and she leaned her forehead on her locker as a blue wisp of air came out of her mouth and gasped. She rubbed her arms to rid the chills as she shivered a little, but then her eyes went wide as she suddenly had a strange feeling like someone was approaching her and had a weird sensation on her that she should... _DODGE_

She quickly leaned her head to the side with a yelp of surprise just at the last second when Daph Baxter's fist dented her locker and Dani backed away with wide eyes, more startled at she actually knew Daph was gonna punch her. "What's wrong, Fenton? Seen a ghost?" Daph mocked as she smirked.

"Daphne, don't do this again!" Sam demanded as he stormed up to the girls with an annoyed.

"Daph, I'm really not in the mood to fight right now, it has been a crazy day for me." Dani said, looking completely overwhelmed with fear and confusion while she held her hands up defensively.

"Well now, let's see if I can make your day even miserable, shall we?" She retorted as the students gathered around them, and she tried to punch Dani's face, but time seemed to slow down for Dani when she quickly dodged her head sideways before she regained her posture.

None of them were sure who was more surprised as they stared at each other with wide eyes, until Daph glared again and tried to uppercut Dani to the jaw, but she manage to narrowly miss her fist as she got into a handstand pose while she back-flipped once with a kick straight under Daph's jaw, making all the students gasp in shock. Daph toppled backwards a little and regained her balance while she held onto her mouth and muffly shouted in pain. Dani got back to her feet and looked at herself in confusion before she covered her own mouth when she realized that she has actually hurt her rival. "Oh my gosh! I'm so, so sorry!" She looked a little amazed and confused that she hasn't even been hit yet.

"Tina, help her!" Sam said to Tina as they watched the fight.

Dani gasped when another blue wisp emerged from her mouth until she heard a shout and then, without thinking, she twisted and air-kicked Kwyn in the cheek (who tried to lunge at her), making her tumble backwards just as another heer leader tried to tackle Dani, but she avoided her fist when she twisted into the floor while she stuck and swung out her leg and tripped her onto the floor with a grunt. Dani managed to get back to her feet with just a lunge of her legs while Kwyn had her hands over her mouth and nose as she muffled in pain. Dani stared at her hands while she panted a little before she turned back to the cheerleader captain and then began to glare slowly as she made her hands into fists, now that she was finally provoked.

"Looks like she's handling this pretty well." Tina said, looking more amazed than shocked.

Daph recovered from Dani's blow when she uncovered her mouth and growled as she threw multiple punches to Dani, but she evaded every one of them while she leaned and ducked so fast, Daph's fists couldn't even touch her. "Hold. still. you. loser!" Daph exclaimed between punches as Dani continued to dodge her head with incredible ease.

Dani then managed to counter block a few of her punches before she finally managed to catch Daph's wrist. Dani glared angrily as she began to squeeze the cheerleader's hand tightly and she knew she wasn't strong, but this time, she could literally hear bones crunching while Daph grunted in pain and tensed her fingers from her rival's sudden unusual strength.

"Do...not...call...me...A LOSER!" Dani exclaimed between heavy breaths right before she punched Daph straight at her stomach, sending her flying across the hallway with a shout when the crowd quickly created a space to avoid being collided and she slid across the middle of the floor. Daph curled into a ball and hugged onto her stomach in pain as she coughed.

Dani still had her fist out, looking just as surprised as most of the students when they began to mutter inaudibly to each other. It was unknown if they were either shocked, amazed, or fearful, but they stared at Dani like they were beginning to feel suspicious about her.

Kwyn stood back up to her feet as she rubbed her cheek from Dani's reflexive air-kick to the face. "Jeez, Fenton, you really _are_ a freak." She said with a glare of disbelief before she walked off to Daph to help her out.

Dani glanced at Sam with wide eyes, who stared at where Daph just flew of before he glanced back at his best friend with a look of concern and disbelief at the same time.

Tina, on the other hand, looked very amazed by her new fighting skills she has unexpectedly acquired. "Dani, how did you..." She began to ask in awe, but Dani remained silent in fear while she slightly shook her head before she quickly sprinted down the hallway. "DANI!"

Dani ran down the sidewalk into town while passing by some random citizens, looking completely overwhelmed. She then ran into an empty alleyway and pinned her back to the side of the building while she panted heavily and rubbed her eyes with her hand. Then Dani suddenly felt a slight tingling sensation on her other hand when she removed her hand from her eyes before she stared at it and watched it flicker invisible/visible all over again as she eyes went wide.

"What's happening to me?" Dani asked herself in fear as she tensed her fingers before she glanced around to make sure no one was looking.

Out of nowhere, she came engulfed in white light as white rings appeared and intersected her body, changing her into the same appearance as the night of her little portal accident. Dani looked down at her gloved hands and yelped in surprise, but then shot to the air and slammed into a building in front of her with a grunt. She looked up and pushed away from the building as she flew into the air while she screamed and waved her arms and legs around madly, trying to stay in control.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, WHOOOOOAAAA!" Dani screamed as she did a barrel-roll and dove straight towards the road full of moving cars and tried to avoid them narrowly while she heard horns being honked. "I can fly?!" She narrowly missed two cars and suddenly swooped to the sidewalk as the citizens noticed her and jumped out of the way with shouts of surprise. "Look out! On your left! No control here!" They all stared at her in stunned surprise as she flew away at top speed. A boy was playing with his superhero action figure while he mimicked some actions sounds, until Dani suddenly zoomed right past his car, making him stare at her in awe and shock as she disappeared behind a building.

Dani looked ahead and noticed that she was flying straight towards Casper High. "WHOA!" She screamed as she clenched her eyes tightly and her entire body became transparent before she flew harmlessly through the walls and into the hallways. Most of the students dropped their books and yelped in surprise as she disappeared behind the walls. "Sorry! No control! Out of the way!"

Meanwhile, Sam and Tina walked down the hallway with their backpacks, but like for the entire day, Sam was really concerned about Dani and how she has been acting weird that day. "Tina, this is serious! Something is wrong with Dani, and it clearly had something to do with the portal accident last night! Nobody can learn how to fight that good in just one night!" Sam pointed out as they stopped in front of a supply closet.

"Really? I know she's been acting weird this past day, but wrong how?" Tina asked as she shrugged her shoulders.

No sooner than she asked, they suddenly heard a familiar scream when they glanced to the side and found Dani flying straight towards them, making them both shout in surprise before they jumped out of the way and she phased straight through the janitor's closet, where they heard items crashing and Dani grunting before a white flash emitted from the gaps.

Sam panted a little as he cautiously walked to the door and opened the door, revealing Dani (back in her normal attire and appearance) laying upside down with several cleaning appliances on top of her. She looked very terrified at her little flying experience as she hyperventilated and her hair looked wild and frizzled.

"Dani, are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost." Tina said, looking just as surprised as Sam was.

"Maybe that's because I _am_ one!" Dani exclaimed, finally realizing what was happening to her. That lab accident she had with the Fenton Ghost Portal last night has transformed her into a ghost.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	22. Origins: PART 2

**Season 1 Episode 22**

Origins: Part 2

"Haunting!"

 _ **Tina: Previously on Dani Phantom…**_

 _Dani Fenton woke up from her bed before she stretched her arms as she yawned tiredly. "First day of school." She mumbled._

 _In the lab basement, Dani watched in awe as her parents finished building the Fenton Ghost Portal. "It's called the Fenton Ghost Portal: it allows ghosts to enter our world and allows us to enter their world called the Ghost Zone." Jackie explained to her daughter._

 _Dani and her best friends, Tina Foley and Sam Manson, walked up to Casper High for their first freshman year together with backpacks on their backs and their hands on the straps. "This is it, guys! Once we step through those doors, our lives will change forever." Tina said excitedly to her friends, looking very confident._

 _In class, someone threw a crumpled paper ball at Dani's head, making her turn around as she glared and she heard some cheerleaders snickering. "I'm not gonna spend the rest of my life being labeled as the daughter of a couple of ghost hunters who are obsessed with ghosts! And my whole life is sitting on the sidelines! I wish there was something I could do, something so much more than this." Dani said out loud to her friends._

" _If it isn't Fentina of the freaks." Daph Baxter said mockingly before she shoved Dani to the floor roughly as she landed with a grunt. The cheerleader laughed rudely as she walked away, leaving Dani glaring angrily at her arch-rival._

 _Back in the Fenton Works lab, Sam walked in front of the inactive portal with the camera in his hands. "Come on, Dani! A Ghost Zone? Aren't you curious? You gotta check it out." He said to Dani somewhat excitedly._

" _You know what? You're right. Who knows what kind of awesome, super-cool things exist on the other side of that portal?" Dani asked as she slipped into her white jumpsuit with a black collar, belt, elbow-length gloves, and thigh-high boots before she walked into the portal by herself._

 _Dani then accidentally pressed the 'ON' button and activated the portal in an instant as she shrieked loudly in agony while her molecules began to rearrange inside her body and ectoplasm coated over her DNA. Plus, her hair became white, her headband became black, her jumpsuit inverted colors, and even her eyes became neon green._

 _Back at Casper High School the next day, Dani was evading Daph's blows as she dodges with unexpected, yet great reflexes until she grabbed her wrist and squeezed it tightly before she punched the cheerleader several feet away._

" _Dani's never been the same since that night. Something's wrong with her and it clearly had something to do with the accident." Sam said to Tina with concern as they walked down the hallway._

" _What's happening to me?" Dani asked herself in fear. She saw her eyes flicker from blue to green briefly in the girls' bathroom and walked down the hall as her arm flickered invisibly._

 _She changed into her new form she received during her accident as she flew around town and ends up at Casper High as she flew straight into a janitor's closet with a grunt while crashing was heard. Sam opened the door, revealing a terrified Dani with cleaning equipment toppled on top of her, and laying upside down, hyperventilating._

" _Are you alright, Dani? You look like you've seen a ghost." Tina said._

" _Maybe that's because I_ am _one!" Dani exclaimed, finally realizing what's been happening to her. That the lab accident she had earlier has transformed her into a ghost._

* * *

Theme Song:

(She's a Phantom)

(Dani Phantom, Phantom, Phantom)

A kid whose life has changed  
Molecules rearranged  
Ghost are so deranged

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)

Spirits don't stand a chance  
Senses all enhanced  
Power so advanced

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)

Unleashing all the freaks  
Until her whole town screams  
Now everyone you beat

(She's a Phantom, she's a Phantom)

Fly right through the wall  
You can't see her at all  
If they are big, or small, or tall

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's _Dani Phantom_ )

* * *

At the park after school that day Dani unwillingly had a crazy flight of her life, the trio have gone there to discuss what was going on with Dani, but she finally realized that after the lab accident, she was not entirely human anymore, but that it has transformed her into a half-human, half-ghost hybrid, something that no one ever knew before could even exist. Tina and Sam were talking with each other while Dani looked away from them, but was listening to them very clearly while she glared at nothing in particular with her hands on her hips.

"So when Dani accidentally activated the ghost portal with her caught inside, it rearranged her molecules with pure ecto-energy, and ectoplasm must've coated with her human DNA as they began to merge together overnight, transforming her into a half-ghost." Tina explained when she finally got the picture. "Along with that, she's also gained ghost powers. She can fly, pass through solid objects, turn invisible to the naked eye...who knows how many more powers she has!"

"This is all your fault, Sam." Dani said vexedly, not even looking at them as she continued to glare.

He looked offended when he turned to Dani and scowled. " _My_ fault? How is this all my fault?" He demanded.

She finally turned around to her friends, but mostly to Sam before she rolled her eyes sarcastically. "You just _had_ to urge me to walk into that stupid portal, didn't you?"

Sam was about to say something back at her, but then made a face in realization that she was right: _he_ was the one who made her enter that portal in the first place, and because of that, she has been changed into a half-ghost, probably for the rest of her life.

"Look, Dani, I'm sorry, but it couldn't be all bad. Just tell me, are you gonna be alright?"

"No! I'm never gonna be fine!" Dani snapped with overwhelming anger. "Do you know why? Because being invisible in school and coming from a family of ghost hunters is one thing, but no one will accept me now that I'm a freak! No one would want to bare to see me as a ghost!"

She was about to storm away until Sam grabbed her shoulder and she turned back around to face him as she gave him a look. "Look, Dani, I know a ton of people who'd accept you. Take me and Tina for instance, we don't think you're a freak, we think you're unique. Right, Tina?"

"Yeah, totally. We will always have your back, ghost or not." Tina said as she stood next to Sam while they both smiled at her.

Dani lost her glare as she sighed. "Look, guys, I get sunburned easily, I just started freshman year, and we've been already lowered to the outcast scale in just one day, I'm already flunking math, my parents are obsessive ghost hunters, and my brother's a total know-at-all." Sam and Tina smiles began to drop when she spoke these negative traits about herself. "I have problems, guys, and I don't need this one...I need just need some time to myself right now." And that with, she walked away from her friends, still looking completely overwhelmed about today while she held onto her head.

"Well, that went well." Tina said as she and Sam gave each other looks of pity for their best friend.

Later on, Dani returned to Fenton Works as she walked into her house with a miserable look. She saw older brother, James, reading a book like he usually did every single day, and both of her parents were working on yet another invention in the living room. They both seemed to have let the Fenton Portal thing go, but they didn't seemed to realize that they have inserted 'ON' and 'OFF' buttons _inside_ the portal, which was what caused the accident that transformed Dani into half-ghost.

"Hi, Dani, how was school today?" Matt asked, but then his smile dropped when he noticed his daughter's expression. "Danielle? Is everything okay?"

"No, not really, but I don't want to talk about it right now." Dani said before she ran up the stairs as her folks exchanged confused looks.

Dani walked into her room before she plopped herself onto her bed as she sobbed on her pillow softly. She was still completely overwhelmed and terrified that she has been transformed into something she considered an urban myth, and she didn't know what to do.

 _ **Dani (Voiceover):**_

 _I know what you're all thinking, that I never told my family about what happened, because they're ghost hunters and I'm half-ghost. You think it's easy telling your ghost hunting parents that you've become something they're been trying to hunt for years? I was also afraid of their reactions, because I don't know what to expect, and my mind was just overloaded with questions that I wanted answered. Why me? Why did I have to walk into the portal? It should've killed me, but it didn't. I still felt like me, but I also felt like there was someone else in me. And after my little 'flying experience', it just scared me half to death, and I didn't want to think about ghosts anymore_.

Dani heard her phone ringing, but she didn't reach out to answer when she heard it ring. " _This is Dani Fenton, leave a message_." She heard her voicemail say.

" _Hey, Dani, it's me_." Sam's voice said through the phone, and she wasn't surprised about why he was trying to call her. " _I know you're terrified right now, but...we have to talk about this sooner or later. I'm sorry about what happened, I didn't know it would hurt you and...you know, but I'm just happy you're still okay. Look, can you meet me and Tina at the Nasty Burger tomorrow after school? We really need to talk about this with you. Just call me if you want to talk, because you still have me and Tina. I'll see you tomorrow...hopefully_." He first sounded desperate to talk to Dani, like he really wanted to talk to her, but in his last sentence, he sounded more...sad.

 _Of course you've all been wondering, I didn't want show up at the restaurant to meet with Sam and Tina, because I felt like I was just gonna keep putting them in danger because of these new 'abilities'._

Dani buried her face under her pillow again as she began to sob softly.

* * *

 _Well, the fun also started when Baxter ratted me out for 'injuring the cheerleading captain of the squad', and her parents didn't exactly take it too lightly._

The next day at Casper High, after hearing what happened to Daph Baxter when Dani punched her hard with abnormal strength, Lancer arranged a meeting with Matt Fenton and even Daph's own parents. James was also present and Daph, who had an ice pack on her stomach because of her aching tummy from Dani's rough blow she pulled on her the other day during their fight, she was smirking at her arch-rival, very pleased by how things were turning out for her.

"Fighting on school property, dropping beakers that cost a quarter of the whole class credit, injuring the cheerleading captain...need I go on?" Lancer listed off.

"That little brat harmed my little girl, I suggest you suspend her from school!" Mrs. Baxter exclaimed as she pointed accusingly at Dani, who was looking down at the floor the whole time in shame.

James's eyes went wide when he heard the woman angrily suggest this selfish proposition. "What?! NO! She needs a good educational system. And besides, she just needs time adjusting to her new high school career, and the last thing she needs is to flunk out of school without a future." He said defensively, trying to protect his own daughter from suspension from just having only two days of school.

"Total confidence builder." Dani muttered sarcastically under her breath as she rolled her eyes.

"Mr. Fenton, what do you propose?" Lancer asked.

"I would be certainly surprised if Dani would even hurt a fly, but I wouldn't want to be too rough on her. She's just going through a lot changes, Mr. Lancer, and this is her first week at high school, and she just needs time to adjust." Matt said defensively.

"Oh, please, that what you would say, huh, crackpot?" Mrs. Baxter snapped rudely with her arms crossed. "Look at what your daughter has done to mine." She pointed her thumb at Daph. "She can't even do a backflip while she cheers!"

Matt glared at this spoiled woman. "And it's just a bruise, she'll heal, and it's not like Dani meant to, it was probably just self defense."

Mrs. Baxter scoffed like he was just talking nonsense and then turned her head away in disdain. "Self-defense, I taught my daughter how to just in case someone threatens her." Daph smirked behind her mother's back, since she has been mostly using her self-defense mostly for personal pleasure and bullying.

"Very well, I won't recommend suspending her nor giving her a detention, but I _am_ going to give you all a warning." Lancer said before he then turned his attention directly to Dani. "Ms. Fenton, is there anything you will like to add?"

Dani looked up and saw everyone staring at her. Daph and her parents were glaring at her angrily for her punching her, her older brother and father stared at her pitifully. She didn't know if she had something to say to them, like how she should tell them that she has ghost powers and everything she did was all out of the ordinary. But she thought that she would go from a geek to a freak at school, so she decided to answer while she looked down at the floor.

 _I've done the safest thing any 'freak' would say at a time like this_.

"No." She muttered half to herself with her eyes closed in somewhat shame.

* * *

 _This is gonna make me sound like I'm being very selfish again, but I began distancing myself from all of my friends and family. I know Sam was the one who urged me to go into the portal in the first place, but I just didn't want to hear about the word 'ghost' anymore. I guess that only ended up making both him and Tina even more worried about me, and I wanted to handle this on my own first. And in the month I've had these new ghost powers...they didn't really help me with my high school problems at all._

Weeks have passed since Dani's lab accident and Lancer's conference with her father, and she has been freaking out most of the time every time her intangibility activated at the wrong times and she dropped beakers at school and so Mr. Lancer has finally decided to ban her from handling fragile school property for the rest of the year. Daph also seemed to have gotten over the fact that Dani managed to beat her in a fight for the first time, since she just saw it as beginner's luck; Dani has also lost all of her reflexes and strength after her transformation power was revealed, which weakened her use of those handy abilities, and Daph went back to bullying her into shoving her to the ground and shoving her into her locker. She was still been treated like the invisible person everyone believed she is (to Dani, it sounded almost literally, since she _can_ technically turn herself invisible).

"There's more where that came from, Fenton." Daph said, smirking at Dani as she picked up her books from the floor and gets side-kicked on the side by Daph as she laughed. "What's wrong, have things been slipping through your fingers this month?" And she walked down the hallway with her best friend, Kwyn, snickering selfishly.

Dani glared at her briefly, but then she became miserable again as she walked down the hallway. She then ran into Sam before they both looked at each other, but Sam saw a sad look on Dani's face as a tear leaked from her cheek and she just walked right past him without looking back at him.

Sam continued making a look of regret, because of the fact that he was the one who was responsible for convincing Dani to go into the Fenton Ghost Portal that nearly could have done something bad to her than this, and because of that, she now viewed herself as a freak people kept on saying she was. He wished he could do something to help her, because she has suffered enough as it is.

 _I know it was rude of me of distancing myself from my own friends again, but I was just too caught up on my new 'abilities' that I just wanted to think to myself. My friends would only try to pursue me into doing something with them, so I just wanted to stay away from them until they wouldn't say the word 'ghost' anymore. I just wanted to be normal again, but I didn't think I was_ ever _going to be normal again. In fact...I felt like I didn't even know who I was anymore._

Like Dani has been doing for the past weeks, she still didn't show up at the Nasty Burger again as Sam and Tina ate at their favorite hangout. They were both still concerned about their friend, and they were even more concerned that Dani was still distancing herself from her own best friends.

"I can't even describe how terrible I feel right now." Sam murmured as he played with his salad with his spork. "It's been almost a month now and not only does Dani have almost any control of her powers, she's been banned from handle fragile school property and she's scared out of her mind."

"Not ta mention she's been avoiding _us_ lately." Tina added, looking a little offended by the fact. "Of course, Dani just needs some time alone to think for herself. She's been through alot this month and this is kind of an unexpected change she has to go through, probably for the rest of her life."

"I know, but I just want to do something to help her. She can barely control her new powers, and if people find out about her, they'll just want unexplained answers, maybe even dissect her or use her as a guinea pig. If I were her, I wouldn't want to imagine being cut open for personal studies. I'm not surprised on why she hasn't spoken to her folks about it yet."

"I can understand that, but we're the only ones she trusts with this big secret, if there's at least two people who she wants to talk to, it's us. Right now, let's just let her deal with this on her own."

"Yeah, but she's our friend, she'll need help from someone." Sam then took a bite out of his salad and chewed on it, and he suddenly perked with wide eyes and spat out his salad in disgust. "Okay, who made this salad raw?!" Tina shrugged in confusion with blank eyes. Sam sat up and walked away shouting to an employee. "I want my money back!"

After Sam got his money back, he left the Nasty Burger to find Dani and talk to her himself. Luckily for him, he finally managed to find his now half-ghost best friend walking down the sidewalk all by herself as he quickly sprinted up to her.

"Dani, wait!" Sam called out, catching her attention when she froze her tracks and turned around with wide eyes before he stopped in front of her with a few pants. "Look, Dani...I know you're terrified about...all of these changes you're going through and you have a lot going on in your mind, but I'm always here if you need someone to talk to you. Honestly, Dani, you're very special and this could be a good kind of change if you just believe it is and fight against your fear. And you could be the heroine you've always wanted to be, you've kept on bragging that someone has to step up to the game and fight for the good and protect everyone from harm. But you can't just distance yourself from me and Tina, because you have a lot on your mind these past weeks, we've been worried sick!"

"You think I'm _trying_ to abandon you guys?" Dani asked as she shook her head in disbelief. "I just need time to myself right now. I just...don't want to hear the word 'ghost' anymore and the stupid accident that got me into this mess in the first place! I just want to have a freaking normal life! Is that all too much to ask?"

"In life, yes, it can be."

Dani tried to ignore his answer as she continued. "And one other thing, what chance does a ghost have at becoming a heroine in some random town? Look around, nothing bad is happening! And look, just because I have these... _ghost powers_...it doesn't mean I'm special." Dani was about to walk away again, until Sam grabbed her shoulder and she turned back around with a small frown of her face.

Sam looked a little irritated by her always walking away from him like she has been doing for weeks. "Dani, I can't deal with this anymore! You're just avoid us like you don't even forgive us. Look, I do kind of see it was my fault to begin with, but I never meant to hurt you. You're my best friend, and I've known you since the first grade! You can't just dump your friends so you can avoid what's already been changed."

"And now you think I'm trying to dump you and Tina, too?" Tears began leaking from Dani's eyes. "Sam...I'm not mad at you. I'm just scared I might get you and Tina hurt, because of what I can do now. You and Tina will _always_ be my best friends, and I couldn't wish for better ones...but I can't handle seeing you guys as terrified as I am." Dani walked a few steps away before she stopped and slightly turned her head with a look of sadness. "And if I hadn't forgiven you, you of all people would know that I would try to abandon you completely. Holding grudges isn't in my nature…" Dani turned around a little more to Sam as more of her tears leaked from her cheek. "...especially if it's changed my life forever." And with that happy note, she walked away from Sam.

Sam sighed as he tucked his hands into his pockets. "I guess you make a good point right there." He muttered mainly to himself sadly before he walked away a little slowly in the opposite direction with slouched shoulders.

Dani walked around the neighborhood miserably, thinking about this big change she has gone through, and she almost regretted snapping at one of her best friends. She past by some random citizens, all of them acting so normal, but even though she has acted normal, she felt like she was never going to be normal, even if she pretended.

"Hey, Dani!" A random teen greeted, and she merely waved back.

"Sup, Fenton?" Another one said before running down the sidewalk.

She watched a little girl play with her mom and dad. She got a flashback of when she was only eight years old and her brother, James, was ten and they used to play with their parents, Jackie and Matt, while they weren't worrying about ghosts. She remembered Matt would play rockets with her and then lift her in the air before they hugged each other very tightly. And her mother would give her a ruffle on the hair, and James and herself would playfully tackle each other while giggling. Those seem like the good ol' days, and Dani did miss them.

 _I always asked myself how my childhood seemed so normal, but as the days went on, things began changing from the life I've always wanted since I was a little girl. Now after that month, I didn't think I could ever be normal again, even if I could act normal._

But all that ended over the years as she and James grew up. Now, her parents have been more occupied by ghosts, her older brother has become more of a smart-alec and an overprotective brother to her, and Dani's become...well, an invisible she always saw herself as Dani's flashbacks ended and then she made a look of sadness before she continued her way back home.

She finally made it back to Fenton Works and walked into the kitchen. "Mom? Dad?" She called out, but got no response until she found a note on the table and read it out loud. "'Your father and I are out for dinner. Act responsibly. Love, Mom. P.S. Bring the first samples of ectoplasm into the lab, please, and there's leftovers from yesterday in case you get hungry'."

"Hey, Dani." James said as he walked down the stairs with a backpack. "I'm gonna head for the library. Don't do anything impulsive until I get back." And with that happy note, he walked out of the door and out of the house.

Dani made a look, but she did what she was told by her mother's note. After she settled the samples on the counter in the lab and was about to leave, she suddenly stopped and looked at the Fenton Ghost Portal at the end of the lab. She walked slowly to it as she looks at the yellow-and-black striped doors, and behind it was a portal to another world, the Ghost Zone.

Before the accident which gave her her powers, she once admitted she wanted to see the other side, but then after the accident...she didn't know how to feel, now that she was half-ghost now. She had a feeling most of the ghosts in that world aren't that friendly, or even have feelings with complicated morals. Out of little curiosity, she walked toward the console next to the portal, reluctantly raised her hand, pointed out her index finger and slowly pressed the 'ON' button.

The siren went off on top of the gate, alerting Dani when she rushed into front of the portal with wide eyes. The doors began to slide open, revealing a green vortex, a man-made gateway into the Ghost Zone. Wind began to act as Dani looked around in awe and fear at the same time and her hair fluttered madly. Suddenly, the portal flashed brightly as green streaks emerge from the portal, surprising her enough to fall on her back and cover her head as she screamed loudly and covered her head with her arms over her as several (but not a lot of) random ghosts flew out of the ghost portal.

When things dial down a little, Dani slowly looked around and saw no more ghosts flying out as she panted heavily. She slowly got back to her feet and continued to look around the lab, and she got a bad feeling that the ghosts were all around her house. Dani quickly grabbed a flashlight from the counter and exited the lab. She flipped on her light and aimed it shine to an old basement door with wooden steps where she and her family rarely used, other than for storage. She slowly opened the door as it creaked and shined into the dark, eerie basement. The room was full of dusty boxes, cobwebs on every corner, and a few rats squeaking out of nowhere.

Dani took a breath and cautiously walked down the stone steps and every step echoed in the room. She can almost feel her fear triggering her powers and tried to keep them in control, but unfortunately, she yelped as her leg phased through a step and she almost tripped, if she hadn't grabbed a rusty chain in a nick of time. After she turned her leg back to normal, continued down the steps, frowning a little that her emotions tend to trigger her powers against her will. She growled a little before she continued to slowly walk down the stairs

Then her expression perked when she heard moaning echoing out of nowhere as she shined her flashlight to a couple of boxes, walls, and air vents. "Hello? ( _Hello...Hello…_ )" She called into the dark room as her echo repeated. "Is someone there? ( _There...there…_ )"

She then suddenly began to shiver when a chill ran up her spine and the same blue wisp emerged from her mouth as she gasped. She heard a faint growling coming from behind, making her eyes go wide in surprise and fear. She slowly and fearfully turned around as she shook a little and shined the light. Out of nowhere, a green ghost roared in front of her.

"AHHHHH!" She screamed in surprise as she tripped to the floor.

Dani quickly got up and ran to the other side of the room, in hope of getting away, but ended up getting caught in a dead end. She pinned her back to the wall as her legs tremble at the sight of the smirking ghost, growling at her evilly.

Dani's terrified expression began to rapidly change as she clenched her eyes and finally made a look of determination. "Pull yourself together, Dani, you can stop this thing. You have the power." She told herself as she stopped shaking. She clenched her fists tightly as she tried to fight her fear of her newfound ghost powers when her eyes began to glow green. "I'M GOING GHOST!"

White rings appeared at Dani's waist and intersect her body. She transformed into her ghost form willingly and then flew into action. She grabbed the ghost and threw it straight to the wall. It at first splattered into ectoplasm and Dani smiled, but it dropped when she watched it merge back into one again. It howled and swiped its tail at her, sending her crashing into a pile of boxes as dust flew everywhere. Dani coughed as she shook some senses out of her head.

"Okay, that was cute." She groaned before she glared and charged at the ghost again.

She unintentionally became intangible and grabbed the ghost as they both phased through ceiling, into the living room, and finally outside where she shoved it to a building across from Fenton Works. Dani smiled at it again, but then suddenly got grabbed by her waist and was swung wildly in the air before getting slammed to the ground with a grunt. Although she felt pain, she was surprised she hasn't even broken a bone in her body. She looked up and saw a group of ghosts floating above her and she made a look of fear and concern.

"I'm not sticking around to get haunted like a prey dog!" Dani said nervously before she flew the opposite direction with the ghosts following at her tail.

She suddenly merged her legs into a ghostly tail which made her gain extra speed, although she was a little surprised, it wasn't her only real concern for the moment. She flew down the road of the neighborhood until she found Sam and Tina walking down the sidewalk.

"So, I'm thinking movies tomorrow after school?" Tina suggested, but Sam was focused on other problems, mainly on Dani since Tina could obviously observe when she rolled her eyes in somewhat annoyance.

He suddenly heard whooshing in the air, much to his confusion as he looked around. "Do you hear that?" Sam asked Tina.

He looked back behind him and gasped in surprise when he saw Dani flying right towards them. "BRACE YOURSELVES!" She warned and grabbed them as she held onto them tight by their stomachs.

"WHOA! Dani, what's going on?!" Sam demanded. He looked back and gasped in fear when he saw a group of ghosts chasing after them while howling.

"Does that answer your question?" Dani said sarcastically.

"What happened?" Tina asked.

"Look, I accidentally turned the portal on and now these creeps are going to roam free and haunt everybody until I send them back into the Ghost Zone!"

"Easier said than done! How are you supposed to do that?"

Sam thought for a minute before perking up with a plan. "Dani, you have to let them follow you back to Fenton Works and back into the lab!"

"Getting them to Fenton Works will be easy, but getting them to the lab-" Dani yelped in surprise as she dodged an upcoming truck. "-that's not."

The driver in another truck screamed in terror when he saw the crowd of ghosts floating through him as they continued chasing the trio.

"I've got an idea!" Sam said.

He explained his plan, and Dani looped in the air and turned to fly after the ghosts, but she flew around them until she managed to make it out of the crowd and made her way back to Fenton Works. Dani made a determined look as she tried to fly faster and Tina and Sam shouted loudly as they held onto her for dear life. They made it back to Fenton Works and Dani landed and released her friends. While Sam and Tina run inside, Dani remained behind and faced against the ghosts.

"Alright, let's do this." Dani murmured to herself and she began to fly away while she punched one of them into a mess.

They howled again and flew after her as she just landed on the road in a fighting position as the ghosts flew all around her and she waited for their next move. One charged at her, but she did a backflip handstand as she kicked it up to the air and landed back on her feet. She saw a octopus-like ghost screeching and flying right at her; she grabbed its tentacles and swung him around rapidly until she released it and it crashed to a light post. Dani looked a little dizzy after spinning that much until she shook it off. She flew off again and headed for the library, where James was reading off a book from the inside. From his window, Dani is seen punching and kicking the ghost into splatters, but James doesn't even notice the fight, but got annoyed by the noises, so slipped on some earphones and listened to some music as he read.

Dani grabbed the last ghost's tail and slammed it to the ground, splatting it. Dani breathed heavily as placed her hands on her knees and hung her head in exhaustion from all the energy she has been using. She looked up and saw the ectoplasm flying up and reforming back into ghosts as they howled and smiled deviously at her. She saw a boy fetching a frisbee on the road, when a ghost spotted him and flew down to him. As he picked up the frisbee, he noticed the ghosts and screamed to the top of his lungs. Dani quickly flew to him and swooped him away before the ghost got to him.

She held him tightly until she landed on the sidewalk and released the boy as he looked at her in awe.

"You better go home where it's safe! Go!" Dani told him.

The boy immediately ran down the sidewalk and she looked up at the ghosts smiling at her as they flew around the sky. As she stared at them nervously, her phone suddenly began to ring and she answered it.

" _Dani, we're good to go!_ " Tina said, perking Dani up.

"Finally, I'm on my way." She said before she hung up. "You ecto-freaks what some more? Well, follow me."

She flew back toward her house with the ghosts at her tail and she flew as fast as she could until she smiled when she saw Fenton Works only a few feet away, but got knocked to the side by one ghost. She tumbled down the road and she weakly got up from both energy use and pain as she groaned. She glared up at the ghosts circling around her and she flew through a few, splatting them again and straight to the door, opened it and ran inside as the ghost only phased to the ground and the building.

In the lab, Sam and Tina awaited their friend as Sam held some kind of vacuum device in his hands. He heard someone flying in and saw Dani, looking very exhausted and sweating, but has an urgent face. She landed on the ground and panted heavily.

"They're coming!" She exclaimed to her friends.

On cue, the ghost phased into the lab and roared and howled in the heavens before flying toward the teenagers as Sam and Tina trembled in fear at the sight. Dani glared and snatched the vacuum from her friend, settled it to suck and she held it out as she turned it on. The ghost look surprised and tried to fly away, but they get caught and sucked into the vacuum as they shrieked until all of them were sucked in.

She then pointed the device to the portal and shot the ghosts back into the portal as they screamed and their voices echoed, and she slammed on the 'OFF' button and the doors slid shut, shutting off the Fenton Ghost Portal. All of the ghosts have been rounded up and defeated and returned back to their dimension of the Ghost Zone.

Dani, Sam, and Tina all panted heavily, but Dani looked a lot more worse. She was very worn out from her fight with her hands on her knees and she was sweating like she did an exhausting workout. "We did it...we...did…" She panted before she finally passed out from exhaustion and changed back to human form as she was about to fall to the floor. Sam caught her in time and he gently sat her on his lap as he got onto his knees.

"Dani?" Sam said in concern. She didn't respond back since she only breathed heavily, but she was still okay as she fell unconscious on her friend's lap.

A few hours have past as Dani moaned and began to wake up in her own bedroom and on her own bed. "Sam, she's waking up!" Tina said as she and Sam walked up to their friend and they both smiled down at her.

Dani groaned as she sat up and rubbed her eyes to rid the drowsiness out of them and looked at her friends and smiled a little. "I passed out, didn't I?" She asked them sarcastically.

"Only for a few hours, no thanks to all that ghost energy you were using to beat those creeps." Tina said as her smile never dropped.

"Honestly, no one could beat a whole group of ghosts in just one afternoon, and I don't think your parents could have done something like that. That was a little mainstream, but still...you saved us from a ghost attack. And for that saving the day today, thanks, Dani Phantom." Sam said with a small grin of gratitude.

Dani stared at him with wide eyes. Apparently, Dani knew that Sam deep down knew himself that the ghosts would have never been sent back into the Ghost Zone if she hadn't been there to stop all of them. And there was the way he called her Dani 'Phantom' and it sounded a lot like an anagram of her real last name, only more ghostly and a bit more...heroic, sort of.

Just then, Dani's mother, Jackie Fenton, barged into her room with a bright smile on her face. "Hello, did I just hear you three are amazed by our ghost-hunting?" She said, but misunderstood their conversation when she eavesdropped a bit.

"Um, actually, Mom, we were-" Dani tried to explain, but only to get interrupted.

"That's super! You and your friends can come down to the lab and make you kids a promotion." Jackie walked out of her bedroom with a smile.

Sam and Tina look at Dani as all shrugged. She hopped out of bed as they all followed Jackie down to the lab, where they sat on chairs and Jackie faced them.

"So, Dani, you and your little friends want to hunt ghosts?" She asked her daughter…

 _Okay, you already know that part of the story, but that was how I became the teen ghost heroine I am today. Like I said before, every story has to have a beginning, just not always in ways you would expect or not. Even though things did turn out scary for me at first, I learn from the past and use them for the future so I can learn from my mistakes and make things right with my life and my friend's. Like most teenagers in the world, I deal with the fights they make themselves, but secretly, I finally dedicated my life to protecting my home of Amity Park from anything or anyone that means to cause harm to innocent lives._

* * *

 _My name...is Dani Phantom!_

In the present, Dani was currently in her ghost form as she overlooked Amity Park from the edge of a building as her white hair fluttered gracefully in the breeze and she wore her signature brooding look as she smiled boldly with her hands on her hips while she stared at the sunset in front of her in the distance as the sunlight shined on her...until her phone rang, making her drop her smile as she pulled her phone out of her jumpsuit and answered it by her ear.

"S'up, Tin?" She asked with her free hand still on her hip.

" _Dani, there's a ghost wolf attacking the park!_ " Tina exclaimed urgently through the phone, making Dani's eyes go wide.

Dani then heard a distant wolf howling in the distance as she turned to the source of the howl before she sighed heavily like she sounded a little annoyed that her little sunset moment has just been ruined by Tina putting herself in danger by a ghost again. "I'm on my way." She moaned under her breath before she hung up her phone and then she flew off to the park to save her techno-geek friend from a ghost attack.

Dani flew straight towards the park and saw Tina screamed at the sight of the ghost wolf. The wolf then heard someone flying towards it as it turned its head and whimpered as Dani glared with determination and fired an ecto beam directly at it with her eyes glowing green as she shouted loudly; leaving the rest of the fight all up to the audience themselves.

And that was the main origin story about how Dani Fenton became Dani Phantom, the same ghost butt-kicking heroine she was to this day, but that was just the beginning of her never-ending journey as she continued to life both a normal high school life as a normal girl and going on action-packed adventures filled with ghosts and going on multiple adventures with her two bestest friends, Samuel Manson and Tina Foley.


End file.
